Una sonrisa no siempre es felicidad
by sandryttaa
Summary: <html><head></head>Carlisle y Esme son padres de tres hijos cada uno. Después de mucho años se reencuentran en Forks. La hija pequeña de Esme esta enferma desde nacimiento, y se enamora de el hijo de Carlisle que es su medico... ¿Que pasara? ¿Y con sus hermanos?</html>
1. Chapter 1

**PRESENTACIONES.**

Me llamo Isabella Swan y tengo 16 años. Soy de estatura media, piel palida, ojos color chocolate, pelo castaño y ondulado, tranquila, no me gusta mucho llamar la atención, me gusta estar relajada en casa, con un libro en las manos y escuchando música. Tengo un pequeño grupo de amigos con los que comparto la hora del almuerzo, entre ellos, Angela, Jessica, Mike, Eric, Tyler, mis mejores amigos, Tanya, Kate y Irina y mi hermano mediano Jasper. Él tiene 17 años, alto bastante musculoso, pelo rubio y ojos azules, tranquilo y muy reservado, le cuesta mucho abrirse, pero cuando coge confianza todo cambia. Y como no era menos teníamos un hermano mayor aunque en muchas ocasiones parece el pequeño. El se llama Emmett tiene 18 y es mucho mas musculoso que Jasper, alto, pelo moreno, ojos azules, y unos bonitos ojuelos cuando sonríe. Él es diferente a Jasper o a mi, su pasión son las chichas. Altas, rubias, morenas, pelirrojas, bajas… todo tipo. Nunca se cansaba de ir de fiesta, y pasaba poco tiempo en casa. Los tres vivíamos con nuestra madre Esme, es decoradora de interiores y bastante conocida. Mi padre nos abandono cuando yo tan solo tenia cuatro años.

Se me olvidaba un dato importante para que me conocierais bien, estoy enferma desde que nací, tengo Insuficiencia Cardiaca. Tal vez por este motivo siempre había sido tan relajada mi vida. Siempre que intentaba hacer algo arriesgado, incluso fuera de lo normal, había alguien que me lo impedía diciendo que no era lo mejor para mi salud. Aunque es importante decir que habían muy pocas personas que supieran eso. Mi madre, mis hermanos, Tanya, Kate y Irina. No quería que los demás sintieran pena por mi.

··········································

Mi nombre es Edward Cullen y tengo 17 años. Según mi hermana mayor Rosalie, no soy un adolescente normal. Tiene 18 años, es rubia, tiene los ojos azules, es la más parecida a mi padre. Es muy superficial y normalmente solo suele mostrar interés por ella misma. Su hobbie favorito son: los chicos. Nunca la he visto con una relación seria, siempre tiene muchos correteando detrás de ella y ella aprovecha ocasiones. Tiene una pasión oculta y es que le gusta mucho la mecánica. Pero la quiero mucho aparte de ser así, tengo poca familia y siempre pienso que cuando yo la necesite ella va a estar. Como lo estoy yo para ella. Luego esta Alice 16 años, bajita, y con el pelo corto cada punta mira para un lado diferente, su pelo es negro, sus ojos miel. Y finalmente soy yo, mi pelo es cobrizo y siempre despeinado, mis ojos son verdes. Soy un chico sencillo, me conformo con poco y eso lo valoro como si fuera mucho. Me gusta la música clásica. Vivimos con mi padre Carlisle que es cardiólogo. Nuestra madre se murió cuando yo tenia tres años. Siempre hemos vivido en Nueva York, pero mi padre quería volver a su pueblo de cuando era joven, el pueblo donde nació asi que ahora estábamos camino a Forks.

**BUENAS! **

**Bueno, aquí escribo una nueva historia, la de "NADA ES LO QUE PARECE" se esta acabando y esta sera la proxima que voy a escribir en el caso de que tenga lectoras claro. Todavia no tengo las cosas muy claras para llevarla a acabo pero esta en mi idea, espero que os guste y que tengas lectoras fieles como en mi otro fic. **

**Me gustaría pediros un favor si conocéis que alguna BETA, me encantaría que me dierais su nombre de cuenta para poder hablar con ella, o incluso si alguna lectora es beta. Me encantaría que hablarais conmigo. **

**Espero con ansias vuestros comentarios y las opiniones buenas o malas, todas serán recibidas. **

**UNBESOOO (kk'**

**SANDRAh! **


	2. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO 1. **

_Pov Bella._

-Enana, venga despierta, que vamos a llegar tarde el primer instituto – escuché a mi hermano gritarme a lo lejos.

-Ay, cinco minutos más – murmure dándome la vuelta, en la cama y tapándome con la colcha.

-Venga despierta – dijo meneándome de un lado a otro, desde el hombro.

-Espera unos minutos – le dije, dándole con la mano.

-O te despiertas ahora, o voy a por una jarra de agua fría y te la tiro por encima – me levante de golpe rápidamente – Soy el mejor, eso nunca falla.

-Eres tonto, eso es lo que eres – dije molesta por despertarme una vez más de la misma forma que todos los días. Me incorporé en la cama, me senté en el borde y me coloqué las zapatillas.

-Venga Bells, no te enfades, sabes que si no, llegaremos tarde – me dijo haciendo un pequeño puchero. No le contesté y salí por la puerta de la habitación. Jasper salía del baño con una toalla atada a la cintura.

-Otra vez te ha despertado con la amenaza del el agua fría – dijo afirmando, más que preguntándome. Asentí molesta y me metí en el cuarto de baño.

Odiaba que mi hermano mayor me despertara diciendo eso, porque sé que es capaz de hacérmelo y la última vez me enfermé por culpa del agua. Me quité el pijama poco a poco y me metí en la ducha. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve ahí metida, pero escuché que picaban a la puerta de del habitación.

-Bells, ¿Estás bien? – era la voz de mi hermano Jasper.

-Sí, ahora salgo – le dije. En mi familia me tenían muy vigilada por mi enfermedad y a veces es sofocante.

-Está bien – escuché levemente sus pasos alejarse. Paré el agua y salí de la ducha, me coloqué la toalla alrededor de mi cuerpo y fui a mi habitación a vestirme. Elegí lo primero que encontré, me peiné un poco y cogí mi mochila. Bajé las escaleras y mis hermanos estaban sentados en la mesa de la cocina mientras mi madre preparaba el desayuno para los tres.

-Buenos días – dije dejando la mochila en el suelo, me acerqué a mamá y le di un beso.

-Buenos días cariño – me respondió. Emmett me saludó con la mano y la boca llena. Y Jasper con una sonrisa.

-Ya era hora que bajaras, al final llegaremos tarde por tu culpa, enana – dijo sonriendo y comiendo todo a la vez.

-Lo que quieres es ver si hay alguna chica nueva con la que acostarte este año – le dije – y más ahora que eres veterano – aseguré yo sonriendo, mi hermano había repetido 2n de Bachillerato y él me miró mal por decir eso delante de mamá.

-Hijos, parad ya, siempre estáis igual – dijo pidiendo el plato encima de la mesa.

-Yo no hice nada, mamá – dijo Jasper levantando las manos. Todos reímos por ese gesto.

-¿Has tomado la pastilla? – me preguntó mi madre, mis hermanos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían para prestar atención a mi respuesta.

-Ahora voy a por ellas – le dije levantándome. No me gustaba tomar esa medicación. Sé que eran por mi bien y que hacían que me sintiera mejor, pero saber que tenía que medicarme era recordarme siempre que estaba enferma. Cogí el pote de pastillas que tenía en el comedor y volví a la cocina.

-Llamé al hospital para programar la visita – dijo mi madre cuando me vio entrar. La miré para que continuara – Tu doctor se ha cambiando de ciudad, por lo tanto se ha ido del hospital – me dijo, yo abrí los ojos.

-No voy a ir a otro médico – le dije rápidamente – Eso significaría que más gente se va a enterar de lo que me pasa – dije sentándome y abriendo el frasco.

-Es un médico nuevo, apenas llegó hace un mes al pueblo – dijo mi madre. Mis hermanos se mantenían callados pero escuchado atentamente – Vas a ir al médico. Tú le puedes decir que no diga nada, que guarde confidencia.

-Mamá… - comencé a quejarme.

-Nada, no quiero discutir nuevamente estas cosas Bella. Las cosas son como son y tú tienes que ir al médico, la visita la tienes mañana. Ahora ir al colegio que llegan tarde al final – dijo mi madre. Mis hermanos miraron al reloj y se levantaron corriendo.

-Venga, ves como al final llegaremos tarde – dijo Emmett. Dejé el frasco encima de la mesa sin tomarme la pastilla. Cogí mi mochila y salí corriendo con ellos. Nos subimos todos en el jeep de Emmett, Jasper en el asiento copiloto y yo en el de atrás. Estuvimos todo el viaje en silencio, cuando entramos en el estacionamiento vi a Tanya, Kate e Irina sentadas en un muro esperando. Mi hermano aparcó y yo salí corriendo hacia ellas, las había echado mucho de menos estas vacaciones.

-Bellita – me dijo Tanya mientras me abrazaba - ¿Cómo te ha ido el verano?

-Aburrido como siempre, me he quedado aquí en Forks – dije encogiéndome de hombros – os he echado mucho de menos a las tres- dije.

-Un abrazo todas – dijo Irina. Y nos abrazamos. Escuchamos un coche entrar en el estacionamiento y nos giramos. Mis hermanos casi estaban a nuestro nivel y también se giraron. Era un BMW convertible rojo. De él bajaron una chica rubia, alta y muy hermosa. Otra chica, ésta más bajita y con el pelo corto y negro. Y por ultimo un chico de pelo cobrizo que hizo mi corazón diera vuelco y me quedara sin aire.

-Que tío mas tremendo – dijo Tanya cogiéndome de la mano fuerte.

-¿Tremendo? – Pregunte irónicamente – Parece un dios.

-¿Un dios? – Escuché preguntar a mi hermano - ¿Has visto que guapas son las chicas? - preguntó, no contesté porque sabía que él no quería escuchar la respuesta – Tienen un buen polvo.

-Ay Emmett no cambias – le dijo Kate dándole una colleja. Mi hermano se froto la cabeza. Los chicos nuevos caminaron por nuestro lado y pasaron de largo, pero vi como el chico me miraba y sonreía. El timbre sonó y nos fuimos todos a clase.

-Nos vemos en el almuerzo – se despidió Jasper antes de entrar en su clase, a mí me tocaba literatura. Caminé con Kate ya que esa clase la tenía con ella.

-¿Cómo estás de lo tuyo? – me preguntó. Ella sabia tan bien como todos lo poco que me gustaba hablar de ese tema, pero entendía que me lo preguntara.

-Se podría decir que bien. Mi madre me ha programado una visita para mañana – le dije encogiéndome de hombros. Entramos en clase.

-El primer día y ya llegan tarde señoritas Swan y Denali – nos dijo – siéntense y no interrumpan la clase – vimos que no habían dos lados juntos, había uno en la primera fila y otro en la del fondo, Kate salió corriendo para coger el del fondo. Yo la miré mal y ella sonrió, negué con la cabeza y me senté en la primera fila. A mi lado estaba la chica del BMW, la morena.

-Hola me llamo Alice – dijo en un susurro. Yo la miré, pude apreciar mas su rostro, tenía cara de duende y sus ojos eran marrones.

-Me llamo Bella – le dije, ella sonrió.

-Silencio, Swan y Cullen – dijo el maestro. Después de eso nos quedamos calladas. Me estaba aburriendo un montón, cuando por fin el timbre sonó.

-¿Qué te toca? – me preguntó Alice.

-Química– le dije mirando mi horario.

-Yo también – respondió dando saltitos.

-Acabo de llegar al pueblo hace apenas un mes y no conozco mucho esto – me dijo recogiendo sus cosas.

-Sinceramente no hay mucho que conocer, este pueblo es pequeño y todos conocen a todos – le dije recogiendo yo también.

-Bella, me voy que no llego a mi siguiente clase, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo. Y tenemos que hablar de tu fiesta de cumpleaños – dijo Kate saliendo de la habitación.

-¿Cuándo es tu cumple? – me preguntó Alice.

-El 13 de Septiembre – le dije – no me gustan las fiestas, pero mis amigas no me escuchan cuando lo digo.

-No digas eso, las fiestas son fantásticas – dijo sonriendo - ¿Tienes hermanos? – preguntó mientras caminábamos hacia la siguiente clase

-Si dos, Emmett tiene dieciocho años y Jasper, diecisiete – le dije.

-Solo chicos, yo tengo una hermana de dieciocho y un hermano de diecisiete – dijo sonriendo, me estaba dando cuenta de que siempre sonreía, que era muy alegre.

-Los chicos de esta mañana, los del coche – dije, ella me miro y asintió.

-Rosalie y Edward. ¿Y con quien vives, con tus padres? – preguntó, me sentía como en un interrogatorio.

-No, mi padre se fue cuando yo era pequeña, vivimos con mi madre – le contesté.

-Oh, lo siento, yo al contrario. Mi madre murió cuando yo era muy pequeña, y es mi padre quien nos ha criado a los tres siempre – dijo suspirando.

-Siento lo de tu madre – le dije. Entramos en la clase que nos tocaba, el laboratorio de química.

-Nos podemos sentar juntas. – asentí, no me quedaba remedio, además me daba igual con quien sentarme.

Esta clase también fue súper aburrida así que decidí pensar, en la visita del médico de mañana, ¿Quién sería?, ¿Guardaría el secreto sin decirle a nadie? Odiaba que la gente sintiera lástima por mí, y diciéndolo eso, es lo único que conseguiría.

-Ey Bella, que ya ha sonado el timbre – me dijo Alice. Yo sacudí la cabeza, me había metido tanto en mi pensamiento que no me di cuenta de que había sonado el timbre.

-Oh sí, bueno vamos a la cafetería – le dije, me levante de la silla y me entró un leve mareo.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Alice cogiéndome del brazo.

-Sí, solo ha sido un mareo – le dije sonriendo. Esto me pasaba por no tomar la medicación hoy.

-¿De verdad? Te has puesto pálida – me dijo seria.

-Soy pálida Alice, no te preocupes – le respondí. El mareo se me paso y comencé a recoger.

-¿Por qué tardas tanto? Bells – vi a Jasper en la puerta con Tanya, Kate e Irina.

-Ya voy, me he entretenido – le dije. Alice me miró, como preguntando porque no había dicho lo del mareo – Mira os presento a Alice. Alice ellos son Tanya, Kate y Irina mi mejores amigas, y el es Jasper, mi hermano.

-Hola, soy Alice "La nueva" – todos reímos por como lo dijo.

-Eh duende, ¿Por qué tardas tanto? – preguntó el chico de pelo cobrizo.

-Ya voy Edward estaba hablando con mi compañera. Mira Bella él es mi hermano Edward. Edward ella es Bella mi nueva compañera.

-Hola – dijimos los dos a la vez, caminé hacia la puerta y le di dos besos. Sentí una corriente eléctrica cuando me dio el beso.

-Es un placer – me dijo sonriendo – El nombre te hace justicia.

-Gracias, por el cumplido. Es un placer para mí también – le contesté sonriendo.

-Bueno, Bells, vamos a la cafetería – me dijo Kate cogiéndome del brazo.

-Luego nos vemos – grité para que me escucharan.

-Dios, que bueno esta – dijo Tanya poniéndose las manos en la cara. Nos reímos por su reacción.

-Siempre dices lo mismo de todos los tíos – le dije, entramos en la cafetería. Mi hermano Emmett ya estaba sentado con sus amigos, como siempre. Nos miró a mí y a Jasper como siempre hacía para asegurarse que estábamos bien. Yo asentí y vi que Jasper también lo hacía. Caminamos a la mesa donde están nuestros amigos y nos sentamos allí.

-¿Cómo habéis pasado el verano? – preguntó Mike dándole un bocado al bocata que tenía en la bandeja de comida.

-Hemos ido mucho a la playa – dijo Jasper, sonriendo – Pero con el mal tiempo que hace aquí en Forks es difícil ponerse moreno – dijo y todos comenzamos a reír.

-Voy a por una manzana – dije levantándome. Caminé hacia donde estaba la comida y cogí la manzana. Pero me entró otro mareo, me agarré a la mesa para no caerme. Me encontraba realmente mal, y todo me daba vueltas.

-¿Todo bien? – me preguntaron, levante la vista y vi al hermano de Alice. Edward. No le contesté – Ven, siéntate – dijo mientras me agarraba del brazo.

-¿Bella, qué pasa? – escuche a Jasper.

-Estoy bien – les dije a los dos, el mareo se estaba pasando. Vi que la mirada de Jasper era de preocupación, en cambio Edward tenía cara de confusión. Jasper levantó la mirada, la seguí para ver donde miraba y vi que Emmett estaba levantado en su mesa mirando a nuestra dirección. No se movía pero estaba atento a lo que pasaba.

-¿Estás bien? – me pregunto Tanya que estaba a mi lado ahora.

-Voy al baño a refrescarme – les dije.

-Te acompaño – me dijo Tanya cogiéndome del brazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte Edward, pero estoy bien – le dije tranquilamente, el asintió y se fue.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Jasper, Emmett también había venido cuando Edward se fue.

-Estoy bien, solo fue un mareo – les dije, ellos se miraron entre sí.

-No entiendo por qué, si te has tomado la pastilla esta mañana – dijo Emmett serio. Yo agache la mirada - ¿Porque te la has tomado verdad? – pregunto al ver cómo reaccionaba.

-Hemos salido corriendo y no me ha dado tiempo – le dije.

-Joder, Bella, sabes que te la tienes que tomar siempre – dijo Jasper. Tanya estaba atenta a lo que decíamos.

-Quiero ir a refrescarme. Vamos Tanya – le dije, y ahora fui yo quien la tiro del brazo.

-Si pasa algo nos llamas – dijo Jasper. Tanya asintió y nos fuimos de la cafetería.

_Pov Edward_

Bella realmente me había impactado mucho. Era verdaderamente hermosa, sus ojos eran preciosos. Cuando la vi levantarse de la mesa en la que estaba sentada, me levanté, pero me sorprendió mucho que se cogiera a la mesa como si se fuera a caer.

-¿Todo bien? – pregunté, ella levanto la vista, pero no me contesto, parecía que estaba mareada – Ven, siéntate – le dije agarrándola del brazo. Vi a uno de sus hermanos según, me había dicho Alice, acercarse rápidamente a nosotros.

-¿Bella, qué pasa? – le preguntó seriamente y parecía muy preocupado.

-Estoy bien – nos dijo en un susurro, parecía que se sentía mejor. Estaba muy confuso, no entendía lo que le estaba pasando pero se había puesto más pálida de lo normal. La mirada de Jasper estaba fija en un chico muy musculoso que estaba levantado en la mesa mirando seriamente hacia nosotros, pero aun así no se movía del sitio.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunto la chica que estaba con ella antes de venir a la cafetería.

-Voy al baño a refrescarme – dijo intentando levantarse.

-Te acompaño – le contestó su amiga, agarrándola del brazo.

-Gracias por preocuparte Edward, pero estoy bien – me dijo sonriendo, tenía una sonrisa preciosa. Yo asentí y me fui. Vi como el chico musculoso se acercaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le preguntó su hermano cuando yo me fui. Camine hacia mi mesa donde estaban mis hermanas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – me pregunto Rosalie mirando hacia donde están Bella y el resto.

-Se ha mareado – les contesté.

-Cuando estábamos recogiendo las cosas también lo ha hecho, pero cuando ha venido su hermano, no se lo ha dicho – nos comentó Alice.

-Bueno, sea lo que sea no nos importa, no tenemos nada que ver con ella – nos dijo Rosalie y se volvió a meter una barrita de cereales de dieta en la boca.

Vi como el musculoso y Jasper volvían a sus mesas, mientras la chica rubia se iba con Bella de la cafetería. El timbre sonó dando por finalizado la hora del almuerzo.

-Nos vemos en el estacionamiento después de clase – les dije a mis hermanas, las dos asintieron. Caminé para mi siguiente clase, y note que el hermano de Bella también entraba.

-¿Cómo está Bella? – le pregunte, él se sobresaltó.

-Está bien – me dijo seriamente. No sé por qué pero no me lo creía del todo. Parecía que ocultaba algo – Gracias por preocuparte, no hacía falta – su móvil sonó anunciando que acababa de llegar un mensaje.

-Mi padre es médico y sé notar cuando alguien se está mareando, y ella lo estaba – le conteste.

-Sí, pero ahora está mejor – y entro en clase.

_Pov Bella_

-¿Por qué no te has tomado la pastilla? – me preguntó Tanya, cuando entramos en el lavabo.

-Hemos salido corriendo. No pensé que me fuera a marear por no tomármela una vez – le contesté.

-Estás enferma, a ver cuándo lo aceptas – me dijo. Me apoyé y abrí el grifo para lavarme la cara. El timbre sonó - ¿Te encuentras bien para ir a clase? – Me preguntó, yo no estaba muy segura – Te acompaño a casa mejor – me dijo, asentí. Caminamos juntas. - Voy a escribirle un mensaje a tu hermano para avisarle. -"_Jasper, me voy con Bella para llevarla a vuestra casa, no se encuentra muy bien para seguir en el cole. La acompaño y me quedaré con ella hasta que vengáis. TANYA." _Vi que le escribía y enviaba el mensaje – Vamos, que te llevo en mi coche – dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias – le dije a Tanya.

-No seas tonta, soy tu amiga, que menos que esto – me dijo sonriendo. Subimos en el coche. Ella puso la música y condujo hasta mi casa en silencio. Cuando llegamos bajamos y me entró otro mareo. ¡Dios, porque no me tomaría la pastilla! Me agarré a la puerta del coche.

-¿Cuándo te toca la siguiente? – pregunto colocándose a mi lado y sujetándome.

-A la hora de la comida – le dije. Ella asintió y me ayudó a caminar hasta llegar a la casa – Tengo las llaves en la mochila, cógelas – le dije, ella me apoyó en la pared de la casa y buscó las llaves, cuando las encontró. Abrió la puerta y las dos entramos.

-¿Puedes ir tú al sofá o te acompaño? – me preguntó.

-Voy sola – le dije. Poco a poco fui caminando. Me tumbe en el sofá y me quede profundamente dormida.

…

-Bella… - escuché muy a lo lejos – Bella – volví a escuchar –Eh Bells despierta – abrí poco a poco los ojos y vi a mi Jasper a mi lado – Vamos a comer. ¿Tienes hambre? – Me preguntó, asentí – Pues venga.

-¿Qué hay? – le pregunte, mi voz se escuchó en un susurro y ronca.

-Mama hizo pasta – dijo sonriendo. ¿Mama ya estaba en casa?

-¿Cuándo habéis llegado? – Le pregunte - ¿Y mama?

-Cuando Tanya te trajo te quedaste dormida, Emmett y yo hemos llegado hace una hora, y mama hace media. Venga, vamos que tengo hambre yo también, las pastillas las tienes allí – me dijo, estaba muy serio, más de lo normal. Me levanté con cuidado para no marearme y al llegar a la cocina mamá parecía enfadada.

-Hola – les dije a los dos. Emmett también estaba serio y me están preocupando - ¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté mientras me sentaba en la silla.

-¿Por qué no te has tomado la pastilla esta mañana? – me preguntó mama. Otra vez, como con Emmett.

-Porque hemos tenido que salir corriendo y no me daba tiempo – le dije suspirando.

-Bella, me da igual si te da tiempo o no. Mira como te has puesto por no tomártela. ¿Qué hubiera pasado y hubiera sido más grave?, estás enferma y ya tienes dieciséis años. Tienes que empezar a madurar en este sentido – me dijo seriamente.

-¿Madurar? – Pregunté - ¿Quieres que madure? – Volví a preguntar levantando el tono – Tengo dieciséis años como tú has dicho y de mi edad no vas a encontrar a nadie más madura que yo en este pueblo. Porque he vivido toda la vida enferma, tengo que tener cuidado con todo lo que hago. Por culpa de esto no he podido hacer muchas otras cosas que mis compañeros, sí. No me hables de madurez, porque soy una de las que más tiene en esta casa y soy la pequeña – dije, abrí el frasco de las pastillas, cogí una y un vaso de agua. Me la tome y dejé el vaso fuerte encima de la mesa – Me voy a la cama que ya no tengo hambre- Salí de la cocina a grandes zancadas. Enfadada por como se había puesto mi madre.

-No quiero ni un solo comentario. A comer – les dijo a mis hermanos. Yo me encerré en la habitación y me volví a quedar dormida.

_**BUENAS! **_

_**Aquí esta el primer capitulo de este nuevo fic, espero que os guste, y que comenteis, cosa que siempre digo. Sinceramente he qedado muy satisfecha con este capitulo, espero que vosotras quedeis igual. Subire lo antes que pueda que ahora estoy otra vez con todos los examenes y trabajos. Espero qe lo disfruteis mucho. :) **_

_**unbesoooo (KK'**_

_**SANDRAA! **_


	3. Chapter 3

**CAPITULO: 2**

_Pov Edward _

-¡Qué asco de pueblo! No tiene nada interesante – gritó mi hermana entrando en casa. Alice y yo fuimos detrás de ella.

-Si tanto asco le tienes, por qué no te quedaste en Nueva York – le dije – ya eres mayor de edad, no tienes por qué estar aquí – ella me miró furiosa.

-Estoy aquí porque queríais una familia unida, pues aquí estoy en esa familia unida – dijo – además, para que te digo a ti – dijo con insuficiencia.

-Ya esta, Rosalie vamos de compras – le dijo Alice. Sabía que a ella no le gustaban mis peleas con Rosalie, pero en algunos momentos no podía contenerme yo, o pararla a ella.

-Ay si, vamos a Port Ángeles. Cuando venga papá le dices que hemos salido y que intentaremos llegar pronto – Me dijo Rosalie, tranquilamente, y volvió a abrir la puerta de casa. Alice dejo la mochila en el suelo y cogió el bolso del perchero de la entrada.

-Te quiero Eddy – y se fueron.

-¡Por fin solo! – grité. Yo también deje la mochila y me fui a la sala del piano. Me senté en la banqueta y dejé que mis manos pasaran sobre las teclas del piano, inventando una nueva melodía para el ángel que había conocido hoy en cole. Cuando me ponía a tocar se me olvidaba todo lo que pasaba a mi alrededor y no me di cuenta de que había alguien conmigo hasta que sentí a mi padre a al lado.

-Es precioso lo que tocabas – dijo sonriendo.

-Hoy estoy inspirado – le contesté intentando parecer indiferente.

-¿Cómo ha ido el primer día de colegio? – se sentó a mi lado, por lo que esperaba una buena respuesta.

-Bien, cuesta un poco acostumbrarse a todo esto, pero lo conseguiré – le prometí sonriendo. Sabía que para mi padre era muy importante volver a Forks, tenía la fe de reencontrarse con sus amigos de la infancia, y la novia que tuvo. Saber que había sido de su vida, y aunque llevábamos aquí un mes todavía no había conseguido encontrarlos.

-¿Y tus hermanas? – Le mire incrédulo – De compras.

- No sé porque pregunto. ¿Sabes cómo les ha ido?

-Rosalie se ha estado todo el día quejándose pero sabes como es ella y no hay manera. Y Alice está feliz de conocer gente nueva -le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Sí, ya lo hable con Rosalie sobre eso. Sé que puede pareceros difícil al principio pero gracias por venir – me dijo dando una palmada en mi hombro. Su mirada reflejaba verdadero agradecimiento.

-No te preocupes papá, somos una familia. Por cierto, ¿Has localizado ya a tus amigos y tu novia de cuando vivías aquí en Forks? – le pregunté.

-No, le pregunté a una de las enfermeras del hospital, me dijo que no llevaba mucho tiempo aquí, pero que por lo que sabía solo hay tres personas en este pueblo con el apellido Swan y son adolescentes, supongo que serán sus hijos y ellos me podrán responder mis dudas sobre Charlie. En parte tengo suerte porque sé como localizar a una de ellas. – Con la mirada le indique que continuara – Es mi paciente.

-Problemas de corazón… - susurré. Si mi padre era cardiólogo lo único que podía tener su paciente era enfermedades cardiacas.

-Sí – dijo apenado.

-Familia, ya estamos en casa – se escuchó a Alice. Los dos nos levantamos del taburete donde estábamos y bajamos. Mis hermanas estaban con un montón de bolsas.

-Venga, ya estamos todos, vamos a cenar – dijo mi padre señalando con la mano la cocina.

_Pov Emmett _

-Despertad a Bella y decirle que la cena está preparada, que baje y tome su pastilla con comida – dijo mi madre, desde que había tenido esa pequeña discusión con Bella a la hora de la comida estaba molesta, y mi hermana no había bajado de la habitación. Asentí y subí las escaleras. Piqué a su puerta pero nadie me contesto así que entré. Mi hermana estaba en la cama acurrucada como cuando era pequeña, una sonrisa se formo en mi rostro al verla así.

-Bella… - le susurré al oído haciéndole cosquillas en la cara – Bella despierta.

-¿Qué quieres Emm? – me preguntó aun sin abrir los ojos.

-Dice mamá que la cena ya esta lista que bajes a comer, algo que no has metido nada en tu estomago desde el desayuno. Y sabes que la pastilla sin comida te sienta mal – le dije acariciándola.

-¿Por qué pensáis que soy una niña pequeña? – preguntó, yo la mirpe confuso, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? – Me tratáis como si yo no supiera todo lo que me decís. Como si no supiera qué tengo que hacer.

-No te tratamos como niña pequeña, solo estamos preocupados por ti. Eres la niña de la casa, y te tenemos que cuidar – le dije sonriendo. Jasper estaba en la puerta mirándonos.

-Ese es el problema, que ya no soy una niña. Creo que soy suficiente mayor para poder cumplir sola con mis responsabilidades – me dijo – solo necesito que mi familia confié en mi.

-Confiamos en ti Bells – se me adelanto Jasper – Pero queremos que estés bien, cuando te pones mal, no eres la única que lo siente, es como si nosotros y mama también lo sintiera – le dijo sentándose a nuestro lado – Nunca nos va a importar si te has hecho mayor o sigues siendo una niña. Siempre serás nuestra hermana pequeña, y siempre estaremos preocupados por lo que te pase – le dijo. Bella nos sonrió y los tres nos abrazamos – Y ahora vamos a comer que tenemos hambre y seguro que tu también.

…

La vida no siempre es como uno quiere. A mí me hubiera gustado que mi madre encontrara a alguien que la quisiese después de que mi padre se fuera. Me hubiera gustado no estar enferma toda mi vida, y poder vivir una vida normal. Pero no, ese no era mi destino, este no estaba escrito en ninguna parte, yo creo que nosotros mismos los decidimos con cada paso que damos a lo largo de nuestra vida. Mi paso el día de hoy era conocer a mi nuevo médico. Contarle mi gran secreto a una nueva persona, y confiar en que no se lo contaría a nadie.

-Bella, hija – llamó mi atención mi madre, estaba tan metida en mi mente que no me di cuenta de que estábamos en el estacionamiento del hospital. La mire para ver qué quería decirme, desde la pelea de ayer al medio día no me había dirigido la palabra, tan solo para decirme que me tomara la medicación – Siento mucho haberme comportado de esa forma ayer. Sabes que tú y tus hermanos sois lo más importante para mí y no quiero perderos. Y cuando me enteré que te habías mareado y no habías tomado la medicación me nublé, me preocupé mucho. Y tal vez me pasé un poco en lo que te dije. Perdóname, mi vida – dijo, su mirada era pura, y sus sentimientos sinceros, yo lo notaba.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte mamá, no tengo nada que perdonar, entiendo que te preocupes, pero recuerda que he crecido – le dije, ella sonrió y me abrazó.

-Ya eres toda una mujer – me dijo. Deshicimos nuestro abrazo y salimos del coche. Entramos en el consultorio, no hizo falta ni que nos sentáramos nos llamaron rápidamente.

-Isabella Swan – dijo una enfermera, levanté mi mano. Y nos indicó por qué puerta entrar. Caminamos y entramos en la puerta indicada, en ella había un señor, más o menos de la edad de mi madre, rubio y piel pálida. Levantó la mirada y sus ojos se fijaron rápidamente en mi madre.

-Carlisle… - susurró mi madre. Yo la miré sorprendida, no entendía nada.

-Esme… - susurró ahora el doctor.

-¿Perdón?, ¿Se conocen? – les pregunté mirando primero a uno y después al otro.

-Sí – dijo mi madre – Carlisle es un viejo amigo de la infancia mía y de tu padre.

-¿De Charlie? – le pregunté curiosa a mi madre. Nunca había llamado papé a Charlie, sentía que no merecía llamarse así.

-Sí, de Charlie y Esme. Parece que al final te casaste con el… Me alegro por vosotros – dijo serio. Se levantó de su silla.

-Fuiste tú el que se fue – le contestó mi madre igual de seria que él.

-Soy el Dr. Cullen. Es un placer – dijo. Parecía que ignoraba el comentario que mi madre acababa de decir – Soy el nuevo cardiólogo del hospital de Forks y parece que también seré tu nuevo médico.

-Eso parece. Solo le quiero pedir una cosa antes de que comience a decirme nada. No quiero que nadie, absolutamente nadie en el pueblo sepa nada de mi enfermedad. Esto es privado entre paciente / profesional.

-Está bien, todo será confidencial – me dijo con una sonrisa, para tranquilizarme.

-Bien – le dije.

-Haber, Isabella… - comenzó.

-Sólo Bella – le corregí.

-Bella, tengo en el historial tuyo todo. Pero quiero que me expliques cómo te has sentido últimamente – guardó silencio y se colocó en posición para escribir en el ordenador todo lo que yo dijera. Miré a mi madre, estaba incomoda con decir mis síntomas delante de ella. Pero sabía que no se iba a ir.

-Pues últimamente… he tenido algo de tos, normalmente no era muy común pero últimamente toso con más frecuencia, fatiga y debilidad, también algo de cansancio y bueno, algunas noches no puedo dormir porque me falta el aire – dije, mi madre me miraba sorprendida, no le había contado nada de todo esto.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? Te hubiera traído antes – dijo negando con la cabeza.

-¿Y con el esfuerzo físico? – preguntó el doctor.

-Por el momento no tengo muchas limitaciones en ese sector, aunque este curso he avisado al profesor de educación física que no participaré en sus clases – le dije.

-¿Por qué te apuntas a esa asignatura si sabes que no lo harás? – levantó la vista para saber mi contestación.

-La clase de educación física se comprarte con los alumnos mayores, lo que quiere decir que puedo estar con mis hermanos. Y eso me gusta – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Bueno, por lo que me has dicho y lo que veo anotado en tu última revisión las cosas están un poquito más serias. ¿Cómo llevas el tema de la medicación? – me pregunto.

-Me la tomo siempre, aunque ayer por la mañana no me dio tiempo. La emoción del primer día – intenté justificarme.

-Sabes que eso es lo más importante, no importa el tiempo, tu medicación es algo que no puedes sustituir. – dijo seriamente – Vamos a realizarte algunas pruebas ahora. Y veremos cómo esta todo. Comenzaremos con una ecografía y una TAC. Después te realizaremos un examen de ejercicio para evaluar el estado funcional de tu corazón- dijo – puedes ir quitándote la camiseta y tumbarte en la camilla, yo voy a por el ecógrafo – el Doctor salió por la puerta.

-¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada de esos síntomas? – me preguntó mi madre como sabia que haría.

-Porque no quería preocuparos – le contestó, me quité la camiseta como me indicó y me senté en la camilla.

-Si no nos dices esas cosas nos preocuparemos más. Bella tienes que decirnos todo, no puedes mantenernos al margen – me dijo.

-Mama, estoy bien. Por cierto – quise cambiar el tema - ¿Por qué le has dicho ese comentario al doctor al principio? "Fuiste tú el que se fue" – le pregunté, mi madre miro para otro lado.

-Carlisle fue mi primer amor – dijo, con una sonrisa tonta.

-¿Y por qué no continuasteis? – le pregunte.

-El se fue a Nueva York a estudiar y yo me quería quedar en Forks. Así que se fue y no volví a saber de él. Por ese motivo tu padre y yo comenzamos a unirnos mucho y nos acabamos casando – me dijo sonriendo – Charlie y Carlisle eran los mejores amigos y yo era la chica. Pero todo cambió cuando uno del triangulo se perdió.

-¿Lo sigues queriendo? – le pregunte.

-Como el primer día – me dijo una lágrima callo por su mejilla pero rápidamente se la quito. El doctor entro por la puerta nuevamente.

-Bueno, comencemos con las pruebas – dijo. Y comenzó con las pruebas.

**buenas! **

**bueno, ante todo y principalmente gracias por los comentarios del capitulo anterior, animan mucho como siempre a continuar esta nueva historia. Tal vez el capitulo no es tan largo como el anterior, pero he tenido mucho trabajos esta semana. El lunes tuve que estudiar para un examen, el martes un trabajo que entregar, el miercoles 3 trabajos de los cuales solo entrege uno, el jueves me fui de excursion al psiquiatrico porque estoy estudiando Atención Sociosanitaria, y hoy viernes tengo que entrega 3 trabajos 2 de ellos los que no entregue el miercoles y 1 examen para el cual no he tenido tiempo de estudiar. En fin ando muy estresada. Pero os prometo que en cuanto tenga tiempo os prometo subiros el siguente capitulo. **

**Ya sabéis como siempre espero vuestros comentarios, diciendo lo que tengáis que decir. Espero que os guste este capitulo a mi personalmente me gusto mucho como me quedo, sobre todo una parte que dice Bella después de los puntos de separación de un día a otro. **

**unbesoooo (KK'**

**SANDRAh! **


	4. Chapter 4

**CAPITULO: 3**

_Pov Bella_

Estábamos mi madre y yo sentadas en la consulta, esperando que el doctor Cullen viniera con los resultados de las pruebas. Habían sido muchas y estaba algo cansada, cuando llegara a casa tenía muy claro que iba a tomar una siesta.

-Bueno, ya tengo los resultados – dijo entrando con un sobre en la mano. Me puse un poco nerviosa, tenía miedo de qué dijeran esos resultados. Se sentó y abrió el sobre, estuvo leyendo unos minutos – Según me muestran los resultados de las pruebas que te hemos hecho, la enfermedad ha avanzado, no mucho, tú estabas en la fase dos la última vez que viniste, ahora estás entre la dos y la tres. También tengo que decirte, que te voy a poner una dieta, porque cuando te he pesado he visto un cambio brusco y eso no me gusta porque implica que ha habido una descompensación con la enfermedad. Así como tampoco me gustan los síntomas que has estado teniendo. Te mandaré unas pastillas nuevas para que te las tomes por las noches para poder dormir. Y sobre la fatiga y la debilidad, es importante que cuando te sientas así se lo digas a alguien.

-Muy poca gente sabe que estoy enferma, y pretendo que siga siendo así – dije seriamente.

-Lo sé, ya me lo has dicho. Pero aunque no sepan que estas enferma puedes decir que te encuentras mal. O si no, lo ves con alguien que sepa que estás enferma – me dio dos opciones que no me gustaron nada – Las pastillas que te tomas están bien, no hace falta cambiarlas. Síguetelas tomando con los horarios que tienes, y como te he dicho, por la noche añades la que te he puesto para poder dormir bien – dijo seriamente.

-Si se le ha olvidado tomarse una pastilla ¿Puede repercutir en que esté peor? – preguntó mi madre.

-Como he dicho es muy importante que se tome las pastillas, pero depende del estado en el que esté ese día o esa temporada, le puede afectar de una forma u otra. Yo con los síntomas que tiene, no aconsejo que se salte ninguna pastilla – explicó Carlisle.

-Muchas gracias doctor – dije. Me quería ir ya de ahí. Llegar a casa y poder acostarme.

-De nada – dijo levantándose y preparando la mano para dármela – sabes que puedes venir sin pedir consulta, te atenderé rápidamente – yo sonreí en agradecimiento. Le estreché la mano y esperé que mi madre también lo hiciera.

-Gracias por todo – le dijo ella. El asintió. Mi madre y yo salimos de la consulta y nos fuimos al coche.

_Pov Jasper_

-¿Sabes cuando sale? – me preguntó Tanya impaciente. Yo también lo estaba, hoy revisaban a mi hermana y tenía miedo de los resultados.

-No lo sé. Dentro de un rato llamaré a mi madre para preguntarle. No quiero intervenir en medio de una consulta – le dije. Ella asintió. Miré la mesa de mi hermano y vi que él tampoco estaba tranquilo.

-Hola. – escuche la voz de una mujer, me giré y había una de las chicas nuevas, alta y rubia – Me llamo Rosalie Cullen ¿y tú?

-Jasper Swan – le dije, ofreciéndole mi mano.

-¿Qué haces con eso? – Me dijo haciéndose la ofendida o tal vez lo estaba – Dame dos besos como Dios manda – se acercó y me dio dos besos sin dejar que yo contestara - ¿Tienes pareja? – Le negué, estaba flipando – Estupendo, te gustaría pasar una noche conmigo… - abrí los ojos impresionado, no me podía creer lo que me acababa de decir.

-Lo siento pero no, no soy de esos – le dije encogiéndome de hombros – te equivocas de hombre – le dije sonriendo.

-Yo nunca me equivoco y siempre tengo lo que quiero – y se fue. Vi como Tanya se reía, así como Kate e Irina.

-¿Y esa? – Pregunto riéndose – Es como tu hermano Emmett, no harían mala pareja.

-¿Tú crees? – pregunté, y los cuatro comenzamos a reír. Alguien me tocó la espalda, y vi a mi hermano salir por la puerta de la cafetería con el teléfono en la oreja. Mi madre. Fue lo primero que pensé, por ese motivo me levanté y fui detrás del. Tanya y sus hermanas pensaron lo mismo que yo y también nos acompañaron. Cuando llegue donde él estaba pude escuchar la conversación por parte de mi hermano.

-¿Y porque no nos ha dicho nada? – preguntaba, yo lo miré extrañado. ¿No contar nada de qué? – Esta chica es tonta, luego nos dice que no nos preocupemos – hizo otra pausa, las chicas tampoco estaban entendiendo mucho - ¿Ahora qué hace? – Le preguntó – Bueno mamá, es comprensible, después del examen de ejercicio es normal que este cansada. Deja que descanse – mi hermano se calló y justo sonó el timbre – Bueno mamá, te dejo que me voy a clase – y le colgó.

-¿Qué pasa? – le pregunte.

-Bella no nos ha estado contando que ha tenido síntomas. Le han recetado unas pastillas para que pueda dormir, porque se ve que últimamente no puede hacerlo mucho. Y ahora está entre la fase dos y la tres – nos explicó mientras andábamos para clase – Me voy a mi clase, nos vemos después en el estacionamiento – Nos despedimos, es se fue para su clase y yo para la mía, las chicas ya se habían ido.

Me quedé preocupado, mi hermana había tenido síntomas y no nos había dicho nada. Eso quería decir que no se ha estado sintiendo bien. Pedía confianza… pero luego no confiaba ella en nosotros.

_Pov Esme_

Aparqué el coche en la entrada de casa, las dos salimos de él y caminamos para llegar a casa. Mi hija se veía cansada, yo lo notaba.

-Mamá, me voy a ir a dormir, tantas pruebas me han matado – dijo, me dio un beso y subió las escaleras. Yo me fui al salón y cogí el teléfono, le prometí a Emmett que lo llamaría en cuanto llegáramos a casa. Dio dos toques y lo cogió.

-Mama – dijo rápidamente - ¿Cómo ha ido?, ¿Ya estáis en casa?, Mamá, me quieres contestar – Me había hecho muchas peguntas seguidas.

-Si no preguntaras tan seguido. Estamos en casa, y sobre cómo ha ido, no sé qué contestarte – le dije eso ultimo más bajito.

-¿A qué te refieres? – Me preguntó nervioso.

-Tu hermana nos ha estado ocultando cosas. Ha tenido síntomas últimamente, y no precisamente buenos. Dice que tiene fatiga, debilidad, cansancio, tos… y que por las noches no puede dormir bien porque no puede respirar bien – le contesté.

-¿Y por qué no nos ha dicho nada? – me preguntó.

-Dice que no quería preocuparnos – le contesté. Me sentía mal porque mi hija no me contara todo lo que le pasa.

-Esta chica es tonta, luego dice que no nos preocupemos – me quedé callada.

-Tenemos que estar más encima de ella – dije en un susurro.

-¿Ahora qué hace? – me preguntó.

-Me ha dicho que estaba muy cansada y quería irse a descansar, según ella por el examen de ejercicio pero, creo que es por más cosas – le contesté.

-Bueno mamá, no tienes que pensar siempre mal, es comprensible, después del examen de ejercicio es normal que este cansada. Deja que descanse – me dijo mi hijo tranquilamente. Escuché como sonaba el timbre – Bueno mamá, te dejo que me voy a clase – y me colgó. Me senté en el sofá pensativa. Cuando escuché que picaron al timbre, así que me levante y fui a abrir.

-¿Qué haces tú en mi casa? – le pregunté sorprendida. Me podía esperar a cualquiera pero no a él.

-En la consulta no pudimos hablar, y vengo a que lo hagamos – me dijo seriamente – ¿Me vas a dejar entrar? – preguntó haciendo un gesto, me aparté para que pudiera pasa.

-¿Cómo sabias dónde vivo? – le pregunte, esta no era la casa ni de Charlie cuando era joven ni la mía.

-Por la dirección en el historial de tu hija – dijo sonriendo – La tienes bien decorada – observó mirando para todos lados.

-Trabajo de eso – le dije - ¿Qué querías hablar? – le pregunté directa.

-He venido a este pueblo solo para buscaros a ti y a Charlie. Y te he encontrado, de verdad piensas que voy a dejarte escapar – me dijo con un tono de burla.

-No sé para que vienes a buscarme, si fuiste tú el que dejó de llamar – le reproché.

-Mi padre murió cuando llegamos a Nueva York. Perdí el móvil, y no me sabía tu número ni el de Charlie – me dijo seriamente.

-Siento mucho lo de tu padre – le dije, era un gran hombre.

-Hace mucho que paso eso. – me dijo un poco triste – Sé que has hecho tu vida y que ahora estas casada con Charlie, pero podemos ser amigos – me dijo yo comencé a reír.

-Sí, me case con Charlie, pero ahora estamos divorciados. Nos abandonó cuando Bella tenía cuatro años – le dije.

-¿Os abandonó? – Asentí – Nunca me lo hubiera imaginado.

-Pues sí lo hizo – le dije. Hacía muchos años de eso, y había logrado reponerme de aquella oscura época - ¿Y qué es de tu vida?, ¿Estas casado? – le pregunté.

-No, soy viudo. Mi mujer murió hace quince años – me dijo aprensado – Y bueno, ya he conseguido superarlo, tengo tres hijos. Dos niñas y un niño. Son lo más importante que tengo – me dijo sonriendo.

-Yo también tengo tres hijos, son mi alegría, aunque a veces hagan tonterías – le dije sonriendo también. Los dos comenzamos a reír cuando escuché que la puerta de casa se abría.

-Mamá estamos en casa – escuché a Emmett gritar. Después se asomaron a la sala donde Carlisle y yo estábamos – No sabíamos que había visita.

-El es Carlisle, el nuevo medico de vuestra hermana y un viejo amigo de mi juventud – les dije.

-¿El médico de Bella? – preguntó Jasper.

-Sí – se adelantó a responder Carlisle.

-Carlisle, ellos son mis hijos, Emmett – dije señalándolo, mi hijo le dio la mano – y Jasper – y también muy educadamente le dio la mano – Bueno, a Bella ya la conoces – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Sí, a ella sí la conozco – dijo – Aunque me hubiera gustado conocerla de otra forma – dijo apenado.

-Doctor, díganos usted de buena mano, ¿Cómo esta nuestra hermana?- le preguntó Jasper.

-Como ya he dicho en la consulta, ha avanzado un poco en la enfermedad, pero por el momento no es nada alarmante. Su peso se cambiado mucho a la ultima vez, lo que quiero que cumpla la dieta que le he mandado. Sobre la fatiga y la debilidad no puedo mandar ninguna pastilla, pero quiero que no la dejen sola… Por cierto, ¿Dónde está? – preguntó.

-Estaba cansada por las pruebas y se ha ido a dormir – le contesté.

-Las pastillas para dormir que le he recetado, se las tiene que tomar por la noche, así dormirá mucho mejor – nos explicó – Y si necesitáis alguna cosa. Ésta en mi tarjeta. Tiene mi dirección y mi número de teléfono, tanto de casa como el móvil – dijo y me la entregó. Lo vi como algo más, no solo con la intención de que lo llamara si algo le pasaba a Bella.

-Gracias – dijo Jasper.

-De nada, para eso estamos los médicos, para cuidar a nuestros pacientes – le contestó – Me voy a ir ya, porque mis hijos tienen que estar por llegar a casa. Y mi guardia acabó hace un rato – se levantó y lo acompañamos hasta la puerta. Emmett la abrió. Pero antes de que Carlisle saliera escuchamos un ruido en la planta de arriba. Mis hijos salieron corriendo escaleras arriba, yo detrás de ellos y Carlisle detrás de mí.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntaba Jasper. Mi hija estaba en el suelo y sus hermanos al lado tirados con ellos. Carlisle se acercó.

-¿Qué te paso? – le pregunto mirando su cara, estaba pálida como el papel.

-¿Dr. Cullen? – preguntó en un susurro que prácticamente no escuchamos ninguno.

-Si, Bella soy yo, ¿Qué te pasó? – le volvió a preguntar.

-Me he despertado y quería ir abajo, pero no tenía fuerzas y me caí – dijo mirando para abajo – Estoy muy mareada.

-Podéis ponerla en la cama – les indicó a mis hijos, los dos asintieron y cogieron a Bella para meterla en la cama. Mi hija lloraba desconsoladamente.

-Bella, tranquila, si te estás nerviosa te pondrás peor – le dijo. Su respiración era agitada. Sus hermanos seguían a su lado. Y me daba la sensación de que la estaban agobiando más.

-Emmett, Jasper, venir para aquí, que la agobiáis – les dije, los dos se levantaron de la cama y vinieron a mi lado. La respiración de mi hija cada vez la veía más agitada.

-Bella, mírame – le dijo Carlisle levantando su cabeza para que sus ojos coincidieran.

-Estoy muy mareada – le dijo en otro susurro.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, respira hondo, sigue mi respiración – le dijo colocando la mano de mi hija en su pecho. Mi hija poco a poco fue respirando más calmada - ¿Ahora le toca un pastilla verdad? – preguntó mirándonos. Los dos estábamos serios mirando como lo hacía. Cuando me di cuenta, asentí – Ir a buscarla, que se la tome ahora – nos dijo, Emmett fue el que salió corriendo a buscar la dichosa pastilla. Entró nuevamente en la habitación con una pastilla y un vaso de agua.

-Ten – y se lo dio a Carlisle. Mi hija estaba incorporada, su cama era de esas que tenían mandito, para moverla. Ya que siempre nos han recomendado que tuviera los pies en alto cuando de fuera a dormir, y que no se acostara plana, porque le costaría más respirar.

-Toma Bella, tómatela, el mareo se te irá – le dijo, mi hija fue a coger el vaso pero la mano le temblaba así que fue Carlisle quien se lo dio. Cuando mi hija se la tomó miró para otro lado, se quedo viendo la ventana fijamente – No tardará en hacerte efecto. Será mejor que te quedes en la cama hoy. Si mañana sigues así, no vallas al colegio – le dijo, Bella sin mirarlo asintió – Bueno, pues entonces me voy ya – dijo levantándose de la cama, ya que se había sentado para ayudar a Bella – Por qué no me acompañan y dejamos a Bella descansar – dijo mirándonos seriamente. Asentí y noté que mis hijos no estaban muy convencidos, pero también se vinieron. Salimos de la habitación y bajamos las escaleras en silencio.

-Que Bella haga reposo hoy, no quiero se esfuerce para nada. Es un shock muy fuerte el quedarse sin fuerzas de esa forma. Si quiere ir al baño la ayudáis a levantarse – dijo seriamente.

-Mi hermana no va a dejar que la ayudemos – dijo Jasper, conocíamos a Bella y sabíamos que dejaría que hiciéramos nada.

_Pov Bella_

Me desperté despacio, mire el reloj para ver la hora, eran la 1:30 de la tarde, lo que significaba que mis hermanos ya estarían en casa, había mucho silencio, pero escuche unas voces en la planta de abajo. Así que me levanté para bajar y verlos. Me puse las zapatillas y cuando fui abrir la puerta todo comenzó a dar vueltas, y perdí las fuerzas en la piernas y me caí. Todo continuaba girando, estaba muy mareada. La puerta de mi habitación se abrió y mis hermanos se tiraron en el suelo conmigo

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – Me preguntó Jasper, yo no puede contestar, mi voz no salía, vi noté que alguien más se acerco.

-¿Qué te paso? – La voz era la del Dr. Cullen, pero me parecía muy raro que estuviera en casa.

-¿Dr. Cullen? – pregunté en un susurro que casi no escuche ni yo misma.

-Si, Bella soy yo, ¿Qué te paso? – me volvió a preguntar.

-Me he despertado y quería bajar abajo, pero no tenía fuerzas y me caí – agaché la cabeza, me daba vergüenza mirar a mi familia – Estoy muy mareada.

-Podéis ponerla en la cama – Le indicó a mis hermanos, no escuché contestación, pero luego note que me cogían en el aire y me llevaban a la cama. Me puse a llorar, no me gustaba nada esta situación, no me gustaba sentirme inútil y así es como me sentía ahora. Mis hermanos me habían tenido que coger en brazos como a una niña pequeña porque yo no tenía fuerzas - Bella, tranquila, si estás nerviosa te pondrás peor – Me dijo. Me estaba costando respirar, y me ponía más nerviosa. Que mis hermanos no se movieran de mi lado y que Carlisle también estuviera a mi alrededor me estaba agobiando demasiado.

-Emmett, Jasper, venir para aquí, que la agobiáis – Escuché a lo lejos a mi madre. Sentí a mis hermanos irse de mi lado, pero mi respiración siguió siendo agitada.

-Bella, mírame – Dijo Carlisle, levanto mi cara para que le mirara a los ojos.

-Estoy muy mareada – repetí en un susurro.

-Lo sé, pero tienes que hacer un esfuerzo, respira hondo, sigue mi respiración – Colocó mi mano en su pecho para que lo pudiera seguir, me fui calmando poco a poco - ¿Ahora le toca un pastilla verdad? – escuché preguntar, sabía que no era a mi porque con la mano en su pecho note que se giraba. Nuevamente no escuché contestación - Ir a buscarla, que se la tome ahora – les dijo, escuche a alguien salir corriendo de mi habitación. Estaba demasiado mareada para enfocar la vista en quien se había ido.

-Ten – Escuché a mi hermano Emmett después de unos momentos.

-Toma Bella, tómatela, el mareo se te irá – Me dijo el Doctor. Fui a coger el vaso pero la mano me temblaba. Entonces noté que Carlisle me lo iba a dar para que no se me cayera nada. Cuando acabe de tomármelo gire la cara y me quedé mirando la ventana, esperando a que el mareo de fuera. Me sentía humillada. Me sentía inferior. Odiaba todo esto – No tardará en acerté efecto. Sera mejor que te quedes en la cama hoy. Si mañana sigues así, no vallas al colegio –Me explicó, asentí sin mirarlo, esperaba que mañana no estuviera así, porque no quería quedarme en casa – bueno, pues entonces me voy ya – dijo levantándose de mi cama, ya que se había sentado para ayudarme – Por qué no me acompañan y dejamos a Bella descansar – Le escuché decir, sí quería que se fueran, quería estar sola. Escuché el ruido de la puerta al cerrarse. Odiaba estar enferma, odiaba sentirme así…

**BUENAS! **

**bueno, he subido lo antes que he podido, hoy estoy un poco estrenada hoy, porque es el cumple de mi prima y estamos toda la familia, aparte mi primo casi se carga mi portatil y pierdo todos los trabajos que tengo hecho y me a entrado un ataque de histeria. **

**Me alegra que mis antiguas lectoras de mi otro fic, tambien quieran ser lectoras de este, y que nuevas lectoras compartan conmigo su opinion. **

**unbesoooo (K'**

**SANDRAh! **


	5. Chapter 5

**CAPITULO: 4 **

_Pov Bella _

-Bella, mi vida, no creo que lo mejor sea que hoy vayas al colegio – me dijo mi madre una vez más. Llevaba desde que me había levantado insistiendo en que hoy me quedara en casa.

-Mamá, estoy bien, no me gusta estar todo el día en casa y mucho menos en la cama, y ya me lo tuvisteis ayer. Porque por si no te acuerdas, no me dejaste ir sola ni al baño – le dije.

Mi madre se fue a la cocina a hacerle la merienda a Emmett porque tenía hambre y quería que mamá se lo hiciese, y Jasper estaba en su habitación estudiando para un examen. Yo necesitaba ir al baño desde hace un rato pero con mi madre en la habitación me ponía nerviosa. Así que me incorporé para colocarme las zapatillas, pero mi madre entró en ese momento por la puerta. Y me empezó a regañar, porque tenía que tomar reposo, cuando le dije que necesitaba ir al bajo me ayudó a levantarme y ella misma me llevó.

-Bella, tienes que tomarte las cosas más en serio – insistió.

-Mamá, me lo tomo en serio. Pero no me puedo quedar en casa – le dijo.

-Buenos días – dijeron mis hermanos entrando. Se cogieron una tostada los dos y me hicieron una seña indicando que ya nos íbamos.

-Un beso mamá, te quiero – le dije y me fui detrás de ellos. Ya me había tomado la pastilla. Mi hermano Jasper estaba sentado en la parte de atrás, por lo que entendí y que yo me sentaba delante. Emmett puso música a todo volumen. Cuando entramos en el colegio todos se quedaron mirando, y no me extrañaba. A mi hermano le encantaba llamar la atención.

-Bella, en el momento que te encuentres mal, nos llamas – me dijo antes de que me bajara. Asentí y bajé para ir corriendo donde estaba Tanya.

-¿Todo bien? – preguntó después de abrazarme

-Todo bien – le dije sonriendo. Irina y Kate también me abrazaron y caminamos juntas para dentro del colegio.

-¿No te ha contado tu hermano lo que paso ayer? – me dijo Irina. Yo negué con cara confusa.

-Tú sabes la nueva, la rubia. Bueno pues vino a nuestra mesa y le pregunto si tenía pareja… sabes cómo es tu hermano que siempre cuando conoce a una chica le da la mano. Pues se la ofreció y la chica se hizo la ofendida y le dio dos besos. O sea, Emmett pero en tía – me dijo riéndose. Y todas la seguimos, tenía gracia.

-Bella, dónde vas. Vamos a clase – me dijo Kate.

-Tengo que ir a la taquilla. Ir a vuestras clases, nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo – les dije sonriendo y despidiéndome con la mano. Me fui a la taquilla y comencé a sacar mis libros.

-Ayer no te vi – escuché la voz del dios griego del primer día. Aparté la puerta de mi taquilla y el estaba apoyado a otra.

-Puede ser porque no vine – le conteste seriamente, aunque me estaba riendo por dentro.

-El segundo día de colegio y ya haciendo campana – comentó riéndose.

-No hice campana, me encontraba mal – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Pues si no hiciste campana el segundo, la podrás hacer el tercero, y así nos conocemos más – vi que estaba nervioso, porque se tocaba el pelo constantemente.

-No sé si… - no podía faltar nuevamente. Pero era mi oportunidad, y siempre me ha dicho mi madre que cuando tienes una oportunidad nunca la rechaces, porque quien sabe si volverá a pasar.

-Venga, no te voy a comer – me dijo riéndose. Me ofreció la mano. Yo cerré la taquilla y la cogí. Y me llevo casi volando a la salida del colegio. El timbre había sonado hace rato por lo que todos estaba en clase. Comenzamos a caminar para el bosque.

-¿Dónde vamos? – le pregunté.

-Conozco un lugar precioso. Y quiero que lo conozcas – me dijo.

-Soy yo la veterana en el pueblo, no tendría que ser yo la que te enseñara esto – le dije.

-Mi casa está en mitad del bosque, por eso conozco esto, cuando me siento agobiado doy vueltas por aquí – me dijo – Ven, no me tengas miedo.

-¿Hay que caminar mucho? – le pregunté, no quería acabar en la cama como ayer.

-Un poco, pero tranquila, que por andar un poco no te va a dar un infarto – dijo riéndose. Yo fingí reír de su broma, pero no me hacia ni pisca de gracia. Estuvimos caminando en silencio, él me llevaba de la mano todo el rato, me sentía protegida de esa forma – Mira ya estamos llegando.

Miré a mi alrededor, era un hermoso prado con flores preciosas por todos lados.

-Es precioso – dije en un susurro - ¿Podemos sentarnos? – le pregunté, el asintió y caminé un poco y me dejé caer al suelo del cansancio.

-Cuidado, te vas a hacer daño tirándote de esta forma – me dijo sentándose el también.

-Bueno, ¿Cómo pretendes conocerme un poco mejor? – le pregunté. El parecía pensarlo, y después sonrió.

-¿Has jugado alguna vez a las 20 preguntas? – me pregunto, yo negué. Yo no había jugado a ese juego, pero sí sabía cual era - ¿Sabes en qué consiste? – entonces asentí – Perfecto, entonces nos podemos ir conociendo – Sabía que me caería una bronca enorme por quedarme aquí y no ir a clase, pero Edward me atraía mucho – Empiezo yo – dijo mientras se sentaba de forma en que nos pudiéramos mirar a la cara - ¿Tu color favorito?

-El azul– conteste - ¿Y el tuyo? – le pregunté yo a él.

-También el azul – me dijo sonriendo - ¿Por qué es el azul?

- Pues porque el azul significa: estabilidad y profundidad. Representa la lealtad, confianza, sabiduría, inteligencia, fe, la verdad y el cielo eterno y me siento identificada. ¿Y tú?, ¿Por qué el azul?

-Porque me produce tranquilizad – dijo sonriendo - ¿Y el que más odias?

-¿De color? – el me asintió con la cabeza – El blanco – le contesté encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Con cuál de tus hermanas te llevas mejor?

-Con Alice – me contestó sonriendo - ¿Por qué odias el blanco? – me preguntó, veía un poco tontas las preguntas que me estaba haciendo pero… cada uno pregunta lo que quiere.

-Me recuerda a los hospitales, los médicos… odio mucho ese mundo – dije mientras dejaba que un escalofrió recorriera mi espalda - ¿Por qué es Alice? – le pregunté yo, queriendo cambiar de tema no me gustaba por donde lo estaba llevando y quería que dejara de hacer preguntas sobre los colores.

-No es que sea mi preferida, simplemente es la que más me entiendo- dijo mirando para el césped - ¿Has tenido mucha experiencia con los médicos para odiarlos? - ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué esa pregunta?, estuve pensando en que era mejor, si decirle la verdad, que he vivido toda mi vida rodeada de médicos, o simplemente decirle que no, pero que nunca me han gustado.

-Sí – dije finalmente, el me miró confuso y asintió - ¿De qué trabajan tus padres? – le pregunté.

-Mi padre es cardiólogo y… - abrí los ojos de golpe.

-¿Cardiólogo? – pregunté, el asintió.

-¿Algún problema? – preguntó negué y le indiqué que continuara. Su padre era Carlisle, no había de otra, no había otro cardiólogo en todo el pueblo – pues eso, mi padre, cardiólogo y mi madre cuando estaba viva era pediatra – vi como le brillaban los ojos cuando habló de su madre - ¿Y los tuyos?

-Mi madre es reformadora de interiores, y bueno mi padre creo que era policía – nos quedamos mirando - ¿Cuál es tu hobbie favorito? – pregunté intentando desviar temas tan personales.

-Tocar el piano, me gusta mucho su sonido, me relaja – dijo sonriendo - ¿Cómo se llaman tus padres? – me preguntó, parecía que aunque intentara desviar este tipo de preguntas no lo conseguía.

-Charlie y Esme – le dije.

-¿Charlie Swan y Esme Pratt? – pregunto sorprendido. Asentí – pero tú no tienes hermanas, solo hermanos ¿verdad? – asentí, no entendía del todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, no entendía nada, necesitaba que me lo explicara.

-Entonces si no tienes hermanas y eres hija de Charlie y Esme. Significa que tu eres la paciente de mi padre – me sorprendí, no me esperaba que fuera a deducir una cosa así. Me levante del suelo y comencé a caminar – Espera, ¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó cogiéndole del brazo.

-No parece obvio, me voy a mi casa – le dije intentando soltar el agarre.

-No sabes cómo llegar – se argumentó. Había sido una tonta, cómo me había dejado engañar, si eso no fuera así ahora estaría en el colegio, tranquila y sin que nadie supiera mi secreto, pero no. Yo tenía que venir, no podía quedarme quieta.

-Me da igual, no quiero estar más tiempo aquí – dije saliendo. Necesitaba irme salir de aquí, estar sola.

-No voy a dejar que te vayas sola – me dijo – Vale, te quieres ir a casa, yo te acompaño – me dijo, le miré a los ojos, esos ojos que me dejaban sin aliento, sin razón alguna.

-Está bien – me resigné, no había manera de que no me acompañara. En silencio fuimos caminando hasta llegar a la entrada del bosque, fuimos al estacionamiento.

-¿Vas a entrar a clase o te quieres ir para casa? – me preguntó, no le contesté, estaba sin aliento. Me sorprendía a mí misma, cómo era posible que andando cuesta abajo me cansara de esta forma - ¿Estás bien?

-A ninguno de los dos lados. En mi casa está mi madre y en el colegio, mis hermanos. No quiero ver a ninguno – le dije.

-Ven, que vamos a mi casa, mis hermanas están en clase y con mi padre no pasa nada – me dijo. Lo mire dudosa – Confía en mí – me dijo. Su mirada me daba sinceridad y mi corazón también me decía que podía confiar en él. Pero tenía miedo – Si tú no quieres no se lo voy a decir a nadie.

-Apenas te conozco – le dije.

-No hace falta, mírame a los ojos y dime si crees que diré algo que tú no quieras decir – me pidió. Yo ya le había mirado mucho los ojos.

-Vale, no me falles – le dije. Me estaba lanzando a una piscina que seguramente podía estar vacía.

-Sube en el coche, que vamos a mi casa – dijo él con una sonrisa. Asentí y subí. Conducía a mucha velocidad, me gustaba la sensación que se sentía al ir a esta velocidad. Llegamos rápido a su casa, y tenía razón estaba en mitad del bosque. Vino corriendo y me abrió la puerta – Está mi padre en casa, voy a dejar el coche en el parking y ahora entro.

-Me da vergüenza – le dije agachado la mirada – Entra conmigo.

-Está bien, dejo el coche aquí - me ofreció su mano, y sin pensármelo se la cogí. Me sentía segura agarrada de su mano. Subimos las escaleras del porche, saco su llave y abrió la puerta.

-¿Edward? – preguntó la voz de el Doctor. Después lo vi asomarse por una puerta desde la planta de arriba.

-Hola papá – dijo Edward.

-¿Bella? – miro confundido. Asentí diciéndole que era yo.

-Hemos estado juntos toda la mañana, pero he descubierto que ella era tu paciente y se quería ir, le he dicho que yo le acompañaba, y al final nos hemos venido a casa – contesto Edward a su padre. Carlisle me miro sorprendido.

-Entonces… ¿Sabes que Bella es mi paciente? – preguntó. La pregunta iba dirigida a su hijo, pero me está mirando a mí.

-Si, lo sé. Y no me importa, puedo ser su amigo igualmente – me dijo sonriendo. En ese momento sonó mi móvil.

-Perdón – dije. Lo saque de mi bolsillo y era mi hermano Emmett – Ahora vuelvo – caminé hasta una pequeña salita que había y descolgué el teléfono.

-Dime Emmett – dije tranquilamente.

-¡ ¿Me puedes decir dónde estas?, ¡Más te vale que tengas una buena explicación, y que me digas que ha pasado para que no estés en el colegio y no hayas asistido a clase! – dijo gritando, seguramente le habían escuchado prácticamente por todo el colegio con esos gritos.

-Emmett, por si no lo recuerdas tú no eres papá. Y no tienes que decirme qué debo y no debo hacer. Estoy bien, con eso te tiene que bastar – le dije. Me había molestado.

-No, no soy papá, pero soy tu hermano mayor. Y no es normal que te hayas ido sin decir nada. Dime ahora mismo dónde estás – me exigió. Suspire con una sonrisa en mis labios.

-No tengo por qué. Déjame tranquila – y colgué. No quería seguir escuchando a mi hermano.

-¿Todo bien? – escuché la voz de Edward. Me giré para mirarle y él y Carlisle estaban en la puerta de la sala.

-Sí, un hermano un poco sobreprotector – les contesté.

_Pov Edward_

Bella se fue a atender la llamada.

-¿Cómo lo has descubierto? – me preguntó mi padre cuando nos quedamos a solas.

-Bella y yo estábamos jugando y me ha dicho el nombre de sus padres. He recordado que tus amigos se llamaban así. Y que tú me dijiste que tenías como paciente a la hija de tu amigo. Bella es la única Swan en el pueblo – le expliqué a mi padre - ¿Cómo esta?

-No soy yo quien debe decirte nada de eso. Pero quiero que tú me digas si sientes algo por ella – me pidió mi padre.

-Es muy pronto para decir si siento algo, más fuerte. Pero sí te puedo decir que me gusta, me atrae – le dije. El asintió. Nos asomamos al comedor. Que es donde estaba Bella.

-No tengo por qué. Déjame tranquila – Escuchamos decir a Bella y después colgó

-¿Todo bien? – Le pregunté. Ella está mirando para la dirección contraria de donde nosotros estábamos, así que se giro y nos miro.

-Si, un hermano un poco sobreprotector – Nos contesto riéndose. Asentí.

-Ven vamos a mi habitación, y hablamos – le dije. Quería preguntarle sobre su enfermedad, aunque no estaba seguro de que me quisiera contestar.

-Vale – la volví a coger de la mano como llevaba haciendo toda la mañana.

-Luego bajamos papá – le dije, y subimos los dos. Mi padre vino detrás porque estaba en la cocina. Nosotros subimos a la tercera planta que era donde estaba mi habitación. Cuando llegamos arriba, caminamos por el pasillo y entramos en la habitación. Ella se quedó en la puerta parada mirando para todos los lados.

-Dios, que habitación más grade – dijo sorprendida – Qué bonita.

-Gracias. Ven, siéntate conmigo aquí en la cama – le dije. Ella caminó hasta donde yo estaba. Pero vio mi ventanal y se fue para allí – Tambien nos podemos sentar allí – le dije. Ella sonrió y asintió. Me levanté y fui con ella.

-Qué bonito es el paisaje – dijo mirándolo todo.

-Bella, sé que solo hace tres días que nos conocemos. Pero me gustaría ser tu amigo y que confiaras en mí – le dije.

-Confió en ti – me contestó sin mirarme a los ojos.

-¿Me quieres explicar sobre tu enfermedad? – le pregunté directamente.

-No es un tema que me guste hablar – me contestó.

-Me gustaría entenderte mejor – le dije. Ella levantó la mirada y nos miramos fijamente.

-Me lo diagnosticaron cuando era pequeña… - comenzó relatando, giró la cara para no mirarme mientras hablaba – siempre he querido hacer cosas, pero por la enfermedad que tengo, no me dejaban hacer muchas de ellas. Desde pequeña vivo medicada. Puede que a medida que voy creciendo las pastillas cambian, pero siguen siendo eso, pastillas. Y así como la medicación cambia con los años también la enfermedad va empeorando – dijo, vi como una lagrima caía por su mejilla, pero rápidamente se la quitó – Cuando era pequeña, tenía unos amigos que vivían en la reserva la Push y que hacían carreras de motos – dijo con nostalgia – Mis hermanos nunca me dejaron ir. Muchas de las clases de gimnasia tampoco las puedo hacer – dijo negando – No me gusta que nadie lo sepa, quiero que la gente me trate por quien soy, Bella. No como a la pobre niña que está enferma. No quiero que me miren con pena. Odio eso. Recuerdo cuando mi padre se fue. En el colegio me miraba como "Pobre, cuatro años y no tiene padre". Muy poca gente lo sabe. Mi madre, mis hermanos, Tanya, Kate e Irina. Sus padres también lo saben. Y bueno tu padre que es mi nuevo médico. Y tú que te has enterado hoy.

-Yo no siento pena por ti – le dije, al ver que estaba llorando.

-¿No?, ¿De verdad? No se te ha pasado por la cabeza. Pobre, dieciséis años y morirá tan joven – dijo llorando más.

-No te vas a morir – le dije, limpiando sus lagrimas que no paraban de salir. Le giré la cara para que me miraba ya que en ningún momento lo había hecho – No vas a morir – le repetí.

-Edward, llevo dieciséis años enferma. No me pidas que tenga esperanza sobre mi vida ahora que puedo ver que estoy empeorando – me dijo.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunté. Tenía tan claro que había empeorado.

-Ayer no fui al cole poque tenía visita médica - me dijo, como si fuera obvio, entonces recordé lo que mi padre me dijo – Cuando acabé la consulta estaba cansada y le dije a mi madre que me quería ir para a casa, me acosté y dormí un rato. Cuando me desperté, me levante y perdí las fuerzas en mis piernas y me caí al suelo. Estuve todo el día en la cama. Si no llega a ser porque tu padre estaba en mi casa me vuelvo loca – dijo, su llanto se había calmado y ahora tan solo era sollozos.

-¿Mi padre estaba en tu casa? – le pregunté.

-Sí fue a ver a mi madre – me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y cambiando de tema, novio? – le pregunté como quien no quiere la cosa.

-No – dijo riéndose – No quiero que nadie más de la gente que lo sabe lo pase mal cuando me muera. No quiero que nadie llore por mí – dijo seriamente.

-No tienes porque negarte al amor por estar enferma – le expliqué.

-Es como yo pienso – me dijo.

Así pasamos parte de la mañana asomados a mi ventanal, ella acabó apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro y yo la tapé cuando empezó a hacer frio. Su móvil sonó varias veces pero no la vi con intención en ningún momento de levantarse a cogerlo. Y después de un rato escuché un coche acercarse. Menos mal que ya nos habían traído los coches de Nueva York, porque si yo no hubiera tenido el mío no hubiera podido estar con Bella todo el día. Sabía que mis hermanas ya habían llegado, lo que significaba que era la hora de la comida.

-¿Son tus hermanas? – me preguntó en un susurro.

-Si, pero no te preocupes, si quiere quedarte aquí, le puedo decir a mi padre que comeremos en la habitación – le dije.

-Por favor – me suplicó. Asentí, me levante y le ayude a ella a hacerlo. Se sentó en la cama y yo me fue a la cocina a decírselo a mi padre. Bajé las escaleras hasta el segundo piso.

-Hombre… el desaparecido, me puedes decir dónde has estado todo el día – dijo Rosalie, exaltada.

-No, papá ya lo sabe y con eso es suficiente – dije, papá estaba apoyado en la encimera mirándonos – Papá, ¿Podemos comer en la habitación? – le pregunté.

-¿Podemos?, ¿Quienes? – pregunto mi hermana Alice.

-Sí, hijo, puedes comer en la habitación – me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Quienes? – insistió Alice.

-Bella – le dije, ella y Rosalie se sorprendieron.

-¿¡Bella esta aquí! – preguntaron casi gritando.

-Sí, ¿Algún problema? – pregunte molesto.

-Sabes la que han montado sus hermanos a la hora del almuerzo, porque Bella no está. Jasper estaba súper nervioso, como si algo malo le pasara. Y Emmett se ha puesto a gritar como un loco – dijo. Pensé que estaban exagerando, pero luego recordé todas las llamadas.

-Bueno, papá, me das nuestra comida – le dije, el asintió y me dio dos bandejas de comida. En las dos había sopa – Papá, toda la mañana cocinando para hacer sopa – dije extrañado. Mis hermanas habían salido de la cocina para poner la mesa del comedor.

-Bella tiene una dieta estricta. Y veo feo que tú te comas un plato de espaguetis y la carbonara mientras ella se tiene que comer un plato de sopa – dijo. Mis hermanas volvieron a entrar.

-Está bien – dije, y subí con las dos bandejas. Entre en la habitación y Bella estaba mirando los CD.

-Lo siento – dijo apartándose de donde estaba y sentándose de nuevo.

-No te preocupes, no pasa nada – le dije sonriendo.

-No sabía que te gustaba Debussy – me dijo agachando la mirada.

-¿Te gusta? – pregunté extrañado.

-Si, mi madre lo ponía cuando era pequeña y me ponía nerviosa – dijo – Es una música que me relaja mucho.

-Me han dicho mis hermanas que tus hermanos se han puesto muy nerviosos cuando no te han visto en el cole – le expliqué.

-Son unos exagerados – dijo encogiéndose de hombros, fue hacia el escritorio que era donde había dejado las bandejas - ¿Sopa?, no sabía que tu hacías la misma dieta que yo.

-No, no la hago, pero hoy comeremos igual – le dije sonriendo. Cada uno nos sentamos en una silla, puse música de Debussy. Picaron la puerta y mi padre entro por ella.

-Siento interrumpir, pero toma Bella, la pastilla, sabes que no puedes saltarte ninguna, y aquí tengo estas – Bella asintió y cogió la pastilla que mi padre le ofreció, del vaso de agua que yo había traído se trago de golpe la pastilla y bebió un largo trago de agua. Mi padre sonrió y se fue. Y pasamos toda la tarde juntos. Cuando el cielo se oscureció, me pidió que la llevara para su casa. Bajamos, mis hermanas están tiradas en el sofá viendo un programa de televisión y mi padre en el sillón medio dormido, pues no le gustaba ese programa.

-Papá – le llamé para que me mirara. Mis hermanas también se giraron – Voy a acompañar a Bella a su casa.

-Está bien, ten cuidado al volver – me dijo sonriendo. Se levantó del sillón.

-¿Has estado bien? – le preguntó a Bella.

-Sí, muchas gracias por dejar que me quede aquí todo el día – le dijo ella a él sonriendo.

-No has sido una molestia en ningún momento – le dijo. Mi padre abrazó a Bella – Espero que vuelvas pronto.

-Claro – le dijo ella – Adiós – le dijo a mis hermanas que estuvieron mirando todo el rato.

El camino fue rápido y llegamos enseguida. Las luces de su casa estaban encendidas, y había dos coches y una moto aparcados enfrente de la casa.

-Gracias por traerme. Y gracias por el día de hoy. Ha sido uno de los mejores en mucho tiempo – me dijo.

-Espero que pasemos más días así – le dije yo. Ella sonrió también. Se acercó y nos abrazamos.

-Nos vemos mañana – me dijo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue. Espere a que entrara en casa antes de irme.

_Pov Bella_

Me daba miedo entrar en mi casa. Mi madre tendría que estar muy enfadada, mis hermanos también. Abrí la puerta, mientras suspiraba. Y en una decima de segundo tenia a todos los habitantes de esa casa delante de mí.

-¿Se pude saber dónde has estado todo el día? – preguntó mi madre.

-¿¡Porque me has colgado! – preguntó gritando Emmett.

-¿Por qué no nos has llamado? – pregunto Jasper.

-¿Por qué no has cogido el teléfono? – preguntó nuevamente mi madre.

-Ya basta. Te he colgado Emmett porque eres un pesado, porque no me dejas respirar. No os he cogido el teléfono porque no quería discutir, no os he llamado porque he estado bien todo el día. Y mamá, he estado en casa de Carlisle – les contesté yo también gritando, eso no era una cosa que yo soliera hacer, pero me están poniendo muy nerviosa.

-¿En casa de Carlisle? – preguntó mi madre.

-Sí, estaba con Edward su, hijo. Y hemos estado en su casa – le dije, mi corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, de lo nerviosa que me habían puesto.

-¿Te has tomado la pastilla en su casa? – me preguntó Jasper, que al parecer se había calmado. Emmett se le continuaba viendo nervioso.

-Sí, Carlisle tenía pastillas en casa y me dio la de la comida – les contesté. Mi hermano Jasper respiro tranquilo.

-Bella, no vuelvas a hacer lo que has hecho hoy – me dijo mi madre seriamente.

-No he hecho nada malo. Y como podéis ver no me ha pasado nada – les dije – ahora si me dejáis pasar, quiero irme a dormir – les dije. Se apartaron para dejarme un espacio para pasar.

-Buenas noches – dijo mi madre dándome un beso y un abrazo.

-Buenas noches Bells – me dijo Jasper. Mi hermano Emmett se fue para el comedor sin decirme nada. Así que me subí, no sería yo la que se rebajara.

**BUENAS! **

**bueno, pues como siempre, sabeis que me encanta dejaros capitulos para qe podais disfrutar. Este como ya habeis podido ver es el primer acercamiento que tienen Edward y Bella. **

**Espero vuestro comentarios y opiniones, sabeis que me levanta mucho el animo saber vuestra opinión. Haber si tengo suerte y puedo actualizar pronto. **

**unbesoooo (K' **

**SANDRAh! **


	6. Chapter 6

**CAPITULO: 5 **

_Pov Bella_

Tres meses después

Estábamos cerca de las vacaciones de navidad. Y este curso había sido completamente diferente a los demás. Este año mi familia de cuatro personas había aumentado a una familia de ocho. Sí, ocho. Mi madre y Carlisle comenzaron a salir juntos, primero lo llevaron en secreto pero después nos lo contaron. Todo fue muy rápido, cuando nos lo contaron a la semana decidieron casarse, una boda a la que sólo fuimos sus hijos. Fue preciosa y muy intima. Cada uno de nosotros reaccionó de una forma diferente. Mi hermano Emmett abrazó a mi madre tan fuerte que casi la deja sin respiración, Jasper fue más delicado pero igual de entusiasta, así como también Alice. Rosalie se enfadó, porque pensó que mi madre quería sustituir a la de ellos y comenzó a gritar. Y Edward y yo nos sorprendimos mucho. Pero nos alegramos por ellos.

Eso no fue lo único que cambió, Rosalie continuaba insistiendo con Jasper, quería acostarse con él a toda costa. Y Alice decía que se había enamorado de Emmett, y cuando fue a contárselo a él, le contesto que él no quería una relación seria si quería que se acostaran le parecía bien pero que entre ellos no habría nada más. Ella se quedó chafada toda la semana. Por otro lado estábamos Edward y yo que nuestra amistad cada vez era más fuerte. Sus hermanas no sabían nada de mi enfermedad, y como la mayor parte del día ahora la pasaba con Edward tampoco les contaba muchas cosas a mis hermanos. Cuando me sentía mal y no iba al colegio Edward hacia campana y se quedaba todo el día conmigo. Me acompañada junto con mi madre a las visitas médicas con su padre. Me había dado cuenta que en solo tres meses que lo conocía me había enamorado de él. Pero no le decía nada, tenía miedo a no ser correspondida y que todo lo nuestro acabara. Me lo pasaba muy bien con él y estábamos muy a gusto juntos. Sabía que lo necesitaba a mi lado y me sentía tranquila cuando sus brazos me rodeaban.

-Princesa – me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no estaba atenta a lo que Edward me estaba diciendo.

-¿Qué? Lo siento, estaba pensando – le dije, estaba apoyada en su pecho, los dos tirados en la hierba del prado tapados con una manta porque hacia frio.

-¿En qué piensas? – me preguntó acariciando mi pelo.

-En estos tres meses – le contesté suspirado.

-Han sido los mejores en mucho tiempo… - susurró.

-Si ninguna duda – le conteste.

-Bella, quiero decirte algo – dijo cambiando el tono de voz y poniéndose serio.

-¿Qué pasa?, no me asustes – le dije sentándome para mirarle.

-No tienes que asustarte, no es nada malo… creo – dijo no muy seguro.

-A ver, dime – le dije sonriendo.

-Bella, yo… estoy enamorado de ti. Te amo desde que te vi en la entrada el primer día de colegio. ¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña – ¿Por qué lloras?

-Yo también te amo, Edward. Claro que quiero ser tu novia – le dije abrazándolo. Cuando deshicimos ese abrazo nos quedamos mirándonos y poco a poco nos comenzamos a besar, fue el mejor beso de mi vida. Sus labios perfectos rozaron los míos… nos separamos poco a poco.

-Te quiero – me dijo en el oído.

-Y yo, yo también – le conteste riéndome – Vamos a decírselo a la familia.

-No creo que sea lo mejor. Con eso de que nuestros padres están juntos… todo sería muy difícil. Por el momento lo podemos llevar en secreto – me contestó. Asentí – Venga vamos a casa que hoy toca comida familiar – los domingos al medio día era comida familiar. Porque era el único día que coincidíamos todos en casa. El resto o se iban de fiesta o estábamos estudiando, o Carlisle trabajaba, mamá tenía una reunión. En cambio los domingos estábamos todos.

-Sí vamos – le dije, él se levantó primero para ayudarme a levantar. Cuando estuve de pie me entró un mareo y me tambaleé, Edward me agarró fuerte para que no me cayera.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó seriamente. Se había tomado muy enserio los síntomas y más cuando le suplique que no dijera nada.

-Sí, solo ha sido un mareo estoy bien – le conteste.

-¿Segura? – asentí. Él no parecía muy convencido, pero se resignó. Me agarró por la cintura y fuimos caminando hasta casa. Ahora vivíamos todos en casa de los Cullen porque claramente era más grande que la nuestra. Al llegar al porche vimos a Jasper sentado leyendo un libro.

-Hombre… mamá y Carlisle llevan toda la mañana preguntando por vosotros – nos dijo mi hermano levantando la vista del libro - ¿Estás bien? - Preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-Sí, por qué – mentí, no me sentía bien, pero tampoco los quería a todos encima mío.

-Estas demasiado pálida – me dijo, Edward me giro la cara para mirarme el también.

-Tiene razón – me dijo también Ed.

-Pues estoy bien, no os preocupéis – les dije. Me solté del agarre de Edward y entré dentro de casa. Dejé la manta encima del sofá ya que yo seguía abrigada con ella. Y me fui a la cocina, donde seguramente estaría mi madre. Cuando entré, efectivamente allí estaba ella.

-Hija, que bueno que ya estás en casa – dijo y vino a darme un beso - ¿Edward? – preguntó al no verlo conmigo.

-Esta afuera con Jasper – le contesté.

-No lo entiendo – dijo Rosalie a nuestras espaldas.

-Por qué todos vamos a comer pollo con patatas. Y Bella tiene que comer pescado. ¿Por qué no comemos todos iguales? – le preguntó a mi madre.

-Hija, esto ya lo hemos hablado, sabes que Bella esta a dieta – le dijo Carlisle que también entraba en la cocina.

-Yo también estoy a dieta y como lo mismo que todos – dijo. Se podía notar claramente que yo no le caía bien a Rosalie, y había notado que tampoco a Alice, no sabía el motivo, pero Edward me repetía siempre que no me preocupara, que sus hermanas eran así.

-Pero tú la estás haciendo porque te da la gana, a ella se la puso su médico – contestó, me tense cuando dijo eso pero Rosalie parecía verlo normal el comentario.

-Tonterías, ni que estuviera enferma… - y se fue enfadada. Yo me quedé parada, sí, sí estaba enferma… lamentablemente era así.

-¿Estás bien? No tienes buena cara – me dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí.

-Sí, no te preocupes – le dije, así como también le había dicho a Jasper y Edward.

-Bella, sabes que me tienes que decir si algo te pasa – me dijo seriamente.

-Estoy bien, de verdad – dije levantando el tono. Me había puesto nerviosa de repetirlo tantas veces en tan poco tiempo.

-No te pongas así Bella – me dijo mi madre acercándose también a mí – Sabes que nos preocupamos por ti.

-Lo sé mama, pero estoy bien – le dije esperando que se lo creyera – Voy poniendo la mesa – Me fui al cajón de los cubiertos. Cogí los necesarios y me fui para el comedor. Cuando bajé las escaleras me di cuenta que todos estaban fuera. Emmett hacia una lucha con Jasper, Edward los estaba mirando y Rosalie y Alice miraban revistas de moda. Coloqué todos los cubiertos en su sitio y volví a subir. A mitad de la escalera me volví a marear, me agarre fuerte a la barandilla y espere a que pasara.

-Oye ¿Estás bien? – escuche preguntar a Rosalie.

-Sí – le contesté. El mareo estaba desapareciendo poco a poco.

-Pues no tienes buena cara – me dijo, como si yo no lo supiera. Vi como se fue, y yo continué subiendo.

-Bella ¿puedes bajar la bandeja con el pollo? – me preguntó mi madre, asentí y la cogí. Cuando bajaba las escaleras, me comenzó a faltar el aire, no podía respirar. Empecé a toser bruscamente. Intentaba respirar hondo para poder recibir aire, no lo conseguía. Comencé a ver puntos negros y después todos se volvió negro.

_Pov Emmett_

-Venga hermanito, demuéstrame que eres mejor que yo – dije burlándome de él. Llevábamos tres luchas y las tres había ganado yo, pero él quería la revancha.

-Esta vez sí te voy a ganar – dijo. Edward comenzó a reírse. Era un buen chico, pero pasaba demasiado tiempo con mi hermanita, y eso no me gustaba. Rosalie era un huracán por donde pasaba lo derribaba, un estilo a mí, pero yo lo hacía con más estilo seguramente. En cambio Alice era más estilo Jasper, aunque en alguna ocasión me había dicho que me quería, yo le dije que a mí solo me tendría por una noche, me gustaba más ir de flor en flor. Carlisle era una gran tipo, quería mucho a mi madre y ella era feliz con él a su lado.

-En tus sueños – le dije y comenzamos a luchar. Cuando le iba a ganar nuevamente escuchamos un ruido muy fuerte. Y entramos todos corriendo en casa. La imagen que vi me dejó paralizado. Mi hermana estaba en el suelo al pie de la escalera, se le había caído el plato de pollo. Carlisle y mamá también se asomaron desde arriba y cuando vieron a Bella bajaron corriendo. Edward y Jasper se agacharon para ver como estaba, así como Alice y Rose. Me costó mucho reaccionar pero finalmente lo hice.

-¿Bella? – la llamaba Jasper dándole leves golpes en la mejilla. Carlisle estaba mirando el pulso, negó y me quede sin aliento, no respiraba.

-Aparta, Jasper – le dijo, mi hermano se apartó y Carlisle comenzó a hacerle masaje cardiaco y a darle respiración artificial, luego de un par de minutos volvió a mirar el pulso y negó nuevamente. Edward se echó para atrás con las manos en la cabeza.

-Mi niña, despierta – dijo mamá cogiéndole de la mano.

Carlisle continúo haciéndole el masaje y dándole la respiración, pero nuevamente no le encontró pulso. Mi madre estaba llorando y agarraba fuertemente su mano. Lo volvió a intentar y cuando le fue a mirar el pulso una sonrisa apareció en su rostro.

-Está viva – susurró. Se escucho un suspiro de alivio colectivo – Pero es muy leve, hay que llevarla al hospital – nos dijo. Edward se levantó corriendo y fue a la puerta del garaje – Coge el Mercedes – le gritó a Edward. Mi madre continuaba llorando. Me acerqué a ella y le abracé por detrás.

-Tranquila mamá, estará bien – le dije. Ella se giro y escondió su cabeza en mi cuello. Escuchamos un claxon. Miré a Carlisle y me indicó que la cogiera para meterla en el coche. Cogí con cuidado a mi hermana, se la veía tan frágil cuando estaba inconsciente.

-Esme ven conmigo en el Mercedes. Edward, tu conduce que yo me pondré atrás con Bella. Vosotros chicos ir en el de Rosalie – nos indicó. Me pareció buena idea porque yo estaba muy nervioso como para conducir.

Metí a mi hermana en el Mercedes de Carlisle, mi madre metió en el asiento del copiloto y Edward conducía. Me fui corriendo al garaje donde todos me esperaban metidos en el coche de Rosalie. Estuvimos todo el camino en silencio. Jasper miraba por la ventana y pude ver como se le caía una lágrima. Apoyé mi mano en su hombro.

-Va a estar bien – le dije, me miro y sus ojos estaban rojos. Al parecer había llorado más de lo que yo pensé.

-¿Cómo no nos hemos dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal? – me preguntó llorando.

-No ha sido nuestra culpa, sabes cómo es ella, no se lo ha dicho a nadie – dije. Mi hermana no le gustaba que la viéramos mal y seguramente por ello se había callado.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué se ha desmayado?, ¿Qué pasa que sabéis todos menos nosotras? – preguntó Rosalie, ligeramente molesta mirándonos por el retrovisor. Jasper y yo nos miramos, no sabíamos si contar o no.

-Venga, teóricamente somos familia ahora todos. Tenemos derecho a saberlo – dijo Alice.

-Bella está enferma – dije en un susurro.

-¿Qué? – preguntaron las dos, Rosalie frenó de golpe y Jasper y yo nos dimos un golpe con el asiento. Las dos se giraron y nos miraron.

-Que está enferma – les repitió Jasper.

-De eso nos hemos enterado. ¿Pero como que está enferma?, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Por qué no respiraba? – preguntó de golpe Alice.

-Pues está enferma porque lo está desde que nació, tiene insuficiencia cardiaca y por eso no podía respirar – le aclaré yo. Las dos se quedaron con la boca abierta de la impresión. Estaban en shock.

-Rosalie, puedes volver a conducir, queremos llegar al hospital – le dijo Jasper, aunque parecía una pregunta, él se lo estaba exigiendo. Rosalie no dijo nada y arrancó el coche conduciendo a mayor velocidad que antes.

_Pov Carlisle _

-Bella ¿puedes bajar la bandeja con el pollo? – Le preguntó Esme cuando entraba a la cocina. Ella asintió y lo cogió. Me quedé observándola hasta que desapareció por la puerta. Esme estaba cortando acabando de freír las patatas, cuando escuchamos un fuerte golpe. Los dos nos miramos pensando lo peor.

-Bella… - susurró. Y los dos salimos corriendo. Al asomarnos los chicos estaban parados sorprendidos. Y Bella tirada en el suelo. Bajamos corriendo las escaleras. Mis hijos y Jasper se tiraron al suelo alrededor de Bella. Emmett se quedó parado parecía no poder reaccionar cuando lo hizo se tiro al suelo con todos. Esme estaba a un lado de Bella.

-¿Bella? – la llamaba Jasper dándole leves golpes en la mejilla. Le miré el pulso y no lo encontré, un escalofrió recorrió mi espalda.

-Aparta Jasper – le pedí, el se apartó y comencé a darle masaje cardiaco y a darle respiración artificial. Conté cada segundo con cuidado para hacerlo bien y volví a mirar el pulso. No encontré nada y tampoco respiraba.

-Mi niña, despierta – Dijo Esme cogiéndola de la mano. Continúe con el masaje y la respiración, pero nuevamente no encontré el pulso. Me empecé a desesperar, no podía perder a Bella, ella no podía morir. Esme comenzó a llorar más fuerte y apretó más en su agarre. Lo intenté nuevamente, dándole otro ciclo completo de resucitación ¿cuánto tiempo había pasado? ¿Sería ya demasiado? Al mirar le encontré pulso y sonreí involuntariamente.

-Está viva – susurré. Escuché un suspiro por parte de todos – Pero es leve, hay que llevarla al hospital – les dije. Mi hijo se levantó y salió corriendo - Coge el Mercedes – le grité. Era mucho mejor para trasladarla al hospital que no el volvo, el Jeep o BMW. Esme estaba llorando desconsoladamente, quise acercarme para confortarla. Pero quería asegurarme de que el no pulso desaparecía. Emmett se acercó a ella y le abrazó por la espalda.

-Tranquila mamá, estará bien – le dijo. Ella se giró y escondió la cabeza en el cuello de su hijo. Escuché el claxon de mi coche. Miré a Emmett indicándole que si podía coger a Bella para llevarla al auto. El se separó de Esme y cogió con sumo cuidado a su hermana.

-Esme, ven conmigo en el Mercedes. Edward, tú conduce que yo me pondré atrás con Bella. Vosotros chicos ir en el de Rosalie – dije, todos asintieron, mis hijas y Jasper salieron corriendo hacia el garaje, Esme se metió en al asiento del copiloto, y cuando Emmett dejó a Bella en el asiento trasero del coche salió corriendo también para el garaje. Yo me metí y Edward arranco rápidamente.

-Carlisle, ¿Estará bien? – me preguntó Esme girándose para verme la cara. Vi como mi hijo también me miró por el retrovisor.

-Haré todo lo que pueda, lo sabes – le dije. No podía asegurarle nada.

-No Carlisle necesito que me digas que no le va a pasar nada a mi hija – me pidió.

-Eso no puedo decírtelo – le dije – Cuando lleguemos al hospital la revisaré por completo. Entonces, te diré si está bien – vi por la ventana que habíamos llegado al hospital. Mi hijo salió.

-Necesitamos una camilla – gritó. Un paramédico se acercó con una.

-¿Doctor Cullen? – Me preguntó una enfermera al verme – Usted no tiene guardia.

-No, pero es la hija de mi mujer – les contesté, coloqué en la camilla a Bella.

-En cuanto tenga algo salgo a avisaros – les dije y entramos corriendo.

-¿Información? – preguntó una enfermera.

-Mujer, dieciséis años, insuficiencia cardiaca, se a desmayado bajando las escaleras, he tenido que darle tres ciclos de resucitación. Le he encontrado pulso muy leve, 40 por minuto. – les indiqué. La enfermera rápidamente me pasó todo lo necesario para sedarla y la intubé.

_Pov Edward _

Estaba muy nervioso, sabía que Bella no se encontraba bien hoy, pero no pensé que fuera a pasar esto. Estaba muy nervioso, mi padre nos había pedido que esperáramos en la sala de espera, mientras él la atendía. Esme estaba sentada llorando y yo daba vueltas por la sala.

Vi a Emmett y Jasper entrando corriendo y mis hermanas que venían detrás.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó Jasper sentándose al lado de su madre.

-No sabemos nada todavía – le contesté. Alice y Rosalie se sentaron en las sillas y Emmett se quedo de pie. Jasper se coloco al lado de su madre y la estuvo consolando. No sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, pero se me hizo eterno. Finalmente mi padre salió con cara seria y me asusté. Esme y Jasper se levantaron rápidamente. Y después mis hermanas. Me preguntaba si Jasper y Emmett les abrían contado.

-¿Cómo esta? – dijo Esme desesperada.

-Estable – le contestó mi padre. Respiré aliviado y creo que no fui el único – Ahora la vamos a llevar a la UCI hasta mañana para tenerla vigilada y si continua bien, mañana la trasladaremos a una habitación – nos dijo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto Emmett.

-Al parecer su enfermedad hizo que tuviera algo de líquido en los pulmones, por lo que no pudo respirar bien y se desmayó

-¿Está despierta? – pregunté, necesitaba verla. Necesitaba cogerle la mano y ver por mí mismo que estaba bien.

-No, está dormida – contestó.

-¿Podemos verla? – preguntó esta vez Jasper.

-En la habitación solo puede entrar una persona. Los demás tendrán que esperar fuera – nos contestó.

-¿Por qué no nos habíais dicho nada?, ¿No pertenecemos a esta nueva familia? – preguntó Rosalie cruzada de brazos.

-Ahora no es el momento – dijo mi padre seriamente.

-No papá, Rose tiene razón, todos sabían menos nosotras – mi hermana pequeña también estaba molesta.

-Bella no quería que nadie supiera. Y es a ella a la que le corresponde decirlo – les dijo mi padre.

-¿Por qué Edward sabía? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Ella me lo dijo – les contesté.

-Ven cariño, que te acompaño a la habitación – dijo mi padre, la envolvió con sus brazos y la condujo para dentro.

-¿Podemos ir? – le preguntó Jasper.

-Desde fuera – dijo mirándonos. Asentimos todos y los seguimos. Estaba nervioso, no sabía cómo me la iba a encontrar. Fuimos caminado todos en silencio – Aquí os tenéis que quedar chicos – nos dijo, nos señalo un pequeño pasillo – desde hay podréis verla – Emmett y Jasper entraron rápidamente. Y después yo y mis hermanas. La imagen que vi me destrozó por dentro. Bella estaba tirada en una cama, mucho más pálida que de costumbre. Tenía mucho tubos alrededor, uno le salía de la boca, lo que supuse por lo que sabía de medicina gracias a mi padre sería la intubación, tenía parches que le controlaban los latido de su corazón, la intravenosa con por lo menos tres o cuatro bolsas de sueros diferentes.

-Dios – fue la única palabra que salió de la boca de mi hermana – Pobre – Emmett estaba mirando fijamente sin mover ni un solo músculo. Y Jasper pude observar que estaba llorando. Yo también tenía ganas de hacerlo, pero me lo contuve. Esme y papá entraron a la habitación y ella se puso a llorar cuando vio a Bella. Papá la sujetaba para que no se callera al suelo.

-Ha sido tu culpa – me acusó Emmett.

-¿Cómo? – le pregunté dudoso.

-Mi hermana esta así por tu culpa. Está siempre contigo, y no te has dado cuenta de que estaba tan mal – dijo levantando el tono de voz.

-Ella me ha dicho que estaba bien – le dije. No me podía acusar de eso.

-No quiero que te acerques a mi hermana, lo único que le aportas es que se ponga así – me dijo colocándose enfrente mío.

-No me vas a prohibir acercarme a Bella – le contesté.

-Eh, eh. ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi padre poniéndose entre los dos.

-Mi hermana se ha puesto así por culpa de tu hijo – dijo Emmett señalándome.

-Nadie tiene la culpa de lo que le ha pasado a Bella, tú sabes que esto podría pasar alguna vez – dijo mi padre – Recordad que estamos en un hospital y hay que guardar silencio – nos dijo seriamente.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar ingresada? – le pregunté. Lo que pareció interesar y Emmett y Jasper que miraban por el cristal, ahora veían atentamente a mi padre. Quedaban tres días para que se acabara el colegio y tuviéramos las fiestas de navidad. Y no me gustaría que ella las pasara en el hospital.

-Depende de cómo progrese. Cuando despierte, le haremos unas pruebas y veremos cómo continua – nos dijo. Esme vino por detrás de él. Tenía los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando.

-¿Cuándo despertara? – preguntó mientras abrazaba a mi padre.

-Ahora la tenemos sedada cuando la traslademos mañana a la habitación le quitaremos la intubación y la sedación – le dijo. Ella asintió – Venga chicos, ir a casa y haceros algo para comer – nos dijo papá.

-Yo no me voy a mover del hospital – dijeron Jasper y Emmett a la vez.

-Carlisle tiene razón, ir para casa, recoger el pollo que se ha caído y os hacéis algo para comer – dijo Esme.

-Pero… - fue a replicar Jasper.

-No, iros a casa. No nos podemos quedar todos – dijo seriamente.

-Ir todos en el coche de Rosalie – nos dijo papá.

-Cualquier cosa, nos llamáis – le dijo Jasper a Esme. Y todos en silencio nos fuimos.

…

_Pov Bella _

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado, estaba en una completa oscuridad, llena de tranquilidad. Aunque podía escuchar una voces a lo lejos, aunque me costaba saber de quienes eran.

-¿Tarda mucho en despertar? – dijo la voz de una mujer.

-No te preocupes, ya le quitamos la sedación – le contestó un hombre. Notaba que alguien me estaba apretando la mano.

-Bella, mi niña despiértate – era mi madre sin duda. ¿Qué me había pasado?, ¿Dónde estaría Edward?, ¿Y mis hermanos?, ¿Rosalie y Alice? Apreté débilmente la mano de mi madre.

-¿Bella? – Escuché preguntarme – Carlisle, me ha apretado la mano – dijo.

-Hermanita – ese era Emmett. Poco a poco abrí los ojos y vi a todos alrededor de la cama.

-¿Qué me ha pasado? – susurre, intentando incorporarme y sacarme la mascarilla de oxigeno que tenia puesta. Carlisle me echo para atrás para que no me levantara.

-No, no te levantes y no te la quites – me dijo – Tienes que descansar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – volví a preguntar, me dolía mucho la garganta.

-Te desmayaste ayer bajando las escaleras – me contestó Carlisle. Entonces recordé lo que pasó, como me faltaba el aire, los puntos negros…

-Me faltó el aire – le dije susurrando.

-Lo sé – me dijo.

-Cariño, por qué no nos has dicho que te encontrabas mal – dijo mi madre acariciándome.

-Era una tontería – dije mirando a mi hermanos que estaban negando.

-Una tontería, perece mentira. Te desmayas porque no puedes respirar y dices que es una tontería – me dijo Jasper. No le contesté y mire a Edward, quería abrazarlo. Él me sonrió dándome ánimo. Giré la cara y mire a Rosalie y Alice.

-¿Lo sabéis? – pregunté en un susurro, la voz no me salía en un tono razonable.

-Sí – dijeron las dos mirando al suelo.

-Bueno, vamos a salir y a dejar a Bella descansar. Que tenéis que estudiar para mañana – dijo Carlisle.

-¿Cuándo me darás el alta? – le pregunté.

-Por el momento estarás unos días ingresada, depende como evoluciones veremos qué hacemos – me dijo mientras miraba una de las maquinas. Mis hermanos me dieron un beso y me abrazaron.

-Recupérate pronto, Bella – me dijo Alice. Y se fue detrás de mis hermanos.

-Espero que pronto estés en casa – dijo Rosalie, todavía en tres meses no había visto una sonrisa de ella dirigida a mí, y ahora lo estaba haciendo, me estaba sonriendo.

-Yo también lo espero Rosalie – le devolví la sonrisa. Se fue.

-Ahora entraré, voy un momento fuera y os dejamos solos – dijo mi madre, me dio un beso en la frente y salió. Me había quedado a solas con Edward. Estaba de espaldas a mí.

-Me has asustado – dijo sin mirarme.

-Lo siento – le contesté. Comencé a toser y vino a mí rápidamente.

-¿Estás bien? – dijo seriamente. Fue para la puerta, pero le agarre del brazo.

-Estoy bien – le dije – Siento mucho no haberte dicho que me encontraba tan mal – dije mirándole.

-No lo vuelvas a hacer… - me dijo se acerco y me besó. Necesitaba mucho ese beso, ese contacto con él.

**buenas!**

**bueno, aquí tengo un nuevo capitulo, este me costo más pues tenia que investigar algunas cosas, asi como en el siguiente, pero finalmente ya lo puedo subir. Espero que le guste y los disfruten. **

**Gracias a kykio88, por ayudarme con el fic. Y por supuesto a todas mis lectoras, que me comentan siempre. Sois vosotras las que haceis que siga escribiendo. **

**Espero muchos comentarios con su opinion. **

**UNBESOOOOO (kk'**

**SANDRAh!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CAPITULO: 6**

_Pov Alice_

Me daba mucha pena Bella, jamás había conocido a nadie de dieciséis años enferma desde pequeña. Sí que se enfermara de mayor como mi madre, pero no desde pequeña, y Bella me daba mucha pena por eso. Papá nos pidió que nos fuéramos a casa, porque era tarde y Bella tenía que descansar. Rosalie y yo no refunfuñamos, a mi hermano parecía molestarle que le pidiera que se fuera, pero no dijo nada, en cambio Emmett y Jasper sí protestaron. No es que Bella me cayera mal, que era lo que la mayoría de la gente pensaba, sino que estaba celosa, porque me había quitado a mi hermano. Edward siempre estaba atento en mí y ahora no se separaba de Bella, en pocas palabras, era como si me lo hubiera robado.

Fuimos todo el camino en silencio. Jasper y Edward miraban cada uno a una ventana. Emmett se sentó adelante y también miraba hacia afuera y apretaba los puños, se notaba su molestia. Mi hermana paró el coche y me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado a casa.

-¿Qué vamos a cenar? – tenía mucha hambre, y no sabía cocinar, sólo unas tostadas y no quería cenar eso.

-Yo no tengo hambre, me voy a la habitación – dijo mi hermano, y sin despedirse se fue.

-Nosotros tampoco. Buenas noches – dijeron los dos hermanos y se fueron.

-Rosalie, hazme una ensalada – le pedí a mi hermana, le dije eso porque era lo único que ella sabia cocinar.

-Tienes que aprender a cocinar – me dijo subiendo las escaleras del garaje.

-Pero si tú tampoco sabes – dije riéndome y siguiéndola.

-Pero al menos sé hacer algo – me dijo riendo también. Cuando preparó las ensaladas nos sentamos en la mesa de la cocina para cenar. Al rato escuchamos la puerta y supusimos que sería papá, porque solamente quedaba él por llegar. Y efectivamente no nos equivocamos.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté, se sentó cansado en una silla al lado de nosotras.

-Cansado, con lo de Bella, las guardias, Esme que no quiere separarse de ella. Son demasiadas cosas – dijo suspirando.

-¿Cómo está Bella? – pregunté.

-Estable. No puedo decirte que está perfectamente y que se va al recuperar al cien por cien, pero tampoco que va a morir – nos dijo. Mi hermana hizo una mueca en la última palabra.

-Carlisle, no te he escuchado entrar – dijo Emmett llegando a la cocina para coger algo de la nevera. Desde ayer que pasó lo de Bella estaba muy serio.

-¿Estás en tu habitación? – preguntó mi padre.

-No, estamos en la de mi hermana – dijo abriendo la nevera.

-¿Estamos? – preguntó mi padre confuso, Emmett asintió – Jasper y tú. - Asintió de nuevo. Cogió embutido y un cacho de pan y se fue para arriba. Nos dijo adiós con la mano y desapareció - ¿Dónde está vuestro hermano? – nos preguntó.

-A dicho que no tenía hambre y se ha ido a la habitación – le contestó Rosalie levantándose para fregar los platos.

_Pov Esme_

-Carlisle, estoy preocupada – le dije a mi marido. Me encontraba en la habitación de hospital d mi hija – Me ha pillado por sorpresa, nunca le había pasado.

-Mi amor, recuerda que Bella tiene una enfermedad que puede ir empeorando – dijo, intentaba calmarme pero no lo conseguía, no en este momento.

-¿No lo entiendes? Carlisle, estaba muerta. No sabía que estaba tan mal, no he estado atenta, no la he cuidado. Es culpa mía – dije mientras me ponía a llorar. Acaricié su pelo, la veía tan frágil en esta cama. Con todas las maquinas que me producían dolor de cabeza.

-No te culpes. No tienes la culpa. Nadie la tiene. Ahora debes que ser fuerte, por tu hija, por tus hijos, por todos. Me voy a ir a casa con los chicos. Mañana cuando venga le hago unas pruebas e intento darle pronto el alta aprovechando que yo soy su médico y que vivo con ella en casa. Le recetaré unas pastillas para las fuerzas y seguramente le mandare más pastillas nuevas – me dijo desde el otro lado de la cama. No pude evitar soltar una sonrisa cuando dijo que habrían mas pastillas, como a mi hija le gustaban tanto – Si pasa algo me llamas inmediatamente.

-Claro que sí – dije rodeando la cama y abrazándolo.

-No te pongas mal, estate tranquila – me calmó acariciando mi mejilla – Haré todo lo que esté en mis manos por tu hija.

_Pov Carlisle_

Después de hablar con mis hijas, me fui a la habitación de Edward. Él había pasado mucho tiempo con Bella los últimos tres meses, y seguramente lo estaría pasando mal. Cuando estuve enfrente de su puerta piqué, pero nadie contestó. Así que entré, pero la habitación estaba vacía. Posiblemente estuviera en la sala del piano, así que bajé las escaleras para ver si esta allí. Pero tampoco lo encontré. Me fui a la cocina nuevamente.

-Edward no está en su habitación – le dije a mis hijas.

-Estará donde el piano, papá – me contesto Rosalie.

-Tampoco está allí – le respondí.

-¿Has mirado en la biblioteca? – me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa. Sonreí y fue a la biblioteca así que baje a la primera planta. Y como supuso mi hija estaba allí. Estaba tirado en el suelo apoyado a una silla y miraba una foto de su madre. En silencio me senté junto a él.

-La echas de menos… - no se lo preguntaba porque sabía que era así.

-A veces me gustaría preguntarle, y contarle cosas y no puedo porque no la tengo conmigo – dijo acariciando su foto.

-Me tienes a mí o Esme. Nosotros también te podemos contestar o escuchar tus cosas – le dije.

-La necesito a ella – susurró.

-Pero no podemos volver el tiempo atrás, hijo – le dije. Y tenía razón, muchas veces en mi vida había querido no haberme ido nunca de Forks, pero el tiempo sólo tenía una dirección y era para adelante, no había marcha atrás – intenta contarme a mí lo que necesitas decirle a ella.

-Tengo miedo de tu reacción – dijo sin mirarme a la cara.

-No lo tengas hijo, no puede ser tan malo como para que me enfade – le dije dándole ánimo para contarme.

-Tengo novia – dijo en un susurro que casi ni lo escuché.

-Eso es fantástico. ¿Es del pueblo?, ¿La conozco?, ¿Y quién es? – le pregunté, no sé porque tenía miedo, era una noticia maravillosa.

-Sí es del pueblo y sí la conoces… - con la cabeza lo animé para que continuara – Es Bella – mis ojos se abrieron rápidamente y me quedé en silencio tratando de asimilarlo.

-¿Qué? – Pregunté sorprendido – No puedes estar hablando en serio.

-Si papá, es verdad. – me dijo seriamente.

-No puedes estar con ella. Es tu hermanastra. Es la hija de mi mujer – le dije, este niño no se daba cuenta lo que estaba diciendo.

-Me enamoré de ella mucho antes de que fuera mi hermanastra y tú sabias que me gustaba. Y que es la hija de Esme, con eso no pasa nada. Jasper también es hijo de Esme y Rosalie se quiere acostar con él. Y Emmett también es hijo de Esme y Alice dice que está enamorada de él. ¿Porque yo no puedo tener una relación con Bella? – dijo levantando la voz.

-No me levantes la voz, y no puedes, porque es diferente, ellas están encaprichadas, se acabaran cansando. Pero no puedes estar con tu hermanastra. Sois familia – dije desesperado.

-No papá, Bella no es mi familia, por nuestras venas no corre la misma sangre. Ella es una Swan y yo un Cullen. Porque mucho que os hayáis casado no somos hermanos y sí, novios. Y lo seguiré siendo pienses lo que pienses – dijo levantándose.

-Edward no hemos acabado de hablar – le dije levantándome yo también,

-Yo sí – y se fue dando un portazo. Mi hijo se había vuelto loco, no podía ser el novio de Bella, eran muy jóvenes, hermanastros, era una gran responsabilidad.

_Pov Bella_

Estúpido pitido, ya era la tercera vez que me despertaba esta noche. Mi madre se había quedado dormida dándome la mano, incorporándome un poco miré el reloj. Eran las nueve de la mañana. No me iba a dormir otra vez. No quería despertar a mi madre, parecía cansada. Así que me quedé en silencio hasta que Carlisle entró en la habitación, con el dedo indiqué que no hiciera ruido.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó en un susurro. Su tono era serio y severo. ¿Qué le pasaba?

-Bien, quiero irme a casa – le dije, no me encontraba de maravillas, pero mejor que otras veces sí, y quería irme a mi casa ya.

-Voy hacerte unas pruebas ahora y después hablamos de eso – me dijo mirando una carpeta.

-¿Qué pruebas? – pregunté.

-Primero te haré una radiografía para evaluar el tamaño del corazón y el estado de tus pulmones. También un electro, para monitorizar la actividad eléctrica del corazón, eso es pura precaución. Y después te haré un ECO – me dijo, mientras se asomaba para llamar a alguien.

-Mamá – dije mientras la zarandeaba un poco con el brazo que no tenía la intravenosa – mamá, despierta – Ella se movió un poco.

-Mi vida, ya estas despierta – dijo sonriendo – buenos días – me dio un beso en la frete – Cariño – dijo cuando vio a Carlisle.

-Buenos días, mi amor – le contestó él acercándose para besarla.

-Dr. Cullen. ¿Me necesita? – preguntó un celador entrando en mi habitación.

-Sí, lleve a la paciente para hacerse una radiográfica – dijo señalándome.

Y así estuvimos casi toda la mañana de prueba en prueba. Me sorprendió que no hubiera hecho nada y estaba cansada. A mí no me hacían falta pruebas para saber que había empeorado, que había subido de nivel. Me volvieron a traer a mi habitación. Mi madre me estaba esperando sentada en una silla, se había cambiado de ropa. Seguramente fue a casa mientras me hacían las pruebas.

-¿Has ido a casa? – pregunté. Ella asintió.

-Bueno, ya tengo los resultados de todo – dijo Carlisle entrando, con un montón de papeles en la mano.

-¿Y?, ¿Me puedo ir a casa? – le pregunté ansiosa, quería salir ya de aquí.

-Te daré el alta mañana, pero Bella, en casa no va a ser diferente de esto y lo sabes – me dijo tranquilamente – Vas a tener reposo absoluto, de la cama al sillón y al baño. Estas débil, y no nos queremos arriesgar. Te doy el alta porque yo estoy encasa contigo, sino te quedarías más tiempo. La cosa se ha empezado a poner más seria – me explicó, mi madre me apretó fuerte la mano.

-Carlisle, ¿te pasa algo? – le pregunté, no lo notaba hablándome como siempre y no me gustaba.

-No quiero que te alteres… - me dijo, mirando a mi madre. Yo también la mire y miraba para otro lado.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté. Los dos se quedaron callados, y me empecé a poner nerviosa – He preguntado, ¿Qué pasa? – exigí, la máquina de mi lado empezó a sonar, rápidamente.

-Tranquila – me dijo Carlisle volviéndome a recostar ya que me había incorporado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – cuestioné nuevamente.

-Edward me ha dicho que sois novios – dijo seriamente. El sonido del monitor no se calmó. ¿Por qué lo había hecho?, ¿No podía esperar a que se lo dijéramos los dos? – Bella cálmate, estas hiperventilando – me dijo. Comencé a respirar hondo y me calmé.

-¿Y qué pasa? – pregunté cuando el ritmo de mi corazón se escuchaba normal otra vez.

-No me parece bien – dijo él. Miré a mi madre, tenía la mirada gacha, no necesitaba preguntarle para saber que a ella tampoco le parecía bien.

-¿Por qué? – pregunté con un poco de miedo.

-Sois hermanastros, vivís en la misma casa, tenéis que ser muy responsables, Bella estas enferma tiene… - sabía que iba a sacar ese tema.

-Que este enferma no significa que no pueda tener novio nunca, yo puedo hacer mi vida amorosa, como cualquier otra persona – dije, me estaban poniendo nerviosa.

-No, y lo sabes. Tienes una enfermedad seria, muchas cosas de una relación no las podréis vivir bien – dijo.

-Quiero a tu hijo, y si él no me deja, no me arrepiento porque mientras él quiera, voy a estar con Edward digáis lo que digáis – les hable a los dos seriamente. Carlisle me iba a contestar, pero Edward entró por la puerta. Nos miró las caras a todos. Y frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto acariciándome la mejilla.

-Me dijiste que lo haríamos juntos – le murmuré, pero sabía que me habían escuchado nuestros padres.

-No tenía planeado decir nada, surgió en el momento – me dijo. Me besó delicadamente en los labios. Menos mal que me habían cambiado la mascarilla de oxigeno, por las puntillas nasales. Era mucho más cómodo.

-Sepárate de mi hermana ahora mismo – dijo claramente la voz de Emmett. Cuando fijé la vista en él tenia los puños apretados. Mi madre también se dio cuenta y fue hacia él. Mi hermano Jasper estaba con la boca abierta, y Rosalie y Alice no se quedaban atrás.

-Emmett, hijo, no es el momento, compórtate – le dijo mi madre agarrando sus puños.

-¿Qué hacías besando a mi hermana? – preguntó más calmado.

-Es mi novia, puedo besarla todo lo que me dé la gana – dijo Edward y volvió a besarme. La situación me estaba poniendo cada vez más nerviosa.

-Eres un desgraciado, apártate de mi hermana, ¡ahora! – dijo levantando el tono.

-No me voy a separar de ella - dijo Edward tranquilamente cogiéndome la mano.

-He dicho que dejes a mi hermana – repitió acercándose a él. El monitor a mi lado de descontroló y una alarma comenzó a sonar.

-Basta, demasiado. Salir todos de la habitación ahora – dijo Carlisle acercándose a mí y presionando algo en el aparato para que dejara de sonar, por fin. Luego, con la simple mirada me indicó calma. Pero ahora sí que no podía, porque sabía que al salir de aquí mi hermano le pegaría a Edward.

-Eh, Bella – susurró Edward a mi lado – Tranquila, no pasa nada, no tienes porque ponerte así – me dijo murmurando y acariciándome. Mi corazón se fue calmando – Así, muy bien – dijo sonriendo, sus palabras verdaderamente me habían tranquilizado.

-Bueno, creo que ha sido suficiente por hoy – anunció Carlisle.

-No, yo he venido a ver a mi hermana, dile a él que se vaya – dijo Jasper esta vez.

-No quiero que Edward se valla – dije, hablando por primera vez desde que entraran todos.

-¿Cómo? – preguntaron mis dos hermanos a la vez.

-Lo que oyen, no quiero que Edward se valla – repetí – Quiero que se quede hoy conmigo por la noche – dije mirándolo. Él sonrió y asintió.

-Mañana hay colegio – dijo Rosalie.

-A mi me da igual, si Bella quiere que esté aquí. Aquí me quedo – dijo mirando en todo momento a su padre.

-Hablaré seriamente contigo, en otro momento – le dijo Carlisle.

-No me entendiste anoche. No tengo nada que hablar de este tema contigo – le dijo bruscamente.

-Edward no le hablas así – le recriminé.

-No tiene que meterse en mi vida – dijo muy serio. Me estaba sorprendiendo mucho como se estaba desenvelejando la situación y me daba mucho miedo cómo podía acabar.

-Me meto porque soy tu padre – dijo severamente – Venga chicos, vamos a casa. Mi amor, vamos, esta noche se queda Edward – dijo mirando molesto a su hijo. Me sentía mal porque él no tenía la culpa- Cualquier cosa me llamas. Mañana por la mañana te daré el alta e iremos a casa. Dormirás en la planta de abajo para que puedas ir al comedor y el baño, si vas a tu habitación no podrás bajar al comedor…- asentí. Rosalie y Alice se fueron sin decir adiós. Mis hermanos me miraron con decepción y también se fueron sin decir nada. Carlisle miró molesto a Edward y también se fue en silencio. Mi madre se acercó y nos dio un beso a cada uno. Cuando nos quedamos en la habitación sólo me puse a llorar.

-Cariño, no te pongas así – dijo Edward consolándome, pero no podía. Había conseguido que mis hermanos le quisieran pegar y que su padre se enfadara con él.

-Lo siento – le dije entre sollozo y sollozo.

-No, no tienes por qué pedir disculpas, no tienes la culpa de nada. Estoy contigo y tarde o temprano se tenían que enterar – dijo acariciando mi pelo. Hoy todo el mundo acariciaba algo de mi cuerpo – Venga mi amor, duerme un poco que ha sido un día duro – me dijo, y empezó a tatarear algún tipo de nana.

-Te amo Edward – dije y lo último que escuché antes de quedarme dormida, fue.

-Yo también mi niña – y no supe nada mas en toda la noche.

**BUENAS! **

**Se que el capitulo es algo corto, pero no me inspire más para seguir escribiendo en este capitulo, lo que se me ocurría era para el siguiente. Espero que os guste mucho y comentéis, en el anterior capitulo tuve pocos y me deprimí un poco, pero las que me comentaron muchas gracias, eso siempre anima. Quiero saber vuestra opinión sobre este capitulo. **

**Así como en el anterior tambien quiero mencionar a kykio88 porque como en todos las capítulos me esta ayudando mucho. GRACIAS. **

**Ahora si me voy despidiendo, espero poder subir pronto el nuevo capitulo. Ahora ya estoy acabando las clases y pronto tendré mucho tiempo libre... **

**unbesoooo (KK'**

**SANDRAh! **


	8. Chapter 8

**CAPITULO: 7 **

_Pov Edward _

Cuando Bella se durmió me quedé un rato observándola, su respiración era acompasada porque estaba dormida. A media noche pasó una enfermera para ver como se encontraba, después de revisar los monitores, se volvió a ir. Y fue cuando yo me dormí.

Al despertarme por la mañana eran las diez. Me extrañaba mucho que mi padre no hubiera venido ya, pero al abrir los ojos vi a Alice sentada en el sillón ya que yo estaba acostado en el sofá.

-Buenos días, hermanito – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿No has ido al cole? – me extrañó que ella estuviera aquí teniendo en cuenta que no se llevaba bien con Bella.

-No, todos nos hemos quedado para estar con Bella hoy – dijo sonriendo. Me incorporé y estire mis brazos. Bella seguía dormida con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-¿Y dónde están todos? – pregunte al ver que nadie mas había en la habitación.

-Esme, esta con papá firmando los papeles del alta. Emmett, Rosalie y Jasper se han ido a la cafetería a desayunar – me dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Y por qué tú estás aquí y no con ellos? – no entendía mucho que estaba pasando.

-Papá me ha dicho que me quede hasta que ellos vengan – me dijo levantándose del sillón - ¿Por qué lo has hecho? – la miré extrañado, no entendía a que se refería - ¿Por qué ella, es de la familia?

-Alice no eres la indicada para decirme eso. Tu estas enamorada de Emmett y si no fuera porque él no quiere más que acostarse contigo, seguramente estarías en la misma situación que yo – le dije seriamente. Bella comenzó a moverse y me acerqué a la cama para que me viera.

-No es lo mismo. Ella está enferma – me dijo como si esa fuera la razón, para no estar juntos.

-A mí no me importa si está enferma, tampoco si es rubia o morena, alta o baja, la seguiría querido si fuera un extraterrestre. La quiero por cómo es – le dije mientras acariciaba el pelo de mi Bella.

-No estoy de acuerdo. Podéis destruir a la familia estando juntos – me dijo ella seriamente. Muy pocas veces había visto a mi hermana seria. Pero en estos momentos me daba igual su opinión, yo quería a Bella, no, mejor dicho la amaba y no iba a dejarla hasta que ella me lo pidiese.

-Edward… - susurro Bella, moviéndose y estirándose. Ya le habían quitado la intravenosa y también el oxigeno.

-Buenos días, princesa – dije dándole un beso.

-¿Hace mucho que estás despierto? – me dijo aun adormilada. Yo negué – me tenías que haber despertado cuando lo hiciste tu, así no hubieras estado solo – me dijo, al parecer no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de mi hermana.

-No te preocupes hablaba con Alice – dije señalándola, Bella giró la cara y vio a mi hermana apoyada en la pared mirando atentamente. La puerta se abrió y entro el resto de la familia. Mi padre venia con una silla de ruedas, que supongo que sería para trasladar a Bella.

-Buenos días – dijo Esme cuando nos vio despiertos a los dos. Ambos le sonreímos sin decir nada.

-Bueno Bella, que tu madre te ayude ahora a vestirte y nos vamos para casa todos – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. Por un lado la vi sincera porque yo sabía que él quería que Bella saliera ya del hospital, pero por otro lado la vi falsa porque sabía que estaba enfadado con nosotros.

-Sí venga, todos fuera – dijo Esme ayudando a Bella a incorporase un poco más de lo que esta. La cama tenía el respaldo subido porque le ayudaba a respirar. Sonreí a Bella antes de salir de la habitación, en silencio sin decir nadie absolutamente nada salimos. Cuando estuvimos todos fuera menos Esme, mi padre cerró la puerta y me miró severamente.

-Mira Eddy, ayer no te pegué por mi hermana, pero ahora no hay nadie que me lo impida – dijo Emmett cogiéndome de la camisa.

-Sí, Emmett yo te lo impido. No vas a pegar a mi hijo, las cosas no se solucionan así – dijo mi padre poniendo una mano en su pecho.

-Es mi hermana pequeña. Y tu hijo la esta pervirtiendo – le contestó el aun sin soltar mi camisa.

-No estoy de acuerdo con lo que mi hijo está haciendo, pero estoy seguro que no lo vas a solucionar pegándole – le dijo. La puerta se abrió y Esme nos indicó que había acabado. Emmett entró en primero y detrás de él, los demás. Esme le había puesto un chándal a Bella. Ella estaba sentada en la cama con las piernas colgando. Emmett se acercó a ella.

-Estas preciosa – dijo cogiéndola en brazos para llevarla a la silla.

-Sobretodo preciosa – dijo ella con ironía riéndose.

-Tienes más color que ayer en la cara, eso te hace preciosa – le dijo. Sin decir se coloco detrás de la silla y comenzó a llevarla hasta fuera del hospital. Todos íbamos detrás. Llegamos al estacionamiento del hospital y vi tres coches de mi familia.

-Bella tú te vendrás en el mercedes conmigo y con Esme – dijo mi padre mirándome a mí y a Bella – Emmett tu puedes llevar la silla en el tuyo y puedes ir con Alice. Y tú, Rosalie puedes llevar a Jasper y a tu hermano – dijo. Emmett paró la silla al lado de la puerta trasera del coche de mi padre.

-Yo quiero que Edward venga conmigo – dijo Bella cogiéndome la mano. Yo sonreí, parecía tonto cada vez que lo hacía, pero no podía evitarlo. Bella miraba a mi padre y su madre – Por favor.

-Está bien, Edward te vienes con nosotros – dijo. Abrieron la puerta del coche y mi padre ayudó a Bella a meterse dentro. Yo me senté detrás con ella y Esme en el asiento de copiloto. El viaje fue en silencio, y Bella y yo nos lo pasamos todo el rato mirándonos.

_Pov Emmett_

Si Edward antes me caía poco bien, ahora lo odiaba con todo mí ser. Como podía estar con mi hermana, era solo una niña, y él un desgraciado que seguramente quería aprovechase de ella. Metí la silla en la parte de atrás del coche, y ayudé a Alice a subirse. Después me subí yo conduje después del coche de Carlisle que iba demasiado lento para mi gusto. Estuvimos callados hasta que Alice comenzó a hablar.

-Emmett, yo se que puede ser que te lo allá dicho antes, pero a lo mejor has cambiado de opinión. Yo estoy enamorada de ti – me dijo. Sin apartar la mirada de la carretera, sonreí.

-Alice, sé que soy irresistible, pero no quiero novia, y menos dentro de la familia. Lo único que puedes obtener de mi ya te lo he dicho es que pasemos una noche juntos. Te puedo asegurar que será la mejor de tu vida – le dije sonriendo.

-Emmett yo no quiero acostarme contigo, yo quiero tener una relación, que me quieras – insistió.

-Pero es que yo no te quiero. En mi corazón solo caben dos mujeres, mi madre y mi hermana. No hay y no habrá ninguna mujer más. Soy un alma libre y no quiero compromiso con nadie – le contesté. Ella parecía que se había puesto a llorar – pero no llores, eres joven, encontraras a alguien que te quiera. Créeme que a mí no es a quien quieres – le dije, era una cosa que me había dicho mi hermana muchas veces, que si seguía jugando con los sentimientos de las chicas nadie quería estar conmigo.

_Pov Rosalie_

En silencio me dirigí a mi coche con Jasper siguiéndome los talones. Mi padre había dado indicaciones claras, y desde hace dos días no estaba de humor para llevarle la contraria.

-Jasper – le llamé mientras conducía, no le miré a la cara, pero sabía que él me estaba mirando a mí.

-Dime Rosalie – dijo sonriendo.

-Yo quería ofrecerte el que pasemos una noche juntos – le dije de forma picara.

-Ya te lo he dicho, yo no soy de esos chicos, si quieres acostarte con alguien tendrás que hacerlo con Emmett, pero yo no estoy buscando una chica como tú – me contestó.

-¿Qué tengo yo de malo? – le pregunté, mi intención era dejarlo en un compromiso.

-No tienes nada malo, simplemente no eres mi gusto. A mí me gustan las chicas de otra forma – dijo tranquilamente.

-No te creo, solo sería una vez, sin compromisos ni obligaciones – le dije sonriendo.

-Te he dicho que no – replicó subiendo el tono de voz – no insistas Rosalie – dijo, giró su cara y miro por la ventana.

_Pov Esme_

El camino es coche estaba resultando algo incómodo. Todos estábamos en silencio y no parecía que nadie quisiera decir nada. Miré a Carlisle de reojo y vi que miraba por el retrovisor. Los chicos no paraban de verse mutuamente, es como si no existiera nada más a su alrededor.

-Bella, cariño – llamé su atención, ella desvió la mirada de Edward y me miró - ¿Cómo te sientes hoy? – fue lo primero que se me ocurrió decir, hoy no le había preguntado.

-Estoy bien, mamá – me dijo con una sonrisa - ¿Qué vamos hacer cuando lleguemos a casa? – peguntó. Bajé mi vista y la vi cogida de la mano de Edward.

-Tú, descansar, necesitas reposo – dijo Carlisle seriamente.

-Creo que ya he descansado suficiente en el hospital. Que tenga que hacer reposo lo entiendo, pero no me puedes decir que me vaya a la cama a dormir cuando llevo haciendo eso los últimos tres días – dijo mi hija molesta. Nadie más dijo nada en todo el camino, permanecimos callados hasta llegar a casa. Mi marido aparcó el coche dentro del garaje y los niños que venían en su coche detrás de nosotros también aparcaron. Emmett bajó la silla del Jeep y la colocó al lado de la puerta donde estaba mi hija. Mi hijo la sacó del coche, y entre él y Edward subieron la silla por las escaleras del garaje. Cuando llegamos arriba estábamos en el pasillo.

-¿Dónde quiere que la lleve? – pregunto Emmett a mi hija.

-A la sala – contestó con una sonrisa.

-Emmett, llévala a su habitación – dijo mi marido seriamente. Mi hijo se encogió de hombros y tiró para la habitación, Bella enfadada le puso los frenos a la silla.

-Yo no quiero ir a la habitación, llévame a la sala – dijo, Emmett giro camino a la sala.

-Tienes que reposar, a la habitación – insistió mi marido. Todos estábamos mirando sin decir nada.

-También puedo reposar en la sala, no me hace falta estar acostada – dijo levantando el tono de voz.

-Bella, ya no te hablo como marido de tu madre. Te estoy hablando como tú medico. Emmett llévala a la habitación – dijo seriamente. Mi hijo sin rechistar la llevó a la habitación. Todos menos Rosalie y Alice que se fueron a la sala seguimos a Emmett. Al llegar a la habitación, Jasper abrió las sabanas para que Emmett pudiera recostar a Bella.

-Venga todos fuera, que voy a ayudar a Bella a ponerse el pijama – dije empujando a todos por la puerta, cuando estuvimos a solas la cerré.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué Carlisle me trata así? – preguntó con una lagrima en sus ojos.

-Mi vida no llores. No te trata así por gusto, sabes que como tu médico se tiene que poner serio en alguna ocasión – le expliqué – Sabes que a él no le gusta ser así. - comenzó a toser, me quede mirándola, esperando a que pasara - ¿Estás bien? – pregunté, ella me asintió.

-Tú tampoco quieres que esté con Edward, ¿Verdad? – me preguntó.

-No creo que sea lo mejor, para la familia. Y no estoy de acuerdo con vosotros, pero mientras seáis felices no voy a meterme en medio de vuestra relación, por el momento – le dije. Ya había acabado de desvestirla y ponerle el pijama y ahora le estaba ayudando a recostarse nuevamente. Caminé a la puerta. Todos los chicos estaban allí esperando.

-Ya estoy – entraron todos a montón. Jasper y Emmett entraron corriendo para colocarse cada uno a un lado de Bella. Edward miró a mi hija, ella le sonrió como si estuvieran hablando y él se quedó apoyado en la pared sin decir nada. Carlisle se acercó a la cama.

-A ver, tengo que explicarte cómo van a ser las cosas por el momento – dijo seriamente – Primero te diré que te he apuntado a la lista de trasplantes. Sobre lo demás tienes que hacer reposo, mucho reposo. Quiero que estés dos días en cama, por tu bien, a partir de entonces podrás ir trasladándote de la cama al sillón y bañarte, únicamente, todo lo demás lo tienes prohibido. Cuando te vayas recuperando podrás ir a caminar un poco todos los días, empezaremos por algo pequeño, y lo iremos ampliando. Pero para eso todavía queda. La comida, como ya te dije, comida sana, te haré una nueva dieta, quitaremos las cosas saladas y grasientas. No tomarás demasiado líquido para evitar los pies hinchados, así como también que se te vuelva a ir a los pulmones. Y sobre las pastillas… - mi hija me miro seriamente, sabía yo que este tema no le iba a gustar – Te he recetado otras para abrir los vasos sanguíneos y disminuir la carga de trabajo del corazón, otras para aumentar la capacidad del miocardio para contraerse de una manera adecuada y ayudar a tratar algunas alteraciones del ritmo cardíaco y bueno, creo que ya esta – dijo, mi hija tenía los ojos abiertos como platos.

-¿Tantas pastillas? – Preguntó – Si antes rehusaba a tomarme una, ¿Por qué me tengo que tomar ahora tantas pastillas? – cuestionó cruzándose de brazos.

-Parece que no lo entiendes, Bella, has empeorado, y por ese motivo te hemos subido la medicación – dijo mi marido.

-Venga enana, no seas así. Es por tu bien, deja que Carlisle haga su trabajo, no se lo compliques – le dijo Jasper.

-La primera pastilla te la tendrás que tomar con el estomago vacio dos veces al día – le dijo, seriamente, aprovechando que mi hija se había quedado callada después de hablar Jasper – y la segunda de la tomaras tres veces por día a la hora de la comida – mi hija suspiró resignada.

-Venga chicos, vamos a salir, y la dejamos un rato sola – les dije a Emmett y Jasper, que les veía con intención de no moverse para que Edward no se acercara a ella. Mis hijos resignados se levantaron, le dieron un beso a Bella y salieron. Carlisle, me miró y también resignado porque no quería dejarlos juntos, salimos los dos juntos de la habitación.

_Pov Bella _

En cuanto todos salieron de la habitación excepto Edward, me puse a llorar.

-Eh, princesa, no llores – me dijo Edward sentándose en la cama. Con delicadeza pasó sus manos por mis mejillas quitándome las lagrimas, pero volvieron a caer más.

-Soy una inútil, no me dejan hacer nada. Mis amigas no han venido a verme al hospital… mi madre y tu padre no están de acuerdo con nuestra relación, mis hermanos te quieren pegar, y tus hermanas ni me hablan. Todo está mal, no sirve de nada. Lo estamos estropeando todo – me puse a llorar muchos más fuerte.

-Bella, cariño, tienes que calmarte, sino vas a tener un ataque de ansiedad. Respira – no podía hacerle caso, porque me estaba dejando llevar por la desesperación.

-Todo me sale mal, no… sirvo para nada – dije llorando comenzaba a faltarme el aire.

-No Bella, no digas eso, sabes que no es verdad – me dijo Edward – Intenta respirar tranquila – nuevamente no pude hacerle caso. Vi con mis ojos empeñados de lagrimas, que fue para la puerta - ¡Papá! – gritó, y volvió donde yo estaba.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Carlisle cuando entró.

-Cuando habéis salido se ha puesto a llorar – le dijo Edward ahorrándole todo lo que yo había dicho – No puede calmarse – yo continuaba llorando, desesperada, no podía tranquilizarme.

-Bella, escucha, tienes que calmarte, no tienes razón para ponerte así – me dijo Carlisle, ¿que no tenía razón? Él no sabía nada, él no es al que le están diciendo de todos, el que está tirando en la cama y tampoco el que estuvo ingresado. Me comencé a centrar en que no podía respirar, no escuché nada de lo que decían, pero de pronto me comencé a sentir muy tranquila y calmada, todo mi cuerpo me pesaba y mis ojos se cerraron.

_Pov Edward _

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó mi padre entrando rápidamente.

-Cuando habéis salido se ha puesto a llorar – Le expliqué, no quería contar todo lo que me había dicho Bella, pues no lo veía en necesitad de hacerlo, al menos no ahora – No puede calmarse – ella seguía llorando desesperadamente.

-Bella, escucha, tienes que calmarte, no tienes razón para ponerte así – le dijo mi padre, cogiendo su cara, como si no lo hubiera escuchado continúo llorando.

-Edward, ve a mi despacho y tráeme el maletín – me pidió, salí corriendo de la habitación para ir al despacho de mi padre.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Rosalie cuando me voy en la planta de arriba entrando en el despacho. Busqué con la mirada el maletín, cuando lo encontré lo cogí corriendo y baje rápidamente. Ahora toda la familia estaba en la puerta.

-Toma papá – dije entregándoselo. Él lo cogió, saco una jeringa con aguja y un frasco pequeño de cristal con un líquido y luego de tomar algo del contenido con la aguja, se la inyecto a Bella rápidamente, ella se relajó y se quedo dormida en un par de minutos.

-Creo que tienes que explicarme seriamente qué ha pasado – me dijo levantándose de la cama y mirándome seriamente – Vamos todos al comedor - En silencio nos sentamos en la mesa, mi padre en la cabecera, con Esme a un lado y Rosalie al otro. Emmett estaba sentado al lado de Rosalie. Alice al lado de Esme y Jasper a su lado. Y yo en la otra cabecera - ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó, todos me miraban fijamente.

-Bella se siente mal, siente que no sirve para nada estando enferma. Está decepcionada porque sus amigas no han venido a visitarla en el tiempo que ha estado en el hospital… triste porque nuestros padres no aceptan la relación, porque sus hermanos me quieren pegar y mis hermanas según ella la odian – dije mirando a cada uno de las personas a medida que iba hablando – Se le ajuntado todo.

-Es normal que después de recibir el alta se sienta un poco deprimida. Y va a necesitar apoyo. Por parte de todos – dijo mirando a mi hermanas – No podemos permitir que tenga ataques de ansiedad como el que ha tenido ahora – dijo mi padre seriamente. Mirándonos a todos – Tenemos que estar atentos de lo que pasa. Intentar que ella se sienta bien. Ahora esta así por todo lo que ha pasado. Pero ella tiene que entender que irá recuperando las fuerzas poco a poco – dijo mi padre – Y respecto a lo de vuestra relación, no podemos hacer nada, yo no soy falso y lo sabes, no voy a hacer como si estuviera de acuerdo porque no lo estoy. Pero aquí nadie va a pegar a nadie – dijo esto mirando a Emmett y Jasper.

-Se agobia con todo esto y tú lo sabes – le dije a mi padre, y también mire a Esme y sus hijos – Vosotros conocéis a vuestra hermana e hija y sabéis como yo que no le gusta que la gente este encima de ella las 24h del día – dije.

-Pero ella tiene que entender que esto no es como antes. Antes podía estar enferma y presentar algunos síntomas. Pero ahora ha tenido una parada, eso es mucho más serio que lo demás – dijo mi padre mirándome.

-Y respecto a lo de nuestra relación, no creo que os moleste tanto que seamos felices juntos – dije ahora mirando a mi padre y Esme.

-Ya lo he dicho, no estoy de acuerdo por como estáis haciendo las cosas, pero no voy a decir nada, mientras mi hija sea feliz – dijo Esme.

-Yo si lo digo, no estoy de acuerdo con nada de la relación. Son muchas responsabilidades. Bella está enferma, y tú no puedes sobre llevar eso – me dijo.

-Carlisle, estás insinuando que porque mi hija está enferma no puede tener pareja – inquirió Esme molesta por el comentario de mi padre.

-No, estoy diciendo que mi hijo no está preparado para eso – le aclaró a Esme.

-No te das cuenta, tanto tú como Alice que me lo ha dicho esta mañana, que utilizar como pretexto que Bella está enferma, eso la va a hacer sentirse peor. Tenéis que tratarla, sí con cuidado como tú dices papá, pero dejarla medir sus fuerzas sin descuidar su salud – les dije tranquilamente.

-Mi amor, sabes que no estoy de acuerdo con todo esto. Pero creo que conozco lo suficiente a mi hija como para saber que si ahora los separamos ella se rebelará, ya que le estaremos quitando sus ganas de vivir. Mi hija siempre se ha negado al amor, pero la amistad de tu hijo y mi hija a echo que ella aceptara, tal vez a mala gana, pero aceptó su enfermedad – dijo Esme mirando a mi padre seriamente. Estaba sorprendido por lo que acababa de decir, si no está a favor de nuestra relación, era extraño que dijera todo eso.

-No te os habéis parado a pensar que yo la trato como persona y no como enferma – les dije a todos – No vivo recordándole que está enferma, intento que haga una vida normal, ella es responsable de sus actos, y no tengo por qué meterme en ese terreno si no es necesario – les dije.

-Tú no has estado durante 16 años viendo como se ponía mala, viendo como no podía ir al colegio porque no tenía fuerzas para levantarse de la cama, como a media noche había que llamar al médico porque ella no podía respirar bien – casi gritó Jasper – No has estado allí cuando ella nos pedía que no la dejáramos sola - dijo levantándose de la mesa – No tienes derecho a hablar porque no sabes nada – y se fue sin más.

-Creo que todos hemos dicho suficiente. Por el momento quiero tranquilidad, quiero que Bella esté bien – nos dijo mi padre a todos.

-¿Cuánto tardara en despertar? – pregunté.

-Se le ira el efecto del calmante en un par de horas, así que a la hora de comer estará despierta – dijo mi padre.

-Bueno, entonces me voy a hacer la comida – dijo Esme levantándose.

-Yo me voy a la biblioteca – dije levantándome y caminando hacia allí. Entré, cogí la foto que había de mi madre, y me volví a sentar en el suelo como la noche que le dije a mi padre de mi relación con Bella. Estuve un rato mirando la foto, sin decir nada en voz alta, en silencio. No era consciente del tiempo. Un grito de Esme me saco de mis pensamientos.

-A comer – me levanté, deje la foto en su sitio y fui al comedor arrastrando los pies.

-¿Se ha despertado? – pregunté al sentarme en la mesa, solo están Alice y Rosalie en ella.

-No – me contesto Jasper entrando en el comedor, y Emmett detrás de él.

Esme y mi padre llegaron con la comida, estuvimos todos en silencio en la mesa, nadie mencionó ni una sola palabra. Cuando acabamos fueron Jasper y Alice los que recogieron la mesa. Yo me fui a la habitación en la que estaba Bella y Emmett me siguió. Me sorprendí cuando entré y la vi despierta.

-¿Cuánto llevas despierta? – le pregunté acercándome a ella.

-Un rato, pero quería estar sola – me susurró.

-Hermanita – dijo Emmett acercándose a ella y abrazándola.

-Hermano oso, ¿Y esta muestra de cariño? – preguntó mientras se reía. Esa risa que parecían campanas y hizo que yo también sonriera.

-Qué pasa, ¿No puedo darle un abrazo a mi hermana pequeña? – le preguntó Emmett riéndose con ella.

-Siempre que quieras – le contesto ella y lo volvió a abrazar.

**BUENAS! **

**bueno, he intentado ser rápida en subir el nuevo capitulo. Espero muchos comentarios, y que os guste mucho. Gracias por todos los comentarios del capitulo anterior, bueno sabeis que eso siempre se agradece :) **

**unbesooooooo(KK'**

**SANDRAAh! **


	9. Chapter 9

**CAPITULO: 8 **

_Pov Bella_

Edward se pasó toda la tarde conmigo en la habitación. No se separó de mí, mis hermanos entraron en alguna ocasión y se quedaron con nosotros, pero no mucho rato. Mi madre también paso a estar conmigo, pero vio que no estaba aburrida con Edward y se fue con Carlisle. A las ocho de la noche, picaron a la puerta de casa. Me extrañó porque que yo supiera no esperábamos visita alguna.

-¿Se puede? – escuché la voz de mi mejor amiga. Después la vi asomarse por la puerta con una sonrisa, y detrás de ella sus hermanas. Yo sonreí contestando y las tres entraron y me abrazaron muy fuerte.

-¿Por qué no habéis venido al hospital? – les pregunté nerviosa.

-Tenias que descansar, y Carlisle nos dijo que esperáramos a que estuvieras en casa – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno chicas, os dejo para que habléis – nos dijo Edward, se agachó para darme un tierno beso en los labios y se fue de la habitación. Las chicas tenían la boca abierta de la sorpresa.

-Cuéntalo todo. ¿Sois novios?, ¿Desde cuándo?, ¿Por qué no nos habías dicho nada?, ¿Cómo besa? - me preguntaron todo de golpe.

-Tranquilas chicas, Sí somos novios – ellas se pusieron las manos en la boca y me indicaron que siguiera, estamos juntos desde el domingo, antes de que me ingresaran, no os he dicho nada porque no os he visto y sí, besa de maravilla – les dije, las tres se pusieron a reír y saltar encima de mi cama.

-Nuestra Bellita con novio, quien nos lo iba a decir… - dijo Tanya – yo acabaré siendo monja a este paso – dijo riéndose.

-No digas eso, te has acostado con muchos, entre ellos mi hermano – dije, casi la mato cuando me contó que se había acostado con Emmett – Yo soy virgen.

-Pero tú tienes unas relación seria, lo mío solo han sido polvos de una noche – dijo ella.

-No seas así, hermana, encontraremos a nuestros chicos – dijo Kate apoyando la mano en el hombro de su hermana. Irina a diferencia de todas si tenía novio, desde hace un año, aunque nos contaba pocas cosas de él.

-Y Bella… - me llamo Irina - ¿Cuándo piensas hacerlo con Edward? – la mire sorprendida, no me lo había planteado, tal vez con mi enfermedad no podía, nunca se lo había preguntado al médico, y con Carlisle como médico no era el mejor momento de preguntar algo así.

-Pues no lo sé, tal vez estando enferma, no pueda… nunca se lo pregunté a ningún médico – les dije.

-Como no vas a poder, seguramente sí, solo que cuando estés mejor – me dijo Kate sonriendo – aun así puedes preguntarle a Carlisle.

-¿Carlisle?, mi familia y la de Edward no están de acuerdo con nuestra relación, no creo que preguntarle a él sea lo mejor – les contesté.

-Nosotras siempre te vamos a apoyar en todo lo que te pase, y si tú quieres estar con Edward, nosotras estaremos con vosotros – me dijo Irina dándome la mano. Sonreí, tenía las mejores amigas del mundo.

…

_Pov Carlisle _

Las semanas pasaron muy lentas, y la recuperación de Bella en ocasiones se hacía eterna, a causa del medicamento tuvo fiebre elevada, pero se le pasa al poco tiempo. Le costó mucho acostumbrarse a las nuevas restricciones, estuvo deprimida los primeros días porque no le dejábamos hacer nada por sí sola, pero después pudo empezar a ir desde la habitación al sofá y al baño, no era gran cosa pero ella decía que con tal de no estar siempre en la cama, que se aburría mucho, toda era mejor. Más adelante comenzó a caminar por casa. Se notaba que estaba motivada para recuperarse. Tal vez mi hijo tenía algo que ver en eso. Eso era otro asunto, las cosas seguían en casa tensas por la relación de los dos. Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie y Alice se habían unido mucho los cuatro. Y parecía que Edward y Bella estaban excluidos de ese grupo. Pero se les veía bien, las amigas de Bella venían todos los días y se la pasaban juntos los cinco. Esme y yo habíamos tenido nuestra primera discusión a causa de esa relación. Y así pasaron las semanas, ahora estábamos a 31 de diciembre. El último día del año, y nos íbamos a cenar a unos de los restaurantes más lujosos de Port Ángeles. Bella estaba feliz, porque por fin podría salir de casa.

-Papá, toma este es el traje que te vas a poner esta noche – dijo mi hija Alice entrando en el despacho.

-Se llama antes de entrar – le regañé. Guardé los informes de Bella que estaba mirando.

-Lo siento papá. Te dejo aquí lo que te tienes que poner esta noche – me repitió.

-¿Vas a vestirnos a todos? – pregunté levantando una ceja. Mis hijas siempre eran las que nos elegían a Edward y a mí la ropa para este tipo de noches.

-Claro, acaso dudas de mi gusto – preguntó riéndose.

-Claro que no cariño ahora mismo me lo pondré – le dije, levantándome para verlo. **(Foto en el perfil) **Mi hija salió saltando del despacho. Eran las diez de la noche, me cogí el traje y me fui a mi habitación a cambiarme. Me di una rápida ducha y me cambié y peiné rápidamente. Salí del baño que era donde me había cambiado y vi a Esme preciosa **(Foto en el perfil) **

-Estás bellísima – le dije abrazándola.

-Tú también estas muy guapo – me dijo – Venga, que los chicos tienen que estar esperado.

-Sí – le dije, la cogí de la mano – Haber cómo va la noche – De la mano bajamos las escaleras y allí estaban Emmett y Jasper **(Fotos es en perfil) **muy elegante y guapos los dos.

-¿Y los demás? – preguntó Esme, al ver a sus hijos solos.

-Alice y Rosalie se están arreglando todavía, Bella esta en el baño y Edward no lo sé – nos explico Jasper.

-Estoy aquí – dijo mi hijo entrando en la sala. Al rato entró Bella, venía muy bonita (**Foto en el perfil**) se fue directa para donde estaba Edward.

-Hermosa – le dijo mi hijo cuando ella llegó a su lado.

-Cógete una chaqueta, Bella – le indiqué. Mis hijas bajaron por las escaleras, también preciosas **(Fotos en el perfil) **

-¿No son un poco corto los vestidos? – les pregunté alzando una ceja.

-No papá, así están bien – me dijo Alice dándome un beso.

-Bueno, por esta noche está bien. Vámonos que tenemos una reservación – les dije.

-Papá, Bella se viene conmigo en el Volvo – me dijo Edward. Vi como las chicas y los chicos soplaron.

-Está bien – dije, ya me había resignado, por mucho que hiciera, no me hacían caso y seguían juntos – Los demás vais en el coche de Rosalie, y Esme y yo nos vamos en el mercedes – todos asintieron y cogieron los coches indicados. Esme y yo nos subimos en el mercedes, y fuimos delante guiando a los demás.

-¿Crees que Bella estará bien? – me preguntó Esme.

-Sí, se está recuperando bien, no creo que se ponga mal por estar unas horas fuera – le dije para tranquilizarla, tenía algo de miedo de lo que pudiera pasar.

-¿Y sobre la noche? – me peguntó dudosa.

-Cuando lleguemos les decimos, que nada de escándalos, tranquila, cariño, es nuestra primera noche vieja juntos y la vamos a pasar bien – le dije cogiéndole la mano.

_Pov Bella _

-Odio la indiferencia – dije cuando cerré la puerta del coche de Edward.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte por eso – me dijo Edward cogiendo mi mano, mientras arrancaba el coche.

-Sí me preocupo. Prefiero mil veces que se enfaden conmigo que no que me ignoren – protesté cruzando los brazos – Mis hermanos prácticamente ni me hablan, tus hermanas ni me hablan. Tu padre solo me habla para los temas profesionales, o sea, para los referentes a mi salud. La única que hace medianamente caso en mi madre… y tampoco que muy allá – me dolía que mis hermanos se comportaran de esa forma.

-No tienes porque ponerte mal, puede que piensen que comportándose así, nos separaremos – dijo sin apartar la vista de la carretera.

-Pues se deberían plantear lo que hacen, porque así lo único que consiguen que nos distanciemos mas de ellos, por lo tanto que nos unamos más nosotros – Edward frenó, porque habíamos llegado a un semáforo, giró y me besó.

-Siempre – me dijo, sí, eso era lo que quería, estar siempre con él.

Puse música y estuvimos el resto del camino en silencio. No me apetecía hablar y él no sabía. No era que me encontrara mal físicamente, estaba mal por dentro. El comportamiento de mis hermanos me estaba doliendo mucho, y Edward, Tanya, Kate y Irina eran los que me aguantaban. El comportamiento de mi madre era diferente, porque ella me seguía tratando igual solo, me pidió que los temas relacionados con Edward no se los contara. Prefería mantenerse al margen de eso. Como ella decía, vivir en la ignorancia.

-Princesa, ya hemos llegado – me avisó Edward, miré a mi alrededor, y era verdad – Ponte la chaqueta antes de salir, hace fresco y no quiero que te pongas mala – yo sonreí y me la puse. El salió del coche, lo rodeó y me abrió la puerta - ¿Preparada? – me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-No me queda otro remedio – Salí del coche agarrada de la mano de Edward, se sentía bien el estar en la calle, el poder salir fuera de casa, que el aire libre me dé en la cara aparte de por una ventana.

-Bueno chicos, solo os queremos pedir una cosa. Es nuestra primera noche vieja juntos, y queremos que sea en paz. Nada de muestras de cariño que sabéis que les puede molestar a los demás – dijo mirándonos a mí y a Edward – Nada de comentarios fuera de lugar – Carlisle dirigió la mirada a mis hermanos – y nada de miradas asesinas – dijo mirando a Rose y Alice.

-Seremos angelitos, Carlisle – señaló Emmett haciéndose la corona en la cabeza. Y después de ese comentario, entramos en el restaurante. El camarero nos llevo a la mesa, Carlisle se sentó en una cabecera, mi madre estaba a su lado derecho, le seguía Emmett y yo. Al lado izquierdo estaba Rosalie, con Alice y Jasper. En la otra cabecera se encontraba Edward.

El camarero nos preguntó qué queríamos comer, todos pidieron, pero antes de que el camarero se fuera le indiqué que en mi plato no pusiera sal, que yo me encargaba de eso. La cena fue tranquila, cada uno tenía una conversación por su cuenta. Cuando iban a llegar las 12h los camareros nos trajeron un plato de uvas, y una copa de champan. Yo sabía que no podía beber, pero por darle un sorbito no pasaría nada.

_Narrador externo _

Toda la familia estaba atenta a la pantalla del televisor, para ver cuando acababa todo. Y en sus cabezas pensando el deseo que pedirían para el nuevo año. Algunos lo tenían muy claro, pero otros después de muchas cosas sucedidas los últimos días dudaban. La bola comenzó a bajar.

• Que mi hermana se recupere, y podamos ser una familia feliz – deseó Jasper

• Que Bella se ponga bien, rompa con Edward. Y poder acostarme con muchas chicas más este año – pidió Emmett

• Que Emmett me quiera, que mi hermano rompa con Bella y que abran por fin la nueva tienda de ropa – pensó Alice

• Que mis hijos y los de Carlisle sean felices, y que cumplan todos sus sueños – pidió Esme.

• Que pueda irme de luna de miel con Esme, que mi hijo recapacite y que vuelva a haber ambiente positivo en casa – deseó Carlisle

•Que Edward rompa con Bella, que Jasper acepte acostarse conmigo y que me escojan para modelo – pensó Rosalie

•Que Bella se recupere, que podamos estar juntos, y que nuestras familias lo acepten – pidió Edward.

•Que pueda recuperarme, que Edward siempre este conmigo, poder hacer el amor con él y que nuestras familias lo acepten – deseó Bella.

La bola llegó al final d la barra, todos chocaron sus copas y bebieron un trago. Y como buen contentamiento de año se abrazaron todos.

_Pov Jasper_

Cuando todos bebimos de la copa, comenzamos a abrazarnos. Primero abrace a Alice que era a la que más cerca tenia, le di un beso en la mejilla y abracé a Rosalie, ella fue más descarada y me manoseo el culo mientras me abrazaba, me separé, inconscientemente rápido de ella y le di la mano a Carlisle, abracé a mi madre fuertemente.

-Feliz año, cariño – me dijo en el oído mientras me abrazaba. Cuando nos separamos nos sonreímos y fui a felicitar a mi hermano.

-Emm, ¿Con cuántas piensas acostarte este año? – le pregunté mientras lo abrazaba.

-Con muchas más de las que tú tendrás nunca – me dijo despeinándome. Después de él, le di la mano a Edward y finalmente abracé a mi hermana fuertemente, había echado mucho de menos abrazarla.

-Feliz año hermanita – le dije en el oído. No quería separarme pero alguien tocó mi espalda.

-Lo siento, pero no eres su único hermano – me dijo Emmett empujándome – Feliz año enana – le dijo levantándola en los aires y dándole vueltas.

-Emmett, me estas mareando – dijo de las vueltas que le estaba dando.

-Lo siento – dijo y la puso en el suelo.

-Bueno, tenemos que irnos de fiesta, ¿No? – dijo Rosalie mirándonos a mí y Emmett.

-No lo dudes Barbie – le contestó mi hermano.

-¿Os parece bien? – le pregunté a mi madre y Carlisle. Ellos sonrieron y asintieron - ¿Os venís? – les pregunté a mi hermana y Edward. No quería que el viniera, pero me parecía mal no ofrecerle a mi hermana. Ambos se miraron, como si se entendieran.

-No, iremos a dar una vuelta y nos iremos a casa. Estoy algo cansada – me contestó Bella. Yo me encogí de hombros, me acerqué a darle un beso, Emmett hizo lo mismo y nos fuimos.

-No nos esperéis despiertos – gritó Rosalie.

-Bueno, y dinos Rosalie ¿Donde tenias pensado ir de fiesta? – le pregunto mi hermano, riéndose.

-En uno de los mejores bares que he visto desde que vivo aquí – dijo – Vamos subir al coche – sin contestar, nos subimos todos. Puso la música a tope y nos dejamos llevar.

…

_Pov Bella _

Me estiré en la cama, me incorporé un poco para ver la hora que era. ¡Las diez!, ¿Cómo era posible que nadie haya venido a despertarme? Me levanté con cuidado para no marearme. Sin ni siquiera cambiarme el pijama, salí de la habitación. Me asomé en el comedor, pero no había nadie y escuchaba ruidos en la cocina, así que con cuidado subí las escaleras. No era la primera vez desde que me habían dado el alta, pero si era la primera que las subía sola. No me fatigué tanto como las otras veces. Entré en la cocina y solo estaban mi madre y Carlisle.

-Buenos días – les saludé a ambos.

-¿Has subido tú sola? – me preguntó Carlisle, quitando la vista del periódico que tenía en las manos. Asentí – Pensé que estabas con Edward – dijo, sabia con qué intención lo hacía, quería saber si nos habíamos peleado, a muy pesar de la familia, ellos sabían que la mayoría de las noches Edward las pasaba conmigo en la habitación.

-No, anoche durmió en su habitación, y supongo que todavía no se ha despertado – le contesté. Voy a despertar a Emmett y Jasper. Solo iría a despertarlos a ellos, porque dormían todos en la segunda planta. La habitación de mi madre, la mía y la de Edward que estaban en la tercera. Aunque yo por el momento estaba durmiendo en la planta baja para no tener que hacer tanto esfuerzo. Salí de la cocina, y primero entré a despertar a Jasper. Pero cuando abrí su puerta, me congele en el sitio. Mis ojos por mucho tiempo no daban crédito a lo que veían. Enfadada cerré la puerta de un portazo que seguramente los despertó. Me fui a la de Emmett, y me volví a sorprender, de Emm era de esperar que lo hiciese con algunas de las dos, pero la sorpresa era la misma. Después de todo lo que me habían montado por mi relación con Edward, ellos se acostaban con Alice y Rosalie. Cerré la puerta de otro portazo y me fui a la cocina.

-¿Ya has despertados a tus hermanos? – me preguntó mamá.

-Sí, también a Alice y Rosalie – les contesté con una sonrisa, me estaba comiendo la rabia. Cogí una tostada y me la comencé a comer. Para controlarme.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué pegas un portazo?, con decir que me despierte es suficiente – dijo Jasper entrando en la cocina en calzoncillos y con Rosalie detrás, ella venia en bata.

-No he sido yo – le contestó mi madre extrañada.

-¿Entonces? – preguntó Rosalie haciéndose notar detrás de mi hermano.

-¿Quién ha sido el del portazo? – entró gritando Emmett en la cocina, también en calzoncillos y con Alice detrás en pijama. Al menos ella se había puesto algo de ropa a diferencia de su hermana.

-Yo no he pegado ningún portazo. Es Bella la que ha ido a despertaros – dijo mamá señalándome.

-¿Bella? – preguntaron los cuatro mirándome sorprendidos.

-Sí ella, ¿Por qué has pegado el portazo? – preguntó Carlisle.

-¿Por todas las veces que mis hermanos me han amenazado para despertarme? – dije.

-¿Y mis hijas que tienen que ver en eso? – preguntó dudoso.

-Porque esta… - no pude continuar porque Rosalie me interrumpió.

-A nosotras no nos ha despertado con un portazo, nos ha despertado el portazo de los chicos – contestó antes de que yo dijera algo. Tire la tostada que tenía en la mano de un golpe en la mesa, y salí, a paso rápido de la cocina.

-Bella, espera – dijo Emmett cogiéndome del brazo.

-¡Suéltame! – le dije, soltándome bruscamente.

-Espera Bella, podemos explicarlo – dijo Alice bajando corriendo detrás mío.

-Chicos, no discutáis. Nos vamos a dar una vuelta, cuando Edward se despierte de decís que hoy le toca fregar los platos del desayuno por ser el último en levantarse – dijo Carlisle, Los dos cogieron su abrigo y salieron por la puerta.

-Se puede explicar – dijo Jasper acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué me vas a explicar? Llevas casi tres semanas sin hablarme apenas, porque según tú no puedo estar con alguien que vive en el mismo techo que tu, y voy a despertarte y te encuentro desnudo en la cama con Rosalie – le grité a Jasper - ¿Qué tienes que explicarme? – me estaba poniendo nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué tanto grito? – dijo Edward bajando adormilado.

-Nada que a ti te importe – le dijo mi hermano. Eso fue la gota que colmó el vaso.

-¿Qué no le importa?, ¿Sabes qué pasa?, que tus hermanas y mis hermanos llevan casi tres semanas, sin dirigirnos la palabra porque tú y yo estamos juntos. Pero claro, ellos si pueden estarlo – dije histérica.

-¿¡Qué! – pregunto Edward.

-Que acabo de encontrarme a tu hermana Rosalie en la cama de Jasper y a Alice en la cama de Emmett. Pero claro, los que destruimos la familia por estar juntos, somos nosotros – comencé a toser bruscamente.

-Eh, Bella, no hace falta que te pongas así – dijo Alice acercándose.

-¡Que no me toques! – le grité, y continúe tosiendo a la vez que sentía que me faltaba un poco el aire, sólo un poco. Edward se acercó a mi rápidamente, con un vaso de agua que supuse que había ido a la cocina a buscarlo.

-Tranquila – me dijo acariciando mi espalda mientras yo bebía.

_Pov Jasper _

Escuché un portazo fuerte y me levante rápidamente. Me giré y vi que no estaba solo en la cama, Rosalie estaba a mi lado. ¿Pero qué hacia ella aquí?, ¿Por qué no recuerdo nada?, ¿Quién había dado el portazo?

-Rose – dije zarandeándola – Rosalie, despierta – ella se removió un poco – ¡Rosalie Cullen! – le grité. Se despertó de sopetón como yo con el portazo.

-¿Qué haces?, Jasper – me preguntó cuando vio que era yo el que la despertaba.

-¿Me puedes decir que paso anoche?, ¿Por qué estas en mi cama?, ¿Y por qué estas desnuda? – le pregunté, nervioso

-Pues anoche solo paso lo que tu quisiste que pasara, y lo que tú querías lo hicimos en tu cama y sobra decir que la ropa no nos hacía falta – me dijo como si fuera obvio.

-¡Dios! – dije, cuando recordé.

Flash Back 

-Venga… Jasper, no seas aguafiestas, la última copa y nos vamos a casa – me decía Emmett.

-Sí, tu hermano mayor tiene razón – dijo Rosalie riéndose. Y por eso Alice y yo también comenzamos a reír – Ven a mi rubiales que te voy a enseñar lo que es bueno – y comenzó a besarme, su lengua recorrió mi cuello, y su mano mi miembro…

-Ponme otra coma – le dije al camarero. Me la trajo y me la bebí de golpe – Tendremos que ir a casa para seguir, aquí no es el mejor sitio – le dije riéndome. Ella sonrió y asintió.

-Eh, chicos dejarlo vamos a casa – dijo Rosalie golpeando el hombro de mi hermano que estaba besando a Alice.

Fin del Flash Back 

-Acaba de entrar alguien, y estoy seguro que te ha visto porque a pegado un portazo – le dije, levantadme rápidamente y poniéndome unos calzoncillos para salir.

-Espera que voy a mi habitación a por una bata – me dijo y salió en silencio y de puntillas, por el pasillo, si alguien la veía, la vería completamente desnuda.

_Pov Alice_

Me desperté de golpe al escuchar un fuerte ruido, mire a mí alrededor pero aparte de que no estaba en mi habitación, no había nadie. Pero sentí algo moverse al otro lado de la cama y encontré a Emmett sin taparse con todo el culo al aire.

-Emmett, Emmett despierta – le dije, como no se movió le di un guantazo.

-¿Estás loca? – me gritó al despertarse.

-Acaba de entrar alguien – le dije, el miró por la habitación.

-Alice tienes alucinaciones, no hay nadie en la habitación – me dijo riéndose - Una cosa, ¿Me puedes decir por qué estas en mi habitación y yo estoy desnudo? – me preguntó, al verse.

-Pasamos la noche juntos – le dije con una sonrisa – Emmett, ese no es el tema, te digo que alguien nos ha visto – le dije.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? – me preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Pegó un portazo – le dije.

-Ponte los calzoncillos, yo voy a ponerme la pijama. –salí tapándome con una de sus sábanas y lo alcancé, vestida, de regreso para ir a la cocina. Mi hermana y Jasper estaban en la puerta, él también en ropa interior y ella con una bata.

**buenas! **

**No tengo mucho qe decir, muchas gracias a todas las lectoras por leer, y me sorprende que allá podido actualizar tan rapido porque ultimamente no estoy en mi mejor momento, supongo que escribo para no pensar en lo demas jajaja **

**Espero que os guste el capitulo y que lo disfrutéis mucho. Y compartais vuestra opinion conmigo si teneis un poco de tiempo :)**

**A se me olvidaba, una lectora ( Elisa Dubois ) me a preguntado que si Emmett y Alice y Rosalie y Jasper acabaran juntos... Te contestaria por correo pero no me a salido en el comentario que me has dejado, por el momento siento no poder contestarte porque se acabaria la intriga... pero si quieres saber más y eso va para todas. en mi perfil esta mi correo para que pregunteis lo que querais, y por si en ese no os contesto me escribis un mensaje aquí y os doy el mio personal. **

**También si queréis saber cosas os dejo mi face para que me busquéis y agregáis y me preguntéis lo que querías :) Mi facebook es Sandrah López, cualquier cosa estoy disponible ! **

**unbesoooo (KK'**

**SANDRAH! **


	10. Chapter 10

**CAPITULO: 9**

_Pov Edward_

-Bella, eres una exagerada. No va a pasar nada – hoy comenzábamos la escuela nuevamente. Bella está nerviosa por si alguien se había enterado de su enfermedad. Y por eso tenía miedo de lo que la gente fuera a decir.

-Pero si me preguntan ¿Qué les digo? – dijo sin mirarme, yo iba conduciendo y ella miraba por la ventana.

-No tienes por qué preocuparte cariño, solo tienes que decir lo que tú quieras decir – le dije acariciando su brazo. Llegamos al colegio y Tanya y las chicas nos esperaban.

-¡Bella! – gritaron las tres tirándose encima de ella.

-Yo también os he echado de menos – les dijo, llevaban desde el último día del año sin verse, pues los padres de las chicas quisieron irse de viaje para ver a su abuela. Se escuchó un motor, que reconocí fácilmente. Era el coche de mi hermana. Pensé que vendrían en el Jeep de Emmett, pero mi hermana se lo estaba arreglando. Sí, había decidido decirle a la familia Swan que le gustaba la mecánica, me sorprendió mucho porque ella siempre dijo que eso jamás saldría de la familia. Lo que implica que ya acepta a la familia de Esme como parte de la nuestra.

-Se han hecho inseparables… - dijo Irina por lo bajito.

-¿No os he dicho? – Dijo Bella, negué, ella y yo habíamos quedado en que no diríamos nada – Me da igual – Me contestó – Emmett se ha acostado con Alice y Rosalie con Jasper – dijo. Las tres hermanas se sorprendieron. Pero me sorprendió mucho la reacción de Irina. Caminó a paso rápido a donde se encontraba Jasper y se puso delante de él.

-Como tu mejor amiga, creo que tienes algo que contarme – dijo. Bella se rió por su reacción.

-Dijiste que no dirías nada… - dijo mi hermana cuando llegaron a nuestro lado. Jasper venía por detrás con Irina y ella iba con los brazos cruzados y el ceño fruncido.

-Dije que no diría nada a mamá y Carlisle – dijo mi novia con una sonrisa.

-Bella… - dijo Emmett acercándose a ella.

-No Emmett, no quiero hablar contigo. Vamos dentro que llegaremos tarde – dijo mi Bella cogiendo de las manos a Kate y Tanya.

-Edward… - me llamó Alice mirándome con carita de perrito puchero.

-No, Alice, Bella tiene razón. Las cosas ya están frías antes, imagínate ahora. Lleváis tres semanas haciendo la vida imposible en casa, Bella lo pasa mal. Y descubrimos que vosotros sois peor que nosotros… - les dije.

-No tiene porque pasarlo mal – dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

-Ella no es como nosotros, no está acostumbrada a no hablar con sus hermanos, así como tampoco que estos la ignoraran… - les dije – Irina ¿Te vienes o te quedas? – le pregunté, ella miró a Jasper y se vino conmigo. Entramos y las chicas esperaban en la taquilla de Bella – Bueno, vamos a clase, hoy toca música. Nos vemos – les dije. Teníamos la suerte que la clase de música la compartíamos dos cursos. Por lo tanto, en esa clase estaríamos con nuestros hermanos.

-Claro, nos vemos en el almuerzo – dijo mi niña, me dio un fuerte beso y se fue de la mano de Irina que era con quien compartía clase. Tanya y Kate también se fueron a su clase y yo me fui a ética, en la que lamentablemente compartía con Jasper, Emmett y Rosalie, ya que los dos últimos habían repetido curso el año anterior. Cuando entré, la clase ya había empezado.

-Siento llegar tarde – le dije al profesor, todos estaban en grupos, supongo que sería para hacer una trabajo en grupos.

-Que no se repita, Cullen – me dijo, miró a toda la clase – Siéntese, allí con sus hermanos, que vamos a hacer un trabajo individual – no entendía porque estábamos sentados en grupos si el trabajo era individual. A mala gana y arrastrando los pies caminé hasta el lugar que me habían indicado. Me senté pero no dije nada – Bueno, chicos este es el trabajo. Cullen que sus hermanos se lo expliquen, no me voy a repetir por usted - ¿Por qué? Esto no podía ser verdad, no hay gente suficiente en clase que me tienen que poner con ellos. Me giré para verlos. Los tres me miraban.

-Yo te explico – me dijo Jasper. Me apuntó las anotaciones y cuando vi el titulo del trabajo me quede blanco – Tenemos que hacer un trabajo sobre nuestra opinión de cada uno de nuestra familia - me explicó Jasper, me recosté en la silla, si tenía que explicar lo que pensaba de cada uno en este momento, podría arder Troya.

-Venga señores, que ustedes lo tienen más fácil. No les costará mucho compara cuando tienen los mismos familiares… - dijo el profesor dándole golpes en la espalda a Emmett – No te quejarás, este año tienes diferente gente, no será como el anterior… - le dijo.

-Tampoco pienso lo mismo que en el pasado – dijo el mirando a Jasper.

-Bueno, pues venga, dejen llevar sus corazones y opiniones sobre la familia nueva – nos dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no quiero hacerlo – le dije al profesor antes de que se fuera, lo dije lo suficiente bajo para solo escuchara mi mesa y no todos los compañeros.

-¿Por qué? – me preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

-No creo que este sea el mejor momento para escribir lo que pienso de mi familia, ya sea la mía de sangre, como la nueva – dije sinceramente.

-Pues piensa que es un buen momento para decir lo que piensas y desahogarte – dijo sonriendo.

-Es que no me va a servir de nada, porque voy a seguir igual – le dije.

-Mire Cullen, si no quiere hacer el trabajo, no lo haga, cuenta para nota y es el que más va a valer este semestre. Así que usted decide qué hace- y sin dejar que le contestara, se fue. Me volví a recostar en la silla.

No sabía qué escribir de nadie, así que comencé con la persona de la cual no podía decir nada malo, aparte de mi Bella.

_Esme:_

_Es la mujer de mi padre, cariñosa, atenta, dedicada… se preocupara por sus hijos y ahora también por nosotros. Quiere que todos seamos felices, con las decisiones que hemos tomado, o las que tomaremos. En algunas ocasiones sobreprotege, pero puedo entenderla porque ha cuidado a sus hijos sola durante mucho tiempo._

Ahí dejé de escribir. No se me ocurría nada más de ella. La conocía poco y lo único que sabía era de los últimos tres meses y lo que mi padre me había contado siempre de ella.

_Carlisle:_

_Mi padre, me siento orgulloso de tener un padre como él, pero en ocasiones es muy duro. Es mi ejemplo a seguir, nos ha sacado a mí y mis hermanas adelante él solo. Y es un gran medico._

Definitivamente, si solo podía decir eso de mi padre es que no podía hacer el trabajo.

-Cullen, ¿Tiene algún problema? – me preguntó el profesor parándose a mi lado.

-Sí, póngame un cero, pero no puedo hacer el trabajo ahora – dije levantándome del sitio.

-Espere – me paro agarrándome del brazo – Le propongo una cosa, durante los tres meses que le conozco me ha demostrado que es buen estudiante, le ofrezco que me lo entrega mañana, que lo haga en su casa tranquilo – lo miré dudoso - ¿Qué le parece? – preguntó esperando mi reacción.

-Está bien, ¿Puedo ir al baño? – asintió y soltó el agarre para que me fuera. Salí de clase y fui al baño, entré y me quedé mirándome en el espejo. No podía hacer un trabajo poniendo lo que pensaba de mis hermanos y de los de Bella… no ahora después de lo del otro día.

Flash Back

-¡Que no me toques! – le gritó a mi hermana, Bella esta tosiendo mucho, subí corriendo las escaleras para coger un vaso de agua. Y volví a bajar corriendo. Me acerqué a ella con cuidado y se lo di.

-Tranquila – le dije mientras acariciaba su espalda. Se acabo el agua y pareció que la tos se había calmado.

-Bella estas siendo una exagerada – le dijo mi hermana.

-¿Exagerada?, ¿Me llamas exagerada?, Tú que llevas tres semanas que nuestra relación va a destruir la nueva familia. No seas así Alice, a la familia no la destruye que nosotros nos queramos, la destruye que vosotros cuatro os acostéis entre vosotros, la destruye que intentéis separarnos a nosotros que lo sentimos y que vosotros lo hagáis por diversión, eso es lo que destruye a la familia – le contestó mi novia acercándose a ella.

-Yo quiero a Emmett – dijo mi hermana seriamente. Bella se comenzó a reír.

-Que ingenua eres… - le dijo riéndose. No entendía nada.

-¿Por qué? – le preguntó Alice.

-Alice, esto solo ha sido una noche, no se va a repetir. Yo no soy de los que repiten – le dijo Emmett.

-A eso me refiero. Tú puedes estar enamorada de mi hermano, pero mi hermano no es así, él solo quiere pasarlo bien. Y tú te acabarás cansando de que no te haga caso. Pero yo sí quiero a tu hermano, y lo mío al menos es correspondido. Yo no quiero divertirme una noche y ya, yo amo a tu hermano – le dijo seriamente.

-Tu eres una niña para decir que amas a alguien – le dijo Emmett.

-¡No me dirijas la palabra! – le gritó. Emmett se quedó con la boca abierta por la sorpresa del grito que le había metido – Me habéis decepcionado – dijo mirando a sus dos hermanos – si mínimamente no queríais que yo estuviera con Edward, no hubieran tenido una aventura con ellas – les dijo Bella. Noté que quería llorar. La abracé por detrás para consolarla.

-No son nuestras hermanas, son nuestras hermanastras – le dijo Emmett, mi Bella comenzó a reír.

-Ellas no son hermanas, pero Edward si – le dijo, en eso tenía razón, en muchas ocasiones nos habían dicho que no podíamos estar juntos porque éramos hermanos.

-Es diferente – dijo Jasper haciéndose notar.

-¡No!, ¡No tiene nada de diferente, es el mismo caso! – Le grito - ¿Sabéis?, dejadlo, no quiero saber nada de vosotros… queréis hacer el amor, hacerlo. Queréis ser novios… serlo. Pero a mí me dejáis tranquila los cuatro – y después de eso, cogió mi mano y me llevo a su habitación de abajo.

Fin del flash Back

Me había dejado llevar por mis pensamientos y no me di cuenta de que sonaba mi móvil. Al mirar la pantalla me sorprendí.

-Hola – saludé, no estaba seguro de que fuera él.

-Hombre, me siento privilegiado de escuchar tu voz. Anda que te dignas a llamar a tus amigos – me dijo el muy loco.

-Lo siento, he estado algo ocupado. ¿Cómo va todo? – le dije, en parte los echaba de menos.

-Eddy, no hay nada más importante que tus amigos… - me echó la bronca.

-Anda cállate loco. Y dime, ¿A qué debo tu llamada? – le pregunté, sabía que no llamaba con ese entusiasmo por nada.

-¿Dónde estás? Porque estoy viendo tu Volvo ahora mismo y tienes a dos locos sentados en el capo – me dijo. De la sorpresa colgué el teléfono y salí corriendo. Cuando llegué al estacionamiento, los vi a los tres.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – les pregunté, estaban bien locos.

-Nosotros le hemos dicho a mamá que queríamos venir a vivir con papá y este se vino con nosotros – me dijo mi mejor amigo.

-Oye, que todavía no has saludado – me dijo mi amigo levantándose del capo. Me reí y los abrace a los tres. En este momento era lo que necesitaba, unos buenos amigos conmigo. Jacob, mi mejor amigo, su hermano Seth y Paul habían sido mis amigos desde que éramos bien pequeños. Y cuando me fui y Nueva York me costó mucho decirles adiós.

-Entonces… ¿Os quedáis aquí? – no me lo podía creer. Ellos asintieron.

-Nos vas a tener que presentar a las chicas de este colegio… - me dijo Paul. Y se quedaron mirando fijamente a la puerta, por ella vi salir a Bella, con las chicas. Los tres tontos tenían las bocas abiertas – Si todas son así, nos vamos a poner las botas – dijeron y se chocaron las manos.

-Haber que decís, que la morena es mi novia – les dije. Ellos me miraron sorprendidos. Las chicas llegaron donde estábamos.

-¿Qué hacéis fuera?, ¿No tenéis clase? – les pregunté.

-Nuestro profe no ha venido y nos han dejado salir – contesto Irina.

-Nosotros teníamos examen y cuando lo acabáramos podíamos salir hasta la siguiente clase – me explicó Kate.

-Qué pasa Eddy, no nos presentas – dijo Jake, tocándome el hombro. Bella se sonrió, sabía que odiaba que me llamaran Eddy, pero Jake siempre lo había hecho y nunca había conseguido cambiarle.

-Claro – les dije – Chicas ellos son Jacob, Seth y Paul – dije señalándoles a cada uno – Chicos ellas son, Tanya, Kate y Irina – les dije, los seis comenzaron a saludarse – Y bueno, ella es Bella, mi novia – les dije. Ella se puso roja al ver como la había presentado – Ellos son mis mejores amigos desde bien pequeños – dije abrazando a Bella por la espalda.

-Así que tú eres la novia de Eddy… - dijo Jacob, quitándomela de los brazos y cogiéndola - ¿Qué has visto en él? Es un aburrido… - dijo y comenzó a reír.

-Lo quiero – dijo ella y dio media vuelta soltándose del abrazo que le había dado él – Tengo que ir un momento a tu clase, a darle esto a mis hermanos… - me dijo señalando un papel – Por cierto, ¿No tienes clase? – me preguntó Bella, con una ceja levantada.

-Había pedido permiso para ir al baño, cuando me han llamado estos locos – dije – Pero vamos, dejas eso y yo vuelvo a clase – Ella sonrió y caminamos los dos, para dentro. Me giré – No le hagáis nada a las chicas… tener cuidado – dije y los seis se rieron. Bella y yo continuamos andando.

-Son de los que siempre me hablas… - no me lo preguntaba – Me han caído muy bien – dijo sonriendo. Llegamos a la puerta de clase y piqué antes de entrar.

-Pensé que se había perdido por el baño – me dijo el profesor – Señorita Swan, ¿Qué se lo ofrece? – preguntó al ver a Bella detrás mío. Sus hermanos levantaron la cabeza rápidamente.

-Vengo a darle estos papeles a Emmett y Jasper – dijo indiferente.

-¿Qué son? – preguntó, yo me encamine a mi sitio.

-No lo sé – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Me los han dado en secretaria, de parte del director para ellos – dijo, se escucho un murmuro por toda la clase.

-Está bien, pero sea rápida, están haciendo un trabajo – dijo, Bella asintió y vino para nuestra mesa. Se paró y sacó los papeles.

-¿Qué es? – preguntó Jasper cuando Bella estuvo al lado de ellos.

-Quiere una reunión con los tres y mamá – dijo, ellos se escurrieron en la silla como si eso fuera normal.

-¿Para cuándo? – preguntó Emmett incorporándose nuevamente.

-Pasado mañana – dijo ella – Me ha pedido que os leáis la carta del sobre – dijo entregándole a cada uno una.

-¿De qué es la reunión? – preguntó Rosalie.

-El director sí sabe lo de Bella, y cada vez que ve que falta con frecuencia pide la entrevista para enterarse de cómo están las cosas – le contestó Jasper. El silencio entre nosotros se produjo y el timbre sonó. Bella me sonrió y estire mi mano para que ella viniera.

-¿Dónde vais? – preguntó Emmett.

-Es la hora del almuerzo – dije, habíamos tenido dos clases seguidas de ética, por lo tanto ahora tocaba el almuerzo.

-¡Vas a flipar Rosalie! – dijo mi hermana entrando corriendo.

-¿Qué pasa Alice? – se paró al ver que Bella y yo estábamos allí.

-He… yo… - dijo, sabía lo que quería decir y sabia que no lo haría estando yo delante.

-Alice, quiere decirte que Jacob, Seth y Paul, están en el estacionamiento, esperándonos. Y sí, por si lo vas a preguntar te digo que van a vivir aquí en Forks así que los vais a tener que aguantar… - les dije a mis hermanas con una sonrisa. Y salí de clase cogido de la mano de Bella. Los chicos nos esperaban fuera.

-Eddy, nosotros veníamos a darte una sorpresa, pero nos tenemos que ir a la reserva – me dijo Jake.

-¿Reserva? – pregunté no entendí.

-Sí, mi padre no vive en Forks, vive en la reserva la Push que está aquí al lado – me explicó Seth.

-Ah, pues entonces supongo que nos veremos más tarde – les contesté. Las chicas les dieron dos besos a los chicos y nos fuimos a la cafetería.

-Una cosa Edward, tu hermana Alice, ha puesto una mala cara cuando nos ha visto… - dijo Paul, riéndose. No cambiaría ni estando en un colegio nuevo.

-Tiene razón… - dijo Irina – Parecía que se iba a poner a llorar… - me indicó.

-Siempre se han llevado mal, ellos piensan que mis hermanas me manipulan, y por eso, no tienen la mejor relación del mundo – les dije, ellas sonrieron.

Así estuvimos toda la hora del almuerzo, nos sentamos los cinco en una mesa… y por primera vez en tres meses que llevaba en este colegio vi a Emmett y Jasper sentarse en la misma mesa. Después del almuerzo cada uno nos fuimos a nuestras clases. Y quedamos para la clase de música, la cual compartíamos. Me aburrí mucho en las siguientes clases. Cuando sonó el timbre que dio por finalizada la clase de Matemáticas recogí mis cosas y me fui para la puerta de la clase de música. Vi a todos parados en la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté a Mike que estaba en la puerta a mala gana.

-No ha venido el profesor de música y la cambian por clase de Educación física – me indicó, me tensé.

-¿Con Garred? – habían dos profesores de esa asignatura, y Garred sabía que Bella tenía permiso para no hacer deporte, en cambio, la otra no.

-Que va, Garred está de baja por el embarazo de su mujer – con esa contestación me preocupé, qué haría Bella…

-¿Qué haces? Pareces tonto ahí parado entra en clase… - me dijo Tanya que venía riendo con Irina. Bella y Kate venían más atrás.

-No hay clase de música… - les dije.

-Genial, entonces vamos para casa – dijo Kate sonriendo.

-No, hay que ir al gimnasio, haremos educación física – les dije, Bella abrió los ojos.

-No, Garred está de baja… - dijo seriamente.

-Eh tranquila, no tienes porque hacerla – le dije, le cogí de la mano para darle confianza y caminamos para el gimnasio.

-A ver, como el profesor de música no ha venido y yo soy la única que puede ocuparse. Vamos correr un poco. Comenzaremos haciendo exprims. Pónganse en filas para correr – dijo, cogí a Bella de la mano y me acerqué a la profesora.

-Perdona – le llamé. Ella se giró, la gente tenía razón cuando decía que daba miedo – Lo que pasa es que no se encuentra bien, y no puede hacer clase – le indiqué. Era verdad que no se encontraba bien, pues a medida que pasaba algo la veía más pálida, pero creo que era por el miedo de hacer la clase.

-A mí me da igual, ella va a tener que hacer la clase como todos – dijo señalando las filas de alumnos que ya estaban formadas – Cuando el silbato suene, comience a correr el primero, cuando este llegue el siguiente y así sucesivamente – dijo, se colocó a un lado y el silbato sonó y la primera tanda comenzó a correr. En ella iba Tanya de nuestro equipo. Cuando llego salió Irina, después Kate, cuando esta llego me toco a mí, y detrás de mi estaba Bella. No quería darle a ella, Tanya me estaba haciendo señas para que tocara su mano. Mire a Emmett y Jasper y con la cabeza me decían que no le diera a ella.

-Tú – me cogió la profesora por el brazo – Esta muchacha va a correr como todos, así que quiero ver cómo le das a ella en la mano – me dijo, yo corrí para mi fila y miré a Bella antes de darle. Ella asintió, cerré los ojos y le di en la mano. Ella salió corriendo. Tenía un mal presentimiento… vi como corría con todos los que su tanda. Cuando llegó apoyo sus manos en las rodillas.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunté. Ella levanto la vista y asintió, respiraba muy agitadamente – No corras otra vez – le pedí.

-A ver chicos, estáis muy bajos de forma, cómo que solo corréis eso… lo repetimos quiero que sea más rápido – dijo colocándose – Y tú, la morena – dijo señalando a Bella – Te quiero la primera de tu grupo… - dijo, Bella se tensó y se colocó la primera. El silbato volvió a sonar y comenzaron a correr. Corrieron nuevamente, cuando llegaron salió Irina. Agarré a Bella del brazo.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunte nuevamente.

-Estoy… muy mareada… - dijo apenas con algo de aliento y se desplomó. Menos mal que la tenía agarrada, si no, se hubiera caído al suelo.

-Bella… cariño… - le llamé, me senté en el suelo para recostarla.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estas en el suelo? – me preguntó la profesora, nuestros hermanos vinieron corriendo. Y la profe cuando vio a Bella, también.

-Ey, enana… - dijo Emmett dándole golpecitos. Miré su pulso como me había enseñado mi padre. Bella pestañeo un poco. Estaba recuperando la consciencia.

-A ver, desalojar el gimnasio, que no se agobie – dijo la profesora abriendo la puerta para que todos salieran - ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó acercándose a nosotros.

-Te avisé de que se encontraba mal – le dije – Bella… - le susurré, ella abrió los ojos.

-¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó Jasper.

-Me quiero ir a casa… - dijo en un susurro. La ayudé a levantarse y sin decir nada, la saque del cole.

**BUENAS!**

**bueno, aquí os tengo un nuevo capitulo, espero que os guste y compartáis vuestra opinión conmigo. Y obtener muchos para saber que os parece. He subido lo antes que he podido. Ahora estoy de examenes finales y estoy algo extresada con todo, pero ya me queda solo 1 semana para que acabe! **

**Muchas gracias a todas las lectoras, por el cariño que me daís. Se os quiere (LL' **

**UNBSOOOO (k'**

**SANDRAh! **


	11. Chapter 11

**CAPITULO: 10**

_Pov Bella_

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Edward, pero esta vez no pude engañarle como la anterior.

-Estoy… muy mareada… - dije en un susurro y sin apenas aliento, en menos de dos segundos todo se volvió negro, pude sentir unos brazos cogiéndome antes de caer al suelo.

-Bella… cariño… -escuché a lo lejos la voz de Edward, pero no podía contestarle, mi voz no salía y mis ojos no podían abrirse

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué estás en el suelo? – esa fue la asquerosa de la profesora. Noté cómo alguien me cogía la mano que tenia libre y me la apretaba.

-Ey, enana… - Escuché a mi hermano, y alguien dándome golpecitos en la cara. Pestañee un par de veces, pero dejé los ojos cerrados. Me encontraba mareada todavía.

-A ver, desalojar el gimnasio, que no se agobie – dijo la profesora - ¿Qué ha pasado? – la escuché decir, su voz sonaba más cerca.

-Te avisé de que se encontraba mal – le reprochó mi Edward – Bella… - me susurró, apretando mi mano, yo lentamente fui abriendo los ojos, y a mi alrededor estaban mis hermanos, Rosalie, Alice, Edward y la profesora. No vi a mis amigas por ningún lado, supuse que abrían salido.

-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó Jasper acariciando mi brazo.

-Me quiero ir a casa… - dije en un susurro, esta era la última clase que teníamos y no me encontraba en condiciones de hacerla. Edward me ayudó a levantar, todavía estaba algo mareada, pero no tanto como antes. Poco a poco fuimos caminando hasta el estacionamiento, vi como todos los que estaban en clase se encontraban en el patio de fuera. Busqué y vi allí a las chicas. Ellas se percataron de mi presencia, pero nadie más lo hizo, así que con la cabeza negué para que no vinieran, porque entonces vendrían todos.

-Bella, ¿Te encuentras bien? – me preguntó mi hermano, poniéndose delante nuestro.

-Sí, solo me quiero ir a casa… - no estaba diciéndolo y ya, se lo estaba suplicando.

-Ven cariño, siéntate – abrió la puerta Edward y pude entrar.

-En casa nos vemos… - dijo Alice, caminado para el coche – Voy a llamar a mi padre para…

-¡No! – La interrumpí antes de que acabara de marcar el numero – No le digáis nada a Carlisle, estoy bien, no hace falta decir nada… - dije mirándolos a todos, inclusive a Edward.

-Pero Bella… - dijo mi hermano acercándose.

-Por favor – le pedí mirándolo. -Pensar que me lo debéis… - supliqué mirándolos a todos. Ellos se miraron entre sí y después a mí.

-Está bien, pero si te vuelves a sentir mal, se lo diremos – me dijo Emmett, sabía que se estaba resignando porque se lo quería decir, pero no quería que se enteraran de lo que le pasó.

-Vais vosotros delante – dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta y dando la vuelta para ponerse en el asiento del conductor.

-Sí, cualquier cosa, nos llamas y paramos – le dijo Jasper, Edward asintió. Se metió en el coche.

-Segura que estás bien… - me preguntó mientras arrancaba – Te ves pálida – me dijo.

-Estoy bien, de verdad. Sólo quiero ir a casa y acostarme un poco – le dije sonriendo. Arrancó y el BMW ya no estaba en el estacionamiento, él fue a alta velocidad, por la carretera camino a casa. Cuando nos adentramos en el camino del bosque, sentí que tenía ganas de vomitar – Para - dije, él rápidamente freno. Abrí la puerta y comencé a vomitar. El me sujetó el pelo para que no se manchara.

-Lo siento – me susurró. Cuando acabé me recosté en el asiento – Iré más despacio – yo no contesté, rezaba para que esto no se lo contara a nadie, y mis hermanos no se lo dijeran a Carlisle. Volvió a arrancar el coche y esta vez condujo más despacio hasta casa. Al llegar mis hermanos nos esperaba en el porche, pero ellos solos, no había ni rastro de Alice y Rosalie.

-Mamá y Carlisle no están en casa – nos dijo mi hermano Jasper.

-Bien, me voy a duchar – les dije. Le di un beso a Edward.

-Te acompaño – me dijo. Sonreí.

-No tonto, puedo ir sola – le dije, el asintió. Pasé por entre medio de mis hermanos y subí las escaleras. Todavía me cansaba al hacerlo, pero me agarraba a la baranda y subía a mi paso. Entré en casa y fui al baño de abajo, Alice y Rosalie están en la sala con el televisor.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó Alice.

-Bien, gracias – le dije, fui al bajo y me desvestí poco a poco. Me metí en la ducha, y me quede allí un rato.

_Pov Emmett_

-Vais vosotros delante – dijo Edward, cerrando la puerta del lado de mi hermana y caminando para meterse el también. Me daba mucho coraje de que fuera él quien la llevara. Me parecía injusto.

-Sí, cualquier cosa, nos llamas y paramos – le dijo Jasper, Edward asintió. Nos metimos todos en el coche. Rosalie lo arrancó y condujo a toda velocidad.

-¿Vais a decirle algo a mi padre? – preguntó Alice. Yo estaba en el asiento de copiloto y Jasper iba atrás con ella.

-No lo sé – murmuró.

-¿Cómo que no sabes? Claro está que no vas a decir nada – dijo Rosalie.

-Es la salud de mi hermana, de verdad crees que me importa que sepan que me he acostado con Alice. Me importa mucho más su salud que esa tontería… - le dijo. Vi como Alice agachó la cabeza, y me sentí mal, seguramente había herido sus sentimientos – Lo siento, Alice, pero es lo que pienso.

-No te preocupes, ya me he acostumbrado – me dijo.

-Pues yo no creo que decírselo a mi padre sea lo mejor, si lo dices todos tendremos las consecuencias y yo no quiero que mi padre lo sepa – protestó Rosalie.

-Rosalie, estamos hablando de la salud de mi hermana, de Bella… ¿Cómo puedes pensar así? – dijo Jasper.

-Ella ha dicho que está bien, no tenéis que insistir – dijo calmadamente.

-Bueno, me da igual, esperaremos a ver como sigue, y si pasa algo, se lo diremos a Carlisle – dije, para finalizar la conversación. El resto del camino fue en silencio. Llegamos a casa, Rosalie metió el coche en el parking. Jasper y yo salimos para esperar a Bella en el porche, y Alice y Rose se fueron al salón a ver la televisión. Mi hermano estaba muy callado.

-¿Qué te pasa? – le pregunté, el me miro.

-Con nuestra actitud estamos haciendo que Bella empeore por minutos… ignorándola, gritándole… nunca nos hemos comportado así con ella, y mira ahora, si estas cosas le pasan la culpa no la tiene el otro, la tenemos nosotros Emmett… - dijo, se sentó en las escaleras.

-¿Por qué dices eso? – le pregunté sentándome a su lado.

-Edward le hace feliz, y nosotros no lo queremos ver, ella es feliz estando con él. Nosotros en estos momentos sólo le damos disgustos – me dijo. Nos callamos cuando escuchamos el ruido del coche de Edward. Paro en la entrada sin meterlo en el garaje. Y ayudó a mi hermana salir del coche. Nosotros nos levantamos de las escaleras.

-Mamá y Carlisle no están en casa – les dijo Jasper.

-Bien, me voy a duchar – dijo mi hermana, le dio un beso a Edward en los labios, no pude evitar apretar los puños.

-Te acompaño – le dijo, los apreté más fuerte, pero éste quien se creía que era.

-No tonto, puedo ir sola – le dijo, el aludido asintió. Pasó por entre Jasper y yo, los tres nos quedamos mirando cómo subía las escaleras, despacito.

-¿Por qué habéis tardado tanto? – pregunté, cuando mi hermana entró en casa.

-Se mareó a mitad del camino y quería vomitar, así que paré – me dijo.

-¿La quieres? – preguntó Jasper de repente. Edward lo miró ni entender.

-¿Qué? – preguntó.

-Que si quieres a mi hermana, ¿La quieres de verdad? – le aclaró y volvió a preguntar mi hermano.

-Más que quererla, amo a tu hermana, Jasper, la amo de verdad – afirmó sonriendo.

-Tú la haces feliz – dijo, es como si estuviera pensando en voz alta – Cuando nosotros solo la estamos haciendo llorar…

-Habla por ti, yo considero que estoy ayudándola a entrar en razón sobre algo que está haciendo mal – aclaré.

-Pues no te está resultado efecto cuando tú te acuestas con mi hermana pequeña… Porque por si no lo recuerdas te recuerdo que Alice es mi hermana pequeña, igual que Bella la tuya – me dijo Edward.

-Me da igual que estés con ella, mientras mi hermana no derrame una sola lágrima por tu culpa… - aseguró Jasper.

-No lo hará, y gracias por aceptarlo – dijo Edward, acercándole la mano.

-No, me lo puedo creer, tengo una familia de locos, primero mamá y ahora tu – dije desesperado.

-Emmett, tienes que aceptar que Bella es feliz con él – me dijo mi hermano. Pero no contesté, porque el coche de Carlisle apareció. Aparcó detrás del de Edward. Él y mamá bajaron de coche.

-¿Cómo que estáis aquí tan pronto? – quiso saber Carlisle.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Bella? – preguntó mi madre poniéndose nerviosa. Rosalie y Alice salieron de casa. Jasper y yo nos giramos y las miramos, después miré a Edward - ¿Está mi niña bien? – cuestionó mi madre acercándose a mí.

-Mamá, ¿Por qué gritas? – dijo mi hermana saliendo a la puerta con una toalla tapando su cuerpo.

-Cariño – dijo mi madre y entro corriendo a abrazarla - ¿Estás bien?, ¿Te ha pasado algo? – Le preguntó tocándola por si tenía algo - ¿Qué haces con una toalla?

-Mamá, tranquila, estoy bien, no ha pasado nada, y estoy con una toalla porque acabo de salir de la ducha y te he escuchado gritar – dijo explicándole.

-¿Y por qué estáis tan pronto en casa? – preguntó mirándonos a todos. Nos quedamos en silencio, mirándonos los unos a los otros.

-El profesor no vino y salimos antes – dijo sonriendo. Todos respiramos aliviados al ver que mi madre y Carlisle se lo creyeron.

-Venga entremos, que Bella se acabará resfriando – dijo Carlisle seriamente, y comenzó a empujarnos a todos para que entráramos.

-Papá, sabes que Jake, Seth y Paul, viene a vivir a Forks – Escuché decir a Edward. Rosalie y Alice nos habían contado cosas sobre esos chicos hoy a la hora del almuerzo. Al parecer Rosalie tuvo un rollito con Jacob, eso duró poco y al mes ya habían roto porque Rose se enrolló con otro. Y por eso ahora se odian. Y Alice, nos había dicho que Jacob intentaba manipular a Edward diciéndole que ella lo manipulaba. Jasper y yo no pudimos evitar reírnos por la historia.

-Me alegro de que tengas aquí a tus amigos – le contestó Carlisle.

-Voy a hacer la comida – dijo mamá subiendo las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Rose y Alice se fueron al salón y Jasper y yo con ellas. Carlisle subió. Y Edward comenzó a caminar hacia la habitación de mi hermana.

-Eh, ¿Dónde vas? Se está cambiando, vienes y te esperas a que acabe… - le dije. Él puso los ojos en blanco y se sentó con nosotros en el sillón. Estuvimos callados, escuchábamos un programa de moda que habían puesto las chicas. El timbre sonó.

-Voy yo – dijo mi hermana caminado por el pasillo hasta la puerta.

_Pov Bella_

Salí de la habitación cuando acabé de vestirme. En ese momento sonó el timbre.

-Voy yo – dijo caminado hacia la puerta. Cuando abrí, había un hombre de la edad de mi madre y Carlisle. No muy alto, pelo castaño y ojos marrones y bigote.

-Hola – simplemente escuché esa palabra de su boca.

-Hola, tal vez se ofenda, pero… ¿Quién es?, ¿Y qué quiere? – le pregunté.

-Vengo preguntando si aquí vive Esme Pratt – me contestó, preguntaba por mi madre.

-Sí, vive aquí, ¿Quién la busca? – cuestioné.

-Cariño… - me llamó Edward, en segundos ya lo tenía abrazándome por la espalda - ¿Quién es? – le preguntó al señor que teníamos parado enfrente de nosotros.

-Busco a Esme Pratt – repitió.

-Sí, me parece muy bien, pero… Me dice quien es – le dije ya desesperada.

-Enana ¿Quién es? Estás tardando mucho – dijo Emmett apareciendo por detrás mío. Se quedó parado mirando a la puerta.

-¿Charlie? – preguntó y afirmó, las dos cosas. Yo abrí los ojos de la impresión. Era mi padre la persona que tenia ante mis ojos. El padre del que nunca me habían querido contar nada. El que nos abandonó y yo no sabía por qué. Ahora lo tenía ante mis ojos.

**BUENAS! **

**bueno, ante todo gracias a las que me habeis comentado, fieles siempre... Aquí os traigo un nuevo capitulo, un poco corto pero no he tenido tiempo de más lo siento, pero tengo una magnifica noticia, esta semana acabo el colegio, bueno el colegio no lo que estoy estudiando y ya tengo vacaciones, lo que significa que tendre más tiempo para estudiar y tambien para subir :) **

**Respecto al capitulo espero que os guste y me comenteis, como siempre deseo saber vuestra opinión, y estoy algo bajoneada, porque no se si es que he perdido lectoras o que da palo dejar un comentario... pero por lo demas, espero que todas esteis bien :) **

**Ya lo dije en otra actualización pero lo repito por si acaso. Mi msn por si alguna tiene alguna pregunta esta en mi perfil y mi facebook es Sandrah López. **

**unbesoooooooooo (KK' **

**SANDRAh! **


	12. Chapter 12

**CAPITULO: 11 **

_Pov Esme_

-Cariño, ¿No viste un poco raros a los chicos? – le pregunté mientras preparaba la comida para todos.

-Si, estaban algo raros, pero supongo que si no han dicho nada no será nada grave… - me tranquilizó. Se puso a ayudarme con la comida. Al rato escuchamos el timbre.

-Voy yo – gritó mi hija, así que no nos movimos del sitio.

-¿Qué le vas a hacer a Bella? – me preguntó abrazándome por la espalda.

-He pensado en algo de carne… - dije encogiéndome de hombros – así comemos todos igual – dije, el sonrió y asintió.

-¡Mamá! – escuche a mi hijo Emmett gritar, mire a Carlisle quien tenía el ceño fruncido. Me sequé las manos porque las tenías mojadas. Y fui para la escalera. Pero la persona que vi me dejó completamente sorprendida. Estaba parado en la puerta de casa, mi hija sujetaba la puerta y Edward la abrazaba. Emmett estaba detrás de ellos con los puños apretados. Y Jasper, Alice y Rosalie en la puerta del salón mirando sorprendidos.

-¿Carlisle? – preguntó Charlie mirando detrás de mí. ¿Qué hacia el aquí?, ¿Para qué habrá venido?

-¿Charlie? – preguntó mi nuevo marido bajando las escaleras impresionado. Yo todavía estaba parada en la parte de arriba de la escalera, sin poder reaccionar.

-Vaya, esperaba encontrarme de todo en esta casa, menos a mi viejo amigo – dijo Charlie ofreciéndole la mano, él se la dio y se abrazaron. Entonces fue cuando reaccioné. Comencé a bajar las escaleras poco a poco.

-Hola Esme, veo que estás tan guapa como siempre – dijo cuando yo llegue al final de la escalera y me coloqué al lado de Emmett.

-¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Y qué quieres? – pregunté, quería ir directa al grano.

-Tú debes ser Bella – dijo cogiéndole de la mano y acariciando el brazo – Eres preciosa, te pareces a tu madre cuando tenía tu edad – le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué quieres Charlie? – dije seriamente.

-Rosalie, Alice, Edward… vamos arriba ayudadme a hacer la comida, mientras ellos hablan – dijo Carlisle. En parte se lo agradecí pero me hubiera gustado que también se llevara a mi hijos… los tres nombrados subieron a regañadientes por las escaleras.

-¿Qué quieres? -insistí de nuevo, quería que dijera lo que fuera ya, y poder pedirle que se fuera lejos nuevamente. Bella le hizo un gesto para que entrara, y todos entramos en el salón.

-Quiero ver cómo están mis hijos – me dijo mirándolos a ellos.

-Nosotros no queremos verte… - contestaron Jasper y Emmett a la vez. Pero al no escuchar la voz de mi hija nos quedamos mirándola.

-Yo… - se le veía tan impresionada – Yo quiero saber por qué te fuiste. ¿Por qué nos abandonaste? – le preguntó, vi como estaba llorando. Me entró una rabia inmensa en el cuerpo.

-Tenía miedo – dijo. Mis hijos se rieron.

-¿De qué? – preguntó Bella. Me daba miedo por donde estaba encaminando la cosa.

-No estaba preparado para tener una hija enferma… - vi como mi hija lloro un poco mas fuerte – Pero me arrepentí y estoy aquí ahora…

-Después de doce años… - dijo mi hijo Jasper haciéndose notar.

-No, yo vine hace años a veros, pero vuestra madre no me dejó… - mierda… mis tres hijos me miraron seriamente.

-¿Es verdad? – me preguntó Bella. Yo me sentí culpable, Emmett y Jasper sí lo sabían, y ellos estuvieron de acuerdo conmigo en no decirle nada a Bella – Mamá, ¿Es verdad? – me volvió a preguntar.

-Sí – dije, ella me miró, como decepcionada y me partió el corazón.

-Pero qué más te da, el nos abandono a todos… no importa que viniera o no, él se fue… - le dijo Emmett.

-A mi me da igual. Tú puedes pensar lo que quieras Emmett, pero no aprendéis nunca. Por como estás hablando parece que tu sabias que vino a vernos… seguramente tú elegiste no verlo, y seguramente Jasper también. ¿Pero quién me preguntó a mi?, Tenia cuatro años cuando se fue, y nunca me habéis explicado nada. ¿Por qué no me tuvisteis en cuenta cuando pasó? – preguntó mirándonos a los tres.

-Fue cuando te ingresaron por aquel constipado tan fuerte – le dije.

-Siempre hacéis lo mismo… - dijo y sin decir nada más salió de la sala – Edward, me voy, ¿Te vienes? – la escuche gritar.

-¿Dónde vas? – Escuché preguntar a Edward – Bella no creo que…

-Me da igual lo que creas, voy a salir ahora mismo de esta casa quieras tú o no – le dijo.

-Te acompaño – y se escucho un portazo, pero no de la puerta principal, sino seguramente de la puerta del garaje.

-¿Ves lo que has hecho? – dije mirando a Charlie.

-Tú me dijiste que ninguno quería verme… no que Bella no lo supiese – me dijo.

-A qué has venido… - dije, me había cansado de repetirme.

-Me arrepiento, no debí irme… - dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Bella? – preguntó Carlisle entrando en la sala.

-Se ha enfadado – le contestó Jasper. Yo miraba fijamente a Charlie quien me miraba a mí.

-Ella no está bien de salud ahora mismo, si algo le pasa, será tú culpa, entonces te digo que sí te puedes ir y no volver nunca más – le dije seriamente – Ahora vete de mi casa, ya los has visto a los tres, has podido comprobar que no nos haces falta, vete – le repetí.

-Volveré, sé que Bella no piensa como Emmett y Jasper y volveré a hablar con ella – me dijo y salió de casa, dando un portazo. Yo me dirigí al sofá y me senté de golpe.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – Preguntó Carlisle tranquilamente sentándose a mi lado - ¿Por qué se fue realmente? – me preguntó cogiéndome la mano.

-Por miedo, cuando Bella tenía cuatro años tuvo su primer ataque fuerte, nunca lo habíamos vivido de esa manera y Charlie le entró miedo y se fue de la noche a la mañana. Hace cinco años vino a verlos, pero para entonces Bella estaba ingresada con un fuerte constipado… les pregunté a ellos – dije señalando a mi hijos – si querían ver a su padre y los dos me contestaron que no. Que si tuvo miedo de la enfermedad de Bella y me dejo sola con los tres, ahora no tenía derecho a vernos, y los tres decidimos ocultárselo a Bella – les expliqué.

-Cariño, es su padre… - me regañó Carlisle.

-Sí, pero él se fue, y nos dejo solos… por qué tendría que dejar yo que viera mi hija – dije enfadada.

-No has pensado que Bella, tal vez necesita a su padre… - me susurró.

-No, siempre me ha tenido a mí y a sus hermanos, por qué lo tendría que necesitar ahora… - estaba molesta con sus palabras.

_Pov Bella_

Pegué un portazo saliendo con la puerta del garaje. ¿Cómo es posible que mi madre me haya ocultado algo así? Edward me metió en su coche, por la puerta del piloto, mientras que yo me senté en el de copiloto. Arrancó, abrió la puerta del garaje para salir y salimos a alta velocidad.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó mirando a la carretera.

-Me han ocultado que mi padre se fue por mi culpa, y también que volvió, y mi madre le dijo que yo no quería verle… - le dije, me estaba poniendo a sollozar.

-Bella, mi amor, no te pongas así, se me rompe el corazón cada vez que veo una lagrima cayendo de tus mejillas – dijo apartando la mirada de la carretera y mirándome por un momento.

-Me da mucha rabia ese comportamiento de parte de ellos – dije en un susurro absorbiendo la nariz.

-Olvídate de eso. Dime, ¿Dónde vamos? – me preguntó con una sonrisa. Siempre le agradecía que cambiara de conversación, cuando me estaba enfadando con un tema.

-¿Qué te parece si vamos a mi casa, y vemos una peli juntos? – le pregunté. Mama no la había vendido, y todavía quedaban algunas cosas, como películas de cuando era pequeña.

-Me parece una idea estupenda, pero primero vamos a comprar algo para comer – me dijo él con una sonrisa.

Fuimos al mercado del pueblo, compramos un puré que para comerlo solo había que calentarlos al microondas. Fuimos a mi casa, menos mal que siempre llevaba la llave conmigo, cuando entramos vi que no tenía mucha suciedad, por lo que supuse que mama vendría a limpiarla de vez en cuando.

-Ve al sofá, que preparo el puré para los dos – dijo, me acerqué al televisor para buscar una película - ¿Qué película vamos a ver? – me preguntó cogiéndome de la cintura.

-Solo hay películas infantiles… - dije señalándole el montón que había.

-¿Qué te parece ésta? – me dijo cogiendo la de la Bella y la Bestia. Yo sonreí y asentí, era mi favorita – Primero comemos y después ponemos la película – sonreí y fuimos a la mesa, nos comimos el puré rápidamente y me senté en el sofá. Él puso la película y se sentó a mi lado. Apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho, y comenzamos a verla.

_Pov Edward_

La tenía tan cerca, el aroma a fresas de su cabello era increíble. Sin poder resistirme la bese tiernamente en la cabeza. Ella levantó la cara y me miró y, también me besó, pero en la mejilla, con una sonrisa la besé en la frete y ella me lo devolvió besándome en la boca. Estuvimos así un rato, los besos cada vez eran más apasionados. Sus manos pasaron por la mi nuca y me atrajeron a ella. Yo la apreté por la cintura, fui bajando mis labios para besarla por el cuello. Y poco a poco subí de nuevo… ella me saco la camiseta de golpe y yo metí mis manos con delicadeza debajo de su blusa subiendo poco a poco por las costillas y acabando en su pecho. Entonces lo recordé… su corazón. Estaba muy acelerado, muchísimo más que el mío. Su respiración también era bastante agitada. Poco a poco me fui separando, preocupado.

-¿Por qué… te separas? – jadeo Bella. Ella no esperó a que contestara y volvió a acercarse y me besó por el cuello.

-Bella, te estás poniendo mal… - dije, apartándola nuevamente. Su respiración continuaba siendo agitada, y cada vez me estaba preocupando más – Tienes que calmarte cariño… - dije recostándola en el sofá.

-Me… siento mareada… - me susurró. Le estaba faltando el aire.

-Bella, cálmate, respira… - dije nervioso. ¿Y si le pasaba algo por mi culpa?

-Edward, quiero… - comenzó diciendo, pero no acabó, se llevó una mano a los labios, y se cubrió la boca, lo entendí: tenía náuseas. Pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo para auxiliarla, comenzó a vomitar, yo me aparté para que no me manchara. Me puse a su lado y le quité el pelo de la cara. Estaba poniéndose pálida. Cuando acabó de vomitar, se recostó nuevamente.

-¿Mejor? – le pregunté apartando los mechones de su rostro. No me respondió porque comenzó a toser, con una tos, que no me gustó nada. Entonces ya no estaba preocupado, me asusté – Tranquila cariño, tienes que calmarte – dije nervioso. Ella no me contestó. Así que muy a mi pesar saque el teléfono. Tenía tres llamadas perdidas, no miré de quien eran y marqué el numero de mi padre.

-¿Edward, donde estáis? – me preguntó alterado.

-Papá, necesito que vengas… - dije, desesperado. Escuché un movimiento al otro lado del teléfono. Y después el arranque de un coche.

-¿Dónde estás? – preguntó de nuevo. Bella no paraba de toser y cada vez más fuerte.

-En la casa antigua de Esme – dije, a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – cuestionó con voz seria.

-Cuando llegues te lo explico, date prisa… - dije en un susurro y le colgué, ella continuaba con la respiración acelerada y con tos, estaba cada vez más pálida y tenía la piel fría – Tranquila cariño, mi padre ya viene de camino – No sé si mi padre tardo mucho o es que ver a Bella así se me hizo eterno… pero escuché que alguien abría la puerta.

-Bella – dijo mi padre y se acercó a ella rápidamente, menos mal que había venido con el maletín.

-Cuidado – dije cuando noté que iba directo a pisar el vómito.

-Bella, escúchame – dijo mi padre levantando su rostro para que lo mirara – tienes que relajarte – Bella tosía y lloraba desesperada – Edward acércame mi maletín. Voy a ponerle un calmante – me levanté lentamente para que Bella no se diera un golpe y fui a por lo que me había pedido. Se lo acerqué y saco una jeringa. Bella cuando la vio, se movió inquieta.

-Tranquila, es para que te sientas mejor – dijo mi padre acariciando su brazo. Pero ella no se tranquilizo, aparte de estar tosiendo estaba muy tensa y así no podía inyectarle nada. Me echo una mirada, para que fuera yo la que le pidiera que se relajara.

-Mi amor, tienes que relajarte, no te va a doler, y va a hacer que te sientas mejor… - le susurre al oído. Cada vez que tosía se convulsionaba. Note como sus músculos se relajaban cuando su tos se calmaba por unos segundos. Mi padre aprovecho un momento de esos para inyectarle el medicamente. Bella se calmo rápidamente y dejo de toser. Mi padre saco un aparato para escuchar su corazón.

-¿Me vas a explicar lo que ha pasado? – Dijo mi padre mirándome seriamente - ¿Y porque estas sin camiseta? – pregunto mirándome el pecho. De lo nervioso que me había puesto con lo de Bella no me había dado cuenta de que no llevaba la camiseta puesta.

-Unos besos que se nos han salido de las manos – dije mirando a Bella.

-Sí, se os han salido de las manos… podía haberse puesto mucho peor y acabar como la otra vez, y por si no lo recuerdas, todavía no está recuperada del todo – me dijo seriamente.

-Sí lo recuerdo, y no volverá a pasar – le dije seriamente yo también.

-Carlisle, no ha sido solo su culpa… - susurró mi Bella.

-Tranquila, tú tienes que descansar… - le dijo mi padre amablemente – Vamos para casa, que Esme se ha quedado muy preocupada – dijo. Mi padre recogió las cosas del maletín que había sacado y yo cogí en brazos a mi Bella. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho.

-¿Qué hago con mi volvo? – pregunté a mi padre.

-Como quieras, lo puedes dejar aquí y venir mañana a buscarlo o vas tú en el volvo y yo llevo a Bella en el mercedes – me indicó.

-Voy contigo, mañana vengo a por él – dije caminado detrás del.

_Pov Carlisle _

-¿Por qué no contestan el móvil? – dijo Esme dando vueltas por la sala.

-Esme, tranquila, si no llaman es porque están bien – dijo mi hija Rosalie mirando la televisión en todo momento. Habíamos llamado ya tres veces a Edward y unas diez a Bella y ninguno de los dos nos contestaban. En ese momento mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Me dirigí a él rápidamente y vi que era Edward y se lo cogí rápidamente.

-¿Edward, donde estáis? – pregunté nervioso.

-Papá, necesito que vengas… - me asusté y sin decir nada a nadie cogí las llaves del coche y baje rápidamente al garaje. Arranque el coche y volví a hablar con él.

-¿Dónde estás? – Le pregunté apurado, no sabía dónde me tenía que ir. Escuché una tos muy fuerte y me asusté, ¿Qué le pasaba a Bella?

-En la casa antigua de Esme – me contestó mi hijo. Su voz sonaba contenida como si estuviera a punto de llorar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté seriamente me estaba asustado yo también al no saber qué pasaba y porque mi hijo estaba así.

-Cuando llegues te lo explico, date prisa… - me dijo y me colgó. Conduje más rápidamente hasta la casa de mi mujer y en pocos minutos ya había llegado. Bajé del coche rápidamente y con la llave que me dio Esme abrí la puerta. Busque por todos lados y vi a mi hijo al lado del sofá. Y escuché a Bella toser.

-Bella – Susurré cuando la vi, estaba sudando y tenía toda la cara empapada supongo que de llorar, además estaba muy pálida.

-Cuidado – Me indicó mi hijo, baje la mirada y había una vomitada, por lo que me preocupé más.

-Bella, escúchame – le dije agarrando con ambas manos su rostro para que me mirara – tienes que relajarte – Pero no surtió efecto porque continuo tosiendo y llorando desesperada – Edward acércame mi maletín. Voy a ponerle un calmante – le indiqué a mi hijo el se movió rápidamente y me trajo el maletín, cuando lo tuve en mis manos busqué la jeringa para inyectarla, ya que parecía que era la única forma de que se calmara. Pero cuando vio la jeringa se puso más nerviosa. En ese momento lamenté no tener oxígeno para ponérselo, a ese paso acabaría necesitándolo -Tranquila, es para que te sientas mejor – le dije acariciando su brazo pero no conseguí nada, y ahora no sólo tosía sino que se había puesto tensa y así no podría ponerle nada. Con la mirada le indique am i hijo que probara el.

-Mi amor, tienes que relajarte, no te va a doler, y va a hacer que te sientas mejor… - le susurró al oído. Cada vez que tosía se convulsionaba. Sus músculos fueron relajándose y en un momento que dejó de toser le inyecté el medicamento. Bella y su respiración se calmaron enseguida.

-¿Me vas a explicar lo que ha pasado? – le pregunté mi hijo seriamente. Entonces me percaté de que no llevaba la camiseta puesta - ¿Y por qué estas sin camiseta?

– Unos besos que se nos han salido de las manos – me contestó mirando a Bella en todo momento. Le había puesto un calmante para que se tranquilizara pero no la había sedado, y estaba atenta a nuestra conversación

-Sí, se os han salido de las manos… podía haberse puesto mucho peor y acabar como la otra vez, y por si no lo recuerdas, todavía no está recuperada del todo – le dije serio.

-Sí lo recuerdo, y no volverá a pasar – me respondió

-Carlisle, no ha sido solo su culpa… - susurró Bella.

-Tranquila, tú tienes que descansar… - le pedí tranquilo, no quería que se alterara de nuevo – Vamos para casa, que Esme se ha quedado muy preocupada – les dije, yo comencé a recoger y mi hijo cogió en brazos a Bella. Apagué la televisión y cogí la camiseta de Edward.

-¿Qué hago con mi volvo? – preguntó.

-Como quieras, lo puedes dejar aquí y venir mañana a buscarlo o vas tú en el volvo y yo llevo a Bella en el mercedes – le sugerí.

-Voy contigo, mañana vengo a por él – decidió y camino detrás de mí.

-Deja a Bella detrás y ponte tú delante conmigo – le pedí. El dejó a Bella sentada, ella recostó la cabeza en el asiento. Yo ya me había metido dentro del coche y estaba esperando a Edward.

-Duerme un poco Bella, te sentirás mejor – le dije.

-No, gracias – me dijo. Esta chica era realimente cabezota.

-Ponte la camiseta – le dije a mi hijo dándosela.

-Gracias por venir – me dijo.

-No tienes porque darlas… - le dije sonriendo. El resto del camino fue en silencio, cuando llegamos a la casa, todos estaban en el porche, y cuando digo todos, son todos, incluso mis hijas.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Esme bajando rápidamente.

-¿Está bien mi hermana? – quiso saber Emmett acercándose a Bella.

-¿Cómo se encuentra? – cuestionó Jasper.

-A ver, apartaros y no agobiéis – les pedí. Edward abrió la puerta y volvió a cargar a Bella, quien durante el camino se había quedado dormida -Llévala a la habitación – le indiqué. Mi hijo asintió y desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hija? – me preguntó Esme, poniéndose delante de mí. No sabía si lo mas adecuando era decirlo delante de los chicos.

-Nada grave… - le dije con una sonrisa.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con lo de esta mañana? – preguntó Jasper. Noté a mis hijas que estaban arriba de las escaleras tensarse.

-¿Qué ha pasado esta mañana? – pregunté seriamente mirándolos a todos.

-Se a desmayado en clase de Educación física… - me contestó Jasper mirando al suelo.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué a mí nadie me ha dicho nada? – pregunté enfadado.

-Ella dijo que estaba bien… - dijo Emmett.

-Me lo tendríais que haber dicho, podría haber pasado algo… - dije molesto. Deje mi coche fuera y entré en casa, toda la familia lo hizo detrás de mí. Fui directo a la habitación de Bella.

-¿Por qué no me has dicho que se a desmayado esta mañana? -le pregunté a mi hijo, el me miró sorprendido.

-No ha sido nada – me dijo seriamente.

-Me da igual si es o no es nada. Cualquier cosa relacionada con la salud de Bella me lo tienes que decir – dije con dureza. Mi hijo miro por detrás de mí, me gire para ver a quien miraba y están todos entre la puerta y el pasillo.

-Entonces también tiene que ver con la salud de Bella que vea a sus hermanos acostándose con sus hermanastras… - me dijo.

-¿¡Qué! – gritamos Esme y yo. Bella se removió pero no se despertó.

-Lo que escucháis. Bella encontró a Rosalie en la cama de Jasper y a Alice en la cama de Emmett… eso también perjudica su salud… - dijo.

-Edward está mal inventar esas cosas… - le dijo Esme tranquilamente.

-No es mentira mamá… - susurro Emmett. Mis ojos se abrieron de la impresión al escuchar esas palabras.

-¿Cómo dices? – dijo Esme seriamente.

-La noche de noche vieja, bebimos mucho y nos acabamos acostando… - susurró Jasper. Mis hijas, no habían dicho nada, lo único que hacían era mirar al suelo.

-¿No tenéis nada que decir…? – les pregunté a mi hijas.

-Si - dijo mi hija Alice… no me arrepiento de nada – dijo mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Rosalie? – la cuestioné.

-Yo tampoco… - dijo mirándome como había echo su hermana.

-Mejor salgamos, los seis y hablemos. Edward vigilas a Bella – le dije. Mis dos hijas y los hijos de Esme salieron con las cabezas gachas de la habitación, y Esme me cogió de la mano – Vamos a mi despacho – les dije. Ellos comenzaron a subir escaleras. Entraron en el despacho, me coloque detrás de la mesa, aunque antes recogí los papeles que tenía por delante ya que eran sobre la lista de trasplantes - ¿Espero una muy buena explicación?

-Nosotros… - comenzó Jasper, pero no continúo y miro a Emmett, éste tampoco dijo nada.

-Comienzo yo – dijo Esme – Me parece muy mal que estéis siempre recriminando la relación de Edward y Bella y que luego vosotros os acostéis juntos. Eso es ser serios… cómo pedís que os hagan caso si ni vosotros mismo os lo hacéis – dijo mi mujer.

-Mamá, fue el momento y el alcohol – dijo Emmett seriamente.

-A mi me da igual lo que fuera, si os quejáis de algo no lo hagáis vosotros – dijo seriamente – Nunca te he dicho nada, en el tema de mujeres Emmett, pero sabes y siempre os he dicho que cuando digáis algo no os contradigáis y los habéis echo… lleváis casi un mes diciéndole a vuestra hermana que no esté con Edward y vosotras habéis estado con Rosalie y Alice… - estaba enfadada.

-Solo fue una noche, no volverá a pasar – dijo Jasper bajito.

-Eso es peor. Puro capricho… que ciego he sido. Lo de vuestros hermanos al menos es serio, se quieren, vosotros no, solo queríais calmar las ganas… - dije mirando a mi hijas – No voy a perder más el tiempo… haced lo que os dé la gana – les dije sin ganas de discutir y decepcionado. Cogí de la mano a Esme y subimos las escaleras.

**BUENAS! **

**bueno, aprovecho un momento que tengo antes de irme de excursión con el dinero que ganamos en el colegio, para subir este capitulo. Espero de todo corazón que os guste el capitulo y disfruteis mucho leyendolo. Puede que la reacción de Carlisle y Esme con sus hijos sea un poco pasiva pero intento representar que estan decepcionados con ellos. **

**Quiero agradecir a todas las personas que seguis la historia, que leeis siempre y me animais. Pero en especial a dos chicas: **

**kykio88. Porque me esta ayudando mucho con todo, por la información que me da y las ideas cuando me quedo en blanco. Gracias :) **

**Maya Cullen Masen. Que **

**bueno, finalmente quiero decir que estoy feliz, porque he aprovado tod**

**SANDRAh! **


	13. Chapter 13

**Versión modificada.**

**CAPITULO: 12 **

_Pov Bella_

Habían pasado unas semanas desde que Edward y yo intentamos hacerlo por primera vez. Fue un desastre, mi Edward tuvo que llamar a Carlisle porque me puse mal. Al día siguiente Carlisle me dijo que me quedara en casa haciendo reposo, y el resto fue al colegio. Me sorprendió cuando me enteré de que Edward les había contado a mi madre y su padre lo de nuestros hermanos cuando ellos dijeron lo del desmayo, después de eso Carlisle y mamá eran indiferentes con todo lo que les pasaba a ellos. Cuando le pregunté a mi mamá me explico que estaba muy decepcionada, pero que no quería gastar energías en discutir con mis hermanos de ese tema, porque no valía la pena. Y Carlisle dejó de hablarle a sus hijas, tan solo lo hacía para cosas importantes. Me sentí mal por ello, pero ellos nos habían hecho lo mismo a nosotros. Los días fueron pasando, y yo cada vez estaba mejor, me estaba recuperando poco a poco, y estaba muy feliz por ello. Edward me estuvo apoyando en todo. Y mis amigas y los amigos de Edward que ahora éramos un grupo todos, también me apoyaron mucho en todo. Nunca olvidaré el día que Jake, Seth y Paul se enteraron de que estaba enferma.

Flash back 

Estaba aburridísima. Edward se estaba duchando, Alice y Rosalie habían arrastrado a mis hermanos para ir de compras, mi madre estaba trabajando y Carlisle se había ido de guardia después de explicarme que me tenía que quedar en la cama con el oxígeno, pues la noche anterior me había puesto mal, por culpa de una discusión con mis hermanos sobre mi padre. Me resigné y decidí hacerle caso y quedarme en la cama con el oxígeno. Me puse la tele y me quedé viendo los dibujos. Picaron a la puerta, me di cuenta que Edward no podría abrir, así que poco a poco para no marearme cogí la bombona de oxigeno que era pequeña y la podía llevar y fui a la puerta. Seguramente serian mis hermanos que se habían ido sin llaves y por eso picaban, pero cuando abrí la puerta no eran ellos.

-¿Bella? – Me preguntó Jake - ¿Qué haces con eso? – Seth y Paul estaban a su lado y las chicas venían detrás.

-Yo… - estaba en blanco y no sabía que contestarle. Como acto reflejo me la quite rápidamente – Estaba probando la cosa esta de Carlisle – dije sonriendo. No parecieron muy convencidos, pero no dijeron nada, hasta que me flamante novio bajó por las escaleras.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces de pie?, ¿Y con el oxígeno fuera? – dijo bajando por las escaleras, me puso nuevamente la mascarilla.

-Entonces… ¿Es tuya o no? – me preguntó Seth. Edward se giró sorprendido, al parecer no se había percatado de la presencia de nuestros amigos. Mi respuesta fue un estornudo.

-¿Podemos entrar?– dijo mi novio empujándome dentro de casa, lo que menos necesitaba ahora era un constipado.

-Sí – conteste, cuando me senté en el sofá.

-¿Si qué? – me preguntó Paul.

-Que sí que es mío el oxigeno… - contesté, Edward y las chicas esperaron su reacción.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Seth. Yo agache la cabeza y apoye mi espalda en el sofá.

-Porque estoy enferma y hoy necesito llevarlo… - los tres se miraron entre ellos.

-¿Qué tienes? – preguntó Jake sentándose conmigo.

-Insuficiencia cardiaca, anoche me puse mal y por eso lo llevo puesto – le expliqué.

-No puede ser… - susurro Paul.

-Lo es – dije levantando la cabeza para mirarlo.

-Puedes contar con nosotros en lo que quieras – dijo Seth agachándose y cogiéndome la mano.

-Gracias – dije devolviéndole la sonrisa – Nunca he querido que nadie se entere y en casi cuatro meses se ha enterado mucha gente – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Es bueno, que recibas apoyo – dijo Tanya acariciándome.

Fin del flash back 

Desde ese día hemos estado muy unidos. Tanto que Tanya y Jacob son novios… cuando me enteré me sorprendí mucho, pero me alegré por ellos, mi amiga necesitaba a alguien que la amara y cuidara y Jake era un gran chico.

Y sobre mi padre no había sabido mucho, sólo que se había vuelto a ir para recoger sus cosas y volver y quedarse a vivir aquí para estar cerca de mí. Mis hermanos se molestaron así como mi madre, pero me pareció muy buena idea, porque podría conocerlo más. Hoy era un día especial, un día que durante dieciséis años en mi vida lo había odiado con todo mi corazón, pero hoy no. Hoy sería diferente a como era siempre. Este año tenía a Edward y estábamos a 14 de febrero el día de los enamorados. Edward me tenía con los ojos cerrados y me guiaba por las escaleras. Yo volvía a dormir el mi habitación de arriba, pues subía las escaleras sin ningún sofoco.

-No estás mirando, ¿Verdad? – me preguntó Edward en un susurro en la oreja.

-Con tus manos no, ya verás cómo me caeré… - le dije riéndome.

-Así debe ser, que si no me destrozas la sorpresa – me dijo. Continuamos subiendo escaleras de la casa, hasta que llegamos creo que a la tercera, caminamos un poco recto y se paró - ¿Estas preparada? – me preguntó en un susurro en la oreja.

-Sí – le conteste con algo de miedo. El poco a poco fue destapando mis ojos, la puerta de su habitación estaba abierta y había un pequeño caminito de pétalos de rosa que llevaba hasta una mesa lista para cenar.

En ese instante me quedé sin aliento, los pétalos de rosa alrededor de la mesa y regados por el piso, las muchas velas que adornaban todo el lugar llenándolo de suave luz y roma dulce que se mezclaba con el de mi comida favorita, él lo sabía todo. Además noté una botella de chanpagne en hielo y un tazón con fresas al lado. Al final, vi también la cama, con un corazón hecho también de pétalos y entendí a lo que inevitablemente llevaría esa noche, porque ambos lo deseábamos. Una lágrima se derramó por mi mejilla y la quité rápidamente.

-¿No te gusta? – me preguntó nervioso.

-Me encanta, pero es demasiado, ¿Por qué lo has hecho? Nosotros no podemos… - dije sin acabar la frase porque me ponía nerviosa.

-Mi padre ha dicho que estás recuperada, por lo tanto significa que podemos. Pero sólo si tú también lo deseas. - me dijo sonriendo, y comenzó a besarme.

Desde el primer instante entendí que mis dudas eran en vano, no debía tener miedo alguno y le correspondía el beso, con sus labios en los míos y sus manos en mi cuerpo, lo deseaba tanto como él a mí. Muy pronto le desabroché poco a poco la camisa y él me levantó despacio la blusa, ya después tendríamos tiempo para cenar.

_Pov Rosalie _

-Bueno, como los cuatro estamos solos, vamos de fiesta – dijo Emmett riéndose.

-Pues no estaría mal. Yo me apunto. Vamos a celebrar el día de los enamorados con la primera persona que se nos ponga por delante… - dije colocándome al lado de Emmett, el choco mi mano y paso su mano por mis hombros.

-¿Os apuntáis? – Peguntó Emmett – Carlisle y mama se van a pasar todo el funde fuera juntos. Y en casa están los tortolitos… - dijo haciendo una pose cursi.

-Pues sí no me apetece mucho estar con una pareja así que me apunto… - dijo Alice dándome la mano y abrazándonos.

-¿Jasper? – preguntó Emmett al ver que su hermano dudaba.

-Está bien – dijo nos choco las manos a todos.

-¿Un buen sitio? – pregunté.

-Conozco uno que voy todos los años porque se liga mucho… - dijo Emmett asintiendo y sonriendo como loco.

-Pues no se hable más nos vamos allí – dijo Alice, y comenzamos a caminar hacia el lugar.

…

Alice estaba sentada en la mesa con Jasper y de vez en cuando se ponían a bailar juntos. Emmett bailaba con todas las que podía, cada canción con una. Yo por lo contrario estaba bailado con un chico que había conocido hace un rato. Era guapísimo y bailaba muy bien.

-Oye preciosa, ¿Por qué no salimos, que aquí hay mucho ruido? – me susurró al oído, yo sonreí y cogí su mano para salir. Cuando pasamos por el lado de mi hermana me paré.

-Voy fuera – ella me miro asintió y luego comenzó a negar. Nos fuimos haciendo paso entre la gente y salimos de la discoteca.

-Ven, conozco un sitio más tranquilo que la puerta del bar – me dijo, y me cogió y nos metimos en el callejón de al lado. Al cruzar la esquita me tomó por los hombros y me acorraló contra la pared de forma tan brusca que me asustó.

-¿Qué haces? – pregunté al ver que me comenzaba a meter la mano por la falda.

-Llevas toda la noche provocándome, aquí mi amigo no es de piedra… - dijo señalando su miembro.

-Suéltame, quiero volver dentro – dije intentando moverme, pero me tenía apretada demasiado fuerte entre el muro y su cuerpo, de esa forma fue perfectamente capaz de sentir su excitación contra mi vientre y me di cuenta de lo estúpida que fui por meterme en esa situación.

-No, preciosa, no. Tú esta noche vas a ser mía – dijo pasando la lengua por todo mi cuello.

-Suéltame, me estás haciendo daño – susurré, aunque en realidad quería gritar, totalmente asustada y asqueada al sentir sus manos y su lengua recorriendo mi cuerpo.

-Tranquilízate, preciosa, sino, te va a doler… - dijo arrancándome la camiseta, solté una exclamación de dolor – No lo hagas más difícil – Me desesperé aún más al ver que no podía moverme sin importar que tanto lo intentara, era totalmente débil e impotente ante él – Disfruta pequeña… - dijo. Mientras con una mano me agarraba, con la otra se bajó los pantalones.

-No, por favor… - rogué llorando a lagrima viva – Deja que me vaya. –supliqué sabiendo que era en vano y él, ese desconocido podría tomar de mí todo lo que deseara, estaba humillada.

-No, deja que yo me encargue de todo – dijo, me empujó y me tiró al suelo, al caer sentí el golpe no sólo contra mi espalda, sino más fuerte en la cabeza, al instante un dolor punzante se instaló ahí. Me sacó la falda… como pude intenté soltarme y le di una parada en sus partes. Él me miro furioso, y me dio una cachetada girándome la cara y partiéndome el labio – No te portes mal, rubia.

-Déjame… - dije llorando. Entonces la sentí, ya estaba dentro de mí, abriéndose paso de la peor forma que pudiera existir, desgarrándome por dentro, haciendo añicos cualquier rastro de dignidad que me quedara, estaba a su merced, débil e indefensa.

-Disfrútalo, pequeña… - dijo mientras me lamia todo el cuello y jadeaba con su aliento asqueroso junto a mi oído. Yo no deseaba nada más que nunca haber ido ahí esa noche.

_Pov Emmett _

Las tías se me tiraban encima como lapas, y me encantaba. Pero me sentía amargado porque Rose estaba bailando con un tío que no me dio buena espina en ningún momento. Dejé de mirar a la chica con la que estaba, para buscar a Rosalie por el local pero no la encontré.

-Un momento – le dije a la pelirroja con la que bailaba. Camine a la mesa donde mi hermano y Alice estaba sentados - ¿Dónde está Rose? – les pregunté.

-Ha salido hace rato con el chico que estaba bailando… - me dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Todavía no ha vuelto? – les pregunté algo confuso.

-No pero no te preocupes, estará pasándoselo bien con él a solas… - dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Voy a salir a hacer una llamada a Bella – dije cogiendo mi chaqueta porque seguramente hacia frio. Los dos asintieron y salí. En la puerta busqué con la mirada a Rosalie pero tampoco la encontré. Se escuchaba de lejos la música de la discoteca y unos leves sollozos, los seguí y llegue a un callejón. Me asomé y vi la melena rubia de Rosalie. Ella estaba apoyada en la pared y era quien lloraba.

-¿Rosalie? – pregunté tocándola, ella se asustó y se apartó de mí como si la hubiese quemado – ¡Eh! No pasa nada soy yo – dije. Levantó la cabeza para mirarme, sus ojos están rojos y una filita de sangre salía por la comisura de sus labios.

-Emmett – dijo y me abrazó de repente. Entonces fue cuando se quitó las manos de alrededor de las rodillas y las tenia encogidas y me pude percatar de que estaba sin ropa.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – pregunté alarmado al verla así. Me saqué la chaqueta y rápidamente se la di. Ella no me contestó y continuó llorando – Eh! Ya ha pasado, tranquila… - dije acariciando su espalda mientras la arropaba tenía que estar congelada del frio. No me podía creer lo miserable que había sido el imbécil… la había violado… cómo alguien puede ser tan ruin – Ven, voy a llamar a mi hermano para decirle que nos vamos tú y yo de fiesta, que se puede ir con Alice a casa si quiere. Que pida un taxi – dije ayudándola a levantarse. Ella continuaba llorando y se abrazaba a sí misma, nunca había visto a Rosalie llorar y estaba muy impresionado. Le abroché la chaqueta y la llevé al Jeep. La ayudé a meterse y cuando entré puse la calefacción.

-Vamos al hospital que te vea un médico – dije rápidamente. Ella puso la mano encima de la mía.

-No, conocen a mi padre y lo llamarán. Vamos a otro lado – me susurró. Veía el dolor en sus ojos y me estaba partiendo el corazón.

-Vale tranquila, vamos a un hotel para que puedas ducharte y cambiarte de ropa. Atrás están las prendas que os habéis comprado hoy – dije. Ella me miró como nunca lo había echo y con esa mirada sabía que me estaba dando las gracias. Sonreí y fui directo al primer hotel que encontrara.

_Pov Jasper _

-Creo que nos han dejado solos… - le dije a Alice – Mi hermano me acaba de enviar un mensaje que se va con Rosalie a no sé donde… - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bueno, entonces vámonos para casa, ya me aburrí – me dijo levantándose de la mesa. Los dos atravesamos todo el bar y en la puerta pedimos un taxi para volver a casa. Todo el camino estuvimos en silencio. Al llegar a casa todas las luces estaban apagadas, pero se escuchaba ruido en la planta de arriba.

-Voy a mi habitación a ponerme el pijama – dijo Alice subiendo las escaleras.

-Yo iré a ver como esta Bella – dije siguiéndola, ella se quedo en la segunda planta y yo continúe subiendo hasta la tercera. Piqué a la puerta de la habitación de mi hermana pero no contestó nadie así que abrí. Pero no había nadie. Entonces pique en la de Edward.

-¿Quién? – dijo Edward parecía agitado.

-Soy yo, Jasper – dije alto para que me escuchara.

-¿Qué quieres Jasper? – me preguntó abriendo la puerta para que solo pudiera verle la cara.

-Saber si mi hermana está contigo… - dije. Molesto por cómo me había abierto si se le podía llamar así a como estaba.

-Sí, está conmigo – me dijo entonces abrió la puerta del todo. Mi hermana está sentada en el escritorio con el pijama.

-¿Ya habéis llegado? – me preguntó.

-Alice y yo sí, Emmett y Rose se han ido a otro sitio sin nosotros… - dije riéndome - ¿Qué hacéis aquí tan solos…? ¿Y por qué has tardado tan tú abrirme? – pregunte.

-Yo estaba en el baño y Edward, dormido – me contestó mi hermana.

-Claro… - dije, estos dos se pensaban que yo era tonto – Pero bueno, no voy a meterme en esas cosas, haced lo que queráis… Mientras no tenga problemas en la salud de mi hermana – dije y me fui.

**BUENAS! **

**Se que el capitulo es corto, lo siento. Espero que os guste y me dejeis mucho Reviews no cuestran dinero y me alegran y me dan muchos animos. Muchas gracias a todas las que comentaris siempre SOIS LAS MEJORES y bueno, deseo que lo disfruteis muchoo :) **

**tengo una pequeña pregunta que haceros, que creeis que va a pasar despues de lo que le a pasado a Rosalie y la primera vez de Edward y Bella ? Espero vuestras respuestas ! **

**osquierooo (LL' unbesoooo (KK'**

**SANDRAh! **


	14. Chapter 14

**CAPITULO: 13**

_Pov Emmett_

En el coche íbamos en completo silencio, ella no quería hablar y yo no iba a forzarla. Estaba con las manos entre las rodillas y la mirada perdida por la ventana. Nunca había visto a una Rosalie así, no parecía ella misma. Aparqué el Jeep en el primer hotel con el que me encontré. Bajé por mi puerta y pasé por el maletero para coger ropa para ella. Después fui abrirle la puerta.

-Rose, ya hemos llegado – dije, estaba tan metida en sí misma que no se había dado ni cuenta. Extendí mi mano para ayudarla a salir, ella se quedó un rato mirando atentamente y después la cogió. Cuando estuvo fuera cerré el Jeep, y fui caminando hasta la puerta principal. La recepcionista estaba escuchando música y no se había percatado de nuestra presencia.

-Perdone. – dije alzando la voz para que se diera cuenta de que estamos aquí.

-Dígame muchacho – dijo sin quitar de vista de Rose, ella al darse cuenta se escondió detrás de mí.

-Una habitación con dos camas, por favor – le dije. Ella miró en el ordenador.

-Habitación 301, tercera planta, aquí tienes las llaves – dijo entregándomelas. Las cogí y fui al ascensor poco a poco, al paso de Rosalie. Quería hablar con ella, preguntarle cómo estaba… pero no sabía cómo empezar. Todavía iba sollozando bajito. Sentía que no era yo el que debía estar aquí con ella. Cuando entramos en el ascensor se apoyó en la pared y se dejó caer.

-Rose… - dije agachándome con ella, había comenzado a llorar fuerte otra vez – No llores, Rose… - le susurré. Llegamos a nuestra planta y la ayudé para que se levantara. Miré por el pasillo para qué lado estaba nuestra habitación y comenzamos para la derecha. Paramos delante la puerta y abrí. Ella se quedó en la puerta dudando y después entro. Se sentó en el suelo apoyada en la cama. Fui donde ella y me senté a su lado.

-¿Quieres hablar? – le pregunté. Ella sin mirarme, negó.

-Me voy a duchar – simplemente dijo eso y se levantó y fue al baño.

_Pov Esme _

-Ha sido una gran cena – le dije a mi marido. Habíamos pasado una velada juntos en el primer restaurante al que me llevó cuando éramos jóvenes. El sitio de nuestra primera cita. Y ahora estábamos camino a casa a las cuatro de la madrugada. Seguramente Bella y Edward ya estarían dormidos, y los chicos continuarían de fiesta.

-Me alegra que hayas disfrutado la noche – dijo cogiéndome la mano, sin apartar la mirada de la carretera. Entramos por el camino del bosque camino a casa. Carlisle metió el coche en el garaje y como había sospechado el Jeep de mi hijo no estaba. Lo que significaba que seguían de fiesta – Estos chicos no se aburren nunca – dijo sonriendo y dándome un beso antes de pasar a la casa. Cuando entramos en la casa desde el garaje, pude comprobar que Edward, Alice, Jasper y Bella, estaban en el salón.

-¿Qué hacéis despiertos a esta hora? – pregunté caminado para donde estaban. Edward tenía abrazada a Bella y ella estaba apoyada en su pecho, con los ojos cerrados, así que supuse que se había dormido. Alice estaba acostada en uno de los sofás y Jasper estaba en el sillón.

-Nosotros no teníamos sueño y nos hemos puesto una película, y Bella y Edward han bajado con nosotros. Pero Bells se ha quedado dormida – dijo Jasper señalando a su hermana.

-¿Y Emmett y Rosalie? – preguntó Carlisle dejando la chaqueta en el perchero.

-Continúan de fiesta… - contestó Alice mirando a su padre. Suspiró negando con la cabeza.

-Edward vamos a llevar a Bella a la habitación de aquí abajo para que duerma, porque subirla tres pisos nos va a costar – dijo y Edward con delicadeza sin mover mucho a mi hija para no despertarla se levantó y la cogió en brazos. Y la llevó a la habitación que mi marido le había indicado. Carlisle lo siguió. Y yo me quedé con los chicos.

-¿Cómo lo han pasado? – les pregunté.

-Mamá, nunca nos has preguntado cómo nos va cuando salimos de fiesta… - dijo Jasper extrañado.

-Tú nunca sales de fiesta, y de tu hermano, no me puedo esperar contestación porque sabes que no me gusta que me diga lo de las chicas… - aclaré.

-Bien, Alice y yo hemos estado sentados, mientras Emmett bailaba con un montón de chicas y Rosalie con un chico… - me contestó encogiéndose de hombros.

-Bueno yo me voy a dormir… - dijo Edward, se acercó y me dio un beso de buenas noches. Y de Jasper y Alice se despidió con la mano – Buenas noches papá.

-Menos mal que mañana es domingo porque como fuera día de colegio arrastraba a vuestros hermanos hasta casa – dijo mi marido bajito.

-No digas tonterías… Y vámonos a dormir – dije cogiéndolo de la mano – Buenas noches chicos – les dije a ambos.

_Pov Rosalie_

_-No, deja que yo me encargue de todo – dijo, me empujó y me tiró al suelo, al caer sentí el golpe no sólo contra mi espalda, sino más fuerte en la cabeza, al instante un dolor punzante se instaló ahí. Me sacó la falda… como pude intenté soltarme y le di una parada en sus partes. Él me miro furioso, y me dio una cachetada girándome la cara y partiéndome el labio – No te portes mal, rubia. _

_-Déjame… - dije llorando. Entonces la sentí, ya estaba dentro de mí, abriéndose paso de la peor forma que pudiera existir, desgarrándome por dentro, haciendo añicos cualquier rastro de dignidad que me quedara, estaba a su merced, débil e indefensa. _

_-Disfrútalo, pequeña… - dijo mientras me lamia todo el cuello y jadeaba con su aliento asqueroso junto a mi oído. _

Me desperté de golpe. Estaba sudando y lagrimas caían por mis ojos. Estaba sucia, jamás superaría esto. Emmett estaba a mi lado y me miraba preocupado.

-Ya ha pasado, solo ha sido un sueño, tranquila – me dijo, sin tocarme.

-Me voy a duchar - me sentía sucia. Una cualquiera… me levante de la cama y volví a entrar en el baño.

_Pov Bella _

Me desperté cuando unos rayos de luz dieron en mi cara. Sorprendente, hacia sol en Forks, así que me levanté con mucho ánimo. Y me di cuenta que no estaba en mi habitación. Entonces recordé que me quedé dormida en el comedor viendo una película. Y seguramente me trajeron aquí.

Hice la cama, y subí las escaleras. Mi madre estaba en la cocina haciendo el desayuno y Carlisle sentado en la mesa viendo el periódico, como siempre.

-Eres la primera en despertar… - dijo mi madre. Me recordó al día que encontré a las chicas en las camas de mis hermanos - ¿Qué quieres desayunar, cielo?

-No tengo mucha hambre cogeré algo cuando salga de la ducha – dije ambos me sonrieron y continúe subiendo escaleras hasta la habitación de Edward. Estaba dormido en la cama con unos calzoncillos y sin nada más. Me acerqué y comencé a besarlo.

-Buenos días dormilón – dije cuando abrió un ojo.

-Buenos días princesa – dijo estirándose.

-Me voy a duchar, me acompañas para restregarme un poco la espalda… - dije con mirada picara. El sonrió. Y se levantó abrazándome.

-Sólo si tú me ayudas a mí… - dijo caminado hacia su baño. Yo sonreí y fui detrás de él.

_Pov Emmett_

-Rose… son las once de la mañana. Tu padre y mi madre se tienen que estar preguntando dónde seguimos de fiesta a estas horas… ¿Vamos para casa ya? – Después de levantase de la pesadilla que había tenido se iba a la ducha y se acostaba de nuevo, pero al rato despertaba igual y volvía a ducharse. Así que no había dormido casi nada en toda la noche.

-No sé… - dijo girando la cara, también se había tirado toda la noche llorando.

-Es la familia, no tienes por qué tener miedo… - dije.

-No tengo miedo de ellos, tengo miedo de que se den cuenta… - dijo sollozando.

-Deberías ir al médico…

-No, estoy bien – me casi gritó – Ya te lo he dicho, no quiero ir a un médico – dijo levantándose y cogiendo sus cosas – Vamos a casa – Yo también comencé a recoger mis pocas cosas. Hice las dos camas mientras ella se arreglaba un poco el pelo.

-¿Lista? – le pregunté asomándome al baño.

-¿Qué hago con la herida? – me preguntó mirándose al espejo.

-Puedes poner cualquier escusa, noche fuiste de fiesta, bebimos… te golpeaste y no te acuerdas… - dije, era lo más sencillo y lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza.

-Eso no se lo creerá nadie… - dijo saliendo del baño. Cogió y se puso la chaqueta.

-Hace sol, tendrás calor – dije cerrando la puerta de la habitación.

-No voy a dejar que me ven los moretones… - dijo pero su voz se fue apagando.

-Eh, escúchame… - dije cogiéndole la cara para que me mirara… ella se soltó de mi agarre – A mí me tienes para todo. No me importa lo que te pase, yo voy a estar a tu lado – dije. Ella simplemente asintió.

Entramos en el ascensor, bajamos, le dimos la llave a la recepcionista, y pagué la cuenta. Fuimos todo el rato en silencio. Miraba a la carretera y a ella de vez en cuando de reojo. Aparqué el coche en la entrada de casa y vi que mi hermana y Edward estaban en las escaleras abrazados. Vi como Rose meditaba entre salir o no del coche.

-Ánimo… - susurré y bajé. Ella me miró y bajo detrás de mí. Edward frunció el ceño cuando la vio, con delicadeza apartó a mi hermana y vino corriendo donde estábamos nosotros.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – le preguntó a Rose, cogiéndola de los hombros… pero antes de que el la tocara ella se quitó.

-Nada – y salió corriendo.

-¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana? – preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-Nada, anoche bebimos demasiado y se golpeó… - contesté.

-Más te vale, que tú no seas el culpable de que mi hermana este así – me dijo con mirada amenazadora.

_Pov Rosalie _

-Ánimo… - me susurró. Me sorprendía mucho como me estaba tratando. Se bajó y yo detrás del. Mi hermano nos miró frunciendo las cejas y vino corriendo hacia nosotros.

-¿Qué te ha pasado? – me preguntó, levantó sus manos para tocarme pero antes de que lo hiciese, me aparte de él.

-Nada – de mis labios solos salió esa palabra antes de que saliera corriendo. Pasé por al dado de Bella y vi que me miraba. Estaba comenzando a odiar eso. Entré en casa. Mierda…

-Hombre… al fin llegáis, os habéis pasado… - comenzó diciendo Alice, pero paró cuando miró - ¿Qué te pasa?, ¿Por qué tienes esa herida? – preguntó cogiéndome de la cara. Me separé un paso.

-Nada – le dije.

-No te creo… Rose somos hermanas… dime ¿Qué te paso? – dijo acercándose de nuevo.

-No me pasa nada… - repito, estaba desesperándome. Me volví a separar de ella cuando quiso tocarme el labio.

-¿No confías en mi? – me preguntó haciendo un puchero.

-No ha pasado nada… - le dije, y subí las escaleras. Rezando para no encontrarme con nadie más. Pero tuve la mala suerte de estar mi padre en la cocina, y mi llegada no paso desapercibida.

-Me puedes explicar por qué llegas a estas horas… - dijo mi padre, yo estaba de espaldas a él, no quería mirarlo – Mírame cuando te hablo, Rosalie – suspiré y me giré. Mi padre se sorprendió al ver mi labio.

-Pero… ¿Qué te ha pasado? – dijo acercándose.

-No es nada… - me estaba cansando de repetirlo. Quería llegar a mi habitación y dormir.

-¿Cómo te lo has hecho? Déjame ver – dijo intentando coger mi barbilla.

-He dicho que no es nada papa… - repetí alejándome de su agarre. Él entrecerró los ojos.

-Déjame verlo. Por favor – pidió intentando cogerme de nuevo.

-¡Que no! – Le grité ya nerviosa – No es nada – le dije calmándome – Anoche bebí mucho y me caí, nada mas… - mi padre era demasiado listo como para creer la idea de Emmett pero no tenía otra cosa.

-Rose, hija, no tienes que estar asustada. Puedes confiar en mí. No voy a dejar que te pase nada – me rogó ahora intentando coger mi mano.

-Vale. Me voy a dormir que tengo sueño – y salí de la cocina. En la puerta esta Esme.

-Rosalie, puedes decirme qué te ha pasado no te voy a juzgar por nada. Y puedes contar con mi ayuda siempre – me dijo agarrando mi mano y sonriéndome un poco, su rostro era cálido y casi cedí y le conté la verdad, pero no pude la reacción fue instintiva y fuerte, me solté nada mas sentir el contacto de su piel con la mía.

-Gracias, pero no te necesito – y me fui directa a mi habitación a ducharme.

_Pov Emmett_

-Tú, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi hermana? – preguntó Alice, cuando puse un pie dentro de casa, me agarró de la camisa.

-Eh, cuidadito que tocas… - le dije, quitando su mano.

-¿Por qué esta así? – insistió seriamente - ¿Y qué le ha pasado en el labio?

-Iba muy bebida y se cayó – dije encogiéndome de hombros – Ahora me voy a duchar… - dije y subí las escaleras. Sabía que mi hermana y Edward habían entrado en casa.

-Hijo, ¿Qué le pasaba a Rosalie? – me preguntó mamá cuando entré en la cocina, me moría de hambre.

-No ha sido nada mamá, solo se cayó… - dije, ella no pareció muy convencida.

-Emmett, puedes venir un momento a mi despacho. – me pidió Carlisle levantándose de la mesa y caminando. Yo suspiré y lo seguí. Entramos en el despacho y cerré la puerta – Siéntate – yo me acerqué a la mesa y me senté – Mira, voy a ser directo. Soy médico y sé que mi hija no se a hecho eso por un golpe al caerse. Así que explícame lo que ha pasado.

-Nada. Ahora si me permites, quiero ir a comer algo que tengo hambre… - dije levantándome. Me cogió del brazo.

-Sé que lo sabes, y que eres el único, por lo tanto más te vale cuidar de mi hija… - me dijo y soltó mi brazo. Salí del despacho suspirando. Fui a la cocina y están todos allí. Abrí la nevera cogí algo de comer.

-Me voy a acostar un rato. Me despiertan a la hora de la comida – les dije. Asintieron. Primero fui a la habitación de Rosalie. Vi que no había nadie pero escuché el agua de la ducha, no quise interrumpirla y salí sin hacer ruido y me fui a mi habitación. Me acosté en la cama, había dormido muy poco esa noche.

…

Tres semanas después

_Narrador externo_

Las cosas habían cambiando mucho en la mansión. Edward y Bella estaban mucho más unidos desde la primera vez que hicieron el amor y pasaban poco tiempo en casa, ya que casi siempre andaban con los amigos. Como en la mansión el ambiente era tenso, desde la noche de San Valentín, usaban esa excusa y se iban a la casa que el papá de Bella se había comprado en Seattle y ella y Edward pasaban allí el día, así se iban conociendo más, ya que Charlie siempre se mostró bien dispuesto a recibirlos y hacerles un espacio en su vida. Pero nadie sabía de esas reuniones, pues no las aprobarían.

Por otro lado Alice y Jasper se habían unido mucho, Jasper apoyaba en todo a Alice, quien sentía que había perdido a su hermana y eso le dolía mucho, pues también era su mejor amiga. Durante ese tiempo encontró en el chico rubio a un verdadero amigo, un apoyo para los momentos difíciles, ahora que se sentía sola.

Rosalie se había aislado del mundo, se la pasaba sola. Sólo dejaba que Emmett se le acercara. Para ir al colegio se iban en el Jeep ellos dos solos, en el colegio Rosalie se sentaba en una mesa sola pues no quería estar con nadie más. Emmett normalmente se sentaba con ella pero en alguna ocasión se iba con sus compañeros de futbol. Cuando llegaba a casa se iba a la habitación y se quedaba encerrada hasta que era la hora de cenar. Tan solo contestaba a peguntas que le hacían, nunca hablaba por ella misma. Se la pasaba llorando… y la familia había notado el cambio.

Para Emmett las cosas eran muy difíciles también, porque todo el tiempo estaba entre la espada y la pared. Quería ayudar a Rosalie, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y toda la familia sabía que él conocía la razón del cambio de la joven y lo presionaron más de una vez para que hablara, pero él se mantuvo firme y no soltó ni una palabra, porque no era su secreto para contarlo y no pensaba traicionar la confianza de Rosalie. Nunca iba a herirla, aunque eso le costara que el resto de los ocupantes de la casa estuvieran en su contra.

Carlisle estaba muy preocupado por la actitud de su hija, y ya le había dicho en alguna ocasión que ningún chico valía para que se pusiera así. Pero no sirvió de nada. Le sugirió ir a un psicólogo, para averiguar qué le pasaba, pero solo consiguió que Rose se enfadara y se encerrara de nuevo en la habitación.

La casa no era lo mismo que antes, no había ni el buen rollo del principio, ni siquiera las disputas que tenían por la relación de Edward y Bella. Ahora no había casi nada. Cada uno iba por su lado. Las distancias que se habían formado entre los hermanos, eran notorias para Esme y Carlisle. Ya que ellos también sufrían, aunque solamente con Rosalie.

_Pov Bella_

-Venga no seáis tontas – gritó Jake desde el agua.

-Hace frio… - le gritó Tanya tumbada en la toalla – Sinceramente no sé para que veníamos… podíamos haber pasado el día en vuestra casa… - dijo mirándome.

-Claro… con las ganas que tengo de salir de allí… vamos a ir todos a casa… Además no te quejes tanto, tampoco hace tanto frio – dije sonriendo.

-¿Entonces por qué no te metes en el agua, Bells? - Pregunto Irina con una sonrisa malévola.

-Porque fuera no hace frio, pero en el agua, sí – dije sacando la lengua. Escuché el móvil de Edward sonar, como estaba dentro del agua no lo pensé dos veces y lo busqué para cogerlo. Vi en la pantalla que era Carlisle.

-Carlisle, ¿Pasa algo? – era extraño que llamara.

-¿Bella? – preguntó, seguramente pensó que se había equivocado.

-Sí, Edward está en la playa por eso lo he cogido – le expliqué.

-Oh, bueno era para decir que tu madre y yo vamos camino a casa, queremos que cenemos todos juntos, no tardéis, que son ya las nueve de la noche - explicó.

-Está bien, ya no tardamos en ir – le respondí y colgué.

-¿Quién era princesa? – me preguntó Edward acercándose con los chicos.

-Tu padre que no lleguemos tarde que hay cena familiar – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Jake y Paul se habían colocado a mis espaldas y Kate tenia la cámara en la mano – Ni se os ocurra… - Edward y Seth me cogieron de los pies y Jake y Paul de los brazos y me llevaron hasta el agua, fui pataleando y le di alguna patada a Edward y Seth, pero no sirvió de nada porque cuando llegamos al agua me dejaron caer – Idiotas… - les grite chapoteando, estaba congelada. Todos estaban riéndose, comencé a toser, mierda. Todos pararon de reír me miraron seriamente, cuando la tos se calmó, los mire seriamente y salí del agua y empecé a secarme con la toalla.

-Bellita, no te enfades… - dijo Paul riendo.

-Mira cómo me habéis puesto… - dije señalándome.

-Te ves mucho más atractiva toda mojada – dijo Jake riéndose.

-Eh, cuidado lo que dices que te recuerdo que es mi novia – dijo Edward abrazándome.

-Venga tontín, que nos tenemos que ir… - dije quitándome de su brazo y envolviéndome con la toalla.

-No pensarás que vamos a ir tan mojados en mi volvo… - dijo levando una ceja.

-Sí lo pienso, porque tu padre ha dicho que no lleguemos tarde, lo que quiere significar que vayamos ya – dije entrando en el volvo.

-Lo vamos a mojar todo – replicó lloriqueando.

-Yo también estoy mojada – los chicos también se reían por nuestra actitud.

-Mañana nos vemos parejita… - dijo Kate despidiéndose con la mano. Edward también se metió en el coche y arrancamos camino a casa.

-¿Estás bien?, no me ha gustado nada esa tos – dijo Edward mirando al frente.

-Sí estoy bien, ha sido por el agua que he tragado por vuestra culpa – dije sonriendo para tranquilizarlo. Si se preocupaba por eso, mejor no le dijo que esta mañana me había levantado vomitando…

_Pov Alice_

-Alice, deja ya de comprar, con tantas bolsas no vamos a poder ir en la moto – me dijo Jasper, ya era la quinta tienda a la que entrábamos y llevábamos un montón de bolsas.

-¿Y por qué trajiste la moto en vez de un coche? – dije, parecía estúpido que si sabía que íbamos de compas trajera su moto en vez del coche de mi hermana que estaba en el garaje criando polvo.

-Yo no tengo coche, tengo moto – dijo tranquilamente.

-Y para qué está el BMW de mi hermana en el garaje, ¿Para hacer de bonito?, lleva tres semanas sin coger el coche, lo podías haber cogido tú, no sale de la habitación, no se hubiera dado ni cuenta – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Sinceramente, me daba mucho coraje y tristeza la actitud de mi hermana ahora, no entendía porque estaba así y ni ella ni Emmett querían decir nada. Cada vez estábamos más distanciadas, y yo la necesitaba, como siempre.

-Es el de tu hermana, los ánimos no están para ir cogiéndole el coche… - dijo Jasper.

-Bueno, te prometo que esta es la ultima tienda de ropa, después miramos las de accesorios que son cosas más pequeñas… - dije sonriendo.

-Alice haz lo que te dé la gana, vamos a tener que pagar un taxi para que lleve tus bolsas… así que da igual – me contestó resignado yo sonreí y le cogí de la mano para continuar. Pero su móvil empezó a sonar y paramos.

-Es tu padre… - me susurró. Abrió el móvil y contesto la llamada – Dime Carlisle – hubo un silencio, parecía extraño que mi padre llamara – Vale, intentare sacarla del centro comercial, lo antes posible… - dijo riéndose – nos vemos en un rato.

-¿Qué dice? – pregunté frunciendo el ceño.

-Que hoy hay cena familiar y que no lleguemos tarde – dijo.

-Bueno, entonces hay que aprovechar y comprar lo más rápido que puedas.

_Pov Emmett_

-Emmett, hijo, ¿Estás solo en casa? – escuché la voz de mi madre, me incorporé un poco ya que estaba tirado en el sofá.

-No, Rosalie está en su habitación – dije. Siempre estaba allí.

-Hola cariño – dijo Carlisle dándole un beso a mi madre mientras cerraba la puerta. No venían juntos, Carlisle acababa de acabar su guardia seguramente y mamá venia de hacer la compra. Por la puerta del garaje aparecieron Edward y mi hermana, empapados.

-¿Pero qué os ha pasado? – pregunté levantándome.

-Que me han tirado al agua… - dijo mi hermana subiendo las escaleras, seria.

-¿Alice y Jasper no han llegado? – preguntó Carlisle.

-No, creo que están de compras – dije – así que conociendo a Alice, tardaran.

-Sí, sé que están de compras, pero les llamé para que no tardaran, quiero que cenemos todos juntos… - dijo, sentí que era un indirecta para que fuera a buscar a Rosalie, ya que últimamente era el único con esperanzas de obtener más que un monosílabo de ella.

-Voy a ver si Rose baja… - dije subiendo las escaleras. Piqué, pero no escuche respuestas, así que me tome la libertad de abrir la puerta. No la vi por ningún lado, y me preocupé, pero vi la puerta del baño entre abierta y fui a ver si estaba allí. Y Así era, estaba sentada en el suelo con la cabeza entre las piernas llorando. Me preocupe aún más- ¿Qué te pasa? – pregunté colocándome delante de ella. No me miró a la cara y me enseño un aparatito - ¿Qué es? – pregunte dudoso, tenía una idea, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas estar equivocado - ¿Qué significa esto? – le pregunté seriamente, cuando me fijé que en la cosa habían dos rallas.

-Significa que estoy embarazada – dijo sin mirarme a la cara. Se me cortó la respiración en ese momento.

**Como siempre espero un Reviews de mis fantasticas lectoras, es gratis y no les costara más de tres minutos. Espero que les guste y los disfruten. **


	15. Chapter 15

**CAPITULO: 14**

_Pov Emmett _

-Significa que estoy embarazada – dijo sin mirarme a la cara. Se me cortó la respiración en ese momento.

Traté de decirle algo, pero tenía la mente en blanco ¿cómo era posible? Ese maldito no sólo la había herido de la peor forma, sino que además, la estaba dejando con un bebé. Todo lo que tendría que enfrentar Rose por su culpa. Ahí lo odié todavía más, si es que era posible.

- ¡Emmett date prisa! –me llamó mamá, aunque sé que en realidad también buscaban a Rosalie, pero no pude decir nada.

- Rose… -fui apenas capaz de pronunciar. –No llores, todo va a estar bien. –ni yo mismo supe de dónde salían esas palabras ¿cómo podían estar las cosas bien?

Ella no me respondió, sólo suspiró y siguió llorando. Se veía tan sola y desprotegida, enfrentando un montón de cosas que no se buscó y no había nadie que pagara por el crimen, pero… sí había alguien que la ayudara. Sin pensarlo, como suele ser, hablé.

- Rosalie. Todo va a estar bien porque no te voy a dejar sola. –le dije y con cuidado busqué acariciar su rostro, con la palma de la mano le acuné la mejilla, esperaba que se retirara, pero no, al contrario, se inclinó sobre mi mano.

- Estoy sola, Emmett. –me dijo antes de alzar la mirada y dejarme ver sus ojos anegados de lágrimas y llenos de dolor. –Voy a tener que decírselo a todos, van a pensar que soy una cualquiera ¡ni siquiera voy a poder darles un nombre! Solamente voy a ser la vergüenza de la familia, la que se fue una noche y regresó embarazada de quién sabe quién. –me habló desesperada, avergonzada, humillada. Pero eso no lo iba a permitir.

- No, Rosalie. Nada de eso va a pasar. Porque les vamos a decir a todos que tú y yo nos fuimos una noche y no tuvimos cuidado. Yo voy a ser el papá de ese bebé. –le dije con total seriedad.

- Emmett… -susurró apenas y la verdad no pude interpretar su mirada, fue una mezcla extraña entre sorpresa, esperanza y vergüenza. Sé que iba a decirme algo más, pero en ese momento escuché que alguien se acercaba a la alcoba.

- Emmett, Rosalie vengan a cenar. –la voz de Carlisle se aproximaba y yo me apresuré.

Con un solo movimiento me puse de pie y fui a cerrar la puerta de la habitación con seguro, ese no era momento para que su padre la viera ni para bajar a cenar.

- No vamos a bajar a cenar. –le dije en tono alto.

- Es una cena familiar, todos sus hermanos han venido para eso. –me replicó, no supe si enojado o sólo contrariado.

- Como sea, no vamos a bajar. –terminé la conversación y regresé al lado de Rose. –No te preocupes por ellos. –le pedí mientras me ponía frente a ella y le tomaba la mano, una vez más no se alejó de mí. - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Me harás el honor de ser papá? –le pregunté con una pequeña sonrisa y ahí me di cuenta del peso de la responsabilidad que le estaba pidiendo, pero lo haría por ella.

- No Emmett. –me contestó con calma, pero todavía llorando. – Ya has hecho suficiente por mí.

_Pov Rosalie_

–No te preocupes por ellos. –me dijo Emmett volviendo junto a mí tomándome la mano, una vez más su piel no me alejó - ¿Entonces? ¿Qué dices? ¿Me harás el honor de ser papá? –me preguntó con una sonrisa pequeña, como si estuviéramos hablando de un regalo.

- No Emmett. –le respondí con tanta calma como pude. – Ya has hecho suficiente por mí. –apreté más su mano un segundo. –Pero gracias, no sólo por eso, sino por todo. No me has dejado sola. Y quiero pedirte una cosa más, no se lo digas a nadie todavía. Por favor. –lo miré a los ojos, yo todavía estaba llorando y me pregunté qué pensaba él, pero no tuve el valor de preguntárselo y que me dijera que ya estaba cansado de mí.

- Sabes que no les voy a decir. –prometió ya sin sonreír.

- Gracias. –suspiré y quitándome las lágrimas del rostro me puse de pie y salí del baño. –Ve a cenar, yo me voy a dormir.

- Pero… -lo escuché protestar.

- Estoy bien. –le aseguré y traté de sonreírle cuando voltee a verlo.

Probablemente él no me creyó el gesto, pero de todas formas asintió y se marchó cerrando la puerta de mi habitación detrás. Entonces, cuando estuve sola de nuevo fue como si el poco calor que sentí a su lado, se marchara y otra vez estuve sola y perdida en un lugar oscuro y aterrador.

Un bebé. ¿Qué iba a hacer yo con un niño? Todavía iba a la escuela, de seguro cuando estuviera por nacer, iba a abandonarla y después… quizás a trabajar ¿qué haría mi papá? ¿Estaría mu avergonzado? ¿Me odiaría? La simple idea me llenó de una nueva ráfaga de dolor. Mi familia. Papá, Alice y Edward. Y ahora también Esme, Bella, Jasper y… Emmett.

No podía arrastrarlo a él también. Suficiente ha hecho con soportar las preguntas de todos y guardar silencio como para que ahora le pida eso. No puedo… aunque la idea suene magnífica. Él sería un buen padre y el mejor apoyo, ahora lo sé. En estos días me di cuenta del gran hombre que se esconde detrás del niño juguetón y el adolescente responsable… pero no puedo, sin importar cuánto dolor tenga que pasar yo sola.

_Pov Carlisle_

- Emmett, Rosalie vengan a cenar. – Grité desde el otro lado de la puerta, sabía que ahí se encontraban. Intenté abrir la puerta pero estaba cerrada.

- No vamos a bajar a cenar. – gritó Emmett.

- Es una cena familiar, todos sus hermanos han venido para eso – dije enfadado, teníamos que estar todos, desde hace mucho tiempo que no hacíamos nada en familia, y esta era la oportunidad y estaríamos todos.

- Como sea, no vamos a bajar – Dijo y es escuché como caminaba para otro lugar. Resignado bajé al comedor.

-¿Y Rosalie y Emmett? – me preguntó mi hija alzando una ceja.

-No bajarán – dije seriamente sentándome.

-¿Por qué? Se supone que tenemos que estar todos – reclamó Bella. Escuche a alguien bajar las escaleras, tenia esperanza de que fueran los dos, pero no era solo Emmett. Caminó hasta la mesa y se sentó

-¿Y Rosalie? – pregunté, estaba molesto por cómo me había hablado antes.

-No tiene hambre – dijo mirando el plato, no sé porque presentí que era más que eso. Por ese motivo no insistí.

-¡Qué morro! Puesto a decir eso, yo tampoco tengo hambre – dijo Bella tirándose en la silla.

-Siéntate bien en la silla – dijo Esme.

-¿Por qué? Nos llamáis diciendo que tenemos que estar todos, pero claro, Rosalie no tiene hambre y no tiene que venir… yo tampoco tengo hambre. ¿Me puedo ir? – dijo levantándose.

-Siéntate, ahora mismo – dijo Esme señalando la silla, creo que nunca desde que nos habíamos casado la había visto tan seria – Si Rosalie no quiere bajar a cenar sus motivos tendrá – dijo seriamente

-Yo también tengo mis motivos para irme – reclamó apartando la silla.

-Vuelve a tu sitio, y cenemos tranquilos – pidió seria levantándose ella también.

-Ya basta, siéntense las dos y cenemos tranquilos – dije cogiendo de la mano a Esme para que se sentara. Jasper, Alice, Edward y Emmett miraban seriamente a las dos mujeres, sin meterse. Edward cogió de la mano a Bella y le indicó que se sentara. Ella soltó el agarre pero se sentó.

-Bien, que aproveche – dije mirando a todos. El ambiente era bastante tenso, daba la sensación de que si hablabas se te iban a tirar todos encima. Rosalie… ¿Por qué no habrá querido bajar?, mi niña estaba tan cambiada, no parecía ella, caminaba por los pasillos como un zombie, podía ver unas pequeñas marcas en sus ojos. Y eso me tenía seriamente preocupado, había algo que la atormentaba y no la dejaba dormir. Algo que sólo el mayor de los Swan sabía y no quería decir nada.

-Y chicos, ¿Cómo les ha ido el día? – preguntó mi mujer algo temerosa.

-Bien, Jasper y yo compramos muchas cosas… también le compramos el regalo a Rose, pasado mañana es su cumpleaños – dijo Alice con una sonrisa.

-¿Qué? – dijo Emmett sorprendido.

-Tanto tiempo pasas con mi hermana y no sabes cuándo es su cumpleaños… - dijo Edward.

-Está bien – dijo Esme, sabiendo que eso acabaría en discusión – ¿Y a ustedes? – preguntó mirando a su hija y Edward.

-Bien, estuvimos en la playa todos – dijo Bella bruscamente, se le escuchó molesta.

-¿Emmett?, ¿Qué hicieron tu y Rosalie? – preguntó.

-Yo estuve en la sala viendo una película, ella estuvo en su habitación – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hijo, no crees que ya va siendo hora de que nos cuentes qué le pasa a Rosalie – preguntó Esme. Yo la miré sorprendido, había sido muy directa.

-No, si ella no quiere yo no contaré nada. Así que no preguntéis, porque no obtendréis respuesta – dijo levantándose – Ahora si me disculpais, me quiero ir a dormir – dijo y sin esperar respuesta, se fue.

-Bueno, como veo que ya nos podemos ir, yo también lo hago – y Bella se levantó detrás de su hermano y se fue. Sabía que Esme se sentía mal por cómo le había hablado a su hija antes, y le dolía esa actitud de ella. Pero había momentos en que era necesario. Edward, Alice y Jasper continuaban en la mesa.

-¿Papá, crees que hacer una fiesta para el cumpleaños de Rose, le anime? – preguntó mi hija. Lo dudé.

-No sé. Si supiera el motivo por el que esta así. Te contestaría, pero no lo sé hija.

-Quiero recuperar a mi hermana – dijo y le cayó una lágrima. Me levanté de mi silla para abrazarla.

-La recuperarás, estoy seguro de que es una etapa, ya verás cómo se soluciona – dije, intentando convencerme a mí mismo, más que a ella.

_Pov Emmett _

Subí las escaleras molesto por el intento de mi madre para que le contara de Rosalie. No podía fallarle, no ahora. Ella me necesitaba más que nunca. Y no iba a flaquear. Cuando llegué a mi planta, fui a la puerta de Rose para ver como estaba. La encontré echada en la cama, caminé un poco para ver si estaba despierta. Y no, estaba profundamente dormida. Parecía tranquila. Acaricie sus mejillas, estaban húmedas a causa de las lágrimas.

-No voy a dejarte sola – dije besando sus cabellos. Salí de la habitación y entré en la mía. Me quité la ropa y cuando me iba a meter en la cama escuché un grito. Salí corriendo y entré en la habitación de Rosalie sabiendo que había sido ella. Estaba sentada en la cama, sudada y llorando, cerré la puerta con pestillo para que nadie entrara.

-Eh, Rose, tranquila, solo ha sido un mal sueño – dije sentándome en la cama.

-Rosalie, ¿Estás bien? – escuché la voz de Carlisle al otro lado de la puerta. Vi que Rose estaba demasiado nerviosa para contestar, así que me tome la libertad de hacerlo yo.

-Todo está bien – dije con delicadeza sin apartar la mirada de Rose.

-¿Qué haces en la habitación de mi hija? – escuché el grito de Carlisle y parecía molesto, enfadado…

-Estamos hablando – grité. Rosalie continuaba llorando y su cuerpo temblaba.

-Abre la puerta, quiero ver a mi hija – dijo.

-Estoy bien, papá, déjanos tranquilos – grito Rosalie, su voz era entre cortada. No se escuchó nada más fuera y supuse que se había ido. Ella continuó llorando fuerte.

-Preciosa, no llores más – dije acercando mi mano a su brazo para acariciarlo, ella sorprendentemente no se separó de nuevo.

-Era horrible… - dijo llorando y se tiró encima mío. La envolví con mis brazos y esperé a que se calmara. Me dolía mucho verla así. Se veía débil.

-Tranquila, ya pasó, yo estoy aquí y tu vas a estar bien – dije intentando animarla.

-Emm, yo no puedo vivir así, es una constante pesadilla. Mire donde mire ahí está él – su voz fue un susurro.

-Yo voy a estar a tu lado para protegerte, no tienes que tener miedo – dije apartándola de mí y acariciando su rostro para quitarle las lagrimas.

-Ahora sé que siempre voy a tener un recuerdo de ese día y no solo en mi mente – dijo acariciando su vientre plano.

-Déjame cuidarlo contigo. Deja que estemos juntos en esto – dije. No quería que lo pasara sola.

-No, ahora me toca a mi ser la responsable – dijo, y cuando parecía que se había calmada volvió a llorar de nuevo.

-Tranquilízate, recuéstate, yo estaré aquí contigo – dije acostándome a su lado.

-No me dejes sola – dijo en un susurro bajito, y supe que se habáa quedado dormida rápidamente.

_Narrador externo _

Carlisle estaba en el comedor paseándose de un lado a otro, su hija no quería contarle nuevamente lo que le había pasado, el por qué había gritado. El por qué se sentía mal. Su mujer lo abrazaba para que se calmara, se sentía mal por la situación que su familia estaba viviendo.

En la habitación de Alice estaban ella y Jasper. Este le decía que fuera paciente, que cuando su hermana se encontrara preparada para contar el por qué de su actitud ella sería la primera en saber.

Por otra parte, Edward estaba en el sofá con su padre, viendo como se paseaba de un lado a otro, mientras Bella estaba en la habitación, vomitando, la comida le había sentado mal, y desde que subió estaba de rodillas frente la taza del WC vomitando hasta la primera papilla.

Rosalie se había quedado dormida de inmediato, al sentirse tan protegida por Emmett, y aunque fuera una vez no tenía su constante pesadilla acechándola, amenazando con hacerla revivir el momento de su vida que desearía olvidar para siempre.

Al rato todas las luces de la mansión estaban apagadas y todos en sus respectivos dormitorios, excepto Emmett que se quedó con Rosalie toda la noche. A la mañana, Bella se levantó rápidamente de la cama para ir al baño, y volvió a vomitar. Sabía que por sentirse así debería decirle algo a Carlisle pero tenía miedo. Edward estaba sentado en la banqueta del piano, sin tocar rozando las letras… estaba preocupado por su hermana, a pesar de que su relación nunca había sido la mejor, era su hermana mayor y estaba preocupado, porque estaba claro que algo le pasaba.

Alice se levantó muy pronto y estaba dándose un baño de espuma, para relajarse un poco. Jasper en su habitación hacía ejercicio, cada uno teniendo una forma de relajar los nervios que se vivían en esa casa.

Carlisle se había pasado la noche en vela, pensando como estaría su hija, y que le pasaría. Y miraba a Esme con una sonrisa, al darse cuenta que no la despertó en toda la noche.

Y en la habitación de Rosalie ella seguía dormida, mientras Emmett no podía dormir y la abrazaba. Parecía muy tranquila y él sonreía de sólo pensarlo.

_Pov Edward _

Me levanté muy temprano, no había podido dormir pensando en Rosalie, quería recuperar a esa hermana con la que me peleaba todos los días y la que contradecía todo lo que yo decía. Por ese motivo me fui a el piano para despejar mi mente, no quería tocar nada para no despertar a la familia. Eran las nueve y seguramente estarían todos durmiendo. Decidí para despejar mi mente un poco ir a la habitación de Bella para acostarme un rato con ella. Estar a su lado hacia que me olvidara de lo demás. Pero cuando entré en la habitación no estaba en la cama. Escuche un ruido en el baño y fui rápidamente. Estaba de rodillas vomitando.

-Bella – dije corriendo hacia ella para apartarle el pelo. Acaricié su espalada mientras ella acababa. Finalmente acabó, y pude comprobar que su respiración era agitada – Respira despacio – dije subiendo y bajando la mano para indicarle como tenía que respirar. Ella parecía calmarse - ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Estás bien? – pregunté.

-Sí, solo me sentó mal la cena de anoche – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Se levantó poco a poco y fue a lavarse los dientes. Se los lavó y después se mojó la cara que estaba llena de sudor.

-Deberías decírselo a mi padre – dije, despacio mientras ella se acostaba nuevamente y yo a su lado.

-Estoy bien, ha sido sólo la cena – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Asentí aunque no estaba muy convencido – ¿Vamos hoy a casa de mi padre?, después de la cena de ayer, el ambiente no va a estar muy agradable – dijo. Yo me encogí de hombros, Charlie era un gran hombre y nos gustaba estar en su casa.

-Me parece bien – dije sonriendo. Ella apoyó la cabeza en mi pecho y nos quedamos así un rato. Mi mano acaricio su rosto – Estas algo caliente.

-No es nada – dijo ella. Pero ahora no era como el vomitado, ahora si se lo tenía que decir a mi padre.

-Esto si se lo voy a decir a mi padre – dije levantándome.

-Edward, no hace falta – dijo cogiendo mi mano. Negué y salí de la habitación.

_Pov Esme _

Escuché un ruido y abrí un ojo para ver de lo que se trababa. Mi marido estaba agachado recogiendo algo.

-Siento despertarte – dijo colocando el marco de fotos en su sitio.

-¿Cuánto hace que te has despertado? – dije incorporándome y mirando el reloj, eran las nueve de la mañana.

-No he podido dormir – me contestó – Estoy preocupado por mi hija y eso no me deja dormir. Tú lo has visto, apenas come y duerme poco, porque tu como yo has podido ver sus ojeras. Ha bajado sus calificaciones. Necesito saber qué pasa, y por qué esta así. Y no consigo que nadie me lo diga – dijo sentándose en la cama, acaricie su mano.

-Poco a poco, cuando tu hija esté preparada te lo contará – dije, con una sonrisa. Alguien picó a la puerta – Adelante – dije. Edward asomo la cara por la puerta.

-¿Qué pasa hijo? – preguntó Carlisle.

-Creo que Bella tiene algo de fiebre, podrías ir a mirarla – dijo, me levanté de la cama rápidamente para ir a ver a mi niña. Y Carlisle vino detrás de mí. Subí las escaleras apresurada con los dos hombres detrás mío. Carlisle iba el último porque fue a buscar su maletín. Cuando entré, mi hija estaba en la cama tapada hasta arriba sudando.

-Cielo… - susurré y me senté en la cama - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunté tocando la cara para ver si tenía mucha fiebre.

-Estoy bien, Edward es un exagerado – dijo mirando a Edward y riendo, pero comenzó a toser.

-No me gusta esa tos – dijo Carlisle entrando – Déjame revistarte – dijo. Edward se quitó para que mi marido se colocara a su lado. Estábamos todos en silencio, mientras Carlisle auscultaba el pecho de mi hija. Pero su estornudo resonó por toda la habitación.

-Mierda… - escuche muy bajito decir a Edward.

-Te has resfriado Bella… - dijo Carlisle. Seriamente, su salud no estaba para un resfriado, ella cerró los ojos y volvió a estornudar.

-Es mi culpa… - susurro Edward. Bella lo miró. Negando con la cabeza.

-¿Por qué? – preguntó Carlisle, revisando ahora el pulso de mi hija.

-Ayer jugando los chicos y yo metimos a Bella en el agua y se ha puesto mala por eso – dijo lamentándose.

-Bueno, lo importante ahora, es que no vaya a más – dijo mi marido. Mi hija comenzó a toser. Tenía dificultades para respirar – Te tendré que poner el oxigeno… - dijo Carlisle. Mi hija cerró los ojos, ya resignada porque sabía que por mucho que se quejara se lo acabaría poniendo. Carlisle se levanto, y seguramente fue a buscar el oxigeno. Yo me quede acariciando a Bella. Mi niña…

_Pov Jasper _

Me di una ducha para quitarme el sudor. Era una buena forma para relajarme por los momentos que estábamos viendo en casa. Cuando acabe mi ducha, me vestí y salí para ver si había alguien despierto. Al salir me encontré a Carlisle subiendo corriendo las escaleras. Me dio un mal presentimiento y subí corriendo detrás de él. Entró la habitación de mi hermana. Me asome, y vi que mamá y Edward también estaban.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunte preocupado, al ver a mi hermana sudando.

-Se ha constipado – dijo mi madre. Dijo mi madre mientras mi hermana estornudaba.

-Estoy bien – dijo. Carlisle pareció ignorarle y le puso el oxigeno nasal.

-Tienes mala cara – dije riendo por su actitud de niña pequeña.

-Porque aquí son todos muy exagerados – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-¿Qué pasa familia? – dijo Alice asomándose y apoyándose en mi.

-Bella se enfermó – dijo Edward.

-Venga, vamos a salir todos para que Bella descanse un poco. Cualquier cosa me llamas – dijo Carlisle en tono profesional. Edward se colocó a su lado cuando su padre se aparto. Mamá le dio un beso en la frete y se levantó. Cuando estuvimos todos fuera, cerramos la puerta y bajamos a la cocina.

-¿Está bien? – preguntó mama, mirando a mi padre preocupada.

-Sí, es un simple constipado, si no va a más estará bien. No te preocupes – dijo abrazándola – Voy a ver si Rosalie y Emmett quieren desayunar. Alice, súbele algo a tu hermano y Bella – Alice asintió, y esperó a que mi madre prepara algo para poder subir.

_Pov Emmett_

Su pelo era sedoso, y delicado. Como ella, apenas había podido dormir, quería vigilarla y asegurarme de que siempre estaría bien.

-¿Rosalie? – escuché a Carlisle al otro lado de la puerta. Ella se removió un poco – Hija, Emmett van a ir a desayunar… - dijo, sabía que yo estaba aquí, ¿Estaría enfadado? Rosalie se despertó y me miro, vi como en sus labios había una leve sonrisa que desapareció rápidamente - ¿Chicos? – preguntó.

-Sí papa, ahora vamos – dijo Rosalie. Me sorprendí, pensé que diría que no quería ir – Gracias por quedarte conmigo – dijo mirándome fijamente.

-No tienes porque darlas – le contesté con una sonrisa. Me levante de la cama – Voy a ir a mi habitación a prepararme para ir a desayunar – dije, así le daba intimidad, para que ella también se arreglara. Ella asintió y fue al armario. Abrí el pestillo y fui a mi habitación, me puse el primer pantalón que encontré con una camisa. Fui a la cocina. Alice y Jasper estaban sentados. Mamá preparaba tostadas y Carlisle sacaba algo para beber de la nevera.

-Buenos días – dije, sentándome - ¿Y Edward y Bella? – pregunté al ver que ninguno estaban por ningún lado.

-Bella se enfermó, y Edward esta con ella – dijo Carlisle sentándose en su sitio.

-¿Se enfermó? – pregunté sorprendido y seriamente. Entonces recordé que llegó mojada a casa.

-Sí, se constipo – dijo Jasper – Pero estás tan ocupado con Rosalie que parece que te has olvidado de tu hermana – dijo mirándome seriamente. Escuché algo caerse al suelo y vi a Rosalie en la puerta de la cocina. Ella salió corriendo, yo miré mal a mi hermano y corrí detrás de ella.

-Rosalie, espera – dije cogiéndola del brazo. Ella se separo de mí bruscamente – No le hagas caso, vamos a desayunar.

-Tu hermano tiene razón. ¿Por qué te preocupas por mí?, Tu hermana te necesita – dijo llorando.

-Puede que parezca un poco egoísta, pero mi hermana tiene a muchos que la cuidan, y tú me necesitas más – dije. Le ofrecí mi mano, ella dudó pero la tomo y caminamos hasta la cocina.

-Lo siento Rosalie, no quería decir eso – dijo Jasper apenado. Ella no dijo nada tan sólo asintió.

-Me alegro que vengas a desayunar con nosotros un domingo – dijo Carlisle sonriendo, intentó tocar la mano de Rose que estaba sobre la mesa, pero ella la aparto rápidamente.

-Papá, quería pedirte un favor… - dijo sin mirarlo.

-Lo que quieras cariño – dijo seriamente Carlisle.

-Mañana no puedo ir al colegio, quiero ir a un lado, y necesito que Emmett me acompañe – al escuchar mi nombre me extrañé, no entendía nada.

-Claro, dime donde tienes… - comenzó a decir Carlisle.

-No, no me has entendido. Solo quiero que me des tu permiso, y que Esme se lo de a Emmett. Para poder faltar a clases – dijo. Mi madre me miro preguntándome con la mirada, me encogí de hombros. No entendía nada.

-Tendrás que decirme dónde vas – dijo Carlisle seriamente.

-Al médico – dijo en un susurro, pero sabía que todos la habían escuchado.

-Yo puedo… - sin dejar que acabara Rosalie comenzó a negar.

-No quiero que seas tú – le corto.

**BUENAS! **

**ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE EL CAPITULO, Y QUE ME DEJEN MUCHOS REVIEWS, SON GRATIS Y SOLO OCUPARAN COMO MUCHO 3 MINUTOS DE SU TIEMPO. **

**POR OTRO LADO QUIERO AGRADECIR A _kykio88 _POR TODA LA AYUDA QUE ME HA DADO EN ESTE CAPITULO Y POR SUPUESTO EN TODOS LOS ANTERIORES Y LOS SIGUIENTES. **

**Y A TODAS LAS DEMÁS QUE GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS, SON VOSOTRAS ESTA HISTORIA NO SERIA NADA :) **


	16. Chapter 16

**CAPITULO: 15 **

_Pov Rosalie _

-Yo puedo… - comencé a negar sólo al escucharlo.

-No quiero que seas tú – le corté rápidamente. Vi como mi padre se quedó en silencio, mirándome, y en su mirada vi dolor por como se lo había dicho. Le había sentado mal.

-¿Qué clase de doctor? – preguntó con voz un tanto estrangulada.

-No necesito que me lo busques. Tú tan solo dame el permiso, yo me encargo de lo demás – dije, pero vi sus ojos cristalinos. Me sentía mal por como lo estaba tratando, pero no podía decirle que era para el ginecólogo. No podía decirle que estaba embarazada, serían demasiadas explicaciones y todavía no estaba preparada. Sabía que el ambiente estaba tenso, más que de costumbre. Y que era por mi culpa. Me sentí mal por ello.

-Está bien, tienes el permiso – me dijo resignado. Yo apreté debajo de la mesa la mano de Emmett. Vi que el levantó la mirada, esperando una respuesta de su madre.

-Sí – le contestó ella rápidamente. Intentamos desayunar, pero había un silencio realmente incómodo. Mi hermano entró.

-¿Y Bella? – preguntó Jasper, al ver que se sentaba con nosotros.

-Me he quedado con hambre y ella se ha quedado dormida así que he pensado en bajar, para comer algo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros - ¿A pasado algo? – Preguntó mordiendo la tostada – Estamos más tensos que de costumbre.

-No ha pasado nada – dijo papá seriamente. Me sobresalté con el tono de voz.

-Rosalie, si quieres puedo acompañarte yo, soy tu hermana y… - negué.

-No, quiero que sea Emmett – dije. Y me volví a sentir mal por como traté a Alice, ella no tenía la culpa de nada. Pero no podía dejar que viniera, no quería que fuera ella. Vi que mi hermana derramaba una lágrima y me sentí peor… mi actitud la estaba haciendo llorar, yo estaba haciendo llorar a mi hermanita pequeña… me sentí una basura – Me voy a la ducha – dije levantándome.

-Rose, acabas de comer, te va a dar un corte de digestión – dijo mi padre.

-Tendré cuidado – dije saliendo de la cocina.

_Pov Edward _

Que mi Bella estuviera así, era mi culpa, que se haya enfermado, es mi culpa, que esté con el tanque de oxígeno es mi culpa y que estuviera en la cama con fiebre era mi culpa… era el peor novio, no sabía cuidar de ella.

-Ed… - escuché su dulce voz llamarme y salí de mis pensamientos.

-¿Qué pasa cielo? – pregunté acariciando su cabello.

-No podemos ir a casa de mi papá – dijo riendo, pero comenzó a toser. Espere a que acabara… me dolía cada vez que la veía mal.

-No, pero cuando te pongas bien, vamos y pasamos el día allí con él – dije sonriendo.

-Tengo sueño – susurró, sus párpados se cerraban pero parecía que se resistía.

-Duerme mi Bella. Descansa – dije tranquilamente. Y comencé a tararear su nana. En unos minutos se quedó dormida. Me había quedado con hambre con lo que mi hermana me había traído, por eso con cuidado dejé a Bella en la cama y me levanté para bajar. Cuando entré en la cocina vi allí a Rose y me extrañó. El aire se respiraba tenso, era fácil de notar, por un momento me plantee volver a subir, pero tenía hambre, así que me senté.

-¿Y Bella? – Me preguntó Jasper.

– Me he quedado con hambre y ella se ha quedado dormida así que he pensado en bajar, para comer algo – dije encogiéndome de hombros - ¿Ha pasado algo? – Pregunté mordiendo la tostada con mermelada que me había preparado rápidamente – Estamos más tensos que de costumbre.

-No ha pasado nada – Dijo mi padre, y por su tono entendí que si había pasado algo y algo que le había molestado mucho.

-Rosalie, si quieres puedo acompañarte yo, soy tu hermana y… - comenzó a decir Alice, no entendí a lo que se refería, pero mi hermana mayor empezó a negar rápidamente.

-No, quiero que sea Emmett – dijo, me sorprendí por cómo le había contestado, sabía que Rosalie amaba mucho a Alice y nunca se había hablado así con ella. Vi una lágrima de Alice resbalar por su mejilla. Se la quito rápidamente pero creo que todos en la mesa nos dimos cuenta de esa diminuta lágrima - Me voy a la ducha – dijo Rosalie levantándose.

-Rose, acabas de comer, te va a dar un corte de digestión – dijo mi padre.

-Tendré cuidado – dijo y sin esperar que nadie dijera nada salió.

-¿Alguien me puede decir que ha pasado? – Pregunté mirándolos a todos – Porque sinceramente no entiendo nada – dije.

-Lo que pasa es que tu hermana se ha vuelto un bicho raro

– dijo Alice gritando y se levantó de la mesa dando un golpe. Y salió caminando rápidamente. Tampoco había visto a mi hermana nunca diciendo esas cosas de Rosalie.

-No entiendo nada… - susurré.

-No ha pasado nada – dijo mi padre sin mirarme.

-Alice no se pone así por nada… - contesté. Conocía a mi hermana pequeña y de verdad no se ponía así por cualquier cosa.

-Me voy a duchar yo también – dijo Emmett, se levantó, dejó el plato en el fregadero y se fue.

-Nos estamos volviendo todos locos – dijo Jasper levantándose también. Yo me quedé sentado, callado.

_Narrador externo _

El día pasó lentamente. Bella se quedó en la cama, Edward fue su enfermero particular, le consintió todo lo que le pidió. Pero aunque ella le pidió que no se sintiera culpable, que él no tenía la culpa de que ella se enfermara tan fácilmente, a él no le convenció y en sus adentros continuó echándose la culpa.

Por otro lado Jasper se pasó el día consolando a Alice, quien no paraba de llorar por la actitud de Rosalie, él pensaba que estaba feo como le había contestado tanto a ella como a Carlisle, pero quería pensar que tenía razones para tratar así a la pequeña duende, a la que le estaba cogiendo mucho cariño.

Emmett cuando se acabo de duchar fue a la habitación de Rosalie, quien estaba hablado por teléfono para pedir hora urgente para el día siguiente. Cuando colgó, Emmett le preguntó porque le hablo así a Alice, ella no tenía la culpa de nada, y entonces Rosalie comenzó a llorar.

Por su parte, Carlisle se la pasó encerrado en su despacho dolido por la actitud de su hija. No quiera culparla, pero pensaba que su comportamiento estaba corrompiendo poco a poco a su familia. Esme se fue tambaleando del despacho a la habitación de Bella y viceversa. Así fue todo el día. Cada uno en sus cosas.

Hasta la mañana siguiente…

_Pov Emmett_

Esta noche nuevamente la había pasado con Rosalie. Parecía que el tenerme cerca le alejaba de los malos sueños. Al abrir los ojos fui a mi habitación a arreglarme, me moví con mucho cuidado para no despertarla. Me cambie rápidamente, y fui a la cocina. Todos estaban desayunando, todos vestidos para ir a su trabajo o colegio. Excepto mi hermana que estaba sentada al lado de Edward con el pijama.

-Bueno días – dije abriendo la nevera para coger algo.

-Pensé que te levantarías más tarde – dijo Carlisle – ¿A qué hora es la visita? – Me preguntó – Estaréis por el hospital…

-No, Rose ha pedido visita en el hospital de Seattle y vamos dentro de dos horas – dije, vi como se tensó al escuchar que ni siquiera sería en el hospital donde él trabajaba.

Después de eso, todos se fueron arreglando y saliendo de casa. Mi hermana subió a su habitación y me dijo que cuando me fuera le avisara…

Yo fui al sofá para ver la televisión mientras esperaba Rosalie, quien bajó a la media hora con unos tejanos y una camiseta ancha y hombro descubierto.

-Felicidades preciosa – me acerqué a ella con intención de de abrazarla y noté una leve sonrisa como aprobación. Y la envolví en un abrazo.

-Muchas gracias – me susurró. Al apartarme de ella sonreí.

-Voy a decirle a mi hermana que nos vamos – le dije subiendo rápidamente las escaleras. Piqué a la puerta y in esperar a que Bella me contestara, abrí – Nos vamos ya – estaba en la cama con el portátil en sus piernas – Recuerda que Carlisle dijo que tienes que reposar – hablé, no sabía si lo había dicho, pero eso es lo que le decían siempre cuando se enfermaba.

-Estoy en la cama – dijo sonriendo. Yo sonreí con ella. Y cerré la puerta. Bajé rápidamente y Rosalie me esperaba apoyada en la puerta del garaje.

-Ya podemos irnos – dije. Fuimos a mi coche, pues ella decía que no quería conducir. El viaje fue en silencio creo que ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para decir nada, sabiendo a lo que nos íbamos a enfrentar. Cuando llegamos aparqué el coche en el estacionamiento y entramos cogidos de la mano. Era mi forma de darle apoyo. La secretaria nos indicó que podíamos pasar, que el doctor nos estaba esperando. Picamos la puerta que nos indicó.

-Adelante – dijo la voz de una mujer. Respiré tranquilo sabiendo que sería una mujer la que atendería a Rosalie.

-Buenos días – contestamos los dos a la vez. La doctora nos pidió que nos sentáramos y así lo hicimos.

-Vosotros diréis… - dijo esperando a que le contáramos por qué estábamos allí.

-Yo… me hice ayer la prueba y me dijo que estaba embarazada, y venía a ver si el resultado fue correcto – dijo Rosalie con voz temerosa.

-Tú, ¿Eres el papá del bebé? – preguntó la doctora mirándome.

-Yo… - iba a decir que sí, pero me interrumpió.

-No, es mi hermano – dijo rápidamente.

-Está bien – dijo anotando algo y después hizo muchas preguntas cuyas respuestas también anotó, puras cosas médicas. Después de unos minutos de estar escuchando el interrogatorio que le hacía a Rose, pasamos a la siguiente parte –Desnúdate de cintura para abajo y colócate en esa camilla – indico Dra. Rosalie se tensó con la idea de desnudarse.

-¿Desnudarme?, ¿Por qué? – Preguntó Rosalie nerviosa – Para mirar mi barriga no hace falta… - dijo.

-Te tengo que hacer una eco vaginal, con una normal, no podríamos ver si estas embarazada o no. Aparte luego vendrá una enfermera a sacarte sangre. Supongo que habrás venido en ayunas como te dije ayer – Rosalie asintió – Bien. Desnúdate por favor – Me miró, vi que se sentía incomoda con mi presentica.

-Sí quieres me voy – le sugerí, pero me dijo que no con la cabeza. Y fue a cambiarse. Salió con una pequeña bata tapándose.

-Siéntate aquí, y sube las piernas – dijo la doctora en tono amable, señalándole la camilla. Ella se acercó temerosa y se recostó. Me colocó detrás de ella apoyando mis manos en sus hombros para darle ánimos. No entendía nada de lo que veía en la pantalla hasta que la doctora lo dijo.

-Pues Rosalie, efectivamente estas embarazada – dijo sonriéndole – Te voy a recetar unas vitaminas durante todo el embarazo… - comenzó a decir muchas cosas, pero creo que tanto ella como yo estábamos pensando en demasiadas cosas como para escucharla - ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó al final como para cerciorarse de que habíamos entendido todo. Rosalie pareció reaccionar y asintió – Te voy a dar visita para dentro de tres semanas y veremos cómo continua todo y de daré los resultados de los análisis – Rose asintió de nuevo, cogió el papel que la doctora le dio y nos fuimos del consultorio. Al cerrar la puerta Rosalie se dejó caer en el suelo.

-Estoy embarazada, ahora si es real… - y comenzó a llorar. -¿Cómo se lo voy a decir a mi padre…? – me agaché y la abracé.

-No dejaré que estés sola – le dije.

-No insistas, no voy a dejar que arruines tu vida por mi culpa… - y lloró más fuerte. La ayudé a levantarse, porque nos estaban mirando mucho en la sala de espera, y poco a poco caminamos hasta el coche. Cuando estuvimos dentro, decidí.

-Nos vamos a ir a pasar el día a un sitio que conozco, yo iba cuando era pequeño – le dije con una sonrisa – Además tienes que despejarte, es tu cumpleaños y nos puedes estar así. Verás como el sitio te va a gustar – le dije sonriendo y arranqué y me encamine hacia mi lago. Primero pasé por el mercado para coger algo de comida y después atravesé con mi Jeep todo el bosque hasta llegar al pequeño lago al que siempre iba, a pensar, aunque pareciera mentira, en ocasiones pensaba y este era el mejor sitio. Rosalie se bajó del coche y contemplo el paisaje.

-Es hermoso – dijo sonriendo. Baje unas mantas que tenía en el Jeep y las estiré para poder sentarnos - ¿Cómo lo descubriste? – preguntó apoyándose en mi pecho. Me sorprendí por eso, pero la recibí.

-Hace algunos años me vine de acampada con los amigos, me perdí y encontré esto. Desde entonces vengo cuando necesito estar solo – le contesté. Sabía que me podía sincerar con ella. Ella lo hacía conmigo.

Pasamos todo el día juntos, conseguí que se distrajera, incluso que riera de corazón conmigo. Tuve uno de los grandes días en mucho tiempo. Y más ahora que la familia no pasaba por un buen momento. Cuando ya estábamos a punto de recoger para volver a casa, porque era la hora de la cena, y la familia no nos había visto en toda el día, lo intenté de nuevo.

-Rose… - la llamé, ella me daba la espalda observando el agua casi cristalina que tenía el lago.

-Dime – dijo acercándose a mí.

-Déjame ayudarte, no quiero que estés sola. Déjame ser el padre de ese bebe, y que los dos estemos juntos en esto – le dije cogiéndole las manos.

-Emmett, no puedo… - me dijo cayendo nuevamente sus lagrimas.

-Sí puedes, no voy a dejar que pases por todo esto sola – le dije – deja que seamos papás juntos – le pedí con una sonrisa.

-Gracias – dijo, la miré extrañado – Por estar en todos los momentos que te he necesitado. Y por querer ayudarme con algo que tú no tienes nada que ver – me dijo.

-Sí tengo que ver. Porque ahora esa cosita que tienes en tu barriga será nuestro pequeño – le dije sonriendo. Ella me respondió la sonrisa, y supe que había aceptado mi propuesta – Vamos a casa, que la familia querrá felicitarte, te he robado todo el día – dije caminando para el coche.

-Me alegro de que lo hayas hecho – me dijo sonriendo. Entramos en el coche y fuimos el camino en silencio. Y de vez en cuando nos mirábamos y sonreíamos. Aparqué fuera de casa, ya entraría el auto más tarde a la cochera.

_Pov Rosalie_

- ¿Cuánto crees que tarden en enterarse? –le pregunté a Emmett cuando detuvo su Jeep y estábamos por entrar a la casa.

- Lo que tardemos en decirles. Sería bueno que lo hiciéramos esta noche.

- ¿Hoy? –lo miré casi con terror, si apenas estaba asimilando que estaba embarazada.

- Rose, todos están preocupados por ti. Además, se van a enterar, mientras más pronto, mejor. –Emmett me miró a los ojos y sonrió un poco.

- ¿Estás seguro de que…?

- Sí, Rose. Te lo dije, yo voy a ser el papá de ese bebé. Será nuestro bebé. –con mucho cuidado me acarició la mejilla y yo le sonreí sin poder evitarlo.

- ¿Vamos? –pregunté sencillamente cuando en realidad quería abrazarlo y agradecerle, decirle lo maravilloso que era, pero en ese momento los nervios no me dejaron, estaba aterrada.

- Vamos - Afirmó él nos bajamos del auto.

Cuando entramos vimos que la mesa estaba puesta, no sólo arreglada para una cena normal, sino con velas y de forma muy especial, lista para un festejo. Mi festejo. Suspiré resignada y Emmett me tomó la mano de nuevo para darme apoyo. Lo primero fue que todos aparecieran uno a uno para sentarse a la mesa, que me felicitaran por mi cumpleaños y me dieran abrazos… fue muy difícil no retirarme con cada contacto, pero lo hice porque todo el tiempo Emmett me sostuvo de la mano.

Cuando nos sentamos a cenar, todos estaban ahí, y pude ver la curiosidad en algunas de sus miradas, especialmente en la de mi padre, quien de seguro se estaba conteniendo de preguntarme qué pasó con eso de la visita al médico. Pero tarde o temprano acabaría por hacerlo, así que preferí adelantarme.

- Hay algo que tengo que decirles. –hablé tratando de sonar firme.

- Tenemos, que decirles. –me corrigió Emmett tomándome de la mano que apenas me había soltado y poniendo ambas sobre la mesa, a la vista de todos y no supe si lo hizo para darme apoyo o como parte de la farsa que estábamos montando.

- Ya era hora. –dijo Alice enfadada, pero no pude culparla, sé que la hería tanto o más que a todos con mi actitud desde la noche de San Valentín.

- Alice. –la reprendió mi padre, probablemente muy ansioso de por fin saber qué me pasaba. Me pregunté si no lo sospecharía ya. – Adelante, Rosalie. Te escuchamos.

- Yo… -suspiré y de repente no pude seguir hablando, agaché la mirada como si me pesara mantener el rostro en alto.

- Nosotros vamos… -empezó a hablar Emmett, pero lo detuve apretando su mano, y lo vi a los ojos, de alguna forma era más fácil mirarlo a él que al resto.

- Déjame hacerlo. –le pedí y él asintió. Si ya estaba ayudándome más allá de cualquier punto razonable, por lo menos tendría que ser yo quien se lo dijera al resto.

- Estoy embarazada. –les solté de repente y por un segundo las expresiones de toda la familia se coordinaron en sorpresa, pero después cada una fue tomando matices diferentes.

- Sí, vamos a ser papás. –escuché a Emmett, así no dejó dudas de nada y sólo me preparé para la tempestad que de seguro nos caería encima.

- Eso era. –habló Alice primero. – Eso tienes desde hace semanas y nunca pudiste decírmelo. Estás embarazada… de Emmett. Claro ¿qué más podía esperar de ti? Nunca te importó que yo lo quiera ¿verdad? Pues bien, felicidades, tienes justo lo que te mereces. –luego se levantó y se fue.

- ¡Alice! –la llamó Jasper y luego de mirarnos con reproche a Emmett y a mí, salió corriendo detrás de ella.

- Estás en problemas. –dijo Edward y se levantó, pero él no se fue, sino que caminó hacia Emmett, quien también se levantó para encararlo. –Todo está mal con Rosalie desde que estás cerca de ella. Eso sin contar que primero te metiste con Alice. –bramó mi hermano y sentí lágrimas recorrer mi rostro otra vez ¿qué le hice a la familia?

- Cálmate. –le ordenó Emmett. – No me voy a defender pero no lo hagas enfrente de ella. –le advirtió y yo cerré los ojos.

- ¡Pues si ella también tiene la culpa en todo esto! –argumentó mi hermano y sentí como si me echaran un balde de agua fría.

- Edward. –lo reprimió Bella para mi sorpresa y cuando la miré ella me sonrió un poco. No es que estuviera muy preocupada, pero me tenía simpatía. –Vámonos, este no es nuestro asunto. –se levantó y lo tomó de la mano.

Mi hermano nos miró a Emmett y a mí una vez más antes de irse y supe que eso no sería todo, sólo lo estaba postergando. Cuando estuvimos a solas con mi papá y con Esme me di cuenta de que eran los únicos que todavía no externaban una opinión.

- ¿Eso era el problema, Rosalie? –me preguntó mi padre y pude notar en su voz y su mirada que lo había herido.

- Sí. –le mentí con voz débil, comenzando a preguntarme si debí aceptar la propuesta de Emmett, si eso no terminaría por separar a la familia.

- No lo puedo creer. –exclamó y suspiró. - ¿y ahora qué van a hacer? –nos preguntó a ambos.

- Vamos a hacernos responsables. –contestó Emmett con seguridad.

- Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer. –habló Esme viendo a su hijo y creo que todos nos dimos cuenta de la decepción en su voz. Después se levantó y se fue, mi papá la siguió, de seguro para darle consuelo, o tal vez porque no quería verme ni un minuto más.

Lo siguiente que supe que fue Emmett se acercó para abrazarme y me besó el cabello, yo me recargué en el él y lloré, no había nada más que pudiera hacer.

-Tranquila, no llores Rose… - dijo acariciándome el cabello.

-Todo salió mal, ahora mi familia te odia y la tuya a mi… - dije llorando.

-Nadie odia a nadie, sólo tienen que asimilar la noticia – contestó acariciándome.

-Me voy a mi habitación, quiero estar sola – pedí y me separe de él subiendo las escaleras.

_Pov Emmett _

Salió del comedor, y me quedé yo allí solo… no estaba seguro de qué pasaría ahora, pero sabía que yo apoyaría a Rosalie en todo, no la iba a dejar sola. Salí de la casa y me senté en las escaleras del porche. Alguien puso su mano en mi hombro y me giré para ver que era mi hermana.

-No deberías estar aquí fuera, te enfermarás más – dije sin ni siquiera mirarle a la cara.

-¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó sentándose a mi lado. La miré extrañado.

-Mal – dije colocando mi cabeza entre las manos.

-Sé que nada es como antes, y que nos hemos distanciado mucho, pero yo no voy a decirte nada. Sé que necesitas apoyo. Y te lo voy a dar. Soy tu hermana y no te dejaré solo – me dijo sonriendo.

-Parece que eres la única que lo piensa, porque Jasper prefirió ir con Alice y mamá se decepciono, y me dio a entender que ya esperaba que me fuera a pasar esto. ¿De verdad he dado esa imagen todos estos años? – pregunté. Me sentía mal por cómo me había hablado mi madre. Mi hermana no me contestó y apartó si mirada – Sí, he dado esa imagen.

-Siempre, has utilizado a las chicas de una noche y ya está. No querías nada más con ellas. Mamá, estaba preparada para cuando eso pasara, tal vez le sorprendió que fuera con Rosalie, igual que a todos. No pensé que fueras a tener nada con ella – me dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-No es tan fría como piensas… - le contesté. A mí me había demostrado que tenía un gran corazón. Y sentimientos.

-No digo que sea fría. Solo que me sorprende – respondió sin mirarme. Y en ese momento estornudó.

-Entra a la casa. No quiero que también se enfaden porque te enfermaste más – ella sonrió, se levantó y cuando iba a entrar, algo hizo clic dentro de mi – Bella… - la llamé, ella se giró para verme. Me levanté y me acerqué a ella, y sin decir nada la abracé – Gracias por hablar conmigo – dije y una lagrima cayó de mis ojos, y pude ver que ella también lloraba.

-Pase lo que pase, y hagas lo que hagas, y aunque estemos más distanciados que nunca, eres mi hermano y voy a estar contigo – dijo. Yo sonreí y entramos en casa juntos.

-Eres un miserable – escuché a Edward, pero lo único que me dio tiempo a ver fue su puño en mi cara – No te conformabas con Alice, también querías a Rosalie… y no solo una noche con ella. Tambien querías dejarla embarazada… me das pena Emmett. Pena. Y… - continúo diciendo.

-Edward, déjalo, vamos a la cama. Por favor – dijo mi hermana cogiendo del brazo a su novio.

-No se va a quedar así – dijo subiendo siendo arrastrado por mi hermana. Vi a mi hermano Jasper bajar, su cara no se veía comprensiva como la de Bella.

-Sabía que esto acabaría pasando – me dijo poniéndose enfrente mío.

-Jasper… - nunca pensé que llegaría a pensar algo así, pero me dolía la actitud de mi hermano.

-No, si eso era lo que le pasaba a Rosalie, si eso era lo que nos ocultabais por qué no lo dijiste cuando paso. Nos hubiéramos ahorrado muchas cosas, todos… siempre a lo loco, sabía que acabaría pasando esto, pero con Rosalie… el error de acostarnos con ellas lo cometimos los dos, pero repetir y dejarla embarazada… me has decepcionado hermano… - y subió. Me quedé ahí parado, no sabía qué hacer o decir. Escuché un portazo y subí, vi a Alice salir de la habitación de Rosalie y entré en ella. La encontré llorando en la cama.

_Pov Rosalie _

Subí corriendo a mi habitación. Todo había ido peor de lo que pensaba. Todo estaba peor de lo que creía. Ahora todo era mi culpa, mi familia se había roto definitivamente. Mi hermano odiaba a Emmett y seguramente a mí también. Alice me odiaba antes, y me odiará más ahora… y mi padre me miró con un gran dolor en sus ojos, esa mirada que no podría borrar de mi mente nunca.

-Me da asco que seas mi hermana… - dijo Alice entrando corriendo en mi habitación. Me quedé callada, no podía decirle nada – Sabías que quería a Emmett, sabías era importante para mí y no te ha importado nunca. Te has acostado con él como buena guarra que eres… me da asco ser tu hermana. Siempre me has dicho que te tenía para todo, que no me preocupara porque me cuidarías como mamá lo haría. Y en cuanto me descuido una noche, llegas semanas después diciéndome que estás embarazada del chico al que quiero. Tú lo sabes… - dijo, estaba llorando y no podía evitar llorar yo también con todo lo que me estaba diciendo – Olvídate de que tienes una hermana, porque desde ahora y para siempre, dejo de ser tu hermana… - dijo, se acerco a mi mesilla de noche donde tenía una todo de las dos de cuando éramos pequeñas, y la tiró contra el suelo. Haciéndolo añicos – Así está a partir de ahora nuestra relación.

Y se fue dando un fuerte portazo con el que una foto de la familia que tenia al lado de la que Alice acababa de romper, se cayó también y se rompió. Sin poder evitarlo me puse a llorar… lo había perdido todo. Estaba sola. Sentí una mano en mi hombro.

-Sé que me has dicho que querías estar sola, pero necesito estar contigo- dijo Emmett tirándose conmigo en la cama.

-Lo he perdido todo – dije llorando.

-No, estamos juntos – dijo abrazándome. Y después de un rato de hacernos compañía en silencio, nos quedamos dormidos.

**_BUENAS! _**

**Aquí esta un capitulo muy esperado, espero que os guste y que lo disfruteis. Me a costado mucho escribirlo y quiero agradecer una vez más a kykio88 porque me a ayudado muchisimo y me esta ayudando mucho a escribir. **

**Esperare vuestros Reviews dando vuetra opinion ya sea buena o mala, aunque sin ofender jajaja. **

**Gracias por todo vuestro apoyo siempre. **


	17. Chapter 17

**CAPITULO: 16 **

Una semana después

_Narrador externo _

No parecía mucho tiempo, pero en la casa se había convertido en la semana más larga de sus vidas. No parecían una familia, sino un grupo de personas, pero nada más.

Rosalie y Emmett pasaban todos los días juntos en la habitación de ella. Rose no se atrevía a enfrentar las miradas de su familia, miradas de reproche, de decepción, o la mirada de odio de su hermana. Emmett se la pasaba con ella, porque sabía que la necesitaba. Quería estar siempre allí con ella, no dejarla sola, porque pensaba que se derrumbaría todo. Las noches las pasaban juntos, también. Se acostaban y envolvía a Rosalie entre sus brazos y dormían tranquilamente.

Bella tuvo que pasar toda la semana en casa recuperándose del constipado, y Edward pasaba todas las tardes con ella consintiéndola. Ya que por las mañanas tenía que ir al colegio. Sus amigos habían insistido en ir a verla pero, el les pidió que no, que en su casa todo estaba mal para que alguien fuera. Los amigos, resignados aceptaron.

Alice y Jasper habían creado una gran amistad, aunque tan solo era eso, no sentían nada el uno por el otro, sólo un enorme cariño y ahora sí, se sentían hermanos. Él se había convertido en un gran apoyo para la pequeña de los Cullen.

Esme y Carlisle están desesperados, no sabían qué hacer con nada, su proyecto de familia no había salido como ellos pensaban que saldría. Y en su casa todos están con todos. Los mayores estaban esperado un hijo juntos. La relación de Edward y Bella parecía ir en serio y eso les preocupaba, su última esperanza eran Jasper y Alice quienes parecían ser los más sensatos. Pero a pesar de todos los problemas que tenía la familia, su relación seguía firme y entera como al principio y de eso se alegraban ambos.

_Pov Jasper_

Pasear se había convertido en mi hobbie favorito, y también en el de Alice. Salir de esa casa era como entrar en el paraíso. Y la compañía de Alice para eso era la mejor, sin duda. Se había convertido en mi confidente y me gustaba pasar tiempo con ella.

Ahora me encontraba con ella, paseando por las calles de Forks. Íbamos cogidos de la mano. No había amor, era mucho más sencillo que eso. Éramos hermanos, nada de rollos como nuestros hermanos, nosotros estábamos bien siendo amigos, hermanos, y no nos hacía falta el amor que ellos se tenían. Pero que yo me uniera tanto a Alice, era porque mis hermanos habían encontrado un mejor entretenimiento que estar conmigo. Emmett siempre estaba con Rosalie, cuando nos encontrábamos por los pasillos de casa o por los del colegio éramos incapaces de mirarnos a la cara. Sentía que la rubia me había robado a mi hermano, por culpa de un embarazo. Del que tenía serias sospechas de que mi hermano fuera el padre. Seguramente ella lo había engatusado. Si mi hermano se hubiera acostado con Rosalie me lo contaría, me contaba de todas, ¿Por qué no de ella? Sabía que algo se escondía tras ese embarazo. Y ese era el verdadero motivo de la actitud de Rosalie. Por otro lado Bella se la pasaba con Edward, había estado toda la semana en casa recuperándose y simplemente quería que Edward estuviera con ella. Era como si Emmett y yo hubiéramos dejado de ser sus hermanos y eso me dolía. Pero sabía que yo también tenía mi parte de culpa.

_Pov Alice_

Parecía mentira. Mi papá quería una familia, quería que nosotros tuviéramos una madre como Esme, que sinceramente era una gran persona y la quería mucho. Se habían esforzado porque todos estuviéramos bien y Edward, Rosalie, Emmett y Bella lo habían estropeado todo. Ya no había familia, no había nada.

Edward estaba obsesionado con Bella, se la pasaba con ella y se había olvidado de mí. Todo en el giraba alrededor de ella. Antes hablábamos y pasábamos ratos de risas, pero eso ya no existía. Y Rosalie… ella ya no era mi hermana, me había decepcionado mucho. Ella sabía que yo amaba a Emmett, le había entregado mi virginidad… y no pensó en mí. Lo hicieron y encima se queda embarazada. Si no fuera por Jasper estaría perdida, me sentía sola y el estaba ahí siempre para mí.

_Pov Bella_

No podía estar en lo cierto. No me puedo dejar guiar por mi instinto, mis sospechas no podían ser ciertas. Como se lo iba a decir a Edward… mi madre me iba a matar. Primero mi hermano y Rosalie…

-Mi vida – me sacó de mis pensamientos Edward. Le miré intentando sonreír – Estás en otro mundo. ¿Qué está pasando por tu cabecita? – dijo señalándomela.

-Edward yo… - dije seriamente. Tenía que contárselo, necesitaba decírselo.

-¿Qué pasa? – dije seriamente colocándose recto, ya que estábamos acostados.

-Creo… - no podía terminar la frase – Edward… - me derrumbé y comencé a llorar.

-Eh, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Te encuentras mal?, ¿Llamo a mi padre?, Dime algo cariño – dijo acariciándome para que me calmara.

-Creo… es posible… puede ser que este embarazada – dije de golpe después de pensar mucho como lo iba a decir.

-¿Qué? – Preguntó levantándose - ¿En qué te basas para decir eso? – me preguntó seriamente.

-Los vómitos, mareos, los sueños… y que tengo un retraso de diez días – dije llorando.

-¿Te has hecho la prueba? – Me preguntó y como las palabras no salían de mis labios simplemente negué. El sin decir nada más salió corriendo de mi habitación. Me sentí peor que los días anteriores desde que llevaba sospechándolo. Me senté en el centro de la cama y abracé mis piernas y puse mi cabeza entre ellas. Comencé a llorar más fuerte.

_Pov Carlisle_

Ese era un extraño momento de paz, de los que últimamente Esme y yo teníamos muy pocos. Nuestros hijos e hijas estaban en sus habitaciones, o unos en las habitaciones de otros, a estas alturas no era algo sobre lo que tuviéramos control o quizás nunca lo tuvimos en realidad. Nosotros estábamos recostados juntos, la tenía envuelta en un abrazo y agradecí en mi interior que a pesar de todos los problemas, nuestra relación estuviera bien. En ese momento llamaron a la puerta. Y nos sentamos, suspiré esperando que no fuera nada grave.

- Adelante. –dije y vi que mi hijo entró apresurado, eso y su expresión no me dijeron nada bueno, a Esme tampoco.

- ¿Le pasa algo a Bella? –preguntó ella y me puse de pie.

- Es… no… no lo sé. –dijo y se quedó callado.

- Voy por el maletín. –contesté sin saber qué me podía esperar.

- No – Me detuvo él. – Ahora está bien pero….

- ¿Qué le pasa? –preguntó Esme, levantándose también.

- Creo, que… que ella… puede estar embarazada. –soltó las palabras con trabajo y se puso aún más pálido.

- ¿Qué? –escuché la Exclamación de Esme.

- ¡Pero ella no puede! ¡No debe! –le dije a Edward acercándome más a él hasta tomarlo por los hombros, el miedo de las posibles consecuencias de eso empezó a recorrerme. - ¿Ya se hizo una prueba? –cuestioné no queriendo creer que era verdad.

- No… es que ha estado vomitando y me dijo que tiene un retraso.

- ¿Cómo pudiste? –le pregunté mientras lo soltaba y daba un par de pasos para alejarme de él. -¿No pudiste pensar en lo peligroso que es para ella? Con la condición de su corazón, un embarazo… -de repente detuve mis palabras, calculando mentalmente todo lo que podría suceder.

- Carlisle… -me llamó Esme voltee a verla, tenía lágrimas en los ojos. - ¿Qué le va a pasar a mi hija?

Quise contestarle que todo estaría bien, que no iba a sucederle nada a Bella, pero no lo sabía, al contrario… tenía muchas dudas de que las cosas pudieran salir bien. Pero no tuve el valor para decírselo a Esme en ese momento, no podía hacerle daño de esa forma, así que la abracé.

- Vamos a hacer todo para que ella esté bien. –le prometí. – Ahora lo primero es hacer la prueba de embarazo.

Mientras aún sostenía a Esme, miré de nuevo a Edward, el dolor y la culpa eran notorios en sus facciones y me di cuenta de que mi reacción no fue lo mejor, pero no pude evitarlo. Lo de Rosalie y Emmett fue una cosa difícil, pero ahí no estaba en riesgo la vida de nadie… en cambio ahora… ni siquiera pude pensar en el fin de la idea.

- Quiero hablar con ella. –susurró Esme separándose de mí.

- Tenemos que hacer una prueba en el laboratorio para ver si en verdad está embarazada y empezar a tomar medidas de inmediato. –le dije no tanto a ella, sino a mí mismo, tratando de trazar un plan que seguir.

- Dame cinco minutos. – me tomó de la mano un segundo y luego se marchó. No me pasó desapercibido el hecho de que no miró a Edward cuando pasó a su lado.

_Pov Esme_

- Quiero hablar con ella. –le susurré a Carlisle apartándome de él. Necesitaba hablar y abrazar a Bella, que me dijera que no era cierto, que no existían posibilidades de que estuviera embarazada.

- Tenemos que hacer una prueba en el laboratorio para ver si en verdad está embarazada y empezar a tomar medidas de inmediato. –me dijo usando su tono profesional de doctor.

- Dame cinco minutos. – lo tomé de la mano un segundo y salí de la habitación sin mirar a Edward, en verdad no estaba en condiciones de hacerlo, no quería decirle algo que pusiera problemas entre Carlisle y yo ahora que nos necesitábamos y nos amábamos tanto.

Cuando llegué a la habitación de Bella vi que estaba abierta la puerta y fui entré, y ahí estaba mi niña, sentada en el centro de la cama abrazándose las piernas, con lágrimas en los ojos… y justo en ese momento cuando obviamente era una mujer… me di cuenta de que todavía era una niña.

- Mamá… -me dijo casi sin aliento, estaba asustada y mucho.

- Todo va a estar bien. –le murmuré porque eso es lo único que deseo.

Quiero protegerla del daño, de todo lo que pueda causarle dolor. Sé que hasta ahora hay muchas cosas que nunca estuvieron en mi control… la partida de Charlie, la evolución de su enfermedad… y ahora un embarazo. Pero de todas formas, deseaba calmarla a toda costa.

- Lo siento. –se disculpó y yo me acerqué para abrazarla.

- No llores. –le pedí mientras yo hacía lo mismo y las lágrimas empezaban a derramarse por mi rostro.

- Primero Emmett y Rose… y ahora nosotros.

- No. –la interrumpí al darme cuenta de por dónde iban sus temores. –Es diferente. Y no pienses en eso. Quiero preguntarte algo. –Bella asintió y le quité las lágrimas del rostro. -¿De cuánto tiempo es tu retraso?

- Diez días. –suspiró.

- Bueno, no es tanto… puede ser que… -traté de darle excusas, de dármelas a mí también para no pensar en que Bella tendría que enfrentar un embarazo con sus condiciones de salud.

- ¿Y los vómitos? ¿Y los sueños extraños? ¿Y el sentirme diferente? –me soltó todas las preguntas una tras otra venciendo el nudo que se escuchaba en su garganta.

Ahí no tuve más palabras. No era experta, pero sí estuve embarazada tres veces y por lo que decía mi hija… sonaba demasiado sospechoso. En ese momento escuché pasos y miré hacia la puerta, ahí estaban Carlisle y Edward, ambos con expresiones alteradas. Quizás en ese instante correr a hacerle la prueba no era una emergencia, y yo hubiera preferido quedarme abrazando a mi hija, pero la preocupación en los ojos de mi marido fue tanta que prefería hacerle caso. Quizás mientras antes lo supiéramos, mejor. Por lo menos una cosa era segura: Bella estaría siempre en las mejores manos. Sólo cabía esperar que eso fuera suficiente.

-Bella, vamos a ir de inmediato al hospital a hacerte las pruebas del embarazo – dijo Carlisle acercándose con una chaqueta para ponérsela, pues acababa de recuperarse del constipado y no nos podíamos a arriesgar. Sin separarme de mi hija ni un momento, le ayudé a levantarse, lloraba tanto que notaba como todo su cuerpo temblaba, y que sus piernas estaban a punto de flaquear. Le puse la chaqueta por encima. Y esperé a que Edward y Carlisle comenzaran a caminar para ir detrás con mi niña. Cuando llegamos a la puerta, Jasper y Alice entraban.

-¿Dónde vais? – preguntó Jasper mirándonos a todos. Observó determinadamente los rostros de cada uno. Y por último se fijó en que Bella y yo teníamos en rostro lleno de lagrimas - ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó acercándose a mí y a su hermana - ¿Qué te pasa Bells? – dijo acariciándole.

-Haceros algo para cenar, no sé cuánto tardaremos. Si Emmett y Rosalie salen, decirles que hemos tenido que irnos… - dijo Carlisle bajando para el garaje.

-Mamá, ¿Está todo bien? – dijo mirándome seriamente. Pero no fui capaz de contestarle. Y seguí a Carlisle y Edward vino detrás de nosotras

-Edward, siéntate adelante conmigo, y deja que Esme vaya con Bella – dijo Carlisle. Sabía que no me iba a separar de mi hija y no la iba a dejar sola. Estuvimos todo el viaje en silencio, nadie se atrevía a decir nada, y lo uno que se escuchaba era a mi hija llorar. Si algo le pasa me moriría, no podía dejar que ella sufriera. Mi pequeña no…

_Pov Jasper _

-¿Qué habrá pasado? – preguntó Alice dejando la chaqueta.

-Has visto como lloraba mi hermana… - dije, no me podía quitar la imagen de la cabeza, no lloraba sólo mi hermana, mi madre también estaba llorando. Comencé a subir las escaleras.

-¿Dónde vas? – me preguntó Alice.

-A hablar con Emmett – dije. Ella subió detrás de mí. Respire hondo para calmarme, sabía que estaba muy alterado. Y piqué la puerta de la habitación de Rosalie, mi hermano se la vivía hay dentro.

-¿Quién? – le escuché preguntar, y sin dejar que me contestase, abrí la puerta - ¿Podrías decir que eras tú? – dijo seriamente. Me extrañé por como estaban, Rosalie en la cama abrazando sus piernas y mi hermano sentado en el suelo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – le pregunté. Note la mano de Alice en mi hombro indicándome que me calmara.

-A ti que te importa – me dijo. Respiré hondo estaba enfadándome de verdad.

-Bella es mi hermana, creo que también me importa lo que le pasase. Porque acabo de ver como ella y mama se iban con Edward y Carlisle a no sé dónde y ellas, las dos, estaban llorando. Así que como su hermano creo que me importa saber que pasa… - dije prácticamente gritando.

-¿Mamá y Bella? – dijo levantándose del suelo.

-Sí, pero tú estás metido en este agujero negro, y como no sales no te enteras. Ella – dije señalando a Rosalie – te esta absorbiendo la vida. Ya no haces nada, y no estás con nadie que no sea ella. Hay vida más allá de Rosalie y de su hijo – ahora si le grité.

-Nuestro hijo – me corrigió.

-Eso lo dices tú, sois iguales, quién te dice que ella no se ha acostado con otro y ahora te está encasquetando a ti a su hijo. Eres un tonto. Y lo peor de todo es que estás poniendo a ella por encima de tu hermana. De Bella, nuestra Bella… - dije y cerré la puerta dando un portazo. Vi la cara de Alice.

-Rosalie también ha puesto a Emmett por delante de mí… - dijo llorando, y la abracé.

-Vamos al salón – dije cogiéndole de la mano para bajar.

**BUENAS! **

**Muchas gracias por todos los comentarios, os quiero muchisimo a todAs. Y quiero agradecer a kykio88 porque me esta ayudando muchisimo :) **

**Espero vuestras criticas! **


	18. Chapter 18

**CAPITULO: 17 **

_Pov Carlisle_

Estábamos todos sentados en mi consultorio esperando el resultado, la chica el laboratorio lo traería aquí, sólo espero que lo maneje con discreción como se lo pedí. Bella no necesita a todo Forks enterado de sus problemas. Cuando por fin llamó a la puerta fui el único que se levantó, creo que los demás estaban tan asustados que ni siquiera podían moverse. La joven me sonrió un poco y me entregó el sobre cuando abrí.

- Gracias. –murmuré y ella asintió antes de marcharse. Sin esperar lo abrí y vi el resultado. Era verdad. –Estás embarazada. –le dije a Bella mirando su rostro todavía bañado en lágrimas, ella sólo se abrazó de Esme y continuó llorando.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio otro minuto, sólo se escuchaban los sollozos de las dos mujeres. Internamente comencé a calcular todo, medicamentos, estudios, consecuencias, posibilidades, a recordar pacientes que tuve antes en condiciones similares a las de Bella. Y nada se veía bien.

- Papá.- me llamó Edward. - ¿qué vamos a hacer para que el embarazo sea seguro para Bella?

- ¿Seguro? La única forma de que sea seguro para su vida es si termina ahora mismo. –no pensé las palabras que dije, respondí por puro instinto de una forma en que no debí. Dije la verdad, pero no debí ser tan directo ni aunque se tratara de alguien que no fuera parte de mi familia.

- ¿Un aborto? –me preguntó Edward apenas susurrando. La respuesta era "sí" pero no me atreví a decirlo por Esme.

- ¿Es la única forma? –preguntó mi esposa viéndome a los ojos.

Sentí toda la responsabilidad del mundo sobre mis hombros, era yo el que sabía, el único que conocía la forma de hacer que todo resultara bien y desafortunadamente no tenía una cura mágica, finalmente tuve que apegarme a la verdad, no podía hacer nada más.

- Con la condición de Bella, el embarazo es muy riesgoso, mucho. –contesté.

- No voy a perderla, no voy a dejar que nada le pase. –dijo Esme todavía viéndome. -¿Puede hacerse aquí? ¿Puedes hacerlo tú? -me preguntó mientras seguía acunando a Bella, pero era como si anda más ella y yo estuviéramos presentes.

- Puede hacerse aquí, pero no yo. Nunca lo he hecho. Tendría que pedírselo a un amigo, hay aquí un ginecólogo de mi entera confianza. –contesté meditando si sería bueno llamarlo en ese momento, también quién sería el indicado para poner la anestesia, viendo toda la forma de realizarlo lo antes posible.

- No. –escuchamos de repente la voz débil de Bella, quien se separó de su madre. Todos la miramos erguirse y quitarse las lágrimas del rostro. –Nunca. Es mi bebé. Es de Edward y mío y lo voy a proteger a toda costa.

- Pero Bella, es muy peligroso para ti. Díselo, Carlisle. –me rogó Esme.

- Bella, en tus condiciones, llevar un embarazo es de muy alto riesgo para ti, tu corazón podría fallar… -empecé a explicarle.

- Lo sé y no me importa. No sé cómo, pero voy a hacer que mi corazón siga latiendo hasta que nazca.

- ¡Pero eso no depende de ti! –le dijo Esme.

- Pues mi bebé no depende de la decisión de ustedes. Díselos, Edward. –buscó la mirada de mi hijo, quien estaba ahí de pie con la mirada ausente. - ¿Edward? Díselos. –le pidió.

- Bella… -murmuró él se acercó un poco. – Es muy peligroso para ti, amor, es tu vida la que está en riesgo. Después, en algunos años, cuando estés mejor… si quieres, podríamos intentarlo. Pero ahora…

- No. –Dijo con incredulidad- Tú también. Quieres matar a nuestro bebé.

- Bella, sé razonable, es tu vida… yo también quiero al bebé, pero no puedo…

- No digas nada. –le ordenó poniéndose de pie, Esme y yo simplemente los veíamos. – Ya vi que estoy sola.

- No, Bella. –trató de detenerla Edward pero en el momento en que sus manos hicieron contacto, ella se alejó.

- Déjame. –le ordenó y trató de rodearlo para llegar a la puerta que continuaba cerrada.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó Esme con incredulidad y dolor en la voz,

- No sé, lejos de ustedes.

- Bella. –le dije tratando de apaciguar las cosas, ver cómo sus palabras lastimaron a Esme fue muy difícil, tal vez yo no pudiera garantizar la salud de Bella, pero haría todo cuanto estuviera en mis manos para que las cosas salieran bien y tal vez, dentro de unos días podríamos convencer a Bella de terminar con toda esa locura. –Vamos a hacerte unos estudios ahora.

- No, no quiero nada de ustedes. –me dijo con determinación en la mirada, de repente no era la niña asustada ni la chica enferma, era una mujer adulta llena de valor y me hizo darme cuenta de que todo sería más difícil.

- ¿No quieres ver al bebé en un eco? ¿No quieres saber si estás en condiciones de mantenerlo sano por el momento? –supe que utilizar el bienestar de su bebé era un golpe bajo, pero utilizaría cualquier medio para que se dejara atender.

- ¿Sólo el eco? –preguntó recelosa, sin rastros de lágrimas en los ojos.

- Y unos análisis de sangre.

- ¿Me lo juras? ¿Por tu ética de médico?

- Sí. –acepté con seriedad, por el momento no había más que hacer.

- Está bien. Vamos. –aceptó y suspiré, por lo menos había obtenido algo.

Lo primero era sacarle sangre para unos exámenes generales y también una muestra de orina, como cualquier embarazo. Después de eso fuimos al ultrasonido y aunque Bella no estaba muy convencida, todos entramos con ella. Por fortuna el ginecólogo amigo mío estaba en el hospital y accedió a hacer el eco, yo no quise hacerlo para no incomodar a Bella, además, mejor que el especialista en eso lo hiciera.

Bella se quejó un poco cuando él introdujo el transductor en su cuerpo, ahora el eco vaginal era el único que podría servir. Los demás nos quedamos parados a la cabeza de Bella mientras aparecieron imágenes en la pantalla, yo las vi y de repente, el miedo que ya sentía se duplicó.

- No me digas que… -empecé a hablar pero me detuve.

- Sí. –confirmó el otro médico mis sospechas. – Hay dos latidos, son dos bebés.

Antes de poder asimilarlo sentí la mano de Esme aferrándose a mi camisa, voltee a verla y encontré miedo e incertidumbre en su mirada, me estaba gritando en silencio que le diera una explicación. Incapaz de decir nada, simplemente negué con la cabeza y luego la abracé. Creo que con eso entendió todo porque comenzó a llorar de nuevo y se aferró a mí. Yo le besé el cabello y después miré a mi hijo, él estaba todavía en como ausente, viendo la pantalla, aunque estoy seguro de que no entendía nada.

Muy pronto mi amigo terminó con el eco y se marchó sin hacer más preguntas, después, Bella fue a vestirse de nuevo y nosotros tres nos quedamos solos, entonces Edward habló.

- ¿Es peor? Porque son dos ¿es peor? –me preguntó.

- Mucho peor. Con uno había posibilidades de que su corazón aguantara, con cuidado, medicinas, reposo. Pero si son dos… -negué con la cabeza incapaz de plantear en palabras que tan serio era, como era que las posibilidades de que Bella sobreviviera todo el embarazo eran muy pocas.

- Carlisle, tenemos que convencerla. Tenemos que hacer lo que sea. Ella es menor de edad ¿y si firmo algo? Puedo aceptar la responsabilidad si eso la salva. Por favor, Carlisle… tenemos que hacer algo. –me rogó con el pánico escrito en el rostro.

- Aunque sea menor de edad, no podemos obligarla. Nadie aceptaría practicarlo así. Tenemos que convencerla. –les dije tanto a Esme como a Edward y ambos asintieron.

Cuando Bella regresó a la habitación todos nos fuimos en silencio al auto, eso era todo por el momento, ya más tarde me encargaría de hacerle ver a Bella apropiadamente por qué debería terminar con ese embarazo y de darle las vitaminas que necesitaba por el momento, además de ajustar las dosis de su medicina.

_Pov Bella_

Estaba enfadada, muy enfadada. Sentía que no era nadie, todo el mundo opinaba de mi embarazo, ¿Y yo? Mi opinión parecía que no importaba, porque por mucho que dijera no me hacían caso en nada. ¿Mi salud? Sí bueno, pero y mis bebes, no iba a dejar que nada les pase, lucharía por ellos hasta el final, a pesar de todo, estaba muerta de miedo. No me quería morir, pero no iba a dejar que fueran mis hijos los que murieran.

-Ya estamos en casa – escuché la voz de Carlisle. Miré por la ventana y estábamos en la puerta de casa, y esta tenía las luces encendidas todavía. Bajamos todos del coche en silencio así como habíamos estado durante el trayecto. Entramos en casa, colgamos los abrigos y subí las escaleras para ir a la cocina. Pero vi que Jasper y Alice estaban en el salón viendo una película. Se giraron al sentirnos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mi hermano levantándose. No quise contestar yo, pues sabía que ellos le dirían. Así que acabé de subir. Cuando entré en la cocina me di cuenta de que no quería nada, me dejé caer en el suelo apoyada en la nevera. Y comencé a llorar… estaba sola, ni siquiera Edward estaba a mi lado. Él, que me prometió que siempre me apoyaría y estaría junto a mí, me había dejado sola.

-¿Bella? – Levanté la cabeza y me encontré a Rosalie de pie mirándome con el seño fruncido. Volví a bajar la mirada y continúe llorando - ¿Por qué lloras? – dijo sentándose conmigo en el suelo.

-Estoy sola – dije llorando, no podía hacer otra cosa, y no me salían las palabras.

-¿Sola? Tú no estás sola, tienes a mi hermano, mi padre, tu madre… no estás sola – me dijo levantando mi rostro y limpiando mis lagrimas.

-No me entiendes… - dije llorando más fuerte – Estoy embarazada – dije. Sus ojos se abrieron del shock.

-¿Cómo…? – pero no terminó de decir nada. Yo llore más fuerte – No te preocupes, seguro que todo estará bien, mi hermano te cuidará mucho – dijo sonriendo.

-No, él… él quiere que aborte – dije y mi llanto fue mucho mayor.

-¿Mi hermano? – preguntó sin creerlo. Asentí – Bueno, no estás sola, tienes mi apoyo – me dijo. Levante mi cara para verle a los ojos, sorprendida de su actitud, si nunca antes fuimos amigas, ni siquiera nos caíamos bien.

-¡Pero tú en qué ostias piensas! – escuché a mi hermano Jasper gritar. Me asusté y levanté rápidamente para salir de la cocina. Rosalie se levantó conmigo. Vimos a Emmett salir de la habitación de ella.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – no contesté y bajé corriendo las escaleras, y entré al salón justo en el momento en el que mi hermano le daba un puñetazo a Edward.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi hermano oso detrás de mí.

-¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Jasper sarcástico, estaba muy alterado – Pasa que el imbécil de Edward ha dejado embarazada a nuestra hermana. Esa a la que llevas un mes sin prestar atención – gritó.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Emmett poniéndose delante de mí. Rosalie me retiró un poco.

-Lo que has escuchado – dijo Jasper.

-¿Has dejado embarazada a mi hermana…? – dijo acercándose más a él. Busqué a mamá y Carlisle por la sala para que hicieran algo, pero no los vi – ¡En qué cojones piensas, por si no lo recuerdas mi hermana está enferma, un bebé lo único que va a hacer es matarla…! – y sin más le dio otro puñetazo.

-No es uno, son dos – dijo Jasper seriamente. Mi hermano mayor volvió a respirar hondo y le dio de nuevo. Me solté del agarre de Rosalie para ir con Edward.

-Por si no lo recordáis yo sigo aquí. Y Edward no tiene la culpa, dos no lo hacen si uno no quiere – dije, mi hermano Emmett siempre me lo había dicho cuando le echaba la bronca por acostarse con tantas chicas.

-A lo mejor te ha violado – dijo Jasper gritando. Vi que Rosalie se tensó y dio un paso para atrás. Le resté importancia ahora estaba en plena discusión.

-Pero no lo ha hecho, lo hicimos porque los dos quisimos – Grité, mi madre y Carlisle entraron en ese momento, pero creo que fui la única que se percató de su presencia.

-Apártate Bella – me dijo Emmett.

-No, yo no te dije nada cuando nos contaste que Rosalie estaba embarazada – le dije mirando a los ojos.

-Pero la vida de Rose no está en peligro – dijo mi madre adelantándose unos pasos.

-Ya hemos hablado esto, no voy a dejar que le hagáis nada a mis hijos – dije abrazándome la barriga plana.

-Es tu salud – dijo mi hermano, olvidándose de Edward.

-Son mis hijos… - dije seriamente.

-No sé porque discutimos, vas a acabar con ese embarazo – me gritó Emmett.

-¡No! ¿Y saben qué? – Todos se quedaron callados mirándome – Me voy, no quiero saber nada de ustedes, si no quieren a mis hijos tampoco me quieren a mí, así que déjeme en paz. Me voy de casa – dije gritando, y caminé para la puerta.

-¿Y se puede saber dónde vas a ir? – me preguntó Carlisle con voz dura.

-A casa de mi papá – dije sonriendo.

-Tu padre no está aquí – dijo mi madre seriamente.

-Eso lo dices tú, porque llevo un mes yendo a su casa, para alejarme del mal rollo que hay en ésta. Y estoy segura que nos abrirá la puerta a los tres con los brazos abiertos – dije, saliendo de casa.

-Espera Bella – me llamó Rosalie – Viva donde viva tu padre, seguro que está lejos, deja que te lleve en coche.

-¿Rosalie? – dijo mi hermano extrañado.

-Lo siento Emm, pero ella es la única aparte de tú que ha apoyado mi embarazo sin decirme ni recriminarme nada. No voy a dejarla sola – dijo poniéndose a mi lado.

-Gracias – dije mirándole a los ojos. Nadie dijo nada más. Rosalie y yo bajamos en silencio al garaje.

-¿Dónde vive tu padre? – me preguntó saliendo del garaje.

-En Seattle – contesté. Me acababa de ir de casa, de dejar a Edward en ella. Con mis hermanos locos. No dijimos nada más hasta que llegamos a Seattle y tenía que guiarle por donde vivía mi padre. Paramos en frente de su puerta.

-Gracias por tu apoyo – dije girándome un poco para verla a los ojos.

-Las embarazadas nos apoyamos – dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar reír con el comentario.

-Cualquier cosa que pase con mi sobrino o sobrina. ¿Me llamarás? – le pregunté. Me sorprendía mucho que estuviera hablando así con Rosalie, parecíamos amigas cuando en realidad no nos soportábamos.

-Por supuesto – dijo. Sonreí y bajé del coche.

-Cualquier cosa que necesites me llamas, que te la traigo – dijo por la ventana del coche.

-Claro – dije y caminé para la puerta de mi padre. Escuché el coche alejarse. Respiré hondo y piqué la puerta. Mi padre tardó en abrir pero finalmente lo hizo, tenía cara de dormido y estaba con el pijama – Siento despertarte.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó al verme, se apartó para dejarme pasar.

-Me he ido de casa… - dije bajito, y comencé a llorar de nuevo.

-Mi pequeña, no llores ¿Por qué te has ido? – me preguntó abrazándome y acercándome al sofá para sentarme junto a él.

-Estoy embarazada… - dije en un susurro, pero estaba seguro que me había escuchado.

-¿De Edward? – preguntó bajito y un poco sorprendido.

-Sí – dije sorbiendo la nariz – Mamá, él y todos, quieren que aborte. Pero yo quiero a mis bebés – dije sin mirarle a él.

-¿Bebés? – preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí, son dos – dije sonriendo y mirándole a la cara.

-Cariño, tú sabes que te puedes quedar aquí el tiempo que quieras, pero yo no sé cómo cuidarte, no sé qué es lo que necesitas. No sé cómo actuar si te pones mal – me dijo seriamente.

-No te preocupes por eso papá, yo sé cuidarme sola – dije sonriendo.

-Pues entonces, ven vamos arriba, te dejo la habitación en la que estás siempre, y ahora voy a dejarte un pijama para que duermas cómoda – me dijo. Yo sonreí. Agradecí que mi padre haya aparecido.

_Pov Emmett_

-¿Rosalie? – dije sorprendido. ¿Por qué le ayudaba? Mi hermana está en serio riesgo de perder la vida por la estupidez del embarazo.

-Lo siento Emm, pero ella es la única aparte de ti que ha apoyado mi embarazo sin decirme ni recriminarme nada. No voy a dejarla sola –me dijo poniéndose a su lado.

-Gracias – dijo mi hermana mirándola a los ojos. Nadie más articuló palabra y las dos se fueron en silencio.

-Todo es por tu maldita culpa – dije pegándole un puñetazo.

-¡Eh! No voy a dejar que pegues a mi hijo – dijo Carlisle poniéndose en medio.

-Tu hijo dice que quiere a mi hermana, y mira lo que le ha hecho, la acaba de condenar – grité. Estaba muy alterado, por el embarazo de mi hermana, por como había estado con Rosalie los últimos días, por la pelea con Jasper…

-Edward lo está pasando mal – dijo Carlisle seriamente.

-A mi me da igual como este él. Lo que me importa es mi hermana – grité una vez más.

-Emmett tiene razón. Bella puede no sobrevivir a esta tontería y todo por su culpa – dijo mi hermano señalando a Edward.

-No sabía que esto iba a pasar – dijo Edward mirando al suelo.

-Si no utilizas el condon esto puede pasar – grite nuevamente.

-¿Y por qué no te aplicas eso? Porque te recuerdo que has dejado embarazada a Rosalie – dijo Alice haciéndose notar.

-Es diferente… - susurré.

-No, mi hermano ha dejado embarazada a tu hermana… Tú lo has hecho con la nuestra… - dijo poniéndose al lado de su hermano.

-Pero la vida de Rose no corre peligro, mi hermana puede… -me costaba mucho decir la palabra – puede morir con esta locura.

-No, no pienso permitir que eso pase – dijo mamá adelantándose unos pasos – Tienes que encontrar la forma Carlisle, no puedes dejar que a mi niña le pase nada, tienes que hacer algo – le pidió cogiendo la camisa de Carlisle y comenzó a llorar.

-Yo… - dijo este abrazando a mi madre – Voy a hacer todo lo que pueda – dijo mirando para un punto fijo y acariciando el cabello de mi madre.

-Estáis hablando como si os hubierais rendido – dijo Jasper – Bella no puede continuar con ese embarazo, no puede – dijo desesperado. Nos quedamos ahí parados un buen rato, en silencio, hasta que escuchamos el timbre y Alice fue la que se movió para abrir la puerta.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí a estas horas? – escuché preguntar a Alice. Y por la puerta aparecieron Tanya y Jacob los amigos de mi hermana y Edward.

-Estábamos paseando por el pueblo, y hemos visto el coche de la rubia con Bella dentro, hemos pensado que algo ha pasado, y veníamos a saber – dijo Tanya. La pareja miró a Edward

-Hermano, ¿Por qué lloras? – preguntó acercándose a él.

-Llora porque se siente culpable y con razón – dije seriamente.

-Hemos quedado en que ninguno de los dos tienen la culpa… - dijo Carlisle seriamente.

-Edward sabe las consecuencias, ni siquiera tendría que haberse acostado con ella – dije ansioso.

-No entiendo nada – dijo Tanya.

-Lo que pasa es que vuestro amiguito ha dejado embarazada a Bella – le notifiqué.

-¿Bella está embarazada? – preguntó el morenito sorprendido.

-Sí, lo está – dije con voz dura.

-Pero eso… - no terminó de decir Tanya - ¿Qué va a pasar? – preguntó con cara de preocupación.

-Va a abortar – dijo Jasper seriamente

-No – escuche la voz de Rosalie entrando en la sala – Está decidida a tenerlos, no vais a hacer que cambie de opinión – habló encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Dónde vive Charlie? – pregunté poniéndome delante de ella.

-No voy a decirte – respondió seriamente

-Me lo debes… - le dije, me sentí mal por decirle eso, pero necesitaba ver a mi hermana.

-No, no te debo nada – dijo ella con voz dura. Le estaba fallando con esto, lo sabía y puede que no me perdonara.

-Sí, dime donde vive Charlie – le ordené, mi paciencia se estaba gastando.

-No. Si quieres, dilo, explícale a todos lo que pasó – dijo señalando a la familia que nos estaba mirando con confusión – Diles Emmett, así dejaré de deberte. – dijo. No, no podía decirles. No podía fallarle tanto.

-¿Qué tenéis que decirnos? – preguntó el imbécil de Edward mirando extrañado.

**BUENAS! **

**bueno, aquí esta el capitulo, espero que os guste. Espero vuestros comentarios, son gratis y solo os ocupara unos minutos. Unbesooooooooo (KK'**


	19. Chapter 19

**CAPITULO: 18 **

_Pov Emmett_

-Diles – me repitió Rose señalándolos a todos.

-Yo no tengo nada que decir – dije mirándola a ella solamente, sus ojos color azul como los de su padre.

-Entonces no me eches nada en cara… - me dijo.

-Tienes que entender que es mí hermana pequeña, que está mal… un embarazo para ella sería muy peligroso - susurré.

-Si seguimos esa regla, Edward es mi hermano pequeño. A pesar de todo, no quiero que lo pase mal, y sé que ahora lo está pasando mal – me dijo, señalando a Edward.

-La vida de tu hermano no está en peligro, la de la mía, si – dije seriamente.

-Aunque ninguno lo queramos aceptar, la vida de mi hermano es junto a tu hermana. Cómo crees que se pondrá él si algo le pasa a Bella – dijo Rosalie seriamente. Iba a contestarle, pero levanto la mano – Déjalo no quiero escucharte, sé muy bien lo que pienso y no vas a hacerme cambiar de opinión – dijo, fue para las escaleras y subió.

-Estoy alucinando un poco, ¿Qué acaba de pasar? – preguntó Jasper confuso.

-Lo que pasa es que acabamos de presenciar una pelea de la nueva pareja de la casa – dijo Alice con una sonrisa en la cara. Yo todavía estaba parado en el mismo punto donde Rosalie se había ido. Sabía que alguien me estaba hablando pero simplemente lo ignoré y subí las escaleras camino a la habitación de Rosalie. Entré si tocar a la puerta.

-Vete, quiero estar sola – habló cuando levantó la cabeza y me vio.

-Lo siento, lo siento mucho – dije colocándome de rodillas en la cama en la que ella estaba estirada – Siento mucho todo lo que he dicho – dije intentando acariciarla. Pero se apartó cuando sintió mi contacto.

-Si de verdad me pediste ser el padre de este bebé para hacerme un favor y que después yo te diera algo, me podrías haber dejado sola con todo – dijo levantándose de la cama para sentarse y mirarme a la cara.

-No pienso nada de lo que he dicho de tu embarazo, por supuesto que no lo veo como una carga, quiero ser el padre de este bebé – dije poniendo mi mano en su barriga.

-¿Y entonces por qué has dicho eso? – dijo quitándose las lagrimas del rostro.

-Estoy preocupado por Bella… yo… no quiero que le pase nada a mi hermana… - no pude contenerlas más. Y las lágrimas comenzaron a derramarse por mi rostro.

-Bella va a estar bien – me dijo quitándomelas.

-Tengo miedo – le confié.

-Todo estará bien – me respondió con una sonrisa – Ella es más fuerte de lo que todos pensamos… - dijo acariciando mi mejilla.

_Pov Bella_

No había podido dormir en toda la noche. No podía dejar de pensar que Edward, mi propio novio, quería que matara a mis hijos. Miré el reloj, tan solo eran las nueve de la mañana. Mi papá seguiría dormido, pero yo no podía hacer más el paripé. Me levanté rápidamente de la cama. Ya no por fingir, necesitaba ir al baño con urgencia, salí de la habitación y fui al único baño que había en la casa. Me arrodillé frente la taza de váter y comencé a expulsarlo todo. Cuando acabé me puse en pie y me lavé la boca, porque tenía mal sabor. Escuché el timbre, así que dejé todo como estaba y bajé las escaleras para abrir. Antes de abrir vi una nota en la mesa de la cocina, fui a cogerla, me asomé por la mirilla para ver de quien se trataba, era Edward. En ese momento vi más importante leer la nota.

_Bella: _

_He tenido una urgencia en el trabajo, y he salido esta mañana muy temprano, cuando te despiertes, verás que tienes un poco de todo en la cocina para desayunar. Si te sientes mal, llámame al móvil. _

_Te quiere _

_Charlie _

Después de leer la nota, abrí la puerta. La cara de Edward daba pena. Tenía una ojeras que me decían que no había dormido en toda la noche, las mismas ojeras que tenía yo cuando me he mirado al espejo.

-Hola – dijo viéndome fijamente – No tienes buena cara.

-Tú tampoco – le contesté.

-Vengo a hablar contigo. Necesito que me escuches – dijo. Mirando al suelo y después a mí.

-Pasa – señalé para que entrara.

-¿Charlie no está? – preguntó al ver todo en silencio.

-No, ha salido muy temprano – dije levantando la nota. Estuvimos callados, supuse que no sabía cómo empezar.

-Bella tú sabes que te quiero, y lo eres todo para mí – dijo mirándome a los ojos – Y sabes que quiero que abortes sólo para que tu estés bien. Me importan tu salud y tu bienestar nada más – dijo cogiéndome las manos. Iba a contestar, pero me pidió que esperara con la mano – Quiero que abortes, pero para mí es más importante estar a tu lado para cuidarte, que otra cosa en el mundo.

-Pero son nuestros hijos, cómo puedes matar a nuestros bebés. Son nuestros y tú los quieres matar – dije con lágrimas ya en los ojos.

-Pero me importa tu salud – me dijo seriamente.

-¿Y piensas que a mí no? A mí también me importa mi salud. Pero estos bebés se han creado con nuestro amor y no voy a dejar que nadie les haga nada – dije separando mis manos de las suyas y acariciando mi barriga.

-Ahora me da igual lo que pase. Sólo quiero estar a tu lado para cuidarte. Quiero que estemos juntos en todo esto – dijo extendiendo la mano, para que la cogiera, era nuestra manera de decir que estaríamos juntos. Le miré a los ojos y extendí yo también la mía.

-Estamos juntos en esto – dije, cuando las juntamos.

UN MES DESPUÉS

_Narrado externo _

La casa había pasado de estar tensa, por todo lo que sucedía, a ser depresiva. Lo único que unía a la mayoría ahí era la preocupación por Bella. Ella seguía en casa de su padre. Charlie no sabía muy bien cómo tratarla cuando se encontraba mal, pero él quería que su hija estuviera bien y no iba a hacer nada que le hiciera sentir mal. Ella por su parte, se sentía dolida por el comportamiento de su familia. Pero Edward estaba con ella. Iba a buscarla a casa de Charlie para llevarla al colegio. Después la regresaba y pasaba con ella todo el día y por la noche se volvía con el resto de la familia. Menos los fin de semana que los pasaba enteros con ella en casa de Charlie.

Flash Back 

_Pov Edward_

-Deberías ir a alguna visita médica – le sugerí nuevamente – No puedo seguir siendo el comodín para transmitir todo lo que mi padre te tiene que decir. Tienes que hacerte algunos estudios – le expliqué.

-Edward, yo no te pido que me digas nada de lo que tu papá te dice. Estoy bien, y no me hace falta ir al médico – dijo una vez más.

-Bella es una revisión – le dije alterándome. Se negaba a ir al médico, diciendo que no quería ver a mi padre y Esme. Yo no tenía valor de decirle eso a Esme, cada vez que me preguntaba por Bella. Sabía que si no fuera porque va al colegio y allí tiene que ver a sus hermanos tampoco querría verlos.

-Ya hemos hablado de esto, hasta que no me sienta mal no voy a ir – dijo firme.

-Es mejor prevenir que curar – le dije. Prefería llevarla ahora que se encontraba bien y que nos dijeran cómo cuidarla a llevarla cuando estaba mal, que ya posiblemente nada tuviera arreglo.

-Edward, no tienes por qué preocuparte tanto – dijo acariciando mi mejilla – Deja que voy a peinarme un poco, que te recuerdo que hemos quedado para ir al cine con los chicos – cierto el cine… lo había olvidado. Nuestros amigos cuando se enteraron del embarazo de Bella todos se preocuparon, pero después la apoyaron, todos excepto Tanya, que opinaba como yo. Quería que abortara, pero no iba a dejarla sola. Íbamos a cuidarla tomara la decisión que tomara.

Fin del Flash Back 

_Narrado externo_

Jasper sentía que no servía de nada. Emmett no le hablaba, Rosalie no se sentía cómoda al lado de él después de todo lo que había dicho de ella. Cada vez que veía a Edward sentía algo dentro que le decía que le diera, que le pegara, que se lo merecía. Pero delante de su hermana no podía hacerlo, no podía permitirse que Alice lo odiara. Ella estaba a su lado, y no lo había dejado solo, lo consolaba cuando él se derrumbaba.

Por otro lado Alice, estaba más preocupada por Edward que por Bella. Ella sabía que si a Bella le pasaba algo su hermano, no tardaría mucho en ir detrás de ella. Aunque él no le dijera nada sabía que él sentía eso. Su relación con Rosalie era inexistente. Así como la de Emmett. Se apoyaba en Jasper como él en ella.

Flash Back 

_Pov Alice _

-Nuestros hermanos, se han vuelto completamente locos… - dije intentando que Jasper se animara un poco, ambos estábamos algo mal, por los embarazos de nuestros hermanos. Rosalie me había fallado de mala manera. Y con el de Edward estaba preocupada, porque si algo le pasa a Bella, mi hermano no dudaría en ir detrás de ella.

-Locos es poco – dijo – En qué pensaba tu hermano, no lo puedo entender, si tanto le importa mi hermana, por qué no utiliza protección como la gente normal – digo apretando una pelo para el estrés que nos habíamos comprado el otro día paseando por la Push.

-Mi hermano quiere a Bella, solo tienes que ver como la trata – dije lentamente pensando todo lo que decía.

-Me gustaría que lo demostrara un poco – dijo bajito – Menos mal que estás tú conmigo – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Eso hizo que sonriera.

-Siempre voy a estar contigo – dije abrazándolo. Era increíble como nuestros hermanos todos tenían una relación con el otro, y nosotros nos queríamos como hermanos.

Fin del flash back

_Narrado externo_

Para Emmett, después de la gran pelea que hubo en casa el día que se enteraron del embarazo de Bella, todo en el había cambiando tanto con su familia como con Rosalie. Ambos habían comenzado a amar a esa criatura que ella llevaba en su vientre.

Flash Back 

_Pov Emmett_

-Emmett – me llamó Rose acariciando mi mejilla. Era su forma de despertarme cuando estaba de buen humor.

-Dime preciosa – dije abriendo un ojo para verla. Ya estaba vestida y preparada para salir, me levanté de golpe - ¿Qué haces así? – pregunté sorprendido.

-Vamos de compras – dijo sonriendo. Puse cara de horror – Vamos a comprar ropa para el pequeño Emm – dijo sonriendo. No pude evitar sonreír con ella.

-¿Pequeño Emm?, pero si va a ser una preciosa niña rubia – dije levantándome, me acerqué a su barriga – Verdad preciosa, que vas a ser una preciosa niña rubia como tu madre – dije acariciándola.

-Lo que tu digas, me acompañas, a comprarle ropita – dijo sonriendo. Sonreí.

-Espérame cinco minutos que me visto – le pedí, salí corriendo de la habitación, entre en la mía me vestí y peiné rápidamente y regresé a la suya.

-Que rápido – dijo sorprendida.

-Todo por mis chicas – dije pasando mi mano por encima de su hombro para salir de la habitación. Cuando íbamos a bajar nos encontramos a mi madre en la cocina. Desde que sabía el embarazo de Bella dormía muy poco, se notaba porque tenía unas enormes ojeras debajo de sus ojos.

-Vamos al centro comercial a comprarle ropa a la pequeña Rosalie – dije sonriendo. Mi madre miró extrañada.

-¿No desayunan? – preguntó.

-Yo tengo hambre de algo con chocolate, ¿Hay algo? – preguntó Rose un poco avergonzada.

-Sí – contesto mi madre, Rose me soltó y entró en la cocina. Y después salió con un enorme cruasán de chocolate.

-Vamos Emmett – dijo sonriendo.

-Adiós mamá – dije y bajamos las escaleras.

Fin del Flash Back 

_Narrador externo _

Por su parte, Esme y Carlisle no podían más. Carlisle vivía preocupado por el embarazo de su hija, con la que casi no había podido hablar de nada, y el embarazo de Bella la cual no quería saber nada de ellos.

Esme, estaba pasado la peor época de su vida. La vida de su hija corría peligro, había una posibilidad de que nada pasara, pero en vez de eso, ella prefería seguir en el peligro. Sentía que había fallado como madre, como mujer y también como trabajadora, porque desde que se enteró del embarazo de su hija había dejado de trabajar.

Flash Back 

_Pov Carlisle_

-Cariño, deberías dormir un poco – dije al ver que Esme estaba sentada en la cama viendo fotos. Encendí también la luz de mi lado y me senté con en ella.

-No puedo – dijo sin mirarme. Tenía la vista figa en una foto de Bella cuando nació.

-Inténtalo – le dije cogiendo el álbum, lo cerré y lo guardé – Llevas días durmiendo menos de cuatro horas – dije seriamente.

-No puedo dormir, tengo pesadillas – respondió llorando.

-Cariño… - susurré y la abrace. Lo estaba pasando mal. Todos lo estábamos pasándolo mal – No puedes descuidar también tu salud. No dormir bien puede pasarte factura… - dije acariciando su mejilla para apartarle las lagrimas.

-¿Y con mi hija?, ¿Qué pasa con ella? – me dijo llorando fuerte. Sentí de nuevo esa responsabilidad encima de mis hombros ante esas palabras. No podía asegurar nada, pero no quería que se pusiera peor.

-Vamos a hacer todo lo que podamos con Bella – dije finalmente.

Fin del flash Back

_Narrado externo_

Esme y Carlisle sintieron que en la familia estaba todo mal, cuando se dieron cuenta que sus hijos se iban por culpa unos de otros.

Flash Back 

_Pov Esme _

-Buenos días – dijo Jasper entrando en la cocina, me giré para sonreírle y puse el plato del desayuno encima de la mesa, detrás de él vino Alice.

-Hola – dijo sentándose al lado de su padre – Esme, ¿Hay zumo de piña o se ha acabado? – me preguntó, abrí el armario.

-Toma cariño, es el ultimo – dije dándole la botella.

-Buenos días – dijo Edward entrando. Venía con el pijama todavía.

-¿Qué haces en pijama todavía? – preguntó Carlisle al verle así.

-Mejor me voy a recoger las cosas para el colegio – dijo mi hijo, se levanto y salió de la cocina. Todos nos quedamos mirando fijamente, sorprendidos. Después miramos a Alice quien encogió los hombros.

-Papá, esta tarde llegaré más tarde – dijo Edward, sentándose al otro lado de Carlisle enfrente de Alice.

-¿Dónde vas? – preguntó dejando el periódico encima de la mesa.

-Le prometí a Bella que me quedaría con ella hasta que se quedara dormida… dice que no duerme tranquila si no estoy a su lado… - habló mirando el planto.

-Está bien – dijo Carlisle resignado.

-¿Cómo está? – pregunté acercándome a él y sentándome en la silla de su lado.

-Está bien, por el momento lo único que tiene son nauseas… - me dijo sonriendo.

-Edward, deberías decirle de que viniera hacerse una revisión – le dijo mi marido seriamente.

-Ya lo he intentado papá, pero no quiere. Dice que hasta que no se encuentre mal, no va a ningún lado – dijo tirándose sobre la silla.

-Hola – dijeron Emmett y Rosalie entrando en la cocina abrazados.

-Me voy a duchar – dijo Edward levantándose para salir.

-Yo a preparar las cosas… - dijo Alice levantándose detrás de Edward.

-Parece que tenemos la peste… - dijo Emmett poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Fin del Flash Back 

_Narrador externo _

Días después de que Bella se fuera de casa, Edward y Rosalie decidieron quedar para verse en una cafetería. Edward le agradeció a su hermana por apoyar a Bella y no dejar que fuera sola a casa de su padre. Le ofreció su ayuda en el embarazo, aunque aclaro que no quería saber nada de Emmett. Rosalie también ofreció su ayuda a su hermano pequeño, le dijo que sentía mucho no haberlos apoyado desde el principio pero que ahora entendía cuanto amaba a Bella.

_Pov Rosalie _

Estaba sola en mi habitación sentada sobre la cama con un tazón de fresas. No es que fueran fáciles de conseguir en esta época del año, pero por la mañana las desee tanto que salí a buscarlas hasta que las encontré. A estas alturas del embarazo, aunque aún tenía pocas semanas y no se me notaba, muchas cosas eran diferentes. Principalmente, el hecho de que amaba a mi bebé. Nunca me imaginé que tendría uno en estas circunstancias… como producto de una violación, con toda la familia odiándome y con Emmett fingiendo ser el padre para protegerme. Pero eso no cambiaba el hecho de que amara a ese pequeño ser que no tenía la culpa de nada.

De repente sentí algo de náuseas, era normal. Se supone que suceden por la mañana, pero de forma extraña siempre me daban al medio día. La doctora dijo que eso no significaba nada. Suspiré y dejé de comer antes de que las cosas empeoraran. Un par de minutos después se me pasó el malestar y probé otra fresa, masticándola con lentitud sólo por si acaso. Y nada pasó.

Cuando terminé el tazón me puse de pie dispuesta a llevarlo hasta la cocina tan rápido como fuera posible porque mi papá, Esme, Alice y Jasper estaban en casa y no quería toparme a nadie. Eso es algo que no había cambiado: nos odiaban a Emmett y a mí. Y él no estaba. Andaba en la calle, ignoro haciendo qué, sólo me avisó que saldría y si bien ahora somos como hermanos de verdad, no quise preguntarle más. Cuando él no está… siempre me siento sola.

Suspiré una vez más pensando en que no me quedaba mucho tiempo de sentirme así, sólo unos meses más, pues luego de que mi bebé naciera, con sólo abrazarlo sería suficiente para olvidar todo lo que estuviera mal.

Antes de que llegara la puerta de mi habitación sentí algo, fue como un calambre, un cólico intenso pero breve en el abdomen, la impresión hizo que soltara el tazón y se rompiera contra el suelo. El ruido no me importó y me quedé ahí, helada, esperando porque la sensación no se repitiera ¿sería eso normal? Creo que sería mejor llamar a la doctora y preguntarle… sólo por si acaso. Sí, si se repetía, la iba a llamar. Y en ese instante lo sentí de nuevo, igual de intenso pero más prolongado. Casi entré en pánico.

Fui al tocador con intenciones de buscar la tarjeta con el número de la doctora, asustada de que algo pudiera estar ocurriendo con mi bebé, pero antes de encontrarla sentí una humedad entre mis piernas que recorrió el camino libre, llevaba puesto un vestido ligero, a la rodilla y me miré en el espejo. Ahí fue cuando el miedo se convirtió en verdadero terror. Era sangre.

Entonces, no pensé muy claro, sólo fueron dos cosas. Primero, me cambiaría de ropa. Tomé el primer pantalón y blusa que encontré y me cambié, limpiando un poco la sangre, por pura precaución utilicé una toalla femenina, de las que quedaron de mi último periodo. Eso me tomó un minuto. Luego tomé las llaves de mi auto y bajé corriendo las escaleras hasta él y emprendí camino.

No iba a resolver aquello por teléfono, porque sabía que ese sangrado no era normal, que no podía ser bueno. Así que aceleré hasta el tope mientras recorría toda la distancia entre la casa y el hospital en Seattle. Quizás hubiera sido más sensato ir al hospital de Forks, pero no quería un médico nuevo, no deseaba que un extraño me revisara... ni tampoco darle chismes a ese pueblito para que hablaran. Al cabo que la ciudad estaba lo bastante cerca para llegar pronto.

Todo el camino fui luchando contra las lágrimas y el miedo, temiendo por la vida de mi pequeño Emmett, porque nunca llegara a conocerlo. Además sentí los cólicos suceder cada vez más seguido. Era como si tuviera mi periodo, pero no, porque estaba totalmente segura del embarazo.

Cuando finalmente llegué al hospital, fui directo al consultorio de la doctora y le pedí a la secretaria que me pasara, era una emergencia. De inmediato me indicó que entrara, la doctora estaba desocupada. Pasé sin llamar a la puerta. Para ese punto a pesar de todos mis esfuerzos, estaba llorando.

- ¿Rosalie? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó poniéndose de pie.

- Estoy sangrando… -murmuré. –Y me duele.

- Tranquila, vamos a revisarte. –me sonrió y me puso la mano en el hombro para guiarme hasta la cama donde se hacían los ecos.

Una vez ahí utilizó el aparato con gel frío sobre mi vientre y empezaron a aparecer imágenes en la pantalla, yo no entendí nada, pero la seriedad de la doctora y el hecho de que moviera una y otra vez el transductor como buscando algo que no encontraba, sólo me aterraron más.

- ¿Está bien? ¿Mi bebé está bien? –pregunté desesperada.

- ¿Hace cuánto empezaron el sangrado y los dolores? –cuestionó viendo el monitor.

- No lo sé. Vine en cuanto empezaron. –no pude especificarle nada más, ni sabía qué horas eran ni me había fijado a qué horas salí de casa. - ¿Cómo está mi bebé? –la presioné para que respondiera.

- Aún está ahí. –me dijo moviendo algo en la máquina y congelando la imagen. Luego, señaló lo que para mí era sólo un círculo, pero supe que ese era mi bebé. –Pero es complicado, vas a tener que quedarte. Te vamos a poner un suero con medicamentos para tratar de detener lo que está pasando, pero no hay garantía de que funcione. –me explicó viéndome a los ojos, yo simplemente asentí, si tenía que quedarme en el hospital el resto del embarazo, era lo de menos, sólo quería que mi niño estuviera bien. -¿Afuera está tu hermano? –preguntó por Emmett, él siempre iba conmigo.

- No. Vine sola – dije susurrando, me costaba mucho que saliera la voz.

- Llámalo, a él o a alguien para que no estés sola. Yo voy a pedirte la habitación. –me tomó de la mano un segundo y yo asentí, incapaz de hacer otra cosa, luego salió del cuarto cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

Y me quedé ahí, callada, llorando, tocando mi vientre todavía plano. Estaba tan asustada como nunca antes, aún más que la noche en que caí en manos de aquel monstruo, esto era peor, mil veces. Tomé el teléfono y llamé a Emmett, pero no contestó y no quise dejar mensaje. Pensé un poco en buscar a alguien más, pero no lo hice. Probablemente todos los otros estarían felices con esto, así como deseaban que Bella matara a sus bebés, probablemente se alegrarían si algo le sucedía al mío. Así que esperé nada más, orando porque las cosas salieran bien y mi bebé estuviera a salvo.

_Pov Emmett _

Llegué a casa a cerca del anochecer, estuve casi todo el sábado ayudando en una tienda en Forks, no era un trabajo formal ni mucho menos, pero algo de dinero no nos iba a caer mal a Rose y a mí con las circunstancias actuales. Ya había pensado en dejar la escuela, pero Rosalie jamás me lo permitiría, se iba a sentir muy culpable. Así que inicié por estas pequeñas cosas.

Estaba muerto de hambre, así que fui directo a la cocina y me serví de lo que dejó mamá. Pensé en ir y ver a Rosalie antes, pero de verdad necesitaba comer algo. Me senté e iba a la mitad del plato cuando entró Carlisle y me miró fijamente, esperando a captar mi atención sin palabras. En otras circunstancias lo hubiera seguido ignorando, pero hoy estaba muy cansado para buscar problemas.

- ¿Qué pasa? –lo cuestioné, esperando porque no preguntara por mi ausencia, él no era mi padre y no tenía derecho a cuestionar mis acciones.

- ¿Dónde está Rosalie? –dijo muy serio.

- ¿Qué? –casi me atraganté con el bocado. - ¿No está aquí? ¿A qué hora se fue? –le pregunté de vuelta, poniéndome de pie.

- No, hace horas que se fue. Tú eres su pareja, deberías saber en dónde está.

- Y tú eres su padre, deberías haberle dado la confianza de que te lo dijera. Yo estaba trabajando. Maldición. La voy a encontrar.

Salí de prisa de la cocina y el primer lugar que se me ocurrió ver fue su habitación. Ahí había un tazón roto en el piso, eso no era buena señal. Por pura inercia saqué mi celular y vi que tenía una llamada perdida de ella, sin mensaje. Me lamenté él nunca haberlo escuchado. Entonces la llamé y esperé… pero nada, el buzón.

- Rose, soy yo. ¿Dónde estás? Tu papá y yo estamos preocupados. Si escuchas esto, llámame.

Colgué y fui al baño, no sé por qué, quizás porque ella solía encerrarse ahí. Al abrir vi un vestido tirado en el suelo y no fue difícil notar que tenía sangre. Entonces me preocupé más. Quizás se había herido con el cristal roto… pero no, no había nada sucio en el piso del cuarto. Y lo entendí. Rose estaba sangrando. No sabía nada de embarazos, ni medicina, pero que sangrara me pareció un pésimo augurio. Con un impulso salí de la habitación cerrándola fuerte detrás de mí y crucé la casa a grandes zancadas, me volví a topar a Carlisle en el camino.

- ¿A dónde vas? –preguntó.

- A buscarla. No nos esperen despiertos. –le dije y me marché sin mirar atrás.

Entendía que él estuviera preocupado por su hija embarazada que se sale de repente sin avisar y no vuelve en horas, pero no iba a detenerme a dar explicaciones, cuando sabía muy bien que Rosalie estaría en Seattle, todavía me quedaba un camino algo largo por recorrer y me costaba trabajo imaginar cómo lo haría con la incertidumbre de si Rose y nuestro bebé estarían bien.

**BUENAS! **

**Como siempre espero un Reviews que son gratis y tan solo ocuparan unos minutos te vuestro tiempo. Muchas gracias por todo vuestro apoyo, espero que el capitulo os guste! **


	20. Chapter 20

**CAPITULO: 19**

_Pov Rosalie _

Todavía podía escuchar las palabras de la doctora resonando en mis oídos, donde se quedarían para siempre.

- Lo siento mucho, Rosalie. Las medicinas no han funcionado. El embrión ya no está donde debería, ya no se ve en el eco su latido. –me explicó al llevarme de nuevo a la sala donde estuve antes de que me pasaran a una habitación y me pusieran suero. Cuando me lo dijo una parte de mí se negó a entender que había tenido un aborto y mi bebé estaba muerto, ya no había nada que hacer para salvarlo. Pero lo entendiera o no, el tiempo no se detuvo, la doctora continuó hablando. –Vamos a tener que quitar los restos de la placenta, hacerte un legrado. Y es mejor hacerlo ahora ¿está bien?

- No –le contesté por pura inercia.

Después me explicó muchas cosas que no entendí bien, y tuvo que resumirlas en que mi bebé estaba muerto y tenía que pasarme a una sala especial para el legrado. Otra vez me preguntó por Emmett y le dije que seguía sola, que ya él me acompañaría más tarde, aunque en realidad no estaba para nada segura de eso. Entonces fue por unos resultados de estudios de sangre que me habían hecho y me dijo que estaba preparada.

Así fue como acabé aquí, recostada en la camilla especial, me pusieron anestesia en la espalda, de esa que no sientes dolor pero estás totalmente consciente. Yo no podía ver nada por las sábanas que cubrían mis piernas, pero sentí de forma extraña como si algo escarbara en mi interior. No había dolor físico, pero sí emocional.

Mi bebé había muerto. Nadie sabía por qué. No había una razón. No se pudo prevenir ni detener. La doctora dijo que no fue mi culpa, que no tuvo nada que ver conmigo, que esas cosas pasan, yo era joven y podría embarazarme de nuevo. Pero yo no quería cualquier bebé… quería el mío, que también era de Emmett, esa pequeña criatura que murió antes de poder existir en este mundo. Lloré todo el tiempo desde que llegué al hospital, sin importar que a estas alturas fuera ya de noche, y no veía el momento en que las lágrimas pararan.

Cuando la doctora terminó me dijo otras palabras y se fue, después me llevaron de regreso a la habitación y ahí me vi sola otra vez. Sin mi niño, sin Emmett, sin mi familia. Sola completamente y con un vacío en mi interior que no creí que pudiera existir. Así no valía la pena seguir viviendo.

_Pov Emmett_

Llegué al hospital tan rápido como pude y me pasé directo al consultorio de la doctora. En cuanto me vio la secretaria me sonrió un poco, pero pude ver que se desconcertó con mi presencia ¿es que Rosalie nunca se paró por ahí?

- Su hermana está en la habitación. –me aclaró antes de que pudiera preguntar cualquier cosa.

- ¿En qué habitación? –pregunté con la sangre helada, entonces sí, mis peores temores eran reales, algo malo sucedió.

- No estoy segura… -dudó un segundo y luego miró detrás de mí. – Aquí viene la doctora. –me avisó y automáticamente voltee a verla.

- Que bueno que llegas. –me dijo la otra mujer. – Rosalie está muy mal.

- ¿Qué le pasó? –cuestioné con una descarga de adrenalina recorriéndome el cuerpo ¿y si no era sólo el bebé? ¿Y si ella también estaba en riesgo?

- Perdió al bebé. Fue inevitable. Ya realicé el legrado y ahora está en su habitación, es la 205. Ve con ella, te necesita mucho ahora.

Yo asentí y salí de ahí camino al cuarto que me dijeron. Fue como el trayecto de un zombie. No podía pensar claramente. Ella perdió al bebé… lo dijo como si hubiera extraviado un objeto y dijo que había realizado un legrado… ¿le habría dolido? ¿Estaría dormida? Mil preguntas me corrían por la cabeza. Pero más fuertes que eso, manifestándose como un grito ensordecedor estaban la pena por ese bebé que yo ya amaba y el dolor que sentía por Rosalie, no era justo para ella, ya le habían sucedido suficientes cosas malas en la vida a una criatura tan hermosa, de sentimientos tan puros… esto nunca debió pasar.

En cuanto llegué a la habitación 205 me detuve en seco unos segundos y tomé aire y valor, después, entré sin tocar antes.

_Pov Rosalie _

Seguía ahí acostada con los ojos cerrados derramando lágrimas cuando escuché abrirse la puerta, supuse que era una enfermera o la doctora, así que no me moví ni voltee a ver, pero unos segundos después sentí una mano cálida tomar la mía y reconocía de inmediato a su dueño.

- Ángel… -murmuró Emmett y cuando lo miré vi sus ojos llenos de humedad.

- Lo siento. –le dije con trabajos, sintiendo dolor por su dolor.

- No, no fue tu culpa. Yo lo siento por no estar aquí antes. –se disculpó sinceramente.

- No te preocupes. –contesté, no estaba molesta por eso, era lo de menos.

Entonces los dos nos quedamos en silencio, viéndonos a los ojos, sin palabras. Él quería consolarme, pude deducirlo pero no sabía cómo y sinceramente yo tampoco podía imaginarlo. En ese momento no era posible que existiera una forma de sentirme mejor… porque nada podría devolverme nuestro bebé. Y peor era que también Emmett estuviera sufriendo y yo no tuviera cabeza ni alma para evitarle el dolor del momento. Quizás esto sería todo, tal vez ahora no nos quedaba nada más que estar ahí y lamentar la pérdida para siempre.

- ¿Te duele algo? –me preguntó de repente.

- No. –contesté refiriéndome al cuerpo, la anestesia aún mantenía sus efectos y ni siquiera podía sentir algo de la cintura para abajo.

- ¿Quieres dormir? –cuestionó acariciando mi cabello.

- No. No quiero tener pesadillas. –le dije la verdad.

- Está bien. Me voy a quedar aquí contigo. –prometió y me besó la frente, luego, suspiró y noté por primera vez su semblante, que además de tristeza reflejaba cansancio.

- ¿Dónde fuiste hoy? –quise saber por pura curiosidad.

- Estuve trabajando todo el día, quería juntar algo de dinero. –se encogió de hombros y supe para qué habría querido ese dinero. Emmett era bueno, era lo mejor que me haya sucedido en mucho tiempo y yo no le había causado nada más que problemas y dolor, su vida sería mucho más tranquila si nunca se hubiese topado conmigo.

- Discúlpame… por… - traté de hablarle, pero me silenció con una caricia en la mejilla.

- No, Rose. No es necesario.

- Ven, quédate conmigo. –le dije e intenté hacerme a un lado para que él se recostara en la cama de hospital también, pero no podía mover las piernas. - ¿me ayudas? Aún no puedo moverme, me pusieron anestesia…

- Claro – dijo y con infinito cuidado me ayudó a quedar en la mitad de la cama y después se quitó los zapatos y se recostó a mi lado, abrazándome, dispuesto a pasar esa terrible noche juntos.

…

_Pov Rosalie_

-Buenos días – dijo la doctora entrando por la puerta. Emmett y yo seguíamos en la cama, pero al verla se salió de ella. Me había tirado toda la noche llorando y él me había abrazado dándome consuelo, sabiendo que por muchas palabras que dijese de nada serviría.

-Hola – contestamos ambos a la vez al saludo de ella.

-Rosalie, te voy a dar el alta, pero tienes que descansar, y hacer reposo – dijo escribiendo algo en unos papeles. Emmett la miraba atentamente, escuchando cada indicación que me daba – Sé que tu hermano te va a cuidar muy bien – dijo poniendo la mano encima de su hombro.

-No lo dude doctora… - dijo Emmett cogiéndome la mano. Las lágrimas resbalaban todavía por mis mejillas, y agradecía con todo mi corazón que Emmett estuviera a mi lado en todo momento.

-Bueno, toma – dijo entregándome un papel – Es tu alta, como ya te he dicho haz reposo… y me gustaría que vinieras a verme, dentro de dos semanas… - dijo mirándome seriamente.

-¿Para qué? Ya no hay bebé al que tenga que revisar… - me costó mucho hablar, no quería… deseaba quedarme sin voz para no tener que hablar de este tema con nadie nunca más.

-Para ver cómo te encuentras tú – dijo con dulzura.

-Aquí estaremos doctora – dijo Emmett levantándose.

-Entonces te vamos a dejar sola para que te vistas… - dijo ella. Emmett me dio un beso en la frente y salió detrás de ella.

_Pov Emmett_

-Entonces te vamos a dejar sola para que te vistas… - dijo la doctora. Me acerqué con mucho cuidado a Rosalie para darle un beso en la frente y salí detrás de ella.

-Emmett quería hablar contigo a solas… - dijo la doctora mirándome seriamente. Me preocupe por su postura y su tono de voz… ¿Estaría mal Rosalie?

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, mi voz sonó firme y preocupada.

-Rosalie lo va a pasar mal ahora, perder a un hijo es muy fuerte… y más es sus circunstancias que ha pasado de la nada… - dijo lentamente – Va a necesitar mucho apoyo – dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro – ¿No tenéis mas familia?

-Sí, ella tiene dos hermanos y su padre. Y yo tengo dos hermanos y mi madre… nuestros padres se casaron – dije tranquilamente – En la familia está habiendo algunos problemas… y eso nos está afectando mucho a todos… - dije acordándome que hacía un mes que no veía a mi hermana fuera del colegio y cuando estábamos allí no me dirigía la palabra.

-Que se apoye en ellos, da igual los problemas… Rosalie necesita apoyo – dijo con suavidad.

-Yo le doy apoyo… - dije.

-A veces necesita el apoyo de los padres… - dijo viéndome a los ojos.

-Está siendo duro para ellos. Ya le he dicho, no estamos pasando buenos momentos… mi hermana pequeña está embarazada de gemelos, y hay mucho problemas con su embarazo – tal vez de la forma en que lo había dicho sonaba de una manera a como yo quiera que sonara, pero no me dio tiempo a decir más porque vi a Rosalie salir de la habitación – Adiós doctora, nos vemos dentro de dos semanas.

_Pov Rosalie_

Cuando acabé de arreglarme salí la doctora hablaba todavía con Emmett pero no quise preguntar, no quería saber nada. Emmett me abrazó por la cintura y nos fuimos al Jeep. Me dijo que el vendría a buscar mi coche mas tarde. El trayecto fue en silencio. No había nada que decir, que nos hiciera sentir bien. Al llegar dejó el coche fuera, me abrazo antes de entrar. Yo recibí el abrazo, porque en sus brazos era donde mejor me sentía.

-Tranquila, sabes que siempre me vas a tener aquí – dijo, con una pequeña sonrisa, aunque sabía que esta no le había llegado a los ojos. Respiramos profundamente los dos, nos cogimos de la mano y entramos en silencio, la verdad no me sentía de ánimos para hablar con nadie, no quería explicar nuestra ausencia aún. Pero no tuve suerte y Esme y mi papá aparecieron de inmediato, como si nos estuvieran esperando.

- ¿Dónde estaban? –preguntó mi papá y supe que no estaba enfadado, sino muerto de la preocupación.

- Te dije que no nos esperaran. –argumentó Emmett abrazándome por la cintura, dispuesto a enfrentarlos él y protegerme, como siempre.

- Hijo. Estamos preocupados por ustedes y por el bebé. –le dijo Esme,

tampoco estaba enfadada.

- Está bien, Emmett. –le dije mirándolo a los ojos. Aunque fuera esta vez yo iba a ser fuerte por los dos. – Lo siento, no fue mi intención preocuparlos y menos la de él… me estuvo acompañando en el hospital. –terminé de hablar con la mirada en el suelo y los ojos derramando lágrimas.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó papá tomándome con cuidado de los hombros para que lo mirara. Yo negué con la cabeza y lentamente busqué sus ojos.

- Tuve un aborto. Intentaron detenerlo… pero no funcionó. –al final me encogí de hombros sintiendo la ironía, como tan pocas palabras pueden explicar algo tan complejo.

- Rosalie. –exclamó papá en un suspiro y me abrazó, sentí a Emmett hacerse a un lado y me refugié en mi padre, llorando, dejando que me consolara, sintiendo algo de alivio porque al parecer el daño en nuestra relación no sería irreparable, él aún me amaba.

Nos quedamos así un par de minutos en los que volví a sentirme como una niña, encontrando consuelo en él, pensando que por el hecho de que me abrazara las cosas estaban menos mal, como si pudiera evitarme todo el dolor que sentía. Cuando finalmente nos separamos vi que Esme tenía abrazado a Emmett, también dándole consuelo.

- Lo siento mucho. –me dijo ella y también me abrazó.

Eso fue extraño, pero se sintió bien. Hacía muchos años que yo estaba acostumbrada a no tener una mamá y aunque no era lo mismo, estuvo cerca y también me pareció que con su apoyo las cosas estarían mejor.

- ¿Te hicieron un legrado? –preguntó mi papá cuando me alejé de su esposa.

- Sí, por eso nos quedamos toda la noche. –contesté y busqué la mano de Emmett, él me recibió y estuvimos juntos otra vez.

- Tienes que descansar. –me dijo y supe que era su consejo médico, el mismo que me dio la doctora, asentí. - ¿Quieren que sus hermanos se enteren? ¿Quieren decírselo ustedes?

- Yo no quiero hablar de esto nunca más. –contesté algo enojada con la vida misma.

- Nosotros se los diremos. –prometió Esme y asentí de nuevo. Esa era la única opción porque obviamente se iban a enterar.

- Voy a mi habitación. Gracias… -los miré a los dos. –Y disculpen por cómo me comporté todo este tiempo.

- Está bien, Rose, ahora te entiendo y solo quiero que estés bien. –declaró papá y otra vez asentí.

Empecé a caminar hacia las escaleras sin mirar a nadie más y con Emmett aún tomado de mi mano, no tuve que preguntarle si me acompañaría, sabía de sobra que en ese instante nos necesitábamos mutuamente, tanto o más que antes.

_Pov Jasper _

-Voy a la cocina que tengo hambre… - le dije a Alice. Estábamos en mi habitación, según ella necesitaba ayuda urgente en mi armario y lo estaba ordenado.

-Espera voy contigo, que yo también tengo hambre… - dijo apartando la vista de mi guarda ropa y mirándome a mí. Sonreí y salimos juntos.

-Hay chicos que bueno que salen, vengan a la cocina que tenemos que hablar con vosotros – dijo mi madre. Alice y yo nos miramos extrañados, ¿De qué querrían hablar? Fuimos a la cocina y allí estaba Edward iba darme la vuelta, no quería estar en ningún sitio donde él estuviera… - Es importante – dijo mi madre cogiéndome del brazo. Resignado me senté en una silla, desde cuando estas reuniones se hacían en la cocina.

-¿Ha pasado algo con Bella? – si habían hecho esta reunión con Edward y no con Rosalie y Emmett… tal vez le pasó algo a mi hermana. Vi como mi madre y Carlisle miraron a Edward.

-No ella está bien – dijo Edward seriamente – Yo tampoco sé de qué quieren hablar – dijo.

-Se trata del embarazo de Rosalie… - dijo Carlisle hablado por primera vez.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – dijo Edward sentándose recto.

-Sí – dijo su padre seriamente mirando a mi mamá – Rosalie, tuvo un aborto… - dijo en un susurro, pero todos pudimos escucharlo.

-¿Qué? Pero eso no puede ser… ella estaba bien – dijo Alice, en parte estaba sorprendido y en parte no. Sabía que estaba preocupada por su hermana aunque no lo admitirá, pasar todo el día con ella me daba esa ventaja. Pero pensé que no iba a mostrarlo.

-Anoche cuando se fue se comenzó a sentir mal, y al llegar al hospital intentaron retenerlo, pero no pudieron… - dijo con tristeza en la voz.

-¿Cómo esta ella? – pregunto Edward seriamente.

-Físicamente bien, psicológicamente está muy mal… - se adelantó a responder mamá.

-¿Y Emmett? – pregunté.

-Se hace el fuerte… pero esta igual que Rosalie… - dijo mi madre. Al mirarla a los ojos supe que estaba contenta de que preguntara por él.

-Solo les vamos a pedir, que no se hable de este tema… Rosalie y Emmett no quieren saber nada – dijo Carlisle seriamente mirándonos a todos. Y asentimos.

TRES SEMANAS DESPUÉS

_Pov Edward _

Había pasado mes y medio desde que nos enteramos de que Bella está embarazada. Fue un momento duro para toda la familia, yo lo estaba pasando realmente mal. Me costaba mucho poner cara de que no pasaba nada, cuando me estaba muriendo de la preocupación. En casa todo era deprimente… y si a eso le añadimos que hace tres semanas Rosalie perdió a su bebé… mucho más. Se la pasaba encerrada en la habitación. A veces no iba a la escuela porque decía que no quería salir y se quedaba en su habitación. Aunque respecto a eso no podía decir mucho, porque yo me la pasaba en casa de Charlie. Cuando le conté que mi hermana había perdido el bebé se lamentó de no poder estar para apoyarla, me sorprendió mucho esa actitud, pero supongo que entre embarazabas sí se entienden. Últimamente no veía a mi Bella muy bien. Se le veía muy cansada y me estaba preocupado.

Ahora llegábamos del colegio. Como todos los días yo venía a buscarla para llevarla y después la traía me quedaba con ella hasta que se durmiera y me iba. Pero los ultimo días era diferente, cuando llegábamos del colegio se dormía enseguida y dormía durante algunas horas, por la tarde cuando se despertaba apenas comía y volvía a dormir, la notaba sin energía y me estaba comenzando a preocupar.

- Hoy también estás muy cansada – Dije de repente entrando en casa de Charlie, noté un sobresalto de al escuchar mi voz.

- Estoy bien. – me dijo pesadamente. Pero no podía creerle, arrastraba los pies aunque intentaba no hacerlo.

- No estoy muy seguro. Bella, mi papá tiene que revisarte, tienes que hacerte estudios – le dije insistiendo. La mayoría de nuestras peleas se basaban en eso en el último mes. En que fuera a que mi papá la revisara.

- No me siento mal. – Me aseguró, entró en la cocina y yo iba detrás de ella. Sentía que sin yo enterarme se desmallaría en cualquier momento.

- ¡Pero pareces un zombie! – Casi le grite, sabía que no me gustaba que me dijera que todo estaba bien cuando era claro que no era así.

- Estoy bien – me repitió.

- De acuerdo – suspiré - Estás bien. Entonces no te importaría si me voy. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer – dije tranquilamente, no quería dejarla, pero necesitaba ver a mi padre. Preguntarle, que me aconsejara… Después de un rato pensándolo asintió finalmente. Le di un beso fugaz y me fui.

_Pov Bella _

Estaba cansada. Mucho más de lo normal. Hoy era el tercer día que desperté sintiéndome así, a pesar de haber tomado una siesta ayer por la tarde y luego dormirme nada más cenar. Ya no sabía cómo ocultárselo a Edward, ni si debía seguir haciéndolo. Porque no estaba segura de que fuera normal.

Algunas veces antes me sentía agotada con el mínimo esfuerzo, entonces, reajustaban mi medicamento y eso arreglaba el problema, tal vez ahora también era mi corazón el que estaba haciendo esto. Pero sentía pánico nada más de pensar en darles a los demás otra razón para desear matar a mis bebés, por eso trataba de actuar normal.

- Hoy también estás muy cansada. –me dijo de repente mi novio cuando entramos en casa de Charlie.

- Estoy bien. –le aseguré intentando no arrastrar los pies al caminar.

- No estoy muy seguro. Bella, mi papá tiene que revisarte, tienes que hacerte estudios.

- No me siento mal. –repliqué entrando en la cocina para comer algo, aunque no tenía hambre.

- ¡Pero pareces un zombie! –casi gritó poniéndose enfrente mío para mirarme a los ojos.

- Estoy bien. –le aseguré.

- De acuerdo. –Suspiró- Estás bien. Entonces no te importaría si me voy. Tengo algunas cosas que hacer.

No entendí su actitud, él siempre estaba conmigo. Y la verdad me hirió un poco, pero no podía obligarlo a quedarse, especialmente si sabía que dentro de poco me quedaría dormida lo quisiera o no. Así que simplemente asentí y él se fue, yo sólo caminé hasta el sillón y me tumbé para dormir.

_Pov Carlisle _

Hoy era un día normal, con las mismas preocupaciones que tenía diario, o eso pensé hasta que vi entrar a Edward a mi oficina, no se anunció con la secretaria ni llamó a la puerta. Su impaciencia me preocupó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté poniéndome de pie.

- No lo sé. Por eso vengo a preguntarte, es Bella – dijo, en su semblante había preocupación. Y me preocupé yo también.

- ¿Se ha puesto mal? –me alarmé de inmediato, no esperaba complicaciones tan pronto.

- No exactamente. Es que está muy cansada, duerme casi todo el tiempo y hasta ha dejado de comer por falta de energía. Ella no quiere reconocerlo, pero es demasiado obvio – dijo como si estuviera pensando cada cosa que decía.

- ¿Alguna otra cosa?, ¿Tos? Lo que sea puede significar algo. –quise saber más para entender mejor.

- No. Sólo sigue vomitando todas las mañanas. Pero nada más ¿crees que sea muy malo?

- No puedo saberlo si no la reviso y le hago algunos estudios.

- No importa qué haga, no puedo convencerla de que se deje revisar. –dijo con pesar, Esme y él estaban sufriendo más que nadie y eso me dolía. En el caso de mi mujer, porque tenía un miedo inmenso a perder a su pequeña, y como ella misma se había ido de casa ni siquiera la podía tener a su lado. Y estaba muy mal, incluso había dejado el trabajo cosa que me preocupada porque entonces tenía más tiempo para pensar en ella, preocuparse y sentirse mal. Y en el caso de mi hijo tenía miedo de que algo le sucediera a Bella porque no sabía cómo segura viviendo Edward

- Llévame a casa de Charlie. –le pedí con autoridad. –Sólo tú y Rosalie saben donde es eso y ninguno de los dos ha dicho una palabra al respecto – Mi hija no pasaba su mejor momento, después del aborto lo ha estado pasando muy mal. En parte me sentía tranquilo por saber el motivo, pero inquieto porque ella no podía superarlo.

- Pero ella no quiere… -respondió contrariado, creo que es mucho para él, apenas es un adolescente y no sólo se enfrenta al embarazo de Bella y la posibilidad de que ella pierda la vida, sino que ahora carga la responsabilidad de cuidarla y por encima de todo tiene que decidir entre traicionar la confianza de su novia o arriesgarse a que le suceda algo y él se quede nada más mirando.

- Hijo. –le hablé viéndolo a los ojos, con ambas manos sobre sus hombros. – Sé que no quieres decepcionarla, que no es fácil decidir qué hacer. Pero ella te perdonará, lo estás haciendo no sólo por su salud, sino la de los bebés que tanto quiere.

Edward y yo nos miramos por un largo tiempo y pude ver toda clase de emociones cruzando sus ojos. Yo acababa de darle un consejo, de predisponerlo para que hiciera lo que yo consideraba correcto, lo que sabía era lo mejor, pero de todas formas le tocaba a él decidir si traicionaría o no, la confianza de Bella.

- ¿Puedes ir ahora? –contestó y luego suspiró.

- Tomo mis cosas y nos vamos. –le dije y luego lo abracé.

El camino hasta casa de Charlie se me hizo largo, sobre todo porque ninguno de los dos habló más que cuando él me dio las indicaciones de cómo llegar. Cuando me estacioné enfrente de la casa, tomé nota mental del nombre de la calle y el número. Edward abrió la puerta y cuando pasamos todo estaba en silencio. Encontramos a Bella en el sillón, estaba dormida.

- Bella, amor – la llamó y acarició su rostro hasta que ella despertó.

Primero la vi sonreírle, pero tan pronto como se dio cuenta de mi presencia frunció el seño y se puso de pie muy rápido, después parecía que se iba a desmayar y mi hijo la detuvo, ayudándola para que se sentara.

- ¿Por qué lo trajiste? –preguntó ella y yo me adelanté a contestar.

- Edward está preocupado. Vine a revisarte por tu bien y el de sus bebés. –le dije con seriedad acercándome con el maletín.

- Estoy bien. –me aseguró haciéndose un poco al lado para alejarse de mí.

- Te acabas de marear. Bella, solamente voy a revisarte y sacarte sangre, eso no tiene nada que ver con un aborto. Asegúrate de que estás bien para que puedas mantener bien tu embarazo. –le dije con seriedad y otra vez me di cuenta de que casi estaba manipulándola, pero a final de cuentas funcionó, ella asintió.

La revisé a consciencia, me aseguré de que no pareciera tener una infección y de que sus pulmones estuvieran bien, también escuché su corazón latir… ahí fue donde no me gustó mucho lo que encontré pero de todas formas no había mucho cambio a como estaba antes, igual y hasta pude imaginármelo. Después le saqué sangre y metí los tubitos en una hielera para conservar las muestras.

- ¿Es todo? Ya ves que estoy bien. –me dijo cuando terminé y se alejó otra vez.

- Parece que estás bien, pero de todas formas tengo que estudiar más tu corazón y ver los resultados de las pruebas de sangre. –contesté con seriedad.

- ¿Entonces por qué está tan cansada siempre? –quiso saber mi hijo sentándose al lado de ella.

- Les sucede a veces a las embarazadas, es la combinación de hormonas que les da sueño. Pero no puedo asegurarlo hasta no saber más. –volví a insistir.

- No, Carlisle. Gracias por visitarme, pero es todo. –me dijo Bella y se puso de pie, ahora con cuidado, antes de marcharse hacia una de las habitaciones.

Yo simplemente la vi alejarse y pensé en que tal vez por el momento estaba bien, pero era muy urgente realizarle más estudios, además, empecé a considerar la posibilidad de traer a Esme a verla, quizás eso la ayudaría un poco a dormir mejor… a que no estuviera tan preocupada.

_Pov Edward_

-¿No tiene nada mal? – le pregunté a mi padre cuando Bella desapareció metiéndose en el cuarto de baño.

-Por lo que he visto en las pruebas… no hay nada que me sorprenda, tengo que estar los resultados de los análisis y tendría que realizarle otras pruebas – me explicó.

-Ya has visto como se ha puesto, no quiere saber nada de médicos… - le dije.

-Bueno, me voy a ir para llevar sus análisis al laboratorio. ¿Te quedas a dormir? – Asentí, pues era viernes y siempre me quedaba con ella – Cuando tenga los resultados te llamaré.

-Está bien, papá – dije sonriéndole. Le acompañé a la puerta de la casa – Gracias por venir…

-No, gracias por traerme – me dijo el sonriendo. Y no pude evitar abrazarlo. Salió y se fue.

-No tenías porque traerlo. Confiaba en ti – escuché a Bella decir a mis espaldas. Me giré para mirarla.

-Estoy preocupado por ti, si tú no me dices que te pasa, tengo que recurrir al médico – dije tranquilamente.

-Me voy a mi habitación – dijo subiendo, tuve intención de seguirla para estar con ella, pero puso su mano en mi pecho – Sola – Me dolió pero asentí y la deje subir. Me fui al salón y me puse a ver la televisión.

_Pov Carlisle_

Llegué a mi casa más tarde de mi horario, pero decidí esperar a los resultados de los análisis, y pensando en cómo sería mejor manejar la situación ahora. Jasper estaba en la cocina con Alice cenando los dos. Ambos me miraron y saludaron con una sonrisa. No me hacía falta preguntar dónde estaba Esme, y posiblemente tampoco Emmett y Rosalie, pero no lo pude evitar.

-¿Emmett y Rose? – pregunté, los dos chicos se miraron.

-Rosalie está en la habitación. Mi hermano se fue hace un par horas y todavía no ha llegado – me extrañó mucho. Emmett en pocas ocasiones dejaba a Rosalie sola. Entonces escuché la puerta de casa. Y Emmett entrando en la cocina donde estábamos los tres.

-¿Dónde estabas? – pregunté, si no me quería contestar estaba en todo su derecho, pero necesitaba preguntárselo.

-Fui a recoger unos análisis que se hizo Rosalie en la visita de la semana pasa con la doctora… - dijo enseñándome el sobre – Ella me ha dicho que no quería ir, y fui yo solo – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Has cenado? – le pregunté.

-Cogeré algo para mí y le preguntare a Rose si quiere… - dijo dudoso, en ese tema también estaba preocupado por ella. Comía mucho menos de siempre, y seguramente había bajado de peso consideradamente.

-Voy a ver a Esme – dije. Entré a la habitación sabiendo que Esme estaría ahí y la encontré de pie mirando por la ventana que daba hacia el bosque, pensativa, la escuché suspirar y no me extrañó que estuviera llorando.

Caminé en silencio hasta abrazarla, no se sorprendió de sentirme tan cerca, supongo que escuchó mi andar silencioso o pudo simplemente sentirme.

- Calma –le pedí en un susurro. – Hoy vi a Bella, ella está bien. –confesé y de inmediato mi esposa se giró para verme a los ojos, aunque no se soltó del abrazo.

- ¿Cómo…? – comenzó a preguntarme, pero no continuó.

- Ella ha estado cansada últimamente y Edward fue a buscarme. Estaba preocupado y me llevó a casa de Charlie, la revisé y hasta ahora está bien –le prometí por lo menos eso, lo poco de lo que tenía certeza.

- Gracias, Carlisle. –me dijo en tono ferviente. – eres nuestro ángel, no sé qué haríamos sin ti.

- No digas eso. –le acaricié la espalda lentamente, desafortunadamente ella se equivocaba, yo no era ningún ángel, si lo fuera tendría una cura mágica para Bella, pero no era así. - Te amo y quiero también a Bella. Y por eso quiero hablar contigo. –di un paso hacia atrás y la tomé de ambas manos para que nos sentáramos en el borde de la cama.

- ¿Qué pasa? –me cuestionó con urgencia en la voz.

- No vamos a hacerla cambiar de opinión, no así, alejándola. Y ella no va a volver hasta que sienta que aceptamos las cosas tan cual quiere hacerlas – dije con pesadez, no estábamos consiguiendo nada de esta forma, solo alejarla de nosotros.

- Pero no podemos dejar que siga, Carlisle, ese embarazo va a matarla… no puedo, es que no… – dijo con lagrimas comenzando a correr por su mejillas.

- Espera –le pedí rozando sus labios con la punta de los dedos. –Hoy aprendí algo muy importante de Edward, es preferible tenerla cerca y estar con ella, que regrese aquí, donde no va a pasar nada de tiempo sola, donde tenemos lo necesario para atenderla en una emergencia.

- Pero… Carlisle… -volvió a empezar ella llena de dolor.

- Esme, yo no puedo hacer que vuelva, tú eres la única que puede hacerla sentir lo suficientemente aceptada para que decida regresar. Decidas lo que decidas te apoyaré, pero conoces mi opinión.

Lentamente dejé un beso en sus labios antes de levantarme e ir a la ducha. Ella se quedó ahí con la vista puesta en la nada y supe que estaba meditando las posibilidades.

…

_Pov Bella_

Aunque me acababa de despertar estaba cansada. Al abrir los ojos Edward estaba a mi lado. Sonriendo, me di cuenta de que no podía estar enfadada con él, lo amaba demasiado para no hablarle. No me vestí, ya que era sábado y tampoco tenía muchas ganas, pues no quería salir. Edward a mi diferencia ya estaba vestido cuando me desperté. Bajamos a la cocina, yo no tenía hambre, de hecho últimamente no tenía casi nunca, pero para que Edward no se preocupara comía un poco. De nada me servía porque aun así llamó a Carlisle.

-Buenos días, chicos – dijo Charlie cuando llegamos a la cocina.

-Hola Charlie – dijo Edward sentándose, yo sonreí a mi padre. Era mi modo de saludarlo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó mi padre, miro de reojo a Edward…

-Bien – dije sonriendo.

-¿Por qué no dejas que Carlisle te revise? Estas algo pálida, desde hace algunos días – me dijo seriamente.

-Ya me revisó ayer, y estoy bien – dije igual de seria que él.

-Que te revise más profundo cariño – dijo levantándose para coger la cafetera. El timbre sonó. Me extrañó, no esperábamos a nadie – Voy yo- dijo mi padre saliendo de la cocina.

-¿No vas a comer? – me preguntó Edward.

-Más tarde ahora no tengo mucha hambre… - dije susurrando.

-Es para vosotros chicos… - dijo mi padre entrando en la cocina. Ambos nos giramos para ver de quién se trataba. Cuando vi a mi madre y Carlisle. Me levante rápidamente asustada. Me maree y Edward me cogió, para no caerme.

-Quiero hablar contigo Bella – dijo mi madre mirándome. Carlisle le abrazaba por la cintura desde atrás.

-Pues yo no quiero hablar contigo… - dije con voz dura. Vi el dolor en el rostro de mi madre. La había echado de menos, pero me dolió mucho que quisiera que abortara. No podía perdonarle eso. Pero me estaba muriendo de ganas por abrazarla.

-Por favor hija… - dijo mi madre acercándose, pero di un paso para atrás – Sólo te pido que me escuches – mi corazón iba a mil por hora, sentía que en cualquier momento saldría de mi pecho y eso no era muy bueno.

-¿Qué quieres? – pregunté.

-¿Podemos ir a la sala? – dijo Carlisle mirando a Charlie. Mi padre asintió y primero comenzaron a caminar mi madre y Carlisle y detrás de ellos Edward y yo. Al llegar a la sala pararon. Edward me ayudó a sentarme ya que todavía me sostenía, pues no estaba segura que por mi misma me fuera a mantener en pie. Y con la mano les señaló a ellos para que se sentaran. Comprobé que Charlie no había venido con nosotros.

-¿Y bien? – dije seriamente.

-Necesitamos que vuelvas a casa – dijo mi madre, vi como comenzaba a llorar.

-No voy a volver – dije segura.

-Hemos decidido que preferimos estar a tu lado y cuidarte, aunque continuemos pensando lo mismo… es mejor para nosotros y para ti y los bebes tenerte cerca y cuidarte, que tenerte lejos y no saber nada… - dijo mi madre con voz entre cortada.

-No puedo volver, me decepcionaste – dije mirándola a los ojos.

-Cariño, se coherente, allí tenemos todo por si hay que atenderte en una emergencia. Aquí no hay nada. En casa no pasaras tiempo sola, y aquí…

-No paso tiempo sola, cuando papá no está estoy con Edward y si Edward no está, esta papá… - dije tranquilamente.

-Por favor. Lo decimos por ti y los bebes… - dijo mirándome seriamente. Mi papá entro en el comedor en ese momento.

-Bella – dijo sentándose a mi lado – Sabes que no quiero que te vayas y que me gusta mucho que estés aquí. Pero Esme tiene razón. Allí te pueden atender rápidamente con lo que pase. Yo no sé cómo hacerlo – me dijo cogiendo mis manos.

-Pero eso no me importa… yo puedo cuidarme sola – dije en un susurro.

-Cariño, estos días se que te has estado sintiendo mal… y yo no sé cómo actuar. Túu mamá lleva años cuidándote y Carlisle es médico. Estarás mejor con ellos – dijo sonriendo. Vi a Carlisle sonreír por cómo estaba actuando Charlie.

-Por favor… - dijo mi mamá levantándose y arrodillándose a mi lado.

-¿Prometes no sacar el tema del aborto? – le pregunté. Lo que me había dicho al principio era lo mismo que Edward, y él no me volvió a mencionar el aborto en ningún momento.

-Lo prometo – dijo mi madre. Sin poder evitarlo sonreí y la abracé. Había echado mucho de menos los brazos de mi madre, el calor de estos y lo segura que me sentía siempre dentro de ellos.

-Te quiero mi niña – dijo en mi oído. Las dos estábamos llorando.

-Y yo también – susurre en su oído. Nos separamos del abrazo, y nos dimos cuenta que los tres hombres que habían en la sala nos miraban con los ojos cristalinos.

-Bueno, entonces vamos a casa… - dijo Carlisle. Edward asintió así como mi mamá. Yo simplemente antes de asentir mire a Charlie y al ver su sonrisa, sonreí yo también. Entonces se levantaron todos, y Edward me extendió la mano para ayudarme. Saliendo me di cuenta que estaba en pijama…

-Voy a vestirme – dije rápidamente. Subí las escaleras con cuidado. Me vestí rápidamente. Y volví a bajar, con un pequeño bolso donde estaban todas mis pastillas – Papá, vendré a verte – dije sonriendo y dándole un abrazo de despedida.

-No te preocupes – dijo sonriendo. Me separe de él y fui al coche donde todos me esperaba.

-Me llevo mi volvo – dijo Edward – Bella vas con Esme o te vienes en el volvo… - preguntó mirándome pues estaba nuevamente abrazada a mi madre. Le sonreí y el entendió – Nos vemos en casa – sonreí nuevamente y entré en el mercedes de Carlisle en la parte de atrás con mi madre.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me sentía feliz, casi al completo. Necesitaba saber las reacciones de mis hermanos y ver como estaba todo en casa. El viaje fue en silencio, pero no me hacía falta hablar. Y no era un silencio incómodo.

Llegamos a casa y aparcamos, esperamos a que Edward llegara con el volvo que venía detrás. Cuando bajó me fui con él y caminamos a la puerta para entrar.

_Pov Jasper_

Estaba en el sillón con Alice, la calma en la casa era triste y como hacía mucho tiempo y la pequeña duende seguía siendo mi refugio. No me gustaba la peli que estábamos viendo pues era esa que les gustaba a las chicas que se ponían para llorar. Pero el pasar el rato con ella era mucho mejor que la peli que veíamos. Eran las doce del mediodía y aunque sabía que Emmett y Rosalie estaban despiertos no habían salido de la habitación. Y mamá y Carlisle han salido hace un par de horas y todavía no habían vuelto. Entonces, escuché un coche, y poco después la puerta se abrió. Me gire esperando me encontrar a mamá y Carlisle, pero me sorprendí cuando vi entrar a Bella, sonriendo, tranquila, no se veía enfadada, ni enferma. Sin pensarlo dos veces me puse en pie y fui abrazarla…la había echado mucho de menos, en la casa. A pesar de verla por el colegio no era lo mismo porque pasaba por nuestro lado y no decía ni hola. Y ahora estaba hay entre mis abrazos, no quería soltarla, no quería separarme de ella. Sentí sus lágrimas en mi cuello y supe que estaba llorando pero no era la única. Yo también estaba igual.

_Pov Emmett _

-Rose, preciosa. Tienes que comer algo – dije, estaba preocupado, pues no comía mucho, se la pasaba en la habitación llorando, con todas las persianas bajadas, apenas salía de ese cuarto y en pocas ocasiones iba al colegio.

-No quiero, déjame un rato sola – me pidió sin levantar la cabeza de la almohada. Me acerqué a ella y le di un beso en la coronilla y salí, había escuchado un coche llegar así miraba quien era. Cuando me asomé a las escaleras me podía esperar de todo menos lo que estaba viendo. Jasper abrazaba fuertemente a Bella, quien miró para la escalera sonriendo. Ni pensé en que debería estar enfadado con ella por poner su vida en peligro, bajé las escaleras de tres en tres y sin esperar a que Jasper se separara de ella los abracé a los dos, con un abrazo de los míos. Escuché a ambos reír y comencé a reír con ellos. Me sentía feliz por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

_Pov Alice _

Cuando escuché a la puerta abrirse no presté mucha atención. Sabía que serían Esme y papá que venían de donde hubieran ido. Pero sentí como Jasper se levantaba rápidamente y salía corriendo hacia la puerta. Entonces me giré para ver como abrazaba a Bella. Ella se veía contenta. Sabía que Jasper en ese momento era una de las personas más felices de la tierra por no decir el más feliz. Me fijé en mi hermano que sonreía, por un momento su mirada se poso en mí y vi que sus ojos estaban relajados y se veía feliz, hacía mucho que no lo veía así y me sentí contenta por ellos.

**BUENAS! **

**Aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, he echo un poco de tiempor porque ya estaba escrito, pero estoy con un problema familiar y hasta que no se solucione un poco, no creo que suba de nuevo. Pero como lo tengo escrito el capitulo, puede que se lo pida ha alguien que lo suba por mi, para que no tengan que esperar mucho. **

**Muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios, siempre son fantasticas. Este capitulo reconozco que me gusta mucho y que kykio88 me a ayudado en la mitad del capitulo, sin tener en cuenta que me ha dado muchas ideas. **

**Espero que les guste y que lo disfruten, me interesa saber su opinión sobre el capitulo, porque supongo que habran visto todo el drama... **

**unbesoooooo mis fabulosas lectoras (KK'**

**SANDRAh! **


	21. Chapter 21

**CAPITULO: 20 **

_Pov Bella _

En ese momento era la persona más feliz del mundo. Echaba mucho de menos estar entre los brazos de mis hermanos. Poco a poco el abrazo se fue deshaciendo. Fui hasta donde estaba Edward y él me recibió abrazándome por la espalda.

-¿Vuelves a casa? – preguntó Jasper sonriendo. Alice se acercó donde estábamos todos.

-Sí – dije sonriendo. Emmett miro a mamá, parecía que no se lo creía, ella asintió y mi hermano sonrió de nuevo – Emm, ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – pregunté. Todos se tensaron, cuando pregunté por ella.

-En la habitación – la sonrisa que tenía se fue de su rostro.

-¿Cómo está hoy? – preguntó Carlisle, pasando para delante, ya que todavía estaba detrás con mamá.

-No quiere comer nada – dijo mirando el suelo.

-Lo siento Emm – hablé acercándome a él. Me sonrió.

-No te preocupes enana – dijo despeinándome. Le miré a los ojos y los tenía humedecidos.

-Ahora vengo… - dije subiendo las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas? – me preguntó mamá frunciendo el ceño.

-A ver a Rosalie – dije despreocupada.

-Bells, mejor no. Ella quiere estar sola – suspiró Emmett.

-A mi me da igual lo que quiera… voy a verla – dije subiendo, y aunque escuche alguna que otra queja no presté atención. Al llegar frente a la puerta no piqué, entré de golpe. Me sorprendió mucho como vi la habitación. Estaba toda oscura, las ventanas cerradas… Rosalie estaba sentada en la cama, con la cabeza entre las piernas. Se le escuchaba llorar desde donde yo estaba. Me acerqué poco a poco a ella. Estaba en pijama y con una coleta, toda despeinada. Encima de la mesita había una bandeja con comida sin probar.

-Rose… - susurré sentándome en la cama con ella. Levantó la cabeza de entre las piernas y me miro. Sus ojos estaban rojos y tenía unas enormes ojeras. Lucia pálida, más de lo normal.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó, con voz entrecortada y ronca.

-Mi madre y tu padre han venido a buscarme para que volviera – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Ella asintió con la cabeza - ¿Cómo estás? – pregunté, pasando mi mano suavemente por su brazo.

-Sola… - dijo y el llanto volvió a ser mayor – Ya no me queda nada… vuelvo a estar sola.

-No estás sola. Mi hermano está contigo y Carlisle y mamá – dije. Ella me dijo esas mismas palabras cuando le conté mi embarazo.

-Mi bebé… lo perdí – dijo mirándome a los ojos. No sabía que decirle a eso. La entendía, si yo perdía a mis bebés estaría como ella. Y como últimamente no me sentía muy bien, pues estaba cansada, estaba preocupada por ello. Pero Carlisle me había revisado y me había dicho que todo estaba bien. Sólo que me tenía que revisar mas el corazón.

-Yo te entiendo – dije cogiendo sus manos – Pero no puedes estar aquí toda la vida, estás descuidando tu salud por no comer, están todos muy preocupados – dije sinceramente.

-Ya no tengo ganas de vivir Bella… - dijo, mirarla a los ojos me destrozaba el corazón porque en ellos veía sinceridad, y no quería que fuera así.

-No, tú tienes mucho por vivir, y muchos bebes más que tener. No puedes dejar al loco de mi hermano solo… - dije intentando sonreír.

-Tu hermano será más feliz si no estoy yo – dijo suspirando.

-No, el te quiere a ti – dije levantándole la cara para que me mire – Ahora mismo vamos a abrir estas ventanas, para que se ventile la habitación. Tú vas a ir a vestirte y peinarte… que vas a salir a comer con todos – dije levantándome de la cama.

-Bella… - me cogió del brazo para retenerme. Estaba débil, lo noté porque el agarre no fue fuerte.

-No, no puedes seguir así, sin comer nada… acabarás en el hospital – le dije seriamente. Me solté de su agarre y fui hacia la ventana para abrir las cortinas y el ventanal – Ve a vestirte, y no se vale un chándal – dije. Ella se levantó a regañadientes y fue a su armario cogió un pantalón y una blusa y fue al baño a cambiarse, en todo el camino fue arrastrando las pies, como yo en los últimos días por el cansancio, lo que me dijo que ella también estaba así. Mientras la esperaba, le quité las sabanas para cambiarlas, pues estas estaban manchadas de sangre. Al rato salió Rosalie del baño, se había duchado, de peinado llevaba una coleta mejor echa que la que tenía antes, unos vaqueros y una blusa negra – Ven que voy a taparte esas ojeras… no queremos que se preocupen más – dije cogiéndola del brazo, no sabía mucho de maquillaje pero Tanya me lo enseñó para disimular las ojeras para que mi mamá y mis hermanos no las vieran, algunos años atrás. La senté en la bañera, busqué en el estuche del maquillaje, lo de las ojeras, cuando lo encontré se lo esparcí con cuidado debajo del ojo.

-Bella, yo… - comenzó diciendo.

-Vas a venir a comer con nosotros, porque es para darme la bienvenida y tienen que estar todos – dije. Acabé de ponérselo, y sonreí casi no se le notaba.

-Bella, la comida esta ya – escuche a mi madre. Sonreí.

-Ya voy mamá – dije gritando – Vamos Rose – dije cogiéndola del brazo.

-Bella… - se resistió.

-Por favor – dije mirándole sinceramente.

_Pov Emmett_

-¿Vuelves a casa? – preguntó mi hermano sonriendo. Alice se acercó un poco a todos nosotros, también se le veía feliz, me encantaría que Rosalie estuviera aquí con nosotros, pero no.

-Sí – contestó mi hermana sonriendo. Sin poder creerlo miré a mi madre y ella asintió, sonreí de nuevo al ver que era verdad – Emm, ¿Dónde está Rosalie? – Preguntó, todos nos tensamos. Pues sabíamos que Rosalie no salía de la habitación.

-En la habitación – dije, la sonrisa se esfumó rápidamente del mi cara. Rosalie era un tema delicado para mí, como lo era la salud de mi hermana.

-¿Cómo está hoy? – Me preguntó Carlisle, pasó por delante de mi hermana, ya que todavía estaban en la puerta.

-No quiere comer nada – dije mirando al suelo. En muchas ocasiones sentía que perdía a Rosalie, cuando se levantaba y se mareaba por no comer y dormir tan poco.

-Lo siento Emm – dijo mi hermana acercándose a mí. No pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-No te preocupes enana – dije despeinándola. Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y seguramente se dio cuenta de que estaban humedecidos.

-Ahora vengo… - dijo subiendo las escaleras.

-¿A dónde vas? – le preguntó mama, mirándole con el ceño fruncido.

-A ver a Rosalie – dijo despreocupada.

-Bells, mejor no. Ella quiere estar sola – dije suspirando, sabía que ella no quería que nadie entrara, y si me había echado de la habitación a mí, menos ahora.

-A mí me da igual lo que quiera… voy a verla – dijo subiendo. Carlisle y mamá se quejaron pero mi hermana pareció no escuchar y continúo subiendo.

-Como habéis conseguido que Bella vuelva – preguntó Jasper mirando a mamá y Carlisle.

-Edward vino a buscarme ayer al consultorio, porque estaba preocupado por Bella – Jasper y yo nos tensamos instantáneamente – Tranquilos no tiene nada – me relajé al escuchar eso – Le pedí que me llevara a casa de Charlie para examinarla, después de un rato decidió llevarme y la revisé. No tiene nada, solo anda algo cansada, pero es normal en los embarazos. Cuando llegué a casa hablé con Esme y le sugerí que nosotros hiciéramos lo mismo que mi hijo, vuestra madre estuvo recuerdo después de meditar toda la noche y fuimos a decírselo a ella – dijo explicando brevemente toda la historia – Ahora dime tú – dijo mirándome - ¿Cómo está mi hija? – preguntó seriamente.

-Mal, no come nada… ha descuidado mucho su higiene, así como también las horas de sueño, apenas duerme un par de horas y se despierta - dije casi a punto de ponerme a llorar – Carlisle, estoy preocupado – dije sinceramente.

-Os dejo aquí hablando, voy a hacer la comida – dijo mi madre levantándose del lado del Carlisle y subiendo a la cocina.

-Tenemos que hacer algo – dijo Carlisle pensando.

-Yo no sé que más hacer, no pone de su parte, no quiere – dije, esperando que entendiera mis palabras, sin tener que continuarlas, pues me costaba mucho el tan solo pensarlo.

-¿Qué no quiere? – preguntó Alice. Edward fue al lado de su hermana y le susurró algo en el oído, seguramente explicándole. Los ojos de Alice se humedecieron y comenzó a llorar – No, papá no lo puedes permitir… Rose no… - dijo y escondió su rostro en el pecho de Edward. Vi como su mano y la de mi hermano estaban entrelazadas.

-No voy a dejar que nada le pase a tu hermana – dijo acariciando los cabellos de Alice.

Estuvimos hablando de diferentes maneras para ayudar a Rosalie. Alice pasó del pecho de su hermano al de Jasper.

-La comida ya está – dijo mamá, asomándose por las escaleras. Todos asentimos y nos levantamos – Suban y ayúdenme a bajar las cosas, para la mesa – dijo. Sabía que quería comer en el comedor. Últimamente cada uno comía cuando quería y no todos juntos. Todos subimos para ayudarla. Cuando todo estuvo en la mesa y nosotros sentados. Decidí que subiría después para llevarle la comida a Rosalie por si quería comer algo. Mamá bajó, y nos quedamos sentados esperándola. Carlisle estaba sentado en la cabecera con mi madre al lado derecho, seguida de Jasper y Alice. Y al otro lado estaba yo sentado en medio. Pues al lado de Carlisle iba Rosalie y aunque no bajaba ese era su sitio y al otro iba a mi hermana y en la cabecera estaba Edward.

_Pov Rosalie_

No quería bajar, quería quedarme en mi habitación tranquila, tampoco tenía hambre, me sentía cansada, y apenas tenía fuerzas, aunque no podía mostrarlo. Pero Bella había insistido, y no me dejó negarme. Cuando bajábamos las escaleras me sonrió para darme ánimo.

-Ya estamos aquí – dijo sonriendo, yo respiré hondo y pase detrás de ella.

-Rose… - dijo Emmett sonriendo, se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente. Me seguía gustando estar entre sus brazos como la primera vez, me sentía protegida y querida.

-Hija – dijo papá quien se acerco a mí con los ojos húmedos. Genial, encima le estaba haciendo llorar – Me alegra mucho que bajes a comer – intenté devolverle la sonrisa que me estaba dando, pero no estaba muy segura de que saliera la sonrisa. Bella se había sentado al lado de Edward y de Emmett. Y allí estaba mi sitio, entre Emmett y papá. Suspiré y me encamine hacia allí. No quería enfrentarme al odio de Alice o Edward. Me senté y comprobé que mi hermano me sonrió al verme allí.

-Ahora sí estamos todos, podemos comer – dijo mi papá con una gran sonrisa.

La cena fue muy fluida, aunque yo estaba algo tensa, no tenía hambre, y el plato que me puso Esme era bastante grande. Comí unos bocados y comencé a jugar con la comida. Sentí el roce de la mano de Emmett con la mía. Le miré a los ojos, y vi en ellos que me daba ánimo para comer un poco más. Pero no podía mi estomago no me lo permitía.

-Rosalie, has comido muy poco – dijo mi padre seriamente.

-No quiero más – era la primera vez que hablaba desde que había bajado, y mi voz tan solo fue un susurro – Me voy a la habitación – dije levantándome.

-Rosalie… - escuché decir a Bella.

-Gracias Bella, pero me voy a la habitación – dije subiendo las escaleras.

Volví a entrar en la habitación, cerré las ventanas y me puse un chándal, y me volví a meter en la cama.

No tenía ánimos de aguantar las apariencias delante de todos.

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS 

_Pov Rosalie _

Estaba agotada. Pero no era importante. No tenía fuerzas ni ganas de hacer nada, incluyendo comer. Y no podía dormir, además, cuando llegaba a hacerlo sólo tenía pesadillas. Ya ni siquiera Emmett podía reconfortarme. Todo estaba perdido, ya no quería vivir, no sin mi bebé, si él no tuvo la oportunidad de estar en este mundo, yo tampoco la quería.

Así que cada día fue un martirio, casi no iba a ya a la escuela, pero no me importaba tampoco. Siempre estaba en mi habitación. Ahora la casa se escuchaba silenciosa y creí sería un buen momento para ir a la cocina por un vaso de agua sin toparme a alguien que me insistiera en comer.

Me levanté de la cama y al ponerme de pie todo me dio vueltas nos segundos. Sólo cerré los ojos y me concentré en no caerme, tenía dos días que me mareaba todo el tiempo. Respiré profundo varias veces tratando de calmar el corazón que se me aceleraba por casi todo últimamente. Ya que estuve estable salí de la habitación y fui por las escaleras un paso a la vez, con temor a caerme o desmayarme en cualquier momento.

Llegué a la cocina todavía sintiendo las palpitaciones en el pecho y respirando profundo para tratar de evitarlas. Me serví agua en una jarra y la puse en una bandeja junto con un vaso, así no tendría que salir de mi habitación hasta el día siguiente, aunque fuera difícil cargar ese peso hasta mi mesa de noche, lo haría, sacaría las fuerzas que últimamente me faltaban, supongo por la falta de comida.

Tomé la bandeja y al levantarla hice un movimiento brusco, porque pesaba más de lo que imaginé y casi se me cae todo al suelo, por fortuna sólo tiré el vaso de plástico, que rebotó un poco y se detuvo. Desistí de la idea de cargar tanto y decidí levantar el vaso, llenarlo y marcharme a mi habitación. Caminé un par de pasos y me agaché para tomarlo.

Al levantarme me volví a marear, pero no como antes, sino mil veces peor, mi corazón se disparó y tuve que respirar con trabajos como si no pudiera hacerlo bien, después vi varios puntos negros que se hicieron más y más grandes hasta que no había nada más que oscuridad. Una parte de mí sabía que estaba por desmayarme, o ya lo había hecho. Mi cuerpo no respondió y me sentí caer como en un abismo, temí por el golpe que me daría contra el piso, pero nunca sucedió. Antes de que tocara suelo unos brazos me atraparon y escuché una voz llamarme muchas veces, aunque no la reconocí, sentí la preocupación que destilaba y como lentamente me ayudó a acostarme. Después, también dejé de escuchar y de pensar.

- ¡Rose! ¡Rosalie! ¡Abre los ojos! –escuché que me ordenaron y ahora sí reconocí la voz, entonces, luché por hacerle caso y lentamente fui sintiendo la luz. – Rosalie… ¿estás bien?

- Emmett… -murmuré enfocando su rostro apenas.

- ¡Mamá! ¡En la cocina, rápido! Por favor. –le habló a Esme, yo me hubiera quejado pero estaba todavía demasiado débil para hacerlo. –Rosalie… te desmayaste ¿tienes fiebre? ¿Estás enferma? –su voz cargada de preocupación me dolió, me di cuenta de que él también la estaba pasando muy mal y yo nada más le hacía las cosas más difíciles.

- ¿Qué pasa? –escuché la voz de Esme desde la entrada. - ¿Qué le pasó? –cuestionó de nuevo, ahora arrodillándose en el suelo a mi lado, yo la miré nada más, aún sentí la necesidad de respirar profundo para calmar mi corazón.

- No sé, escuché ruido y vine y cuando entré apenas la salvé de que se golpeara contra el suelo. –explicó Emmett y yo recordé cómo se me fueron las fuerzas y se me oscureció la vista.

- No es nada. –pronuncié en voz baja. – Me levanté muy rápido y me maree. –expliqué.

- Rosalie es que últimamente casi no comes, por no decir que tampoco duermes. –me habló Emmett viéndome a los ojos.

- Rosalie. –dijo Esme y me tomó de la mano para que la viera a los ojos, su expresión estaba llena de cariño pero también había algo de autoridad. – Voy a llamar a tu papá para que nos diga qué hacer. No quiero que te pase nada malo. –hizo una pausa y se me quedó mirando hasta que finalmente asentí, supe que en realidad no me estaba preguntando, simplemente quería asegurarse de que estaba enterada de sus planes. – Emmett, llévala a su habitación.

Emmett de inmediato me levantó en brazos y sin ningún esfuerzo ¿sería que notaba lo delgada que estaba? Quizás era sólo que él tenía demasiada fuerza. Cuando comenzó a subir las escaleras me aferré a su cuello para que no tuviera que esforzarse mucho en sostenerme, aunque no parecía que lo estuviera haciendo en lo absoluto. Muy poco tiempo después me dejó en la cama recargada contra la cabecera.

- No sabes el susto que me diste. –me regañó frunciendo el seño, pero no se lo tomé a mal, lo conocía demasiado bien para saber que no tenía malas intenciones.

- Lo siento, no quise que eso pasara. –le respondí y busqué su mano, él al sentir mi contacto rodeó la mía con sus grandes dedos.

- Rose, esto no puede seguir así. –me dijo casi en tono de súplica, pero antes de que otra cosa pasara, Esme entró llevando algo entre manos, era un tazón con dulces.

- Carlisle viene para acá, me dijo que te va a poner un suero y mientras tanto que comas dulces. –me dejó el tazón en regazo y se sentó del otro lado de la cama.

Cuando me vi ahí rodeada por ambos, supe que no tenía opción, así que comencé a tomar los caramelos, uno a uno y dejé que se disolvieran en mi boca. Extrañamente unos minutos después cuando llegó mi padre, ya me sentía mejor.

-Rosalie – dijo mi padre acercándose a mí. Esme se separo para dejarle el sitio - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me pregunto acariciándome la mejilla.

-Mejor – dije intentando sonreír. Mi padre me coloco el suero con cuidado.

-No puede seguir así, tienes que seguir para adelante – dijo – El suero lo tendrás una hora, es para hidratarte y subirte un poco más el azúcar, estoy seguro que por eso te desmayaste. – me dijo acariciándome.

-Lo siento – les dije a los tres. Pues tanto Esme como Emmett seguían allí – Sólo os estoy dando problemas.

-No digas eso, Rose. Ahora estás pasando un bache, pero cuando estés mejor, todo volverá a ser como antes – dijo Esme con un tono maternal y una sonrisa en la cara que me enterneció – Hijo, por qué no salimos y los dejamos un momento – dijo sonriendo. Emmett me miro, y asentí despacio.

-Ahora vuelvo – dijo dándome un beso en la frente. Me quedé viendo como ambos desaparecían de la habitación y me dejaban sola con mi padre.

-Yo… - comencé a decir, pero mi papá puso su dedo en mis labios para callarme.

-Descansa, duerme un poco te sentará bien – dijo acariciándome el pelo. No quería dormir, pero el que me tocara el pelo me estaba relajando y mis párpados pesaban mucho.

_Pov Emmett _

No podía más. Ya no sabía qué hacer, Rose cada día estaba más débil, puede que sea mi culpa por no saberla cuidar bien. Pero ya no sabía que más hacer por ella. Se estaba dejando ir, y yo no quería que se fuera, la quería aquí conmigo.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo mi madre sentándose delante de mí en la mesa de la cocina.

-Ya no se qué hacer – dije mirando a mi madre a los ojos. Sentí que las lágrimas estaban a punto de caer.

-Cariño, tienes que tener paciencia, darle tiempo y mucha dedicación. Se nota que la amas – dijo mi madre sonriendo. Algo hizo clic, yo no amaba a Rosalie de la forma que ella pensaba, Rose para mí era una hermana más. ¿La trataba como a mi novia? Me alegré, había guardado bien las apariencias, que era mi cometido en el principio. Pero ahora ya no era guardar apariencias, tampoco actuar. La quería, y la protegería como con Bella – Sólo tienes que esperar que ella se sienta preparada para hablar de todo esto – dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-Tengo miedo de perderla – le confesé a mi madre. Ella deshizo el abrazo y me miró a los ojos.

-No la vas a perder – dijo sonriendo. Escuchamos entrar a Carlisle en la cocina y prestamos atención.

-¿Cómo esta? – pregunté seriamente.

-Se ha quedado dormida. En el suero le puse medicación para que pudiera dormir. Necesita descansar – dijo sentándose en otra de las sillas.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer? – pregunté.

-Esperar a que ella quiera poner se su parte – dijo, encogiéndose de hombros, aunque podía ver que estaba igual de preocupado que yo.

-Hola – saludó Alice. Fue hacia la nevera – Hay reunión y no habéis dicho nada – dijo sonriendo. Nos miró a todos y vio que ninguno nos reímos de su comentario - ¿Le ha pasando algo a Rosalie? – preguntó acercándose a su padre.

-No, tranquila ella está bien – dijo Carlisle. No le iba a contar lo del desmayo. Y me alegraba, no quería que todos supieran.

-Entonces qué pasa – pregunto cruzándose de brazos.

-Nada – dijo sonriendo Carlisle para no preocupar más a Alice.

-Está bien. Me voy de compras con Jasper. ¿Vale? – dijo sonriendo de nuevo.

-No gastes mucho – dijo su padre. Alice lo miró incrédula. Y bajó corriendo -Tenemos que intentar que Rosalie haga todas la comidas y que duerma las horas necesarias – dijo mirándonos a mamá y a mí.

-¿Y si no quiere? – pregunté.

-Me da igual, insiste. Hablamos de su salud – dijo seriamente. Asentimos los dos – Me voy a duchar – le dio un beso en los labios a mamá y se fue.

_Pov Edward _

-Seamos sinceros. A Kate le gusta Paul – dijo Irina riendo. Y todos reímos a carcajada. Estábamos en la Push sentados en la arena, con los amigos. Aunque Bella no se sentía bien últimamente, había insistido en que viniéramos con ellos.

-¡No me gusta! – gritó y eso hizo que la carcajada de todos fuera mayor.

-Bells se ha quedado dormida - me dijo Jake quien tenía a Tanya entre las piernas como yo a Bella. Me giré un poco para verla y vi que tenía los ojitos cerrados. Sabía no que no iba aguantar mucho rato despierta.

-Mejor me voy a casa… - Tanya me miro seriamente.

-Tú no vas a ningún lado, te quedas con nosotros. Que Bella se haya dormido no significa que tú te tengas que ir – dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Se puede enfermar, está haciendo frio – dije seriamente. Paul y Jake se quitaron sus chaquetas y se las pusieron a Bella por encima.

-Ya no tendrá frio – dijeron sonriendo - ¿Dónde estábamos…? – Preguntó Paul haciéndose el loco – Ah sí, decíamos que Irina quería a Seth – dijo mirando a Kate.

-¡No! El tema era que tú querías a Kate. Además yo tengo novio… - dijo levantando las manos como que ella se libraba.

-Eso no te lo crees ni tú – Dijo Paul riendo. Había olvidado lo que era un buen momento con los amigos. Pero en ese momento Bella comenzó a removerse entre mis piernas y todos pusimos atención en ella.

-Bella, mi amor – dije acariciándola despacio para que se despertara.

-Bella, eh venga despierta – dijo Tanya levantándose de las rodillas de Jake. Bella se incorporó de golpe.

-Bella cariño – dije girándola para que me viera.

-Edward, ha sido horroroso… - me susurró llorando, se apoyó en mi pecho. Todos miraban desconcertados. Yo con cuidado comencé a acunarla.

-Ya cariño, ya pasó. Sólo ha sido una pesadilla – dije acariciando su mejilla para apartar las lagrimas.

-Era tan real… yo… - la callé para que se calmara.

-Tranquila Bella, sólo era una pesadilla, no va a pasar nada – dije besando su frente. Vi a mis amigos. Todos nos miraban con una mezcla de preocupación y ¿ternura?

-Bells – dijo Tanya sentándose delante de ella. Bella sacó su rostro de mi pecho y cuando vio a Tanya se lanzó encima de ella. Su amiga la recibió y la abrazo fuertemente – Ha sido un mal sueño, ya está – dijo con suavidad. Bella levantó el rostro y comprobó que todos la estábamos mirando.

-Lo siento… - dijo mirándolos – Me he quedado dormida… - dijo agachando la mirada.

-No seas tonta Bella. No pasa nada por quedarte dormida… - dijo Jake sonriendo – Además es normal que tengas sueño, en esa barriga llevas a nuestros sobrinos – dijo sonriendo y todos nos reímos con él.

-Vamos para casa… - dije mirando a Bella, aunque lo entoné como una pregunta, no lo estaba preguntado.

-Sí, estoy algo cansada – dijo en un susurro. Todos sonreímos disimuladamente, pocas veces aceptaba que estaba cansada.

-Pues no se diga más. Ven que te ayudo la levantarte del suelo – dijo Jake cogiéndola de las manos. Y la acompañó hasta mi coche, mientras yo recogía nuestras cosas. Después fui al coche y vi que mi amigo había echado el sillón para atrás – Es por si quiere dormir – dijo. Bella sonrió y asintió

-Gracias. Mañana nos vemos en el cole – dije sonriendo y despidiéndome de todos con la mano – Kate, tu también le gustas a Paul. E Irina, Seth también te quiere – dije sonriendo y me metí en el coche – ¿Vas cómoda cariño? – pregunté.

-Sí, solo me quiero poner de lado – dijo moviéndose un poco.

**BUENAS! **

**bueno, no tenia pensado actualizar, pues me iba a ir de fiesta, pero me puse mala y estoy en casa... así que aquí teneis el capitulo. Espero que os guste. He pensado que como tengo el capitulo siguiente ya escrito. Quien quiera un pequeño adelanto del siguiente me deje un comentario pidiendomelo, a las que teneis cuenta os lo enviare en un mensaje privado. Las que no dejarme vuestro correo o algo para poder enviaroslo. **

**Unbesoooo a todass! **


	22. Chapter 22

**CAPITULO: 21**

_Pov Alice _

-Alice, vamos ya para casa… ¿no te cansas de comprar tanto? – dijo Jasper, habíamos salido pues necesitábamos todos un poco de ropa y me ofrecí gustosamente para ir a comprar para todos.

-Jasper, todavía no hay suficiente, no te das cuenta la poca ropa que le cogí a tu hermana. Además ahora que va a engordar tiene que tener ropa premamá – dije sonriendo. Aunque Bella todavía estaba de dos meses. Y se le notaba muy poco, ya teníamos todo preparado como mi padre cuando le hacía las pruebas, y ya estaba preparando cómo sería el parto para su bienestar.

-Mi hermana no necesita ropa… vamos a casa – me dijo cogiéndome del brazo y saliendo de la tienda.

-Jasper… - me quejé – Esa camiseta era muy bonita, para Bella… - dije.

-¿Cómo es posible que ambas tengáis dieciséis y seáis tan diferentes…? - dijo sonriendo – Alice, llevas tres bolsas de todas las tiendas en las que hemos entrado y ropa para todo el mundo. Vamos al coche que quiero ir a casa a comer algo y darme una ducha – él cargaba con prácticamente todas las bolsas y yo tan solo llevaba la de los complementos.

-Podemos comer algo por aquí – dije contenta.

-No, quiero ir a casa ya… - dijo mirándome a los ojos y en ellos vi realmente cansancio.

-Está bien – dije resignada y saliendo del centro comercial para ir a casa. Habíamos venido en el Jeep de Emmett, porque Jasper no tenía – Jasper antes de irnos voy a ir a por un helado.

-Espera, loquilla que te acompaño – dijo sonriendo y cerró el seguro del coche, pasó su mano por mi hombro y fuimos a por el helado. Me gustaba mucho mi relación con Jasper, era de hermanos, muy diferente a la que tenían nuestros respectivos hermanos. Llegamos a la tienda.

-¿De qué lo quieres? – me preguntó mientras él también miraba todos los sabores que había.

-Yo uno de fresa – dije sonriendo, siempre había sido mi favorito. El dependiente me sonrió y me lo puso.

-A mi póngame uno de limón – dijo. Nos dieron los helados y Jasper pagó sonriendo – Nos sentamos aquí y nos los comemos, y después vamos para casa – dijo. Yo asentí. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa que había, redonda y con dos sillas. Él se sentó enfrente de mí. Mientras nos comíamos los helados, comencé a reír al darme cuenta de que se había manchado - ¿De qué te ríes? – con mi mano me señale a mi misma donde él se había ensuciado, en la comisura del labio. Pero se dio en el otro lado. Sonreí de nuevo.

-El otro lado – aclaré riéndome. Pero no se dio bien. Me levanté de la silla para llegar a él y con el dedo le limpié la comisura del labio. Quedamos muy cerca, él sentado y yo de pie, podía sentir su aliento en mi cara… me deje llevar por algo y besé esos labios que sentía que me estaban llamando. El beso fue correspondido por unos segundos, me perdí en él, en su calor y la textura del beso y sentí como si a él le sucediera lo mismo. Luego me acordé de que a quien estaba besando era a Jasper, mi hermano, el hijo de la mujer de mi padre y me aparté rápidamente. Nos quedamos ambos sin decir nada, mirándonos a los ojos. Los dos sorprendidos por lo que acababa de pasar. No podía decir nada… me había quedado sin palabras… Jasper.

-Alice yo… - sabía qué me iba a decir. Seguramente que había sido un error y que él no quería besarme - ¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó.

-Yo lo siento, no sé que me ha pasado… solo los he visto y… - no sabía qué contestarle, me sentía extraña.

-Vamos a casa – dijo levantándose. Yo le seguí y fuimos todo el camino en silencio.

_Pov Emmett _

Cuando Carlisle acabó de decirnos lo que teníamos que hacer con Rosalie me fui a la habitación con ella. Estaba dormida y parecía tranquila. Me alegré de que fuera así. Me acomodé con cuidado a su lado y me quedé contemplándola. Rosalie era bonita, tenía el pelo perfecto, me dolía mucho que sufriera tanto. Primero una violación, luego se entera de que está embarazada, y cuando ya lo acepta y quiere al bebé, lo pierde. La vida había sido cruel con ella. Escuché la puerta, no quería moverme del lado de Rosalie, pero me dio curiosidad de saber si eran Jasper y Alice o Edward y Bella. Así que me levanté de la cama, y descalzo bajé las escaleras, mamá y Carlisle estaban sentados en el sofá y Edward iba con Bella cogida de la cintura. Mi hermana apoyaba la cabeza en el hombro de su novio… mamá y Carlisle se giraron y vieron la escena extrañados como yo.

-Papá, ¿Puedo acostar a Bella en la habitación de aquí abajo? – preguntó parándose para mirarlo.

-¿Por qué?, ¿Se siente mal? – preguntó levantándose rápidamente.

-No, solo tiene sueño, y no creo que pueda subir todas las escaleras… - dijo mirándola, mi hermana estaba con los ojos cerrados.

-Sí, claro – dijo Carlisle pasando delante de su hijo para abrir la puerta. Yo me fui al salón con mi madre, que se había vuelto a sentar al ver que Bella estaba bien.

-¿Cómo está Rosalie? – preguntó mirándose seriamente.

-Continúa dormida. Es bueno, necesita descansar – le respondí bajito para que Edward no nos escuchara. Él y Carlisle no tardaron en salir de la habitación.

-¿Está bien Bella? – pregunté mirando a Carlisle.

-Sí, solo es cansancio – dijo sonriendo. Yo sonreí con él al saber que tan solo era eso y nada más. Escuchamos la puerta del parking y vi a mi hermano con un montón de bolsas.

-Alice, te dije que no te pasaras… - dijo su padre suspirando.

-Lo siento papá, pero compré para todos – dijo sonriendo.

-Yo no necesito – dijo Edward mirando a su hermana.

-No me importa lo que digas, tu ropa ya es vieja y necesitas nueva. Y ahora que todo está más o menos tranquilo, aprovecho para comprar para todos – dijo sonriendo. Mi hermano dejó todas las bolsas en el pie de las escaleras y vino para darle un beso a mamá.

-¿Y mi hermana? – preguntó mirando a Edward.

-Dormida… estaba cansada – dijo encogiéndose de hombros y sentándose en el sofá. Mi hermano asintió – Me voy a duchar – dijo caminando para la escalera.

-Yo voy a subir a ver a Rosalie – dije levantándome también.

-Te acompaño – dijo Carlisle siguiendo – Al final le dejé más de una hora el suero, voy a quitárselo. Cuando llegamos a la habitación Rose estaba despierta.

-¿Llevas mucho despierta? – le pregunté acariciándole y dándole un beso en la frente.

-Un rato – murmuró, sonriendo. Hacía mucho que no veía una sonrisa en su rostro, y no pude evitar sonreír con ella.

-Voy a quitarte el suero – dijo Carlisle acercándose para retirarle la aguja del suero - ¿Te encuentras mejor? – le preguntó sentándose al otro lado de la cama.

-Sí – dijo mirándonos con dulzura.

-Me alegro mucho, cariño. Necesitamos todos que vuelvas a ser la misma… - dijo su padre sonriéndole. Ella me miro a mí y yo también sonreí.

-Os prometo que todo volverá a la normalidad – dijo sonriendo. Nosotros lo hicimos con ella.

-Bueno, si no quieres a tantos chicos como antes no pasa nada. Ya me he acostumbrado a que mis hijos estén con los de Esme – dijo riéndose. Rosalie y yo nos miramos de manera significativa. Nosotros no éramos novios.

-Tranquilo papá, ya se acabó tener un novio en casa cada tres días – dijo sonriendo – Voy a ducharme.

-Con cuidado – dijo Carlisle. Ella asintió y se levantó, cogió un nuevo pijama y fue al baño - ¿Bajarás a cenar? – le preguntó antes de que entrara.

-Sí – dijo mirándonos a ambos y entró. Nosotros nos levantamos de la cama y salimos de la habitación. Mi madre estaba en la cocina.

-Cariño, cenamos en el comedor, que estaremos todos – dijo Carlisle sonriendo. Mi madre sonrió también.

_Pov Rosalie _

Salí de la ducha teniendo cuidado de no resbalarme. No tenía ganas de vestirme y esperaba que me entendieran que fuera a cenar en pijama. Cuando salí ya con el pijama puesto, vi a mi hermana Alice dejando ropa encima de mi cama. Ella se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Y me miró seriamente.

-Venía a dejarte ropa que compré para todos – dijo y comenzó a caminar a la puerta. Sabía que mi hermana no me iba a perdonar así como así el que ella pensara que me había acostado con Emmett.

-Alice… - susurré bajito. Ella antes de abrir me miró seria – Tengo algo que decirte… - no estaba segura de poder contarlo, pero necesitaba estar bien con mi hermana, que ella supiera la verdad.

-Dime – dijo seriamente cruzándose de brazos. Yo fui a sentarme a la cama y le indiqué para que ella también lo hiciera. Parecía no muy segura pero sé acercó lentamente a la cama y se sentó a mi lado mirándome a los ojos.

-Yo… quiero… no, necesito, contarte lo que pasó esa noche de San Valentín – dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Está claro lo que pasó, hiciste el amor con Emmett aún sabiendo que yo lo quería… - dijo con odio, tuvo intención de levantarse para irse pero la sostuve.

-Las cosas no fueron así – dije seriamente, ella se volvió a sentar y me miró a la cara.

-¿Qué pasó? – pregunto con la mirada severa.

-¿Recuerdas aquel chico con el que bailé? – ella pensó por un momento y después asintió - ¿Y qué salí con él fuera del bar? – volvió a sentir. Yo noté como las lágrimas comenzaban a acumularse en mis ojos – Pues me violó… - dije, ya no se retuvieron más y comenzaron a salir todas. Mi hermana me miró con sorpresa, confusión y algo de pena – Emmett salió y me vio, pero ya había llegado tarde pues el… monstruo ya lo había hecho. Me ayudó y me llevó a su coche, me acompañó a un hotel, pues no podía venir a casa en ese estado. Me estuvo apoyando desde el primer momento, no me ha dejado sola ni un instante– parecía una magdalena de lo mucho que estaba llorando – Al mes cuando me enteré que estaba embarazada, fue a la primera persona que se lo conté. El inmediatamente se ofreció a ser el padre, me dijo que no me iba a dejar sola y que el sería el papá de mi bebe. Esa vez yo me negué. Luego fuimos al médico juntos y se confirmó – respire hondo, me estaba costando mucho relatar esta historia, nunca lo había hecho y me costaba hacerlo – Pasamos el día de mi cumpleaños juntos y me volvió a ofrecer ser el padre, no pude decirle que no. Por eso cuando llegamos os lo contamos, y él se aseguró de dejar claro que él era el padre – en este punto mi hermana también tenía lagrimas en los ojos – Primero no quería al bebé, pero después comenzamos a quererlo los dos, era nuestro pequeño, el pequeño Emmett. Aunque él dijo que quería una pequeña Rosalie – dije sonriendo al recordar esa pequeña discusión – En el momento que comencé a sangrar y Emmett no estaba en casa me asusté y salí corriendo. Cuando me dijeron que lo había perdido, lo perdí todo Alice, estaba sola… había perdido a mi bebé, no tenía a mi familia conmigo, así como tampoco a Emmett. Pero cuando salí de la sala donde me hicieron el legrado a los pocos minutos estuvo allí, apoyándome, así como estas últimas semanas – ahora ambas estábamos llorando juntas– Entre Emmett y yo no hay nada más que una amistad, somos buenos hermanos… nada más – terminé mirándole a los ojos.

-¿Por qué no me contaste esto antes? – dijo sollozando.

-No podía, no puedo… no estaba preparada para contar algo así – dije seriamente.

-De haberme contado desde el principio hubiera estado contigo en todo momento. Jamás te hubiera dejado sola – dijo cogiéndome mi mano.

-Lo siento – dije sinceramente mirándola a los ojos.

-No te preocupes, hermana – dijo sonriendo. Y nos abrazamos fuertemente. Había echado mucho de menos los abrazos de mi hermana, el tenerla junto a mí. Había momentos como éste que me sentía yo la pequeña en vez de ella. Escuché la puerta abrirse, ambas nos separamos y miramos hacia ella. Emmett estaba con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con el ceño fruncido. Alice se levantó de mi cama dando saltitos. Yo me aparté las lágrimas. Y mi hermana abrazó fuertemente a Emmett. Yo reí por la cara de confusión de él, que se me quedó viendo como buscando una respuesta, yo asentí sabiendo que entendería.

-Gracias por cuidar de mi hermana – dijo Alice deshaciendo el abrazo.

-No tienes porque darlas, Rosalie es mi hermana – dijo Emmett sonriendo. Y los tres comenzamos a reír.

**BUENAS! **

**MUCHAS GRACIAS POR SUS REVIEWS ME ALEGRA DE QUE LE ALLÁ GUSTADO EL CAPITULO. AQUÍ TENGO EL SIGUIENTE ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE. COMO LA VEZ ANTERIOR, EL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE YA LO TENGO ESCRITO _SI QUIEREN UN ADELANTO ME DEJAN SU COMENTARIO Y YO OS LO ENVIO_. **

**INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR PRONTO... O AL MENOS ESA ES MI INTENCIÓN PUES EL PROBLEMA QUE TENIA DE ASUNTO FAMILIAR HE DECIDIDO QUE COMO NO TENIA NADA QUE VER CONMIGO YO NO VOY A METERME. QUIERO SER NEUTRAL Y NO TENER PROBLEMAS CON NADIE. JAJAJA **

**UNBESOOOOOO (k'**


	23. Chapter 23

**CAPITULO: 22 **

CUATRO MESES DESPUÉS

_Narrador externo_

El ambiente en la casa había mejorado mucho desde que Rosalie se dio cuenta de que no podía seguir como hasta ese momento. Dejó de lamentarse e intentó seguir para adelante. Le estaba costando mucho, pero agradecía el apoyo que recibía de todos para continuar. Y sobre todo el de su hermana, que después de contarle todo lo sucedido, se arrepintió de cómo la había tratado. Rosalie continuaba pasando su tiempo con Emmett, así como él siguió dándole su apoyo, cuando ella decidió volver a la escuela. Se compenetraban muy bien el uno con el otro.

Así como Alice y Jasper que continuaron siendo tan unidos como antes a pesar del confuso beso que se dieron, lo hablaron y ambos decidieron que había estado bien pero que no sentían nada en ese sentido hacia la otra persona. Jasper no entendía como el cambio repentino de Alice hacia su hermana, pero se alegraba mucho por ella, pues sabía que lo pasaba mal. Él también volvió a estar junto a su hermano, olvidando todos los problemas que habían tenido con anterioridad.

Edward y Bella a pesar de estar bien con la familia, habían preferido seguir por otro lado, continuaban saliendo con sus amigos, que están con ellos en todo y para todo. Así como también fueron a visitar a Charlie todos los días en que el estado de Bella lo permitía. Su salud había ido empeorando a medida que pasaban los meses. Hubo una ocasión en la que Carlisle tuvo que ingresarla, pero no fue nada alarmante.

Flash Back 

_Pov Esme _

Todo el mundo estaba fuera de casa, excepto Bella y yo. Ya había dejado de trabajar cuando ella se fue y ahora que estaba en casa me quedaba cuidándola. Todos estaban en la escuela, pues eran los exámenes finales. Sólo esperaba que mis dos hijos consiguieran graduarse. Emmett había repetido el curso anterior, y esperaba que este año aprobara y Jasper siempre había sido un buen estudiante y sabía que aprobaría. También lo deseaba para los hijos de mi marido. Edward quiera graduarse para poder estar con Bella sin preocuparse de nada, y cuando ella estuviera bien, aseguró que entraría en la universidad. Con Rosalie teníamos algunas dudas, lo había pasado mal y por ese motivo faltó a muchas clases. Carlisle me aseguró que era muy buena estudiante y que conseguiría aprobar los exámenes finales. Me costó un poco creer eso, pues ella tenía la misma edad de mi hijo y él había repetido, lo que significaba que ella también. La tos de mi hija me sacó de mis pensamientos. Salí rápidamente de la cocina para bajar, pero vi a mi hija en mitad de la escalera.

-Bella… - dije bajando rápidamente a donde ella estaba. Vi que le costaba respirar – Cariño – susurré para calmarla un poco. Había dejado de toser pero continuaba teniendo dificultades para respirar. Me levanté y ayudé a que ella también lo hiciera. Bajé las escaleras y la senté en el sofá – Voy a llamar a Carlisle – dije, ella asintió con lentitud. Cogí el teléfono sin separarme de ella y llamé a mi marido.

-Consultorio del doctor Cullen. Dígame – me dijo su secretaria.

-Necesito hablar con Carlisle – dije ansiosa.

-Lo siento señorita pero se encuentra en una importante reunión y no puede ponerse – replicó tranquilamente.

-Me da igual, dígale a mi marido que se ponga – dije desesperada, Bella continuaba intentado buscar el aire y no lo encontraba.

-Oh señora Cullen, no sabía que era usted. Ahora mismo se lo comunico a ver si puede ponerse – me dijo. Mientras esperaba, miraba a mi hija – Bella cariño, respira despacio y tranquila. No te pongas nerviosa que es peor – dije acariciando su mejilla por donde resbalaban las lagrimas.

-Esme – escuche la voz de Carlisle.

-Carlisle, necesito que vengas a casa. A Bella le cuenta mucho respirar y no sé qué hacer – dije rápidamente.

-Ahora mismo voy para allí. Ve a mi despacho y coge la bombona de oxígeno que tengo en el armario – me dijo.

-Vale, pero no tardes – dije rápidamente. Y colgué – Cariño, voy a buscar el oxigeno, tu tranquila – Salí corriendo hacia el despacho, cuando encontré el oxígeno volví a bajar rápidamente. Con cuidado se lo puse a mi hija.

Al rato apareció Carlisle, miró como se encontraba. Frunció el ceño.

-Vamos a llevarla al hospital – dijo rápidamente – Allí no van a hacer mucho más que nosotros pero estará mejor atendida y más vigilada -

El con cuidado ayudó a Bella a levantarse todavía sin quitarle la mascarilla. Llegamos rápidamente y la llevaron a una habitación. Estuvimos los dos con ella. Esperando a que se calmara, aunque seguía muy nerviosa.

Fin del Flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Llevaba unos días sintiéndome cansada de nuevo. Pero no era como cuando estaba en casa de Charlie, ahora era diferente, con lo mínimo me cansaba. Para ir del comedor a la cocina en la segunda planta tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo, mucho más cuando subía a mi habitación. De nuevo como en las veces anteriores no quería decir nada, pues todavía tenía miedo de que me hicieran abortar. Aunque ya se estaba haciendo inevitable. Estábamos de vacaciones y todos habían conseguido graduarse. Emmett después de repetir por fin aprobó y pudo pasar. Todavía no estaba seguro de si quería ir a la universidad ya o esperar a que yo me encontrara mejor para comenzarla. Eso mismo pensaba Jasper, pues los escuché hablando con mama sobre el tema. Edward ya me había dicho que esperaría a que yo estuviera mejor, ver como acababa todo y como estaba yo después para empezar de nuevo. Y Rosalie después de lo mal que lo había pasado consiguió aprobar todos los exámenes y graduarse. Ahora en el colegio tan solo quedábamos Alice y yo de nuestra familia. Tanya, Kate, Jake y Paul también se habían graduado pues los cuatro eran de la edad de Edward. Me alegraba mucho por ellos, aunque ahora sólo tendría a Irina y Seth conmigo en el cole y es que conseguía aguantar todo el embarazo.

Ahora estábamos todos en casa. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo. Estábamos toda la familia sentada en el salón viendo una película. Mamá estaba sentada al lado de Carlisle y los brazos de él la envolvían por los hombros. Mi hermano Emmett tenía a Rosalie arropada con una manta y la cubría con cuidado. Y Jasper y Alice estaban sentados en el suelo, ella con la cabeza apoyada en él. En cambio Edward y yo teníamos un sofá entero para nosotros, él estaba sentado y yo recostada de lado con la cabeza en sus piernas. Y él me acariciaba el pelo con cuidado. Era un momento de esos que dices que te sientes en paz, porque todo está bien.

_Pov Carlisle _

Me sentía feliz. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo todo parecía ir bien. Estábamos todos juntos y no había tensión en el ambiente. Estábamos todos relajados. Aparte de eso y sin querer asustar a la familia, estaba preocupado por Bella, la había notado cansada y que se agitaba con el mínimo esfuerzo. Había pensado en cambiarla de habitación así evitaría que subiera las escaleras, por lo tanto que hiciera el esfuerzo. Estábamos en completo silencio pero fue interrumpido por la tos de Bella. Ella se incorporó de golpe, me acerqué a ella rápidamente. Sabía que le estaba costando respirar.

-Ve a por la mascarilla Alice – dije rápidamente mi hija se levantó del suelo y salió rápidamente. En lo que llevábamos de semana ya había tenido que ponérsela cuatro veces – Tranquila, respira hondo – le indiqué. Coloqué su mano en mi pecho para que sintiera mi respiración y respirara a mi vez. Mi hija llegó con la mascarilla y se la puse rápidamente. Todos estaban a nuestro alrededor, mi hijo acariciaba la espalda de Bella lo que parecía que la estaba calmando – Así muy bien – Se había calmado ya y suspiré aliviado de que no pasara a mayores – Llévala a la habitación de aquí abajo – le pedí a Emmett. El asintió y cogió a su hermana con cuidado. Edward les siguió llevando la bombona del oxígeno.

-Carlisle… - me susurró Esme. Yo la miré a los ojos.

-Voy a revisarla y ahora os digo algo – prometí dándole un beso tierno. Fui rápidamente a la habitación, aunque primero busqué mi maletín. Al entrar Emmett estaba sentado apartando el pelo de su hermana de la cara, y Edward hacía circulitos en los brazos de esta – Salir que voy a revisarla – les pedí a ambos. Los dos se levantaron, besaron la frente de Bella y salieron sin decir nada. La revisé lo mejor que podía sin tener el materia que necesitaba del hospital. Cuando acabé, comprobé que las cosas se estaban comenzando a complicar.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Están bien mis bebés? – dijo abrazándose la barriga.

-Sí, los bebes están bien. La que me preocupa eres tú – dije sinceramente. -No puedes seguir haciendo esfuerzos. Vas a tener que quedarte en la cama. La cosa se está poniendo seria y tienes que reposar.

-Estoy bien – susurró. La conocía y había presentido que me iba a decir eso.

-Bella, no puedes cargar con tanto. Te vas a tener quedar en cama, tus fuerzas cada vez son menos… - le indiqué con delicadeza.

-No quiero estar siempre en la cama – dijo mirándome a los ojos – No otra vez.

-Cuando aceptaste el embarazo sabías que esto iba a pasar. Tu corazón no puede aguatar todo el esfuerzo que en ocasiones te empeñas en hacer. Los bebés cada vez son más grandes y es más trabajo para ti – le dije en tono profesional. No esperé a que me contestara pues sabía que me iba a replicar, salí fuera para informar.

-¿Está bien? – dijo Edward, parecía ansioso.

-La cosa se está empezando a poner seria – dije seriamente mirándolo a los ojos. No le estaba hablando como su padre, y tampoco como el abuelo de sus hijos, sino como el cardiólogo de Bella – El corazón de Bella está habiendo demasiado esfuerzo, y ella no quiere admitirlo. Ha llegado el momento, tiene que hacer reposo absoluto. Lo mínimo ya la agita… eso no le hace bien – dije seriamente. No entendí muy bien, pero tanto mi mujer como mi hijo se miraron a los ojos y ambos caminaron a la habitación. El resto los seguimos algo confusos. Al llegar Bella se nos quedó mirando a todos con el ceño fruncido. Mi hijo se sentó a un lado de la cama y Esme al otro.

-Cariño… - dijo Esme acariciando su mejilla esquivando la mascarilla – No te entiendo… - le dijo negando mientras soltaba un suspiro.

-Mi vida… - dijo Edward viéndola a los ojos – Ayúdanos a cuidarte… haz caso a lo que mi papá te dice, ahora ya no podemos hacer nada para interrumpir tu embarazo. Todo sigue a delante, pero tienes que dejarnos cuidar bien de ti y de nuestros pequeños – le dijo mi hijo acariciando el vientre de Bella. Bella se quedó mirándolos seriamente, en su mirada vi culpabilidad.

-Está bien – dijo pausadamente. Yo sonreí.

DOS MESES DESPUÉS

_Narrador externo _

Todo estaba en silencio en la casa, eran las doce del mediodía no se escuchaba ruido a pesar de que había gente despierta. Los dos meses habían sido horribles para todos. Bella empeoró mucho y en la casa no tenían muchas esperanzas. Ahora estaba postrada en la cama, demasiado débil para moverse de ella sin ayuda. Y pegada a la bombona de oxígeno casi constantemente. Sus pies se habían hinchado, y tenía serias dificultades para respira a pesar del oxígeno. Carlisle el índico que se pusiera de lado siempre, pues eso ayudaba a la sangre y a su corazón para satisfacer las demandas de su cuerpo.

Charlie pasaba las tardes en la mansión junto a su hija. A Emmett y Jasper no les justaba la idea pero Bella quería estar con Charlie y ellos no harían nada que alterara a su hermana.

_Pov Emmett _

Abrí los ojos con la luz de la mañana colándose por las cortinas y al igual que todos los días lo primero en lo que pensé fue Bella. Era cada vez más difícil verla y no enojarme por lo que se hizo a sí misma… por desear seguir con ese embarazo. No quería culparla, y nos los meses dejé de culpar a Edward, aunque todavía no me cayera bien, por lo que le estaba haciendo pasar a mi hermana no era su culpa. Por ese motivo no estoy enfadado, en verdad no, pero ir y visitarla en la habitación de la planta baja a diario, con el oxígeno casi todo el tiempo y el aspecto pálido de fantasma… sinceramente no sé cómo manejarlo. Ahora más que nunca temo perderla. Mi madre, Jasper y yo habíamos luchado durante años para que ella estuviera bien, y en menos de un año todo había empeorado.

_Pov Jasper_

Iba caminando a la habitación de la planta baja donde estaba Bella, sólo para verla. Ella no estaría sola porque ya nunca podía estar así, necesitaba con ella alguien las 24h, para revisar que todo andaba como lo que era normal a estos tiempos del embarazo. Su condición estaba peor que nunca. Cada vez que la veía pensaba en que esa podía ser la última, siempre que alguien llamaba a Carlisle dentro de la casa me imaginaba que era porque Bella estaba mal. Ya no tenía un minuto de paz en mi interior, porque estaba convencido de que aunque mi hermana se empeñara en parecer fuerte… era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que la perdiera para siempre. Y temía mucho ese momento. No sabía que sería sin mi hermana pequeña, la que siempre había tenido a mi lado.

_Pov Alice _

Cada día veía peor a Jasper, él no tenía esperanzas de que Bella lograra salir bien librada de ese embarazo y el saber que estaba así era lo peor… me importaba mucho y yo sufría con él de la misma forma en que sufro con Edward, el hilo de su vida está atado al de ella.

Además… también me importa Bella. Ella no se merece sufrir como hasta ahora. No la veo mucho, tampoco llegamos a ser grandes amigas como pensé que podríamos ser, pero aún así me parece que se las ve negras al estar encerrada todo el tiempo, atada a una cama y un tanque de oxígeno, además, sin tener la seguridad de si va a vivir o no.

_Pov Rosalie _

Me encontraba en la habitación de Bella. Mi hermano había pasado la noche ahí y como Bella no paso buena noche, mi hermano no pudo dormir, así que por la mañana cuando me desperté, vine a hacerle el relevo. Él se fue a descansar y yo me quedé con ella. Cuando me di cuenta de que Jasper estaba en la puerta de la habitación, me miró de manera significativa, se acercó a su hermana y le dio un beso. Yo también me acerqué a ella y le di un beso. Salí de la habitación y borré la sonrisa que siempre intentaba mantener en su presencia. No se puede decir que seamos confidentes, pero en los momentos difíciles ella estuvo ahí para apoyarme… y yo hago lo mismo con ella.

Creo que nadie piensa que ella va a estar bien, a pesar de que la misma Bella lo asegura, ni ella lo piensa. Pero yo la conozco y he estado lo suficiente en un lugar similar al suyo para saber a lo que se refiere en realidad. Para ella lo más importante no es su salud, sino la de sus bebés y mientras logre hacerlos nacer sanos y salvos, su propia vida es algo secundario. Sin embargo, me preocupa lo mucho que Edward no lo ve así… él jamás podría entenderlo y no sé qué va a pasar si Bella no logra salir con vida. Temía por mi hermano, por Bella, Emmett y toda la familia.

… UNOS DIAS MÁS TARDE…

_Pov Bella _

Era un día tranquilo, si es que alguno podía catalogarse como tal últimamente. Era una comida familiar y esta vez pude asistir al comedor con todos porque me estaba sintiendo mejor. Para este punto todo el tiempo era una lucha constante por mantenerme bien. Ya casi no me dejaban levantarme de la cama, porque me faltaban las fuerzas y el aliento con el mínimo esfuerzo. Carlisle me mantenía en la habitación de abajo, para evitar las escaleras a toda costa, siempre en cama recostada de un lado y otro, nunca mirando al techo y casi todo el tiempo tenía el oxígeno puesto. Al principio me quejé mucho, pero pronto me di cuenta de que lo necesitaba.

Así que esa era básicamente mi vida, estar en cama, con el oxígeno, mucho cuidado en lo que comía y tomaba, cada pastilla justo a su hora… revisiones constantes de Carlisle, nunca estar sola y soportar las piernas hinchadas todo el tiempo.

Era difícil, lo más difícil que haya hecho en mi vida, porque todo el tiempo me sentía mal y tenía miedo. Pero lo soportaba por mis bebés, sólo por ellos hacía todos los esfuerzos. Y estaba a punto de lograrlo, dentro de unos días más Carlisle y el ginecólogo que era de su confianza me tenían programada una cesárea. Sólo tenía que aguantar unos días más y mis bebés estarían a salvo… y yo también.

Por todo eso el estar aquí sentada con la familia en el comedor, me parecía como un premio, hoy me sentí un poco mejor y me dejaron levantarme de la cama. Todo bien, de momento nos encontrábamos en silencio, uno muy cómodo.

Pero de repente sentí una humedad en mi cuerpo, fue tibia y abundante, quise mirarme pero el abultado vientre no me permitió verme las piernas. Me asusté, fue un pánico instantáneo ¿y si era sangre? ¿Qué pasaría con mis bebés?

- Carlisle – lo llamé y él me miró al igual que todos los demás, vi la cara de preocupación en todos por como había sonado mi tono de urgencia. Inmediatamente Carlisle se puso de pie y fue hacia mí, supo que algo andaba mal con la simple expresión de mi rostro.

- Has roto aguas – me dijo al estar muy cerca y ver el líquido que continuó saliendo ahora en pequeñas cantidades. - ¿Has tenido dolor? ¿Contracciones? – preguntó de inmediato.

- Tuve algunas hace rato, muy tenues… no les di importancia – agregué asustada. ¿Qué pasaría ahora?

- Está bien – intentó calmarme – Es normal que tengas algunas contracciones aunque no estés en trabajo de parto.

- Ahora estoy teniendo otra –le dije en el instante en que sentí mi vientre endurecerse, aunque esta vez la intensidad fue mayor que las anteriores y causó algo de dolor – Me duele – aclaré y él puso ambas manos sobre mí para sentir la intensidad de la contracción, poco después frunció el seño.

- Bella, vamos a tener que adelantar la cesárea, hay que hacerla ahora mismo – me informó y pude escuchar algunas exclamaciones de sorpresa a mí alrededor, me quedé helada.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? –preguntó mamá que estaba justo detrás de mí, nunca la escuché levantarse de su puesto. Entonces la miré y vi que Edward estaba a su lado, ambos asustados.

- Parece que sí está en trabajo de parto. –declaró él.

- Pero dijiste que no puede, que es demasiado peligroso para ella. –habló mamá al borde de la histeria.

- Por eso hay que hacer ahora la cesárea. Vámonos al hospital.

- Edward. –le hablé y él se acuclilló a mi lado, tomándome de la mano. -¿Puedes traer mis cosas? –hacía más de una semana que tenía la maleta lista previniendo que algo así sucediera.

Él asintió me besó la frente al ponerse de pie se fue, al parecer se había quedado sin palabras, helado por el miedo. Y la verdad lo entendí, yo estaba igual. Ya Carlisle me había explicado como la cesárea era la única opción más o menos segura que tenía para que ellos nacieran, porque un parto natural… era demasiado para mí, para que sobreviviera. Pensando en eso programó la cirugía para un poco antes de la fecha esperada del nacimiento, sin embargo, mi cuerpo se estaba adelantando aún más.

Y como un frío recordatorio de todo lo que estaba por venir los sentí moverse en mi interior, encajando partes de su cuerpo en el mío y medio segundo después sentí mi corazón acelerándose, no sé si por el miedo o la enfermedad.

-Tienes que estar tranquila Bella, respira – me indicó con cuidado. Con delicadeza me ayudó a levantarme de la silla y me ayudó a caminar hasta el garaje. Pensé que me derrumbaría en ese momento, pero sentí alguien cogerme del otro lado. Y vi a mi hermano Emmett que me miró con una sonrisa. Sabía que era fingida, pues ésta no llegó hasta sus ojos.

Me metieron con cuidado en el mercedes de Carlisle. Mamá se metió conmigo, dándome la mano – Edward ponte adelante que yo vaya con Bella. Rosalie, ¿Puedes conducir tú? – le preguntó a Rosalie.

-¿Por qué ella? – escuche a mi hermano Jasper.

-Vosotros dos estáis demasiado alterados para venir en este coche y mucho menos para conducir – dijo seriamente.

-Está bien – dijo resignado y se metió en el Jeep de Emmett quien ya está en el asiento del conductor y Alice sentada detrás.

_Pov Carlisle _

En el camino al hospital pensé mil cosas, calculé los tiempos y posibilidades. Por eso le pedí a Rose que manejara y yo me fui en el asiento de atrás junto con Esme y Bella, dejando a Edward de copiloto, mi hija mantendría la cabeza fría para conducir mientras yo estaba cerca de Bella por si me necesitaba, además, pude tomar el teléfono para llamar a los médicos para la cesárea. Primero fue el ginecólogo, quien de inmediato prometió iba en camino. Pero después el anestesiólogo no contestó su teléfono. Maldije por dentro, sin él, la cesárea no era posible. Decidí esperar un poco para llamarlo de nuevo. También llamé al hospital para que me prepararan una habitación, un quirófano y tuvieran lista una cama en terapia intensiva, sólo por si acaso. Cuando los demás me escucharon pedir eso último, vi la desesperación en sus ojos y les aseguré que la posibilidad era remota, me estaba pasando de precavido.

Cuando llegamos al hospital pasaron a Bella en camilla hasta la sala de urgencias, a un cubículo para prepararla para la cirugía. Sólo yo pude ir con ella.

- Bella, me voy a salir un minuto para que te ayuden con la bata ¿está bien? –le dije y ella asintió. – Tranquila, estoy preparando todo. –ella asintió de nuevo.

Salí del cubículo y le llamé de nuevo al anestesiólogo, cuando no contestó le pedí a la mujer en la recepción que lo localizara a él o a cualquier otro anestesiólogo que pudiera asistir, aunque de todas formas eso no nos sería de mucha ayuda, pues el más cercano debería ir desde Seattle o Port Ángeles cuando menos.

Poco después las enfermeras me avisaron que Bella estaba lista y fui con ella, ya tenía una mascarilla de oxígeno y le estaban terminando de colocar un monitor para que leyera constantemente sus signos vitales.

- Voy a necesitar hacerle un ecocardiograma. –avisé a las enfermeras para que prepararan el aparato. En cuanto terminaron de colocarle el monitor una de ellas se fue y la otra se dispuso a ponerle el suero a Bella. – Cariño, recuéstate sobre tu lado izquierdo. –le indiqué y la ayudé a hacerlo, intentando con eso prevenir que los bebés tuvieran daño. – El ginecólogo no debe tardar. –le informé para calmarla.

Poco después llegaron con el ecocardiograma y se lo realicé tan rápido como pude. Encontré lo que esperaba. Su corazón estaba luchando, latía con ritmos desiguales y apenas hacía que circulara sangre suficiente, las cosas se veían mal, teníamos que practicar la cirugía lo más pronto posible.

Cuando llegó el ginecólogo lo dejé a solas con ella para que la revisara, por fortuna no tardó mucho, sin embargo, las noticias no fueron buenas. Bella estaba en trabajo de parto más avanzado de lo que yo pensaba, de lo que se podía esperar. Le pusimos otro monitor para los bebés, por lo menos ellos parecían estar bien. Y así pasaron unos minutos más, todavía no teníamos noticias de ningún anestesiólogo y las contracciones de Bella eran cada vez más fuertes y seguidas. Pude ver el dolor que le causaban cada vez y cómo con cada una su corazón se aceleraba mucho, al mismo tiempo en que el su respiración se agitaba y parecía insuficiente a pesar del oxígeno.

- Voy a llamar a Esme para que venga. –le dije a Bella y ella me sonrió un poco. Salí del cubículo junto con el ginecólogo, necesitaba hablar antes con él. - ¿Qué vamos a hacer?

- Esperar que alguien pueda darle la anestesia, no hay forma de practicar la cesárea con ella despierta.

- ¿Y si no hay anestesiólogo? –pregunté queriendo que me diera una solución, pues a estas alturas a mí ya se me habían acabado, ni todos los conocimientos ni la experiencia que tenía pudieron prepararme para resolver una situación así.

- Esa es tu área. –me dijo muy serio. – Si ella estuviera sana con confianza atendería su parto, pero sólo tú sabes cómo está su corazón.

- No está bien, no está nada bien. –suspiré pensando no sólo en cómo resolver aquello, sino en cómo iba a poder decírselo a Esme y Edward.

- ¿Cómo va la futura mamá? –preguntó de repente otro médico que iba llegando, era un pediatra, yo lo conocía de vista.

- Está difícil. –respondió el ginecólogo, bueno, por lo menos él tuvo la cabeza fría para llamar a alguien que atendiera a los bebés cuando nacieran. –Como te comenté tiene insuficiencia cardiaca estadio IV, el problema es que se encuentra en trabajo de parto y no tenemos anestesiólogo. –con esa breve explicación vi palidecer un poco al pediatra.

- Quizás yo pueda… darle anestesia general… -dije tratando de calcular dosis, yo usualmente no hacía eso, sólo rara vez con pacientes en terapia intensiva y era algo muy diferente a esto.

- No, anestesia general no es una opción. –dijo tajante el pediatra. –Y menos si no la da un anestesiólogo experto. Con eso los bebés terminan en terapia intensiva.

Con ese comentario mis esperanzas se fueron al suelo. En ese tipo de circunstancias cuando tienes una opción buena para la mamá y mala para el bebé y otra contraria, como médicos la prioridad es la madre, pero la elección siempre es de ella y Bella jamás elegiría poner el bienestar de sus bebés debajo del suyo. Nunca aceptaría la anestesia general que era riesgosa para los productos y buena para ella, preferiría arriesgar más su vida.

No había ya otra salida, Bella iba a someterse a un parto normal y yo sabía bien que las posibilidades de que lo lograra eran casi inexistentes. Entonces, como sintiendo que ya no tenía tiempo, me dirigí hacia la sala de espera donde tendría que darles las peores noticias a la familia, esta vez no de un desconocido, sino a mi propia familia.

- La dejo en sus manos unos minutos. Tengo que avisarle a mi esposa cómo está su hija. –suspiré y sentí a ambos hombres mirándome con pesar, definitivamente esta era la por pesadilla de cualquier médico, tener en tus manos la vida de alguien a quien amas y saber que no hay mucho que puedas hacer.

_Pov Esme _

Todos en la sala de espera, estábamos nerviosos, preocupados, cuando vi salir a Carlisle y aproximarse con pasos lentos y pesar en la mirada, eso me dijo más que cualquier palabra, mi hija estaba mal, mi hija iba a morir. Me quedé ahí mirándolo preocupada hasta que llegó y empezó a hablar viéndome a los ojos.

- Las cosas están complicadas. –suspiró. – No hemos podido localizar a ningún anestesiólogo para la cesárea y el trabajo de parto de Bella está muy avanzado. Si siguen así las cosas… va a tener que ser un parto normal. –dijo con toda seriedad y conforme hablaba palideció aún más.

- Eso no puede ser – murmuré - Tú dijiste que ella no puede soportar un parto, que su corazón jamás lo resistiría.

- Lo sé. Estamos haciendo todo lo posible –vi en sus ojos el dolor y la disculpa, pero eso era lo de menos.

Me acababa de decir que mi hija moriría y no había nada que se pudiera hacer para evitarlo. Me sentí impotente por no poder protegerla, enojada con la vida por ser tan injusta con mi niña, abrumada por el dolor de perderla. Todo al mismo tiempo y no supe qué hacer. Porque no había nada que yo pudiera hacer.

_Pov Edward _

Escuché a mi padre darnos la noticia y me quedé estático, sintiéndome enfermo de puro pesar. Bella iba a morir y todo era mi culpa, de estúpida irresponsabilidad. Por no ser precavido, por no cuidarla como debí hacerlo. Yo la estaba asesinando. Su vida iba a terminar con eso la mía también, porque no podría vivir ni un minuto con el dolor y la culpa de lo que había hecho. No podría vivir sin mi Bella, sin su voz, o su olor, sin una sonrisa suya, a pesar de que todo estuviera mal. Sin sus palabras de consuelo, a pesar que yo no las merecía. No podría vivir sin sentirla cerca, a mi lado y entre mis brazos.

_Quédate solo un minuto, _

_Hablemos de otra cosa que no sea de amor. _

_No quiero hablar de nada de lo que nos pasa, _

_Hablando claro me siento perdido. _

_Pov Emmett_

Carlisle nos dio la noticia y quise moverme, golpear a alguien o algo, pero me quedé estático, incapaz de siquiera articular una palabra. Iba a suceder, Bella perdería la vida, eso contra lo que siempre luchamos, de lo que toda la vida quise protegerla… simplemente le quedaban… ¿minutos? ¿Horas? Ella se había entregado como cordero para un sacrificio. De repente sentí la mano de Rosalie en la mía y la apreté con fuerza, aunque en realidad no había consuelo. Nada servía de consuelo sabiendo que iba a perder a mí hermana.

_Pov Jasper _

Instantáneamente busqué la mano de Alice y la tomé, ella me correspondió. Quise abrazarla para poder sostenerme, pero no me moví. Seguí esperando a que Carlisle nos dijera que no era cierto, que mi hermana no estaba a punto de morir. Sin embargo eso no pasó y todos nos quedamos así por instantes, como congelados en el tiempo, como si al estar estáticos la vida de Bella se prolongara más. Era increíble como durante el embarazo de Bella y por su estado de salud, todos parecíamos más unidos pues, la mayoría compartíamos el sentimiento de preocupación. Y eso que nos unía a todos lo íbamos a perder, pues mi hermana iba a morir…

_Pov Rosalie _

Escuché a mi papá y lo vi lleno de pena, nunca antes le encontré esa mirada, ni cuando mamá murió. Tal vez porque en esa ocasión la vida de ella no estuvo en sus manos. Yo era pequeña, pero recordaba la muerte de mi madre, era algo que jamás podría olvidar. Los miré a todos con las mismas expresiones y me detuve más en Esme. Perder a mi bebé que no conocí casi acabó conmigo ¿cómo sería perder a tu hija adolescente? Después de haberla visto crecer y haberla cuidado siempre. Ni siquiera podía imaginarme esa dimensión de dolor. Después busqué la mano de Emmett y él me la apretó fuerte. Era lo menos que podía hacer, ofrecerle un apoyo y estar a su lado siempre que me necesitara.

_Pov Alice _

Cuando papá terminó de hablar instantáneamente tomé la mano de Jasper, anticipando que aunque no había forma de ahorrarle el dolor, iba a necesitar a alguien a su lado. Era horrible, la vida de Bella no sólo estaba en peligro, sino que casi con seguridad… ella no iba a lograrlo. Eso terminaría por destrozar a la familia, a Esme, Emmett, Jasper… Edward… a mi papá. Pude sentir que todo se desmoronaba en ese instante. Pero trataría de ser fuerte y mantenerme en pie, lo haría por Jasper y los demás.

_Narrador externo _

-Entra conmigo, Esme – le dijo a su mujer cogiéndola de la mano. Emmett agarró a Carlisle del brazo.

-Yo también quiero verla – dijo con voz ruda y sin soltar a Rosalie.

-Emmett… - comenzó diciendo pero Edward lo interrumpió.

-Emmett tiene razón. No puedes decir que va a morir y no dejar que vayamos a verla… - dijo, las lágrimas caían y él se las quitó rápidamente,

-Yo no he dicho que vaya a morir – intentó rectificar Carlisle.

-Has dicho que será un parto normal y nos has repetido que el corazón de mi hermana no lo soportaría – dijo Jasper seriamente.

-Tienen razón – Rosalie se acercó a los chicos. Así como Alice – O entramos todos o nadie – dijo. Se sintió mal, pues se trataba de la hija de Esme.

-Está bien, pero nada de alterarla, ya tiene suficiente – dijo seriamente. Todos caminaron detrás de él. Cuando el ginecólogo y el pediatra los vieron entrar a todos miraron confusos a Carlisle – Necesitaban verla antes de que fuéramos a quirófano – les indicó. Los dos médicos asintieron. Carlisle dirigió a su familia a donde se encontraba Bella.

-Bells… - Emmett fue el primero en hablar cuando estuvieron dentro. Bella los miró a todos, y vio la preocupación en sus rostros y el miedo, pero ella estaba igual. Emmett y Jasper se acercaron a ella con cuidado de no tirar ninguno de los aparatos. Ninguno de los hermanos sabia que decir, solo están allí acariciando a su hermana, como cuando era pequeña.

-Te quiero enana – le dijo Jasper sonriendo, acercó su rostro hacia el de su hermana, con mucho cuidado, y le dio un beso en la frente, una lagrima calló en la frente de Bella. Él se la limpio con cuidado.

-Te quiero mucho pequeña… - dijo Emmett, esta vez fue Bella quien sonrió, pues Emmett parecía no ser capaz de fingir. Con cuidado se quitó la mascarilla. Carlisle tuvo intención de decirle algo, pero vio que en ese momento no podía meterse. Se incorporó con cuidado, a pesar de los dolores que estaba sintiendo no quería que su familia le viera peor de lo que aparentaba y le dio un beso a Emmett. Con cuidado se movió y le dio otro a Jasper.

-Yo también os quiero – dijo llorando. Volvió a echarse para atrás y Jasper la ayudo a ponerse la mascarilla de nuevo. Ella sabía que sus hermanos se estaban despidiendo por lo que podría pasar, y eso le dolía. Pues ellos y todos estaban sufriendo por su culpa. Los dos hermanos se levantaron y Rosalie y Alice fueron a sentarse. Ambas sonrieron a Bella.

-Bella, sé que no hemos tenido mucha confianza y que no somos amigas, pero quiero que sepas que me alegro por todo lo que has hecho con mi hermano, y de que seas tú a quien tiene a su lado – dijo Alice sonriendo. Bella intentó sonreír con ella pero tuvo una contracción de nuevo y no pudo evitar el grito de dolor. Carlisle miró seriamente el monitor. Cuando Bella parecía calmarse Rosalie le sonrió.

-Gracias – le dijo con sinceridad – Estuviste cuando dije que estaba embarazada, sin recriminarme nada. Y me apoyaste cuando perdí al bebé. Espero que todo acabe bien, porque sé que tú, mi hermana y yo podemos llegar a ser buenas amigas a pesar de las circunstancias – dijo sonriéndole. Bella sonrió de nuevo. Las dos hermanas se levantaron para dar paso a Edward. Quien le costó reaccionar y sentarse en la cama donde su novia estaba a punto de dar a luz a dos criaturas que eran de los dos, aunque en ese momento ella perdería la vida. El tenía esperanzas y confianza en su padre. Y esperaba que el hiciera un milagro. Cuando se sentó en la cama, Bella con cuidado levantó la mano y agarró la barbilla de su novio para que levantara la mirada y la mirara a los ojos. Edward estaba llorando y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. Bella cuando le miró también se puso a llorar.

-No llores… - le susurró ella, con trabajo pues acababa de tener otra contracción. Levantó su mano y aparto sus lágrimas en vano pues nuevas aparecieron en sus ojos.

-Te necesito… - susurro Edward entre sollozos. Bella sonrió, pero se lamentaba de tener que hacer que su familia pasara por eso.

-No me va a pasar nada – dijo ella intentado que su voz sonara creíble, ni ella misma sabía cómo estaba y tampoco qué iba a pasar.

-Te necesitamos… - repitió Edward en plural - ¿Qué será de mí y de los bebés sin ti? – Le susurró – No nos puedes dejar – parecía que se lo estaba pidiendo.

-Voy a estar siempre con vosotros – dijo Bella sonriendo. En su frase no decía si viva o muerta simplemente que estaría – sólo prométeme que si algo me pasa, cuidarás a nuestros bebés, y que les hablarás mucho de mí – dijo ella llorando – Prométeme que seguirás adelante, con nuestros hijos… - le pidió. Bella a pesar de tener dieciséis años, con todo lo que le había pasado durante la vida era una chica muy madura.

-No me pidas eso… - le murmuró Edward. Bella se tenso por una contracción y comenzó a toser. Carlisle se acercó rápidamente.

-Bella… - la llamó. Ella levanto el rostro y asintió.

-Estoy bien – les dijo a todos. Carlisle volvió a alejarse – Prométemelo – le pidió de nuevo a Edward.

-Lo prometo – dijo con la voz entrecortada y con mucha dificultad. Bella se levantó la mascarilla con las lágrimas cayendo.

-Bésame – le pidió a Edward. El suspiró, y la besó, pensando que posiblemente sería el último beso que le iba a dar a la persona que mas había amado en su vida, y a la única que amaría. Toda la familia miraba la escena llorando. Era injusto lo que les estaba pasando. Cuando se separaron del beso, Edward se levantó para dejar a Esme acercarse.

Se puso al lado de su padre y su hermana Alice, quien lo abrazó fuertemente por un momento, son soltar la mano de Jasper. Esme se sentó en la cama de su hija. La miró a los ojos, las dos estaban llorando por el momento.

-Mi niña… - dijo acariciando su pelo. Esme no sabía que decir. No podía creer que esto estuviera pasando.

-Llama a papá – le pidió Bella rápidamente. Esme sonrió, su hija nunca cambiaba.

-Claro que si mi vida, ahora mismo lo llamaré – le dijo suspirando. Esme no pudo más y no le importó que Bella estuviera conectada a un montón de cables. La envolvió en sus brazos y la abrazo fuertemente. Bella con esfuerzo le correspondió el abrazo.

-Tú y tus hermanos sois lo mejor que me ha pasado nunca… - le susurró Esme al oído – No me importa los disgustos que me deis, porque vais a seguir siendo mis niños. Mis bebés - Esme no podía controlar el llanto y costaba mucho entenderla.

-Yo también te amo mucho mamá – le dijo Bella sonriendo. En ese momento entro el ginecólogo.

-Ya es hora – dijo mirando a Carlisle. Este asintió y miró a su familia.

-Tenéis que salir – dijo con pesar.

-Mamá, llama a papá y dile que le quiero y que no importa lo que pasara, sino lo que me ha demostrado a mi estos meses – dijo con trabajo, para levantar la voz – Y a los chicos que los quiero y que se que serán unos tíos estupendos – dijo refriéndose a sus amigos.

-Por supuesto mi vida – dijo Esme sonriendo. Le dio un beso en la frente deteniéndose para recordar lo que es sentir a su hija. Y se levantó. Emmett la ayudó a sostenerse en pie pues sentía que en cualquier momento se derrumbaría. Rosalie abrazaba a Edward que iba llorando y Alice a Jasper.

-Ha llegado el momento, Bella – le dijo Carlisle y ella asintió. Él se apartó las lágrimas que tenia por el momento que acababa de vivir. Y junto a los celadores llevaron a Bella a la sala de parto.

**BUENAS! **

**TENGO QUE DECIR Y ADMITIR QUE ESTE ES UNO DE MIS CAPITULOS DE LOS QUE HE ESCRITO HASTA EL MOMENTO. TAMBIEN RECONOZCO QUE HE RECIVIDO MUCHISIMA AYUDA DE kikyo88 Y SE LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO PORQUE SIN ELLA NO SE QUE SERIA AHORA DE MI NI DE LA HISTORIA, PORQUE ME A SACADO DE MUCHOS BACHES AJAJAJ **

**BUENO, APARTE DE ESO, OS QUIERO DECIR QUE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, AUNQUE ESE ES UN DESEA QUE TENGO SIEMPRE YA LA SABEIS Y TAMBIEN ESPERO QUE COMENTEIS MUCHO, ME SUBE MUCHO EL ANIMO LEER VUESTROS COMENTARIOS. **

**TAMBIEN COMO EN LOS ANTERIORES OS DIGO QUE COMO TENGO EL PROXIMO CAPITULO SUBIDO OS PUEDO PASAR UN ADELANTO. QUIERO PEDIR POR FAVOR, QUE A LAS QUE NO TENEIS CUENTA SI QUEREIS UN COMENTARIO ME DEJEIS ALGUN LADO PARA PODER MANDAROSLO. ASÍ COMO TAMBIEN DIGO QUE ME HACE FALTA EL COMENTARIO PARA SABER QUE QUEREIS EL ADELANTO. **

**UNBESOOOOOO (kk' **

**OSQUIEROOO (LL' **


	24. Chapter 24

**CAPITULO: 23 **

_Pov Edward _

Estaba hundido. La iba a perder, Esme estaba sentada con ella en la cama. Y veía como las dos lloraban, me estaba destrozando por dentro. Mi hermana Alice me abrazaba, y mi padre tenía su mano en mi hombro. Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas poder cambiarme con Bella, ser yo quien estuviera en su lugar. Y me arrepentía de haberle prometido que seguiría adelante, porque sabía que no sería así, sin ella mi vida no tenía sentido alguno. Uno de los médicos entró en la sala donde nos encontrábamos todos.

-Ya es hora – dijo mirando a mi padre, quien asintió y nos miró a todos.

-Tenéis que salir – dijo lentamente, creo que yo no era el único que no quería salir de esa habitación. Quería quedarme con ella, tenerla delante de mis ojos.

-Mamá, llama a papá y dile que le quiero y que no importa lo que pasara, sino lo que me ha demostrado a mí estos meses – dijo mi Bella, intentó alzar la voz, pero apenas sonó en un tono normal – Y a los chicos que los quiero y que sé que serán unos tíos estupendos – dijo mirándome a mí y refiriéndose a nuestros amigos, tenía razón, tenía que llamarlos, Tanya me pidió que con cualquier cosa la llamara.

-Por supuesto mi vida – dijo Esme sonriendo. Le dio un beso en la frente, con mucho cuidado, estuvo un rato así y después se levantó. Emmett ayudó a Esme, pues todos sentíamos que no tendría fuerzas para caminar. Rosalie se acercó a mí y me abrazó fuertemente, hacía mucho tiempo que no abrazaba a mi hermana. Yo en ningún momento dejé de llorar, todo esto era demasiado. Alice le daba consuelo a Jasper quien también iba llorando. Salimos lentamente de la sala. Ninguno nos queríamos separar de allí. Fuimos por un momento a la entrada del hospital para que Esme pudiera llamar a Charlie pues dentro no se podía. Cuando estuvimos fuera y sentí el aire por todo mi cuerpo me derrumbé quedando en el suelo de rodillas.

-Edward… - sentí las brazos de mis dos hermanas a mi alrededor me estaban abrazando. Hacía muchos años que no nos abrazábamos los tres juntos – No te pongas así, Bella es fuerte, estará bien – me susurró Rosalie en el oído.

-¿Y si no?, ¿Y si algo le pasa?, ¿Y si la pierdo? – en mi cabeza había demasiadas cosas y no podía pensar con claridad.

-Tienes que ser fuerte, por ella – me dijo esta vez Alice.

-Ven Edward – me llamó Esme, Emmett todavía la tenía abrazada y ahora Jasper estaba junto a ellos. Yo me levanté lentamente, pues no estaba seguro de mis fuerzas. Esme me tendió su mano separándome de un poco de sus hijos – Sé que duele. A mí también me duele, pero tenemos que ser fuertes por ella, no nos podemos dejar vencer, y tenemos que tener confianza en tu padre – me dijo llorando tanto como yo. Después me acercó a ella y me abrazó fuerte. Al separarnos ella volvió a los brazos de Emmett y Jasper y yo a los de mis hermanas – Voy a llamar a Charlie – dijo sacando su móvil y marcando el numero, estuvo esperando – No lo coge – dijo seriamente – Charlie, soy Esme. Estamos en el hospital, Bella se ha puesto de parto y no le pueden hacer la cesaría, cuando oigas este mensaje ven para aquí ella te quiere con nosotros – dijo intentando aguantar las lagrimas.

-¿No estaba? – preguntó Emmett algo rudo.

-No, me salto el contestador – le dijo su madre, y se apoyó en su pecho.

-No cambia… cuando se le necesita nunca está… - dijo Emmett negando.

-Voy a llamar a Tanya – dije apartándome del abrazo de mis hermanas. Saqué mi móvil y la llamé el pitido sonó dos veces y después contestó.

-¿Qué pasa Edward? – me preguntó, sin ni siquiera saludar, por una parte lo agradecí.

-Es Bella, se ha puesto de parto, y no le pueden hacer la cesaría… - dije sollozando.

-¿¡Qué! Eso no puede ser… - me gritó y después se lamentó - ¿Dónde estás ahora? – preguntó rápidamente.

-¿Qué pasa? – escuche a Jake al otro lado del teléfono.

-Bella se ha puesto de parto – le contesto Tanya, y escuché varias voces a la vez - ¡Callad! Edward ¿Dónde estás? – me volvió a preguntar.

-En el hospital, ahora acaban de llevar a Bella a quirófano. ¿Podéis venir? – pregunte.

-Estamos en un atasco, ha habido un accidente en una de las carreteras de Seattle y estamos aquí parados… fuera de los coches, llevamos un buen rato. No sé cuánto tardaremos en cuanto estemos vamos para allí – me dijo.

-Está bien – le contesté – Hasta dentro de un rato – y les colgué – Tardarán en llegar, están en un atasco – les dije a la familia.

-Vamos dentro a esperar… - dijo Jasper. Se separó de su madre y abrazó a mi hermana. Así como Rose que fue para donde estaba Emmett, yo miré a éste y le dije que yo me quedaba con Esme. Quien me sonrió cuando vio que yo la abrazaba.

Entramos en una pequeña sala que había entre cuidados intensivos y quirófanos. Alice y Rosalie estaban sentadas, a diferencia de los demás que nos sentábamos y nos levantábamos inquietos. Todo lo que estaba pasando era mi culpa, Bella estaba mal por mi culpa, iba a perderla por mi culpa.

-No es justo, nada de esto debería estar pasando - empecé a decir todo lo que estaba pensando, no por una razón específica sino por simple desesperación. - Ella nunca debió embarazarse, fue un error, todo ha sido un error...

- ¿Disculpa? -escuché la voz de Rosalie y antes de mirarla supe que estaba furiosa - ¿Cómo te atreves? Estás hablando de la vida de tus hijos. Deberías amarlos y en lugar de eso piensas que son un error – dijo enojada, la miré a la cara y me veía seriamente.

- No es eso... es que Bella... -traté de defenderme, sin saber muy bien cómo ni querer desquitar toda mi frustración en ella.

- Mejor guarda silencio, Edward, no sabes lo que estás diciendo – dijo mi hermana, ella tampoco quería discutir, pues sabía que de haber querido hubiera continuado.

-Edward tiene razón – dijo Jasper – Mi hermana jamás debió quedar embarazada – dijo seriamente. Separándose un poco de Alice – Si algo le pasa a mi hermana hoy te juro que haré que te arrepientas toda la vida, porque todo es tu maldita culpa – me dijo seriamente.

-Basta. No quiero escucharos más. Bella esta en un quirófano, dando a luz a tus hijos Edward – dijo Esme mirándome seriamente – Tus sobrinos Jasper – dijo mirando a su hijo esta vez – y es posible que mi hija no salga con vida de ese quirófano y vosotros estáis discutiendo. No podéis parar ni por un momento. Las cosas han pasado y punto. Son tus hijos y tú no tienes la culpa de lo que ha pasado. No tienes que arrepentirte de eso – dijo acercándose a mí.

-¿Y si la perdemos…? – susurré llorando. Esme no me contestó y me abrazo fuertemente.

_Pov Carlisle_

Estábamos en una sala especial para partos, con batas y guantes puestos. Todo listo para enfrentar las circunstancias. En una esquina el pediatra tenía una cuna caliente preparada con material para dos bebés y dadas las circunstancias de Bella estaba prevenido… quizás ambas criaturas necesitarían cuidados especiales.

El ginecólogo había puesto a Bella recostada mirando al techo con las piernas en los estribos especiales, como era necesario para cualquier parto. Eso no ayudaba al corazón de Bella, pero no existía otra posición para hacerlos nacer. Ya la tenía acomodada con las telas estériles alrededor de sus piernas y estaba preparado para atenderla.

Yo estaba justo al lado derecho de ella, del izquierdo se encontraba el monitor de sus signos vitales, tenía todo lo que se me ocurrió pudiera necesitar. Ordené trajeran un desfibrilador por si su corazón se detenía y era necesario usarlo, también pedí toda clase de medicamentos que me ayudaran a mantenerlo funcionando y los necesarios para sedarla en caso de que necesitara intubarla para que continuara viva. La cama en terapia intensiva que pedí por mera precaución ahora me parecía indispensable… si teníamos suerte y todo salía bien, ese era el mejor lugar para Bella. En realidad, en este punto nada más había dos opciones, la terapia intensiva… o que Bella no lo lograra.

Además había varias enfermeras ahí, expertas ayudando a cada uno de los médicos y otra para ir y venir por más material en caso de que fuera necesario. Y ordenamos al banco de sangre varias unidades, por si eran necesarias, aquí dentro teníamos una ya lista y las demás las estaban preparando. Definitivamente Bella tendría la mejor atención que se le pudiera dar, sólo esperaba que eso y sus deseos de vivir fueran suficientes.

Con cada nueva contracción el ginecólogo le indicaba que pujara, eso ayudaría al primer bebé a salir más rápido. Bella hacía cada esfuerzo tan grande como podía y siempre se reflejaba en su estado, la mascarilla con oxígeno no le ayudaba a respirar mejor, el monitor marcaba lo apresurado de su corazón junto con lo bajo de su presión arterial… pésimo signo. Además con cada minuto que pasaba, la cantidad de oxígeno en su sangre era menor, ya se encontraba por debajo de lo normal. Todo eso combinado me hacía pensar que ella perdería el conocimiento pronto, quizás antes de lo esperado.

- De nuevo. Lo estás haciendo bien, tu bebé casi está aquí. –le dijo el ginecólogo animándola.

Ella se esforzó todo lo que pudo y aunque desde mi posición no veía bien, pude adivinar que el primer bebé salió, no lo escuché llorar de inmediato, pero no debería preocuparme por eso, mi deber era cuidar a Bella. Miré el monitor y mientras el aparato se encargaba de tomar nuevamente la presión sanguínea, yo preparé en una jeringa medicamento, si estaba más baja que antes, lo usaría. Cuando vi la cifra, no dudé y se lo puse, eso la ayudaría a mejorar, a que resistiera un poco más. Revisé que la mascarilla estuviera bien acomodada y luego de cerciorarme de que así era, volví preocuparme por el bebé, todavía no lo escuchaba llorar.

- Carlisle… -dijo Bella mi nombre con trabajo y en sus ojos vi la preocupación, yo asentí y busqué al pediatra, quien tenía al niño en la cuna.

- ¿Cómo está el bebé? –pregunté ansioso, pero antes de que alguno de los hombres pudiera responderme, se escuchó un llanto estridente llenar la habitación.

- La bebé. –me corrigió el pediatra. –Escúchala por ti mismo.

Sonreí un poco y luego me acerqué para murmurarle a Bella en el oído.

- Tu hija está muy bien, escúchala. Felicidades. –le dije en voz baja y luego besé su frente antes de concentrarme de nuevo en el trabajo. - ¿Cómo va el sangrado? –pregunté el ginecólogo.

- Está controlado. Acabo de sacar una placenta. –me respondió sin alzar la mirada de su sitio.

- ¿Y el otro bebé? –quise saber, si no estaba bien acomodado todo se complicaría porque a final de cuentas habríamos de realizar una cesárea con anestesia general… con todo y lo que eso implicaba.

- Abocado. –me respondió y suspiré de alivio. – Pero este aún no ha roto la fuente. Voy a romperla yo.

Las contracciones de Bella siguieron con su mismo ritmo, eso era bueno, pues aún en una mujer sana el parto de gemelos no era cosa fácil. El ginecólogo continuó dándole ánimos y el pediatra terminó de asegurarse de que la bebé estuviera bien y la envolvió en una manta. Yo seguí viendo los signos de Bella preocupándome más cada vez que su corazón latía más de prisa y lograba menos resultados, por un momento, inclusive tuve que hablarle a Bella, pues parecía perder el conocimiento.

- Bella, abre los ojos. –le indiqué con voz firme y sus párpados temblaron un poco. – No te rindas, Bella ¿no quieres ver a tu bebé? –con esas palabras logró abrir los ojos y vi que el pediatra ya estaba llegando al lado mío con la niña envuelta como un pequeño paquete rosado.

Se la acercó y Bella pudo mirar el rostro de su niña, ahora dormida. Vi como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas, que al derramarse se confundieron con las gotas de sudor que perlaban su rostro.

- Puedes darle un beso. –le dije mientras le alzaba la mascarilla de oxígeno por un momento. Eso no lo hice como médico, sino como el abuelo de la pequeña criatura que necesitaba conocer a su mamá.

Bella la besó con rapidez y yo volví a ponerle el oxígeno.

-Elisabeth Cullen Swan – susurró, su voz fue muy bajita pero la entendí y no pude evitar emocionarme de que le pusiera ese nombre. En ese momento adiviné que vino otra contracción porque ella se tensó por el dolor. El pediatra también lo supo, así que se alejó con la criatura y todos volvimos a estar concentrados.

- Una vez más, Bella. Está a punto de nacer. –le dijo el ginecólogo y yo me sentí casi aliviado. – Pónganle la unidad de sangre. –pidió y mis esperanzas se desvanecieron. Estaba sangrando.

Una enfermera se apresuró a seguir la orden y le colocó la sangre, que empezó a gotear para entrar en su cuerpo. Yo automáticamente abrí el suero que tenía cerca lo más que se pudo. Miré el monitor y al ver otra vez sus signos me pregunté cómo es que Bella continuaba no sólo consciente, sino haciendo esfuerzo para que su bebé naciera. Esta chica era mucho más fuerte de lo que llegué a pesar.

- Listo. –dijo el ginecólogo y unos segundos después el pediatra recibió otro bebé que tampoco lloraba. – Carlisle. –me llamó y me dedicó una mirada significativa.

Yo le puse el medicamento necesario. Por fin. Ya no tenía que ser cuidadoso, ya no había bebés que proteger y era libre de hacer lo necesario por Bella. La miré a los ojos un segundo y vi su mirada medio extraviada. En ese momento el bebé también lloró con fuerza y ella sonrió un poco.

-Anthony… - apenas la escuché.

Y supe que fue ahí donde se dio por vencida, pues cerró los ojos y se abandonó completamente.

- ¡Bella! –le grité y no respondió.

_Pov Bella _

Hice mayor esfuerzo que la vez anterior, no me quedaban apenas fuerzas y me sorprendía que continuara empujando. Sentí como algo salía de mí y comprendí que el primer bebé había nacido. El pediatra lo cogió y se lo llevó para revisarlo, yo quería ver a mi bebé, quería conocerlo. No estaba muy concentrada pero vi que Carlisle miraba el monitor seriamente y cuando vio algo inyectó en el tubo del suero algo. Después me revisó la mascarilla. Estaba atenta a que no había escuchado al bebé llorar y me preocupé.

- Carlisle… - susurré el me miro seriamente y asintió. Se fue donde el médico, para comprobar cómo estaba todo. No pude escuchar que le decía, pero si escuche el llanto de mi bebe que retumbó por toda la sala. Carlisle se acercó a mi oído.

- Tu hija está muy bien, escúchala. Felicidades – Me dijo en voz baja, me beso la frente y se concentro de nuevo en su trabajo - ¿Cómo va el sangrado? –pregunto al ginecólogo.

- Está controlado. Acabo de sacar una placenta – le respondió. Me costaba mucho respirar. La mascarilla no estaba haciendo mucho.

- ¿Y el otro bebé? – le preguntó parecía preocupado por la respuesta, yo tan solo quería que acabara pronto para poder dormir.

- Abocado. – respondió y sentí como suspiraba de alivio– Pero este aún no ha roto la fuente. Voy a romperla yo.

Continué tenido contracciones, a medida que avanzaba me dolía más y tenía menos fuerzas. El doctor me daba ánimos para que continuara, para que empujara, pero no podía mis fuerzas eran inexistentes y mis parpados comenzaron a pesarme.

- Bella, abre los ojos – escuché la voz de Carlisle, lo intenté pero pesaban demasiado – No te rindas, Bella ¿no quieres ver a tu bebé? –cuando escuché esas palabras saque fuerzas de donde no las tenía y abrí los ojos, uno de los médicos se acercaba con mi niña en los brazos envuelta en una manta rosada. Mi niña era hermosa y estaba dormida, no pude evitar las lágrimas, había podido conocerla.

- Puedes darle un beso – me dijo Carlisle, me alzo la mascarilla y con delicadeza, besé a mi niña antes de que me volviera a poner la mascarilla.

-Elisabeth Cullen Swan – susurré. Carlisle me miró sorprendido y me sonrió. Era el nombre de la madre de Edward. Sabía que a él le hacía ilusión que si fuera niña se llamara como su mamá. Justo en ese momento volví a tener otra contracción y el pediatra apartó a mi niña de mi, quería pedirle que no se la llevara, que la dejara conmigo, pero mi voz no salió.

- Una vez más, Bella. Está a punto de nacer – me animó el médico. Quise decirle que no podía más que me rendía, pero entonces recordé que se trataba de mi bebé y el de Edward, por el que tanto había luchado para que nada le pasara y ahora no iba a poder traerlo al mundo – Pónganle la unidad de sangre – le escuché pedir, no sabía que significaba pero seguro que nada bueno.

Noté movimiento a mi alrededor, pero no pude concentrarme en lo que era. Seguramente la enfermera. Carlisle tocó algo y después estuvo atento del monitor donde mostraba como estaba mi corazón – Listo –dijo el doctor y rápidamente vi como el otro médico cogía a mi segundo bebé, quien tampoco escuche llorar y me desesperé, ¿Por qué tardaba tanto? – Carlisle – le llamaron, él miro y asintió. Yo tenía la mirada perdida, esperaba a que mi hijo llorara para poder cerrar los ojos en la inmensa tranquilidad. Escuché el llanto con fuerza por toda la sala y sonreí.

-Anthony… - susurré sin aliento para continuar la frase. Y mis parpados se cerraron, me quedé sin fuerzas y no pude hacer nada. Me encontraba en un lugar oscuro, silencioso.

- ¡Bella! – escuché que me gritaba Carlisle pero no pude contestar, ya no. Mis niños habían nacido, estaban bien y sabía que Edward sería un excelente padre y que encontraría una mujer que lo pueda querer a él y también a mis pequeños. Había podido despedirme de todos. Y había vuelto a ver a mi padre. Me dejé llevar por esa oscuridad y tranquilidad que tanta falta me hacía.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, ANTES DE NADA AGRADEZCO COMO LA VEZ ANTERIOR A kikyo88 POR TODO LO QUE ME A AYUDADO CON EL CAPITULO, Y EN MUCHOS MOMENTOS QUE ME HE QUEDADO EN BLANCO ELLA A SIDO LA QUE ME A AYUDADO A SEGUIR ADELANTE :) **

**COMO LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES, SI ME DEJAIS UN REVIEWS OS DEJO EL ADELANTO. QUIERO PEDIR A LAS QUE NO TENEIS CUENTA QUE CUANDO ME DEJEIS ELL CORREO LO PONGAIS SEPARADO, PORQUE SI NO, NO PUEDO ENVIAROS NADA. Y TAMBIEN MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS LOS COMENTARIOS QUE ME HABEIS DEJADO EN EL CAPITULO. **

**UNBESOOOOOO (kk' **

**OSQUIEROOO (LL' **


	25. Chapter 25

**CAPITULO: 24 **

_Pov Carlisle _

- ¡Bella! –le grité y no respondió.

- Está sangrando – me avisó el ginecólogo.

Le puse más medicamento y vi el trazo de su corazón en el monitor, que fue errático un par de segundos antes de aparecer completamente plano. Ya no latía, no respiraba.

- Está en paro – avisé en general para que todos supieran qué era lo que debíamos hacer.

Al instante vi al médico pediatra que se acercó para darle el masaje cardiaco, el ginecólogo seguía trabajando para detener el sangrado, con movimientos circulares en el vientre de Bella y yo la intubé. Dimos así un ciclo completo de reanimación y no hubo respuesta. Entonces, cambié de lugar con el pediatra y él estuvo apretando la bolsa que servía para meter aire en los pulmones de ella, mientras yo continué con el masaje al corazón.

Conté en voz alta para no perder la concentración, cada vez que apretaba su pecho era un latido forzado al pobre corazón cansado de Bella, ella estaba ahí, siendo obligada a vivir y no sabía si iba a responder o no.

- Parece que se está deteniendo el sangrado. –nos avisó el ginecólogo y sentí alivio, pues podía significar que la matriz de Bella nos ayudaba a mantenerla con vida, pero también me preocupé más… ¿era que sangraba porque ya no podíamos mantener su presión sanguínea?

- Hay ritmo. –me dijo el pediatra atento al monitor.

Yo observé el trazo, esa línea desordenada era mejor a la nada. Lo miré un poco y me di cuenta de que era momento de usar el desfibrilador pues si bien su corazón intentaba latir, no lo estaba logrando. Tomé las paletas y las cargué.

- Atrás. –les ordené a todos para que se alejaran y le di una descarga.

Vi el monitor y no hubo muchos cambios, así que regresé al masaje cardiaco. Así continuamos dando los ciclos, el desfibrilador, los medicamentos, la sangre pasando, ayudándole a meter aire en sus pulmones. Lo hicimos un rato coordinados, sólo mi voz se escuchaba de repente para dar órdenes.

- Carlisle. –me dijo el ginecólogo e repente sacándome de mis pensamientos con voz grave.

- ¿Cuánto tiempo? –le pregunté, supe que él quería decirme que ya llevábamos mucho haciendo la resucitación, que era momento de aceptar que Bella estaba muerta.

- Veinte minutos. –me dijo y no me sorprendió nada.

Continué haciendo el masaje cardiaco, pensando en las opciones, pero ya no había más. Bella se había rendido. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo protestaba por el dolor y estaba bañado de sudor por el esfuerzo, pero eso no me impidió seguir… porque no podía aceptar que Bella había muerto sin que yo pudiera evitarlo ¿qué iba a pasar con Esme? ¿Y Edward? Y esos bebés la necesitaban.

- No. –contesté finalmente, avisándoles que eso no era todo y dejé el masaje cardiaco para tomar una vez más el desfibrilador. – Atrás. –les avisé y todos se retiraron mientras di la descarga. El cuerpo de Bella se movió por la electricidad que corrió por su cuerpo y la vi ahí, tendida, pálida, con un tubo en la garganta… tal vez eso era todo… quizás me estaba esforzando sobre un cadáver.

- Carlisle. –me llamó de nuevo el ginecólogo, pero esta vez advertí algo más en su voz y escuché el monitor.

Cuando miré esperé ver la línea plana y entonces sería todo, el final. Quizás si aún tenía trazo aunque fueran erráticos… podría continuar intentando. Pero lo que vi me sorprendió. Estaba latiendo. No tenía ritmo ni lo hacía de forma normal, pero había un latido.

- La trajiste de vuelta. –me dijo el pediatra, quien seguía dándole aire con la bolsa a través del tubo.

- ¿A terapia intensiva? –preguntó el ginecólogo.

- Antes hay que cambiarle el suero. –pedí y una enfermera se apresuró para reemplazar la bolsa casi vacía por la que ya tenía lista.

Cuando lo hizo yo reconté mentalmente qué medicamentos le había puesto y busqué otro, que sería de ayuda para continuar estabilizándola. Tomé el frasco y llené la jeringa, luego, cuando quise ponerla en el suero vi que mis manos temblaban demasiado. No supe si era por los nervios o el cansancio, pero pronto me di cuenta de que no podría hacerlo.

- Doctor… -me dijo una enfermera a mi lado con voz amable y las manos listas para recibirme el medicamento.

- Gracias. –respondí entregándoselo.

- ¿Todo? –inquirió mientras clavaba la aguja en el suero.

-Sí. –mientras lo hizo yo terminé de recuperar el aliento sin dejar de ver el monitor. Al final supe que era momento de trasladarla a terapia intensiva. – Hay que llevarla ya.

Sabía que una de las enfermeras avisaría mientras otra me llevaría el expediente, pues ya pasada la crisis me quedaba el papeleo por hacer y ni siquiera me sentía capaz de recordar todo lo que hicimos. Fui hasta donde el pediatra y lo relevé, usando todas mis energías para apretar la bolsa.

- Gracias. –murmuré. – Todos han hecho un excelente trabajo. Se los agradezco por mí, por Bella y por toda mi familia. –los vi a todos a los ojos con una sonrisa cansada. Ellos asintieron. - ¿Los bebés? –pregunté finalmente.

- Niña y niño. Ambos en perfecto estado. Hiciste un gran trabajo y Bella también. –me dio una palmada en la espalda.

- Gracias. –le dije. – Mi esposa y los demás deben estar viendo los cuneros… no te aparezcas por ahí, por favor, yo tengo que informarles de cómo está Bella.

El asintió y me sonrió. Luego, los demás también me felicitaron mientras me ayudaban a pasar a Bella a una camilla y luego fui con dos enfermeras hasta la terapia intensiva.

Cuando entramos colocamos a Bella en la cama y le pusimos el ventilador y los monitores, no me despegué de ella hasta cerciorarme que estaba segura, estable. Al final le besé la frente y salí de ahí. Al atravesar la puerta de terapia intensiva supe que el trabajo aún no terminaba, ni el peligro había pasado, aún me quedaba decirles a los demás que si bien lo peor parecía ya haber pasado… ella aún corría peligro.

Yo supuse que la familia se encontraría en los cuneros para ver a los niños, así que cuando iba de camino y me di cuenta de que estaba más exhausto de lo que pensé… simplemente me recargué en la pared y me senté en el suelo. Quizás no solo fue el esfuerzo físico, sino la tensión lo que me drenó la energía, pero no pude dar un paso más.

_Pov Esme _

No sé cuánto tiempo tenían adentro, a mí me pareció mucho más del normal, pero no podía estar segura. Quizás era algo bueno… no podía pensar otra cosa. Con la familia todo era tensión. Estábamos en la sala de espera común del primer piso, en el punto medio entre quirófanos y terapia intensiva. Tanto los chicos como yo caminábamos y nos sentábamos a ratos, impacientes. Después que lo que paso con Edward y Jasper nadie más volvió hablar. Charlie todavía no aparecía y los chicos continuaban en el atasco.

Cada vez que notábamos a alguien salir o entrar lo mirábamos con atención esperando por Carlisle o por alguien más que nos llevara noticias. Pero nunca sucedía así y cada minuto me quitaba más las esperanzas. Así fue, hasta que me fijé en un hombre rubio que salió del fondo, era mi esposo.

- Carlisle… -murmuré cuando lo reconocí y mis hijos y los suyos prestaron atención también.

Quise correr hacia él, pero lo que hizo me detuvo en seco, se recargó en la pared y se dejó caer lentamente. Al final quedó sentado en el suelo sosteniendo la cabeza entre las manos. No. En ese instante supe que Bella había muerto. Ambas piernas me fallaron y de no ser porque Emmett me sostuvo no hubiera podido mantenerme en pie.

- Mamá… -me murmuró y yo hice un gran esfuerzo por caminar, no podía aceptarlo sólo así, tenía que escuchar a Carlisle decírmelo.

Avancé paso a paso, tan rápido como mis piernas se movieron y sentí a los chicos detrás de mí. De seguro que hubieran podido adelantarse, pero tal vez temían hacerlo. Los entendí, yo tampoco deseaba escuchar la verdad. Cuando, al fin, estuve a un par de metros de él busqué la voz para llamar su atención.

- Carlisle. –murmuré su nombre apenas y él alzó la mirada, en sus ojos vi cansancio y noté la sabiduría digna de un anciano, pero sobre todo, estaba sorprendido ¿cómo podía estarlo? Lentamente tendió una mano y tomó la mía, luego, inexplicablemente… me sonrió.

- Bella está viva y los bebés están bien – En el momento que procese la información, sin pensarlo me dejé caer de rodillas a su lado y lo abracé, me aferré a él y escondí el rostro en su cuello empezando a llorar. No pude hacer otra cosa. Deseaba agradecerle por todo lo que hizo, él le salvó la vida a mi hija, de eso estaba segura… como médico fue el que obró el milagro. Pero sabía que lo había hecho no sólo por su paciente, sino por mí y por mi Bella, por Edward y esos bebés. Carlisle era nuestro ángel salvador y siempre lo amaría.

_Pov Edward _

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido. Nadie nos había dado noticias aún y yo quería ir a donde fuera para encontrar a Bella y sostener su mano todo el tiempo. Pero no podía, estaba ahí con el resto de la familia, preguntándome si mi razón de existir continuaba existiendo en este mundo o no.

- Carlisle. –escuché murmurar a Esme y en automático vi a mi padre salir de una puerta al final del pasillo.

Quise correr hacia él para que me dijera cómo estaban Bella y nuestros bebés, pero cuando él se dejó caer en el suelo supuse lo peor… Bella había muerto. No, eso era imposible. A pesar de sus palabras, estaba convencido de que mi padre podría salvarla, él era el mejor… nunca la dejaría morir.

Vi que Esme se desprendió de Emmett y fue caminando hacia mi padre, todos la seguimos, no me sentí capaz de ir ser el primero en preguntar, no si padre fue incapaz de hacer el milagro.

- Carlisle… -murmuró ella y él nos miró sorprendido, después tomó la mano de su esposa… y sonrió.

- Bella está viva y los bebés están bien. –habló pausado, ella se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

Yo me quedé ahí, procesando la información. Bella estaba viva. Los bebés se encontraban bien. Pero algo no estaba perfecto… porque "viva" no era lo mismo que "bien"… y aunque le agradecí a mi padre y al cielo por el milagro, también continué preocupándome. Pues no se podía asegurar nada, y todavía podía perderla.

_Pov Jasper _

Alice y yo estábamos abrazados, lejos del resto de la familia, había demasiada tensión, y no soportaba verle la cara a Edward y saber que mi hermana estaba en esta situación por su maldita culpa. Alice intentaba darme fuerzas para continuar esperando, porque ya no me sentía capaz de seguir ahí sin hacer nada, aunque no hubiera algo útil que hacer.

- Jasper. –me dijo y me separé de ella, el tono asustado de su voz no me dio muchos ánimos.

Cuando seguí el curso de su mirada encontré a toda la familia caminando hacia el otro extremo del pasillo, donde estaba Carlisle, sentado en el suelo con la cabeza entre las manos.

- Bella está muerta. –le dije a Alice en automático y caminé siguiendo al resto, imaginando qué iba a pasar ahora, cómo podríamos continuar después de perder a mi hermana.

El largo pasillo me pareció eterno, como la espera de un condenado a muerte. Cuando por fin los alcanzamos vi a Carlisle tomando a mamá de la mano y con una sonrisa en el rostro ¿cómo podía sonreír?

- Bella está viva y los bebés están bien.

Antes de que pudiera entender lo que dijo, Alice me abrazó y se rio contra mi pecho. Lentamente mis brazos también la envolvieron, pero mi mirada se quedó fija en mi madre y Carlisle, ella se dejó caer y se arrojó llorando a sus brazos de puro alivio. Bella estaba viva. Finalmente, sonreí.

_Pov Alice _

Jasper y yo estábamos abrazados, lejos de los demás. Esperando al igual que ellos por una noticia. Lo único que yo deseaba era que Bella estuviera bien, por ella y por todos los demás. Suspiré y abrí los ojos… del otro lado estaba Mi padre, sentado en el suelo, derrotado.

- Jasper… -murmuré sin querer hacerlo, sin desear ser yo quien lo hiciera darse cuenta, porque de seguro las cosas salieron mal.

- Bella está muerta. –me dijo apenas y comenzó a caminar siguiendo a los otros.

Yo quise contradecirlo pero no pude, no me atreví a murmurarle palabras de aliento que estaba segura eran mentiras. Muy pronto llegamos con los otros, aunque me hubiera gustado alargarle un poco más la espera que antes me apreció eterna.

- Bella está viva y los bebés están bien. –dijo papá con una sonrisa, sosteniendo la mano de Esme, ella se arrojó a sus brazos llorando.

Miré a Jasper y pude ver que aún no procesaba la información, por eso lo abracé y de puros nervios y alivio me reí un poco, llena de felicidad porque Bella estaba aún con nosotros. A los segundos Jasper correspondió mi abrazo, sentí sus lágrimas en mi cuello. Lagrimas de felicidad.

_Pov Rosalie _

Agarraba la mano de Emmett dándole todo el apoyo sin hablar. Sabía que no era el momento. Y cuando Emmett se levantaba inquieto me acercaba a Edward, no quería que se lamentara, el debía amar a esos bebés pasase lo que pasase. Yo conseguí amar a mi hijo a pesar de saber de dónde provenía. Y aunque eso no tenía nada que ver con esto, no quitaba que debería amarlos.

- Carlisle… -escuché decir a Esme y me volví hacia el final del pasillo, donde mi padre se sentó en el suelo con aire derrotado.

Todos se dieron cuenta de eso, de lo que de seguro significaba. Bella había muerto… ¿cómo estarían los bebés? ¿Lo habría logrado? Me sentí mal por ella, por mi hermano, Emmett… todos la necesitaban mucho, en especial esos bebés… no podían crecer sin ella. Emmett estaba en shock pero por un momento me soltó rápidamente la mano para sostener a Esme.

- Mamá… -murmuró Emmett agarrándola, pero no duró mucho, ella se soltó y fue hacia mi padre.

Todos la seguimos, de camino tomé la mano de Emmett, porque sabía iba a necesitar apoyo cuando escuchara de mi padre lo que ya todos suponíamos.

- Carlisle… -llamó su atención Esme y él la miró, sorprendido y luego sonriendo, le tomó la mano.

- Bella está viva y los bebés están bien – dijo con voz pesada, pero sin quitar la sonrisa. Casi no pude creer la contradicción entre su semblante y sus palabras, pero me alegré de que las cosas salieran bien, no sólo por ella, sino por toda la familia. Pocos segundos después Emmett me abrazó con fuerza y puso su rostro en mi cabello. Cuando noté los suspiros que lo estremecían le devolví el abrazo. No sé si los demás nse dieron cuenta de que estaba llorando.

_Pov Emmett_

Rosalie no me había soltado la mano en ningún momento. Tan solo cuando me levantaba para caminar por la sala, pues sentado todo parecía ir más lento. Y estábamos todos muy tensos. Cuando Edward hablo me moría de ganas de decirle todo lo que le dijo Jasper y más pero no podía. A pesar de mi mala relación, estaba preocupado por ella, como el resto. Y no podía culparlo por eso.

- Carlisle… -murmuró mamá y voltee a mirarla, luego, vi al fondo del pasillo a Carlisle que se dejaba caer el suelo con ánimo derrotado.

Él de seguro no nos vio o jamás se hubiera mostrado así… porque fue fácil darnos cuenta de que las cosas salieron mal, de que mi hermana ya no existía en este mundo. Esperé sentir ira, hacia él y hacia Edward… pero no fue así, sólo me quedé estático y apenas pude reaccionar cuando las piernas le fallaron a mi madre y la sostuve.

- Mamá… -la llamé para hacerla reaccionar, temeroso de que algo le pasara a ella también.

Pero sin contestarme se desprendió de mi abrazo y fue hacia Carlisle, yo la seguí al igual que todos. Sentí a Rosalie tomar mi mano y la recibí como siempre y juntos continuamos caminando, en esperé de escuchar lo que yo ya sabía ¿cómo íbamos a seguir viviendo sin Bella?

- Carlisle… -le dijo mi madre cuando estuvimos cerca y él la miró sorprendido, después, le sonrió y le tomó la mano.

- Bella está viva y los bebés están bien - Sus palabras fueron incomprensibles al principio pero lentamente lo entendí y lo único que pude hacer fue abrazar a Rosalie. La halé hacia mí y escondí el rostro en su cabello, esperando que nadie notara las lágrimas de alivio que se empezaron a derramar. Estaba viva, estaba con nosotros. No le había pasado nada. Carlisle se levantó lentamente sin soltar a mi madre, yo también me separé de Rosalie y comprobé que Jasper y Alice también se había separado. Edward estaba apoyado a la pared. Lo miré y le di un golpecito. El me miró seriamente y yo le sonreí y lo abracé. Mi felicidad en este momento era tan grande que no me importaba nada. Cuando me separé de él ambos nos sonreímos, volví donde se encontraba Rosalie y presté atención a Carlisle.

-Ahora está en terapia intensiva – dijo lentamente, estaba muy cansado se le podía ver en sus fracciones – Está muy delicada, y todavía no ha acabado todo… - susurró.

-¿Podemos entrar a verla? – pregunté intentando asimilar todo.

-No – dijo seriamente – Ya sabéis de la otra vez que cuando está en cuidados intensivos no se puede entrar. Aunque tal vez mañana os permita entrar unos minutos. Ahora no – dijo como médico, pues sabía que si hablara como de familia nos hubiera dejado entrar a todos en ese momento.

-¿Se recuperará? – escuché preguntar a Edward. Preste atención a la respuesta pues me interesaba.

-No puedo asegurar nada – dijo seriamente mirando a su hijo – Lo que sí os puedo asegurar es que su corazón a empeorado. Tenéis que estar preparados para cualquier cosa – dijo sinceramente - ¿Habéis visto a los bebés? – preguntó mirando a Edward pero la pregunta fue en plural. Aunque Edward contestó por todos, negando – Vamos, seguro que quieres conocer a tus hijos – le dijo con una sonrisa. Y comenzamos a caminar siguiendo a Carlisle. Cuando estuvimos ante las cunas había varias, pero una enfermera se acercó para mostrarnos las cunas de mis sobrinos.

-¿Decidisteis algún nombre? – preguntó Rosalie mirando maravillada a los bebes.

-Para el niño decidimos que sería Anthony – dijo mirando por el cristal – Para la niña no encontramos ninguno nada.

-La niña se llama Elisabeth – nos dijo Carlisle acercándose a Edward. Esté apartó la mirada del cristal, así como las chicas y lo miraron seriamente. No entendía qué significado podía tener ese nombre y comprobé que Jasper tampoco. Aunque mi madre tenía una sonrisa que me indicó que ella sí sabía – Lo decidió ella – dijo sonriendo mientras lo abrazaba.

-¿Mamá estaría orgullosa? – preguntó Edward con los ojos cristalinos mirándolo fijamente a los ojos. Pero no fue Carlisle quien le contestó.

-No lo dudes – le dijo Rosalie acercándose a él abrazándolo. En ese momento comprendí que el nombre era el nombre de su madre.

-Vuestra madre siempre está orgullosa de sus hijos – dijo Carlisle abrazándolos a los tres. Yo miré a Jasper y ambos miramos a mamá quien lloraba. Ambos nos acercamos a ella para abrazarla, quien nos recibió encantada.

-¿Puedo entrar? – preguntó Edward. Carlisle sonrió y asintió. Le dio un beso a mi madre y acompañó a Edward para que entrara.

-Esme Elisabeth… - susurro en el oído de mi madre, quien le sonrió con agradecimiento. Y siguió a su padre.

-Son preciosos – dijo Rosalie. Me acerqué a ella para abrazarla por la espalda – ojalá yo tuviera aquí a mí bebe – dijo con una lágrima desfilándose por sus mejillas.

-Tendrás más – le dije con delicadeza. Pues normalmente eso soía encadenar una discusión.

-Mis nietos… - susurró mi mamá. Edward entró con una bata rara, y acompañado de Carlisle se aceró a sus hijos. Primero cogió a Anthony, vi como el bebé abría los ojos al estar en los brazos de Edward, él le sonrió. A los minutos lo dejó en el cunero de nuevo y cogió a la niña. Ahora todos estábamos tranquilos.

Al rato Edward salió de la sala con una pequeña sonrisa. Mi madre lo recibió en sus brazos y lo abrazó con fuerza.

-¿Vamos a casa? Aquí ya no podemos hacer nada – dijo Carlisle.

-Yo me quiero quedar – dijo Edward rápidamente.

-Y yo – dijimos Jasper y yo a la vez.

-No – contesto mi madre rápidamente – Solo se quedará Edward. Y si pasa algo nos llamará – dijo mirándonos seriamente.

-Pero… - quise replicar.

-No voy a discutir, sólo él. Los demás nos vamos a casa – dijo rápidamente. Después de eso no dijimos nada más – Llama si pasa algo – dijo. Dimos una última mirada a las cunas y nos fuimos. Dejando a Edward allí.

…

_Pov Esme _

Carlisle y yo entramos a nuestra habitación por la noche, más bien madrugada. Edward se ofreció en quedarse en el hospital por si algo pasaba con Bella o con los bebés que apenas tenían unas horas de nacidos. Los demás volvimos, Emmett y Jasper también deseaban quedarse pero con los problemas que han tenido con Edward, pensé que lo mejor era no dejarlos juntos, yo también deseaba estar allá… pero lo menos que le debía a Carlisle era atenderlo esa noche, con lo cansado que estaba después de salvar la vida de mi hija.

- ¿Quieres algo de cenar? –le pregunté cuando se sentó pesadamente en la cama.

- Estoy muerto de hambre, pero no sé si tengo energías para comer. –me aclaró con una media sonrisa.

- Te traigo algo mientras tomas una ducha. –le sonreí de vuelta y me senté a su lado, acariciándole la mejilla.

- Creí que me ibas a preguntar los detalles tan pronto como estuviéramos a solas. –me dijo viéndome a los ojos y la verdad sí deseaba que me lo contara todo.

- Carlisle, lo menos que puedo hacer es aguantarme las dudas un rato para atenderte. –lo besé muy suave en los labios.

- Fue muy difícil. –empezó a hablar con la mirada fija en la mía, quizás estaba tan cansado que prefería hacerlo ahora para después sólo comer y dormir. – El corazón de Bella resistió todo el parto por la pura voluntad de ella, Esme, Bella es fuerte, más de lo que me imaginé. –sonrió un poco, pero lleno de tristeza. –Su voluntad de traer a sus hijos al mundo la mantuvo despierta todo el parto… pero cuando el segundo bebé nació y ella lo escuchó llorar… cuando supo que estaba bien, Bella se dio por vencida.

- No… -lo interrumpí con un susurro ¿qué pretendía decirme? Si mi hija estaba viva ¿cómo que se dejó vencer?

- Su corazón se detuvo, Esme. –continuó él y pude notar lo cristalino de sus ojos. – Como aquella vez en casa, tuvimos que darle los ciclos de resucitación y también descargas eléctricas, medicamentos… por un momento… no, más de una vez… creí que no reaccionaría… -en ese punto su voz se quebró y yo lo abracé.

Carlisle me decía aquello para mantenerme informada, pero también porque necesitaba apoyo, él lo hizo, la salvó, pero ahora me necesitaba a su lado. Ni siquiera fui capaz de imaginarme cómo sería si yo tuviera a uno de sus hijos en aquella situación, por más que lo deseara no podía ponerme en su lugar.

- Carlisle, tú la salvaste. –le murmuré acariciando su cabello y él se separó un poco de mí.

- Apenas. –asintió. –Pero estuvo casi treinta minutos en paro…

- ¿Treinta minutos? –cuestioné con un nudo en la garganta ¿mi hija estuvo muerta media hora?

- Sí. Puede que su cerebro no haya sufrido daño, eso lo sabremos hasta que pueda desintubarla y despertarla. Pero estoy casi seguro de que su corazón sí ha empeorado. -me miró con pesar y yo lo abracé una vez más. – Te juro que haré todo lo posible, Esme, voy a salvar a Bella. –me prometió y besó mi cabello, yo no pude más que llorar.

-Gracias por contarme – dije intentando contralar las lágrimas que caían sin cesar.

-Eres su madre. Lo que por el momento no creo que contarle los chicos sea lo más adecuado – me dijo. Yo asentí estaba de acuerdo con él.

-Ve a ducharte amor, te prepararé algo para comer – dije y antes de salir le di un beso. El entró en el baño y yo salí a la cocina.

Los chicos estaban todos sentados. En la cocina, Rosalie comía una ensalada, y Alice, Jasper, y Emmett comían un bocata.

-Si hubierais esperado os hubiera preparado comida – dije acercándome a la nevera para buscar algo.

-No hace falta mamá, nosotros nos apañamos – dijo Jasper sonriendo.

-Entonces le prepararé algo a Carlisle – dije sacando carne de la nevera. Me acordé de Charlie no había llamado en ningún momento y tampoco había aparecido. Los chicos volvieron a llamar a Edward y dijeron que como era muy tarde irían mañana, Edward les contó que Bella estaba viva y los bebes en perfecto estado. Carlisle entró ya en pijama por la puerta de la cocina. Yo sonreí así como los chicos y le puse la cena en la mesa.

-¿No vas a comer? – negué, tenía el estomago cerrado por todo lo que había pasado.

-Nosotros nos vamos a dormir – dijo Jasper cogiendo la mano de Alice, no sabía si entre mi hijo y ella había algo, pero no quería saber.

-Papá, mañana me puedo quedar en casa – dijo Alice. Pues en estos momento era la única en casa que asistía a clase, Bella no había podido empezar el curso por su salud y el resto de los chicos decidieron esperar.

-Está bien – le dijo. Alice sonrió y beso la mejilla de su padre. Jasper se hizo lo mismo conmigo y los dos salieron de la cocina.

-Nosotros también nos vamos – dijo Emmett viendo como Rosalie bostezaba.

-Descansar – les dije a los dos. Hoy había sido un duro día y todos necesitábamos descansar. Yo esperé a que mi marido acabara de comer y cogidos de la mano nos fuimos a la habitación. Dormí toda la noche tranquila y sin ninguna molestia.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, AQUI ESTA UNO DE LOS CAPITULOS MÁS ESPERADOS, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y LO DISFRUTEIS COMO SIEMPRE. QUIERO DEDICAR ESTE CAPITULO A UNA LECTORA ,QUE ME HA PREGUNTO CUANDO SUBIA PORQUE MAÑANA SE VA DE VACACIONES Y QUERIA SABER QUE PASABA EmmaCullenO'SheaPotterKiryuu PARA QUE TE PUEDAS IR TRANQUILA DE VACACIONES. TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECIR A kikyo88 POR TODA SU AYUDA CON EL CAPITULO. PORQUE ME A SACADO DE MUCHO BACHES. **

**COMO EN LOS CAPITULOS ANTERIORES EN ESTE TAMBIEN TENGO ADELANTO, SOLO HACE FALTA UN COMENTARIO PARA QUE OS LO ENVIE. LAS QUE NO TENEIS CUENTA QUIERO PEDIRO PORFAVOR QUE CUANDO ME DEJEIS VUESTRO CORREO ME LO DEJEIS CON ESPACIOS - EJEMPLO - lah _sandra23 hotmail . com ESTE ES EL MIO PERSONAL. SI VEIS QUE NO OS HE DEJADO ADELANTO Y VOSOTROS ME HABEIS DEJADO EL CORREO ENVIARME UN MENSAJE AQUI PARA PODER ENVIARLO. **

**UNBESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(kk'**

**OSQUIEROOOOOO (LLL'**


	26. Chapter 26

**CAPITULO: 25 **

_Pov Edward_

Pasé la noche sentado en una silla viendo a mis bebés, mis hijos y los de Bella, eran preciosos. Y eran nuestros. No me cansaba de mirar por el cristal, esas dos pequeñas criaturas. No aguantaba las ansias de que Bella pudiera verlos y cogerlos.

Por la mañana llegó Esme junto a Emmett y Jasper. Mis hermanas se habían quedado en casa preparando la habitación que teníamos para los bebés. Me dijeron que mi padre había ido de inmediato a ver a Bella. No me dejaron verla en toda la noche.

-Pareces cansado – dijo Esme dándome un beso y sentándose a mi lado en las sillas.

-No he dormido en toda la noche – le dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tendrías que ir a casa a descansar un poco – dijo Jasper que miraba por el cristal a los bebes.

-Estoy bien. Quiero esperar a ver si nos dejan ver a Bella – le contesté.

-Hola – nos saludo el médico que había venido por la noche a ver a los bebés.

-Buenos días – saludó Esme levantándose - ¿Le pasa algo a los bebés? – dijo seriamente.

-No, tranquila. Solo vengo a decirle a Edward que cuando quieran pueden llevarse los bebés a casa – dijo sonriendo a Esme y después mirándome a mí – Se encuentran en perfectas condiciones y están perfectamente sanos – dijo sonriéndome.

-Muchas gracias – le respondí sonriendo. Él se despidió y se fue.

-Alice y Rosalie andan como locas por casa, esperando la llegada de estas preciosuras – dijo Esme acercándose a mí para ver juntos el cristal – Ya sabes toda la ropa que le compraron… - dijo sonriendo.

-Van a ser unos bebés muy mimados – dije mirándolos, dormiditos en los cuneros.

-Hola – saludo esta vez mi padre. Puso su mano en mi hombro. Parecía algo preocupado.

-Papá… ¿Podemos ver a Bella? – le pregunté volviéndome para él. Todos lo miramos seriamente. Y asintió sonriendo, con gestos nos indicó que le acompañáramos. Cuando llegamos a la puesta de la habitación paró y nos miro seriamente.

-Cuidado. Os recuerdo que esto es cuidado intensivos y que Bella está delicada. Todavía se encuentra sedada, esta intubada y tiene varios sueros y monitores conectados… hay una enfermera con ella, en cuanto nos vea saldrá y después volverá a entrar - dijo advirtiéndonos. Asentimos poco a poco. Y entramos en silencio siguiendo a mi padre. La imagen que vi me destrozó el corazón. Bella estaba recostada en la cama, estaba más pálida de lo que jamás la había visto, un suero en cada brazo, el tubo de respiración en la boca y mucho parche con monitores. Se veía tan frágil e indefensa, tan débil. Me acerqué con cuidado a ella y le cogí una de sus manos. La enfermera que está allí como mi padre había dicho, me miró sonriendo y salió de la habitación.

-Lo importante es que estas viva… - dije besándole la mano.

-Y que se va a poner bien – dijo Jasper acercándose a mí y cogiendo también su mano. Noté que mi padre desviaba la mirada con lo que Jasper acababa de decir. Pero intente no prestar atención. Emmett también se acercó y se fue para el otro lado de la cama cogiendo su otra mano.

-Pequeña te necesitamos en casa – le dijo Emmett. Esme se acerco a su hijo mayor y lo abrazó por detrás cogiendo la mano de Bella. Estuvimos allí un rato en silencio sin decir nada. Tan solo viendo a Bella.

-Mejor vamos saliendo. Creo que tus hermanas querrán que mis nietos lleguen a casa ya. Además tienes aspecto cansado hijo, necesitas dormir… - dijo mi padre.

-Nosotros llevamos a Edward y a los bebés a casa. Así mama puede quedarse con Bella un rato más – dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Gracias – dijo Esme. Los tres asentimos y salimos de la habitación no sin antes despedirnos de Bella.

Fuimos a los cuneros y me dieron a mis hijos. Jasper cogió a Anthony y yo a Elisabeth. En el camino de vuelta a casa fuimos en silencio con los niños en brazos. Al llegar, nada más traspasar la puerta del garaje para entrar en casa, mis hermanas se nos tiraron encima cogiendo a los bebés.

-Son hermosos… - dijo Rosalie con mi niña en sus brazos. Sentí algo de pena, ella podría tener uno en estos momentos y no lo tenía… lo había perdido.

-¿Vieron a Bella? – preguntó Alice cogiendo de los brazos de Jasper a mi hijo.

-Sí, nos dejaron pasar un momento… dejamos allí a mi mamá – dijo Emmett entrando al salón.

-Dejo a los bebes en buenas manos. Me voy a duchar y dormir un poco- dije. Todos asintieron.

-No te preocupes que estos angelitos se lo van a pasar muy bien con tía Alice… - dijo riéndose. Sonreí mi hermana volvía a ser la loca y alegre de siempre.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS 

_Pov Carlisle _

Bella continuaba en terapia intensiva desde el parto, hacía dos días. Los bebés ya estaban en casa pero ella no daba signos de mejoría, al contrario. Solamente Esme sabía la verdad de las cosas, pues no me atreví a contárselo a ninguno de los chicos, ni siquiera a Edward, pero ella tiene derecho a saber siendo la mamá de Bella.

Durante el parto fue casi imposible traerla de vuelta y con el tiempo que estuvo detenido su corazón… no sé si tendrá alguna secuela… pero de eso me preocuparé después. Ahora el problema sigue siendo mantenerla con vida. Ayer su corazón se detuvo un par de minutos y hoy lo hizo de nuevo. Ambas veces reaccionó de inmediato a los medicamentos y la resucitación, pero tal cual estaban las cosas era sólo cuestión de tiempo para que nada funcionara ya.

Por eso empecé a buscar opciones, lo que fuera. Y finalmente decidí que colocarle un marcapasos es lo mejor. Ahora está respondiendo a uno que le coloqué por encima de la piel de manera provisional, pero no puedo dejarlo más de unas horas, tendré que colocarle uno por dentro del mismo corazón.

No es una cura definitiva, lo sé. Eso apenas le dará una oportunidad más para seguir adelante, pero tal cual está la situación, creo que es lo único que puedo intentar para salvarla. Aún no se lo he dicho a Esme, pero todo está arreglado, hoy por la tarde Bella estará en quirófano para colocárselo.

_Pov Esme _

Estaba seriamente enfada con Charlie desde el parto, pues tan solo me llamó y me dijo que no podría venir por el momento que había tenido algunos problemas. Que cuando se solucionara volvería para estar con Bella.

Cuando Carlisle me pasó para ver a Bella, otra vez con todos esos cables conectados a su cuerpo, vi algo diferente en su mirada, estaba llena de determinación. Pero eso me asustó. Sólo yo sabía que mi hija no estuvo cerca de la muerte en el parto, sino literalmente muerta durante un rato. El simple hecho de recordarlo me daba escalofríos. Y de la misma forma sólo a mí me dijo Carlisle que ayer y hoy su corazón volvió a detenerse, así que ahora temí lo peor… me aterré de pensar que deseara decirme que ya no había esperanzas.

- ¿Qué pasa, Carlisle? –le pregunté tan pronto como dejé un beso en la frente de mi hija, con cuidado de no tocar cables ni el tubo del respirador.

- Esme, tú sabes cómo está la situación con el corazón de Bella. –me miró y asentí. – Creo, la verdad, que en estas condiciones no hay muchas posibilidades de que su corazón resista por mucho tiempo, el parto y todo lo que sucedió ahí han dejado secuelas, ella no va a poder recuperarse para estar como antes. –me habló con total seriedad y yo sentí pánico.

- Pero… -murmuré con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ¿me estaba diciendo que quería desconectara o algo así? ¿Cómo era posible?

- Espera, no llores. –se acercó y me abrazó. – Tengo una opción para ayudarla. –besó después mi cabello y yo me separé de él, necesitaba verlo a los ojos para saber que me decía la verdad. –Quiero ponerle un marcapasos hoy mismo.

- Pero dijiste que eso que tiene ahora conectado, eso además del monitor es un marcapasos. –repliqué sin entender.

- Ese es temporal. –me explicó. – Manda descargas al corazón de Bella por encima de la piel, si lo dejo más de unas horas le hará quemaduras en la piel. Quiero poner uno dentro de su corazón.

- ¿Y eso la va a ayudar? –quise saber aún llorando. Ansiosa de que su respuesta fuera "sí".

- Sí. –dijo y yo lo abracé de nuevo, llena de puro alivio.

- Hazlo entonces. –me separé un poco y lo besé en los labios. – Carlisle, eres un ángel, eres mi ángel y el de Bella, el de todos nosotros. Te amo.

- También te amo. –me sonrió y me besó de nuevo, regalándome así un remanso de paz dentro de la tempestad.

_Pov Edward _

Escuché la puerta de la casa abrirse y fui a recibir a Esme, tenía que ser ella puesto que los demás estábamos en casa y mi padre no regresaría hasta más tarde. Mientras llegaba escuché las pisadas de los demás que también fueron a recibirla.

- ¿Cómo está Bella? –le pregunté en cuanto estuve cerca.

- Continua delicada. –me dijo con seriedad, pero vi algo de alegría en sus ojos. – Que bueno que se han reunido todos, quiero decirles algo. Pero antes ¿cómo están los bebés?

- Se durmieron hace media hora. –le informé pues lógicamente me preguntó a mí. Era extraño, amaba a mis bebés pero aún me sorprendía al darme cuenta de que eran mis hijos. Ella me sonrió.

- Ahora… sobre Bella. Carlisle va a meterla al quirófano esta tarde. Le va a colocar un marcapasos en el corazón para ayudarla. –nos informó más o menos tranquila.

Yo me sorprendí pero no dije nada, si mi padre lo hacía, entonces esa era la mejor opción para Bella y con eso era suficiente para confiar. Sólo deseaba tenerla de vuelta conmigo a toda costa.

_Pov Emmett_

- Ahora… sobre Bella. Carlisle va a meterla al quirófano esta tarde. Le va a colocar un marcapasos en el corazón para ayudarla. –nos informó mi mamá.

Me quedé pensando por unos segundos, no era la primera vez que escuchaba hablar de marcapasos pero nunca antes fue necesario para Bella, eso me alarmó.

- ¿Por qué? Hace años nos dijeron que no le ayudaría mucho. –dije intranquilo, frunciendo el seño.

- La condición de Bella cambió, ahora el marcapasos es la mejor opción. –me aclaró mamá y continué sólo viéndola, sin estar muy seguro de creer, pero si hasta ahora Carlisle la había mantenido con vida… yo no me iba a poner a protestar.

_Pov Rosalie _

- ¿Por qué? Hace años nos dijeron que no le ayudaría mucho. –cuestionó Emmett a su mamá después de que nos informara de que mi papá iba a ponerle un marcapasos.

- La condición de Bella cambió, ahora el marcapasos es la mejor opción. –dijo ella con seguridad y pude notar que él seguía sin estar seguro.

Se hizo el silencio un momento y me acerqué a Emmett para tomarlo de la mano y así calmarlo un poco, él me recibió y luego apoyé la cabeza en su hombro. Yo confiaba ciegamente en mi padre, pues ya antes lo vi obrar milagros, así que ayudaría a Emmett a confiar también.

_Pov Jasper _

- ¿Por qué? Hace años nos dijeron que no le ayudaría mucho. –cuestionó Emmett a mamá lo mismo que yo iba a preguntarle cuando nos dijo que Carlisle pretendía ponerle uno.

- La condición de Bella cambió, ahora el marcapasos es la mejor opción. – respondió ella tranquila.

Todos guardamos silencio y eso me sirvió para darme cuenta de que la condición de Bella no simplemente "cambió", sino que "empeoró", era por eso que necesitaba la cirugía para el marcapasos. Sentí que el estómago se me revolvió con la idea de perderla ¿cuánto tiempo más podría resistir la incertidumbre? Necesitaba a mi hermana pequeña devuelta en casa. Aunque las situaciones no me gustaban echada de menos echarle las pequeñas regañinas que le daba tiempo atrás.

_Pov Alice _

- La condición de Bella cambió, ahora el marcapasos es la mejor opción. – respondió Esme la pregunta de Emmett.

Todos la miramos con temor de decir algo más. Yo no entendía mucho de eso, pero confiaba lo suficiente en papá para saber que si él lo decía, entonces era la mejor opción. Sin embargo, pude entender el escepticismo expresado de Emmett y el silencioso en la mirada de Jasper, era la vida de su hermana y ellos no conocían a mi papá tanto como yo.

_Pov Carlisle _

Después de informarle a Esme que le pondría un marcapasos a Bella me sentí más tranquilo de que ella estuviera de acuerdo, porque por el momento era la única manera de mantenerla con nosotros. Hacía rato que la cirugía había empezado y ya estaba muy avanzada y la parte más difícil la de colocar dentro del corazón de Bella el marcapasos estaba hecha, ya sólo terminaba de acomodar debajo de su piel la parte que contiene los chips y la pila. Hasta el momento las cosas fueron tranquilas, el corazón de Bella se comportó bien, pero faltaba la hora de la verdad, iniciar este marcapasos para ver si en verdad la ayudaría.

- ¿Te parece buen momento ahora? –le pregunté a otro cardiólogo amigo mío que muy amablemente accedió a venir desde Seattle para ayudarme, pues aunque realmente yo hice todo, el tener ahí a otro experto me daba la confianza de estar haciendo todo lo mejor posible.

- Sí, lo has hecho excelente. Ya no depende de ti. –me aseguró mientras ambos mirábamos la pequeña abertura que hice debajo de la clavícula de Bella, esa que nos llevó de camino a su corazón por una vena. Es un trabajo muy delicado, pero por lo menos la cicatriz no será grande.

- Lo haré. –dije con seguridad y activé el pequeño aparato.

Después ambos miramos el monitor. Los trazos que indicaban los latidos de Bella se modificaron de inmediato. Esperamos en silencio un poco, hasta que se estabilizaron. No era perfecto, no podría pasar como un corazón sano. Pero parecía suficiente.

- Felicidades. Se ve bastante bien. –me dijo el otro médico.

- Gracias. Espero que así continúe y pueda despertarla pronto. –le dije intentando pensar que todo saldría bien.

- Hay que cerrar para llevarla de regreso a la terapia y le puedas dar las buenas noticias a tu familia.

- Cierto. –suspiré y regresé a concentrarme en el trabajo, por lo menos ahora sí tendría cosas buenas que decirles.

Salí de quirófano indicándole a la enfermera que llevara a Bella de vuelta a UCI (Unidad de Cuidados Intensivos). Todos me esperaban fuera. Edward había dejado a mis nietos con los alocados de sus amigos, pues Alice y Rosalie querían venir para dar apoyo. Todos me esperaban en la sala de espera del quirófano.

-¿Cómo fue? – preguntó mi hijo levantándose de la silla.

-Todo fue bien, si Bella continua así mañana mismo podré retirar la anestesia y la intubación para que despierte – dije sonriendo. Esme me abrazo rápidamente. Rosalie hizo lo mismo con Emmett que se había quedado mirándome. Alice hizo lo mismo con Jasper quien tenía las lágrimas acumuladas en los ojos que no se lo podía creer. Ahora todas las aguas estaban volviendo a su cauce y por el momento Bella, los bebes y toda la familia nos encontrábamos perfectamente. Confiaba en que Bella mañana estuviera bien y pudiera despertarla, y no solo confiaba. Estaba seguro de que lo conseguiría.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, COMO SIEMPRE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. Y LES INFORMO DE QUE TENGO ADELANTO SI LO QUIEREN YA SABEN UN COMENTARIO. Y LES RECUERDO A LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA QUE SU CORREO ME LO TIENE QUE SEPARAR POR ESPACIO QUE SI NO NO ME SALE. **

**UNBESOOOOOO(kk'**


	27. Chapter 27

**CAPITULO: 26 **

_Pov Carlisle _

Era el momento, por fin ya con el marcapasos funcionando dentro de su corazón, estaba en condiciones de despertarla y ver si existirían otro tipo de secuelas. Poco a poco había bajado la anestesia, ahora, estaba por sacar el tubo y cambiarlo por una mascarilla normal de oxígeno. Sé que a todos les hubiera gustado estar aquí para cuando despertara, pero no se lo permití a nadie, no sin saber cómo estaría Bella. Prefería enfrentar yo solo la realidad y después contarles si es que las cosas no salieron bien y ella ya nunca sería la misma.

- Bella – le hablé en voz firme - Tienes un tubo en la garganta. Te lo voy a quitar – le avisé sabiendo que me escucharía y quité el tubo.

Ella tosió estrepitosamente y con la ayuda de una enfermera la pusimos en una posición adecuada para que le fuera más fácil respirar, nos cercioramos de que nada obstruyera su garganta y luego le puse la mascarilla. Esperé así unos momentos, a ver si sola abría los ojos y no lo hizo.

- Bella, soy Carlisle, abre los ojos. –noté cómo lo hizo, pero antes de enfocar bien la mirada, volvió a cerrarlos. – Tus bebés, Bella ¿quieres verlos? Necesito que abras los ojos. –lo cierto era que sus hijos no estaban ahí, pero para ese punto ya tenía bien claro que eran su motivación más grande, por eso se lo dije.

Y funcionó. Abrió los ojos y me miró, yo le seguí hablando y vigilando la mascarilla que de repente trató de quitarse. Así, con paciencia estuve observándola y hablándole, contándole cosas de los bebés y de Edward. Mis peores temores eran que ella tuviera secuelas por el paro de su corazón, que su cerebro no haya recibido suficiente oxígeno, pero conforme fue estando bajo menos anestesia, pude ir haciéndole pequeñas pruebas.

- ¿Recuerdas el nombre de tus bebés? – le pregunté deseoso de que fuera capaz de contestármelo.

- Elizabeth… y Anthony. –me contestó con voz ronca, debido al tiempo que estuvo intubada,

- ¿Sabes en dónde estás? –le pregunté esta vez sonriéndole más.

- En terapia intensiva, pediste la habitación camino al hospital. –me sonrió un poco con gesto agradecido y yo me acerqué para besarle la frente, al parecer, después de todo, Bella estaría bien para cuidar a su niña y a su niño, sería la misma de siempre.

- ¿Puedes respirar bien? –le pregunté y ella asintió aún con la mascarilla puesta, iba a dejársela por lo menos todo ese día. - ¿Te duele algo?

Ella se quedó quieta, como analizándolo y se miró amos brazos, tenía un suero en cada uno, yo sonreí, después con cuidado se llevó una mano a la garganta y supe que era normal por el tubo, ella también lo sabría, al último se tocó el parche que tenía cerca de una clavícula, por donde puse el marcapasos. – Bella, tu corazón sufrió mucho durante el parto. –comencé a explicarle y le tomé la mano, llevándosela para que la reposara en un costado. – Lo único que te tiene aquí es que eres muy fuerte. Pero tuve que meterte a cirugía ayer y te puse un marcapasos, por eso tienes esa herida ahí. –le señalé donde se tocó antes.

- Gracias, sé que me salvaste. –me dijo articulando con algo de trabajo y lágrimas en los ojos.

- No me lo agradezcas, sólo ayúdame a cuidarte ahora ¿de acuerdo? –le sonreí y ella asintió.

- ¿Mis bebés? –preguntó algo ansiosa.

- Están en casa, tienes que salir pronto de aquí para verlos. –le acaricié la mejilla y me di cuenta de que estaba haciendo esperar de más a la familia. – Rosalie y Alice se han quedado cuidándolos, los demás están aquí para verte ¿está bien si pasan ahora?

- Sí… por favor… -pude notar la emoción en su voz.

- De acuerdo. -le besé la frente y salí de ahí para hacer pasar a los demás. Estaban justo afuera de la terapia intensiva y se me acercaron en cuando abrí la puerta. – Pueden pasar a verla. –les avisé sonriendo.

- ¿Está bien? –quiso saber Esme, aunque Edward casi se le adelanta a preguntar. - ¿Tiene algún problema?

- Está perfectamente bien, ansiosa por verlos a ustedes e ir a casa con sus bebés. –la abracé y besé su cabello.

- ¡Pues vamos! –dijo entusiasta Emmett y Jasper asintió a su lado.

- Pero… -interrumpí separándome de Esme. – Ya saben cómo es adentro. Ella tiene una mascarilla con oxígeno, sueros, monitores, no debe agitarse ni mucho menos moverse. Va a ser una visita breve. Y no la hagan hablar mucho, su garganta está lastimada por el tubo ¿de acuerdo? –los vi uno a uno a los ojos y todos asintieron. Despacio comenzaron a entrar. El primero era Emmett quien iba con una sonrisa y casi dando saltos de alegría por ver a su hermana. Le seguía Jasper quien también iba con una sonrisa pero no tan efusivo como su hermano. Edward iba tranquilo aunque impaciente de poder ver a Bella. A Esme la tenía entre mis brazos, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por ver a su hija despierta. Al pasar la puerta Bella estaba mirando a la enfermera que le estaba cambiando el suero, y no se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia. La enfermera sí lo notó y sonrió, se aparto un poco de la cama y Bella giró para ver a su familia.

_Pov Bella _

Cuando Carlisle salió me quedé mirando a la enfermera cambiar el suero. Tenía muchas ganas de ver a mis hermanos, mamá, Edward… y me moría de ganas por llegar a casa y abrazar a mis bebés. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos y como cambiaba la bolsa que no me di cuenta cuando entraron tan sólo cuando la enfermera se apartó de mi cama. Me giré y los vi a todos. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar y ya tenía a mis hermanos encima. Me encantaba tenerlos allí y me sentía en una felicidad completa. Sin querer hice una mueca cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba doliendo la herida de la operación por la presión que están haciendo encima.

-Eh, le estáis haciendo daño – dijo Carlisle seriamente. Mis dos hermanos se apartaron rápidamente. Carlisle se acerco a mí con la mirada le pedí que no me preguntara en voz alta, que me encontraba perfectamente – No me habéis escuchado fuera. Hay que tener cuidado – los regañó, yo sonreí, mis hermanos jamás cambiarían o al menos eso esperaba yo.

-No les regañes… ellos son brutos de naturaleza – dije sonriendo la garganta me dolía mucho pero en algún momento tendría que hablar aunque fuera poco. Sonreí por mi comentario, amaba a mis hermanos tal y como eran, sobreprotectores, efusivos, directos… me giré y ahora sí pude verlos a todos. Mi novio abrazaba a mi madre ambos lloraban y sonreían mirándome. Y mis hermanos me miraban como si de un dios se tratara, completamente maravillados – Nadie más va a saludarme… - dije mirando a Carlisle. Quien se encogió de hombros y me sonrió. Cuando me giré esperando a que alguien más se acercara y no le diera miedo por los tubos. Mi madre se soltó del abrazo de Edward y se acercó a mí con una sonrisa y me abrazó con cuidado y comenzó a darme besos por todos los lados, como cuando era pequeña y le decía que me dolía y comenzaba a darme besos para que se me olvidara.

-Mi niña… - dijo llorando, se apartó sonriéndome, pero rápidamente la sonrisa se le fue – Casi me matas del susto, tres veces – dijo llorando nuevamente y me abrazó fuertemente.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó Jasper. Mi madre lo miró seriamente.

-Nada, Bella ahora está bien, y lo que pasó no importa… - dijo mi madre, sonriendo. Ninguno de los tres chicos pareció muy convencido pero lo aceptaron. Con cuidado se levantó de la cama y fue donde están mis hermanos. El único que faltaba por saludarme era Edward. Y parecía que no tenía intención de moverse. Me preocupé, ¿Y si ya no me quería?, Tal vez había encontrado a otra mejor que yo. Comencé a ponerme nerviosa. No quiera abrazarme.

-Bella, cálmate… - dijo Carlisle quien puso su mano en mi hombro para que me calmara.

-¿Quieres que te de una paliza? Mi hermana se está poniendo mal por tu culpa… quieres moverte – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa mirando a Edward. Él le devolvió la sonrisa y se acercó a mí. Llorando, riendo, serio, contento… cambiaba de humor con cada paso que daba. Se paró enfrente de la cama y me miró seriamente. Después su mirada se dirigió a su padre quien sonreía y asintió. El se agachó y apartó la mascarilla que Carlisle me había puesto. Y me besó, fue sin duda uno de los mejores de todos lo que me había dado desde que estábamos juntos. Volví a sentir sus labios en los míos, su piel contra la mía, no quería que ese beso se acabara nunca, deseaba poder quedarme así para siempre. Pero se separó.

-No… - susurré levantando mi mano – Bésame otra vez… - le pedí con un puchero. El y todos se rieron y Edward volvió a besarme. Cuando volvió a separarse le pedí que me besara de nuevo.

-Ya habrá tiempo de besarse… - dijo Carlisle acercándose y poniéndome la mascarilla de nuevo. Le miré mal, quería sentir a Edward.

-No te preocupes mi vida. Cuando salgas de aquí y estemos con nuestros bebes te besaré todo lo que quieras… - me dijo acariciándome el cabello.

-Te amo – dije mirándole a los ojos. Ambos estábamos llorando.

-¿Por qué no salimos y los dejamos un poco solos? – dijo mi madre empujando a mis hermanos de la habitación y Carlisle que estaba serio – Venga cariño, no le va a pasar nada, porque la dejes un rato con tu hijo – Carlisle le eché una mirada a Edward y después me miró seriamente – No te muevas – asentí y se fue con mi madre y mi hermanos.

-Tengo que tener una pinta horrible… - susurré, cuando cerraron la puerta.

-Estás preciosa como siempre – acarició delicadamente mi mejilla

-¿Cómo están los bebés? – le pregunté. El sonrió.

-Son preciosos, se parecen a ti. Ahora están con mis hermanas. Y tienen muchas ganas de conocer a su mami… - dijo riéndose.

-Me muero de ganas de cogerlos… - no pude continuar por la garganta me dolió y tosí.

-No hablemos más. Estas forzando mucho tú garganta… - me dijo Edward acariciándola. No dije nada más. Solo nos miramos sonriendo. Tenerlo tan cerca y saber que después de todo, todo había salido bien, era mucho más de lo que podía pedir.

-Edward, vamos a dejar que Bella descanse. Mañana cuando la lleven a una habitación volvemos… - dijo Carlisle entrando. Mi novio lo miró seriamente y asintió. Me quitó la mascarilla y me dio un beso de despedida, y rápidamente antes de que su padre dijese nada me la volvió a poner. Emmett vino y me dio un beso en la frente y me sonrió.

-Cuando vuelvas a casa serás como la reina, no te pienso dejar que hagas nada… - dijo sonriendo. ¡Dios lo que me esperaba!

-Mañana te veo, te quiero – dijo Jasper besándome en la mejilla. Mi madre se acercó y me abrazó.

-Te quiero mi vida – dijo sonriendo. Entonces me percaté de algo.

-¿Y Charlie? – pregunté, no lo había visto y tampoco me habían dicho nada de él. Todos se miraron entre ellos y vi como mis hermanos ponían los ojos en blanco.

-Está… trabajado… si eso, cuando pueda vendrá…- me dijo mi madre. La vi nerviosa, algo me están ocultando.

-¿Dónde está trabajado? – mi padre no trabajaba lejos, y era policía.

-Tenía que hacer algo en México, cuando esté de vuelta vendrá a verte – dijo acariciando mi cabello – Ahora descansa, para que puedas volver pronto a casa – yo asentí y se fueron.

-Si necesitas algo, la enfermera me llamará enseguida – me dijo Carlisle saliendo. Asentí, todos se fueron y cerré los ojos para dormir un poco, me sentía agotada.

…

Hoy por fin salía del hospital. Después de estar aquí tres días sin poder hacer nada, podía ir a mi casa y ver a mis bebés. Carlisle me había dicho que podía hacer vida normal, pero con algo de reposo los primeros días y que no podría amamantar a mis hijos, por la medicación. Mis hermanos estuvieron ayer todo el día conmigo en el hospital, y Alice y Rosalie vinieron un rato mientras Edward estaba con los pequeños. También habían venido mis amigas. Estaba muy contenta por todo.

-Ya hemos llegado – dijo Carlisle. Mamá iba con el delante y Edward detrás conmigo abrazándome. Los demás se habían quedado en casa preparándome una fiesta sorpresa de bienvenida. Sí, era de sorpresa, pero Emmett no podía quedarse callado y me lo contó.

-Estás preparada – me susurro Edward al oído. Yo sonreí y le asentí. Carlisle y mama ya habían salido del coche y nos esperaban fuera. Edward abrió la puerta y me tendió la mano.

-Vamos a ello – dije suspirando. Me daba miedo lo que hubieran hecho.

Mi madre me sonrió cogió la mano de Carlisle. Subimos las escaleras, Edward me ayudaba, aunque le había dicho que yo sola podía. Nada más abrir la puerta, Jake se me tiro encima. Lo recibí fuerte y lo abrace.

-Oye, no es solo tuya, los demás también queremos saludarla – Escuché a Seth. Jake se separó de mí y él me abrazó igual de fuerte. Después continuó Paul y así con todos. Cuando acabé miré a Edward ansiosa, quería ver a mis hijos ya. El me sonrió, me cogió de la mano y me llevó hasta el comedor. Rosalie tenía a un bebé en sus brazos, me sonrió y me acerqué a ella. Tenía a mi pequeña. Su pelo era color rubio, como el de mi hermano, Rosalie o de Carlisle, y sus ojos azules cielo. Extendí mis brazos para que me la diera. Cuando la tuve en mis brazos me senté en el sofá, Edward ya tenía a Anthony en sus brazos y se sentó a mi lado. El niño tenía el pelo del color de Edward y no pude ver sus ojos porque los tenía cerrados. Un flash me saco de mis pensamientos. Levanté la mirada y vi a Alice con una cámara.

-Lo siento, pero es que estás muy bien los cuatro juntos – dijo sonriendo. Todos nos reímos. Me sentía completa, tenía a mis bebes en mis brazos, estaba con Edward. Mis hermanos están felices, así como Rosalie y Alice. Mamá y Carlisle están muy bien, y todos mis amigas están conmigo. Pues sabía que Jake y Tanya tendrían que haber vuelto a la universidad hace dos días, y estaban aquí conmigo. Sonreí a Alice y volví a mirar a mis hijos.

-Elisabeth Esme Cullen Swan – dije mirándola con lágrimas en los ojos. Edward me sonrió. Me había dicho que había decidido ponerle también el nombre de mi madre.

-Anthony Cullen Swan – dijo el mirando a nuestro bebé. Ambos nos miramos y sonreímos. Volvimos a notar otro flash.

-Este no es porque os veía bonitos, es para que te separes de mi hermana que no es tuya – dijo Emmett sonriendo – Yo también quiero una foto con mis sobrinos… - dijo poniéndose detrás del sofá para que nos hicieran otra foto. Toda la familia y los amigos hicieron lo mismo y así pasamos el día con fotos, fiesta…

**BUENAS! **

**AQUÍ ESTA OTRO DE LOS MOMENTOS MÁS ESPERADOS. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, Y TENGAIS UN POCO DE TIEMPO PARA DEJARME UN REVIEWS. NUEVAMENTE TENGO ADELANT0, PARA LAS QUE NO TIENEN CUENTA, PORFAVOR, ESCRIBIR EL CORREO SEPARADO QUE SINO NO PUEDO VERLOS. TAMBIEN QUIERO DECIR QE TODAVIA QUEDAN CAPITULOS QUE NO SE ACABA. UNBESOOOO (kk' **


	28. Chapter 28

**Este capítulo son pequeños fragmentos de momentos que han pasado desde que los bebes han nacido. Es como un tipo de Flash Back. Cada POV es un fragmento difetente!. Después de este capítulo, habrá un salto en el tiempo de 3 años. Donde los chicos ya han empezado la universidad y se ve como les va todo. Sería algo así como la segunda parte. Donde continuara habiendo drama y buenos momentos. **

**CAPITULO: 27 **

_Pov Bella_

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté a Edward cuando al regresar de dormir a mis bebés escuché voces afuera pero no distinguí qué decían, de lo que sí estuve bien segura fue de que Emmett y Jasper le estaban gritando a alguien.

- Eh… es mejor que esperemos aquí. –dudó y supe que me estaba ocultando algo importante.

- ¿Quién está afuera con mis hermanos? –insistí alarmada.

- Es Charlie. –suspiró y me le quedé mirando con el seño fruncido.

Hacía dos semanas de que nacieran mis niños y mi padre ni siquiera había llamado. Mamá, Emmett y Jasper estaban muy enojados con él, los escuché decir antes que estaba actuando como la vez anterior, pero yo no quería dejar las cosas así, por lo menos necesitaba una explicación.

- Voy a salir. –le dije a Edward y él me tomó la mano.

- ¿Estás segura? –vi la incertidumbre en sus ojos, él tampoco deseaba que confrontara a mi padre.

- Sí, Edward, tengo que hacerlo. –lo besé en los labios con rapidez y salí de la casa.

Ahí estaban mis dos hermanos, haciendo frente unido a Charlie, me acerqué sin que ellos me vieran y cuando estuve a menos distancia recapacité… mi papá tenía un yeso en toda la pierna derecha e iba con muletas. Al instante me asusté y me apresuré a ir.

- Papá… ¿qué pasó? –le hablé pasando al lado de Emmett y Jasper como si no estuvieran ahí.

- Bella. –suspiró con alivio.

- Entra en la casa. –me ordenó Emmett.

- Nos estamos encargando de él. Y no me digas que quieres verlo cuando él ni se molestó en visitarte en el hospital. –la voz de Jasper destilaba odio en cada palabra.

- No, mejor entren ustedes dos. –les puse mala cara y luego me le quedé viendo a Charlie.

- Hija… yo… lo siento tanto, no venir antes… -empezó a disculparse.

- Así como sientes el habernos abandonado toda la vida. Tiene sentido. –se burló Jasper, entonces me puse entre ellos y mi papá.

- Ya basta, entren, no los quiero aquí.

Los tres nos miramos unos segundos, peleando en silencio, hasta que al final se dieron cuenta de que nunca me harían cambiar de opinión y se marcharon. Sé que también estaba algo enojada con Charlie por no venir antes, por ni siquiera llamarme, pero al verlo así, sólo pude preocuparme.

- Bella, lo siento. Pero ellos tienen razón. Debí llamarte o algo, pero es que… recién salí del hospital y no quería preocuparte. –me dijo apesadumbrado y el yeso y las muletas cobraron un nuevo sentido ¿él estuvo todo este tiempo en el hospital? ¿Cómo era posible?

- ¿Qué te pasó? –pregunté acercándome.

- Un accidente, el mismo día en que nacieron los bebés… se armó un caos total y bueno… verás que me fue algo mal, me tuvieron que hacer un par de cirugías. En realidad se supone que debo estar reposando, pero tenía que venir a verte…

En ese momento lo abracé, fue lo único que se me ocurrió. Lo hice con cuidado para no lastimarlo y sentí una pequeña exclamación suya, no sé si por las heridas o por la impresión, pero él me rodeó la cintura con uno de sus brazos y continuó murmurando palabras de perdón. Al separarnos, yo estaba llorando y sus ojos se notaban cristalinos también.

- No te disculpes, papá. Debiste decirme que estabas mal, hubiera estado a tu lado. –le sonreí un poco y luego se me ocurrió algo, quizás no era lo mejor por si mis hermanos estaban rondando dentro, pero tenía que hacerlo. - ¿Quieres conocer a tus nietos? – noté como sus ojos brillaban.

-Nada me haría más feliz – contestó. Yo sonriendo me le dije que me siguiera. Los bebes están en la habitación de la palta de abajo, porque Carlisle todavía no quería que subiera las escaleras hasta la semana que viene. Al entrar, vi que mis hermanos estaban de pie mirando como enojados, y Edward sentado en el sofá con aire despreocupado.

-¿Qué hace dentro de nuestra casa? – preguntó Emmett acercándose.

-No merece estar aquí… no se preocupó por ti – dijo Jasper siguiendo a Emmett.

-Me da igual lo que digáis. Mi padre va a conocer a sus nietos, así que callaros y dejadme ir a la habitación tranquila – dije apartándolos de mi camino. Mi papá me siguió, al entrar todo estaba en silencio y lo único que se escuchaba era una musiquita de unos jugetes que Rose y Alice les habían comprado – Mira el es Anthony – dije cogiendo a mi hijo para que él lo cargara.

-Bella, no sé si… - dijo mirando con miedo al bebé.

-Papá, no va a pasar nada. Cógelo – dije sonriendo. Él se sentó en la cama para poder dejar las muletas y cargar al bebé.

-Dios, es precioso… - dijo mirándolo, sonriendo. Yo me fui a la otra cuna y cogí a Liz

-Y ella es Esme Elisabeth – dije enseñándole a mi niña. Con cuidado, me agaché para que el pudiera verla.

-Tienes unos bebés hermosos… como tú – dijo acariciándome con el abrazo que tenia libre.

_Pov Edward_

-Amor, no hemos hablado de ello, pero has pensado quienes podrían ser los padrinos… - le pregunté a Bella que estaba durmiendo a Tony.

-Sinceramente no sé qué decirte, porque había pensado en Tanya y Jake… - preguntó mirándome, sonreí, yo también había pensado en ellos para ser padrinos – Pero del otro no he pensado, porque yo no puedo elegir entre mis hermanos y supongo que tú tampoco entre las tuyas. Y fuera quien fuera, lo veo injusto para los otros dos – me dijo con mirada triste.

-Yo había pensado en Rosalie… creo que después de haber perdido un bebé… le haría bien, ¿Qué te parece? – pregunté. Me había costado mucho, pero al fin y al cabo, Rosalie perdió un bebe y ser la madrina de su sobrino creo que le gustaría.

-Me gusta la idea, le hará ilusión, seguro – dijo sonriendo. Se estaba paseando por toda la habitación porque el niño no se dormía.

-¿Y tus hermanos? – pregunté.

-Tal vez podría ser Emmett, el también perdió al bebé… pero no sé qué pensará Jasper, y me duele que él no pueda serlo – dijo dejando a nuestro hijo en la cuna. El pequeño no se había dormido, pero estaba tranquilo.

-Jasper y Alice entenderán que le digamos a Rose y Emmett… - dije abrazándola para que no se preocupara. Ella me miró a los ojos, y comenzó a despeinar mi pelo.

-Estas muy sexy hoy – me dijo con ojos de picarona. Se acercó y primero me besó la mejilla, después la frente y finalmente, los labios. Me estaba excitando mucho, hacía mucho tiempo que no lo hacíamos y estaba algo necesitado, pero no quería que se pusiera mal.

-Bella… - dije apartándola.

-No… Edward, lo necesitamos… - dijo besándome por el cuello.

-Bella… tu salud… - dije intentando resistirme, pero se me estaba haciendo imposible.

-Estoy bien… por favor Edward, lo necesito – dijo desabrochando la camisa.

-No podemos… - murmuré, pero no tenía ganas de que parara.

-No pienses, déjate llevar – me susurró en la oreja mientras le daba un pequeño mordisco. No pude contenerme más y la cogí en brazos y la lleve a la cama. La estiré y yo me tiré encima, llevaba mucho tiempo deseando este momento. Mucho tiempo deseándola a ella. Cuando le quité la camiseta y estaba por hacer lo mismo con el sujetador escuché el llanto de Liz.

-Shh… - susurró Bella, en ese momento me di cuenta, hacia apenas unas semanas que la habían operado, porque su corazón estaba demasiado débil, y yo le estaba forzando, a ella y al corazón.

-No, voy a dormirla… - dije levantándome de encima de ella. Bella me miró a mala gana, pero no dijo nada, ella sabía que los bebés eran nuestra responsabilidad.

_Pov Esme_

Con todo lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas me olvidé de las cosas de la casa. Los estantes estaban medio vacíos y tenía cuentas por pagar. Así que ahora que Bella está en casa recuperándose, los bebés están bien atendidos y el resto de los chicos parecen estar tranquilos… recordé todo lo que estuve ignorando.

Carlisle estaría por llegar del hospital, ya antes lo llamé y le dije el montón de cosas pendientes, así que esta tarde iríamos al banco y a hacer las compras. Sabía que él estaría cansado, pero aún así insistió en acompañarme, siempre un caballero.

Entré en su estudio para buscar los recibos pendientes, solíamos dejarlos sobre el escritorio para no olvidar nada. Crucé la habitación con calma y vi que tenía ahí más papeles que de costumbre, de seguro él también dejó cosas pendientes por toda la situación. Entonces empecé a buscar, vi un recibo y lo tomé, después me topé con más papeles a los cuales les presté la mínima atención… hasta que vi el hombre de mi hija en uno de ellos.

Lo tomé sin pensar y lo leí cuidadosamente, después la siguiente hoja engrapada y la otra. Luego vi una carpeta y la hojee, dándome cuenta de que era una copia del expediente médico de Bella.

Intenté creer que era normal, que no debía preocuparme, pero fue inútil y tonto, lo que encontré por casualidad no era cualquier cosa y peor aún… lo que me hirió fue que Carlisle no me lo dijera antes. Así me quedé ahí, ya habiendo descartado la idea de ir y hacer las compras, necesitaba a toda costa hablar primero con mi esposo y preguntarle qué significaba todo aquello y la razón de su silencio. Eventualmente él entró buscándome.

- ¿Estás lista para irnos? –me preguntó tranquilo mientras se acercaba, después su mirada cambió al darse cuenta de qué tenía entre las manos y que estaba llorando. – Esme… -murmuró y se quedó a un paso de mí.

- ¿Qué es esto? ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste? ¿Cómo puedes ocultarme algo así? –le dejé ir el torrente de preguntas.

- Esme, no te lo estoy ocultando, sólo esperaba el momento indicado para decírtelo. –suspiró y me quitó todos los papeles de las manos, luego, los puso de vuelta sobre el escritorio e intentó abrazarme, pero yo no necesitaba eso, sino una explicación, así que me alejé.

- Tienes aquí la sentencia de muerte de Bella y esperabas un buen momento para decírmelo. Carlisle… no sé…

- Espera. –me interrumpió frunciendo el seño. - ¿Sentencia de muerte? Esme, al contrario, es para darle más oportunidades de tener una vida normal.

- ¿Y todo lo que dice? No entiendo muchos de sus términos pero todo lo que dice ahí es que Bella no tiene esperanzas de vivir mucho tiempo más. Y tú me diste esperanzas, con lo del marcapasos… -no pude seguir hablando, estaba aterrorizada del destino de mi hija y me sentía traicionada por el hombre que amo.

- El marcapasos le está comprando tiempo, Esme. –me habló en su tono profesional de doctor. – Por ahora es suficiente, yo espero que siga así por muchos años más, pero no hay garantías. Me estoy adelantando a eso. Y nunca te oculté nada, de hecho, para finalizar el trámite, tienes que firmarlo tú pues Bella aún es menor de edad.

- Carlisle… -murmuré ya sin saber qué decir o hacer y simplemente me arrojé a sus brazos llorando, él me recibió.

- Amor, lo mejor es meter a Bella a la lista de trasplantes desde ahora. La espera puede durar años. –besó mi cabello y supe que é tenía razón y como siempre estaba haciendo lo mejor para mi hija, para mí.

- Lo siento. No debí reaccionar así. –me disculpé hablando contra su pecho.

- Está bien, te entiendo. No debí dejar que te enteraras así. –se separó un poco y me sonrió. – Ahora que lo sabes… ¿quieres firmar los papeles? Así puedo llevarlos mañana mismo y que Bella esté oficialmente en la lista.

- Claro. Cuanto antes, mejor. –nos alejamos definitivamente y él de entre las hojas sacó las que yo tenía que firmar y lo hice. – No quiero que Bella lo sepa. –le pedí. – No quiero que se preocupe, si ella puede pensar que va a estar bien… quiero que sea feliz.

- Estoy de acuerdo contigo. Esa es una de las razones por las que me apresuré a hacerlo, ahora que puedes firmar tú por ella. No hay necesidad de que ninguno de los chicos lo sepa. –vi la implicación en sus ojos y supe que hablaba especialmente de Edward.

- Será nuestro secreto. –me acerqué y lo abracé antes de unir nuestros labios por un momento. – Gracias, Carlisle.

- No lo agradezcas, ella es mi hija también. –me sonrió un poco y ni intenté evitar corresponderle igual.

- ¿Guardamos los papeles e la caja fuerte antes de irnos? –le pregunté deseando evitar que otra persona descubriera las cosas como yo.

- Excelente idea. –fue y tomó todos los documentos para meterlos en el lugar seguro, donde sólo él y yo conocíamos la combinación. – Los tomaré mañana por la mañana antes de irme.

Cerró la puerta metálica y me tomó de la mano antes de que fuéramos a hacer las compras y pagar las cuentas. Yo me sequé las lágrimas del rostro y puse una sonrisa, sólo por si de camino a la salida nos encontrábamos a alguno de nuestros hijos. Ellos no deberían saber nada.

_Pov Rosalie _

Estaba harta. Total y completamente enferma de estar en casa. Cada día, cada minuto. Siempre era lo mismo. Halagos… comentarios… felicitaciones para lo buena madre que era Bella, el talento natural que tenía, su instinto que lo superó todo por sus bebés. No tenía fin y yo ya me había cansado de estar ahí para presenciar como ella era una mamá perfecta y yo no.

Es infantil, lo sé, no debería estar celosa de ella, no debería tenerle envidia. Nada de eso es bueno. Pero no podía evitarlo, porque ella tuvo un oportunidad que a mí me arrebataron de las manos… o del vientre. No era justo que ella tuviera esos preciosos bebés y yo no, que el mío hubiera muerto.

¿Y si fue el destino? ¿Y si todo sucedió por un propósito? Quizás… yo no lo puedo hacer, tal vez nunca sería una buena mamá y por eso nunca me convertiré en una. Pero… ¿qué tiene Bella que no tenga yo? ¿Qué hizo ella para merecerse lo que yo quiero y no tengo?

No, en definitiva, no era justo.

Escuché la puerta de mi habitación abrirse, pero no me preocupé en mirar, no quería hablar con nadie. La persona que había entrado, comenzó a acercarse, lo supe porque escuché sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Finalmente supe quién era sin necesidad de mirarlo, por tan solo el tacto de su piel con la mía.

-¿Qué te pasa? – me preguntó cuando su mano rozo mi brazo.

-Nada… - le contesté sin mirarlo. No podía decirle que tenía envidia de su hermana.

-Rose, te conozco, sé que algo te pasa, confía en mí y dime – habló levantando mi cara para mirarlo.

-No es nada Emmett – me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño, para evitar hablar del tema, pero antes de que pudiera cerrar la puerta él me lo impidió con la mano y el pie.

-No me vas a engañar, no a mí – dijo mirándome seriamente.

-¿Sabes lo que pasa? Que todos estáis diciendo lo maravillosa madre que es Bella, lo bien que cuida a sus hijos, lo fuerte que ha sido. Y yo no puedo con eso. Y yo no tengo al mío, no pude conocerlo, nunca sabré si yo soy buena madre… no es justo – dije mirándole con las lágrimas en los ojos. El se quedó callado por un momento y después de abrazo sin decir nada.

-Tendrás más oportunidades para demostrar lo buena madre que eres… - me susurró al oído - No tienes que tener envidia de nada ni de nadie – dijo apartándome de él y viéndome a los ojos.

-Pero eso nunca lo sabré. – contesté sollozando.

-Cuando sea el momento tendrás a tu bebé, y podrás demostrarle a todo el mundo que tú también eres una madre estupenda – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Y si nunca vuelo a quedar embarazada? – le pregunté llorando de solo pensarlo.

-Claro que volverás a quedar embarazada, solo que la próxima vez será de la persona a la que tú ames y con quien tú quieras… no de un desgraciado que no tenía nada que hacer, más que destrozar vidas ajenas… - lo primero me lo dijo con dulzura, pero a medida que iba continuando la frase la transformó en pura ira – Tienes que esperar el momento, no fuerces la situación – dijo sonriendo, comenzó a hacerme cosquillas y logró que a mí también me saliera la sonrisa. Emmett conseguía siempre sacarme una sonrisa aunque fueran los peores momentos

_Pov Bella_

-Mira que cosa más guapa con este traje que le ha comprado la tita Irina – dijo mi amiga haciéndole carantoñas.

-Tonterías, mira que chulo esta mi sobrino con su súper ropita para la playa – dijo Paul cogiendo a mi hijo de la sillita que teníamos en la arena de la playa. Como era fin de semana, habíamos podido reunirnos, Edward no estaba estudiando, y podía cuidar de los niños. Yo había vuelto al colegio y me estaba poniendo al día de todo lo que me había perdido. Irina y Seth me están ayudando mucho en ellos y Alice a su manera también. Mientras el resto de mis hermanos y Edward se quedaban en casa con los niños todo el día. Yo cuando volvía estaba con mi novio y mis preciosos bebes. Aunque extrañaba a Tanya y Jake, que estaban lejos en la universidad.

-Ven Bella, vamos a llevar a los bebés al agua con nosotros – dijo Edward riendo. Yo cogí a mi hija de los brazos de mi amiga y mi Ed hizo lo mismo con su amigo. Primero metimos nosotros un poco el pie para comprobar cómo estaba el agua, y al ver que tenía una temperatura razonable y que estaba calmada, sonreímos y nos metimos con los niños. Me giré un momento y pude ver a los chicos con la cámara de fotos. Al estar dentro me quedé mirando a Edward, los dos sonreíamos mientras jugábamos con los niños.

-Te ves preciosa con la niña en tus brazos… - dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Tu te ves hermoso con Tony contigo… - dije, me acerque a él y le di un beso. Edward se había convertido en mi vida entera junto a mis niños.

Por unos minutos nos quedamos observándonos y observando a los bebés, como se veían apacibles tocando nuestra piel y el agua, la forma en que el océano parecía darles la bienvenida a esa playa que sería parte de su hogar como ya lo era para nosotros. En ese momento, todo era perfecto.

-Princesa, creo que la niña tiene algo de hambre – me dijo de repente mirando a la pequeña. Yo la miré y vi que estaba a punto de llorar. No entendía como Edward podía saber por qué lloraba en cada momento a mí me costaba mucho. Sonreí y salimos del agua para darle de comer – Dame otro biberón que yo le dé a Tony – dijo sonriendo.

_Pov Jasper_

Era una tarde aburrida. Como tantas otras. El no haber iniciado la universidad para quedarme con mi hermana y el resto de la familia fue la mejor decisión que pude tomar. Pero aún así desde hace meses sentía que a veces tenía demasiado tiempo libre entre manos. Como hoy, que Alice había salido con Rosalie, mamá y papá estaban trabajando y Edward y los bebés absorbían a Bella como siempre. Y Emmett sinceramente no sabía qué hacía.

Salí y me senté en las escaleras que conducían a la entrada. Quizás debería tomar la moto y salir a dar una vuelta sin rumbo, nada más para matar el tiempo.

- Eres un vago bueno para nada. –escuché la voz brabucona de Emmett que llegaba junto a mí, supe que estaba jugando.

- Hola, Señor Importante y Ocupado. –le respondí en tono sarcástico mientras se sentaba en otro de los escalones. - ¿Qué hacías con tu apretada agenda? ¿Dormías?

- Sí, pero ya no tengo más sueño. He dormido demasiado últimamente. – se desperezó un poco y me dio risa, la verdad es que algunos días todos nos preguntábamos si Emmett se habría transformado en un oso hibernando. - ¿Y Bella? –preguntó.

- No lo sé. Ya ves que nos quedamos para cuidarla y casi ni la vemos. –me quejé sintiendo cierto enfado.

- Sí. Entiendo lo de sus bebés, pero cada segundo que no está con ellos, Edward la absorbe. –estuvo él de acuerdo y noté que también estaba enfadado.

- A veces es como si no estuviéramos aquí.

- Probablemente a ella le da lo mismo. –acordó Emmett y de inmediato comprendí que era cierto. – Y todo es culpa de Edward. –añadió aún más enojado. – Antes de que apareciera en el mapa, Nosotros tres éramos mucho más unidos, todo empezó cuando él se apropió de Bella.

- Sí, él cambió las cosas. Es como si de repente la vida como la conocíamos ya no existiera. –acordé vacilando entre la ira y la melancolía.

- Ahora somos tú y yo. ¿Recuerdas cuando estábamos los tres? Cuando ella no podía salir y nos quedábamos en casa para hacer algo juntos y que no se aburriera. –me dijo Emmett con una sonrisa.

- Sí. A pesar de todo, fueron buenos tiempos. Pero tal vez de ahora en adelante así va a ser. Bella con Edward y tú y yo. –me encogí de hombros sin saber cómo podría cambiar eso. Siempre habíamos sido los tres y desde que los Cullen aparecieron en nuestras vidas todos nos habíamos distanciados. No me arrepentía pues Alice era una de las mejores amigas que había tenido y actualmente era mi mejor amiga, pero echaba de menos compartir tiempo con mis dos hermanos.

- Sí, probablemente. Dos en lugar de tres. –admitió.

Después nos quedamos en silencio, creo que los dos recordábamos a Bella, los momentos buenos y los malos. Y en cada recuerdo había la impresión de nostalgia por todas esas veces en las que estuvimos a su lado, pues ahora ya no nos necesitaba, con Edward era suficiente.

- ¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Se aburren? –escuché la voz de Bella desde la puerta y ambos volteamos a verla, estaba sonriendo.

- No. Estamos pasando el mejor momento de nuestras vidas. –le contestó Emmett y puso los ojos en blanco.

- Entonces… supongo que no quieren que los interrumpa para invitarlos a ver una película. –se encogió de hombros.

- Estás bromeando. –la acusó Emmett entrecerrando los ojos.

- No, los bebés están dormidos y la verdad pensé en invitar a mis dos hermanos favoritos a ver una película con Edward y conmigo. Los extraño, la verdad, últimamente no hemos pasado mucho tiempo juntos.

Por un momento la observé bien y noté la sinceridad en sus ojos. Después de todo ella se sentía igual que Emmett y yo. Eso me llenó de alegría… Bella aún era nuestra hermana. Sin dudarlo me levanté y fui directamente hacia ella, después, sin pedirle permiso la cargué y di una vuelta con ella en mis brazos.

- ¡Jasper! ¡Suéltame! –pidió riéndose.

- Como tú digas. –cedí de inmediato, viendo que Emmett estaba listo muy cerca de nosotros, entonces, en lugar de ponerla en el suelo, la pasé a los brazos de él.

- ¡Ey! Brutos. No soy un juguete. –protestó otra vez pero ni él ni yo la escuchamos. Así entramos los tres entre risas, como si nada hubiese sucedido entre nosotros y todavía fuéramos los tres niños que solíamos ser.

_Pov Alice_

-Mira Rosalie, que guapo se vería Tony en este conjunto – le dije a mi hermana mientras se lo enseñaba – Y mira este… - dije corriendo para donde estaba – Es perfecto para Lis – dije enseñándoselo. Mi hermana se acercó para verlo bien, ella también llevaba un montón en los brazos como yo, pero todo era poco para los príncipes de la casa.

-Es precioso Alice, ¿Qué te parece este vestido? – dijo enseñándome uno rosa precioso.

-Maravilloso y este de niño – dije enseñándole un pequeño pantaloncito color azul.

No dijimos más y continuamos cogiendo ropa, cuando fuimos a pagar, acabamos con seis bolsas cada una. Decidimos ir a tomar algo, así podíamos hablar las dos. Nos sentamos en una mesa libre en un bar del centro comercial.

-¿Qué desean las señoritas? – preguntó un camarero.

-A mí me pones un café con leche y para ella… - mi hermana se quedó mirando esperando a que le contestara.

-Lo mismo – dije sonriendo. El camarero apuntó y se fue.

-Alice, has pensado qué vas a hacer cuando salgas del colegio, que vas a estudiar… - parecía medio pregunta y medio no.

-Sí, quiero hacer la carrera de diseño, poder poner mi propia tienda y con mis diseños… - le contesté sonriendo. Todavía tenía que saber si conseguía graduarme, pero por el momento mis notas eran buenas - ¿Tú? – le pregunté, yo siempre había querido lo mismo, pero mi hermana, nunca lo había tenido claro.

-No estoy muy segura todavía, puede ser que derecho, pero no estoy muy convencida – dijo encogiéndose de hombros. Siempre pensé que mi hermana se dedicaría a la mecánica, pues era su pasión.

-¿Y por qué no mecánica? – le pregunté, confundida.

-Para mí la mecánica es un hobbie, no quiero nada serio con eso. En cambio ayudar a la gente a hacer justicia… me parece un buen trabajo – dijo sonriendo. Por mi cabeza pasó, la conversación que tuvimos sobre la noche de San Valentín, tal vez su justicia era que a ninguna chica más le pasara lo que le había pasado a ella.

-Me parece bien, sería un buen trabajo para ti. Aunque creo que asistente social también te quedaría bien – dije sonriendo.

-Y una pregunta apartando el tema de los estudios… ¿Tienes algo con Jasper? – abrí los ojos de la sorpresa no me esperaba esa pregunta para nada.

-No, Jasper y yo somos hermanos, sólo eso… - dije, no podía contarle lo del beso, porque eso ya estaba hablado, y no quería darle más vueltas.

-¿Sigues queriendo a Emm? – preguntó frunciendo el ceño. Lo pensé, pensé si cuando escuchaba su nombre me sentía como antes, si al pensar que estaba cerca mi estomago se retorcía, y me di cuenta.

-No – le contesté. Ella me medio sonrió.

-Me alegro, no me hubiera gustado que sufrieras más – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y tú?, ¿Crees que puedas tener algo con Emmett en un futuro? – le pregunté, sabía que si le digo que yo sentía algo por él todavía ella jamás me diría la verdad para no hacerme daño, por ese motivo decidí decir la verdad. Mis sentimientos por Emmett jamás volverían a ser los mismos que hace meses.

-No, no creo. Emmett es un chico estupendo, pero su personalidad respecto a las chicas es como la mía antes. Y no creo que yo pueda volver a ser así. Esperaré a estar preparada y que una persona me acepte con lo que me pasó… - dijo mirando seriamente su café que hacía rato nos había traído el camarero.

**BUENAS!**

**BUENO, COMO DICE LA NOTA ESTO ES COMO UN POCO DE LO QUE HA PASADO EN LOS PRIMEROS MESES DE VIDA DE LOS BEBES. EL PROXIMO CAPITULO ES 3 AÑOS DESPUÉS DEL NACIMIENTO Y DOS DESPUÉS DE QUE SE VAYAN A LA UNI. **

**COMO EN TODOS LOS CAPITULOS QUE EN EL ANTERIOR SE ME OLVIDO QUIERO AGRADECER A kikyo88 POR TODO LO QUE ME AYUDA CUANDO NO SE COMO HACER ALGUNA COSA. **

**Y TAMBIEN AGRADECERLES POR TODOS SUS COMENTARIOS, SON LAS MEJORES! **

**Y COMO SIEMPRE TENGO ADELANTOO! **

**UNBESOOOOOO (kk' **


	29. Chapter 29

**CAPITULO: 28 **

TRES AÑOS DESPUÉS

_Pov Rosalie _

Estaba terminando de empacar mis cosas, llevaba dos maletas grandes para pasar las vacaciones de verano en casa y aún así me parecía poco, apenas lo indispensable. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir por allí justo el tiempo que hace que empecemos a asistir a la universidad todo era muy complicado sacar tiempo por eso llevábamos dos años sin reunirnos toda la familia. En ese momento escuché la puerta abrirse y a Emmett entrar al departamento, volvía de comprar comida para ambos.

- ¿Rose? –preguntó desde la entrada.

- En la habitación –le contesté mientras doblaba otros pantalones y escuché sus pasos acercándose. No habíamos cambiando mucho. El se había vuelto un más musculoso, aunque continuaba teniendo ese gran corazón que me demostró hace tres años. Y por mi parte continuaba siendo la misma, tan solo había cambiando mi relación con los chicos, ya que me costaba mucho coger confianza con ellos.

- Ya traje la comida. –Me dijo cuando llegó y me abrazó por la espalda - ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó como siempre lo hacía.

- Bien –contesté dejando un beso en su mejilla.

- ¿No te esforzaste mucho, verdad? – quiso saber viendo todo el trabajo que hice mientras él no estuvo.

- No. Todo tranquilo. -contesté y puse los pantalones en la maleta. – Muero de hambre, vamos a comer.

Nos tomamos de la mano y fuimos juntos al comedor del pequeño departamento que compartíamos desde hacía dos años, cuando empezamos a ir juntos a la universidad. Pudimos ir a escuelas separados, pero a esas alturas habíamos pasado tantas cosas juntos que ya nos necesitábamos y ahora, este departamento era mudo testigo de cómo cambiaron nuestras vidas, de la forma en que lentamente con el paso de los días nuestra amistad avanzó, de que él me ayudó a sanar y superar el pasado, de lo que vivimos aún como hermanos y de la forma en que ahora eso que fingimos en casa tanto tiempo atrás era verdad. Yo lo amaba, estaba completamente enamorada de él y él de mí.

Flash Back 

-Emmett no seas injusto, el otro día vimos una peli que te gustaba a ti, ahora me toca una de las mías – dije cruzándome de brazos.

-Pero quieres poner una peli para llorar… no me apetece… - dijo haciendo uno de los pucheros de mi hermana.

-No te servirá… vamos a ver Un paseo para recordar. Es preciosa Emmett te gustará – dije sonriendo, me levanté del sofá para poner la película.

-Vale, yo veo la película para llorar a cambio de una cosa – dijo con una sonrisa picara - ¿Vale? – preguntó yo miré con el seño fruncido y asentí, me daba miedo lo que fuera a pedir – Cierra los ojos – dijo con esa sonrisa preciosa que tenía – Confía en mí – me dijo, respiré hondo y los cerré – Déjate llevar por todo menos por la vista – dijo pasando su mano por mi mejilla, me sobresalté cuando sentí el contacto. Después su mano continuo pasando por mi brazos, haciéndome cosquillas de lo flojo que lo estaba pasando, su nariz y la mía se tocaron y nos dimos el beso esquimal como él lo llamaba. Y finalmente sus labios se juntaron con los míos. En ese momento no supe cómo reaccionar, pero sin pensarlo le correspondí el beso. Hacía mucho que no me besaba con nadie, desde que… desde que pasó lo de Port Ángeles. En cambio él al entrar en la universidad comenzó de nuevo a tener un montón de chicas. Cuando me di cuenta de todo, me separe poco a poco.

-¿Qué haces? – quise saber.

-¿No te ha gustado? – pregunto con tristeza en los ojos.

-Emmett yo no estoy preparada todavía… - dije mirando al suelo. Emmett no era hombre de una mujer, le gustaba ir de flor en flor y tal vez a mí solo me quería para eso.

-Puedo esperar, no voy a meterte prisa – yo le miré extrañada, ¿Me esperaría solo para echar un polvo? – Te amo – dijo viéndome a los ojos. Esas dos palabras retumbaron por mi cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decir? – le pregunté, mi mente se había colapsado y no podía entender nada.

-Para mí no eres como las demás chicas… eres mucho más – me dijo con una sonrisa – No quiero una Rosalie de una noche, la quiero para siempre – me dijo. En ningún momento apartó su mirada de mí.

-¿Me lo estás diciendo en serio? – le pregunté seriamente.

-A caso ves en mi cara que esté de broma… - dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Y lo decidí, no estaba preparada para acostarme con nadie, pero sí para besarle y decirle que yo también lo amaba, desde que me di cuenta que me ponía celosa con cada chica que traía al departamento me di cuenta de ello. Me acerqué a sus labios y antes de besarlos los acaricie viéndole a los ojos.

-Yo también te amo – y los besé de nuevo.

Fin del Flash Back 

- Me muero por ver a los demás. –me dijo cuando nos sentamos en la mesa.

- Sí yo también. Los gemelos deben estar enormes. –sonreí recordando a nuestros sobrinos, ahora ya tendrían tres añitos, y aunque los habíamos visto en fotos que nos enviaban por correo o e-mail los dos nos moríamos de ganas de abrazar a esas dos preciosuras, quien Elisabeth era nuestra ahijada, pero después la sonrisa se borró de mi rostro.

- ¿Sigues preocupada? –me preguntó acariciándome la mejilla.

- Sí. –Suspiré- Todavía no sé cómo van a reaccionar.

- Rose, somos adultos y ellos desean nuestra felicidad, esa misma que está aquí. –me dijo acariciando mi vientre abultado.

Flash Back 

Era un sábado común, como todos los que compartíamos. Como no teníamos clases nos levantamos tarde y preparamos el desayuno con calma, sin embargo, para cuando delante de mi tuve un apetitoso plato con fruta y hot cakes, además de una malteada… sólo sentí náuseas. Tomé el tenedor pensando en sí debería comer o no. Probablemente estaba enferma, pues dos días atrás después de almorzar en el campus, devolvía el estómago.

- ¿Pasa algo? –me preguntó Emmett sacándome de mis pensamientos.

- No me siento bien. –le dije retirando la mirada del plato, cada vez me era más difícil estar tan cerca de la comida y no sentirme peor.

- ¿Estás enferma? –se levantó y fue a ponerse a mi lado, luego se arrodilló y me pasó una mano por la frente, tratando de ver si tenía fiebre.

- Tal vez. Tengo náuseas. –confesé pensando en llamar a mi padre, él sabría qué hacer.

- ¿Ya te había pasado antes? –me cuestionó frunciendo el seño.

Yo lo pensé, antes. Hacía dos días fue aún más intenso, también en la semana tuve pequeños episodios iguales. Pero eso no fue lo importante. Antes. Sí, una vez ya había tenido náuseas a medio día. Con la impresión de esa revelación solté el tenedor sin darme cuenta.

- ¿Rose? –preguntó preocupado. - ¿Quieres ir con un médico?

- Emmett… -traté de explicarle pero la sorpresa me había dejado sin palabras ¿y si era cierto? ¿Él lo querría?

- Me estás asustando. –dijo con el seño fruncido. Esperé un segundo y respiré muy hondo.

- Creo que estoy embarazada. –en un gesto automático llevé ambas manos a mi vientre.

Él me miró con gesto de incredulidad unos instantes antes de sonreír y tomarme en brazos. Con un solo movimiento y sin nada de trabajo me rodeó por la cintura y me alzó, riendo. Yo me aferré a su cuello y sentí alivio, si en verdad lo estaba, él se alegraría tanto como yo. Y antes de que me pusiera en el suelo de vuelta hice cuentas mentalmente, sí tenía un retraso, pero apenas de cuatro días y podía no significar nada.

- Hay que ir con un médico ¿quieres que sea una doctora? –me preguntó poniéndome en el piso y después me besó, sin dejar que le respondiera. Unió sus labios con los míos en una caricia llena de pasión y júbilo.

- Quiero hacer la prueba primero. –contesté cuando al fin nos separamos. – La doctora va a querer hacerme un eco vaginal, supongo, y si no estoy embarazada… preferiría evitar la experiencia. –le dije siendo sincera, pero al hablar me di cuenta de que quizás sólo tenía una infección estomacal y nos estábamos haciendo ilusiones por nada.

- Entonces empieza a tomar agua que yo voy a la farmacia por la prueba. –me dijo y me besó otra vez antes de irse.

Emmett se marchó y yo seguí su consejo, mientras antes pudiera estar segura de las cosas, mejor. ¿Qué pasaría con la universidad? ¿Y qué pensaría nuestra familia? Eran cosas que me preocupaban, desde luego, pero al mismo tiempo… algo en mi interior me decía que nada podía ser peor que la vez anterior. Aunque también sentí miedo ¿y si se repetía? ¿Y si de nuevo estaba embarazada y lo perdía? Era capaz de enfrentarme al embarazo que nos tomó por sorpresa y de lidiar con las reacciones de la familia, pero nunca, ni en un millón de años sería capaz de sobrevivir otra vez a la pérdida de un bebé.

- ¿Ya quieres ir al baño? –me preguntó Emmett en tono alegre entrando en la recámara con la prueba entre las manos.

- Creo que sí. –suspiré nerviosa y fui a hacer la prueba.

No era mucho lo que debíamos esperar después, sólo cinco minutos. Pero fueron largos, casi tanto como la ocasión anterior que viví algo similar. Aunque ahora no estaba sola y sinceramente… deseaba que fuera positivo.

- Ya es tiempo. –me dijo él y los dos vimos el aparatito de plástico que descansaba en el baño al otro lado de la habitación.

- ¿Puedes traerlo? –le pedí. – No me siento capaz de moverme. Estoy muy nerviosa.

- Todo va a estar bien. –prometió y fue por la prueba, la tomó sin mirarla y regresó a sentarse a mi lado.

La puso para que ambos pudiéramos verla. Y ahí estaban. Dos líneas. Estaba embarazada. Él lo entendió también y dejó caer la cosa al suelo para abrazarme. Sentados en la cama como estábamos, caí de espalda hacia el colchó y él me besó. Fue una caricia cargada de pasión y júbilo. El destino nos daba una nueva oportunidad.

Fin del Flash Back 

Cinco meses, esa era la edad de nuestro bebé por nacer. Esta vez nada era mentira, esta criatura era el fruto de nuestro amor, nuestro hijo o hija. Y ambos lo amábamos tanto como al que antes perdí. Y es quizás por esa experiencia que mezclada con la inmensa felicidad, hemos tenido miedo… porque hasta que no lo tenga sano y salvo entre mis brazos, no podré estar tranquila. Por eso he tenido mucho cuidado con cada cosa y él también se ha portado algo sobreprotector, nunca me permite subir muchas escaleras, ni cargar cosas pesadas, igual yo evito casi cualquier actividad física además de caminar, siempre voy puntual a mis citas con la doctora y entro en pánico cada vez que siento algo nuevo suceder. Pero hasta ahora todo está bien.

- Lo sé. –contesté sonriendo un poco, pero sin dejar de sentir nerviosismo. Nadie en casa sabía de este embarazo y la verdad estaba asustada de cómo podrían reaccionar. - ¿No crees que les importe que voy a dejar la universidad un semestre? –le pregunté, pues ese era el otro asunto, me había dicho la ginecóloga que podía asistir a clases hasta el momento del parto, pero mi miedo de que algo saliera mal hizo que tomara la decisión de no regresar después de las vacaciones de verano, hasta el siguiente semestre.

- Claro que no, tu papá es médico, él va a entender que quieras cuidar al bebé. –me dijo acercándose para besarme en los labios y yo le respondía con la misma dulzura que él siempre me mostraba. –Te amo. –dijo finalmente.

- También te amo. –respondí y volvimos a comer, pues temprano a la mañana siguiente volvíamos a casa y aún quedaban cosas por hacer.

_Pov Alice_

Estaba sentada en sillón mirando una película, nada muy especial, sólo otra noche tranquila en casa, ya tenía todo listo para regresar a Forks a pasar las vacaciones de verano. Estaba emocionada de ver a papá y a Esme, que eran tan felices como siempre y también a mis hermanos y hermanas, los de sangre y los adoptivos. Además de que quería hacerme muy presente en la vida de mis sobrinos para que nunca olvidaran a su tía Alice. De repente mi teléfono sonó y vi que era un mensaje de texto, primero sentí curiosidad pero al ver de quién era me enfadé.

_Cómo estás preciosa? Seguro que ya me extrañas. Deberíamos vernos hoy. James._

¿Cómo era posible? Claro, él y yo estuvimos juntos, nueve meses enteros y un tiempo las cosas marcharon bien, pero al final yo no quería nada más que olvidarme de él y ahora continuaba mandándome mensajes como si nada, como si quisiera cortejarme otra vez. Así que me limité a borrar el mensaje y apagué el teléfono, temerosa de que se le ocurriera llamar, además Jasper de seguro que estaba por llegar a casa y no deseaba que supiera nada, siempre se enojaba cuando James hacía esas cosas… decía que era un loco y estaba obsesionado conmigo. Tal vez tenía razón.

Suspiré y me acomodé para seguir viendo la película. El rato continuó en paz, hasta que terminó y casi al mismo tiempo Jasper llegó a casa. Fui a recibirlo algo nerviosa, pues era tarde y la verdad estaba preocupada.

- Hola. –me sonrió mientras cerraba la puerta.

- Me tenías preocupada. –le dije cruzándome de brazos.

- Sí, me retrasé. Intenté llamarte pero tienes el teléfono apagado. –levantó ambas cejas y de seguro que mi expresión me delató, porque después frunció el seño. - ¿Te estuvo molestando ese imbécil otra vez?

- No fue nada. –le dije tratando de parecer despreocupada.

- Define "nada". –me pidió más bien como una orden y yo me encaminé hacia la sala con Jasper justo detrás de mí.

- Nada. Un mensaje de texto, sólo eso. –le expliqué sentándome en el sofá.

- Tenemos que cambiar tu número, sino, va a seguir acosándote. No entiende lo que es "no". –me dijo visiblemente molesto.

- Jasper, no voy a cambiar mi teléfono sólo porque él envía mensajes. Punto final. –repliqué y me puse de pie. – Mejor vamos a cenar que todavía no tienes todo listo y mañana nos vamos en la mañana.

- Por lo menos no va a poder acosarte el próximo mes. –su voz enojada llegó a mis oídos y suspiré.

Irónicamente si no hubiera apagado el teléfono, nada de esto estaría sucediendo y podríamos pasar la noche tranquilos. Pero él tenía razón, un mes no estaría en la ciudad y con eso me evitaría los intento de acercamiento de James y el subsecuente enojo de Jasper, quien ahora era mi pareja, llevábamos tan solo seis meses juntos. Nos había costado mucho darnos cuenta de que eso que sentíamos el uno por el otro era mucho más que amor de hermanos. Pero antes de darnos cuenta de eso ambos tuvimos otras parejas. Yo como tuve a James, estuvimos un tiempo bien, pero luego me di cuenta de que era muy posesivo y no me dejaba hacer nada, así que rompí con él. Y Jasper estuvo con María, una compañera de su curso en la universidad. Era una chica muy superficial, mucho más que mi hermana en sus épocas y me sorprendió mucho que Jasper saliera con ella. A mí no me trataba nada bien, y no fue hasta que Jasper se dio cuenta de lo hipócrita que era que rompieron. A los pocos meses de la ruptura, empezamos a salir juntos y hasta el momento todo iba muy bien. Él estudiaba psicología, decía que siempre le había interesado mucho ese mundo, mientras tanto yo estudiaba diseño, pues la ropa continuaba siendo mi pasión. Estos dos años que llevaba sin ver a mi familia cuando teníamos algo de tiempo llamaba a casa para hablar con papá, Esme, Edward y Bella. Aunque normalmente nos comunicábamos por e-mail.

-Alice… ¿Cómo crees que se tomen nuestra relación? – preguntó Jasper comiendo una pizza que nos habíamos hecho ahora.

-No sé y la verdad me da algo de miedo. Ya has visto como fue con Bella y Edward y Emmett y Rose… - yo sabía que mi hermana y Emm nunca fueron pareja de verdad, ahora no sabía pues hablaba muy poco con ella y eran apenas unos minutos porque las dos teníamos prisa.

-Se habrán acostumbrado… - dijo, creo que intentando convencerse más a si mismo que diciendo la verdad. Yo le sonreí y le cogí la mano, demostrándole que estamos juntos en eso. Cuando acabamos de cenar fuimos a arreglar las cosas que nos quedaban.

_Pov Bella _

Desde que todos nuestros hermanos se fueron a la universidad, no habían vuelto a pasar por casa, aunque nos llamaban de vez en cuando para preguntar como estábamos todos, sobre todo yo y los niños. Edward y yo también habíamos entrado en la universidad, al principio mamá insistió en que no fuera, porque sería demasiado para mí, pero Carlisle le recordó de que yo ahora podía hacer vida más o menos normal. Mi maravilloso novio estaba estudiando medicina, así como su padre, pero todavía no había decidido que especialidad quería. Yo a diferencia, cogí literatura, siempre me habían gustado mucho las letras.

Cuando estábamos en la escuela mi madre se quedaba con los niños y había dejado de trabajar para eso. Pero después de estas vacaciones los niños comenzarían la escuela y mi madre podría comenzar a trabajar de nuevo.

Era de noche y mis niños estaban dormidos desde hacía rato, a sus tres años de edad siempre pedían quedarse más tarde despiertos, pero de todas formas los vencía el sueño casi de inmediato. Ahora su habitación era la de la planta baja, aún la compartían pues les era imposible conciliar el sueño si no estaban juntos.

Rato antes le pedí a mamá y Carlisle hablar con ellos en el salón, igual a Edward. Porque tenía algo que decirles. Últimamente me había sentido cansada, quizás no era nada más que el ajetreo de la vida diaria, pero ahora que sé lo mucho que me necesitan mis bebés, no se me ocurriría ocultarle esas cosas a Carlisle, necesito estar bien por ellos.

Tenía apenas cinco minutos esperando cuando entraron los tres al salón con rostros preocupados. Edward se puso a mi lado y mamá y su esposo enfrente.

- ¿Qué pasa Bella? –inquirió Carlisle.

- ¿Qué quieres decirnos? –preguntó Edward, creo que él era el más extrañado de que tuviera algo que decir y no se lo hubiera contado primero a él.

- No es nada para que se preocupen… sólo que… hace unos días que estoy más cansada de lo normal… -hablé en tono bajo, mirando al suelo. Tal vez armaba un alboroto por nada.

- ¿Has tenido otros síntomas? –Carlisle reaccionó como médico.

- No, sólo es el cansancio. Creo que estoy exagerando… no debí decirles. –suspiré y sentí la mano de Edward sobre la mía.

- Nunca pienses en ocultarnos las cosas. –me pidió.

- Y menos ese tipo de cosas, Bella, puede ser algo importante. –apoyó mi mamá.

- Voy por las cosas para revisarte. –avisó Carlisle y se marchó.

- ¿Estás segura que sólo es el cansancio? –preguntó Edward.

- Sí. –asentí. – solamente eso y probablemente no significa nada. Esperamos en silencio un minuto antes de que Carlisle regresara, se puso a revisarme como de costumbre, utilizando su estetoscopio, midiéndome la presión, con un aparato en mi dedo vio la cantidad de oxígeno en mi sangre… las cosas que a estas alturas me resultaban más que familiares. Cuando terminó vi una sonrisa en su rostro y supe que todo estaba bien.

- No encuentro nada fuera de lugar, Bella. –me avisó y todos respiramos con alivio.

- Gracias, sabía que no era nada. –le dije sonriendo.

- Pero si sientes algo más nos lo dices de inmediato ¿de acuerdo? No esperes hasta que se haga de noche. –me pidió mamá.

- Lo siento, es que no quiero que Anthony y Elisabeth sepan que algo anda mal conmigo, no quiero que se preocupen. Son muy pequeños aún y deben disfrutar su vida tranquila. –les dije con la mirada seria y todos asintieron, mi enfermedad sería un secreto para mis hijos tanto como pudiera mantenerlo así – Tampoco quiero que le cuenten a Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper y Alice cuando vengan. No hace falta que se preocupen sin necesidad – Volvieron a asentir, mis palabras habían sido claras y esperaba que todos ellos me hubieran entendido bien.

- Volviendo a lo del cansancio, Bella, deja de hacer tantas cosas. –empezó Edward. – Haces demasiado, asistes a la universidad, cumples con todos los proyectos y tareas y además cuidas a nuestros bebés, les atiendes todo. Yo puedo hacerme cargo de ellos en las tardes para que descanses.

- Y yo puedo ayudarte a lavar su ropa y ese tipo de cosas. –ofreció mi mamá.

- Gracias, pero no es necesario. Hago lo que me toca. Edward, tú ya me ayudas mucho, siempre eres quien los prepara para dormir. Y mamá… tú los cuidas todas las mañanas mientras nosotros vamos a la escuela, no puedo pedirles nada más.

Creo que alguno de los dos estaba por protestar, pero en ese momento escuchamos pasos acercándose y vimos a Elisabeth que entraba en el salón. Llevaba abrazado un oso de peluche que le regaló Emmett cuando nació, ahora por fin era capaz de cargarlo pues durante mucho tiempo fue más grande que ella, pero lo más importante, iba llorando. Edward y yo nos levantamos automáticamente para ir por ella, él llegó antes y la cargó, la acunó contra su pecho meciéndola con suavidad.

- ¿Qué pasa, amor? –le preguntó, yo llegué y le puse una mano sobre la espalda a mi pequeña, al instante ella se soltó de los brazos de Edward y se pasó a los míos. La recibí y la abracé con fuerza, caminando hacia el sillón más cercano para evitar cansarme con el esfuerzo de cargarla, ya rara vez podía sostenerlos por más de unos minutos sin acabar agitándome.

- Mami. Mami. Mami. –era todo lo que ella repetí mientras seguí llorando, abrazada a su oso y a mí.

- Aquí estoy. Todo está bien. ¿Tuviste una pesadilla? –le hablé con voz tranquila y le dije lo único que se me ocurrió. Ella asintió con el rostro escondido en mi cuello. – Sólo fue un sueño, precisa, todo está bien. –Edward le puso una mano en la espalda y la acarició, pero ella siguió llorando. La verdad ninguno de los dos sabíamos qué hacer para calmarla, al fin y al cabo éramos primerizos.

- Elisabeth ¿quieres contarles a papá y mamá qué soñaste? –preguntó Carlisle, aunque más bien fue una instrucción para Edward y para mí. Vi a mi mamá y ella asintió con una sonrisa.

- ¿Quieres contarnos? –le pregunté todavía abrazándola y con la mano de su papá acariciándole la espalda.

- Te fuiste, mami, te fuiste. No tabas, te fuiste pada siempe. (No estabas, te fuiste para siempre) – habló ella entre lágrimas y suspiros, apenas pude entender lo que decía, pero me dolió mucho escucharla.

- Aquí estoy. Nunca te voy a dejar, te lo prometo. –le susurré y la sostuve más fuerte contra mi cuerpo, ahora llorando yo también al ver el dolor que tendría ella si yo un día no estaba a su lado… y lamentando en lo más profundo de mi ser el ser muy consciente de que no estaba en mis manos mantener la promesa que acababa de hacerle, no con esa enfermedad que tarde o temprano me cobraría la vida. Los rostros de los tres presentes estaban serios, y miraban la escena con amor y algo de miedo. El mismo miedo que tenían cuando fue el parto, de que mis niños se quedaran sin madre. El rosto de Carlisle me decía que había hecho mal en prometerle a mi hija algo que posiblemente no podría cumplir – Vamos a la cama de nuevo – dije levantándome con ella en los brazos y caminando a la habitación. Cuando llegué me faltaba un poco el aire, pero no podía separarme de mi niña. Tony estaba en la cama dormido con una sonrisa en su cara, su sueño estaba siendo bonito. Acosté a mi pequeña, y deje qué Edward tarareara una nana hasta que se quedo dormida. Cuando fue así, nos levantamos los dos de la cama y volvimos al salón donde mamá y Carlisle hablaban.

-¿Se durmió? – preguntó mamá. Edward se me adelanto y asintió sonriendo – Pues entonces vámonos a dormir todos, que mañana llegan los chicos por la mañana.

…

_Pov Esme_

Estaba muy emocionada, hoy era el día en que mis dos hijos, Alice y Rosalie volverían a casa luego de dos años de no verlos. Sus estudios los tenían muy ocupados y eso limitaba el tiempo que tenían para ir de visita, casi ni siquiera hablábamos ya con ellos. Pero estas vacaciones serían diferentes.

- ¿Escuchaste eso? –me preguntó Carlisle y lo miré mientras se escuchaba claramente como abrían la puerta principal de la casa.

- Ya llegaron. –le sonreí y ambos fuimos a la entrada, deberían ser Jasper y Alice.

Ahí estaban, No habían cambiado mucho, él por más que creciera siempre sería mi niño y Alice tenía el pelo más largo que hace dos años. Cuando los alcanzamos, Bella y Edward ya los estaba abrazando, así que tuvimos que esperar un poco, pero pronto envolví a Jasper en un fuerte abrazo que me correspondió igual.

- Te extrañé –le dije en el oído.

- También te extrañé, mamá. –me besó la mejilla y luego fui a abrazar a Alice mientras mi hijo saludaba a Carlisle. – También te extrañé mucho. –le dije a la hija de mi esposo.

- También los hemos extrañado mucho. –me correspondió ella. - ¿y mis sobrinos? –preguntó entusiasmada.

- Están dormidos. –dijo Bella sonriendo.

- ¡Despiértalos! –le pidió Jasper a su hermana.

- ¡Claro que no! No seas bruto. –negó ella y todos nos reímos.

- ¿Cómo estuvo su viaje? –les pregunté mientras íbamos a sentarnos todos a la sala.

- Estuvo bien, nada especial ¿Rose y Emmett? –me respondió Alice.

- Deben llegar pronto. –le dijo mi esposo. – Pero cuéntenos ¿cómo les va en la universidad?

Así comenzamos a conversar, nos dijeron de sus clases y su vida cotidiana, nosotros igual les dijimos cómo estaban las cosas en casa pero sobre todo hablamos de los pequeños, pues tenían mucha curiosidad de saber de ellos y de verlos después de dos años.

Más o menos una hora después me di cuenta de los detalles. Antes Jasper y Alice se volvieron muy cercanos, Carlisle y yo siempre pensamos que fue por eso que decidieron ir a la misma universidad, pero siempre pareció y ellos dijeron que era una relación de hermanos, eran amigos y confidentes hasta donde todos sabíamos. Pero ahora las cosas se veían distintas. La forma en que se tomaban de la mano todo el tiempo, cómo Jasper envolvía a Alice con sus brazos de forma espontánea, la manera en que nos contaban las cosas como si pasaran todo el tiempo juntos… pero todas mis dudas se despejaron cuando Alice le pasó un vaso a Jasper y él se lo recibió y luego la besó en los labios. Todos nos quedamos en silencio.

- ¿Algo que quieras compartir, hermana? –la cuestionó Edward con una ceja levantada.

_Pov Alice _

- ¿Algo que quieras compartir, hermana? –me preguntó Edward después de que Jasper me besara y ahí me di cuenta de que debimos decirles antes.

- Eh… -dudé un segundo- Jasper y yo somos novios. –les solté las palabras sonriendo, simple y sencillo, tal cual era la relación que manteníamos él y yo.

- Y supongo que en dos años nunca tuvieron tiempo de decírnoslo. –les habló Bella sonriendo.

- No estamos juntos desde hace dos años. –le dijo Jasper como si fuera lo más obvio del mundo. – Y no lo dijimos porque queríamos que fuera sorpresa. ¿Los sorprendimos? –cuestionó con una sonrisa oscilando en la comisura de sus labios.

- Pues la verdad no. –aclaró Edward frunciendo el seño pero la verdad es que se veía que estaba bromeando. – Ya era hora. Y por cierto, Jasper. Más te vale que la trates bien.

- Lo mismo te digo. –contestó mi novio y después los dos se rieron.

Yo observé a mi papá y a Esme, quienes se veían simplemente tranquilos, ni enojados ni alegres, así que decidí preguntarles qué pensaban… después de todo según ellos Jasper y yo éramos los únicos que nunca tuvimos una relación romántica.

- Papá, Esme. –los llamé- ¿Qué opinan? –al final sonreí un poco, de forma encantadora, sabía que de esa forma no podrían resistirse.

- A mí me parece excelente. –Dijo Esme tomando de la mano a papá.- eres una mujer maravillosa, Alice, no podría pedir nada mejor para Jasper. –me sonrió al final y le devolví el gesto sincera, eso fue más de lo que esperaba, mucho más.

- Sé que la vas a cuidar bien. –le dijo mi papá a Jasper, pero más bien sonó a algo entre advertencia y orden, mi novio asintió con toda la seriedad del mundo. – Y sí, me parece bien… después de todo, creo que ya estoy acostumbrado a que mis hijos a hijas de sangre y adoptados estén en parejas.

Con ese comentario resignado me di cuenta de que en verdad lo aceptaba, ni mi papá ni Esme tendrían problemas con nuestra relación y eso era perfecto. De pura alegría besé a Jasper en los labios y él me correspondió igual. Supuse que se nos dejaba venir un torrente de preguntas, pero en ese momento escuchamos un auto estacionarse afuera y luego marcharse de nuevo. Todos fuimos a la puerta dispuestos a recibir a Rose y Emmett que iban llegando.

_Pov Emmett _

Habíamos tenido que pedir un Taxi para ir a la mansión pues mi precioso Jeep todavía no llegaba. Mi mano y la de Rosalie iban cogidas todo el tiempo y no nos habíamos soltado en todo el viaje. Sabía que ella estaba nerviosa por las reacciones de todos, yo también lo estaba, pues después de la última vez, me daba algo de miedo. Pero todos habíamos crecido, y si ya había aceptado la relación de mi hermana con Edward, ellos y todos tendrían que aceptar que Rose y yo íbamos a ser padres. Giré un poco para ver que miraba por la ventana, estábamos en el camino del bosque.

-Tranquila, no pasará nada – le dije acariciando su brazo.

-¿Y si pasa? – dijo girándose para verme a los ojos.

-No te pongas en lo peor. Ya te dije anoche que ellos quieren nuestra felicidad y nuestra felicidad es esta – dije abrazando la barriga que en el jersey que se había puesto se disimulaba algo. Finalmente llegamos a la casa. El taxista fue a sacar nuestras maletas, esperó a que le pagáramos y se fue. Le dije a Rose que no lo cargara que se esperara que ahora las subía yo. Y así fue. Le solté por primera vez en todo el viaje y subí las tres maletas. Una mía y dos suyas. Nos paramos los dos enfrente de la puerta. Nos miramos a los ojos y abrí.

_Pov Rosalie _

Entré justo detrás de Emmett, casi escondiéndome. Llevaba puesta una blusa algo suelta por mi vientre abultado y encima un suéter, quizás no sería muy obvio que estaba embarazada al verme, pero aún tenía miedo porque obviamente, se iban a dar cuenta casi de inmediato.

- Por fin llegan. –dijo Esme y se acercó para abrazar a Emmett.

- Ya era hora. –escuché a Edward y lo miré, estaba sonriendo y de la mano de Bella, quien nos miraba contenta.

- Hola a todos. –les dije intentando mostrar una sonrisa y aún detrás de Emmett, de tal forma que nadie fue para abrazarme. Luego, por ganar algo de tiempo levanté una de las maletas que él dejó en el suelo pero de inmediato notó lo que hice y dejó de abrazar a su madre para quitármela de las manos.

- ¿Qué haces? Ya sabes que no puedes cargar cosas pesadas. –me regañó con dulzura y yo intenté gritarle con la mirada.

- ¿Por qué no puedes, Rose? –preguntó mi padre de inmediato, justo como me lo temía.

- No es nada. –contesté sabiendo que era inútil resistirme, que ya estaba justo frente al momento que temía y aún no lograba una forma adecuada de hacer las cosas.

- Rosalie, esto es ridículo. –me dijo Emmett, directo como siempre. – Ven, ni siquiera tienes que decir nada, párate aquí. –con cuidado me tomó de los hombros y me puso delante de él. Todos me miraron y por sus expresiones entendí que no tenían idea de por dónde iba el asunto. – Ya, tu idea del suéter es muy buena, pero quítatelo.

Acto seguido él mismo me sacó la prenda sin que yo pudiera reaccionar para evitarlo. Ya estando sólo con la blusa mi embarazo fue demasiado obvio y todos me miraron sorprendidos. Yo agaché la mirada.

- Muchas felicidades. –fue Bella a quien escuché y luego se adelantó a todos para abrazarme. En cierta forma no me sorprendió, pues antes ella ya me había demostrado simpatía. Le correspondí el gesto y cuando nos separamos, Alice ya estaba haciendo fila, también me rodeó con sus brazos.

- Soy muy feliz por ti, te lo mereces. –me murmuró en el oído. - ¿Emmett es…? –empezó a preguntarme y yo entendí, ella sabía de la farsa que él y yo montamos años atrás, pero esta vez era en serio, así que asentí con una sonrisa. – Felicidades a los dos. –le dijo ella a Emmett y se separó de mí para abrazarlo.

Lo que siguió fue sorprendente, porque nadie estuvo enojado, Edward no quiso golpear a Emmett como la vez anterior, ni nuestros padres se veían decepcionados. Al contrario. Todo fueron abrazos y felicitaciones, Esme tocó mi vientre y se maravilló, mi papá me preguntó las cosas médicas y me sonrió cuando le dije que los cinco meses habían transcurrido de maravilla y la ginecóloga decía que mi bebé tenía buenas posibilidades de nacer sano y fuerte. Ahora, a diferencia de la vez anterior… todo fue felicidad.

- Pero no entiendo… ¿por qué no nos lo dijeron antes? Podría haber ido a ayudarlos, Rose, para que descansaras más todo este tiempo… -habló Esme mirándome y me conmovió su preocupación, tan genuina y llena de amor como si fuera mi propia mamá.

- Eso es mi culpa. –respondí. – Tenía miedo de cómo iban a reaccionar todos. Además, tú tienes una vida aquí y Bella te necesita mucho. –le sonreí y ella hizo lo mismo.

- Apropósito de eso. –interrumpió Emmett. - ¿Dónde están mis sobrinos?

Antes de que cualquiera pudiese responder escuchamos dos voces llamando a "papi" y "mami" desde la habitación de la planta baja y eso fue todo lo que necesitamos saber. Sin dudarlo todos fuimos detrás de Bella y Edward cuando se encaminaron para ver a sus pequeños. Emmett me llevaba abrazada por detrás y me di cuenta de que Jasper iba igual con mi hermana, tendría que preguntarle más tarde. Mi hermano y Bella abrieron la puerta, vi a dos niños con los pijamas. Tony era la viva imagen de mi hermano cuando era pequeño y la niña era preciosa rubita y unos ojos azules como los míos. Desde luego las fotografías no les hacían justicia eran mucho más guapos en persona.

-Mis amores… - dijo Bella acercándose a la cama donde estaban los dos. Había dos camas pero ahora los dos estaban en la misma. Ella se sentó en la cama y sentó a sus hijos en las rodillas – Mirar quienes han venido – mis sobrinos se nos quedaron mirando a los cuatro como intentando saber quiénes éramos.

-Quenes son (Quienes son) – preguntó Liz en el oído de su madre.

-¿Cómo? , ¿No te acuerdas de la Tita Alice? – dijo mi hermana acercándose y agachando se ha ellos.

-¿La tita Ali? – dijo Tony sonriendo. Alice sonrió y asintió. Entonces él se tiro en sus brazos. Mi hermana no se lo esperaba y se cayó para atrás sentada. Todos comenzamos a reír.

- Mami, ¿Poque tiene badiga goda? (Porque tiene barriga gorda) – dijo señalándome a mí. Emmett se rio y Tony también prestó atención a mi barriga.

-Porque en la barriga de tita Rose hay un primo que vas a tener que cuidar mucho – dijo Edward acercándose a Bella y la niña.

-Queréis tocar – le dije a los dos niños que miraban la barriga. Los dos asintieron y me acerqué a Edward y Bella y me senté entre ellos. Tony se levanto del suelo y mi hermana se volvió a abrazar a Jasper. Noté una patada del bebe y acerque las manitas de mis dos sobrinos donde había sido por si pegaba otra, y así fue. El bebé pegó otra patada y los dos apartaron la manita rápido, aunque como aún era muy pequeño no se sentía demasiado.

-Pega… - dijo Tony mirando a su papá. Todos nos reímos.

-El tito Emmett quiero un abrazo de oso… - dijo mi novio agachándose. Liz se bajó de los brazos de su madre y Tony camino hacía su tío y los dos lo abrazaron. Emmett los levantó en el aire y les dio vueltas. Cuando los dejó en el suelo, Jasper se los cogió y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas a los dos. Y comenzamos a reír todos juntos. Papá y Esme estaban en la puerta viéndonos a todos, viéndonos como si el mejor regalo del mundo fuera tenernos ahí reunidos.

**BUENAS! **

**ESPER0 QE 0S GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y QUE L0 DISFRUTEIS MUCHO! **

**C0M0 SIEMPRE QUIERO AGRADECER A kikyo88 POR TODA SU AYUDA, QUE SE LA AGRADEZCO DE T0D0 CORAZÓN! **

**y COMO SIEMPRE DIG0 QUE TENGO ADELANTO. UN COMENTARIO Y LO ENVIO. Y QUIER0 PREGUNTAR. ALGUNA IDEA O SUGERENCIA DE QE QUERAIS QUE PASE EN EL FIC? **

**UNBESOOOOO (k' **

**OSQUIEROOO (LL' **


	30. Chapter 30

**CAPITULO: 29 **

_Pov Edward _

Habían pasado apenas dos días desde que todos habían llegado a casa. Todos estábamos muy contentos, a Esme y papá se les notaba la felicidad desde lejos, el tenernos a todos juntos de nuevo, era algo que yo sabía que querían desde hace mucho. Y cuando vieron que Rosalie venia embarazada, se maravillaron. Estaba vez no fue igual que la anterior, tal vez porque ahora todo estaba más calmado y la vez pasada nos pilló por sorpresa. Me alegraba mucho por mi hermana, fue injusto que perdiera a su bebé con anterioridad y se merecía otro y con Emmett que ya me había acostumbrado a verle besándose con ella por todos lados, me sorprendí mucho porque años atrás ellos no mostraban su amor, sí su cariño, pero en ningún momento vi besos con ellos ni nada. Pero igual era feliz por ella. Alice también se veía feliz con Jasper, en ellos cuando comenzaron a juntarse años atrás presentí que acabarían juntos. Y no me importaba, porque Jasper es un caballero y cuidaría muy bien a mi hermana.

-Eddy, estas en otra… - dijo Emmett moviéndome la mano.

-Lo siento pensaba – dije encogiéndome de hombros, el puso los ojos en blanco.

-Pues a ver si vuelves a este planeta que estamos tenido una conversación seria – dijo fingiendo estar molesto.

-¿Seria?, ¿Qué es seria para ti? Tú no dices nada serio, para ti todo es broma– dije riéndome.

-Oye… no tengas esas confianzas… - dijo haciéndose el serio. Yo reí más fuerte y Jasper se unió a mi risa. En ese momento Bella entró en la habitación con Tony en sus brazos, se veía que le costaba cargar a nuestro hijo, y la vea algo agitada. Ella fue a sentarse al sofá para poner al niño en sus rodillas y calmar un poco su respiración. Jasper y Emmett hablaban de Forks y no se dieron cuenta.

-No deberías cargarlo mucho tiempo… - dije mirándola seriamente. Ella levantó la mirada y me sonrío, esa sonrisa significaba dos cosas, una que estaba bien y dos que no dijera esas cosas con el niño y sus hermanos delante. Asentí y sonreí de nuevo.

-Entonces alguna idea… - escuché a Jasper y miré de nuevo para ver de qué hablaban. Los dos me miraban seriamente – Edward, estamos hablando los hombres… deja a mi hermana tranquila – dijo con una sonrisa mirando a Bella.

-Decíamos de hacer algo los chicos… - dijo Emmett riéndose.

-¿Podemos ir los tres de acampada…? – pregunté mirándolos dudoso, por su respuesta.

-Una acampada… ¡me gusta! – grito Emmett. Los tres, Bella incluida, nos reímos de su reacción.

-Pues entonces arreglamos las cosas para ir mañana… - dije sonriendo. El resto de la familia entró en la sala donde nosotros estábamos. Mi padre miraba seriamente a Bella, seguro que la había visto cargar al niño mucho rato. No dijo nada en voz alta, pero pude ver a mi novia sonreír de nuevo indicando que estaba bien.

-¡Nos vamos mañana de acampada! – gritó Emmett viendo como todos se acercaban.

-No – dijo Rosalie acercándose a su novio.

-No, mi amor, vamos los chicos… - dijo Emmett abrazando a mi hermana y acariciándole la barriga.

-Yo me apunto – dijo papá sonriendo.

-Y mi sobrino se viene con nosotros – dijo Emmett contento, mirando al niño. Al girarme vi la cara de horror de mi Bella.

-No – dijo tajantemente.

-No le va a pasar nada, Bells. Va con dos tíos, su padre y el abuelo que es médico… - dijo Jasper intentando que ella dejara llevarlo.

-He dicho que no… Edward – me miró suplicándome que no me llevara al niño.

-El niño no viene… - dije mirando a Bella, sabía que le costaba mucho separarse de nuestros hijos, y ahora de repente no podía quitárselo. Ella me sonrió. Emmett y Jasper soplaron, pero no dijeron nada, Bella y yo éramos los padres, los que decidíamos, y por el momento los dos estábamos de acuerdo.

-Entonces nos vamos nosotros solos – dijo Jasper sonriendo y encogiendo los hombros. Dio por perdida la discusión con su hermana.

Nos pasamos toda la tarde buscando las tiendas de campaña que papá tenía guardadas, todo lo que teníamos de acampada…

…

_Pov Alice _

-Ya estamos solas – dije sonriendo y tirándome en el sofá. Bella estaba sentada, los niños jugaban y Rosalie venia entrando.

-Sabes qué pienso… que querían librarse un poco de nosotras… después de dos años solo nosotras… pues necesitaban otra cosa – dijo mi hermana. Bella nos veía y se reía.

-Bella, lo volviste hacer con Edward o ya no podéis… - pregunté. Podía ser que por su salud mi padre no los dejara hacer el amor. Ella me miro con cara de horror.

-Claro que lo hacemos… hay momentos en que es necesidad… y deseo – dijo con una sonrisa – Y tú con Jasper, porque Rosalie veo que si lo hace con Emmett… ¿Pero tú? – me preguntó sonriendo.

-También – dije contenta dando un bote en el sofá. Ellas se rieron por mi reacción. Me iban a preguntar algo pero los pequeños llamaron a Bella.

-Mami – dijeron apoyados en los brazos de bella.

-Quedemos helao (Queremos helado)- dijo Liz con una sonrisa de angelito.

-No hay helado en casa mis vidas – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-¿Queréis helado? – preguntó Rosalie con una sonrisa. Los dos la miraron y asintieron – Bella quédate tu aquí con ellos y Alice y yo vamos a comprar. Así compro para mí que me apetece chocolate – dijo con una sonrisa. Bella negó resignada y asintió. Rosalie me levantó del sofá y me llevó a la puerta.

_Pov Bella _

Estaba sola en casa con mis niños. Todos los chicos se fueron a pasar tiempo de chicos en el bosque. Fue algo raro, pero creo que Jasper y Emmett extrañan Forks y Edward sugirió que se fueran a acampar y Carlisle se marchó con ellos. Querían llevarse a mi niño para estar todos los hombres de la familia, pero aunque no dudo de la capacidad de Edward para cuidarlo… le pedí que no lo hiciera, nunca me he separado de ellos ni ellos de mí, así que no me siento preparada para hacerlo tan de repente.

Mamá fue a hacer algunos pagos y nos quedamos las demás chicas en casa, pero mis niños quisieron helado y sus tías fueron a comprarlo… creo que los están mimando demasiado. Así me quedé con mis bebés, pero de seguro que las hermanas de Edward estaban por regresar. Subí a los niños a una de la habitaciones de arriba para que jugaran con los jugetes que habían en esta desde abajo yo podía escucharlos reír y jugar, todo estaba tranquilo y feliz hoy. Sin embargo de repente escuché proveniente de arriba un ruido muy fuerte, como de algo que se cayera o azotara, luego, cristales romperse y finalmente los gritos y el llanto de mis bebés.

El ataque de pánico que sentí fue instantáneo, mis hijos. Sin detenerme a pensarlo subí las escaleras corriendo, me sostuve del barandal con fuerza después del primer piso, porque temía caerme. Al llegar hasta arriba ellos seguían llorando, yo entré aún corriendo a la habitación y los vi en el suelo, sentados con un montón de cristales rotos en el piso. No fue difícil notar la ventana rota. Eso debió ser, el viento de seguro la azotó haciendo ruido y rompiendo los cristales. Pero no sabía cómo estaban mis niños.

- ¿Están… bien? –les pregunté con la respiración entrecortada y sintiéndome mal, estaba mareada y tenía muchas náuseas.

Ellos continuaron llorando y se acercaron a mí casi corriendo. Los revisé, con la vista y con las manos los recorrí y me cercioré de que no tenían heridas. Estaban bien. El alivio que recorrió mi cuerpo fue inmenso, tanto, que me hizo olvidarme de lo mal que estaba, inclusive alcancé a escuchar que la puerta de abajo se abría, Rosalie y Alice, no debí hacer nada más que llamarlas. Pero no lo pensé. Todavía asustada y sin poder calmar la respiración abracé a un niño con cada brazo y los levanté junto conmigo.

Grave error. Aún no llegué a estar erguida cuando la vista se me puso negra y como mero reflejo para no lastimar a los niños me senté en el suelo, o eso intenté, porque antes de lograrlo la consciencia se me desvaneció.

_Pov Rosalie _

- ¿Crees que con este helado sea suficiente? –le pregunté a Alice mientras subíamos las escaleras que conducían a la puerta de la casa.

- Rose, son niños, no son Emmett ni están embarazados, trajimos helado más que suficiente para ellos. –me contesto riéndose y le sonreí también.

Entonces abrí la puerta y escuchamos el llanto de ambos niños, provenía de una de las habitaciones de arriba. Sonaban asustados, pero podría ser normal. Bella no estaba a la vista así que de seguro ya se estaba encargando.

- ¿Bella? –La llamó Alice en voz baja- ¿Bella, estás arriba? –volvió a intentarlo pero no tuvimos respuesta. - ¿Crees que haya salido?

- No. –Contesté muy segura de que no iba a dejar a sus niños solos- Vamos arriba. –le dije y miré las escaleras, por lo general yo evitaba subir tantos escalones.

- Tú quédate, yo voy a ver - Asentí y Alice subió a buen paso, casi corriendo. Supuse que estaba tan extrañada como yo en ese momento. Me quedé esperando al pie de las escaleras hasta que la vi llegar arriba y unos segundos después escuché su voz.

- ¡Rosalie! ¡Bella está mal! Algo pasó. –me gritó desde donde no la veía y apenas pude escucharla por el llanto de los niños, pero no lo pensé ni un segundo y también me apresuré a subir corriendo.

Todo el tiempo lo hice con una mano sobre mi vientre, pero no lo dudé. Al llegar a la habitación vi a los niños sentados en el suelo muy cerca de Bella, que estaba inconsciente, también ahí estaba Alice con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, además la ventana se había roto. Al ver la escena de inmediato pensé en aquella vez hace años en que el corazón de Bella simplemente se detuvo y mi padre tuvo que darle resucitación, ni Alice ni yo sabíamos hacer eso. Entré en pánico y me arrodillé junto a ella.

- ¿Qué hacemos? –me preguntó.

- No lo sé. –contesté sinceramente y ambos niños fueron a abrazarse de mí, yo los envolví a cada uno con un brazo.

- ¡Bella! ¡Bella! –la llamó Alice sin obtener resultados.

- ¿Está respirando? –pregunté y ambas nos fijamos en su pecho, con alivio descubrimos que sí se movía. - ¿Y si llamamos a papá? -le dije y Alice sacó su teléfono y lo intentó, pero de inmediato colgó.

- No entra la llamada, no deben tener señal allá donde están. –me explicó desesperada.

- Mami. Mami. –empezó a decir mi sobrina mientras se quitó de mi lado y tocó a Bella en el brazo, unos instantes después su hermano hizo lo mismo.

- ¿Y si llamamos a Esme? –me preguntó Alice.

- A ella y una ambulancia. –le dije y me llevé una mano al vientre, lo sentí extraño pero en ese momento no me preocupé. Mi hermana volvió a marcar unos números.

- Bella, abre los ojos. –le pedí sin esperanzas, pero milagrosamente, lo hizo. – Alice, espera. –le pedí y ella terminó la llamada antes de que le respondieran del otro lado. – Bella, despierta. ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté y su mirada pareció extraviada unos segundos antes de ubicarla en los rostros de sus niños.

- Llévatelos, por favor. –me pidió casi sin aliento, con la respiración muy agitada. Yo asentí y rodee a cada uno con un brazo para levantarlos, pero ellos protestaron.

- ¡No, mami! –ambos se intentaron soltar de mi abrazo pero los sostuve con más fuerza.

- Su mami va a estar bien, sólo está cansada. La esperaremos abajo. –les dije con toda la calma que pude y me levanté, llevándolos conmigo.

- Alice… el oxígeno, por favor… está donde siempre… -le pidió Bella a mi hermana y al instante Alice ya iba saliendo de la habitación.

Yo también me fui, no deseaba dejarla sola ahí, aún sin saber si estaba bien o no, pero mi deber era cuidar a esos niños y eso haría. Si algo más le pasaba a Bella ellos no deberían verlo.

Bajé las escaleras con cuidado, un escalón a la vez, sosteniéndolos fuerte contra mi cuerpo, nunca en todo el embarazo había hecho tanto esfuerzo como ahora y hasta que llegué a la planta baja y entré con los niños en su habitación no me di cuenta de que esa sensación extraña que tenía en el vientre era como una especie de contracción. No me causaba dolor, pero aún así me asusté.

_Pov Alice _

Regresé donde estaba Bella y la encontré todavía intentando respirar, sin dudarlo la ayudé a ponerse el oxígeno y me senté a su lado, ella parecía estar tranquila… algo así. Pero yo no lo estaba. Así que sin preguntarle, llamé a mi papá sólo por si acaso. Ahora tuve mejor suerte y él me respondió.

- Papá no sé qué hacer. –le dije sin saludarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó con la voz alarmada.

- Rose y yo llegamos y encontramos a Bella desmayada. Ya despertó y le puse el oxígeno… pero no sé, papá ¿qué hago? –le rogué por ayuda, llorando.

- Estoy bien. –me interrumpió Bella. – Subí corriendo y me desmayé, nada más.

- ¿Tiene tos? –preguntó mi padre al mismo tiempo.

- No, no tiene. Dice que subió corriendo y se desmayó. –le expliqué aún asustada.

- Déjala con el oxígeno hasta que pueda levantarse y llévala a una cama, sin pasar por las escaleras. Que se quede recostada sobre varias almohadas y con el oxígeno. Si se siente peor, le da tos o algo, llamas a una ambulancia de inmediato. Nosotros vamos para allá.

Mi papá terminó la llamada y yo miré a Bella, respiraba con un poco menos de dificultad pero aún estaba pálida y se veía débil. Suspiré, muy poco aliviada y me dispuse a llamar a Esme, no podía dejarla sin enterarse de esto.

_Pov Bella _

-Bella, abre los ojos – escuché a Rosalie pedirme a lo lejos, con mucho esfuerzo, los abrí lentamente –Alice, espera – pidió – Bella, despierta, ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó. Lo veía todo borroso, pero cuando enfoqué un poco la vista, vi a mis hijos allí. No, ellos no deberían ver esto.

- Llévatelos, por favor – le pedí con esfuerzo, no tenía apenas aliento me costaba mucho respirar. Rosalie asintió y los cogió a los dos. Los escuché protestar, pero no podían estar aquí.

- ¡No, mami! – gritaron, intentando soltarse de los brazos de ella. Pero los sujetó bien.

- Su mami va a estar bien, sólo está cansada. La esperaremos abajo – les dijo calmado, se levanto y comenzó a caminar para las escaleras.

- Alice… el oxígeno, por favor… está donde siempre… - le pedí cuando ya no vi a mis hijos en la habitación. Alice salió corriendo a buscarlo. Me intenté incorporar un poco pero apenas tenía fuerzas, así que resistí y me quedé allí en el suelo. Intentando poder respirar con normalidad.

A los pocos segundos Alice estaba de vuelta con el oxigeno. Me ayudó a incorporarme un poco y me puso la mascarilla. Me estaba tranquilizando pero todavía me costaba respirar. Ella no se veía tranquila, de hecho cuando vi que cogía el teléfono y llamaba supe que seria a su padre o Edward. Y me puse nerviosa. Después de que les conté que me estaba sintiendo algo cansada me vigilaban mucho.

- Papá no sé qué hacer – dijo sin ni siquiera saludarlo - Rose y yo llegamos y encontramos a Bella desmayada. Ya despertó y le puse el oxígeno… pero no sé, papá ¿qué hago? – parecía algo desesperada y nerviosa, así que intente tranquilizarla.

- Estoy bien – dije lo más tranquila que pude – Subí corriendo y me desmayé, nada más.

- No, no tiene. Dice que subió corriendo y se desmayó – le explicó, yo suspire algo resignada, cuando de mi salud de trataba y me ponía así casi nunca me hacían caso cuando decía que estaba bien. Después de un breve rato Alice cerró el teléfono y me miró seriamente. Como analizando como estaba. Después volvió a abrir el teléfono y supe que esta vez era para llamar a mi madre.

-Esme, ¿Qué dónde estas? – le preguntó, tampoco sin saludarla. Alice estuvo un rato callada. Quise levantarme, pero todavía no tenía fuerzas suficientes, de hecho, si me mantenía incorporada era porque Alice me sujetaba de la espalda - ¿Puedes venir a casa? Rose y yo salimos a comprar helado para los niños, y cuando volvimos Bella estaba desmayada en el suelo. Ya llamé a mi padre y viene para aquí, y yo estoy con Bella que tiene el oxigeno puesto, parece que ya está mejor. – dijo contándole todo rápidamente. Después de eso colgó - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó mirándome fijamente.

-Estoy bien – dije, aunque no lo estaba del todo, me sentía mucho mejor que antes.

-Te ves algo pálida todavía – dijo seriamente.

-Eso mismo fue lo que me dijiste el día que nos conocimos… - dije intentando desviar un poco el tema – cómo han cambiado las cosas desde entonces… - dije suspirando. Ella sonrió.

-Sí todo ha cambiando mucho. Ese día sólo quería ser tu amiga. Y ahora somos hermanastras, cuñadas… - las dos comenzamos a reír. Me entró algo de tos pero rápidamente se me fue – No hables mucho, mejor – me pidió. Escuché a alguien subir las escaleras corriendo y poco después, mi madre entró en la habitación de los jugetes

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Cómo te encuentras?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no contestas? – preguntó mi madre tirándose en el suelo donde estaba yo.

-Estoy bien, ya te ha explicado Alice lo que ha pasado– le dije sonriendo. Alice continuaba sentada a mi lado, aunque ya no lloraba.

-Alice ayúdame a llevarla a la habitación – le pidió mi madre. Iba a protestar, a decir que yo podía, pero decidí no decir nada. Sentía las piernas débiles y no estaba muy segura de si yo podría ponerme sola de pie. Alice me agarró de un brazo y mi mamá de otro. Me llevaron poco a poco a la habitación y me recosté.

-Mi papá ha dicho que le pongamos almohadas en la espalda – dijo Alice cuando me acosté. Mi madre cogió los cojines que había en la habitación y me los puso. Ella se sentó a mi lado y Alice se quedó en la puerta esperado.

_Pov Rosalie _

El tiempo se me hizo eterno, todo lo que me tomó convencer a los niños de que su mamá estaría bien… y aún no estoy segura de que me crean, pero al menos su llanto incontrolable se convirtió el sollozos. Escuché llegar a Esme hace unos minutos y luego como corría escaleras arriba. Me imagino que Bella está mejor porque nadie ha venido a decir nada.

Y después de eso la espera por los chicos fue aún mayor. Yo no estaba segura de si consiguieron ponerse en contacto con ellos, pero también, eventualmente, los escuché entrar y subir las escaleras. Nadie se detuvo en la habitación de los niños.

Yo esperé, porque temía dejarlos solos o sacarlos conmigo, quise que alguien más fuera a relevarme, que la situación afuera se calmara porque aquí adentro yo tenía otra emergencia, una que estaba callándome por amor a Bella y a los niños. Pero no podía seguir haciéndolo más.

- ¿Rose? –dijo Edward al abrir la puerta. En ese instante sus dos hijos fueron corriendo hacia él y todo lo que logré calmarlos desapareció, volvieron a llorar. Él los cargó y los meció un poco, besando sus frentes. – Ya, su mamá está bien. Sólo está dormida, no pasa nada. –los consoló unos minutos.

Yo me quedé ahí viendo el piso. Ese era el momento para hablar, pero no podía, no fui capaz de levantarme por temor a que el tiempo volviera a avanzar y algo malo sucediera. Pero en algún momento, Edward notó que yo estaba sentada acariciándome el vientre con movimientos circulares, llorando.

- Rose ¿estás bien? –me preguntó todavía de pie con sus hijos, yo negué sin alzar la mirada. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo contracciones. –le dije hablando en un susurro.

_Pov Carlisle _

Estábamos los cuatro hombres de la casa sentados en el pasto, nada más disfrutando de la paz del bosque, armaríamos tiendas de campaña y todo, pero eso sería más tarde. Ese pequeño viaje sería bueno para despejarnos y pasar unos días de vacaciones. De repente mi teléfono sonó y vi que era Alice, no me preocupé hasta que escuché su voz.

- Papá no sé qué hacer. –me dijo alterada.

- ¿Qué pasa? – le pregunté temiendo que algo le hubiera pasado a Bella o a los niños.

- Rose y yo llegamos y encontramos a Bella desmayada. Ya despertó y le puse el oxígeno… pero no sé, papá ¿qué hago? – me rogó llorando.

- ¿Qué pasa? – cuestionó Edward cuando vio que me puse de pie, Jasper y Emmett hicieron lo mismo.

- ¿Tiene tos? –le pregunté a Alice, calculando el tiempo que nos tomaría volver y haciéndoles una seña para que fueron conmigo al auto.

- No, no tiene. Dice que subió corriendo y se desmayó. –me explicó asustada.

- Déjala con el oxígeno hasta que pueda levantarse y llévala a una cama, sin pasar por las escaleras. Que se quede recostada sobre varias almohadas y con el oxígeno. Si se siente peor, le da tos o algo, llamas a una ambulancia de inmediato. Nosotros vamos para allá. –colgué y luego miré a los muchachos. – Era Alice, dice que Bella se desmayó.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó Emmett y vi el miedo en los rostros de todos.

- No parece ser nada grave. Pero vámonos ya.

El camino lo hicimos en silencio, todos estábamos muy tensos para hablar. Yo iba en el asiento del copiloto, pues bien sabía que era Edward quien conducía más rápido y conocía mejor aquellos caminos.

Entramos en la casa corriendo, los cuatro y subimos las escaleras hasta el tercer piso y ahí estaban Alice de pie, Esme sentada en la cama sosteniendo la mano de Bella y ella con varias almohadas en la espalda y la mascarilla de oxígeno puesta. Me acerqué y mi esposa se levantó para dejarme espacio, ya tenían ahí el maletín con las cosas que uso para revisar a Bella.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? –le pregunté.

- Ya estoy bien. –me contestó con una sonrisa. Yo le puse en un dedo el aparato para medir la cantidad de oxígeno en su sangre y también el termómetro, sólo por si acaso.

- ¿Qué pasó? –la cuestioné antes de medir su presión arterial.

- Los niños estaban arriba y escuché un golpe y cristales. Subí corriendo porque me asusté pero sólo fue una ventana que se azotó y se rompió. Ellos están bien. –la última parte la dijo mirando a Edward.

- Rose está con ellos en su habitación. –aclaró Alice

Yo asentí y le tomé la presión, después escuché su corazón con el estetoscopio y revisé algunas cosas más. Todo estaba bien. Me sentí aliviado, sólo fue un susto y por precaución la dejaría en cama ese día. Nada más, ni siquiera vi necesidad de ir al hospital.

- No encuentro nada mal. –les avisé y escuché varias exclamaciones de alivio. – Entiendo que te hayas asustado, Bella, pero ten más cuidado la próxima vez. Por favor. –le sonreí y ella asintió. – Te quedas hoy en cama para descansar, el oxígeno te lo quitamos en un par de horas más. ¿De acuerdo?

- ¿Y mañana podré levantarme? –preguntó frunciendo el seño, no le gustaba nada eso del reposo.

- Si nada más sucede, mañana vuelves a tu vida normal.

- Gracias. –me dijo tranquila.

- Por nada. –le besé la frente y me puse de pie, Edward ya estaba esperando para acercarse.

- Me asustaste - le dijo, fue y le quitó la mascarilla para besarle los labios un momento, después, se la volvió a poner.

- Lo siento. ¿Crees que podrías ir a ver a los niños? Rose los estaba calmando, pero se asustaron tanto…

- No te preocupes, ahora voy. –se levantó y se fue, los demás nos quedamos ahí haciéndole compañía a Bella. Jasper abrazaba a Alice y Emmett acunaba a Esme. Yo sonreí y Emmett se fue a sentar a la cama y yo me quede con Esme.

-Enana, te gusta asustarnos… - dijo sonriendo, Bella le devolvió otra y sonrieron.

-No quería preocuparlos y mucho menos que no pudieran hacer la acampada... sólo me asuste y no pensé… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No te preocupes por la acampada, la podemos hacer en unos días cuando estés mejor – dijo Jasper sonriendo – Tú eres más importante que unos días de chicos… - dijo sonriendo. Bella le sonrió y después echó la cabeza para atrás. Estaba cansada.

-Bella, duerme un poco, te sentará bien.

-No, estoy bien… no tengo sueño – dijo tranquilamente.

_Pov Edward _

Bajé las escaleras y fui directo a abrir la puerta de la habitación donde Rosalie tenía a mis niños, estaba aún sacudiéndome el miedo e intenté sonreír.

- ¿Rose? – pregunté al entrar, ella estaba sentada en una cama. Al instante mis niños corrieron hacia mí y los levanté para abrazarlos, habían comenzado a llorar otra vez. – Ya, su mamá está bien. Sólo está dormida, no pasa nada. –los consolé un poco, hasta que me di cuenta de que Rosalie seguía sin moverse, sólo acariciaba su vientre con movimientos circulares. - Rose ¿estás bien? –le pregunté y ella negó con la cabeza, sin alzar la mirada. Volví a asustarme. - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo contracciones. –dijo hablando en un susurro.

- ¿Estás segura? –me acerqué a ella y por fin alzó la mirada, luego se encogió de hombros.

- Eso creo. –habló y vi el dolor y la incertidumbre en sus ojos.

- No te muevas. –le ordené y salí todavía sosteniendo a mis hijos. Subí las escaleras con ellos y la verdad no escuché las preguntas que me hicieron, solo deseaba llegar arriba y que mi padre supiera lo que estaba pasando. Rosalie no podía perder otro bebé, nunca sobreviviría a eso. Me detuve cuando llegué a la puerta de la habitación donde estaban todos. – Papá, Emmett, vengan un momento. –les dije, pues a mi padre lo necesitaba y Emmett tenía derecho de saber qué pasaba, pero después pensé que yo no estaba en condiciones mentales de ser una buena compañía para mis hijos. – Alice ¿podrías venir también? –los tres salieron y me miraron con curiosidad.

- Ali ¿puedes darles algo de comer mientras Bella duerme? –le pregunté, todos sabíamos que Bella estaba despierta, pero ella lo agarró al vuelo.

- Por supuesto. Su tía Rose y yo les trajimos helado. –se acercó y me recibió a los niños, luego, bajó las escaleras hablándoles animada.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó mi padre, ni él ni Emmett entendían.

- Rosalie tiene contracciones. –les avisé y vi el pánico en ambos, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, Emmett ya iba bajando las escaleras corriendo.

_Pov Emmett _

- Rosalie tiene contracciones. –fue lo que contestó Edward cuando Carlisle le preguntó qué sucedía.

Yo sentí que algo me perforaba el pecho. Rosalie, nuestro bebé ¿cómo era posible? Primero Bella y ahora rose. Sin dudarlo bajé las escaleras corriendo y llegué a la habitación de los niños, donde Rose estaba sentada en una cama, llorando mientras se acariciaba el vientre con movimientos circulares, yo me arrodillé frente a ella y le puse una mano en la barriga también.

- ¿Lo sientes? –me preguntó colocando su mano sobre la mía para hacer presión. - ¿Sientes que duro está?

- ¿Y el bebé? ¿Lo sientes moverse? –la cuestioné sabiendo que tenía razón, su vientre estaba muy tenso.

- Sí, él se mueve mucho.

- Rosalie ¿qué pasa? –escuché a Carlisle entrar y detrás de él iba Edward. El papá de mi novia se sentó a su lado y puso una mano sobre su vientre, tanto ella como yo quitamos las nuestras para darle espacio.

- Comenzaron hace rato… cuando subí las escaleras corriendo por lo de Bella, luego bajé con los niños cargando… no me duele, pero puedo sentir que se pune muy duro.

- ¿Tienes sangrado o algo así? –preguntó su padre, acariciando el vientre.

- No, acabo de revisar. No hay nada. Y el bebé se mueve bastante. Papá… estoy asustada ¿y si lo pierdo? ¿Y si nace ahora? Es muy pequeño aún… -habló ella llorando y yo me senté de su otro lado y la abracé, la acuné contra mi pecho y recargué mi frente en su cabello, tratando de ser fuerte por ambos.

- No creo que tu bebé vaya a nacer ahora. –dijo Carlisle y ambos lo miramos, quería comprender que estaba diciendo la verdad, que todo estaría bien.

- ¿Y las contracciones? –le pregunté apresurado.

- Rosalie se asustó por Bella, corrió escaleras arriba y bajó con los niños cargando. Eso son descargas de adrenalina y otras sustancias en el cuerpo. Es por eso que se tensa tu vientre. –le dijo poniéndole una mano en la barriga otra vez. - ¿Ves? Se está relajando un poco.

- Se relaja y luego vuelve. –le aclaró ella.

- Es normal. Rose, eres mi hija, te voy a cuidar pase lo que pase. –le aclaró. – ahora todo se ve tranquilo. Quiero ponerte un suero con algo que te quite esas pequeñas contracciones, pero mientras el bebé se mueva y no sangres o se rompa la fuente, todo está bien.

- Gracias, papá. –le dijo ella aún con lágrimas en los ojos. – Bella está bien ¿verdad? –preguntó y miró a Edward, quien se había quedado de pie en silencio todo el tiempo.

- Sí, ella va estar bien. Rose, gracias por cuidar a nuestros bebés. No dijiste nada de las contracciones antes porque los estabas cuidando, lo sé. Y te lo agradezco mucho, hermana. –le contestó él y ambos se sonrieron.

- También amo a tus niños. –dijo ella y yo la abracé fuerte, mucho, porque deseaba tenerlos a ella y al bebé seguros en mis brazos. Luego, la cargué con cuidado para llevarla a otra habitación y que Carlisle le pusiera el suero.

**BUENAS! **

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO. QUIERO AGRADECER A kikyo88 POR TODA SU AYUDA. AUNQUE TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS VOSOTRAS MIS LECTORAS QUE ME LEEIS CADA VEZ QUE SUBO Y ME COMENTAIS. MUCHAS GRACIAS. AHORA QUIERO PREGUNTAROS ALGO. ESTOY UN POCO ESTANCADA CON UNOS CAPITULOS. ALGUNA DE VOSOTRAS TIENE ALGUNA IDEA, ALGO QUE QUERAIS QUE PASE EN EL FIC, ME ENCANTARIA SABER. **

**Y YA PARA TERMINAR QUIERO DECIR QUE TENGO ADELANTO TAN SOLO NECESITO UN COMENTARIO Y OS LO ENVIO EN CUANTO LO LEA. MUCHAS GRACIAS A TODAS SOIS LAS QUE ME AYUDAIS A SEGUIR CON EL FIC. **

**UNBESOOOOOOOOOOO(kk'**

**OSQUIEROOOOO (LL' **


	31. Chapter 31

**CAPITULO: 30 **

Pov Bella

Mi hermano después de haber estado un rato sentado en la cama conmigo, se levanto para ponerse al lado de la puerta. Mi respiración ya estaba más calmada y me encontraba mucho mejor, aunque me preocupé un poco, Edward no había venido a decir nada de los niños. ¿Y si les pasaba algo? Intenté no ponerme muy nerviosa y esperar a que Edward subiera para decirme que mis hijos estaban bien.

– Papá, Emmett, vengan un momento. – escuché decir a Edward. Por el tono de su voz supe que algo pasaba – Alice ¿podrías venir también? – me preocupé por su voz y porque tuvieran que salir ellos tres. Volví a agitarme.

-Eh Bella – dijo mi hermano cogiéndome la cara para que lo mirara – Tranquila, no te pongas mal otra vez. Respira – Me esforcé en hacerle caso, pero seguía preocupada, y si algo le pasaba a mis niños y yo no lo sabía y si le pasaba algo a Rose o su bebé.

-Hija, tu hermano tiene razón. Duerme un poco, te hará bien seguro – dijo mi madre acariciándome – Necesitas descansar – me dijo con dulzura. Yo me recosté un poco pero no me quedé dormida, aunque me estaban tentando. Jasper acariciaba mi brazo de una forma relajante y mi madre hacía lo mismo con mi pelo. Al rato vi a Edward entrar en la habitación, me incorporé para mirarlo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté cuando se sentó en la cama al lado de mamá.

-Rosalie ha hecho mucho esfuerzo y ha tenido algunas contracciones, pero ya está solucionado.

-¿Contracciones? – pregunté alarmada.

-Sí, pero ya está todo bien, ahora está con mi padre y Emmett, le va a poner un poco de medicamente para que se le vayan y ya está – me dijo tranquilamente.

-¿Alice? – preguntó Jasper mirando a mi hermano.

-Con los niños dándoles helado – contestó.

-Voy con ella, si pasa algo me avisáis – dijo, me dio un beso en la frete y se fue. Edward se levantó de donde estaba y ocupó el lugar que mi hermano acababa de dejar libre.

_Pov Rosalie_

-Tranquila hija, es normal ya te lo he dicho, en un rato se te pasará completamente – me dijo mi padre, poniendo medicamento en el suero.

-Entonces, mi bebé está bien… - dije más para convencerme a mi misma que otra cosa.

-Si mi amor, ya has escuchado a tu padre. Es normal, pero no pasa nada – dijo Emmett sentándose a mi lado y acariciándome.

-Voy a ver como sigue Bella, te quedas con ella Emmett – le dijo, mi novio asintió sonriendo. Mi padre desapareció por la puerta.

-¿Cómo está tu hermana? – le pregunté, pues le veía algo preocupado.

-Me asusté mucho con Bella. Alice llamó a tu padre llorando y me temí lo peor, el camino de vuelta a casa era eterno. Y después tenías tú las contracciones… - dijo con lágrimas disimuladas en sus ojos.

-Yo me encuentro mejor, y Bella se va a poner bien – dije acariciándole la mejilla para que no se preocupara.

-No, mi hermana nunca va a estar bien. Siempre estará enferma… - me dijo agachando la mirada.

-Emmett no pierdas las esperanzas mi amor, ya verás como tu hermana acabará estando bien – dije abrazándole. Me dolía mucho cuando se ponía así. Pero hasta donde sabía Bella había estado bien estos tres años después de que mi padre le pusiera el marcapasos. Lo de hoy seguramente fue por el esfuerzo como a mí las contracciones.

-Si algo le pasara, me moriría… - dijo mirando a la ventana.

-Ven, ponte conmigo aquí en la cama – le dije apartándome un poco para dejarle espacio. El se acostó conmigo y rápidamente ambos nos dormimos.

…

_Pov Bella _

Me despertaron unos rayos de sol que entraron por la ventana. Miré sorprendida y milagrosamente había sol. Sonreí hacía mucho tiempo que no hacía buen tiempo. Así podría ir a La Push con los niños. Me levanté con cuidado, pero ya me encontraba bien del susto de ayer. Me duché y me vestí con unos shorts blancos y una camiseta azul. Fui a la habitación de Edward para ver si estaba allí ya que en la mía no estaba, pero no lo encontré así que baje a la cocina. Y allí estaba toda la familia. Carlisle miraba el periódico como todas las mañanas. Rosalie estaba sentada con Emmett a su lado y tocándose la tripa. Alice y Jasper se miraban mientras desayunaban, mi madre hacía más desayuno y Edward intentaba que los niños comieran. Nadie se había dado cuenta de que estaba allí.

-Buenos días – dije. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que hacían y me miraron.

-Mami – mis niños se levantaron de la silla y vinieron corriendo, yo me agache para abrazarlos - ¿Esta ben? (Estas bien) – me pregunto Tony.

-Claro que si mi vida, ayer solo estaba cansada, por eso me caí – les dije abrazándolos. Me di cuenta de que todos nos miraban – Venga con el papi que está dando el desayuno – dije llevándolos donde estaba Edward. Le di un beso y me fui donde estaba mi madre. Los niños siguieron discutiendo con su padre de la comida – Rose, yo lo siento mucho… - dije mirándola.

-¿Por qué lo sientes? – me preguntó confundida.

-Por todo lo de ayer, ya me dijo Edward que después de pusiste mal… lo siento, yo… - me sentía mal, que ella se hubiera puesto mal por mi culpa. Se levantó de donde estaba y vino donde estaba yo.

-Bella, no tienes que pedir perdón por eso. Lo hice porque quise. Porque cuando Alice me grito que estaban mal, no podía quedarme abajo a esperar. Y subí, y cuando despertaste y me pediste que me llevara los niños tampoco me importó, lo entiendo… - dijo sonriendo. Pero no me quedé tranquila, porque en su mirada vi miedo a que algo le pasara a su bebé – Tú estás bien, eso es lo importante – me dijo.

-Sí, ¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Jasper con semblante serio.

-Bien, de hecho quería proponer ir a la playa, hoy que hace buen día – dije mirándolos a todos. Alice dio un bote de la silla.

-Ay sí, que buena idea. ¡Vamos! – dijo dando saltitos. Nadie más dijo nada y vi como todos miraron a Carlisle, esperando que el dijera, que tanto yo como Rose estábamos en condiciones de salir de casa.

-Me parece una excelente idea – dijo sonriendo. La decisión estaba tomada, con Carlisle como médico diciendo que si, podríamos ir.

-¿Han acabado de desayunar? – le pregunté a Edward. Quien asintió resignado.

-Más o menos. No del todo, pero dicen que no quieren más – dijo suspirando.

-Entonces vamos, que nos vamos a poner los bañadores… - dije. Los bajé a los dos de las sillas y fui para las escaleras.

-Mami, cógeme… - me pidió Liz. Me agache para cogerla. Tal vez no debía hacerlo, pues eso me podía agitar mucho y más por las escaleras, pero no podía decirle que no. La cogí y comencé a bajar.

-Bella – me gritó Edward. Me giré – Deja que te ayudo – dijo cogiendo a la niña de mis brazos. Y mirando seriamente. Se la di y cogí la manita de Tony. Llegamos a su habitación y los dos les pusimos los bañadores con cuidado – Os quedáis aquí jugando un ratito. Ahora venimos – dijo Edward mirándolos, ellos se pusieron a jugar rápidamente - ¿Por qué? – Me preguntó al salir de la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté, entendí perfectamente la pregunta pero quería hacer como que no.

-Por qué la coges, sabiendo que te agitas rápidamente… - me dijo seriamente.

-Porque es mi hija, y si me pide que la coja no le voy a decir que no – contesté yo también molesta.

-Bella… - pero llegaba tarde porque ahora estaba molesta.

-No, porque este enferma, no voy a ser diferente, si mi hija quiere que la abrace la abrazaré. Si mi hijo sale corriendo por toda la casa porque no quiere comer, correré detrás de él. Y si vuelvo a escuchar ruido de cristales mientras mis hijos están en la habitación de arriba y yo abajo, volveré a salir corriendo. Porque por mucho que haya más cosas, son mis hijos, y los consiento y me preocupo como todas las madres – dije casi gritando. Lo deje allí y me fui enfadada, subí las escaleras, cuando llegué a la cocina, todos me miraban, seguramente habían escuchado la discusión.

-Bella… - comenzó diciendo Carlisle.

-No quiero escuchar nada… - dije seriamente. Continúe subiendo las escaleras. Y cuando entré en mi habitación cerré de un portazo.

_Pov Edward _

-¿Han acabado de desayunar? – Me preguntó mi Bella. Asentí sabiendo que los niños no comerían más.

-Más o menos. No del todo, pero dicen que no quieren más – dejé escapar un suspiro.

-Entonces vamos, que nos vamos a poner los bañadores… - Dijo, bajándolos de las sillas y cogidos de la mano los llevo a la escalera.

-Mami, cógeme… - escuche a Liz.

-Edward ves… no dejes que la lleve – dijo mi padre seriamente. Y fui corriendo a la escalera.

-Bella – le llamé ella iba por media escaleras y se giró para verme – Deja, que te ayudo – dije bajando y cogiendo a la niña, ella me la dio sin decir nada y cogió de la manita a Tony. Llegamos a su habitación y los dos les pusimos los bañadores con cuidado – Os quedáis aquí jugando un ratito. Ahora venimos – les dije a los niños, asintieron y fueron a jugar al instante - ¿Por qué? – Le pregunté al salir de la habitación. Me molestaba mucho que sabiendo lo que le hacía mal, lo hiciese. Tenía una novia algo masoquista.

-¿Qué pasa? – me preguntó haciéndose la confusa.

-Por qué la coges, sabiendo que te agitas rápidamente… - le dije seriamente,

-Porque es mi hija, y si me pide que la coja no le voy a decir que no – dijo molesta con un tono de voz algo elevado.

-Bella… - susurre para que no se enfadara.

-No, porque este enferma, no voy a ser diferente, si mi hija quiere que la coja la cogeré. Si mi hijo sale corriendo por toda la casa porque no quiere comer, correré detrás de él. Y si vuelvo a escuchar ruido de cristales mientras mis hijos están en la habitación de arriba y yo abajo, volveré a salir corriendo. Porque por mucho que haya más cosas, son mis hijos, y los consiento y me preocupo como todas las madres – prácticamente me estaba gritando, sin dejar que yo le dijera nada se fue.

-Bella… - escuché a mi padre, seguramente lo habían oído todo.

-No quiero escuchar nada… - dijo Bella enfada. No se oyó nada más, tan solo un portazo. Respiré hondo y subí yo también las escaleras. Y como supuse todos en la cocina miraban en mi dirección.

-¿Qué le has dicho a mi hermana para que se ponga así? – me preguntó Jasper seriamente.

-Que no cogiera a los niños que le hacía mal… - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Me senté donde estaba con anterioridad, y pasó algo muy raro. Mis dos hermanas se levantaron y molestas y subieron las escaleras. Sabía que iban a ver a Bella, porque ninguna de las dos tenía las habitaciones arriba.

-Tranquilo hijo, tú has hecho bien – dijo mi padre poniendo una mano en mi hombro.

-Voy a ponerme el bañador – dijo Emmett saliendo de la cocina. Jasper asintió y salió detrás de él.

-Tranquilo, se le pasará rápido, mi hija te ama – me dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

_Pov Rosalie _

-Papa, qué más te da que coja a su hija para bajar las escaleras… no la va a matar – dije seriamente, note los músculos de Emmett tensarse al decir la última palabra.

-Coger a los niños le agita mucho y después del susto de ayer no quiero otro – dijo seriamente. Nos quedamos en silencio acabando de desayunar, cuando escuchamos los gritos de Bella.

-No, porque este enferma, no voy a ser diferente, si mi hija quiere que la coja la cogeré. Si mi hijo sale corriendo por toda la casa porque no quiere comer, correré detrás de él. Y si vuelvo a escuchar ruido de cristales mientras mis hijos están en la habitación de arriba y yo abajo, volveré a salir corriendo. Porque por mucho que haya más cosas, son mis hijos, y los consiento y me preocupo como todas las madres –nadie dijo nada, solo nos quedamos más rato en silencio, cuando Bella en pocos segundos ya estaba en la segunda planta mirándonos, y nosotros mirándola seriamente.

-Bella… - comenzó a decir mi padre.

-No quiero escuchar nada… - le dijo y continuó subiendo, después escuchamos un portazo, y a los minutos subió mi hermano.

-¿Qué le has dicho a mi hermana para que se ponga así? – le preguntó Jasper. Solo escuchamos a Bella gritar pero no lo que mi hermano le había dicho para que reaccionara así.

-Que no cogiera a los niños que le hacía mal… - contestó mi hermano sentándose en el sitio donde estaba antes. Molesta mire a Alice, y las dos nos levantamos para ir a hablar con Bella. Cuando llegamos arriba, me paré delante de la puerta y picamos.

-Vete Edward – dijo bajo, pero pudimos escucharla.

-No somos Edward – dije asomando la cabeza. Estaba tirada en la cama, con toda la cara empapada en lágrimas. Alice me miró como preguntándome si entrabamos y mi respuesta fue meterme dentro de la habitación.

-Bella – la llamé sentándome a su lado, Alice no estaba muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo pero se sentó al otro lado – Edward sólo se preocupa por tu salud… - dije quitando las lagrimas de su rostro.

-Pero son mis hijos… - dijo sin mirarme pero apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Alice le acariciaba el otro brazo para calmarla un poco, pues estaba alterada.

-Sí, y eso lo entendemos todos. Pero mi hermano es muy sobreprotector y estaba preocupado por ti. Por eso se puso así – dije intentando justificar a Edward.

-No Rosalie, él tiene que entender, que por mucho que mi salud este mal, son mis hijos y siempre me voy a preocupar por ellos – dijo sin parar de llorar.

-Bella, Edward sólo piensa en tu bien. Él no podría seguir sin ti. Conozco a mi hermano y tú le has hecho feliz. Por eso te protege y cuida tanto… - le dijo Alice con una sonrisa tímida en su rostro.

-No dudo eso, solo que a veces es demasiado. Yo sé lo que es malo y bueno para mí. Tengo veinte años y todo ese tiempo llevo enferma, pero no necesito un policía las 24h diciéndome lo que tengo y dejo de tener. Tengo bastante con vivir en la misma casa que mi médico, que me tiene vigilada… no necesito un policía. Para eso también está mi padre… - dijo ahora molesta.

-No te enfades… sólo es preocupación – dijo mi hermana – ahora ponte el bikini que nos vamos a la playa… - dijo sonriendo.

-¿Os puedo pedir un favor? – preguntó mirándonos. Tanto mi hermana como yo asentimos – Puedo ir con vosotras en el coche… - preguntó seriamente.

-Claro, vamos las chicas en un coche y los chicos en otro – dijo Alice sonriendo.

-Vamos nosotras a ponérnoslo – dije sonriendo. Mi hermana me cogió del brazo y sólo me dio tiempo a darle un beso a Bella para animarla, le sonreímos y salimos.

Cada una se fue a su habitación a ponerse el bañador, me puse un premamá que había encontrado hace un par de meses en las rebajas. Cuando acabé cogí la bolsa con las toallas y baje a la sala.

-Ya estamos todos, sólo falta Bella – dijo Emmett rodeándome con sus brazos y quitándome el bolso.

-Cariño, Edward, Jasper y tú iréis en un coche y nosotras vamos en otro… - le dije sonriendo.

-¿Por qué? – me pregunto seriamente y tanto Edward como Jasper prestaron atención.

-Porque nosotras queremos ir con Bella – dijo Alice.

-Rose tu no deberías conducir… - me dijo acariciándome.

-No hace falta que conduzca ella, yo tengo carne. Con que me deje coger su coche, ya podemos ir – dijo Alice sonriendo y sonreí con ella. Papá y Esme estaban sentados en el sofá intentando no meterse en el pequeño debate que habíamos formado.

-Yo quiero llevar a Bella y los niños… - dijo mi hermano mirándonos seriamente.

-No, eso será otro día, ahora nos toca a nosotras – dije. Bella bajaba en ese momento con otro bolso como yo. Emmett me soltó y fue a cogerlo. Esperé que protestara, pero era un simple bolso, no sus hijos.

-Ya nos podemos ir – dijo sonriendo.

En silencio nos dirigimos todos a los coches. Mi padre y Esme se llevaron a los niños con ellos en el mercedes, los chicos en el volvo de mi hermano, y Alice condujo mi BMW. El viaje también fue en silencio, pero tranquilo, no teníamos nada de tensión. Al llegar nos colocamos en un lugar donde todos estuviéramos cómodos y pudiéramos ver como los niños jugaban. Me sorprendí cuando Alice y Bella fueron al agua juntas, ellas no habían sido nunca muy buenas amigas. Mientras estábamos todos tranquilos y mi hermana y cuñada continuaban en el agua, Edward se levantó y se metió en el agua camino donde ellas estaban.

_Pov Edward _

Necesitaba hablar con Bella, no quería estar enfadado con ella. Sin pensarlo me metí en el agua donde ella estaba con Alice. Mi hermana me miro y sonrió, Bella al contrario giro la cabeza dolida.

-Bueno, yo me voy que ya estoy fresquita – dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Yo caminé un poco más para quedar enfrente de Bella.

-Lo siento – dije cuando me puse enfrente. Ella me miró a los ojos.

-No estoy enfada… solo me ha dolido, que no me dejes actuar como madre – dijo mirándome fijamente.

-Sí te dejo. Pero me preocupo por ti. Ayer tuvimos un susto y no quiero tener otro… - dije.

-Ten confianza en mi – me pidió.

-Siempre – dije sonriendo. Ella también lo hizo y nos fundimos en un beso. Feliz de haber podido arreglar mi problema con ella.

**BUENAS! **

**ESPERO QUE DISFRUTEIS CON EL CAPITULO Y QUE ME DEJEIS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS PARA QUE PUEDA ENVIARON EL ADELANTO. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LOS REVIEWS ANTERIORES Y TAMBIEN POR SUS OPINIONES DE LOS ADELANTOS. **

**COMO SIEMRPE AGRADEZCO MUCHO LA AYUDA DE kykio88. **

**UNBESOOOOOO (kk'**

**OSQUIEROOO (LL'**


	32. Chapter 32

**CAPITULO: 31 **

_Pov Alice _

Habían pasado unos días desde que llegamos a Forks y por el momento todo iba bien. Bella no se había vuelto a sentir mal, a mi hermana estaba perfectamente. Todos estábamos en una tranquilidad excelente. Llevaba un rato despierta, pero no tenía ganas de levantarme de la cama, pero en ese momento escuche a mi móvil, abrí el mensaje.

_Preciosa, ¿Cómo estás? El otro día fui a tu casa y no te vi. Un beso nena. _

Borre el mensaje y lo cerré. No quería tener problemas con Jasper y James no había parado de enviarme mensajes y incluso de llamarme desde que habíamos llegado a Forks. Me levanté, me fui a la ducha rápida y después me puse lo primero que encontré. Fui a la cocina y solo están Jasper y Edward.

-Buenos días – dije sonriendo. Besé a mi novio en los labios y uno en la mejilla a mi hermano - ¿Y los demás? – pregunté abriendo la nevera me cogí zumo y fui a por una tostada.

-Bella esta con los niños. Esme fue a hacer unos recados, papá tiene guardia y Emmett y Rose no lo sabemos… - me contestó mi hermano.

-Rose continua durmiendo, yo estoy aquí – dijo Emmett entrando en la cocina con unos calzoncillos.

-Podrías vestirte… - le dijo Jasper.

-¿Para qué? Así voy muy cómodo – le contestó con una sonrisa.

-No cambias… - le contestó mi novio.

-Buenos días – dijo Bella entrando con una sonrisa y ambos niños de las manos.

-¡Papi! – gritaron los dos corriendo hacia mi hermano. Bella le dio un beso a Emmett. Y se acercó a mí y Jasper para hacer lo mismo.

-Emmett ya eres mayorcito para ir todavía así – dijo Bella riéndose y se acercó a mi hermano y le besó.

-Con lo que te gusta a ti verme así – todos comenzamos a reír.

-Voy un momento a la habitación – dijo Jasper levantándose, me levanté de su regazo ya que está sentada allí.

-Tita Ali… - me llamó Liz mientras comía cereales. Puse mi atención en ella – Vamos a la paya (Vamos a la playa)… - dijo sonriendo. Yo miré a sus padres quienes se miraron entre si y después asintieron.

-Claro que sí, pequeña – le dije. Mi sobrina grito de la alegría, pero note que a Tony no le hacía mucha ilusión.

-Hola – dijo mi hermana que entraba con un camisón y acariciándose la barriga.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Emmett mirándole preocupado.

-Sí, solo que se está moviendo mucho – dijo con una sonrisa. Yo me levanté corriendo para sentirlo. Mi hermana me sonrió.

-Es un bebé muy agitado… - dije sonriendo.

-Alice amor, ¿Por qué tienes el móvil apagado? – preguntó Jasper entrando en la cocina con el móvil en la mano. Yo me tensé, el se fijó en mi actitud - ¿Otra vez ese desgraciado? – preguntó enfadado. Yo agaché la mirada - ¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho?, ¿Lleva muchos días así?, En cuanto volvamos le voy a poner una orden de alejamiento. Deberías haberme contado… esto es algo que no te puedes callar, este tipo está loco, puede hacerte cualquier cosa… - ahora si sabía que estaba enfadado porque me estaba gritando.

-No ha sido nada… - susurré siendo incapaz de buscar un tono de voz normal.

-¿Alguien nos puede explicar? – preguntó mi hermano seriamente. Entonces recordé que mi sobrinos estaban allí – Amor, súbelos arriba a que juegan – pidió mirando a Bella. Ella asintió. Menos mal que la ventana que se rompió ya estaba arreglada. Cuando Bella salió Emmett, Rose y Edward nos miraron seriamente,

-Lo que pasa es que hay un loco que persigue a Alice y ella no quiere hacer nada… - elevaba la voz con cada palabra que decía.

-James no hace daño enviando mensajes… - dije justificando lo injustificable. No me gustaba nada que me mandara mensajes y que me llamara a cada rato, pero no creo que eso haga daño a nadie.

-¿Quién es James? – preguntó Emmett serio.

-James es un novio que tuvo, que está obsesionado con ella… y no la deja vivir tranquila… - le explicó Jasper.

-Pues a decir así, María también es un loca obsesionada… porque te recuerdo que el otro día vino a casa para meterse en tu cama… - dije gritando yo también.

-No comprares… - me miró seriamente. Me sentía mal, Jasper y yo nunca habías discutido así.

-No no comparo, porque James tan solo envía mensajes y hace llamadas, cosas que no contesto. Pero la desequilibrada de tu ex va a casa y se mete en nuestra cama como si fuera de ella… - dije molesta.

-A ver… - dijo Edward levantándose de la silla - ¿Por qué te persigue el tal James? – preguntó mirándome.

-Porque se piensa que continuamos juntos – respondí seriamente.

-¿Y la tal María? – le preguntó a Jasper pero fui yo quien contesto.

-Porque todavía le quiere… - dije cruzándome de brazos. Nuestros hermanos se quedaron callados parecía que no supieran que decir. Bella bajaba las escaleras, y parecía algo agitada.

-Podéis bajar un poco el volumen que los niños os escuchan… - dijo sentándose en la silla. Mi hermano se quiso acercar pero ella puso la mano diciendo que estaba bien.

-Alice tienes que hacer algo con ese tipo… - dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya se cansará… - dije.

-¿Cuándo?… ¿cuando algo pase? – Preguntó Jasper – Lleva casi un año así, y no se cansa – dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Pero lo hará… y si te estás poniendo así tal vez es porque no confías en mí – le dije mirándole seriamente.

-Te equivocas, sí confió, pero me preocupo… - dijo acercándose a mí pero me alejé.

-Pues lo demuestras muy mal… - dije caminado para la salida – Me voy que le he dicho a mis sobrinos que los llevaría a la playa… - dije subiendo las escaleras.

_Pov Rosalie_

Nunca había visto a mi hermana y Jasper discutir, ni en el tiempo que fueron amigos, ni en el que llevábamos en la casa. Pero Alice se veía muy molesta. Al salir ella de la cocina nos quedamos todos callados sin saber que decir.

-Joder – dijo Jasper dando un golpe y saliendo de la cocina.

-Esto ha sido raro… - dijo Emmett pensativo.

-Y tanto, nunca los había visto así – coincidió Edward.

-Bueno, no nos metamos en una discusión de pareja porque eso luego siempre trae más problemas – dije.

-Tú y Alice os metisteis el otro día en la mía con Bella – dijo Edward mirándome serio.

-No, nosotras fuimos a consolara, porque la entendemos - dije y miré a Bella.

-Es verdad. Ella no se metió. Y si lo hicieron, fue para justificar el por qué te pusiste así. Que son tus hermanas, Edward. Te van a defender ante todo – dijo sonriendo. Emmett me abrazó por detrás y colocó su mano en mi barriga.

-¿Qué hacemos hoy? – preguntó mi oso.

-Algo tranquilo… - pidió Bella. Vi algo en su mirada que me preocupo. Se veía cansada pero no le había prestado atención hasta ahora.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Emmett seriamente. Me extrañó que mi hermano no preguntara.

-Estoy bien, Emmett – dijo sonriendo – Pero me apetece estar en casa hoy – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Pues se ha dicho. Hoy nos quedamos en casa – dije sonriendo.

-Bella… - dijo mi hermana entrando en la en la cocina – No estoy de ánimos para ir a la playa… a los niños no les importará… - dijo mirándose las manos.

-Claro que no Alice. Ya irán otro día. Además nos vamos a quedar a ver una peli, los niños pueden estar jugando y ya irán – dijo sonriendo.

-Gracias – dijo y cuando se iba a ir Emmett la cogió del brazo.

-Mi hermano solo se preocupa por ti. No le hagas pasarlo mal… - le dijo seriamente.

-¿Y cómo lo estoy pasando yo?, ¿Qué pasa conmigo? – preguntó enfadándose de nuevo.

-Tú estás así porque quieres, y si hicieras caso a mi hermano no pasaría todo esto – le grito mi novio.

-Emmett, hemos dicho que no nos íbamos a meter – dije seriamente. Alice se soltó del agarre y se fue.

-Eres un bocazas… - le dijo Edward. Cuando Emmett iba a contestar sonó el teléfono de casa. Mi novio se apartó de mí y fue a cogerlo.

-¿Diga? – Pregunto, y rápidamente se tenso – Si ahora se pone… - dijo molesto – Bella, es Charlie – dijo mi cuñada se levantó con una sonrisa y fue a cogerlo.

-Papá – dijo contenta – Sí estoy bien. Sólo fue un susto. ¿Cómo te has enterado? – preguntó jugando con el cable. Pues el teléfono que había en la cocina era así – No sabía que mamá te había llamado. Pues tranqui que estoy bien – contestó sonriendo - ¿Tú, cómo estás? – le preguntó, y sonrió contenta – Ay, papá que alegría, ya verás cuando le diga a mamá que te casas… claro que estaré allí, sí Edward también – dijo sonriendo y miro a mi hermano, quien se la devolvió – Sí ellos también. Yo hablo con Emmett y Jasper – dijo mirando a Emm.

-Yo no voy a ir… - dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Sí papá estaremos todos. Si se lo diré a Carlisle – dijo sonriendo – Vale, te dejo trabajar. Hablamos otro día – dijo sonriendo.

-Pensé que ya no hablabas con él – dijo Emmett serio.

-Pues sí hablo con él y se va a casar y estamos todos invitados – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Yo no voy a ir – dijo Emmett saliendo.

-Sí vamos a ir porque es una boda y tenemos que ir – dije sonriendo. Emmett me miró, pero supo que no tenía que gastar saliva porque no me convencería de no ir. Picaron a la puerta y Bella bajó las escaleras para abrir.

_Pov Bella _

Bajé las escaleras a un paso normal para no agitarme mucho. Cuando llegué frente a la puerta respiré hondo un par de veces y abrí. Al hacerlo una sonrisa se formo en mis labios.

-Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah – gritamos las dos. Y nos abrazamos fuertemente saliendo al porche y comenzamos a dar vueltas. Cuando nos separamos me di cuenta de que todos estaban en la puerta mirando y Edward abrazaba a su amigo.

-Estas guapísima tía – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa. No podía creer que estuviera aquí y la volví a abrazar. Hacia un año que nos los veíamos, pues solo teníamos esa oportunidad en verano.

-Yo también estoy aquí – escuché a Jake. Me separé de Tanya quien abrazó a Edward y yo me fui con Jake quien comenzó a dar vueltas. Cuando me separé de él me di cuenta de que se había quedado mirando a Rosalie.

-Felicidades – dijo con una sonrisa. Rose asintió y le devolvió la sonrisa – ¿Dónde están los pequeños? – preguntó sonriendo.

-Arriba en la habitación de los juguetes – dijo Edward quien abrazaba a Tanya por los hombros. Ella se separó y me miró preguntando si podían entrar. Asentí y subió corriendo. Jake se quedo allí y después subió con Edward. Yo iba a seguirles pero me maree.

-Bella – me llamó Jasper agarrándome.

-Estoy bien. Me puedes traer la medicación – dije mirándole seriamente.

-Ven te llevo al sofá y subo a buscarlas – me dijo cogiéndome de la cintura para llevarme hasta la sala. Cuando me senté Alice, Emmett y Rosalie estaban a mí alrededor. Rose y Ali sentadas en el sofá y Emm de agachado delante de mí.

-Otra vez las olvidamos. Como hace años… - dijo mirándome seriamente.

-Emmett… no empieces – le dije en un susurro – Ya estoy bien. Dije con intención de levantarme.

-No te mueves hasta que Jasper no baje con la medicación – me dijo seriamente.

-Bells, no las encuentro – dijo mi hermano bajando.

-¿Pregúntale a mi hermano donde están? – dijo Alice seriamente. Jazz asintió y subió.

_Pov Edward _

Estaba muy contento de que Tanya y Jake estuvieran aquí. Y los niños también lo están. Ver a mis amigos arrodillados en el suelo jugando con los pequeños era muy bien.

-Están enormes – dijo Jake cogiendo a Liz – Y preciosos.

-Jake… yo quiero uno – dijo Tanya agachando la mirada.

-Cuando acabemos la uni, ahora no que si no, no daríamos abasto – dijo Jake seriamente.

-Edward – escuché a Jasper llamarme. Me giré para mirarle y le vi preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté temiendo que algo le pasara a Bella.

-¿Dónde está la medicación de mi hermana? – pregunto seriamente. Me tensé.

-Cuidarlos ahora vuelvo – dije. Ellos supieron que algo pasaba con Bella y asieron rápidamente. Yo entré corriendo en la habitación de mi novia donde dormíamos juntos. Y abrí el cajón donde las guardaba. Vi el frasco, pero estaba vació – No hay – dije seriamente – Creo que mi padre tiene algún frasco.

-Vamos al despacho – dijo saliendo corriendo para la segunda planta que era donde estaba. Al entrar, empezamos a mirar por todos lados. Abrí los cajones, miramos estanterías… pero no encontramos nada -Tampoco hay por aquí – dijo seriamente.

-Vamos abajo – dije seriamente. Y bajamos corriendo – Bella – dijo arrodillándome a su lado.

-No hay, ni en tu habitación, ni en el despacho – dijo Jasper.

-La hora ya se ha pasado. Tengo que esperar a la próxima dosis… - nos dijo Bella.

-Jasper, llama a Esme para que pase por la farmacia antes de venir a casa – le pedí. Él se levantó para hablar por el teléfono.

-¿Cómo estás? – le pregunté a mi novia acariciando su mejilla.

-Estoy bien, ya no estoy mareada… no preocupemos a Tanya y Jake – dijo con ademan de de levantarse.

-Bella… - dije seriamente.

-No exageres todo, Edward – me dijo ya levantada y caminado a las escaleras.

-Bells, no subas. Quédate abajo y bajamos a los niños con Tanya y Jake – dijo Emmett.

-Está bien – dijo y se volvió a sentar.

-Mi madre dice que ahora va a la farmacia y ya vuelve a casa – nos explicó Jasper. Mi hermano mayor subió para decir que jugaran abajo. No tuve que esperar mucho cuando los vi bajar. Jake y Tanya se les veía claramente preocupados. Les sonreí para que estuvieran tranquilos.

-Mami, ¿Po que tita Ali no nos lleva a la paya? (¿Por qué tita Alice no nos lleva a la playa?) – preguntó Elisabeth.

-Porque la tita tiene que hacer otras cositas… pero ha prometido que os llevara a la playa otro día – les dije sonriendo. Edward miraba fijamente a nuestros amigos y estos dos asentían, volví a mirar a Edward sin entender nada.

-Bells, si los niños quieren nosotros nos los llevamos a la playa – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

-¡Siiiii! – gritaron los pequeños.

-Bueno, creo que ya han contestado – dije sonriendo.

-Voy a la habitación a por el traje de baño de ambos – dijo Edward. Edward desapareció con los niños y Tanya y Jake se acercaron rápidamente.

-¿En qué piensas? – Me preguntó Tanya seriamente – Que no recuerdas aquel día en el colegio – Jake frunció el ceño al no entender de que hablábamos.

-No lo voy a olvidar, porque fue el día que conocí a Edward – dije sonriendo.

-Los niños ya están listos – dijo Edward.

-Pues nos vamos – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa antes de mirarme seriamente – Los traeremos por la tarde – dijo antes de salir y Edward asintió.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Bella, ¿El día que nos conocimos no tomaste la medicación?, ¿Por eso los mareos? – me preguntó Alice. Y yo tuve que volver mi cabeza atrás cuatro años cuando los conocí. Aunque no me hacía falta porque jamás olvidaría ese día.

-No, no la tomé porque no me dio tiempo. Y si por ese motivo los mareos- le contesté – Necesito ir al baño – dije levantándome rápidamente. Mala idea. Todo comenzó a darme vueltas.

-Bella… - me llamaba Rose. Pero todo continuaba dándome vuelvas, hasta que se volvió negro.

Estaba tranquila donde fuera que estuviera, no quería despertar, pero escuchaba la voz de mi familia llamándome.

-Bells, despierta – escuché a lo lejos – Abre los ojos – intenté hacerle caso y los abrí.

-Bella, nos has asustado – dijo Rosalie. Me sentía algo confusa, pero sabía que estaba tumbada en el sofá. Edward me cogía la mano y la acariciaba junto a él. Emmett hacía lo mismo con el cabello y Jasper con la pierna. Alice estaba en mi cabeza y podía oler el alcohol, me habían despertado con ello. Rose estaba sentada en una silla a mi lado.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó Emmett seriamente.

-Bien, no ha sido nada – dije para que no se preocuparan.

-Hemos llamado a Carlisle y nos ha dicho que ahora viene con algo para tomarte – me dijo Jasper.

-No tendríais que haber llamado a Carlisle sin necesitad, estoy bien – dije seriamente. Quise levantarme un poco pero no me sentía con fuerzas suficientes. Escuchamos el ruido de la puerta y mi madre entró corriendo. Los tres chicos se separaron para dejarla acercarse.

-Cielo… - dijo acariciándome - ¿Estás bien? Carlisle ya viene con algo que puedas tomar ahora, para sentirte mejor y a la hora tomas la tuya.

-Estoy bien – dije sonriendo.

-Ya estoy en casa – escuché a Carlisle que ya venía con el maletín.

-Hola – dije con una sonrisa.

-Hola, Esme deja que la revise – dijo él y mi madre se levantó de donde estaba y él se colocó allí. Primero me colocó el aparato del dedo, después miró mi presión y por último escuchó mi corazón. Le vi suspirar tranquilo.

-No se ve nada fuera de lo normal. No te doy nada y te quedas aquí hasta la siguiente dosis de tu medicación – dijo Carlisle yo asentí resignada, si él lo decía no había manera de levantarme. Nadie me dejaría. Por un momento presté atención en Jasper y Alice. Él intentaba hablar con ella, pero esta le giraba la cara. Alice, le dijo algo y después salió del comedor, haciendo que el resto también prestaran atención Entonces, recordé que estaban peleados.

_Pov Jasper _

-Alice, siento mi comportamiento de antes. Me preocupo por ti – dije en un susurro para que nadie escuchara.

-Pues a mí no me gusta tu forma de preocuparte… - dijo seriamente sin mirarme a la cara.

-Sólo necesito una oportunidad… - le pedí.

-Y yo que mi novio confié en mi – me dijo y salió de la sala. Todos se la miraron irse y después a mí. Ahora tendría que responder todas las preguntas.

**BUENAS! **

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO, LO ESCRIBI CUANDO NO ESTABA MUY INSPIRADA ASÍ QUE AGRADECERIA QUE NO SEAIS MUY CRUELES CONMIGO. TENGO ADELANTO PARA QUIEN COMENTE. Y BIEN VENIDAS LAS NUEVAS LECTORAS :) **

**AGRADECER COMO SIEMPRE HA kykio88 POR SU AYUDA! Y TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A MaRiia POR ANUNCIAR MI FIC EN SU BLOG :) **

**ESPERO COMENTARIOS PARA PODER MANDAR ADELANTO. **

**UNBESOOOOO (kk'**

**OSQUIEROO! **


	33. Chapter 33

**CAPITULO: 32 **

_Pov Alice_

Hacía dos días desde que había discutido con Jasper, fue una de las discusiones más difíciles que había tenido un mucho tiempo. Todo debería ser bonito por estar casa con la familia, pero la verdad ahora lo último que deseaba era estar cerca de Jasper, después de la discusión y de asegurarnos de que Bella estaba bien huí de la casa durante unas horas.

Al llegar me ofrecí para dormir con los gemelos con tal de tener otro rato a solas y evitar la conversación. Así llevaba dos días, me pasaba el día fuera y después dormía con los niños. No quiero que se disculpe, para nada. Porque no es de verdad, él sólo quiere que las cosas estén bien entre ambos, porque aunque me pida perdón mil veces, nunca cambia su actitud, nunca se le quitan los celos ni es capaz de confiar en mí. No puedo comprender como se pone tan mal por detalles tan sencillos como mensajes o llamadas que yo nunca respondo. A veces he llegado a pensar en salir con James nada más para hacer molestar a Jasper y que tenga una razón de verdad para ponerse celoso. Pero no, porque siendo sincera conmigo misma, James me da miedo.

De repente, cuando los gemelos ya se habían dormido y yo nada más dejaba pasar los minutos en vano, alguien abrió con cuidado la puerta. Era Jasper. Se acercó un poco a mí que estaba en el sofá donde dormía. Habló cuando ya estaba sólo a unos centímetros de mí.

- Ali… ¿quieres salir? Podemos ir a Seattle y cenar fuera, un bar, lo que tú quieras – me murmuró en el oído y sentí mi piel estremecerse.

- Jas… -medio articulé, aturdida por la fuerza de su presencia.

- Por favor… -me pidió y colocó una de sus manos en mi cintura.

- No Jasper, no estoy de humor. –le hablé al final muy contra la voluntad de mi cuerpo.

Él suspiró y se salió con aire derrotado. Me sentí terrible al verlo abandonar así la habitación y me pregunté si estaba haciendo lo correcto o no. Quizás él nada más estaba preocupado por mí, a lo mejor era yo la exagerada… pero no lo sabía, para ese punto me sentí muy confundida. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y salí en silencio de la habitación de los niños, cuando lo hice vi a Jasper en la sala, con la cabeza entre las manos… pude ver que la estaba pasando tan mal como yo. La puerta principal de abrió en ese momento y Rose y Emmett entraron sonriendo. Caminaron hacia mí y también miraron a la sala viendo como estaba Jasper.

-Lo está pasando mal – me dijo Emmett bajito para que Jasper no lo escuchara.

-Yo también lo estoy pasando mal – dije seriamente, sin elevar la voz también por miedo a que me escuchara.

-Con más razón, no seas tonta… - dijo Rosalie dándome un beso y subió las escaleras y Emmett igual. Suspiré y camine hasta el sofá para sentarme a su lado.

-¿Todavía quieres salir? – le pregunté sin mirarlo. Él se sorprendió y me miró.

-¿Quieres? – preguntó mirándome, levanté la vista para verle yo también a él. Intenté sacar mi mejor sonrisa y asentí.

-Alice, siento mucho todo. Yo te quiero, eres mi vida. Te necesito – me dijo.

-Las palabras se las lleva el viento. Tienes que demostrarlo… - le dije seriamente.

-Lo demostraré – me aseguró.

Bajamos al parking y cogimos su moto, como hace unos años. Me sorprendió mucho que no me llevara a Seattle, estábamos por un camino del bosque. Cuando paró la moto estábamos entre los árboles.

-Ven te quiero enseñar un sitio – me dijo cogiéndome la mano. Yo se la cogí y le seguí – Cuando era pequeño, mi madre me decía que esta parte del bosque era mágica. Y cuando tenía un rato venía por la noche porque se ven muy bien las estrellas – Me explicó.

-¿Y por qué me traes aquí? – le pregunté confusa.

-Porque quiero hacer una cosa y quiero hacerla aquí – dijo con una sonrisa. Llegamos un lugar donde había un hermoso río y con una manta roja en el yerba – Alice – me llamó – Se que estos últimos días no han sido los mejores. Pero quiero que sepas que te amo con todo mi corazón y que para mi significas mucho en mi vida. Te voy a necesitar siempre, porque ahora que te he conocido sé que mi vida no tiene mucho sentido si tú no estás a mi lado – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Después metió la mano en el bolsillo y saco una pequeña caja. Mi corazón iba a mil y sentía como si en cualquier momento se fuera a salir del pecho - ¿Quieres compartir el resto de tu vida conmigo? – Me preguntó y sacó un precioso anillo **(Foto en el perfil) **- ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? – me había quedado sin palabras mirando al anillo. Y después mirándole a él.

-¿Me lo dices de verdad? – le pregunté confusa. Pero llena de emoción.

-Claro que si, te quiero a mi lado siempre. Y confió en ti por encima de todas las cosas – me dijo. No me salían las palabras y tan solo pude abrazarlo y besarlo. Sin duda alguna era el mejor momento de mi vida - ¿Eso es un sí? – me preguntó cuándo nos separamos.

-Si, si, si, si, si – dije saltando – No me lo puedo creer – dije abrazándolo fuertemente.

_Pov Edward _

-Edward, deja de pensar. Nos estas aburriendo… - dijo Jake levantando los brazos.

-Me sabe mal haber dejado a Bella sola en casa y yo estar aquí en la playa… - murmuré.

-Bella te ha dicho que estaba bien y que salieras con nosotros. No tienes porque sentirte mal – me explicó Paul.

-Venga vamos al agua. Que nada mola más que un baño nocturno – dijo Seth levantándose con una sonrisa. Los cuatro nos levantamos y fuimos al agua. Estuvimos jugando, como niños pequeños.

-Voy a salir para llamar a Bella… - dije seriamente.

-Edward, Bella puede vivir sin ti una noche, déjala tranquila – me repitió Paul.

-Ahora vamos a salir de aquí y nos vamos de fiesta a beber un rato para que te despejes… - dijo Jake y se metió debajo del agua buceando.

-Yo… - comencé a replicar.

-Como vuelvas a decir algo de Bella. Cojo el móvil lo apago y lo guardo yo toda la noche – me amenazó Paul.

-Sólo quiero saber cómo está – dije seriamente. Paul salió del agua y yo detrás de él por miedo. Cogió el móvil de mi bolsillo y lo apagó.

-Si me lo intentas quitar te juro que lo tiro al agua – me dijo con la mano en alto.

-Dame el móvil Paul – dije acercándome a él. Pero antes de que pudiera cogerlo lo tiro al agua.

-Te dije que no lo intentaras – dijo seriamente.

-Edward, deja de preocuparte Bella va a estar bien. Para que te quedes tranquilo ahora que te has quedado sin móvil. Más tarde te dejo llamar con el mío – dijo Seth.

-Está bien. Vámonos a dar alguna vuelta por algún bar – dije resignado.

…

_Pov Bella _

Me había levantando sintiéndome algo mal, pero por primera vez en mucho tiempo me apetecía ir de compras con mis cuñadas, además hacía varios días que a ratos me sentía así, además de algunos dolores de cabeza y cansancio, pero nunca pasó a más, así que lo ignoré como siempre. Y también me había dado cuenta que Edward no estaba en la cama, lo primero que pensé es que estaría en su habitación. Así que cuando acabé de ducharme y me maquillé para taparme un poco las ojeras fui a su habitación, pero tampoco lo encontré. Bajé a la cocina, deseando que se encontrara allí con todos. Pero solo estaban Alice, Rose, mamá y los niños.

-Mami – gritaron y vinieron a abrazarme. Me agaché y los abracé a los dos.

-Venga continuar desayunado – dije dándoles una palmadita en el culo para que fueran.

-¿Te encuentras bien? Tienes mala cara – dijo mi madre seriamente.

-Estoy bien. Edward ¿no ha llegado? – pregunté mirándolas a las tres.

-No lo hemos visto – me contestó mi madre. Y miré a Alice y Rose quienes negaron también.

-Continuará de fiesta – dijo Rose sonriendo.

-Buenos días – dijo Jasper sonriendo. Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se acercó a Alice y del beso que le dio creo que casi la deja sin respiración.

-Veo que ya habéis solucionado la pelea – dije sonriendo.

-Ala tita… que anilo más tulo (Ala tita… que anillo más chulo) – dijo Liz. Mamá, Rose y yo nos miramos sorprendidas. Y después pusimos todas las miradas en el anillo de Alice.

-¿Le has pedido matrimonio? – pregunté a mi hermano quien sonreía. El asintió – ¡Ayyy felicidades! – grite abrazándolo. Rose abrazaba a Alice. Cuando me separé de él, mamá también lo abrazó y yo abracé a Alice, al separarse mi madre, Rose abrazó a Jasper.

-Felicidades hijos – dijo mi madre. Se le veía muy contenta.

-¿Por qué tanta alegría? – preguntó Emmett entrando.

-Nuestro hermano se casa – dije. Creo que en ese momento Emmett se despertó de golpe.

-¿Te casas? – Preguntó mirando a Jasper, quien sonreía y asintió – Felicidades hermano – dijo y lo abrazó fuertemente, después fue y abrazó a Alice.

-Desvelado el misterio, y vestidas las tres… ¡Vámonos de compras! – gritó Alice. Rose asintió y le dio un beso a Emmett para bajar. Yo me acerque a dárselo a los niños.

-Bells, no has comido nada – dijo mi madre seriamente.

-Pero no tengo hambre mamá. Cuidarlos – dije mirando seriamente a mi hermanos. Y bajé, las chicas ya me esperaban en la puerta del garaje.

-Vamos en el porsche – dijo Alice con una sonrisa. Rose se sentó en el asiento de copiloto y yo me fui atrás. El viaje fue en silencio, y me daba cuenta que en cada momento me encontraba peor, tal vez tenía fiebre. Pero no quería estropear el día.

Cuando llegamos al centro comercial, estuvimos de una tienda a otra y no parábamos. Me estaba comenzando a agitar, me costaba mucho seguirles el paso, tanto dentro de la tienda como cuando salíamos para ir a otra.

-Oigan… necesito descansar – dije sentándome en el primer sitio que encontré. Ellas se giraron y se acercaron.

-Bells, ¿Estás bien? – preguntaron sentadas a mi lado. Rose acarició mi cara – Bella, tienes fiebre – dijo seriamente – Llevas todo el día encontrándote mal ¿Verdad? – me preguntó seriamente.

-Sí, pero pensé que se iba a pasar – dije.

-Vamos a casa – dijo, levantándose y cogiendo las bolsas que yo llevaba. Bajamos al parking del centro comercial y metimos todo en el coche. Me volví a sentar en el asiento de atrás. Y apareció a la tos. Ambas se giraron y después se miraron seriamente.

-Alice, ve lo más rápido que puedas – le pidió Rosalie – Bella, intenta respirar tranquila – me pidió a mí. Pero me resultaba imposible calmar la tos y cada vez me costaba más respirar. El viaje se me hizo eterno, me noté que habíamos parado y me di cuenta que estábamos en el garaje de casa. Dejaron las bolsas en el coche y me ayudaron a bajar. Y después Alice a subir las escaleras.

-¡Esme! – gritó Rosalie mientras íbamos al salón. Pero no obtuvimos respuesta.

-Subo a mirar – dijo Alice y salió corriendo.

-Trae el oxígeno – le pidió Rose. Yo continuaba con la tos se no desaparecía y cada vez me sentía con menos fuerza.

-No hay nadie en casa. Esme ha dejado una nota diciendo que ella se ha ido al parque y los chicos a buscar a Edward… - dijo Alice bajando con el oxigeno.

-¿Le ha pasado algo a Edward? – pregunté poniéndome nerviosa.

-No, tranquila – dijo Alice con una sonrisa colocándome la mascarilla – Llamo a Esme.

-Primero papá, ¿No? – preguntó Rose.

-No Edward – les pedí. Me había puesto a llorar, lo quería aquí conmigo.

-Tranquila, llamo primero a mi hermano – dijo Rose cogiendo el teléfono – Trae el termómetro, la fiebre no le baja – dijo – Edward no lo coge. Llamo a papá – marcó el numero. Pero yo me quede en la parte de que no lo cogía. ¿Por qué?, ¿Qué le había pasado?, ¿Está bien? Mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, por la tos, y la angustia – Papá tampoco está – le dijo a Alice que bajaba de nuevo. Me ayudo a ponerme el termómetro.

-Llama a Esme – le dijo, aunque parecía una orden. Rose marcó el numero y esperó.

-Esme. Necesitamos que vengas a casa, Bella está mal. Tiene fiebre y no para de toser – dijo Rosalie – Vale, te esperamos en casa. Cuando escuche la puerta voy a buscar a los niños, para que no vean a Bella – dijo y colgó – Esme ya viene.

-Rose, tiene 40.3 ºC – dijo Alice asustada.

-Ve a por paños húmedos, a ver si conseguimos bajársela un poco – dijo seriamente – Tenías que haber dicho que te sentías mal, ahora no estarías así. -la tos no cesaba, cuando escuché la puerta abrirse, Rose se levanto rápidamente y fue hacia la puerta. Oí las voces de mis pequeños pero me costaba mucho llegar a entender algo.

-Cariño – dijo mi madre sentándose donde estaba Rose.

-Esme, no sé qué pasa, pero cada vez está peor… - dijo Alice.

-¿Cuánta fiebre tiene? – preguntó seriamente, poniendo la mano alrededor de mi cara.

-40.3 ºC – le contestó.

-¿Habéis llamado a vuestro padre? – le preguntó, ahora más seria y con el tono de voz preocupante.

-Sí, pero no lo coge. Y Edward tampoco – le respondió.

-Llama a Emmett o Jasper. Y les dices que los quiero en casa ya. Que nos tienen que llevar al hospital – dijo mi madre preocupada. Alice no dijo nada marcó un número, no sé de cual de mis hermanos.

-Jazz – le abro rápidamente – dice tu madre que tu y Emmett vengáis rápidamente a casa, que tenéis que llevar a Bella al hospital – dijo nerviosa – Sí, está mal… - dijo – No tardéis – y colgó – Dice que ya vienen y con Edward – dijo eso ultimo mirándome a mí.

-¿Está… bien? – pregunté casi sin aliento.

-Sí – me contesto mi madre. Estuvimos un rato en silencio. Rose se había quedado con los niños para que no me vieran así, mamá me ponía todo el rato el paño húmedo intentando bajar mi fiebre, pero no lo conseguía. Escuche la puerta de casa y en pocos segundos tenia a mis hermanos y mi novio a mí alrededor.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué tienes?, ¿Por qué estás así? – preguntó Edward de golpe.

-Deja las preguntas para después, hay que llevarla al hospital – dijo mi madre apartando a Edward – Alice cielo, quédate con Rose y los niños, para que ella no esté sola – le pidió mi madre. Emmett me cogió en brazo y me bajó por el garaje. Me metió en el Jeep.

-Yo conduzco – dijo sentándose adelante. Mi madre y Edward se pusieron cada uno a un lado mío, sin quitarme la mascarilla todavía y Jasper al lado de Emmett. El camino fue silencioso y había mucha tensión, pero en un momento me entró la curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estabas? – le pregunté a Edward.

-Acabamos muy tarde la fiesta y me fui a casa de Paul a dormir – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Dime la verdad – dije seriamente, pues podía ver en sus ojos que me mentía y en los gestos de mis hermanos que yo tenía razón.

-Me pilló la policía conduciendo bebido y he pasado la noche en comisaría, tus hermanos han venido a buscarme – dijo seriamente. Mis ojos se abrieron más y me costó más respirar.

-Ya estamos aquí – gritó bajando del coche. Me ayudó a bajar y me llevó a la entrada.

-El doctor Cullen, ¡ya! – gritó Emmett conmigo en brazos.

-Está en una reunión – dijo la recepcionista del hospital.

-Dígale que están aquí su mujer y sus hijos – dijo mamá rápidamente y la mujer se fue. En unos minutos Carlisle apareció corriendo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunto rápidamente, yo ya estaba acostada en una camilla.

-Tiene mucha fiebre, no para de toser y no puede respirar bien – dijo mi madre rápidamente. Carlisle y las enfermeras empujaron la camilla hasta el box.

_Pov Carlisle_

Me preocupé en cuanto entraron a interrumpir la reunión, sabía que algo malo tuvo que pasar para que Esme pidiera que fueran por mí. Al ver a Bella no supe qué tan mal estaba, por lo menos no parecía poner en peligro su vida… de momento.

- Cuéntame, Bella. –le dije mientras las enfermeras le colocaban unas puntillas nasales y preparaban el suero, además de ayudarla a que quedara en ropa interior y se pusiera una bata. En otras circunstancias me hubiera salido para darle intimidad, pero no quería perder nada de tiempo.

- Me duele el pecho… todo… y la tos es diferente a la de siempre. –me explicó algo confusa.

- ¿Cuándo te sentiste mal la primera vez? No hoy, sino la primera vez.

- Hace días… dolor de cabeza… muscular… no sé, poca tos. No le di importancia. –se disculpó con la mirada y yo me frustré con su actitud.

- Eres una mujer adulta, madre de dos niños y sin importar qué tanto crezcas, sigues haciendo las cosas difíciles. –le solté las palabras sin pensarlo y luego suspiré, dándome cuenta de que si se tratara de otro paciente, nunca le hablaría así. – Lo siento. –me disculpé. – Es que me preocupas, lo sabes. –fui y le tomé la mano mientras me pasaban un estetoscopio para revisarla.

- Lo sé, y lo siento. –dijo ella.

Me tomé tiempo para escuchar su corazón y sus pulmones, también esperé a que me dijeran su temperatura, 40.5°C, le hice un par de pruebas más y creí saber de qué se trataba. Igual ordené algunas pruebas de sangre y radiografías para estar seguro, pero no iba a dejarla así nada más mientras tenía los resultados.

- Bella, creo que tienes neumonía. Tu corazón hace que todo tu cuerpo sea un poco más débil… me imagino que fue un virus que se complicó. –la vi a los ojos y ella asintió. – Te vas a quedar aquí dos o tres días.

- Pero… -comenzó a protestar y la vi con mucha seriedad.

- No discutas. Neumonía es una infección en tus pulmones, necesito darte antibióticos fuertes y bajarte la fiebre ahora. Además de que tengas el oxígeno mientras te es fácil respirar. No quiero que la infección se te pase al corazón. –le advertí.

- ¿Tres días máximo? –preguntó frunciendo el seño.

- Si todo sale bien, sí. –le prometí.

- ¿Y qué les vamos a decir a mis bebés?

- No lo sé. Ya se le ocurrirá algo a alguien. –repliqué pensando en que sería difícil para ellos la ausencia de Bella, pero convencido de que era lo mejor – Te pondré un calmante para que te sientas mejor ahora y puedas descansar un rato. Mire a la enfermera para que se lo administrara, ella lo hizo mientras yo tomaba el expediente y anotaba las indicaciones para el cuidado de Bella, luego se lo entregué a una enfermera y me dirigí con los demás. – Voy a visarles a todos que están preocupados. –ella asintió y me marché, esperando que el pequeño episodio no se complicara.

_Pov Esme _

El tiempo en esa sala de espera aguardando a que alguien me dijera algo de Bella, a mí y los chicos, me estaba matando. Necesitaba saber que mi hija estaba bien, que no le iba a pasar nada y que me la podría llevar a casa y seguir cuidándola. Me preocupé mucho cuando Alice me dijo toda la fiebre que tenia. No entendía por qué ahora se estaba poniendo mala de nuevo, cuando llevaba un tiempo estando bien. Pero supongo que así era esta horrible enfermedad. Edward y Emmett no paraban de pasearse por la sala mientras Jasper me tenía abrazada.

Casi me da algo cuando Edward llama a casa diciendo que le habían detenido que necesitaba que fueran a pagar la fianza. Mis hijos salieron corriendo a buscarlo y yo fui con los niños al parque, pero sin duda cuando Alice me llamó no lo dudé y volví a casa corriendo. Me había metido tanto en mis pensamientos que no me había dado cuenta de que Carlisle estaba enfrente de nosotros.

-No es nada muy grave – nos dice seriamente.

-¿Qué tiene? – le pregunté temiéndome lo peor, a pesar de su intento de calmarme.

-Tiene neumonía, la tengo que dejar dos o tres días ingresada hasta que se sienta bien – me dijo abrazándome – Sólo necesita medicamento y el oxigeno, podría dárselo en casa, pero los medicamentos son fuertes y quiero que se quede aquí – dijo seriamente.

-¿Y la fiebre tan alta? – pregunté confusa.

-Es normal, cuando tienes neumonía, con el medicamente esperamos que baje rápido y que se sienta mejor. Ahora le hemos puesto un calmante para que esté tranquila y se ha quedado dormida – dijo tranquilamente.

-Me quedo con ella – dijo Edward.

-No, vete a casa dúchate y cámbiate y ves a tus hijos. Yo me quedo aquí con ella – le dije seriamente.

-Pero… - fue a protestar pero levanté la mano.

-No estás en condiciones, Edward – dije mirándole fijamente.

-Está bien – dijo resignado.

-Pues venga Eddy vámonos… - dijo Emmett poniendo la mano en su hombro. Vimos como desaparecieron por la puerta principal del hospital.

-Vamos a la habitación – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa. Me guió hasta la habitación, mi niña estaba tendida en la cama dormida, con la mascarilla y el suero.

-Tranquila se recuperará – me aseguró mi marido abrazándome por la espalda.

_Pov Rosalie _

Me estaba desesperando llevar tantas horas sin saber nada de cómo estaba Bella. Lo único que sabía era lo que me había dicho Alice cuando entró conmigo a cuidar a los niños.

-¿Onde está mi papi? (¿Dónde está mi papi?) – me preguntó Tony mirándome.

-A salido corazón, pero ya no tiene que tardar – le dije con una sonrisa, deseando que fuera así.

-¿Y mi mami? - le preguntó Liz a Alice.

-También ha salido pero no sabemos cuándo vendrá – le contestó con una sonrisa. Escuchamos la puerta de la casa y las dos nos levantamos con los niños en los brazos. Vimos a los tres chicos.

-Papi – gritaron y se bajaran de nuestros brazos para ir con él.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté abrazando a Emmett.

-Tiene neumonía, se va a tener que quedar unos días… pero dice Carlisle que no es nada grave – me tranquilizo Emmett.


	34. Chapter 34

**CAPITULO: 33 **

_Pov Alice _

-Bueno, mis niños, vamos al baño a darnos una súper ducha – dijo Edward cogiendo a los dos niños.

-Vamos preparando algo de cenar – le dije a mi hermano. Él me sonrió en respuesta.

-Alice – me llamó – Felicidades – me dijo con una sonrisa mirando mi anillo. Yo sonreí feliz de que a mi hermano le pareciera bien, ahora solo quedaba mi padre. Edward desapareció con los dos niños y nos quedamos los cuatro solos. Fuimos a los sofás a sentarnos, después prepararía la cena.

-¿Cuánto tiempo va a estar en el hospital? – preguntó Rosalie.

-Unos días, Carlisle no ha dicho que como mucho tres si todo sale bien – nos explicó mi Jasper.

-¿Qué le vamos a decir a los niños? – pregunté, pues tres días la ausencia de su madre, tendríamos que buscar una buena excusa.

-¿Qué se ha ido de viaje? – preguntó Emmett. Todos asentimos, sería buena esa. Después de eso nadie más dijo nada, estuvimos en silencio, lo único que se escuchaba era la risa de Elisabeth. Pero recordé que mi hermano había estado desaparecido todo el día.

-¿Dónde ha estado Edward? – le pregunté a los chicos, se miraron entre ellos y después de vuelta a nosotras, pero no dijeron nada.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Rosalie seria.

-Anoche le detuvieron y fuimos a buscarlo a comisaria – dijo Emmett seriamente.

-¿Bella lo sabe? – pregunté, pensando en que eso podría alterarla más. Los dos me asintieron.

-¿Y papá? – preguntó Rosalie con una ceja levantada, si mi papá se enteraba que caería una buena chara. Pero esta vez negaron. Se hizo el silencio y lo único que se escuchó esta vez fue el llanto de Liz. Todos nos levantamos para ir a la habitación a ver qué pasaba. Cuando entramos en la habitación nuestra sobrina lloraba y Tony estaba con los brazos cruzados de pie mirándola. Edward abrazaba a Liz intentando calmar el llanto.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté.

-Anthony ha pegado a Liz porque ella había cogido el peluche – dijo Edward.

-Tony, no se pega – dijo Jasper acercándose a él.

-¿Está la cena? – preguntó Edward levantándose con la niña todavía en brazos. Jasper cogía a Tony quien también se había puesto a llorar.

-¿Onde está mi mami? (¿Dónde está mi mami?) – pregunto Tony. Edward se tensó.

-Mamá se ha ido e viaje, y cuando venga va a traer muchos regalos- dijo Emmett sonriendo. Mi hermano le miró agradecido.

-Yo quiedo a mi mami (Yo quiero a mi mami) – dijo llorando de nuevo. Edward se levantó y me dio a Liz para ir a coger a Tony.

-Ya hijo, para, ahora ella no puede estar aquí. Pero estamos todos los demás – le dijo cuando lo tuvo en sus brazos.

-Voy yo a preparar algo rápido para cenar – dijo Rosalie. Y se fue.

-No llores Tony, que ya verás lo rápido que vuelve mamá – intentó calmarlo Edward. El niño apoyó la cabeza en su pecho y se fue calmando.

-Teno hambe (Tengo hambre) – me dijo Liz con una sonrisa tímida.

-Pues vamos a cenar, que tita Rose la está preparando – dije sonriendo y ella sonrió igual.

-Ir yendo que voy a ponerle el pijama a Tony – dijo Edward, ya que el niño todavía estaba en albornoz. Todos asentimos y fuimos a la cocina.

-Espero que a los niños les guste el puré de patata, porque no puedo hacer otra cosa rápida – dijo ella mirando el fuego - ¿Y Edward y Anthony? – preguntó cuándo se giró.

-Le esta poniendo el pijama – dijo Emmett sonriendo – Princesa, ¿Dónde te ha pegado Tony? – pregunto Emmett cogiéndola para sentarla en la encimera. La niña le señaló el sitio – Eso no es nada. Sana, sanita colita de rana si no se te cura hoy, se te curará mañanita – le cantó Emmett frotando el lugar.

-Ya estamos aquí – dijo Edward. Él niño todavía sollozaba – Mira lo que esta haciendo la tía Rose para cenar – dijo Edward, para que Tony mirara, pero no lo hizo.

-¿No le gusta? – preguntó Rose con algo de tristeza.

-Sí, Esme se lo prepara mucho – dijo Edward con una sonrisa para tranquilizarla – Sólo que nunca han estado sin Bella… - dejó sin acabar la frase – Pero ahora los dos se van a comer lo que preparo la tía Rose – dijo mirando a Liz.

-¡Sí! – gritó mi sobrina con una sonrisa y saltando, y todos nos reímos con ella. En cambio Tony se quedó callado, abrazado a su padre. Me preocupé, pues Tony no solía ser así. Tal vez era porque Bella no estaba. Rose apagó el fuego y puso puré en dos platos pequeños.

-¿Alguien más va a querer? – preguntó mirándonos. Edward sonrió.

-Yo, que me muero de hambre, pero cuando acaben los niños – dijo sentándose en la mesa de la cocina y indicándole a Emmett que sentara también a Elisabeth. Edward colocó en una silla a Tony, mi hermana puso los dos platos delante de los niños. Liz comenzó a comer rápidamente, en cambio Tony jugaba con la comida – Cariño, ¿No tienes hambre? – preguntó Edward, el niño no lo miró y comenzó a comer un poco, y después continuó jugando. Era muy extraña su actitud.

-Ya he acabado – gritó Liz. Creo que ninguno nos dimos cuenta de eso, pues estábamos pendientes de la actitud de Tony – Tita, un poste (Tita, un postre) – le dijo a Rose, quien se levantó y fue a la nevera a por algo de postre.

-Tony, come un poco más – le pidió Edward. El niño no le hizo caso, así que lo sentó en sus rodillas y el comenzó a darle un poco la comida.

-No quiedo más (No quiero más) – susurró.

-Hijo, no has comido casi nada, un poquito más – le pidió. Pero Tony negó con la cabeza y cerró fuerte la boca. Edward suspiró.

-Rose, no va hacer falta que me pongas otro plato, ya me como este – dijo resignado – Venga vámonos a dormir – dijo ahora cogiendo también a Elisabeth, con los dos en sus brazos comenzó a bajar las escaleras. Nos quedamos en silencio. Y escuchamos el ruido de alguien vomitando - ¡Podéis bajar una fregona! – escuché a mi hermano gritar. Y todos fuimos rápido para las escaleras. Edward estaba de rodillas tocando la frente de Tony que estaba agachado vomitando y Liz detrás de Edward mirando.

-¡Eh! Pequeña, vamos que hoy te va a acostar el tío Emm – dijo Emmett bajando corriendo. Liz sonrió y se fue con Emmett a su habitación, los demás bajamos para ayudar a Edward, y Jasper que iba con la fregona.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté acariciando a mi sobrino. Quien ya no vomitaba y estaba en los brazos de su padre.

-Me ha dicho que quería vomitar y no me ha dado tiempo ni a llevarlo al baño… - dijo Edward abrazándolo.

-Solo querrá llamar la atención para que mi hermana vuelva – dijo Jasper. Y le encontré sentido a lo que decía.

-¿Tú crees? – preguntó Rose.

-Sí, el niño quiere estar con su madre, y haciendo esto puede pensar que va a venir. Desde luego si mi hermana supiera montaría un escándalo para venir… - dijo Jasper.

-Por eso no le vamos a decir – dijo Edward. Y después miró a su hijo y ya se había quedado dormido – Voy a llevarlo a la habitación – Todos le seguimos, al entrar Emmett acariciaba la mejilla de Liz.

-Es como mi hermana cuando era pequeña, acariciando la mejilla se duerme rápidamente – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Os quedáis con ellos, yo me voy con Bella al hospital – dijo Edward cuando salimos de la habitación.

-Claro, tranquilo – contesté con una sonrisa.

-Cualquier cosa que pase con Tony me avisáis. No hace falta que se entere nadie más – dijo. Y asentimos todos – Gracias - y se fue corriendo.

-Al final el tampoco se ha comido el puré – dijo Rosalie cruzándose de brazos.

_Pov Edward _

El camino al hospital se me hizo eterno, pensando en Tony, que tuviera esta actitud porque Bella no estaba. Y como se podría Bella y se llegara a enterar. Este verano estaba todo patas arriba, había pasado de todo. Aparqué rápidamente y me bajé. Caminé tranquilo por los pasillos. Sabía en qué habitación estaba Bella, porque mi padre me lo había dicho. Cuando estuve enfrente la puerta respiré hondo. Entré a la habitación y encontré a Bella dormida, se veía más tranquila que antes. Esme me besó la mejilla al salir y yo le sonreí, aún estaba apenado por el incidente de la prisión… las tonterías que comete uno con los amigos. Pero nunca lo haría más porque a diferencia de ellos yo era responsable por una familia, no tengo derecho a hacer esas cosas.

Me senté en el borde de la cama y acaricié su mano con suavidad, odiaba verla así, tan débil y desprotegida, pero como siempre… yo no podía hacer nada más que sentarme y mirar, esperar a que las cosas salieran bien. Noté que abría un poco los ojos.

-Edward… - susurró.

-Hola preciosa – dije sonriendo.

-¿Los niños? – preguntó seriamente.

-He ido a casa, los he bañado, les he dado la cena y los he acostado y pues he venido contigo – dije con una sonrisa. Claro está que me había ahorrado la parte de Tony.

-No me gusta estar separada de ellos – dijo con tristeza.

-Sólo serán unos días, hasta que estés bien – le prometí. Nos quedamos en silencio mirándonos a los ojos los dos sonriendo. Al poco rato mi padre entró con Esme a la habitación.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – preguntó mi padre, mirando el suero.

-Mejor que antes. Aunque un poco débil – dijo agachando la mirada.

-Es normal, el medicamento es fuerte. No te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo.

-¿Mis nietos? – preguntó Esme con una sonrisa.

-Durmiendo los dos. Rosalie les preparó puré de patata para cenar. Y Después los lleve a dormir. Y me vine para aquí – dije sonriendo.

-Tú también deberías descansar, seguro que no has pasado buena noche – me dijo Esme.

-No pasa nada, quiero quedarme con Bella – dije mirando a mi novia.

-Está bien – dijo Esme – Me pediré un taxi para volver a casa – dijo sonriendo.

-No seas tonta, yo te llevo, mi guardia ha acabado hace rato. Mañana vengo a ver como sigues. Ahora duerme un poco más, te hará bien – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa. Esme le dio un beso a Bella y después otro a mí y se fueron.

-Ya has escuchado a mi padre, a dormir para sentirte mejor – dije sonriendo.

-Estoy bien – dijo tranquilamente – Ponte aquí conmigo – dijo señalándome la cama y ella empezó a moverse para hacerme un hueco. Me quite los zapatos y me puse con ella en la cama. Ella con la mascarilla y teniendo cuidado con el suero puso su cabeza en mi pecho – Te amo – me susurró.

-Y yo – dijo. Y los dos abrazados nos quedamos dormidos.

…

_Narrador Externo _

Al día siguiente todo continúo igual. Bella ya se sentía mucho mejor y agradecía mucho a Edward por estar a su lado. Le alegró mucho que sus hermanos y cuñadas vinieran a verla. Así como sus amigos que también lo hicieron. Pasaron un rato bueno, entre risas los unos y los otros. Carlisle entraba de vez en cuando para ver cómo seguía Bella que continuaba tenido fiebre pero más baja, y con la mascarilla que se la quitaría en unas horas. Nadie dijo nada de lo que pasó con Tony en casa la noche anterior. Aunque Edward pudo notar en la mirada de sus hermanas y cuñados que su hijo continuaba con la misma actitud. Esme llamaba cada cierto tiempo para saber cómo se encontraba Bella, no le gustaba que su hija estuviera en el hospital y ella tener que estar en casa pero no podía dejar a los pequeños solos. Cuando los chicos volvieran ella podría y a verla. Y así el día fue ameno. Los muchachos volvieron a casa por la tarde y Esme salió corriendo a ver a su hija antes de que se acabara la hora de visita. Estuvo un rato con ella y después se fue a casa a dar de cenar a los pequeños. Edward se tensó, pues tenía miedo de que el niño tuviera la misma actitud que con él. Y más o menos no fue así. Tony cenó poco, pero no lo vomitó. Alice, Rose, Jasper y Emmett agradecieron que no hiciera lo mismo pues Esme sí se preocuparía y le diría a Carlisle, quien informaría a Bella. Todos se fueron a dormir tranquilos.

Al día siguiente Bella estaba feliz, su fiebre había bajado, le habían quitado la mascarilla y al día siguiente le darían el alta. Edward no se había separado de su lado en ningún momento, también había ido Charlie a verla y pasar tiempo con ella. Los chicos habían salido a pasear los cuatro y Esme se encontraba sola en casa con los niños.

_Pov Esme _

Estaba sentada leyendo cuando escuché a Elizabeth llorar en la habitación. Dejé el libro y fui a ver qué sucedía, los encontré ahí en un típico pleito de hermanos, ella sentada en el suelo llorando y él de pie sosteniendo el juguete favorito de su hermana, luego, para mi sorpresa, Anthony lo aventó y fue sentarse a la cama.

Eso me pareció extraño, pues para empezar ellos casi no se peleaban, y últimamente él la provocaba mucho y se mostraba molesto con casi todos. Podría pensar que era una reacción a la ausencia de Bella, pero el comportamiento inició antes.

Suspiré y tomé el juguete del suelo, luego se lo entregué a mi nieta y le besé a frente antes de dejarla en su cama e ir a sentarme cerca del niño, a ver qué más podía notar.

- Mi amor… ¿qué pasó? –le pregunté pero él no dijo nada, miraba enfadado la colcha. – Vamos, cuéntame. –le pedí otra vez mientras escuchaba que Elizabeth suspiraba ya más tranquila. Él se quedó en silencio, pero me miró. En ese momento noté que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y por instinto le toqué el rostro, él protestó y se alejó. – Anthony… déjame ver, tienes fiebre. ¿Estás enfermo? ¿Te duele algo?

- ¡No! –me gritó y se bajó de la cama, estaba enojado, lo más probable que fuera porque se sentí mal, Emmett siempre se portaba así de niño cuando estaba enfermo. Pensé en qué hacer, preocupada porque el niño estuviera enfermo como Bella, luego miré a la niña, ella estaba también sonrojada, temí que igual tuviera fiebre.

- Vamos a hacer algo. Dejen que les tome la temperatura a ambos y luego les doy dulces ¿les parece? –les dije mientras me ponía de pie y alcanzaba de un estante alto el pequeño botiquín que teníamos ahí para ellos, tomé el termómetro y se los enseñé.

- Sí. –contestó Elizabeth emocionada y fui a ponérselo. Mientras, miré a su hermano que seguía de pie, viéndome con una expresión que era demasiado igual a la de Edward, de no ser porque estaba preocupada, me hubiera reído. Un par de minutos más tarde el termómetro avisó que estaba listo. Ella no tenía fiebre, suspiré aliviada y le extendí una mano a Anthony.

- Ven, amor, tu hermana va a tener dulces ¿tú no quieres? –él me miró y finalmente se acercó y se subió a la cama sin tomar mi mano, todavía de mal humor.

Le puse el termómetro y me detuve a observarlo bien mientras se estaba quieto. Quizás estaba algo pálido, probablemente habría perdido un poco de peso, no mucho. No había nada en especial que me hiciera pensar que estaba enfermo… no se había quejado de algún dolor, era tan extraño. Cuando el termómetro avisó, lo tomé y vi 38.3°C. No era tan alto, pero sí estaba enfermo. Suspiré.

- Voy por sus dulces. –les prometí y salí de la habitación. Caminé hasta la cocina y tomé caramelos, luego llamé a Carlisle. – Amor… -le dije cuando me respondió del otro lado de la línea.

- Esme, Bella está bien. –me dijo con paciencia y no me extrañó nada porque cada vez que yo le hablaba era para ver cómo seguía mi hija.

- Gracias. –me reí un poco, creo que a veces yo también me puedo portar como una niña. – Pero esta vez tengo algo que decirte, es Anthony… tiene fiebre. –le dije volviendo a sentirme alarmada.

- ¿Cuánto?

- 38.3°C. No es tanto, está irritable, pero nada más, dice que no le duele nada. –contesté sabiendo que eso era lo que él iba a preguntarme.

- Mételo a bañar con agua fresca para que se le baje la fiebre y después tráelo para acá. –me instruyó y me di cuenta de la preocupación en su voz.

- ¿Crees que sea lo mismo que tiene Bella?

- Puede ser. –suspiró. – Lo que sea hay que atenderlo pronto.

- Sí. No me tardo en llegar… oye… le prometí un dulce si se dejaba tomar la temperatura… no hay problema si se lo doy ¿cierto?

- Claro que no. –Se rió en tono amable.- Eres la abuela más encantadora del mundo. –me alabó con ternura y casi me sonrojé. – Dale otro después de bañarlo porque no le va a gustar. Y acá los espero.

- No tardo. Te amo.

- Te amo, Esme. –colgó y yo fui de regreso con los niños.

Tal como lo creí fue batallar mucho para lograr bañarlo. Primero les di el dulce y él apenas lo probó, luego, preparé la tina y los desvestí a ambos. Elizabeth se bañó con gusto, jugando como siempre, pero él empezó a llorar tan pronto como el agua fresca tocó su piel. Pude entender que se sentiría mal, con fiebre y yo intentando enfriarlo… si tuviera otra opción, nunca lo hubiese hecho pasar por aquello. Pero era necesario.

Un rato después por fin logré hacer que su piel se sintiera a temperatura más normal y los arreglé para ir a visitar a su abuelo. Les ofrecí más dulces, Elizabeth los tomó y Anthony, no. Por lo menos me quedó bien claro que ella estaba bien. Fuimos en el auto con música todo el camino, fue la única forma que se me ocurrió para que no hicieran miles de preguntas todo el tiempo. La verdad no estaba muy segura de qué responder a nada.

Me estacioné donde siempre, al lado de Carlisle y los bajé, pero Anthony se veía algo débil y lo cargué, la pequeña tomó mi mano. Entramos a la sala de urgencias, eso era una primera vez para ellos, pero al ver a su abuelo dejaron de prestarle atención al entorno. Elizabeth corrió y lo abrazó, él la levantó del suelo y luego debió ver mi expresión preocupada porque dejó de sonreír.

- ¿Cómo estás, muchacho? –le preguntó a nuestro nieto mientras le ponía una mano en el rostro, el niño se abrazó de mí sin responder. – No me parece que esté tan alta. –me comentó refiriéndose a la temperatura.

- No, el baño ayudó mucho. ¿Les dijiste? –pregunté sabiendo que él entendería que me refería a Bella y Edward, él la estaba cuidando en su habitación.

- No. Preferí esperar hasta estar seguro. ¿Los chicos? – cuestionó y me señaló hacia un consultorio y luego buscó con la mirada una enfermera, una chica lo siguió llevando varias cosas en las manos.

- Andan de paseo. –le contesté refiriéndome al resto de nuestros hijos.

- De acuerdo. Vamos a hacer esto. –suspiró y me senté en una silla con el niño en las piernas, dándole la espalda al escritorio, Carlisle puso a la niña sentada a mi lado pero sobre el escritorio y luego nos miró a los tres, a su lado la enfermera comenzó a preparar algunas cosas, vi que tenía agujas y tubos de cristal.- Niños… hoy la visita a va a ser un poco diferente… vamos a tomar un poco de sangre… -les explicó calmado y vi que ambos se asustaron, nunca antes estuvieron enfermos ni les habían sacado sangre pero la televisión los mantenía bien informados de las agujas y el dolor. – Y va a haber premios para quien sea muy valiente y no llore.

- ¿Qué? –preguntó Elizabeth interesada al instante en la propuesta, esa niña tendría mucho éxito en los negocios algún día.

- Lo que quieran. –ofreció mi esposo y me asusté.

- ¡Un caballo! –exclamó ella justo como me lo temí.

- Casi, lo que quieran. –le advirtió ocultando la sonrisa. - ¿Quién quiere ir primero?

- ¡Yo! –al instante dijo la niña y la enfermera fue y con mucho cuidado le puso una aguja en el brazo que goteó sangre dentro de tres tubos diferentes.

Yo no vi la necesidad de sacarle también a ella, ni de que fuera tanta, pero Carlisle era quien sabía de esas cosas. Después, cuando estuvo listo ella no derramó una sola lágrima, ambos la felicitamos y la enfermera pasó con Anthony. Pensé que iba a protestar, pero nada más le extendió una mano y se dejó hacer, la diferencia con su hermana fue la mirada, porque ella vio lo que hizo la chica todo el tiempo y él escondió el rostro en mi pecho.

Después de eso Carlisle les dio jugo de beber y nos llevó a tomarles radiografías del tórax para ver sus pulmones. Una vez hecho eso Anthony dijo que quería ir al baño y mi esposo me pasó un frasco… ahí entendí el darles jugo. Se estaba esmerando al máximo en revisarlos bien. Lo llevé al baño y me compliqué la vida para que la muestra fuera adecuada. Al regresar vi que estaba con la niña sentada en una camilla terminando de escucharle los pulmones y luego a manera de juego le revisó el estómago. Una enfermera me recibió la muestra que llevaba y después Carlisle fue con Elizabeth en brazos.

- Quiere ir al baño. –me la pasó junto con otro frasco y suspiré… si con Anthony fue complicado… no quería ni imaginarme cómo le haría con ella.

Cuando por fin regresé a donde estaba Carlisle, tenía la muestra y la misma chica de antes me la recibió, pero noté que ni mi esposo ni mi nieto estaban, miré para todos lados pero no los vi. La enfermera notó que estaba a punto de preguntar y se adelantó.

- El doctor Cullen fue a rayos X con el niño, me pidió que lo esperaran en el consultorio. –sonrió y yo asentí.

Me quedé con Elizabeth unos minutos esperando. Ella hablaba contenta de qué pediría de premio por haberse portado bien y yo le seguí la corriente. Estuve preocupada, sólo un poco, hasta que Carlisle abrió la puerta con Anthony en sus brazos y noté que mi esposo estaba tan pálido como un fantasma. Me puse de pie por instinto y le iba a preguntar qué sucedía, pero él me dio una mirada de advertencia.

- Jueguen aquí un rato, su abuela y yo volvemos pronto. –les dijo a los niños y sentó al pequeño en una silla. Lo seguí afuera y en cuanto cerró la puerta le tomé la mano.

- ¿Qué pasa? –los segundos que le tomó llevarme hasta una de esas lámparas para ver radiografías se me hicieron eternos.

- ¿Ves esto? –me señaló lo que se me hizo una especie de círculo

- Sí. –contesté, lo veía pero no tenía idea de qué era.

- Cuando revisé a Anthony sentí algo en su abdomen y le tomé esta radiografía… -me explicó y luego suspiró. – Eso es un tumor.

**BUENAS! **

**GRACIAS POR VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, SIEMPRE LEVANTAIS EL ANIMO A CUALQUIERA. ESPERO QUE EL CAPITULO OS GUSTE, Y ME DEJEIS UN PEQUEÑO COMENTARIO PARA PODER MANDAR EL ADELANTO. AGRADECER A kykio88 POR TODA SU AYUDA, CUANDO LA NECESITO. **

**UNBESOOOOOO (kk'**

**OSQUIEROOOO (LL' **


	35. Chapter 35

**CAPITULO: 34 **

_Pov Esme _

- Cuando revisé a Anthony sentí algo en su abdomen y le tomé esta radiografía… -me explicó y luego suspiró. – Eso es un tumor.

-¿Qué? –sé que mi voz sonó casi histérica y él me abrazó.

No pude creer sus palabras, me estaba diciendo que mi niño tenía… ¿cáncer? Eso no se supone le dé a criaturas tan pequeñas… pero igual… las enfermedades del corazón tampoco deberían ser cosas de niños y Bella estuvo enferma casi desde el inicio de su vida. Comencé a llorar entre sus brazos, con el rostro escondido en su pecho y pensé en mil cosas… qué iba a suceder con Anthony, cómo se lo íbamos a decir a mi hija y a Edward… no era justo, Bella ya tenía una vida demasiado difícil como para que le sucediera esto.

- Voy a llamar a un pediatra para que se encargue, esto se sale de mis manos. –me murmuró en el oído.

- ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –le cuestioné separándome un poco.

- Hay que hacerle más estudios y ver los resultados de las pruebas que ya le mandé a hacer. Hay que ver si el tumor es benigno o maligno… y hay que decírselo a Bella y Edward.

Asentí viendo la tristeza en sus ojos. En ese momento él no sabía mucho de la situación… pero sí lo más importante, que esto era serio y que lo siguiente era que el pediatra lo estudiara bien, por lo tanto… Bella y Edward tenían que saberlo lo más pronto posible.

_Pov Carlisle _

Esme se había llevado a los niños, fueron al centro comercial para que escogieran algún regalo. Por teléfono el pediatra me indicó la dosis de una medicina para Anthony y muy pronto se le bajaría la fiebre. Sin embargo, él tendría que regresar más tarde para otros estudios. Yo fui a la habitación de Bella, donde también estaba mi hijo. Iba a darles la noticia. La verdad me hubiera gustado tener el apoyo de Esme pero no pudimos comunicarnos con los chicos y alguien se tenía que quedar con nuestros nietos mientras les informábamos a sus padres.

Así que acudí solo. Llamé a la puerta y me indicaron que pasara. Bella estaba sentada en la cama con las puntillas nasales puestas, nada más necesitaba ya el mínimo aporte de oxígeno y la fiebre era casi nula. Eso lo alegró, pero de todas formas por la manera en que fruncieron el seño al verme, supe que mi expresión no era nada jovial.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? –preguntó Edward levantándose del sillón.

- Siéntate con Bella, hijo, por favor. –él me obedeció y tomó de la mano a su novia, yo respiré profundo y dejé salir el aire de los pulmones casi con furia. No deseaba hacer aquello.

- ¿Salió mal algún estudio? –me presionó Edward sabiendo que no llevaba buenas noticias y sin imaginarse que pudieran ser de su hijo y no de Bella.

- No, no es eso. –le dije sentándome en una silla al lado de la cama.

- ¿Están bien los niños? –preguntó Bella, quizás su intuición de madre fue lo que la llevó en la dirección correcta.

- Están con Esme en el centro comercial. – les aclaré para que no pensara que se trataba de un accidente, aunque quizás fuera peor. – Pero… tal vez lo notaron, hace unos días que Anthony ha estado irritable.

- Sí, se estuvo peleando con Elizabeth. –dijo Bella.

- Y no ha comido bien. –agregó Edward.

- Desde que no estás en casa, se ha puesto peor. Y hoy en especial no deseaba que nadie se le acercara. –les fui aclarando los detalles por postergar la situación, tomando tiempo para encontrar la forma adecuada.

- ¿Crees que tenga problemas de comportamiento? Tal vez cuando Bella regrese, él vuelva a la normalidad. –dijo mi hijo.

- No es eso. Ha estado irritable porque se siente mal, hoy Esme notó que tenía fiebre y lo trajo.

- ¿Está enfermo? –se alteró Bella de inmediato. - ¿Crees que le haya contagiado de neumonía? –me preguntó preocupada, Edward a su lado también se tensó.

- No es neumonía, les tomé estudios a él y a Elizabeth pensando precisamente eso, pero ella está perfectamente bien y en él… encontré otra cosa. –me detuve porque sabía que no tenía ya forma de postergarlo más y vi la ansiedad y el miedo en sus miradas.

- ¿Qué tiene mi bebé? –preguntó Bella llorando, intuyendo lo peor, tal vez tenía razón.

- No estoy seguro aún. Ya llamé a su pediatra y más tarde le va a hacer otros estudios.

- Papá ¿qué es? –dijo Edward desesperado- Aunque no estés seguro, tienes por lo menos una idea o no habrías llamado al pediatra ¿qué está mal?

- Encontré un tumor. –tres sencillas palabras que pude ver cómo desmoronaron el mundo de Edward y Bella.

- ¿Cáncer? –preguntó él abrazando a su Bella y con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No lo sabemos. Me parece que está en un riñón o en el abdomen. El pediatra va a hacerle una tomografía más tarde pero tiene que anestesiarlo y estamos esperando a que tenga el estómago vacío. –les expliqué.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó Bella y se separó de Edward. - ¿Por qué mi bebé? No es justo, no lo es. Carlisle… tú dímelo, dime por qué mi Anthony.

- No hay una respuesta para eso, Bella. –le dije con pesar y en ese momento sonó mi teléfono, lo tomé y vi la oportunidad para salir y darles algo de espacio. – Yo no me voy del hospital, Esme y los niños vuelven más tarde. Me buscan por cualquier cosa. –les dije y me salí a contestar, pensando en que dejaría instrucciones de que si Bella se alteraba más, le pusieran la mascarilla de vuelta y un calmante en el suero, no quería que sus emociones empeoraran su condición.

_Pov Bella _

Estaba acostada con la mascarilla de oxígeno, unos minutos atrás entró una enfermera para ponérmela y además inyectó algo en el suero, dijo que fueron nuevas instrucciones de Carlisle y casi al instante comencé a relajarme, aunque no lo deseara. Ese no era el momento para estar tranquila y dormirme, no con mi bebé enfermo, no si mi deber era estar a su lado y cuidarlo… todo eso me alteró y ahora me estaban durmiendo como si fuera una niña.

Me enojé pero no duró mucho, pronto comencé a quedarme dormida con Edward sosteniéndome la mano. Pobre Edward, yo debería ser su apoyo, no una carga más. Quise disculparme con él, pero los párpados me pasaban tanto que me quedé dormida, aún contra mi voluntad.

_Pov Esme _

Elisabeth me estaba haciendo dar vueltas por todo el centro comercial porque no sabía qué quería de regalo. Al contrario de ella Tony iba en mis brazos con su cabeza apoyada en mi hombro. Callado, era injusto todo lo que estaba pasando. Y no podía dejar de pensar en cómo se lo tomaría Bella cuando Carlisle se lo contara, me hubiera encantado estar con él para contarle los dos juntos, pero me tuve que venir con los niños. Después tendría que volver para que continuaran haciéndole más pruebas a Tony. Y quería localizar a algunos de mis hijos para que se quedaran con mi nieta pero no lo conseguía. Estaba muy preocupada por Anthony, tenía miedo de cómo podía acabar todo esto, de cómo podía acabar mi nieto con todo esto. Lo veía algo pálido y débil.

-Abu… quiedo esto (Abu… quiero esto) – dijo señalando un bebe de muñeco con su carrito.

-Claro cielo. Vamos a comprarlo – dije agarrándole la mano y entrando en la tienda – Tú cariño ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté mirando a Tony.

-Nada – susurró sin mirarme. Suspiré preocupada. Compré el bebé con su carrito y Liz comenzó a jugar con él nada más salir de la tienda. Volví a meterme en el coche camino al hospital. Al llegar aparqué en el mismo lugar que antes y volví a entrar con Tony en mis brazos y Liz cogida de mi mano. Me acerqué a la recepcionista para que llamaran a mi marido.

-Puedes llamar a mi marido, y decirle que ya estamos de vuelta – le pedí amablemente, aunque por dentro tenía unas inmensas ganas de gritar.

-Ahora mismo, espere unos minutos – me dijo.

-Abu… ¿poque estamos aquí ota vez? (Abu… ¿Por qué estamos aquí otra vez?) – me preguntó mi nieta mirándome con el ceño fruncido.

-Mis niños… - dijo Edward acercándose con mi marido. Rápidamente cogió a Anthony de mis brazos. Pude ver sus ojos rojos, de haber estado llorando.

-Papi – dijo Liz para que también la cogiera a ella. Edward intentó sonreír y extendió su brazo para cogerla a ella también.

-Vamos a mi consultorio… - dijo Carlisle.

-No creo que esto sea sitio para que estén niños, me llevo a Elisabeth a casa para dormir que ya es muy tarde – dije mirando a Edward y mi marido para que ambos me dieran su aprobación.

-Sí, es buena idea. No creo que sea bueno que Liz este por aquí – me respondió – Cariño, ahora te vas a ir con la abuela Esme a casa y te vas a portar bien – dijo Edward sonriendo.

-Y Tony… - dijo mirando a su hermano.

-Tú hermano se tiene que quedar un poquito más – dijo y finalmente soltó un suspiro.

-Joo, yo también quiedo (Joo, yo también quiero) – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Ya mi amor, pero tú ahora tienes que ir con la abuela, y con el tío Emmett y Jasper y las tías Alice y Rose que tienen que estar esperando – le dijo sonriendo – Además tendrás un regalito – la niña sonrió.

-Vade me voy con la abu (Vale me voy con la abu) – dijo extendiendo los brazos para mí. La recibí fuertemente.

-¿Cómo está? – desee que entendieran que me refería a Bella.

-Dormida, se alteró mucho – me dijo Edward. Suspiré de mal humor, deseaba poder estar con ella.

-¿Qué se han comprado de regalo? – preguntó Carlisle.

-Ella un carrito con un bebé y Tony no ha querido nada – dije seriamente.

-¿Cómo?, ¿Mi príncipe no ha querido premio? – preguntó Edward mirando a su hijo que lo había estado mirando todo el rato. El niño no dijo nada y apoyó la cabeza en el hombro de su padre.

-Lleva así toda la tarde… - dije resignada. Carlisle me abrazó para consolarme y vi los ojos de Edward que estaba a punto de llorar nuevamente – Bueno, nosotras nos vamos. Dale un beso a papá, al abuelo, y Tony – dije acercando la niña a Edward que le dio un beso y le pidió que soñara con los angelitos. Después se lo dio Carlisle que le dio un besito mientras le hacía cosquillas. Y cuando la acerqué a su hermano el giro la cara mirando para el cuello de Edward. Liz al ver como había reaccionado su hermano se puso a llorar – Vámonos ya – dije intentando que mi nieta dejara de llorar.

_Pov Edward _

No podía creérmelo todavía. Mi hijo enfermo, y cáncer… lo tenía en mis brazos y deseaba no separarme de él nunca, no podía dejarle solo. Decidí dejar a Bella en la habitación, puesto que la habían tenido que sedar porque estaba muy nerviosa y sus emociones podían afectar a su salud. Agradecí que fuera así, porque no quería que se pusiera peor ahora que se estaba recuperando. Por lo tanto, por el momento mi prioridad era mi hijo. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan tonto? Estoy estudiando medicina y con su comportamiento lo único que pensé es que llamaba a atención para que Bella volviera y era porque estaba enfermo, me sentía un horrible padre.

-¿Edward estás bien? – me preguntó mi padre mirándome seriamente. Asentí lentamente no muy convencido de que esa afirmación fuera cierta. Picaron a la puerta y los dos pusimos atención en ella. Mi hijo continuaba en apoyado en mi pecho.

-Hola – dijo el pediatra entrando.

-Hola – mi padre se levantó y le tendió la mano, yo también se la tendí pero sentado.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó mirando a mi padre seriamente.

-Mi mujer trajo a mis nietos porque Tony tenía fiebre pensamos que podría tener neumonía como Bella, pero al hacerles las pruebas a los dos, Liz está perfectamente, pero en Tony encontré esto – dijo poniendo la prueba en la lámpara. El pediatra se acercó seriamente y lo estuvo mirando.

-Papi… - me llamó mi hijo y tanto yo como los otros dos hombres que habían le miramos seriamente – Quedo ve a mi mami (Quiero ver a mi mami) – dijo sollozando. Los tres nos miramos entre sí y después volví a mirar a mi niño.

-Está de viaje amor, pero mañana estará de vuelta de lo prometo – dije abrazándolo.

-Tenemos que hacer una tomografía para ver bien de qué se trata. ¿Edward, tengo autorización? – asentí rápidamente.

_Pov Carlisle _

Estábamos de pie viendo por el cristal cómo le hacían la tomografía a mi nieto. Sentado en la computadora se encontraba el técnico trabajando, a mi lado derecho el pediatra revisaba una vez más los resultados del laboratorio, y del lado izquierdo se encontraba Edward, quien luego de meditarlo mucho dejó a Bella dormida en la habitación y fue para estar con su hijo. Esme se había ido a casa con Elizabeth, pues en realidad la niña no tenía nada que hacer ahí.

Del otro lado Anthony estaba tendido, inmóvil en la camilla especial que pasaba por el tomógrafo. Era un proceso de muchos minutos, pues deseábamos tener una visión de todo su tórax y abdomen. El pediatra se veía pensativo y tranquilo, pues le puso una buena cantidad de anestesia al niño, la suficiente para que no fuera a despertar a la mitad de la prueba.

- Ahí está. –nos avisó el técnico radiólogo y de inmediato todos prestamos atención a las imágenes de la computadora.

Poco a poco fueron apareciendo como fotografías que detallaron las características del tumor, como lo pensé estaba en uno de sus riñones, aunque pude adivinar que también había tomado algunas estructuras cercanas.

Esperamos en silencio hasta que el estudio terminó y Edward entró para tomar a Anthony en brazos, luego, volvió con nosotros, el niño seguía dormido y tanto los otros dos hombres como yo, seguíamos viendo las imágenes, tratando de definir exactamente con qué estábamos lidiando.

- Carlisle, sabes que no puedo asegurarte nada sin una muestra del tumor como tal, pero me parece que es cáncer. –dijo el pediatra finalmente, yo sentí un escalofrío recorrerme el cuerpo cuando confirmó mis sospechas.

- ¡Pero es un niño! –dijo alterado mi hijo.

- Edward. –le puse una mano en el hombro para darle apoyo.

- Hay un tipo da cáncer de riñón que es común en niños. Pero no puedo asegurarles que sea eso hasta que tenga una muestra. –nos repitió.

- Pues entonces tómela. –le dijo Edward con el niño firmemente abrazado.

- No es tan sencillo. –Empezó.- Primero es traer a un cirujano pediatra. Lo que tienen que decidir es qué hacer. Podemos abrir un poco, tomar la muestra y cerrarlo para hacer pruebas y confirmar el diagnóstico. O abrirlo, quitar el tumor y estudiarlo mientras se hace la cirugía para ver si de una vez empezamos con radioterapia.

- Con quimioterapia podríamos reducir el tumor... si tenemos la muestra antes, aunque tengamos que meterlo dos veces a cirugía. –hablé recordando esas cosas básicas de la profesión.

- Eso recomendaría. –aclaró él.

- Pues eso hagan. Lo que sea con tal de que mi niño esté bien. –nos indicó Edward con la desesperación pintada en la voz.

- Hay que planear qué día lo metemos a quirófano entonces. –concedió el pediatra y asentí muy seguro de que ese día era apenas el inicio de una larga batalla.

_Pov Rosalie _

Estábamos los cuatro en casa, luego de andar de paseo todo el día volvimos y encontramos la casa vacía, así que nos tiramos en los sillones a ver una película mientras esperábamos que alguien llegara. Era raro que no estuvieran ahí Esme y los niños, como mínimo, pero nadie era más capaz de cuidarlos que ella, así que no me preocupé. De repente escuchamos un auto y luego vimos la puerta abrirse, nos levantamos dispuestos a ir a saludar, pero fue mucha nuestra sorpresa al ver que sólo eran Esme y Elizabeth quienes habían llegado, la niña iba en brazos de su abuela y la mirada de ella era tan desoladora que ni siquiera supe qué pensar, pero me asusté y como respuesta el vientre se me puso duro.

- ¿Bella está bien? –la cuestionó Emmett de inmediato.

- Sí. Voy a dejarla en su cama y regreso. Hay noticias. –respondió Esme y caminó lentamente hacia la habitación de los gemelos.

Creo que en ese punto todos teníamos mil preguntas en la cabeza pero nos quedamos en silencio, incapaces de elucubrar todas las horribles opciones que se nos vinieron a la mente. Por instinto Emmett puso una mano en mi estómago crecido y frunció el seño al sentirlo tenso, luego me miró, yo negué un poco con la cabeza para decirle que no era nada importante, sólo una de esas contracciones que no dolían.

- Mejor siéntense. –nos dijo Esme y le hicimos caso. – Anthony está enfermo. –nos soltó las palabras con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué le pasó? –pregunté tomando la mano de Emmett.

- Hoy tuvo fiebre y lo llevé al hospital para que Carlisle lo revisara. Resulta que de seguro hace tiempo que se ha sentido mal…

Esme hizo una pausa y los demás nos volteamos a ver mutuamente, pensando sincronizados en las cosas que le ocultamos a ella, a mi papá y a Bella sobre Anthony ¿se habría empeorado por nuestra culpa?

- ¿Tiene lo mismo que Bella? –preguntó Jasper y no supe si se refería a la neumonía o a la cosa del corazón, pues gracias a Emmett yo sabía que ella tenía miedo de haberle heredado su enfermedad a alguno de los gemelos.

- No, esto es otra cosa… es… es peor. –de repente puso el rostro entre las manos y sollozó.

Emmett me besó el dorso de la mano y luego fue a consolar a su madre, se sentó al lado y la abrazó, Jasper hizo lo mismo. Yo quería saber de inmediato qué estaba pasando, pero no desee hablar, no tuve valor para interrumpir a Esme en su llanto mientras mis propios ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

- ¿Qué tiene? –preguntó finalmente Emmett.

- Carlisle le encontró un tumor. –dijo por fin en voz baja y sin levantar el rostro.

Escuché a los demás contener el aliento y lo hice también por puro reflejo, de la misma forma en que me llevé ambas manos al vientre, como queriendo proteger a mi bebé, era tonto, pero el simple hecho de escuchar que algo tan horrible podía estarle pasando a Anthony me llenó de pánico, nunca soportaría que mi criatura estuviera tan enferma… jamás sobreviviría a eso.

-Carlisle se quedó con Anthony en el hospital para hacerle más estudios. –continuó hablando cuando vio que nosotros no dimos señas de estar en este mundo. – Aún no saben si es cáncer o no.

- Pero… pero… él estaba bien ¡esta mañana estaba bien! –exclamó Emmett poniéndose de pie. – No puede ser que ahora tenga cáncer.

- Eso aún no lo sabemos. –aclaró Esme.

Vi que Emmett deseaba decir más, pero no lo dejé, no había palabras sensatas en ese momento… el silencio me pareció lo más elocuente. Me levanté y caminé hasta él para abrazarlo y reconfortarlo, necesitando al mismo tiempo que él lo hiciera conmigo.

-¿Edward y Bella ya saben? – preguntó Alice abrazándose a Jasper como yo estaba haciendo con Emmett.

-Sí, tu padre les contó cuando yo salí del hospital con los niños. A Bella le tuvieron que sedar y volver a poner la mascarilla, se alteró mucho. Edward estaba desesperado pero acompañó Carlisle a que le hicieran las pruebas – dijo con la voz entre cortada.

-No me lo puedo creer… - murmuró Alice.

-Creo que no eres la única… - susurró Emmett.

-La vida está siendo muy injusta… - susurré pensando en todo lo que le había pasado a la familia en estos años que estábamos todos juntos.

Pasaron un par de horas y los cinco estuvimos en el comedor, sin apenas decir nada, creo que todos pensando en lo mismo. Hasta que escuchamos un coche y todos salimos corriendo a la entrada. No dejamos que ellos abrieran la puerta y la abrimos nosotros. Papá estaba subiendo las escaleras del porche, mientras mi hermano iba unos pasos atrás con el niño en sus brazos.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Esme acercándose a papá. Su rostro no reflejaba buenas noticias.

-Edward, lleva al niño a la cama – le dijo a Edward, cuando pasó a mi lado vi que tenía los ojos rojos y hinchados, de haber estado llorando.

-Carlisle… - susurró Esme comenzando a sollozar de nuevo.

-Vamos al salón – nos indicó. Y todos fuimos a sentarnos. Pero nadie habló.

-Papá, me vuelvo al hospital – dijo Edward apareciendo por la puerta.

-Deberías descansar… - le dijo mi padre tranquilamente.

-No, quiero estar allí cuando Bella despierte – nos dijo.

-Edward – lo llamó Jasper. Mi hermano le miro seriamente – Nos tienes para todo lo que necesites – Mi hermano sonrió en respuesta. Y después desapareció.

-Explícanos – le pidió Emmett, aunque parecía que se lo estaba ordenado.

-Según todas las pruebas que hemos hecho parece ser que si es c… cáncer – le costó mucho decirlo, pero finalmente lo soltó – Aunque todavía no hay nada seguro. – Esme había comenzado a llorar y mi padre la abrazó consolándola, igual que hizo Emmett conmigo y Jasper con Alice, todos sollozando y llorando – Lo ingresaremos en dos días más o menos. Después tendremos que esperar tres días para que nos den los resultados. Si tenemos suerte y no es cáncer, lo meterán en quirófano y nada más – dijo intentando sonreír – Si resulta ser c… cáncer, habrá que ponerle un catéter, es como el tubo del suero pero debajo de la clavícula y lo tendrá que llevar por unos meses, por ahí se le pasará la quimioterapia – dijo, podía notar que con cada cosa que decía le costaba más hablar.

-¿Qué le hará eso? – preguntó Emmett muy serio.

-Depende de cada persona. Falta de apetito, vómitos, fiebre, caída de pelo… no puedo decir nada con seguridad – nos dijo lamentándose – después de unas semanas con quimioterapia para que se haga más pequeños el tumor, lo meteremos en quirófano de nuevo – finalmente suspiró.

-Tan pequeño y tener que pasar por esto… - murmuró Jasper. Fue lo único que dijimos antes de escuchar un llanto, todos nos levantamos rápidamente y salimos corriendo para la habitación. Entramos rápidamente y Anthony estaba llorando encogido en la cama. Esme se acercó rápidamente y lo abrazó.

-Cariño, ¿Qué pasa? – le preguntó consolándolo.

-Duele… - murmuró llorando. Y cogiéndose la barriga. Papá se acercó rápidamente.

-No, que te vas a hacer daño – le dijo cogiendo las manos – Tranquilo… le dijo abrazándolo ahora él.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Liz despertándose. Alice fue rápidamente hacia ella.

-Nada cielo, sigue durmiendo – le dijo acariciándole.

-Quiedo mi mami… (Quiero mi mami) – murmuró llorando.

-Mañana, cariño. Mañana viene mamá – le susurró. Todos nos quedamos allí esperando a que el pequeño se volviera a dormir y cuando eso pasó, todos nos fuimos a la cama.

…

_Pov Alice _

Había sido una de las peores noches de mi vida. Apenas habíamos pegado ojo pensando en Tony, en todo lo que le esperaba apartar de ahora. Y lo mal que tendrían que estar Edward y Bella. Jasper había salido a desayunar, mientras yo me duchaba. Me puse lo primero que pillé en el armario y salí. Todos estaban en la cocina, incluso mis sobrinos. Al verlos a ellos me recordó la primera noche de Bella en el hospital. Liz comía, como si no le hubieran dado de comer en días. En cambio Tony tan solo jugaba con la comida.

-Buenos días – dije, todos miraron en mi dirección y me saludaron.

-Hola tía Alice – dijo contenta mi sobrina. Me acerqué y le di un beso de buenos días, y después me acerque a Tony para darle otro a él. Fui a la nevera y me cogí zumo para beber.

-Cielo, come un poco… - le dijo Esme a Tony.

-No quiedo (No quiero) – dijo sin mirarla. Escuchamos el timbre.

-Yo abro – dije bajado las escaleras. Me extrañaba que alguien viniera por la mañana a casa, sabía que Edward no era porque estaba en el hospital con Bella, y dudaba mucho que fueran sus amigos. Cuando abrí la puerta me sorprendí.

-Charlie – le saludé.

-Hola, ¿Están mis nietos? – preguntó dudoso.

-Claro, están desayunado – intente sonreír. El con la mirada me preguntó si podía pasar, sonreí y le dejé sitio – La cocina está arriba – le indiqué y el subió rápidamente. Yo le seguí me sorprendía mucho su visita.

-Que no quedo (Que no quiero)- escuché protestar a Tony.

-¿El qué no quieres campeón? – preguntó entrando en la cocina. Pude ver la cara de sorpresa de todos.

-No teno hambe (No tengo hambre) – dijo mirando a Charlie.

-Pero tienes que comer, porque sino no te pondrás grande y fuerte, como tío Emmett – le dijo con una sonrisa Charlie cogiéndolo en brazos – Venga pequeño solo un poco – dijo cogiendo una cucharada de cereales y haciéndole el avión para metérselo en la boca – Preciosa, tu no le has dado el beso al abuelo – dijo poniendo la mejilla para que la pequeña se lo diera y su beso resonó por toda la cocina.

-Me tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo mi padre poniendo se en pie – Me alegro de verte Charlie – dijo dándole un golpe en el hombro. Me sorprendía mucho esta actitud, pero yo había estado dos años sin vivir aquí y no sabía cómo estaba esta cosa.

-Ya está – dijo Tony apartando la cucharada que estaba preparando Charlie. Y todos suspiramos, me sorprendió que lo hiciéramos todos a la vez. Y de repente Tony comenzó a vomitar como la vez anterior.

-Traer algo para limpiar – dijo Esme que se levanto rápidamente para coger a Tony. Rose se acercó con la fregona a limpiar. Y todos nos pusimos alrededor de Tony.

-Apartémonos un poco, no le agobiemos – nos pidió mi padre. Me giré y vi que Liz miraba con los ojos llorosos.

-¿Que tene? (¿Qué tiene?) – me preguntó a punto de llorar.

-Nada corazón, vamos abajo a ver una película de dibujos – dije cogiéndola en brazos.

-Yo me tengo que ir a trabajar – dijo mi padre con frustración – Cualquier cosa que pase, me llaman enseguida – dijo seriamente. Todos asentimos y mientras todos se quedaban con mi sobrino que se estaba recuperando yo bajé a la sala y mi padre para el garaje.

_Pov Carlisle _

Esa mañana al entrar al hospital pensé en lo diferente que fue 24 horas antes, cuando sólo estaba un poco preocupado por Bella, ahora las cosas estaban mucho peor. Dejé en casa a toda la familia muy preocupada, todos están devastados, al igual que yo. La llegada de Charlie nos había dado algo de esperanza pues mi nieto pareció querer comer, pero no duro mucho, pues dijo que no quería más y se puso a vomitar. Yo vine temprano para explicarle a Bella y Edward las cosas, pues si bien él estuvo ahí cuando el pediatra hizo los planes, para este punto ya todo estaba finamente calculado, a los demás se los informé la noche anterior.

- ¿Puedo pasar? – pregunté entreabriendo la puerta de la habitación

- Adelante, papá. –Me dijo Edward y ahí lo vi sentado en la cama con Bella, ella ya no llevaba la mascarilla, pero no se veía mejor - ¿Cómo van los pulmones? –le pregunté.

- Bien. –contestó y noté sus ojos rojos. Ahora la tenía con calmantes en el suero, no lo suficiente para que se quedara dormida, sólo lo necesario para tranquilizarla. - ¿Cómo está mi niño?

- Se quedó desayunando. Está bien por ahora.

- ¿Qué va a pasar con la cirugía? –me cuestionó Edward.

- De eso vine a hablarles. Dentro de dos días lo vamos a internar para que tomen la muestra del tumor, lo programamos para que sea en la mañana y puedan llevarse a Anthony en la noche. Supuse ustedes lo preferirían así. –me encogí de hombros y los miré esperando respuesta.

- Mientras menos tiempo esté aquí, mejor. ¿Ya se lo han explicado? –habló Bella.

- No. Pensamos en que será mejor si ustedes están ahí. Todos estamos dispuestos a ayudarlos en cada momento, pero Anthony necesita a sus padres. –les aclaré y traté de sonreírles.

- Sí, lo sabemos. Y gracias… a ti y a todos por su ayuda, no sé qué haríamos sin ustedes. –me dijo Edward y asentí, muy seguro de que lo mínimo que podía hacer por ellos era darles apoyo… y quizás era lo único.

- Después de eso hay que esperar dos o tres días a que me den el resultado. Si resulta no ser cáncer, habría que meterlo a cirugía para quitarle el tumor y eso sería todo. –les plantee la posibilidad más feliz.

- ¿Y si es cáncer? –me preguntó Bella lo más lógico.

- Tendríamos que ponerle un catéter especial en una vena debajo de la clavícula. –ella por instinto se tocó la cicatriz que tenía por donde años atrás le puse el marcapasos. – Sí, esa misma vena. –le aclaré. – Es un catéter que se va a quedar ahí unos meses, lo usaríamos para pasarle la quimioterapia por ahí.

- ¿Quimioterapia? ¿Y qué le va a pasar con eso? –preguntó Bella.

- Es difícil decirlo, puede perder el apetito, vomitar, tener fiebre… se le puede caer el cabello… puede que no tenga síntomas o que tenga mucho. Pero es necesario, es lo único que podemos hacer por él. –le dije con seguridad.

- ¿Y no hay que quitar el tumor? –preguntó mi hijo.

- Sí. La quimioterapia se la vamos a dar unas semanas antes para que el tumor se haga más pequeño antes de quitarlo. Y después de extirparlo tendremos que seguir con la quimioterapia, quizás hasta radiaciones… pero eso ya depende de qué encuentren en quirófano.

- Son tantas cosas… -murmuró Bella derramando lágrimas y pude ver que ambos estaban abrumados.

- Una cosa a la vez. Lo primero es que ustedes estén bien para que puedan ayudarlo. Cuando ambos vayan a casa hay que explicarle a Anthony por qué va a venir al hospital y que eso lo va a ayudar a sentirse mejor. Después nos queda esperar por los resultados, no se abrumen con todo al mismo tiempo.

Me acerqué a ellos y le di un beso en la frente a Bella antes de abrazarlos, desafortunadamente… no existían palabras de consuelo, nada más ser fuerte para darles fortaleza a ellos.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO. SIENTO NO HABER SUBIDO ANTES, PERO HE TENIDO A MIS PRIMAS PEQUEÑAS EN CASA Y EL SABADO ME FUI DE BODA, AYER A LA PLAYA, Y AHORA ESTOY MALA Y NO TENGO MUCHAS GANAS DE ESTAR EN EL PORTATIL. ESPERO NO TARDAR MUCHO EN SUBIR EL SIGUIENTE. COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO A kykio88 POR SU AYUDA EN TODO COMO SIEMPRE. **

**TENGO ADELANTO, DEJEN UN COMENTARIO QUE SIEMPRE SE AGRADECEN Y SE LOS ENVIO EN CUENTO LO LEA. **

**UNBESOOOOOO (kk'**

**OSQUIEROOO (LL' **


	36. Chapter 36

**CAPITULO: 35 **

_Pov Jasper _

-¿Qué haces aquí? – le pregunté a Charlie en el momento en que todos se fueron con los niños a la sala. Tony se veía mal, no sé si por la idea de que ahora sabíamos que estaba enfermo o porque estaba peor.

-De verdad piensas que mi hija me llama llorando diciendo que su hijo, mi nieto, está enfermo y me voy a quedar en casa viendo la tele… - dijo seriamente mirándonos a mí y a Emmett que éramos los que estábamos allí.

-Bella también estaba enferma y no te preocupó – le echó en cara mi hermano.

-Las cosas cambian, y las personas también. ¿Tanto os cuesta entender?- nos preguntó y Emmett y yo no pudimos hacer otra cosa que empezar a reírnos.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mamá entrando en la cocina donde estábamos nosotros.

-Aquí hablando con súper papá – dijo Emmett sonriendo falsamente y mamá lo notó.

-Deberían darme una oportunidad – nos dijo mirándonos a los ojos.

-Si fuiste mal padre, también eres mal abuelo – dije saliendo de la cocina para ir con mis sobrinos antes de que me dijera nada. Emmett vino detrás de mí. Al llegar a la sala Liz jugaba mientras veía los dibujos y Tony estaba acostado en el sillón casi a punto de dormirse. Alice jugaba con mi sobrina en el suelo mientras Rosalie estaba sentada en el sofá atenta de Anthony y acariciándose el vientre.

-¿Bien? – preguntó Emmett acercándose a ella y acariciándolo también.

-Sí, no es nada – dijo intentando sonreír. Yo me acerqué a mi novia y me senté jugando con mi sobrina también.

-Tío Mett (Tío Emmett) – le llamó Tony levantándose un poco.

-¿Qué pasa campeón? – le preguntó acercándose a él.

-¿La mami vene hoy? (¿La mami viene hoy?) – mi hermano sin saber qué responder nos miro a los demás.

-Si amor, hoy viene mamá – dijo mi madre entrando por la puerta. Él niño sonrió y volví acostarse, Elisabeth comenzó a saltar.

-Vene mami, vene mami (Viene mami, viene mami) – dijo saltando con una sonrisa. Fue corriendo a los brazos de su abuela. Y ahí fue cuando me di cuenta de que Charlie continuaba con nosotros.

Estuvimos viendo una película de dibujos animados mientras esperábamos a Bella. Liz estaba emocionada por ver a su mamá y Tony no dejaba de preguntar por ella. De verdad estos niños necesitaban mucho a mi hermana. Mamá le había ofrecido a Charlie el quedarse a comer puesto que no llegaron para la hora. Y después de eso quiso quedarse para esperar.

_Pov Carlisle_

Había estado pensando mucho sobre el darle el alta hoy a Bella. Ella prácticamente estaba curada de la neumonía, pero claramente no la encontraba en condiciones de volver a casa. Pues ahora estaba a base de calmantes en el suero para mantenerla algo tranquila. Pero dándole el alta esos calmantes no puedo dárselos. Y me preocupaba mucho que por lo de Anthony la salud de ella también empeorara. Pues sabía que sin estar enfermos sus hijos eran lo primero, incluso antes que ella, ahora que Anthony estaba mal haría cualquier cosa. Estaba camino a la habitación, pensando cómo iba a decirle que se tendría que quedar por lo menos un día más. Al llegar a la puerta respiré hondo para calmarme un poco y entré. Bella seguía semi-acostada y Edward sentado en el sillón de al lado de la cama dándole la mano.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó mi hijo cuando vio mi cara. Bella que no se había percatado de mi presencia me miró seriamente.

-¿Está bien mi niño? – me preguntó levantándose un poco, comenzándose a alterarse.

-Sí tranquilos, no ha pasado nada – les dije, ni antes ni ahora me atrevía a contarles que había estado vomitando el desayuno.

-Entonces… ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Bella seriamente.

-Bella, no creo que darte el alta hoy sea lo mejor… - dije seriamente.

-¿Cómo? – preguntó incorporándose. Dio un estirón con la aguja del suero e hizo una mueca de dolor. Pero Edward se adelantó y de los hombros le indicó que volviera a recostarse en las almohadas.

-No estás preparara para salir – dije lo más tranquilo que pude, sabiendo que esto desencadenaría una discusión.

-Carlisle no me puedes tener aquí cuando ya estoy bien. Quiero irme a casa. Quiero el alta – por su tono de voz supe que no me lo pedía, me estaba exigiendo que se la diera.

-No puedo darte el alta. Soy tu médico que creo que por el momento se lo que te conviene… ahora lo mejor es que pases una noche más en el hospital – dije con voz autoritaria.

-No lo entiendes. Quiero que me des el alta voluntaria. Soy mayor de edad y puedo pedírtela. He estado tres días aquí que fue el tiempo que me dijiste. Bien, pues ahora me das el alta. No voy a quedarme un día más aquí, cuando se que mi hijo está enfermo – dijo seriamente incorporándose de nuevo.

-Bella… - susurró Edward para calmarla.

-¿Qué no entendéis? Quiero salir ya de aquí. Y no me lo vais a impedir – dijo ahora mirando a mi hijo.

-Necesitas estar bien completamente para hablar con Tony – dije seriamente.

-Ya estoy bien. Sólo necesito ver a mi hijo. Poder tocarlo, abrazarlo y decirle que va a estar bien. Tanto cuesta que entendáis – nos gritó.

-Está bien, pero pase lo que pase, corre de tu responsabilidad – dije. Aunque sabía que no sería así, pues si se ponía mal, eso no me iba a importar – Ahora llamaré a una enfermera para que te quite la vía y puedas vestirte. Edward me acompañas… - le dije a mi hijo. El besó la frente de Bella y me siguió – Enfermera, va a la habitación 203 a quitarle la vía a la paciente para darle el alta y si necesita ayuda para vestirse, por favor ayúdela – le dije seriamente. Ella asintió y entró la habitación.

-Papá, ¿Por qué no querías darle el alta? – me preguntó seriamente mi hijo.

-La noticia de lo de Anthony la tiene muy alterada, tú sabes que le estoy poniendo calmantes en el suero para que eso no altere su salud. Pero fuera de aquí no puedo hacer eso, y menos con los niños delante – dije seriamente.

-¿Crees que se ponga muy mal? – me preguntó.

-Sus emociones pueden interferir. Sólo espero que no sea así y no tengamos un disgusto – dije colocando la mano en su hombro. Cogí los papeles para el alta de Bella y los rellené y firmé – Voy a llamar a casa – dije cogiendo el teléfono del hospital, puesto que sabía que no podía sacar el móvil.

-¿Diga? – contestó Esme el segundo toque.

-Cariño, ¿Cómo va todo? – le pregunté seriamente. Edward miraba y escuchaba atentamente.

-Bueno, los niños están en el salón con los chicos, yo estoy hablando con Charlie – me dijo.

-¿Y Anthony? – pregunté desando que entendiera que m refería a lo del vomito.

-No ha vuelto a vomitar, aunque creo que vuelve a tener algo de fiebre, pero no me ha dejado medir la temperatura, cada vez que lo intento se pone a llorar – me explicó.

-Tranquila, ahora le voy a dar el alta a Bella y vamos para allí, cuando estemos que sea ella la que le tome la temperatura o Edward. Tal vez así se deje – la tranquilicé. Note a Edward tensarse a mi lado – Amor de cuelgo que voy a ver si Bella esta lista ya. Ahora nos vemos – me despedí. Miré a mi hijo seriamente y volvimos a la habitación. Bella ya estaba vestida y la enfermera seguía allí, así que supuse que tuvo que ayudarla – Toma Bella tienes que firmar aquí, para el alta voluntaria – dije entregándole el papel – Gracias – le dije a la enfermera que ya iba saliendo.

-Toma – dijo Bella entregándomelo y poniéndose en pie. Sus piernas temblaron por un momento y pensé que se caería pero mi hijo fue más rápido y la sujeto – Llevo mucho tiempo sin ponerme en pie – dijo con un intento de sonrisa.

-Edward ayúdala a llegar al coche – le pedí a mi hijo quien asintió rápidamente. Fuimos al coche a un paso normal, ni muy lento, pero tampoco rápido – ¿La llevas en el volvo? – pregunté a mi hijo, pues los dos teníamos aquí nuestro coche – dije seriamente. Él asintió y fue con Bella hasta allí. Yo me metí en el mercedes y arranqué, Edward tiró primero y yo iba detrás. El viaje se me hizo rápido, siguiendo la velocidad a la que iba mi hijo. Aparcó el coche en la puerta de casa, sin meterlo en el garaje. Así que lo mismo hice yo. Edward salió rápidamente para ayudar a Bella, pero ella ya había salido y se encaminada a la casa. Subimos las escaleras del porche y entramos en la casa. Con un gesto le dije a Bella que se esperara, y puso mala cara pues tenía muchas ganas de ver a sus hijos, pero espero.

-Niños – dije llamando la atención de todos. Estaba seguro de que habían escuchado los coches, pero nadie tenía cara de estar esperándonos. Elisabeth me miro rápidamente con una sonrisa y Tony estaba echado en el sillón me miro sin levantarse – Les traigo una sorpresa – dije. Entonces Tony se incorporo rápidamente.

-¡Mami! – gritaron los dos corriendo. Me sorprendió mucho a la velocidad con la que fueron hacia Bella, pero tengo que reconocer que no fui el único que comenzó a reír.

-Mis niños… - dijo abrazándolos a los dos – Que guapos – dijo sonriendo. Me di cuenta que mi hijo no estaba por ningún lado.

-Mami, ¿Haz taido regalos? (Mami, ¿Has traído regalos?) – preguntó Elisabeth separándose un poco. Bella puso cara de duda, pues ella no sabía que les habíamos dicho a los niños que estaba de viaje.

-Sí, cariño, mira todo lo que ha comprado – dijo mi hijo entrando con dos bolsas llenas de regalos. Ahora el confundido era yo, pero vi la sonrisa de mis hijas y supe que ellas tenían algo que ver. Liz salió corriendo hacia los jugetes y Tony se quedó allí abrazando a Bella, que estaba de rodillas sin soltar a su hijo. En ese momento lo cogió en brazos sin dejar de abrazarlo, iba a protestar pero vi que se acercó al sofá a sentarse. Bella comenzó a acariciar a Tony el rostro llorando, no estaba muy seguro si por alegría de estar en casa con sus hijos o de tristeza por lo que pasaba.

-Mamá, está caliente – dijo seriamente mirando a mi esposa.

-Sí, creo que tiene calentura, pero no me dejaba tomarle la temperatura – se justifico.

-Dame el termómetro – pidió. Tony se abrazaba a su madre y no parecía tener intención de soltarla. En ese momento me percaté de que Charlie estaba en casa todavía.

-Mia que tulo (Mira que chulo) – dijo Elisabeth enseñándonos a todos los jugetes. Alice y Rosalie sonrieron.

-¡Buauh! Cuantas cosas te ha comprado mamá – dijeron sonriendo a Bella, quien como respuesta les asintió. Intentó sonreírles pero le salió una mueca. Edward se sentó al lado de Bella y acarició la pierna de mi nieto que colgaba.

-¿Carlisle, tienes algo para su fiebre? – me preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-¿Cuánta tiene? – pregunté acercándome a ella. Y me enseño el termómetro. 38.4ºC, no era mucho pero asentí y fui a buscar el medicamente que me había dicho el pediatra el día antes.

_Pov Esme _

Carlisle volvió con una jeringa sin aguja cargada de la medicina que era para Anthony y se la entregó a Bella, en este momento ella sería la única capaz de hacer que el niño se la tomara.

- Amor, ten, toma esto. –le dijo acercándole la medicina y el niño volteó el rostro.

- No. –le dijo llorando y revolviéndose en sus brazos.

– Tony, dime algo… ¿te sientes mal? ¿Estás triste o enojado? –le preguntó y el niño se le quedó viendo.

- Mami. –le dijo y se abrazó a ella, todos tomamos eso como una afirmación.

- Entonces toma esto, amor. Con esto te vas a sentir mejor, te lo prometo. –le volvió a acercar la medicina y el niño se quedó quieto.

- Sabe feo. –protestó un poco.

- Lo sé, pero sólo es un momento. Después te puedo dar jugo ¿quieres? –le ofreció y después de unos segundos el niño finalmente abrió la boca.

Bella le puso la jeringa y fue empujando para pasarle la medicina, Anthony hizo muecas pero se la pasó toda, aunque al final supuse que tenía asco a juzgar por su expresión y temí que vomitara. Mi hija se puso de pie con él en los brazos y fue hacia la cocina, yo me le adelanté para servir el jugo antes de que ella llegara. Ya en la cocina tomé el vaso favorito de mi nieto y se lo serví, cuando llegaron Bella me sonrió para agradecerme y se lo empezó a dar al niño con tragos lentos, de seguro que Carlisle le dio esa instrucción.

Mientras eso sucedía vi que Edward se acercó y también Jasper y Alice, abajo pude escuchar la risa de Elizabeth y Emmett, supuse que Rose y Charlie también se había quedado a cuidar a la niña. Todos nos quedamos quietos, mirando, con las mismas expresiones preocupadas y las dudas dibujadas en el rostro. Cuando el niño dejó de beber Bella le quitó el vaso y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.

- Lo hiciste muy bien. –felicitó a su hijo.

- Si en media hora no se le comienza a bajar, habrá que bañarlo con agua fresca. –dijo Carlisle y Bella asintió y se fue con Anthony de regreso a la sala.

Yo fui y abracé a mi esposo, deseando que Tony estuviera bien y no hubiera necesidad de repetir esos baños que sólo lo hacían llorar y sentirse peor, como si necesitara eso.

_Pov Rosalie _

Papá salió a buscar el medicamento, sabía que Bella tenía que estar pasándolo mal, no podía imaginarme lo que era tener un hijo enfermo, y me dolía mucho todo. Papá bajó con la jeringa con el medicamento y se la dio a Bella.

- Amor, ten, toma esto – le pidió Bella acercado un poco el medicamente pero mi sobrina le giro la cabeza.

- No – contestó llorando.

– Tony, dime algo… ¿te sientes mal? ¿Estás triste o enojado? – le pregunto triste, mi sobrino la miró seriamente.

- Mami. – dijo abrazándola fuertemente y creo que no fui la única en ver que eso era una afirmación.

- Entonces toma esto, amor. Con esto te vas a sentir mejor, te lo prometo – le volvió a acercar la medicina y el niño se quedó quieto.

- Sabe feo. – se quejó.

- Lo sé, pero sólo es un momento. Después te puedo dar jugo ¿quieres? –le prometió y finalmente mi sobrino abrió la boca para tragar la medicina. Bella se la dio y por sus expresiones pensé que vomitaría pero no fue así. Mi cuñada se levantó con el niño en brazos y camino hacía las escaleras para ir la cocina, aunque Esme se les adelantó. Edward, papá, Alice y Jasper también subieron, mientras Emmett, Charlie y yo nos quedábamos con Liz, que jugaba con los jugetes que le habíamos comprado mi hermana y yo para que pareciera que se los había dado Bella.

-Mía tío Emmett (Mira tío Emmett) – dijo enseñando su juguete. Se levantó del suelo – Voy a enseñale a Tony (Voy a enseñarle a Tony) – dijo caminando para la escalera.

-No cielo, más tarde le enseñas – dijo Emmett cogiéndola en los brazos.

-Yo quedo ahoda (Yo quiero ahora) – dijo cruzándose de brazos y tirando el juguete.

-Pero, ahora no puedes, pequeña – le dijo, y comenzó a hacerle cosquillas para que la niña se distrajera. Ambos comenzaron a reír fuerte, y sonreí, no solo porque hubiera conseguido distraerla, sino también porque tenía la prueba de que Emmett sería un gran padre. Escuché como bajaban las escaleras y Bella con el niño en brazos se fue directa a la habitación. Todos los demás vinieron aquí. Intentando sonreír para que Liz no preguntara, porque aunque tan solo tenía tres años, en dos meses a cumplir los cuatro, era una niña muy lista.

-Papi ¿Onde está Tony? (Papi, ¿Dónde está Tony?) – preguntó Liz, saliendo de los brazos de mi novio.

-Mamá lo ha llevado a la cama porque él está cansado – le dijo abrazándola. Me había dado cuenta de todos estábamos centrándonos en Tony, y que tal vez Liz se sentía sola o apartada de todos. Bella apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa que no llegó a sus ojos. Se acerco a Edward y extendió los brazos para que este le pasara a la niña. Liz abrió los brazos y se fue con su madre. Pero Bella se sentó al lado de Edward. Mi hermano nos miró a todos, indicándonos que los dejáramos solos.

-Chicos, yo me voy ya – dijo Charlie. Bella lo miró, dejo a la niña en el suelo y se levanto a abrazarlo – Me tienes para todo lo que necesites cariño.

-Gracias papá. Por haber venido – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-No tienes que darlas, pequeña – se despidió con dos besos. Se agachó para despedirse de Liz, dio un golpe a Edward en el hombro, como apoyo. De los demás se despidió con la mano.

-Bueno, nosotros vamos a preparar la cena – dijo Esme que cogió a papá del brazo para salir de allí.

-Sí, nosotros recogeremos los juguetes, y los llevamos a la habitación de arriba – dijo Alice cogiendo a Jasper de la mano.

-Nosotros a duchar, para ver si el vientre se relaja un poco – dije con una sonrisa. Y Emmett me cogió de la mano para subir.

_Pov Bella _

Cuando todos salieron de la sala, estuvimos un rato callados los tres. Había llegado el momento de hablar con Elizabeth de lo que estaba pasando. Aprovechando que mi niño se había quedado dormido, Edward y yo nos sentamos con ella para explicarle.

- Linda, tenemos algo que decirte. –le hablé sosteniendo su mano. La tenía sentada en mi regazo, pero necesitaba algún pequeño contacto con ella.

- ¿Te vas a ir otra vez? –preguntó preocupada.

- No, amor. Aquí me voy a quedar. –le prometí y besé su frente. Ella sonrió y me miró esperando a que continuara. – Es sobre Tony, él está enfermo y vamos a llevarlo al hospital para que lo ayuden – dije lentamente para asegurarme de que mis palabras eran claras y no entrecortadas.

- ¿El abuelito Carlisle? – nos pregunto confundida.

- Un amigo de él que es especialista en niños. –aclaró Edward. – Y vamos a necesitar que tú nos ayudes a cuidarlo.

- Yo los ayudo. –dijo sonriendo, feliz por poder participar.

- Él se va a sentir mejor si tú lo ayudas. –le dije y la abracé fuerte.

Edward nos envolvió a las dos y en su mirada vi la inmensa tristeza que sentía, igual que la mía… ninguno de los dos estaba preparado para enfrentar este tipo de situaciones ni en un millón de años lo estaríamos... pero de todas formas la vida nos las puso enfrente, sin oportunidad de evadirlas.

-Teno hambe (Tengo hambre) – dijo sonriendo. Edward la cogió de mi regazo para que yo no me esforzara más, pues había estado todo el rato con Tony en brazos, bajando y subiendo escaleras y eso era demasiado esfuerzo para mi corazón. Subimos las escaleras los tres. Mamá estaba haciendo la cena, y Carlisle intentaba ayudarla, pero desistió y se sentó con Jasper y Alice. Nosotros también nos sentamos con ellos y a Liz la dejamos encima de la mesa para jugar con ella.

-A ver, que aquí tengo la cena para la princesa de la casa – dijo sonriendo y puso el plato en la mesa. Yo bajé a mi hija para que se sentara bien para comer. Estuvo cenando y todos estuvimos en silencio. Creo que nadie era capaz de decir nada en estos momentos. Por un momento recordé que mis hermanos y cuñadas estaban aquí de vacaciones y que en apenas dos semanas se irían de nuevo. Y no les podíamos forzar a que se quedaran.

-Ya toy (Ya estoy) – dijo con su magnífica sonrisa, que pocas veces desaparecía de su rostro.

-Pues venga vamos a dormir que ya es muy tarde – dije cogiéndola en brazos. Pero vi unas cuantas miradas que me miraron mal por eso. Y se la pase a Edward. Bajamos los tres, Tony continuaba dormido en la cama, me acerque a mirar si la fiebre había bajado y así era. Entonces me acerqué a la cama de Liz, entre Edward y yo le pusimos el pijama y tarareamos hasta que se quedó dormida. Después me miró a los ojos y me abrazó fuerte sabiendo que lo necesitaba.

-Tranquila, verás que todo sale bien – me susurró al oído. Y abrazados salimos de la habitación y subimos. Todos en la cocina nos miraban seriamente.

-Carlisle, le ha bajado la fiebre – le dije, el asintió.

-¿Cenáis? – nos preguntó mamá seriamente.

-Yo no tengo hambre – dije encogiéndome de hombros. Edward también negó – Nos vamos a la cama, cualquier cosa con los niños nos despiertan – les dijimos y asintieron. Cuando llegamos a mi habitación me senté en la cama, respirando hondo.

-Te has esforzado mucho hoy, y te acaban de dar el alta – me dijo seriamente.

-No seas tonto, no ha pasado nada – dije levantándome para que me viera – Voy a darme una ducha y a dormir. Lo necesito – dije sonriendo. El también sonrió.

-Yo voy a mi habitación a por el pijama y me duchare allí – me dijo. No dije nada más y me metí a bañar.

DOS DÍAS DESPUÉS 

_Pov Edward _

El tiempo en la sala de espera se me estaba haciendo eterno, no era una operación larga pero no podíamos evitar angustiarnos. Ayer cuando le contamos Anthony qué pasaría hoy se nos partía el corazón, tanto a mí como a Bella.

Flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Estábamos sentados en la habitación de los niños listos para decirle a Anthony lo que iba a suceder. Carlisle nos lo había explicado y ahora él y Esme estaban aquí con Edward y conmigo para apoyarnos, mientras los demás cuidaban a Elizabeth. Mi niño estaba sentado en mi regazo y me abrazaba como yo a él.

- Tony, hay algo que queremos decirte. – le hablé acariciando su cabello y alzó la mirada. - ¿Te acuerdas cuando fuiste al hospital y te tomaron sangre? –le pregunté y él asintió. – Tenemos que ir otra vez, amor. –de repente me detuve, incapaz de continuar.

- Estás enfermo, sólo un poco, y tenemos que arreglar eso ¿verdad? –me relevó Edward y el niño lo miró, la verdad no estaba segura de si él entendía o no. – Para que estés grande y fuerte y te sientas mejor…

- No. –dijo mi bebé y escondió el rostro en mi pecho.

- Anthony, es necesario, para que estés bien. –le dije acariciándole la espalda.

- Es un día nada más, un rato. –intervino Carlisle. – Tony, sólo serán unas horas y mamá y papá van a estar contigo.

- No. –volvió a decir y comenzó a llorar.

- Amor, tenemos que hacerlo. –le susurré. - ¿Lo harás? ¿Lo harías por mí? –le pregunté y con la mirada busqué a mi mamá, insegura de si estaba haciendo lo correcto, ella asintió pero pude ver en su expresión que tenía dudas.

- ¿Te irás? –me preguntó él asustado. Yo negué de inmediato con la cabeza y lo miré a los ojos para que entendiera que le decía la verdad.

- No amor, no me voy a ir ya. Siempre voy a estar contigo. Pero tenemos que ir al hospital para que te den un piquetito aquí –le toqué el sitio en su espalda donde tomarían la muestra. - ¿Lo harás, verdad? Para que te sientas mejor… -al final dejé que mis palabras se extraviaran, le estaba prometiendo que con eso las cosas mejorarían y no era cierto, para él sólo sería peor.

- ¿No te vas? –preguntó aún angustiado.

- No amor, no me voy. –lo abracé con más fuerza y le besé la frente.

- Anthony, mañana iremos al hospital. Hoy si quieres tú y Liz pueden dormir con nosotros para que sueñen bonito. –el tono de autoridad de Edward me sorprendió, sonaba mucho a su padre, no se lo dijo como una orden pero me di cuenta de que hasta ese momento yo les estaba pidiendo permiso al niño y él le avisó lo que en realidad iba a suceder.

- ¿Me cantas? –preguntó Tony y le sonreí, parecía que las palabras de Edward obraron magia, él ya había aceptado. Asentí y me puse de pie para ir con él en brazos a la habitación donde dormiríamos, ya Edward se encargaría de llevar a Liz después de que cenara.

Fin del Flash Back 

_Pov Edward _

Esperábamos que en cualquier momento salieran a decirnos que Anthony había salido de quirófano y lo llevaban a la habitación. Él se quedó asustado cuando pasó a donde ni Bella y yo pudimos acompañarlo y me daba miedo cómo le habría ido adentro. De repente salió el cirujano pediatra, su expresión de tranquilidad me reconfortó un poco.

- Todo ha salido bien. –nos aseguró. – Todavía está medio dormido por la anestesia, pero como el abuelo es médico les indiqué que lo lleven a la habitación. Tú puedes cuidarlo ahí, Carlisle. –le dijo a mi padre y él asintió.

- ¿Algo inusual? –preguntó papá.

- No. Ya enviaron la muestra para ser analizada. El sangrado fue mínimo y aunque va a quedar un poco adolorido y hay que tener cuidado con la herida, no hay nada fuera de lo común.

- Muchas gracias. –le dijo mi padre y el otro médico sonrió.

- No hay de qué. En cuanto tenga los resultados te llamo. Y si algo surge antes, tienen mis teléfonos.

- Por supuesto. –le aseguré y se despidió, de inmediato fuimos a la habitación, llegamos ahí cuando dejaban a Anthony sobre su cama. Bella y yo fuimos a sentarnos a sus lados.

- ¿Mami? –preguntó mirando a Bella.

- Sí amor, aquí estoy. –lo abrazó y todos nos quedamos en silencio varios minutos hasta que él volvió a quedarse dormido.

_Pov Carlisle _

Esperamos un rato hasta que a Anthony se le pasaron los efectos de la anestesia, poco a poco fue despertándose y quejándose de dolor, el sitio de la espalda donde tenía la pequeña herida cubierta por un parche le molestaba y en realidad no había mucho que pudiéramos hacer para que se sintiera mejor.

Entre Bella y Edward lo estuvieron consolando y más tarde cuando fue momento de darle algo de comer, le ofrecimos comida de casa, cosas que sabíamos le gustaban, en lugar de la comida del hospital. Él la probó apenas y después pidió irse a casa, por lo que nos marchamos, el pediatra había dejado todos los papeles ya firmados.

El viaje a casa fue silencioso, ninguno dijimos nada y lo único que se escuchaba en el coche era los sollozos de mi nieto y Bella tarareando. Aparque el coche en el garaje, y Bella salió con Tony en sus brazos y sin separarse de él. Como su médico consideraba que estaba haciendo mucho esfuerzo, pero como padrastro, suegro y abuelo de su hijo, no iba a decirle nada, porque sabía que Tony necesitaba a su madre. Pues en momentos me hacía recordar a cuando mi mujer enfermo, como estaban mis hijos con su madre, sobre todo Rosalie que fue la que peor lo pasó. Aunque deseaba que Bella no tuviera el mismo final.

- ¿Cómo fue todo? –preguntó Rosalie cuando entramos a casa, todos nos estaban esperando, incluida Elizabeth, que sólo sabía a grandes rasgos que estaba pasando, ella como Anthony era muy pequeña para entender bien.

- Bien, en tres días sabremos los resultados. –les dije y vi cómo Bella llevaba a al niño a su habitación bajo la mirada curiosa de su hija, quien al parecer quería decir algo pero no lo hacía. Edward se acercó a ella.

- ¿Cómo te has portado? –le preguntó alzándole en brazos.

- Ben. ¿Cómo está Tony? (Bien) –le dijo asustada.

- Está cansado pero mañana se sentirá mejor. ¿Quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? –le ofreció sonriéndole.

- ¿Mami va a venir? – pregunto triste. Desde que Bella había vuelto apenas se separaba de Tony.

- No, amor, ella se va a quedar con Tony, pero todos los demás vamos a cenar. –le dijo y se fue hacia la cocina con la niña.

Ahí pensé por primera vez en lo difícil que iba a ser también para ella y en el esfuerzo que tendríamos que hacer todos para que no se sintiera olvidada por su familia, especialmente por sus padres.

**BUENAS! **

**¿COMO ESTAN MIS QUERIDAS LECTORAS? YO YA ME SIENTO UN POCO MEJOR Y HE PENSADO QUE PARA CELEBRARLO OS DEJO AQUI UN CAPITULO, AUNQUE SEA ALGO TRISTE COMO ESTE. POBRE TONY :'( **

**QUIERO AGRADECER DE TODO CORAZÓN A TODAS VOSOTRAS PORQUE YA SON MAS 5OO COMENTARIOS. Y ESO SIGNIFICA QUE ALGO ESTOY HACIENDO BIEN CUANDO ESCRIBO, AUNQUE AGRADECO COMO SIEMPRE A kykio88 POR SU AYUDA PORQUE SIEMPRE QUE LA NECESITO ESTA APOYANDOME Y DANDOME ESTA AYUDITA QUE ME FALTA. **

**COMO SIEMPRE, TENGO ADELANTO. UN COMENTARIO, Y ENVIO ADELANTO. **

**UNBESOOOO ENORMEEE (k)**

**OSQUIEROOOO! **


	37. Chapter 37

**CAPITULO: 36 **

_Narrador externo _

Estos días de espera habían sido horribles, sobre todo para Bella, no había querido separarse de Anthony ni un momento, por miedo a que se pusiera mal y no estar cerca. En cada momento que le subía un poquitín la fiebre y no quería tomar jarabe se le rompía el corazón, pues si resultaba ser cáncer eso no sería nada comparado con lo que le esperaba. Edward intentaba repartirse entre Liz y Anthony. No quería que su hija pensara que sus padres le habían olvidado, y estaba un rato con ella, luego aprovechaba cuando los demás estaban cuidándola para ir con Bella y Tony. Pero la desesperación se veía en su rostro con cada cosa que le pasaba a Anthony, ya fuera una queja por una molestia, tener fiebre o ponerse a llorar.

Emmett intentaba con todas su fuerzas hacerlo más ligero, ayudar en todo lo que podía a su hermana y cuñado. Pero en este momento pocas cosas estaban en sus manos, pues los niños solo querían estar con sus padres. Rosalie también estaba allí para jugar con Liz y con Tony, cuando él quería. Y darles un poco de tiempo a los padres para descansar y despejarse un poco.

Alice y Jasper actuaban igual a sus hermanos, hacían sus esfuerzos por para estar con los niños, pero no pasaba de un rato, pues enseguida pedían estar con sus padres. Los cuatro estaban pasando sus dos últimas semanas en Forks y deseaban que por lo menos acabaran bien, y no se tuvieran que ir con un mal sabor de boca.

Esme ayudaba a Bella en todo momento, tenía miedo de dejarla sola y que algo le pasara a ella también. Mientras Carlisle hacía sus guardias y volvía a casa, con la esperanza de encontrar algo diferente a como lo hacía dejado antes de irse.

_Pov Rosalie_

Estaba en la cocina con Alice y Esme preparando algo para la comida, el resto de la familia andaba por la casa en diferentes actividades y mi papá, en el hospital como de costumbre. Sin embargo cuando escuché la puerta principal abrirse fruncí el seño y me dirigí hacia ella detrás de las demás. Creo que todos nos extrañamos igual de la llegada de mi papá a esa hora. Cuando lo tuvimos enfrente y vi la expresión de desconsuelo en su rostro recordé que ese día esperábamos los resultados de la muestra del tumor y no tuvo que decir nada para que todos supiéramos… Anthony tenía cáncer.

- Me llamó el pediatra. –dijo y se detuvo para ver a los niños, que iban tomados de las manos de Emmett.

- Luego saludan al abuelito. – les dijo mi novio y levantó a cada niño en un brazo. – Nosotros tenemos un juego pendiente. –y se los llevó dándonos una última mirada a todos.

- Es cáncer, mi niño tiene cáncer. –dijo Bella casi histérica mientras Edward la abrazaba, en este punto todos teníamos los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Sí, Bella. Eso dijeron los resultados. Tenemos que empezar con la quimioterapia lo más pronto posible. –habló mi papá y vi que Esme iba a abrazarlo, al igual, Alice se refugió en Jasper y yo me quedé con ambas manos en mi vientre, deseando tener ya a mi bebé en los brazos.

- ¿Cuándo hay que ponerle el catéter? –dijo Edward. Su voz se quebró varias veces mientras hablaba y las lágrimas también se derramaban por sus ojos y sus brazos envolvían a Bella con angustia.

- Mañana mismo, no tiene caso perder tiempo. –aclaró papá.

- Hay que decírselo a Tony y Elizabeth. –habló Bella quitándose las lágrimas de los ojos y respirando profundo. Luego tomó a mi hermano de la mano y se encaminó hacia donde estaban Emmett y los niños, yo los seguí porque necesitaba abrazar al hombre que amaba y que me prometiera que nuestro bebé siempre estaría bien.

Cuando llegamos a la habitación estaban los tres sentados en el suelo con unas piezas de construcción alrededor, la niña se veía feliz, no para de jugar y enseñarle las cosas a mi novio. Emmett preocupado, jugaba con Liz aunque no hacía mucho caso a los juguetes. Y Anthony triste, miraba como su hermana y su tío jugaba, y estaba callado, no decía nada. Cuando mi novio nos vio, alzó ambas cejas y yo le hice una seña para que se acercara a mí.

- Mamá y papá vienen, después terminamos aquí ¿de acuerdo? –les dijo a los niños y les hizo una caricia en la mejilla antes de ponerse de pie.

Cuando pasó al lado de Bella y Edward les dio una palmadita en el hombro a manera de apoyo y luego fue hasta mí. Yo lo halé fuera de la vista de los niños y luego me aferré a él como si de eso dependiera mi vida, porque lo necesitaba demasiado.

-Rose tranquila… - dijo abrazándome y acariciando mi espalda, el abrazo no era muy fuerte pues entre nosotros teníamos a nuestro bebé.

-Tiene cáncer, Emmett. Esta enfermo… yo no quiero que nuestro bebé pase por eso… prométeme que él estará bien – dije llorando desesperada. Sabía que le había hecho una pregunta que no estaba en sus manos que se hiciera realidad o no, pero deseaba con todas mis fuerzas que mi bebé siempre estuviera bien.

-Tranquila amor – dijo consolándome y llevándome al comedor donde estaban todos desconsolados. Mi hermana se abrazaba fuertemente a Jasper y él la tenía en el interior de sus brazos acunándola como una niña pequeña, para calmarla, pero de poco servía pues él no estaba mucho mejor. Papá también consolaba a Esme y le daba palabras de aliento para calmarla, pero escuchaba también sus sollozos. Emmett y yo nos sentamos con ellos, a la espera de que mi hermano y Bella salieran.

_Pov Edward _

Nos quedamos a solas con los niños y yo todavía no estaba seguro de poder decirles nada, estaba impresionado por la fuerza y la determinación de Bella. Ella se sentó en el suelo y yo la seguí, quedamos alternados, ambos con un niño a cada lado.

- Tenemos que decirles algo. –habló ella y ambos la miraron. – ¿Anthony, recuerdas el otro día que fuiste al hospital y te pusieron un suero en el brazo? –el niño asintió y frunció el seño, Elizabeth se nos quedó mirando sin entender.

- El suero es una medicina que se inyecta en el brazo. –le dije a la niña y ella me vio con los ojos muy abiertos. No le gustaba hablar de agujas.

-Tenemos que ir al hospital otra vez, Tony, y te van a poner algo parecido aquí. –le señaló el lugar debajo de su clavícula.

- ¿Por qué está enfermo le ponen eso? –preguntó Elizabeth y mientras el niño se mostró entre confundido y asustado.

- Sí, amor, es para que se cure. –Le dije.- Pero no va a doler mucho. Sólo un poquito al principio y podremos venir a casa el mismo día y mirar una película todos juntos. –les prometí.

- ¿Y me van a llevar a mí también? –preguntó Liz mientras Anthony parecía seguir sin saber qué hacer.

- No, tus tías y tíos se van a quedar contigo. –le aclaró Bella. – Tony, tu papá y yo vamos a ir contigo y todo va a estar bien. Serás muy valiente ¿verdad? –le rogó un poco y el niño comenzó a llorar en silencio. – No llores. –le pidió y lo abrazó. – Mañana iremos, pero ahora podemos hacer otra cosa ¿quieres helado? –le ofreció como premio de consolación, Tony no dijo nada, pero Bella de todas formas se puso de pie y lo llevó con ella.

- ¿Quieres helado tú también? -le pregunté a Elizabeth viendo en sus ojos que Bella la había herido al olvidarla así. Ella asintió y me extendió los brazos.

Yo la tomé y salí con ella caminando lentamente, buscando palabras para consolarla y hacerle saber que la amábamos como siempre, pero que Anthony necesitaba más cuidados ahora. No las encontré. Por eso me limité a acunarla contra mi pecho y tararearle una canción en el oído. Después tendría que hablar de esto con Esme y mi papá, porque la enfermedad de Tony y el que Bella y yo estuviéramos destrozados por dentro… no significaba que pudiéramos herir a Elizabeth. Cuando iba a subir por las escaleras me di cuenta de que toda la familia estaba en el salón, esperando a que dijéramos algo. Seguramente Bella pasó de largo.

-Vamos a comer helado, ¿Queréis? – dije intentando parecer lo más sereno posible, aunque por dentro me moría de ganas de salir corriendo y cuando volviera todo estuviera bien. Todos en la sala sacaron una sonrisa triste, pero se levantaron y vinieron con nosotros. En la cocina, Bella miraba las tarinas de helado enorme que teníamos, para cuando a Rose se le antojaba, con el niño en sus brazos. La vi rebuscar, desesperada, pero no encontraba nada.

-Hija – la llamo Esme acercándose. Bella levantó la mirada para ver a su madre – Yo las busco cielo, siéntate – le dijo. Bella asintió y se sentó en la mesa acunando Anthony en sus brazos. Con ver como estábamos todos, ya sabía que el día de hoy sería muy largo.

…

_Pov Bella _

Estábamos en la habitación de hospital con el pediatra. Edward y yo nos sentamos de un lado de la cama, Carlisle y mamá se quedaron de pie muy cerca y el otro médico preparó todo para colocarle el catéter a Anthony. Él no estaba dormido, sino medio sedado, como somnoliento. Cuando le pusieron anestesia local debajo de la clavícula él apenas protestó, yo le sostenía el hombro que tenía más cerca y Edward hacía lo mismo con las piernas.

Vi al pediatra limpiar el área y ponerle unos trapos estériles, colocarle la anestesia y luego introducir una aguja grande debajo de la clavícula, quise cerrar los ojos, pero no lo hice. Movió la aguja adentro varias veces y luego vi salir algo de sangre, él sonrió y sacó la aguja, dejando dentro una parte, luego le puso un tapón especial y un parche encima.

Yo no entendía bien eso, pero por la expresión del médico y de Carlisle, supe que estaba hecho, fue tan sencillo como aquello.

- Listo, mañana podemos iniciar con la quimioterapia, imagino que preferirán dársela en casa… -nos dijo el pediatra y todos miramos a Carlisle.

- Es decisión de ustedes. –nos dijo a Edward y a mí.

- ¿Tú puedes hacerlo en casa? –pregunté.

- Sí, claro. Ahí no tendrían ayuda de una enfermera para cuidarlo, pero él estaría más cómodo. –nos aclaró.

- Entonces es definitivo. Que sea en casa. –habló Edward y yo asentí.

- Perfecto, mañana en la mañana te entrego los medicamentos, Carlisle. No se los recetaré yo, pero un oncólogo amigo mío me estará apoyando.

- Entiendo. –respondió mi suegro.

Luego, el médico se marchó y nos quedamos a solas con Anthony, esperando a que se le pasara la somnolencia para darle algo de comer y poder llevarlo a casa, ansiaba tenerlo arropado conmigo en cama, viendo algo que a él le gustara sólo para sentirlo tranquilo y poder pensar que sólo por un momento… era feliz. Pero por el momento me tenía que conformar con estar cerca de su cama acariciando su rostro. Edward me tenía abrazada, me refugiaba en sus brazos y me consolaba en su hombro. Mientras, tanto Carlisle como mamá nos miraban con tristeza a nosotros y Tony. No me importó, no me importaba dar pena, lo único que quería era que mi hijo estuviera sano a mi lado. Y poder ser una familia tranquila.

-Amor tranquila – me susurro Edward. Fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que mi respiración era agitada por culpa de mi llanto.

Pasamos allí unas horas esperando, cuando fue saliendo de la somnolencia empezó a quejarse de que le molestaba. Carlisle le dijo que no se tocara, que le molestaba ahora pero que se le acabaría pasando. Ahora nos encontrábamos mamá y yo en la habitación con Anthony, Edward y Carlisle había ido a preguntar si podíamos llevarnos ya a mi hijo a casa.

-Mami, quedo i a casa (Mami, quiero ir a casa) – murmuró.

-Pues ya nos vamos – dijo Edward entrando – Nos acaban de decir que nos lo podemos llevar a casa, mañana papa vendrá a por la quimio y se la aplicará él mismo en casa – me dijo Edward calmado.

-Venga amor, que te vestimos y vamos a casa – dije sacándolo de la cama con cuidado.

Vestí a mi hijo lo más rápido que pude teniendo cuidado de no haberle daño en el catéter que le acababan de poner. Al llegar a casa, ya habían acostado a Elizabeth y yo me llevé a Tony conmigo a la cama. No quise contestar lo que empezaron a preguntar mis hermanos y cuñadas, dejé que fueran Edward y Carlisle lo que respondieran a sus preguntas, mientras mamá me ayudaba a preparar a Tony para dormir.

-Bella hija, yo lo llevo – dijo cogiéndole de mis brazos. Iba a protestar pero vi en la mirada de mi madre que me lo suplicaba.

…

_Pov Edward _

Habíamos madrugado para explicarle a Anthony que ahora su abuelo le iba a dar un poco de medicina, y que tenía que ser fuerte. ¿Cómo se le explicaba un niño de casi cuatro años que le iban a dar medicamente que le haría sentirse mal más tarde?

-Buenos días – dijo Alice entrando en pijama a la cocina donde estaba yo.

-Hola – dije con pesadez, mi ánimo en los últimos días era deprimente.

-¿Y Bella? – me preguntó abrazándome.

-Duchándose, cuando papá llegué lo despertaremos y le intentaremos explicar – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Tienes mala cara, hermano – dijo acariciando debajo de mis ojos, seguramente las ojeras que se me habían formado, por las noches en el hospital y ahora con lo de Anthony. Había dormido muy poco en los últimos días.

-No es nada, enana – dije intentando sonreír.

-Hola – saludó Emmett entrando con su peculiar pijama, o sea, en calzoncillos.

-Emmett… por favor… - susurró Alice mirándolo con una sonrisa.

-Yo voy cómodo así, no sé por qué os quejáis tanto – dijo. Escuchamos la puerta abrirse y se me encogió algo, sabiendo que ese era mi padre. En solo unos minutos, lo teníamos en la cocina con nosotros.

-¿Cómo durmieron? – pregunto mirándonos a todos. Vino hasta mi lado y apoyó una mano en mi hombro.

-Como se ha podido – dijo Alice encogiéndose de hombros. Emmett asintió de acuerdo con mi hermana.

-¿Y Anthony? – me pregunto seriamente.

-En la habitación, lo vamos despertando mientras lo preparas – dije.

-Sí, llévalo a la habitación que hay libre en vuestra planta, la he preparado para atenderlo bien – dijo mi padre, asentí y subí las escaleras lo más rápido que pude y entré en mi habitación. Bella abrazaba a nuestro hijo, y me fijé que ya estaba despierto.

-Papá ya está aquí – le dije, ella me miró y asintió. Me fui a sentar a su lado.

-Mi vida, ahora por esto que te pusieron ayer, te van a poner un poco de medicina – dije señalando el catéter y él me miro asustado.

-No – dijo escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de Bella.

-Amor, es para que te pongas bien – le dijo Bella. _Para que te sientas bien después de pasar un calvario _pensé.

-Mira pequeño – dije cogiéndolo y levantándome para llevarlo a la habitación que me había dicho mi padre – Tienes que ponerte bueno rápido, porque tienes que jugar mucho con Liz y cuando el bebé de tía Rose nazca tienes que cuidarle mucho – dije sonriendo – Pero primero tienes que dejar que el abuelo te cure para que estés fuerte – Entré en la habitación y me asusté cuando la vi. Parecía una sala de hospital. Aunque por las paredes había fotos de toda la familia. Bella a mi lado también se sorprendió. Mi padre entró detrás de nosotros con una bolsa parecida a la del suero, pero supuse que sería la quimio.

-Ayer cuando estábamos en el hospital pedí que lo prepararan – nos aclaro mi padre. Me indico que lo dejara en la camilla y así fue.

-No quedo (No quiero) – se quejó.

-Amor, solo será un rato. Papá y yo vamos a estar aquí contigo – le dijo Bella. Me fui a un lado de la camilla y dejé a Bella en la otra.

Papá le quitó la playera y el parche sobre el catéter, luego limpió bien el área con desinfectante para la piel y se puso unos guantes, conectó la bolsa del suero al catéter y abrió el conducto, por donde empezaron a caer las gotas.

La espera fue larga y se me hizo eterna, Anthony lloraba a ratos y trataba de tocar el catéter, tuvimos que detenerlo cada vez, le cantamos y conversamos con él para distraerlo, hasta que finalmente, toda la sustancia pasó y mi papá puso otra bolsa de suero más pequeña, en ella había inyectado algunas medicinas, esta vez la pasó más rápido. Cuando también se terminó la quitó y volvió a poner el parche en su lugar.

- ¿Y ahora? –preguntó Bella.

- Voy a revisarlo. –afirmó y le colocó el termómetro antes de revisar su pulso y su presión con un brazalete especial para niños. Hasta que terminó volvió a hablar. – Él está bien. Lo último que le pasé son medicinas para disminuir el malestar que le va a entrar, pero de todas formas no lo va a quitar.

En ese instante como si Anthony confirmara su teoría, comenzó a tener arcadas y vomitó. Yo estaba listo con una palangana en forma de riñón de las que usan en los hospitales y se la puse. Lo poco que tenía en el estómago salió y él se calmó un momento, aunque estaba llorando.

Bella lo abrazó y le habló al oído tratando de calmarlo mientras yo limpié un poco y tomé otro recipiente por si volvía a vomitar. A los pocos minutos sucedió otra vez, sólo que ahora ya no salió nada, pues mi niño tenía el estómago completamente vacío.

- Va a seguir así un rato. –dijo mi papá con pesar y acarició la mejilla de Tony antes de ir y sentarse en el otro extremo de la habitación.

Ya nos había advertido que así sería y lo estábamos esperando, pero le agradecí que se quedara ahí, pues tanto a Bella como a mí nos daba seguridad el tenerlo cerca. Anthony volvió a tratar de vomitar y yo le froté la espalda para darle consuelo, sabiendo que eso era apenas el principio de todo lo que mi niño iba a vivir.

_Pov Alice _

Cuando mi hermano salió de la cocina me quedé sola con Emmett. Me había dado cuanta que tanto a mi hermano como a Bella se les había ido el brillo que tenían en la mirada siempre. Pues aunque no tenía hijos, suponía que tener un hijo enfermo tendría que ser horrible. Y Esme tuvo que pasarlo, pero ella a diferencia de Bella y Edward lo hizo sola y con una enfermedad crónica.

-Oye, ¿Dónde está mi hermano? – me preguntó Emmett, saliendo del silencio donde ambos nos habíamos metido.

-Durmiendo. Esta noche no ha sido la mejor de nuestras vidas y a conseguido dormirse tarde – le expliqué - ¿Y mi hermana? – le pregunté pues, por lo normal, Rose siempre se despertaba antes que él.

-No ha dormido bien, el bebé ha estado muy inquieto por sus nervios y ahora está descansando – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hola – dijo Esme entrando con Elisabeth en sus brazos.

-¿Qué hace la princesa de la casa despierta tan pronto? – pregunté mirando a mi sobrina, pero sabía que me contestaría Esme pues la niña tenía el rostro escondido en su pecho.

-Ha tenido una pesadilla, y se despertó llorando cuando Carlisle se iba. Él subió para que bajara a calmarla, y ahora empieza a hacerlo – nos explicó. Me dio curiosidad por saber qué pesadilla tuvo, pero le preguntaría más tarde a Esme si había conseguido saber algo - ¿Carlisle llegó? – pregunto dándole la niña a Emmett para preparar el desayuno.

-Sí, está arriba con los tres – dije seria. Mi suegra asintió mientras dejaba escapar un suspiro.

-¿Por qué no me has despertado, Alice? – preguntó Jasper entrando también en calzoncillos.

-Se te veía muy tranquilo durmiendo. ¿Qué haces tú también así? – le pregunté señalándolo.

-Fue así como me acosté. Además no me dio tiempo porque pensé que había pasado algo al ver que no me despertaste – me dije seriamente – Buenos días mamá – dijo dándole un beso a su madre. A Emmett que jugaba con Liz lo saludó con la mano y se acercó a darme un beso.

Bajamos al salón a pasar allí el rato mientras papá estaba con Anthony. Estuvimos jugando con Liz, distrayéndola cada vez que preguntaba por sus padres. Rosalie bajó con nosotros y se sentó con Emmett a ver la película y Esme se fue a preparar la comida, que decía que llevaría horas. Me había contado que Liz había soñado que estaba sola, y no había nadie en casa. Me sorprendí por el sueño, pues era muy pequeña para soñar cosas así. Al rato papá bajó serio, y con la misma mirada de tristeza que teníamos todos. Esme vino detrás de él, se la veía ansiosa por saber cómo salió todo. La niña estaba distraída con los dibujos.

-¿Cómo ha ido todo? – preguntó Emmett poniéndose serio al mirar a mi padre.

-Bueno… ahora se siente algo mal. Pero no puedo hacer nada contra eso. Es parte del proceso – dijo lamentándose. Abrazó a Esme consolándola, así mismo lo hizo Emmett con Rose y Jasper conmigo.

-No entiendo por qué un niño tiene que estar pasando esto – dijo Esme - ¿Edward y Bella como están?

-Mal – dijo siendo sincero – Intentan ser fuertes, pero se les ve mal. Se han quedado con él. Hasta que se sienta un poco mejor.

-Abue… - dijo Liz llamando a Esme – Teno hambe (Tengo hambre)- dijo acercándose a ella.

-Ahora comemos princesa – se apartó las lagrimas que habían comenzado a caer y la cogió en brazos.

-¿Y mami y papi? – preguntó.

-Con el hermanito, ¿Te acuerdas que esta malito? – le preguntó ella. La pequeña asintió – Pues mamá y papá están cuidándolo, pero cuando esté bien, vendrán con nosotros - le explicó.

-No, los quedo ahoda (No, los quiero ahora) – dijo y comenzó a llorar, con un llanto alto, tanto que me quedé segura de que Edward y Bella lo escucharon. En parte la entendía, apenas habían estado con ella desde que Bella había salido del hospital.

-Shh – comenzamos todos para calmarla. Pero no sirvió, continuó llorando y escuchamos bajar las escaleras. Pensé que sería mi hermano pues Bella no se separaba de Anthony pero no era él, sino ella.

-¿Qué le pasa a mi niña? – dijo cogiéndola de los brazos de Esme. Todos nos quedamos mirando cómo había conseguido calmar a la pequeña con tan solo cogerla.

-Quedo que tu y papi estén conmido (Quiero que tu y papi estén conmigo) – dijo abrazándola.

-Pero eso no puede ser cariño, ya te dijimos que Anthony estaba malito y que teníamos que cuidarlo mucho. Y tu prometiste que nos ibas a ayudar - dijo caminado a la escalera.

-Pedo yo que a mis papis (Pero yo quiero a mis papás) – Bella la abrazó fuertemente para consolarla.

-Lo sé mi vida, pero tenemos que cuidarlo – dijo entrando en la cocina – Mamá ¿Tienes algo de comida? – preguntó mirando a Esme.

-Claro, ahora mismo te pongo un plato – dijo caminado para la olla. Todos nos sentamos en la mesa, con ellos.

-¡Papá, puedes venir! – escuchamos gritar a Edward. Bella se tensó, al escuchar a Edward. Papá caminó rápidamente a las escaleras y subió. Bella quería seguirlo pero, Liz no la soltaba.

_Pov Carlisle_

Entré en la habitación preocupado por el tono de voz que utilizó Edward, cuando entré vi al niño con las mejillas arreboladas y los ojos cerrados, respiraba algo agitado.

- Tiene fiebre. –me dijo pasándome el termómetro, lo miré y era cierto.

- No puedo darle más medicina que la que le he pasado en el suero. Desvístelo, aquí tenía listas compresas por si eso sucedía. –le dije y vi cómo empezaba a quitarle la camiseta a Tony. Me acerqué con el recipiente con agua fresca y las toallas, las mojé hasta dejarlas empapadas. – Así, en el cuello, las axilas y las ingles. –le indiqué los lugares estratégicos para ponerle las compresas frías y lo hicimos juntos.

Pude haberle dicho que un baño era lo mejor, porque definitivamente actuaría más rápido, pero no quería tener el niño vomitando en la tina, era mejor así.

**BUENAS! **

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO, AUNQUE TAMBIEN ES ALGO TRISTE COMO EL ANTERIOR. MUCHAS GRACIAS POR TODOS VUESTROS COMENTARIOS, OS LO AGRADEZCO MUCHO A TODAS. MUCHAS GRACIAS kykio88 POR TODO LO QUE ME AYUDAS. **

**TENGO ADELANTO, SOLO HACE FALTA UN COMENTARIO Y YO ENVIO EL ADELANTO. **

**UNBESOOOOOOOOOO(kk'**

**OSQUIEROOOOO (LL'**


	38. Chapter 38

**CAPITULO: 37 **

_Pov Esme _

Hacía apenas una semana y media que nos habíamos enterado de que Tony estaba enfermo, y todos en la casa estábamos devastados. No teníamos ánimos para nada. Y aunque intentábamos sonreír cuando estábamos con los pequeños, que sonriéramos no significa que seamos felices. Quedaban unos días para que mis hijos se fueran, y nos volveríamos a quedar solos con Edward y Bella, quienes habían decidido dejar la universidad hasta que mi nieto estuviera recuperado.

El corazón se me partía cada vez que le escuchaba decir que se sentía mal, cuando tenía fiebre y había que bañarlo para que le bajara… mi mayor miedo en estos momentos era que a Anthony le pasara algo, que no consiguiera sobrevivir, estaba segurísima que de ser así, también iba a perder a mi hija y Edward detrás de ella. Y ninguno estábamos preparados para eso.

-Carlisle, Tony estará bien ¿Verdad? – le pregunté a mi marido esperanzada, era de noche y estábamos en la cama acostados.

-No lo sé, amor mío, no lo sé – dijo abrazándome y poniéndose a llorar conmigo.

-No puede pasarle nada, él… él… - con el llanto las palabras apenas me salían.

-Shh, cariño, tranquila. Los médicos que le atienden van a hacer todo lo que puedan por él – me consoló.

-Tengo mucho miedo – le confesé.

-Todos lo tenemos, pero ahora vamos a intentar despejar un poco la mente para poder dormir bien – me dijo acariciándome la mejilla.

…

_Pov Bella _

No había podido dormir en toda la noche, como en las últimas, mis miedos eran mayores a mis ganas de dormir. Así que salí a sentarme fuera de casa con el viento fresco soplando en los árboles, tratando de encontrar algo de paz. Escuché la puerta abrirse y unos pasos acercarse, no miré para saber quién era, pero cuando Rosalie se sentó a mi lado, reconocí su perfume.

- Creo que sería tonto preguntare cómo estás. –me dijo.

- Estoy tan bien como puedo estar, considerando las circunstancias. –contesté mirándola, ella tenía ambas manos sobre su vientre como casi siempre, acunando a su bebé aún antes de que naciera.

- Tú eres la mujer más fuerte que conozco, has pasado por todo y sigues en pie. Te admiro por eso. –me dijo mirándome a los ojos y sentí que los míos se llenaban de lágrimas, porque nunca he sido fuerte, nada, sólo he hecho lo que he podido. – También vas a sobrevivir a esto, Anthony va a estar bien y todos estamos aquí para ayudar. –me tomó de la mano y yo le correspondí el gesto.

- No sé qué haría si ustedes. Os iréis en unos días y no será lo mismo–murmuré

-Te equivocas, aunque nos vayamos seguiremos estando para vosotros, y os seguiremos llamado para saber de todo. Con cada cosa que pase con Tony estaremos aquí para vosotros – dijo con sinceridad.

- Y no sé qué voy a hacer con Elizabeth. –le confesé lo que me estaba matando en ese momento.

- ¿Qué pasa con Elizabeth? –me preguntó sin entender.

- Temo estar haciéndola a un lado. Anthony requiere toda mi atención ahora, pero eso no es una excusa para ignorarla, y lo intento… créeme que he tratado, pero cada vez que me doy cuenta estoy con Tony en los brazos y Liz anda por ahí con alguien más. La estoy lastimando y no puedo evitarlo. –le solté todo como un torrente de palabras cargado de emociones.

- Tranquila, Bella. –me consoló. – no puedes hacerlo todo a la vez ni puedes exigirte más de lo que ya estás haciendo. Liz lo va a entender. Sólo sigue esforzándote… podemos planear un día para que estén ustedes dos, y si quieren también Edward puede ir. Nosotros nos encargamos de Tony. –me sonrió.

- Suena bien. –le devolví la sonrisa y me limpié las lágrimas del rostro. - ¿Crees que ella me perdone, en verdad lo crees?

- Liz te ama, eres su mamá. Y va a entender cuando sea más grande. – me abrazó y le correspondí.

- Gracias, Rose.

- No me las des. Ahora ven dentro, te vas a enfermar con este frío. -le sonreí de nuevo y entramos juntas.

-Por cierto, ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? – le pregunté, esta conversación me había ayudado, pues sabía que Rose en parte me entendía porque ella también iba a ser madre.

-Me entró un antojo, pero te vi bajar las escaleras cuando estaba en la cocina y vine a verte – dijo con una sonrisa. Y yo no pude hacer más que abrazarla.

-Gracias – le susurré al oído.

-No tienes por qué darlas, ya te he dicho que me tienes para todo lo que quieras – me volvió a decir – Vamos al salón un rato, ya que ninguna de las dos puede dormir. -las dos nos fuimos a sentar en el sofá más grande que teníamos.

-Rose… ¿Has pensado como quieres que se llame tu bebé? – le pregunté por curiosidad.

-No sabemos qué sexo es. Queremos que sea un misterio para cuando nazca – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero igual habréis pensado en nombres, tanto de niño como de niña ¿no? – le volví a preguntar.

-Yo cuando era pequeña, quería que si tenía una hija se llamara como mi madre, pero ya tengo una sobrina con ese nombre así que de niña no sé, pero si es niño quiero que se llame como mi padre. Lo admiro mucho, por todo, siempre nos ha demostrado ser fuerte, y aunque pocas veces le he dicho que le quiero, no sé que hubiera sido de mí y de mis hermanos sin él. Desde el momento de enfermar mi madre él nos tuvo que empezar a sacar adelante, y cuando murió tenía que dejar su dolor a un lado para sacar una sonrisa a tres niños de tres, dos y un año. Una sonrisa que, a pesar de tener tres años, sabía que no tenía más que tristeza y dolor. Pero rencontrarse con tu madre, fue la mejor medicina que le pudimos dar. El deseaba volver a Forks para ver a Charlie y Esme y saber que era de la vida de ambos. Y tuvo la suerte, lo siento por ti, pero es verdad tuvo la suerte de que ella estaba sola y que ambos se seguían amando – me confesó.

-Que bonito que pienses eso de tu padre – le dije casi llorando por todo lo que había dicho.

-¿Tú no piensas así del tuyo? – me preguntó confundida. Yo reí disimuladamente.

-Me dio mucha alegría conocer a mi padre hace tres años, y saber que me había estado buscando, que sí le importaba. Pero él no fue el que estuvo conmigo cada vez que iba a un hospital, cuando me ponía a llorar por no tomar la medicación, el que me regañaba por esforzarme más de lo debido… mi madre fue quien actuó como madre y padre siempre. Y aunque quiero mucho a mi padre, mi madre siempre irá por delante – le conté la realidad – Y mi hermano ¿Tiene algún nombre? – pregunté intentando cambiar de tema.

-Si es niño me ha dicho que quiere que se llame Alexander – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Si es niña desea que sea Isabella – dijo sonriéndome. No pude evitar abrir la boca por la sorpresa, ¿Mi hermano quería ponerle mi nombre a su bebé?

-¿De verdad? – pregunte con duda de que fuera una broma de Rose.

-Sí de verdad, te admira tanto o más que yo – me confesó – Si alguna vez te pasara algo, Emmett dejaría de ser el mismo, para él tu y Esme sois las mujeres más importantes de su vida – yo fruncí el ceño.

-No, somos tres. ¿Te piensas que tú no eres importante para mi hermano? – le pregunté y ella solo escondió una sonrisa – En todos los años que lo conozco jamás lo había visto estar con una mujer más de tres días. Tú Rosalie Cullen has cambiando a mi hermano, y eso te convierte en una de nosotras – le dije sonriendo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? – escuché a mamá entrando en la sala.

-No podíamos dormir y nos quedamos hablando – dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Pues estoy preparando el desayuno, y ya están casi todos despiertos – dijo con tranquilidad.

-¿Los niños también? – pregunté seriamente, por que se hubieran despertado y yo no estuviera ahí.

-No, los niños y Edward continúan en la habitación, no sé si despiertos o dormidos – me informo.

-¿Qué hora es Esme? – preguntó Rose, creo que para saber cuánto tiempo llevábamos hablando.

-Las once – dijo y comenzó a subir.

-Llevamos cuatro horas hablando… - dijimos las dos incrédulas.

-Vamos a desayunar – me dijo mientras nos levantábamos.

-Yo subiré a ver si están despiertos o no – dije también subiendo para la tercera planta mientras ella se quedó en la segunda. Entré en mi habitación y vi que Tony continuaba dormido en una de las camas que habíamos puesto en nuestra habitación para que durmiera con nosotros. Edward también dormía en nuestra cama, en cambio mi niña estaba despierta sentada en la cama.

-Princesa – le salude acercándome a ella – ¿Qué haces aquí solita? – pregunté sentándome con ella.

-No quedia dezmeta a Tony y papi (No quería despertar a Tony y Papi) – me dijo con mirada triste.

-Ay mi niña, ven vamos a bajar, que la abuela Esme tiene el desayuno preparado – dije cogiéndola en brazos. Salí despacio de la habitación intentando no despertar a nadie, cerré la puerta con mucho sigilo y bajé con mi niña en los brazos, era un acto que se había convertido en costumbre a pesar de que eso me traía problemas con todos, sobre todo con Carlisle, según él por estar haciendo un esfuerzo que no debería.

-Buenos días – dije saludando a toda la familia que estaban sentados en la mesa. Emmett abrazaba a Rose, Jasper acariciaba a Alice, Carlisle leía unos papeles y mamá miraba las cartas. Todos dejaron de hacer lo que estaban haciendo y me miraron.

-Hola – dijeron a coro. Liz se bajo de mis brazos y fue corriendo donde Rose para tocarle la panza como hacía todos los días para saludar a su primito o primita.

-¿Edward y Tony? – preguntó Carlisle al ver que sólo veníamos nosotras.

-Estaban dormidos y no quise despertarlos – le expliqué.

-Muy bien – dijo con una sonrisa. Era bueno que el niño durmiera un poco, necesitaba descansar. Y Edward apenas había podido cerrar los ojos y también lo necesitaba.

Desayunamos todos tranquilamente, entre las risas de mi hija y las tonterías que le hacían mis hermanos para que riera, ya que eso parecía alegrarnos a todos. Después todos fueron al salón excepto mis hermanos y yo. Ellos querían comprar quien ganaría si hacía una lucha de esas que hacían años atrás, en las que siempre ganaba Emmett y a mí me daba emoción ver qué pasaba así que salí con ellos fuera a verles.

_Pov Rosalie _

Estaba sentada a solas en la habitación, la verdad no me sentía con ganas de compañía y por eso dije que estaba cansada y me fui. Emmett estaba con Jasper y Bella afuera, jugando luchas como un par de niños, por eso no pensé que fuera a buscarme pronto, pero me equivoqué, a los pocos minutos él abrió la puerta.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó arrodillándose frente a mí y besando mi vientre, él siempre hacía eso, decía que era para saludarnos al bebé y a mí al mismo tiempo.

- Sí, sólo estoy cansada. –le repetí lo mismo que a los demás, le sonreí un poco antes de notar que tenía un raspón en un costado del rostro, cerca del ojo izquierdo, alcé una mano y lo toqué con suavidad. - ¿Qué te pasó?

- Jasper ha mejorado.-se encogió de hombros y luego sonrió casi maquiavélico. – Pero sigo siendo mejor, lo hice comer tierra. –se rió unos instantes y yo negué con la cabeza, sí, eran como un par de niños. – Pero no me distraigas. Te conozco, no estás cansada, es algo más. –me miró inquisidor y no encontré forma de negarme ni de inventarle algo.

- Estoy preocupada. –confesé. – Estoy muerta de miedo por Tony… y por nuestro bebé. –al final puse una mano sobre mi vientre, justo donde mi criatura acababa de tocarme.

- ¿Te sientes mal? ¿No se ha movido? –cuestionó frunciendo el seño.

- No, él y yo estamos muy bien. –le aclaré para tranquilizarlo. – Pero tengo mucho miedo. Me preocupa Anthony… y eso me hace pensar que quizás un día lo mismo o algo similar le pueda suceder a nuestro niño… yo no podría afrontarlo. –acabé de hablar con un nudo en la voz y las lágrimas corriendo por mi rostro.

Emmett se levantó del suelo y se sentó a mi lado, después me puso sobre su regazo y me abrazó. Así nos quedamos un rato, él siempre sabía cómo tranquilizarme, aún sin palabras.

- No pienses eso, Rose. Nada le va a pasar a nuestro bebé. –me dijo cuando sintió que mi llanto paraba.

- Estuve hablando con Bella. –le dije recordando la conversación que había tenido hace poco con ella. – Está preocupada, además de lo obvio, por Elizabeth. Piensa que la está dejando olvidada y se siente culpable por ello.

- Así es Bella, le encanta encontrar razones para sentirse culpable. –me dijo intentando hacer una broma, yo sonreí un poco.

- Deberíamos cuidar a Tony un día para que ella y Edward se lleven a la niña a pasear y le hagan saber que la aman y se preocupan por ella. –le propuse.

- Me parece una excelente idea. Hay que planearlo todo… pero que sea mañana. Ahora tengo una idea mejor… ¿qué te parece un baño caliente y un masaje? –me sugirió sabiendo que nunca podía resistirme a eso.

- Sólo si me das algo más que un masaje. –le dije murmurando muy cerca de sus labios y luego lo besé.

Él me correspondió con la misma pasión que siempre se formaba entre nosotros y cuando decidimos separarnos para tomar juntos el baño, nos fue difícil.

_Pov Edward _

Mañana ya se iban todos para sus universidades y hoy era el último día que podíamos pasar todos juntos y en cambio, ellos habían dicho que cuidarían de Anthony mientras Bella y yo pasábamos un día con la niña. Para demostrarle que seguíamos queriéndola como siempre, y eso no cambiaria porque estuviéramos pendientes de la salud de Tony.

Íbamos en mi coche con un CD de música de mi hija, lo que significaba que era todas las canciones infantiles, excepto una que era a piano que la tocaba yo. Mi hija cantaba todas las canciones con una sonrisa y contenta, mientras Bella y yo íbamos tomados de la mano, ambos con un poco de miedo de que Anthony le pasara algo mientras estábamos fuera, pero estaba seguro de que nos llamarían rápidamente, así que íbamos a disfrutar al máximo con Liz.

Primero la llevamos al parque y nos pusimos a jugar con ella en los columpios, cada carcajada que salía de su boca me hacía sentir mejor. Cuando se aburrió nos dijo que fuéramos al cine a ver una peli que había salido nueva de sus dibujos animados favoritos, nosotros la acompañamos y vimos la película mientras nos la explicaba. Lo que hacía que Bella y yo riéramos por como lo hacía. Al salir de pidió ir a la playa y sin pensarlo fuimos a la playa como última parada, pues después volveríamos a casa, ya se estaba haciendo de noche y hacía algo de frio y íbamos sin chaquetas, no quería que mi hija se enfermara y tampoco que lo hiciera mi Bella.

Cuando llegamos a casa Esme había dormido a Tony y estaban todos en el salón. Liz también se había quedado dormida en el coche y en los brazos de Bella. Pero cuando llegamos a casa le dije que yo la cargaba, pues la veía algo agitada, y no quería que ella también se pusiera mal. Dejé a mi hija en su habitación con su hermano en la cama de al lado y salí con la familia. Me sorprendió ver como Emmett y Jasper abrazaban a Bella. Lo primero que pensé es que le pasaba algo, pero vi que mis hermanas sonreían son tristeza y me di cuenta que se les había juntado lo de Tony, con la neumonía y que nuestros hermanos se tenían que ir. Fue ahí cuando recordé que mis hermanos estaban aquí para pasar las vacaciones tranquilas y felices todos juntos y en vez de eso se había convertido en una de las peores, junto a cuando Bella estuvo embarazada. Me senté a lado de Alice quien me sonrió y me abrazó. Le correspondí el abrazo, y después estire el abrazo para juntar a Rosalie con nosotros. Vi el brillo en los ojos de mi padre y al instante supe por qué era.

-¿Cuánto hacía que no nos abrazábamos los tres juntos? – les pregunté.

-Desde que éramos unos enanos – dijo Rosalie sonriendo. Una lágrima resbaló por la mejilla de mi padre y Alice se levantó para abrazarlo a él, pues Emm, Jazz y Bella abrazaban a Esme. Rose y yo nos miramos y también nos acercamos.

-Y de uno como este hace mucho más… - dijo Alice viéndonos. Apenas recordaba, pero el último abrazo que nos dimos los tres a la vez con papá fue cuando murió mi madre.

-Los cuatro sabéis que llamaremos todos los días. Para saber cómo esta Tony y que cuando programen la cirugía nos llaman que cogemos un avión rápidamente – dijo Jasper. Él y Alice tenían la universidad en Phoenix y tenían que volar. Emmett y Rose estaban en california y podían llegar en coche. Aunque ahora con mi hermana embarazada habían venido en avión.

-Claro que lo sabemos, hijo – dijo Esme.

…

Estábamos todos en el porche de casa, despidiéndonos de Alice, Jasper, Emmett y Rose. Esme le insistió a mi hermana para que se quedara y ella ayudarla con el embarazo pero, Rose le aseguró que ella estaría bien y que ahora lo que era importante era cuidar a Tony. Mi padre y Esme decidieron acompañarlos al aeropuerto mientras Bella y yo nos quedábamos en casa con los niños.

-Rose, recuerda llamar tu también si pasa algo con el embarazo, y cuando nazca mi sobrino – dije, me había empeñado en que sería niño y ya hablaba como tal – Y Alice y Jasper si planeáis algo de la boda avisad.

-No creo que hagamos nada hasta que Tony no esté bien – dijeron sonriendo.

-Bueno, vámonos yendo que perderemos los aviones – dijo Emmett abrazando fuerte a Bella y levantándola del suelo. Y a mí me dio una palmada en el hombro con una sonrisa. Lo mismo hizo Jasper con ambos, mis hermanas nos abrazaron a los dos y nos dieron ánimo. Ellos fueron al coche de papá todos, mientras yo y Bella nos metimos en casa.

DOS MESES MÁS TARDE 

_Narrado externo _

Habían ingresado la noche anterior a Tony para poder operarlo al día siguiente. Toda la familia había viajado para estar en ese momento junto a los padres y el niño. Incluso Rose con siete meses de embarazo y cansada como se encontraba había ido hasta Forks para estar allí.

Bella y Edward pidieron a Charlie y Sue que se quedaran con Liz mientras todos estaban en el hospital. Y también le pidieron a Carlisle que entrara en el quirófano porque se sentirían más tranquilos. En este tiempo, Edward y Bella dejaron la universidad para volcarse en su hijo al cien por cien. El pobre Tony cada vez se sentía peor, la quimio lo dejaba sin fuerzas y vomitando todo el día. Bella a pesar de todo lo estaba llevando bastante bien pues no había tenido ningún problema grave, aparte de las veces que se sentía agitada por andar todo el día con Anthony en brazos, pero por más que Carlisle le repetía ella hacía oídos sordos y continuaba con lo suyo.

_Pov Carlisle _

Anthony ya estaba bajo los efectos de la anestesia, completamente dormido, lo habían puesto acostado sobre su vientre para tener mejor acceso al riñón y podía escuchar el ruido del ventilador que respiraba por él… creo que eso fue lo más difícil… hasta que comenzaron a abrirlo.

La razón por la que entré a la cirugía fue para que la familia se sintiera más segura de que las cosas iban bien, pues tenían la certeza de que al mínimo detalle que se complicara, yo se los diría. Pero en realidad yo hubiera deseado nunca estar ahí para ver a los cirujanos cortar el cuerpo de mi nieto.

Suspiré involuntariamente y seguí observando. Les tomó un rato llegar hasta el riñón que había sido tomado por el tumor, y cuando lo hicieron no me costó trabajo distinguir la masa deforme que tenía en lugar del órgano que debería estar ahí. Lo revisaron por todos lados y vieron qué tanto espacio abarcaba antes de comenzar a quitarlo. Vi el reloj y conté las horas que habían pasado cuando finalmente la masa ensangrentada estuvo fuera de mi nieto y ellos empezaron a revisar que no hubiera sangrado y a preparar todo para cerrar.

Cuando una enfermera les avisó que todas las gasas estaban fuera del niño, ellos comenzaron a suturar desde su interior con cuidado, por momentos me sentí aliviado pensando que ya todo iba a terminar, pero una alarma de la máquina del anestesiólogo me asustó.

- ¿Qué pasa? –pregunté por instinto, él ya la estaba apagando, me di cuenta de que era su presión arterial que había bajado repentinamente.

- ¿Seguros que no está sangrando? –les preguntó el anestesiólogo a los cirujanos.

- Seguros. Pero voy a revisar de nuevo. –dijo el otro médico y dejó la sutura. – Agua. –le pidió a la enfermera y ella le pasó una palangana llena de agua estéril, vi como la vertió sobre la herida y me fijé que no se tiñera de rojo. En ese momento la alarma volvió a sonar, o eso creí porque ahora era la de la oxigenación.

- El problema es la presión arterial. –afirmó el anestesiólogo cuando lo miré y luego abrió el suero para que pasara lo más rápido posible.

- Hay sangrado. –me distrajo la voz del pediatra y me concentré en ver el agua teñida de rojo, fue fácil identificar el lugar de donde provenía la sangre. – Aspirador. –ordenó y de inmediato alguien quitó el agua que habían vertido, entonces, se concentró en poner una pinza sobre la arteria exacta.

- ¿Tienen lista la sangre? –preguntó el anestesiólogo mientras ponía una medicina en el suero.

- Está lista. –contestó una enfermera, yo vi las bolsas con sangre que teníamos sólo por precaución.

- Póngansela. –ordenó y la enfermera fue para, en el brazo que no tenía suero, colocarle otra aguja y comenzar a hacer la transfusión.

Yo me quedé observando, la presión arterial de mi nieto se estabilizó poco a poco, pero la oxigenación continuó baja. Cuando la arteria estuvo bien cerrada, volvieron a llenar la herida de gua y observamos, ya nada sangraba. Suspiré de alivio y los cirujanos comenzaron a cerrar con rapidez.

Se me hizo eterno el tiempo hasta que terminaron y pusieron un parche sobre la herida, esa que le iba a dejar una cicatriz como recordatorio por siempre. El suero se terminó y le pusieron otro, la sangre siguió pasando lentamente. Cuando estuvo listo, colocaron a Tony sobre su espalda, moviéndolo con cuidado, y el anestesiólogo empezó a despertarlo. El niño fue cobrando consciencia y le quitó el tubo de la garganta, dejándolo que respirara por sí mismo, él se empezó a quejar y a toser, yo le tomé la mano y le susurré en el oído para que se calmara. Cuando, por fin, abrió los ojos le sonreí.

_Pov Bella _

- ¿Por qué tardan tanto? -pregunté paseándome histérica por la sala del hospital donde estábamos esperando.

- Papá nos dijo que iba a ser tardado, además él está ahí, todo va a salir bien. –me aseguró Edward, pero yo sabía que era nada más para calmarme, él estaba tan preocupado como yo.

- Bella, cálmate, por favor… no quiero que te pongas mal. –me rogó mamá y la miré a los ojos, ella tenía razón, si algo me pasaba ahora no le iba a ser de ayuda a mi niño, pero de todas formas no existía manera de tranquilizarme.

- Lo sé… pero… no puedo… -murmuré llorando.

Edward me abrazó y me refugié en él. Muy cerca de nosotros estaban mis hermanos tomados de las manos con sus hermanas, todos preocupados y tensos, Rosalie se acariciaba el vientre desde hacía rato y ahora Emmett, también hacía movimientos circulares sobre su barriga.

- ¿Estás bien, Rose? –preguntó Alice, de seguro notando lo mismo que yo.

- Sí, el bebé está muy inquieto y me está pateando por todos lados, siempre se pone así cuando estoy nerviosa. –nos explicó intentando sonar relajada, luego se encogió de hombros. – Supongo va a ser tan inquieto como su papá.

- Desde el quinto mes de embarazo, Emmett se esforzaba al máximo para no dejarme dormir. –respondió mi mamá con una pequeña sonrisa, Rose le respondió el gesto. Creo que mi hermano iba a defenderse, pero en ese momento una enfermera salió del quirófano y al vernos caminó hacia nosotros.

- ¿La familia Cullen? –preguntó con voz tranquila, pero igual me tensé porque fuera ella y no Carlisle quien estuviera buscándonos.

- Somos los papás de Anthony. –se me adelantó Edward a hablar.

- La cirugía terminó, los médicos van a hablar con ustedes en unos minutos pero el Dr. Cullen me pidió que les avisara que ha salido bien. –nos dijo sonriendo.

Yo sentí como si las piernas se me hicieran de gelatina y me aferré a Edward para no caer. La sensación de alivio que me recorrió fue indescriptible, las lágrimas se me desbordaron de los ojos y me quedé incapaz de decir nada. Supongo que Edward estaba igual pues tampoco habló.

- ¿Por qué no ha venido él? –preguntó mi mamá a la enfermera, ella todavía se escuchaba preocupada.

- El niño despertó muy inquieto de la anestesia y no quiso dejarlo solo. –nos explicó y me sentí mal por no poder ser yo la que lo consolara.

- Ya veo. Muchas gracias. –dijo mamá y la enfermera asintió y sonrió otra vez antes de volver al quirófano. – Voy a llamar a Charlie. –nos avisó y se alejó un poco sacando su teléfono.

Mi papá me había confesado con pena que no se sentía capaz de estar ahí esperando a que todo terminara, creo que temió que yo me enfadara por eso, pero no lo hice… la verdad si yo hubiera tenido opción… tal vez hubiera preferido lo mismo. Por eso él se quedó cuidando a Elizabeth.

- ¿Creen que tarden mucho en salir? –preguntó Alice.

- Espero que no. –le respondió Jasper.

_Pov Carlisle _

Estábamos en el área de recuperación, apenas afuera del quirófano. Anthony estaba llorando y moviendo los brazos para intentar quitarse la mascarilla con oxígeno que yo le sostenía en el rostro. Así que lo teníamos sujeto entre una enfermera y yo, ella era especialista en niños y lo hacía con delicadeza y precisión, a mí me costaba más trabajo, pero prefería mantenerlo quieto por la fuerza a que se quitara el suero o la sangre que le estaban pasando y tuvieran que volver a picarlo.

- Amor, no llores. –le pidió la enfermera en tono consolador mientras le quitaba las lágrimas del rostro con un pañuelo desechable.

- Tony, papá y mamá están afuera, también la abuelita Esme y tus tíos y tías ¿quieres verlos? –él me miró y parpadeó, dejando de moverse un momento. – Eso es, deja de moverte un poco, así podemos ir con ellos más pronto. –le sonreí y él se quedó quieto.

Yo esperaba que no faltara mucho para salir de ahí, pero todo dependía de qué tan rápido se le terminaran de pasar los efectos de la anestesia y el verlo con ese comportamiento no era muy prometedor, pocos segundos después empezó a sollozar y a retorcerse otra vez.

_Pov Esme _

Entramos todos en la habitación de Tony luego de que una enfermera nos avisara que mi esposo y el niño ya estaban ahí, Carlisle no quiso separársele ni un segundo. Bella y Edward entraron primero y fueron casi corriendo a ponerse uno a cada lado de la cama del niño, los demás nos quedamos atrás para no asustarlo, Carlisle fue y me besó la frente para después envolverme en un abrazo.

- Amor… ¿cómo te sientes? –le preguntó Bella a su bebé acariciándole la mejilla, la verdad yo me asusté al ver que no sólo llevaba un suero, sino una bolsa con sangre que estaba por terminarse.

- Mami… papi. –dijo él y empezó a llorar, aunque por las marcas en su rostro, pude ver que ya lo había hecho antes.

- Está bien, sólo debe dolerle. Adentro estuvo más alterado después de la anestesia, pero ya está mejor. –nos explicó mi esposo.

- ¿Y le quitaron el tumor? –pregunté sintiéndome tonta, pues para eso lo habían metido a quirófano, pero no pude contenerme.

- Lo quitaron todo, había tomado el riñón y un poco más, pero lo removieron satisfactoriamente.

- ¿Por qué la sangre? –preguntó Alice como asustada, Edward y Bella seguían acariciando a su niño como si no prestaran atención a nada más.

- Perdió más de la que esperaban durante la cirugía, pero con ese paquete que le pasen debe ser más que suficiente.

- ¿Todo va bien entonces? –preguntó Emmett.

- Hasta ahora, sí. –dijo mi esposo y sonrió, aunque vi la tensión en sus ojos.

Hasta ese momento no me había puesto a pensar en lo difícil que tuvo que ser para él entrar a esa cirugía… él no sólo había atendido a Bella, sino que ahora también tuvo que ver a Tony en el peor de los momentos. Me giré y lo besé en los labios de pura gratitud y en forma de disculpa, él se estaba llevando la peor parte de todo esto.

**BUENAS! **

**ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO, COMO SIEMPRE TENGO ADELANT0 COMENTARIO Y OS LO ENVIO. AGRADEZCO COMO SIEMPRE A kykio88 POR TODA SU AYUDA. **

**UNBESOOOOO (kk'**

**OSQUIEROOOO (LL' **


	39. Chapter 39

**CAPITULO: 38**

_Narrador externo _

Tan solo había pasado un mes de la cirugía, y las cosas seguían más o menos igual. A Tony después de la cirugía le quedaban 24 semanas de quimioterapia para asegurarse de que no tuviera alguna recaída. El niño lo estaba pasando muy mal, se le había caído prácticamente todo el pelo y se sentía mal todo el rato. Bella como desde el primer momento no se separaba de él, y eso algunas veces le contaba su salud, porque al estar con él se olvidaba de las pastillas o de tanto cargarlo. Edward quería estar junto a su hijo, pero no quería dejar a Liz sola, cuando Esme o su padre podían cuidaban a Liz mientras él se iba con Bella y su hijo.

Mientras, en California, Emmett continuaba asistiendo a la universidad, aunque había cogido unos horarios que le permitieran estar con Rosalie y poder trabajar para llevar dinero a casa. Rose a diferencia se quedaba en casa o salía a dar una vuelta, aunque en pocas ocasiones porque ya estaba de ocho meses y medio, a punto de salir de cuenta. Llamaban todos los días a casa para saber cómo estaba Tony y si le había pasado algo a Bella. Cuando les informaban del niño se entristecían, pero ambos se alegraban de que por lo menos a Bella no le pasara nada grave.

Y en Phoenix las cosas seguían normal, aunque Alice le ocultaba cosas a Jasper, que James había ido a casa y verla y que lo tuvo que echar, que había recibido llamadas de un número privado, que cuando lo cogía la persona colgaba. No quería volver a discutir con su novio por culpa de su ex. Los dos continuaban asistiendo a la universidad, cada uno en su profesión. Por las noches cuando los dos ya estaban en casa, llamaban a la mansión para saber cómo estaba todo, y después a Rose y Emmett para saber cómo iba el embarazo. Ya que les habían dicho que ellos serian los padrinos del bebé.

Por ahora eran fechas navideñas lo que quería decir que se juntarían todos en la mansión. Para Rose con el embarazo tan avanzado no era recomendable que viajara, pero Tony no podía viajar pues estaba muy débil, así que ella decidió venir a Forks. Quedaba poco para que todos llegaran y en la mansión estaban todos en alguna cosa. Edward y Carlisle en el salón jugando con Liz. Mientras Esme y Bella bañaban a Tony porque el medicamento no había conseguido bajarle la fiebre. Mientras su hermana reía jugando él lloraba por no querer bañarse.

_Pov Edward _

Esperaba con muchas ganas que llegaran mis hermanas y cuñados. No los veíamos desde hacía un mes, pero apenas estuvieron con nosotros tres días y se fueron. Pasar estos días de celebración navideña con la familia al completo nos alegraba mucho, pues hacía dos años de las ultimas que pasamos juntos. Apenas estábamos a quince de diciembre todavía quedaban nueve días para noche buena y los estados de ánimo en esta casa no eran de fiesta pero así nos despejaríamos un poco. Escuché un coche llegar y rápidamente me puse en pie con la niña en mis brazos y papá me acompañó hasta la puerta para recibir a quien fuera. La abrimos sin dejar que picaran al timbre y vimos a Emmett con tres maletas.

-¿Dónde vas con tantas maletas, si son tres semanas? – le pregunté a mi hermana sabiendo que la mayoría serían de ella.

-Por si nace el bebe, tengo que estar preparada – dijo con una sonrisa. Mi padre se adelantó para abrazarla fuertemente y después acariciar el vientre. Cuando Emmett consiguió subir las maletas, se acercó a mí para cargar a mi hija.

-¿Y mi hermana y mamá? – preguntó seriamente.

-Con Tony – le contestó mi padre, separándose de mi hermana que vino a abrazarme a mí.

-¿Cómo está? – me preguntó Rosalie mientras me abrazaba tanto como su barriga le permitía.

-Débil y se siente mal la mayor parte del tiempo, pero no podemos hacer nada – dije encogiéndome de hombros y mirándola triste.

-Y tú princesa ¿Has ido al colegio? – le preguntó Emmett. Mi niña negó y él me miró – ¿No tendría que haberlo empezado este año?

-Sí, pero Bella y yo queríamos que lo empezaran juntos, y esperaremos a que Anthony se recupere – dije tranquilamente.

-Vamos al salón que estamos aquí parados – dijo mi padre.

-¿Y qué pasa? A nosotros no nos recibís – gritó Alice desde el Taxi que se acercaba a casa. Cuando el taxi paró ella bajo rápidamente y vino corriendo a saludar. Y Jasper un poco más atrás con las maletas. Como Emmett tenía a la niña bajé para ayudar a mi cuñado, pues mi hermana pequeña no se cortaba a la hora de traer maletas – Déjame coger a mi sobrina – escuché decir a Alice. Me giré y vi que Emmett se la pasó. Él también cogió todas las maletas con ayuda de mi padre y las metió dentro de casa, como Jasper y yo. Cuando estuvimos todos dentro fuimos al salón a sentarnos. Y estuvimos explicándonos como iban las cosas para cada uno. Esme bajó con una sonrisa, y fue directa a abrazar a sus hijos, quienes correspondieron el abrazo rápidamente. Al separarse de ellos abrazó a Alice con cuidado porque tenía a mi hija en brazos, y después a Rosalie también con cuidado por su barriga.

-¿Cómo esta todo arriba? – le pregunté cuando se sentó al lado de mi padre. Todos la miraron esperando con ansias su contestación.

-Bella está intentando dormirlo – nos contestó – hemos conseguido que la fiebre baje un poco y ahora queremos que descanse – dijo con tranquilidad.

-Voy un momento arriba, porque conozco a Bella y sé que es capaz de bajar ella al niño a la habitación – dije levantándome. Todos asintieron como que ellos cuidaban a Liz.

Cuando llegué a arriba, Bella se paseaba por toda la habitación con Tony en brazos. Me acerqué – Deja que lo bajamos a su habitación y lo duermes allí – dije cogiéndolo de sus brazos. Me di cuenta de que estaba agitada y me dio coraje. Se lo repetíamos muchas veces que no hiciera esfuerzos pero no nos escuchaba. Comencé a bajar las escaleras con cuidado y pasé enfrente del salón donde todos se giraron para verme – Ve a saludar cariño, ahora vienes – le dije. Pero no hubiera hecho falta, porque ya estaba hablando solo pues Bella esta en los brazos de sus hermanos.

_Pov Bella _

Cuando llegué al salón no pude evitar ir a abrazar a mis hermanos, los necesitaba mucho.

-Nosotros también te hemos echado de menos – me dijo Jasper envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Mida que badiga tan grande tener la tía Rose (Mira que barriga tan grande tiene la tía Rose) – me llamó atención mi hija. Me separé de mis hermanos y miré a Rose. Liz estaba con la cabeza apoyada en su vientre.

-Sí que esta grande, sí – dije sonriendo. Me acerqué y también saludé a Rosalie y después a Alice - ¿Cómo va todo? – pregunté a Rose mientras yo también acariciaba su vientre y ponía a mi hija en mi regazo.

-Todo bien, cumplo los nueve meses en tres semanas – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Y vosotros? – pregunté mirando a Jasper y Alice.

-Bien, todo tranquilo, con muchas ganas de reunirnos con la familia – me respondió Alice. Vi como algo extraño en esas palabras pero no insistí.

-¿Charlie no se casa al final? – preguntó Rose por la boda de mi padre.

-Dijo que esperaría – Cuando yo se lo pregunté igual dijo que no podía casarse cuando su nieto está enfermo, que esperaría hasta que se recuperara.

-¿Por Tony? – preguntó Emmett mirándome seriamente, yo simplemente asentí. Edward entró en la sala y se sentó a mi lado y dándole un beso en la cabeza a nuestra hija.

-Se ha quedado dormido – dijo con una sonrisa, asentí y le di un beso.

-¿Y vosotros?, ¿Cómo estáis? – preguntó Rosalie mirándonos a los dos.

-Bien – respondí antes de que ninguno lo hiciera. Sabía que ni Carlisle, ni mamá y tampoco Edward eran tontos y que se habían dado cuenta de que los últimos días me había sentido algo cansada, pero era por el esfuerzo de estar cargando todo el día a Tony, hacer las cosas de casa que podía… nada más. Y no veía necesidad de preocupar a los demás por una tontería.

-Sí, nosotros estamos bien dentro de todo esto – les contestó Edward.

-Bueno, y olvidando un poco todo lo que está pasando. ¿Cuñadita, tienes vestido para noche vieja? – me preguntó Alice con una sonrisa.

-No y tampoco lo quiero. Me pondré algo que tenga en el armario. No me apetece una fiesta estando Tony así – dije seriamente.

-No es ir de fiesta es la ultima y primera noche del año y tenemos que estar elegantes todos – me dijo con una sonrisa – Lo que sí podríamos a despejarnos algún lado – dijo haciendo ojitos.

-No voy a ir de fiesta, Alice – le respondí seriamente.

-Tómalo como que necesitas despejarte. Y no fiesta, porque mi hermana embarazada de ocho meses y medio no va a ir a una discoteca – dijo Alice seriamente.

-Igualmente no volvería a una discoteca – dijo Rose poniéndose tensa. Ninguno entendimos porque contestó así excepto mi hermano que la envolvió en sus brazos con mucho cuidado.

-Ey, ese no era el tema. El tema es que aquí Eddy y Bells necesitan salir de estar paredes – dijo Emmett con una sonrisa para liberar la tensión del momento.

-Mirar son las siete, podemos organizar algo y salir los seis, nada de fiestas ni discotecas, ir a tomar algo. Papá y Esme podrían cuidar a los niños. Si no les importa claro – dijo Alice dándose cuenta de que ya le está dando por hecho que ellos querrían. En mi interior rezaba para que dijeran que no podían.

-Claro que nos quedamos con los pequeños – dijo mi madre con una sonrisa.

-Los niños son nuestras responsabilidades – dije, no quería separarme de mi hijo y mucho menos para ir de fiesta.

-Hija, me parece buena idea lo que propone Alice. Tanto tú como Edward necesitan despejarse de la casa y de todo lo que pasa en ella – me intentó convencer mi madre. Le iba a contestar pero escuché el llanto de Tony y me levanté rápidamente, noté que Edward y mamá también me siguieron. Entrando en la habitación el niño se removía en la cama pero no abría los ojos, lo cogí y comencé a acunarlo para que durmiera de nuevo. Tanto mi novio como mi madre se quedaron en la puerta de la habitación mirando, podía ver en su ojos que no estaban de acuerdo con que acunara a mi hijo de pie. Pero no me importaba lo que me dijeran. Cuando mi hijo se calmó lo volví a recostar en la cama y lo acaricié un poco para que sintiera que todavía está allí. Tal vez Alice tenía razón y necesitaba liberarme un poco de todo esto, salir y alejarme por un rato de las preocupaciones que tenía en casa. Me levanté con cuidado de la cama para no despertarlo y fui al salón. Con mi madre y mi novio detrás de mí.

-Alice ¿Todavía está en pie lo de salir? – pregunté con una sonrisa. Mi cuñada sonrió y pegó un salto.

-Claro que sí – dijo abrazándome.

-Pues voy a vestirme con otra cosa – le dije. Estaba en chándal para estar más cómoda en casa.

Cuando acabé de arreglarme un poco, fui a la habitación asegurarme de que mi hijo estaba bien y después me despedí de mi niña y me fui con Edward en el volvo mientras los demás cogieron el mercedes de Carlisle porque no tenían su coche aquí todavía ya que llegaría mañana. Fuimos a un bar en Port Ángeles y nos sentamos en la terraza a tomar algo.

_Pov Rosalie _

Hacía mucho que no teníamos un tiempo para nosotros seis, y creo que nunca habíamos podido disfrutar algo así todos juntos, y me sentía bien por ello. Estuvimos hablando de cosas de la universidad, planes del futuro, mi embarazo. Me sentía rodeada de mis hermanos y de mis cuñados. Quienes nos habían cambiado la vida a todos. Estábamos todos riendo por un comentario que había hecho Emmett, cuando lo vi. Cada músculo de mi cuerpo se tensó, me quedé mirándolo fijamente cómo hablaba con otro hombre, mi vientre se tensó igual que yo, y en ese momento reviví todo lo que paso años atrás.

Flash Back 

_-No, deja que yo me encargue de todo – dijo, me empujó y me tiró al suelo, al caer sentí el golpe no sólo contra mi espalda, sino más fuerte en la cabeza, al instante un dolor punzante se instaló ahí. Me sacó la falda… como pude intenté soltarme y le di una parada en sus partes. Él me miro furioso, y me dio una cachetada girándome la cara y partiéndome el labio – No te portes mal, rubia. _

_-Déjame… - dije llorando. Entonces la sentí, ya estaba dentro de mí, abriéndose paso de la peor forma que pudiera existir, desgarrándome por dentro, haciendo añicos cualquier rastro de dignidad que me quedara, estaba a su merced, débil e indefensa. _

_-Disfrútalo, pequeña… - dijo mientras me lamia todo el cuello y jadeaba con su aliento asqueroso junto a mi oído. _

Fin del flash Back 

-Ángel, Rose, ¡Rosalie! – escuché a Emmett llamándome desesperado. Intenté enfocar mi vista cuando me di cuenta de que me había puesto a llorar.

-Rose – vi a mi hermana delante de mi muy seria - ¿Estás bien? – me preguntó, pero las palabras no salieron de mi boca, me quedé allí parada, viendo como el desgraciado que me arruinó la vida estaba allí hablando como si nada. Por un momento mi mirada se detuvo en la de Emmett que me veía con preocupación. No estoy muy segura de qué vio en mí pero rápidamente miró para todos lados y después a mí de nuevo.

-Amor, ¿Dónde? – me preguntó, había entendido todo, mi reacción. Como auto-reflejo voltee en dirección al desgraciado, y Emmett hizo lo mismo. Sin decir nada se levantó y caminó hacia él.

-Emmett, ¿Qué haces? – preguntó Jasper.

-¿Dónde vas? – insistió Edward

-¡Emmett! – le llamó Bella. Pero mi novio para ese momento había pegado su primer puñetazo a ese desgraciado. Mi hermano y Jasper se levantaron rápidamente para detenerlo pera no podían.

-Oye ¿Qué te pasa? – le gritó el imbécil tocándose el rostro donde acababa de ser golpeado.

-¿Qué me pasa?, ¿Qué me pasa? Que eres un desgraciado, un miserable, un poco hombre. Te aprovechas de las mujeres inofensivas – dijo y le soltó otro puñetazo que lo hizo tambalearse - ¿Por qué no me pegas a mí como lo hiciste con ella? – le preguntó, y en ese momento tuve la mirada de mi hermano, Jasper y Bella sobre mí. Alice lo sabía pero notaba que estaba sorprendida. Yo por mi parte estaba paralizada, no podía moverme.

-¿Le pegaste a mi hermana? – preguntó Edward colocándose al lado de Emmett.

-No sé quien es tu hermana… - le dijo el desgraciado con desesperación, tenía sangre saliéndole del labio y de seguro que se le iba a poner morado un ojo, estaba bastante herido. Mi hermano me señaló con cuidado. Para ese momento mis piernas eran gelatina y mi hermana y Bella eran quienes me mantenían en pie – Ya la recuerdo… la rubia… tienes una hermana muy dura… pero placentera… - dijo con una sonrisa malévola, como si disfrutara otra vez el momento en que lo hizo, parecía que lo estaba reviviendo y me causó náuseas saber que ese momento estaba grabado en su memoria tanto como en la mía. En menos de un segundo Emmett le pegó tal puñetazo de nuevo que quedó tirado en el suelo, inconsciente.

-Ni te atrevas a mirarla… - dijo con furia. Y continuó pegándole. Edward había parado de la impresión y tanto él como Jasper intentaron separar a mi novio del ese miserable, pero Emmett tenía mucha fuerza y ellos dos no podían solos. Unos de los camareros ayudó a los dos a separar a Emmett.

-Emmett, calma tío. Ya ha tenido su merecido para… lo vas a matar – le dijo Edward.

-Es lo que se merece – gritó haciendo fuerza para darle otro golpe. Quería acercarme a él y decirle que parara, que viniera conmigo, que lo necesitaba a mi lado. Pero estaba totalmente bloqueada, paralizada. Sentía a mi hermana y Bella acariciándome para que el bebe y yo nos relajáramos, lentamente me ayudaron a sentarme y se quedaron ahí a mi lado.

-Shh, Rose, tranquila – me susurró Bella. Pero Emmett también lo escucho.

-Soltadme – les dijo a los chicos. Ellos parecieron dudosos, pero lo dejaron solo. El vino corriendo y me abrazó.

-Tranquila, todo está bien. No te preocupes. No llores Ángel – murmuró en mi oído.

-Me quiero ir – susurré con voz entrecortada por las lágrimas.

-Voy a pagar y nos vamos – dijo Jasper levantándose corriendo. Estaban todos a mí alrededor sentados en el suelo. Emmett me levantó con cuidado, Alice cogió mis cosas y fuimos caminando a los coches.

-Rose, tienes que tranquilizarte por el bebé – dijo Bella acariciando mi espalda.

-Vámonos ya – dijo Emmett. Me ayudo a entrar en el coche. El viaje fue en silencio, yo continuaba sollozando y Emmett me abrazaba con ternura.

Cuando llegamos a casa, me fui directa a mi habitación, al baño, necesitaba ducharme y borrar los recuerdos que habían venido a mi mente hace unos momentos. Cuando salí de la ducha Emmett me esperaba en la cama. Dormimos los dos abrazados. Supe que todos abrían preguntado cosas, y Emmett habría contestado sus dudas, porque yo no tendría fuerzas para hablar de eso de nuevo.

_Pov Edward _

Ayer me había quedado impresionado con todo lo que pasó, cómo reaccionó Rose cuando vio a ese chico y cómo Emmett casi lo mata. Los niños dormían tranquilos en sus camas y toda la familia estaba en la cocina desayunada, cuando acabé para ir a buscar a Bella. Iba bajando la escalera cuando escuché a Bella toser y me apresuré, cuando estuve abajo la vi con una canasta con ropa limpia, la llevaba cargada e intentaba respirar normalmente, sin dudarlo se la quité de las manos y la puse en el suelo.

- Debí pensar eso antes. –me dijo sonriendo un poco, pero en sus ojos supe que se estaba preparando para la tempestad, no sería la primera vez en los últimos días que hablábamos de esto.

- Ni siquiera debiste tomarla, cualquiera puede traer la ropa limpia, Bella. –la regañé.

- Claro, cualquiera menos yo. –replicó frunciendo el seño.

- Te estás esforzando demasiado. Te encargas de todos los cuidados de Tony, cuando él se duerme te vas con Liz, te encargas de la casa, de absolutamente todo lo que se te pueda ocurrir.

- No es cierto. Y no levantes el tono de voz. –me ordenó, yo ni siquiera me di cuenta de que le había hablado diferente de lo normal. – Tú y mi mamá hacen casi todo, sin tomar en cuenta de que tu papá es el que aporta dinero a la casa ¿qué quieres que haga? ¿Qué me quede nada más mirando, sentada como una niña?

- Quiero que vivas, que estés sana ¿eso es mucho pedirte? –esta vez sí me di cuenta de que estaba casi gritando, al igual que ella.

- Viva pero inútil en una burbuja de cristal, no Edward. Haré todo lo que pueda, traeré la ropa, bañaré a mis niños, te haré la cena, todo lo que esté en mis manos.

- ¡Pero es que no puedes! –grité abiertamente y me pasé ambas manos por el cabello, desesperado.

- Tú no eres mi padre, ni eres mi médico… así que no te metas en lo que no te importa. –me dijo tomando del piso la canasta.

- ¡Deja eso! –le ordené y se la quité. – Soy el padre de tus hijos y soy el hombre que te ama ¿eso no cuenta nada? ¿Eso no significa nada para ti? –le pregunté sintiendo como si no fuera nada más que una presencia sin importancia en su vida. – Además… no me digas que le haces mucho caso a tu padre o al mío.

- Nunca cuestiones lo que significas para mí. –me respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas y la respiración agitada.

- Bella... –murmuré dejando otra vez la ropa en el suelo y sintiéndome mal por ponerla así.

- Voy a salir, necesito tiempo para pensar. –me dijo secándose el rostro y luego dio media vuelta.

- ¿A dónde vas? –le pregunté sin moverme para detenerla, eso sólo empeoraría las cosas.

- A donde no haya nadie que me haga sentir una inútil, Edward. –su voz fue dura y no volteó a verme antes de marcharse.

Pensé en seguirla, pero no, en verdad que sólo pelearíamos más. Cuando ella era tan terca en querer hacer cosas y yo en que no las hiciera, la historia se repetía. Desde hacía años siempre peleábamos por exactamente lo mismo y terminábamos por hablar y arreglar las cosas… pero ahora sería mejor dejarla ir a calmarse, aunque eso no evitó que me quedara muerto de la preocupación.

_Pov Esme _

- ¿Crees que sea seguro bajar? –le pregunté a Carlisle. Desde hacía buen rato que todos escuchamos parte de la discusión entre Edward y Bella, pero nadie quiso interrumpir, eran sus asuntos.

- Parece que se calmaron. –dijo él sentado en la cocina.

Después de darnos cuenta de lo que sucedió entre su hijo y mi hija, el resto de los chicos fue a investigar un poco y acabamos reunidos todos donde mismo, conversando y tratando de pasar el rato mientras sus hermanos resolvían el problema. Desde hacía buen rato que escuchamos los últimos gritos, aunque no estaba segura de si sólo bajaron el volumen de la pelea o ya estaban contentos.

- Ya me cansé de estar esperando. –dijo Emmett poniéndose de pie y Jasper lo siguió, ambos aunque entendían la posición de Edward y la apoyaban, no estuvieron de acuerdo con que le gritara así a Bella.

Carlisle y yo fuimos detrás de ellos y al final también nos siguieron Rosalie y Alice. Cuando llegamos a la parte baja de la casa estaba Edward ahí, sentado con la cabeza entre las manos y sin rastros de mi hija por ningún lado. También vi en el suelo la dichosa canasta con ropa que causó todo.

- ¿Y mi hermana? –preguntó Jasper y Edward levantó la mirada, al parecer nunca nos escuchó llegar.

- No sé. –Suspiró – Probablemente haya ido al bosque a olvidarse de que existo. –contestó con amargura.

- No debiste gritarle así. –lo regañó Alice sentándose a su lado, mejor que se lo haya dicho ella a uno de mis hijos.

- Un día se va a poner mal por no cuidarse. –contestó él visiblemente frustrado.

- Todos tenemos miedo de eso. –le dije sentándome a su otro lado y tomándole la mano. – Pero ya sabes cómo es.

- Peleando no me gano nada con ella, ahora no va a querer verme por días… nos dijimos cosas… que no debimos. –habló en tono triste.

- Sí, todos pudimos escucharlos. –se burló Emmett, pero por su expresión me di cuenta de que no estaba alegre.

Dejamos pasar las horas, y la preocupación en todos se hacía mayor al ver que Bella no aparecía por casa, teníamos a los niños viendo unas películas tranquilos los dos, habían desayunado e incluso comido ya, pues eran las siete de la tarde. Mi hija llevaba demasiadas horas desaparecida y me moría de miedo y preocupación.

– Voy a ir a buscarla, no es bueno que ande sola en el bosque ¿sigue yendo al mismo lugar de siempre cuando odia a todos? –preguntó Emmett.

- Sí, sigue yendo ahí. –Edward sonrió un poco recordando cómo alejarse así era una costumbre que Bella no abandonaba.

- No me tardo. –aclaró Emmett y vi a Rosalie tomarle la mano.

- Voy contigo. –le dijo con una sonrisa.

- Claro que no. Con esa panza gigante no vas a ningún lado. –la regañó con poco, Rosalie lo golpeó.

- Otro comentario de esos sobre mi vientre y vas a dormir en el sillón los próximos tres años. Y voy contigo, soy perfectamente capaz de caminar unos metros. –le aclaró viéndolo con fiereza, a todos nos costó trabajo no reírnos.

- Pero… -trató de replicar.

- Nada. Mi bebé y yo vamos contigo.

- ¿Tu bebé? Más bien será nuestro bebé. Porque hasta donde recuerdo, no lo hiciste tú sola ¿verdad? –tomados de la mano salieron por la puerta, aún discutiendo en broma.

- Nunca cambian. –dijo Alice sonriendo. – Ya Edward, todo va a estar bien.

- Eso espero –suspiró y le besé la frente, esperando que esa pequeña discusión no tuviera mayores consecuencias.

_Pov Bella _

Salí de ahí para no dejar que me hiriera más, ni hacerlo yo con él. Sabía en el fondo que él lo hacía para cuidarme, pero a veces se sobrepasaba esa forma de tratarme... y necesitaba tiempo para sólo respirar, como ahora. Caminé adentrándome en el bosque con pasos lentos y con cuidado de no caerme, nada más dejando las lágrimas huir y mi respiración tomar el aire húmedo. Cuando me sentía así desde pequeña siempre iba al mismo lugar, me daba tranquilidad y bienestar. No sé cuánto tiempo estuve caminando hasta llegar al lugar, pero cuando por fin lo hice me senté en el suelo y me quedé pensando. Dejando pasar el tiempo, relajada y tranquila, sin nadie que me dijera lo que era bueno o malo para mí, pensando en todo lo de Tony y que todavía me quedaban tres meses más de quimioterapia.

- ¡Ey tú! ¿Qué crees que haces? –escuché la voz de Emmett a mis espaldas y me asustó. Lo último que esperaba escuchar en ese rincón apartado en el bosque debajo de la llovizna era a otra persona. Me giré para mirar y los vi a él y a Rose. Caminaban tranquilos hacia mí pero él iba con el seño fruncido. Estaba enojado.

- ¿Qué pasa? –les pregunté caminando hacia ellos hasta que nos encontramos a medio camino.

- Pues que tienes horas perdida. Estábamos preocupados. No deberías estar aquí sola en medio de la nada. –me regañó mi hermano.

- Necesito estar sola – aclaré empezando a molestarme, ahora ni siquiera me dejaban caminar por el bosque que siempre fue mi hogar.

- ¡Pero te tardaste demasiado! ¿Y si algo te ocurre aquí? –me reclamó.

- ¡Emmett! –lo reprendió Rose. – Ya viste que Bella está bien, no hay necesidad de armar un escándalo.

Emmett iba a replicar algo, pero en ese momento a todos nos distrajo la lluvia, que en dos segundos pasó de ser una ligera llovizna a una tormenta torrencial, antes de que pudiéramos reaccionar ya estábamos empapados.

- ¡Vámonos! –nos gritó Emmett y nos tomó a las dos de la mano.

Los tres caminamos hacia el auto que estaba a varios metros de distancia, supuse que lo lógico era correr, pero mi hermano nos llevó caminando. Tal vez por consideración a mi corazón o al vientre de Rose, que era demasiado grande para intentar moverse rápido. Cuando llegamos al vehículo, la tormenta estaba tan fuerte que apenas podíamos ver unos pasos delante de nosotros, a lo lejos se escuchaban los relámpagos… me asusté porque en medio del bosque no es el mejor lugar para estar en medio de una tormenta con rayos. Emmett abrió la puerta de atrás del auto y Rose y yo subimos, él entró en el asiento del piloto.

_Pov Emmett _

Después de todo lo que nos preocupamos por Bella, la estúpida tormenta tiente que venir a poner las cosas más difíciles. Yo ni siquiera quería dejar que mi hermana saliera sola así, pero se empeñó en irse. Tampoco deseaba que Rose me acompañara a buscarla, pero se empeñó en venir. Me daba miedo que Rosalie anduviera haciendo este tipo de cosas, su embarazo ya estaba de término, en cualquier momento podría tener al bebé… eso dijo Carlisle, pues además de estar en tiempo, también tenía esas contracciones que no duelen y nos informaron que a estas alturas de la gestación son como un aviso de que el parto está próximo.

Así que contra todo lo que desee, aquí estaba, con mi hermana y mi novia en medio de una tormenta. Cuando subieron al asiento trasero, yo lo hice al del conductor y encendí el auto, o eso intenté porque no funcionó. En lugar de prender, sólo se escuchó un "clic", regresé la llave y pensé en si había hecho algo mal, pero no se me ocurrió nada. Volví a intentarlo con más cuidado, otra vez sin resultados.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Bella acercándose a mí.

- No enciende. –le dije y volví a tratar una y otra vez… hasta que me rendí. – Hay que llamar a casa para que alguien venga, esto no se ve bien.

- No hay señal en esta zona. –me dijo Bella.

- Hay que intentarlo. –le repliqué.

- Ya lo intenté. No hay señal. –escuché la voz tensa de Rose y voltee a verlas a ambas. - ¿Qué hacemos? –vi su expresión de miedo y noté una de sus manos acariciando la parte superior de su vientre.

- ¿Estás bien? –la cuestioné y ella asintió. – Pues… hay que esperar. –les dije y vi la duda en sus ojos.

En ese momento se vio una luz blanca y pasajera, un relámpago, al siguiente segundo se escuchó el trueno, ensordecedor… mucho más cerca de lo que nos hubiera gustado. Eso fue un excelente recordatorio, quedarse dentro de algo metálico en medio del bosque cuando hay rayos… no es una buena idea.

- Hay un refugio entre las rocas muy cerca de aquí. Creo que será más seguro. –sugirió Bella.

Ella era la que mejor conocía esa zona. En parte porque Rose y yo llevábamos ya mucho de no vivir en Forks, y además porque a mi hermana le gustaba refugiarse ahí cuando quería estar sola. Por un momento medité si esa sería la mejor opción, miré a Rosalie a los ojos y vi su mirada plagada de pánico, pero asintió.

- ¿Tú puedes guiarnos? –le pregunté a Bella.

- Sí. Hay que ir tomados de las manos. –contestó llena de seguridad, eso me tranquilizó bastante.

- Rose, tú vas entre nosotros dos ¿está bien? –le pregunté y ella asintió.

Pensé que el lugar en medio era el más seguro y por eso se lo dejé ahí, porque con el embarazo tan avanzado me daba miedo que algo le sucediera. Bella salió de auto y nosotros dos la seguimos, íbamos tomados de la mano y caminamos lentamente pues la cortina de agua no nos permitía ver más allá de medio metro de distancia.

_Pov Rosalie _

El agua estaba helada, sentí que las manos me temblaban, pero eso no era lo peor. Tampoco iba muy segura de que estuviéramos haciendo lo correcto al avanzar así por el bosque en busca de un refugio, pero creo que era nuestra única opción. Así avanzamos con cuidado cada paso, Bella iba guiándonos, a veces se resbalaba un poco, pero nunca se cayó. Yo me esforcé mucho en no perder el equilibrio, era muy difícil moverme en esos terrenos y con una barriga tan grande que no me permitía verme ni los pies.

Además estaba preocupada por el bebé. Se sentía perfectamente dentro de mi vientre, sus movimientos estaban algo más agitados de lo normal, pero eso era probablemente porque yo estaba asustada, al igual que las contracciones sin dolor, también se intensificaron.

- ¡Casi llegamos! –gritó Bella y yo sentí alivio.

Muy tonta, quise decirle a Emmett las buenas noticias y descuidé mis pasos por verlo, pero no logré a hablar cuando sentí que pisé donde no debía y me resbalé. Emmett intentó detenerme la caída y Bella se detuvo y se acercó de inmediato, pero yo ya estaba en el suelo. Caí sentada y la verdad me dolió bastante. En la cintura sentí como si algo se me partiera en dos y un calambre extraño me recorrió ambas piernas.

- ¿Estás bien? –me preguntó Emmett acunando mi rostro con ambas manos, Bella también se arrodilló a mi lado.

- Estoy bien, hay que seguir. –les dije y me ayudaron a ponerme de pie.

Fue difícil por el terreno, al gua y mi vientre, pero lo consiguieron y continuamos avanzando. Mientras volví a tratar de concentrarme en caminar sentí las consecuencias de la caída. Al principio pude dar pasos como si nada, pero luego apareció una de esas contracciones que no causaban dolor… y me dolió. Fue algo así como un cólico menstrual fuerte, mucho más fuerte que uno normal. Me recorrió el vientre, la cintura y ambas piernas. Duró un poco y se pasó. Pensé que quizás fue un evento aislado y traté de tranquilizarme, pero cuando lo volví a sentir me asusté mucho ¿y si había sufrido daños con la caída?

Antes de poder seguir angustiándome vi como una cueva muy cerca, un refugio entre las rocas como nos había prometido Bella. No pude calcularle bien el tamaño porque el agua aún caía fiera y no me dejaba ver lejos. Pero agradecí que pronto pudiera sentarme y descansar. Medio metro después sentí un movimiento del bebé y al instante un líquido tibio recorrió mis piernas. Ya estaba empapada, por lo que no hizo mucha diferencia, de hecho, sólo lo noté porque el agua estaba helada y esto, no.

Ahí recordé la vez que a Bella se le rompió la fuente… cómo después de eso sucedió el parto, lo relacioné con las contracciones y el dolor… pero no. No tenía razones para estar asustada. Según mi papá alguna vez nos dijo, el parto de Bella fue algo fuera de lo normal, por lo general una mujer con su primer bebé se tarda horas… dijo que podían ser más de doce horas con contracciones antes de que naciera el bebé. Así que no tendría razones para entrar en pánico, mi parto debería ser normal, como el de tantos millones de mujeres en la historia. Dentro de poco la tormenta pasaría Y Emmett me llevaría de regreso al auto, luego papá vendría a recogernos e iríamos a un hospital… sí, eso tenía que creer para no morirme del miedo en ese preciso instante.

_Pov Bella _

Entramos en el refugio y fue un alivio. Tenía mucho frío y sabía que no iba a mejorar eso pronto, pero por lo menos ya estábamos a salvo de los relámpagos y el agua. Era un sitio pequeño y lleno de tierra, pero resultaba mejor que la intemperie o en el auto. Fui directa a sentarme en el suelo y vi que Rose y Emmett hicieron lo mismo, él la ayudó y luego la abrazó para mantenerla en calor, supuse.

- Ahora sólo hay que esperar. –les dije tan tranquila como pude.

- ¿Están bien? –preguntó mi hermano y pude adivinar la tensión en sus ojos. Asentí y le sonreí para darle confianza, pero los ojos de Rosalie demostraron duda.

- Creo que he roto aguas – habló y vi que sus manos temblaban, no sé si por el frío o los nervios.

- ¿Cómo? –preguntó mi hermano asustado, yo me levanté y fui a sentarme frente a ella, que tenía las piernas extendidas cubiertas hasta la rodilla por el vestido ligero que llevaba, el cual obviamente estaba empapado al igual que su chaqueta.

- Después de la caída. –contestó.

- ¿Tienes dolor? –le pregunté recordando como a mí me iniciaron las contracciones justo después de que saliera el líquido tibio.

- Sí. –ella habló en un susurro y yo me sentí palidecer. – Pero no pasa nada, estas cosas pueden tomar horas… el bebé se está moviendo bien y… espero que pronto pase la tormenta. –al final intentó sonreír y yo asentí para darle confianza, claro, si las cosas iban bien ella tenía razón y para cuando mi sobrino naciera ya estaríamos en el hospital.

- Tal vez pueda regresar caminando y traer ayuda. –dijo Emmett apresurado e impulsivo como siempre.

- No. No me dejes. –le rogó ella tomándolo de la mano.

- No puedes salir así, suponiendo que no te alcance un rayo, te perderías. –le dije para disuadirlo, aunque supuse que con la petición de Rosalie sería suficiente.

- ¿Y si viene antes? ¿Y si…? –trató de hablar Emmett pero su angustia era tal que no lo logró.

- Emmett. Tranquilízate. Si estás así no vas a ser de ayuda. Todo va a salir bien. Para cuando ese bebé llegue ya vamos a estar en el hospital. –lo calmé, pues vi en el rostro de Rosalie la preocupación y en su respiración noté que tenía dolor.

- ¿Y si no es así? –respondió mi hermano con los ojos cristalinos.

- Rose y el bebé son fuertes. –intenté tranquilizarlo aunque ni yo me creía semejante intento, la verdad, también tenía mucho miedo.

_Pov Emmett _

No sé cuánto estúpido tiempo había pasado, pero estoy seguro de que fueron horas. Cuando llegamos al dichoso refugio era de día aún y ahora teníamos mucho con el cielo totalmente negro. Y la lluvia estaba igual o peor que antes, se escuchaban los rayos inclementes y el viento azotando en una dirección y otra, tanto, que ahora estaríamos secos si un rato atrás no hubiera hecho que el agua nos alcanzara aquí adentro. Ahora la cueva era aun lugar lodoso y horrible, por fuera parecía un agujero negro, no teníamos ni forma de vernos bien los unos a los otros, casi todo lo tenía que estar adivinando.

Me pregunté si alguien en casa ya habría pensado que estábamos en problemas y habrían mandado ayuda. Porque en verdad, la crisis era cada vez mayor. Bella estaba sentada sobre sus rodillas con la cabeza de Rosalie en las piernas y le sostenía ambas manos para darle apoyo, porque era lo único que podía hacer.

Rose estaba acostada, una tenue capa de sudor cubría su frente y a cada rato la escuchaba quejarse. Según lo que habíamos aprendido en ejercicios para el parto, no era bueno que estuviera gritando porque eso le robaba oxígeno y energía que necesitaba, así que ella lo soportaba casi en completo silencio. Cada contracción era más fuerte y venía más pronto, de hecho, ya casi no tenía descanso. Todas nuestras esperanzas de que llegáramos al hospital para que naciera el bebé fueron en vano.

- Puedo verlo… -murmuré de repente. Estaba situado entre las piernas de Rosalie, con mi chaqueta medio húmeda en los brazos, listo para recibir al bebé y cubrirlo, hacía mucho frío. Y cuando ella tuvo una nueva contracción, pude ver su cabeza asomarse. Me asusté más que antes, dándome cuenta de que en realidad no tenía idea de qué hacer, nada, en lo absoluto.

- Rose, lo estás haciendo bien, ayúdalo a salir. –le habló Bella animándola.

- No puedo…-murmuró agotada, pero no dejo de hacer fuerza.

- Tú puedes, Rose, ya casi está aquí. –le dije y vi que en realidad ya no tenía fuerzas.

Se tomó un descanso para respirar, dejó de empujar al bebé y suspiró, estaba llorando, tenía miedo igual que yo, pero para ella debía ser peor, mucho peor. No se me ocurrió qué más hacer y le acaricié un poco la barriga, me pareció sin sentido, pero no pude evitarlo, necesitaba consolarla.

- Rose, no te rindas. Es sólo un poco más. –le dijo Bella. – Tienes que conocer a tu bebé.

Rosalie tomó aire y volvió a empujar, esta vez vi la pequeña cabeza asomarse y después salir por completo, el bebé estaba un poco morado y eso me preocupó. Me acerqué más y le puse una mano para sostenerlo, después, poco a poco, mientras se escuchó el grito de dolor de Rose, fue saliendo todo el cuerpo, hasta que lo tuve en mis brazos cubierto por la chamarra.

- ¿Está bien? –preguntó Rose sin aliento cuando supo que estaba afuera.

Yo lo acomodé y lo miré, por un momento me quedé como tonto, esperando porque llorara porque sinceramente no se veía bien. - ¡Emmett! ¿Está bien mi bebe? –preguntó.

- Niña, es una niña. –le contesté con incredulidad, pero todavía paralizado.

Ahí la tenía, a mi pequeña bebé, morada, flácida, con los ojos cerrados. No supe si estaba viva. Me acomodé como pude y la acaricié, comencé a quitarle la sangre con la misma chamarra. Le limpié el cuerpo y el rostro…

**BUENAS! **

**TENGO QUE DECIR, QUE ME VOY DE VACACIONES Y ESTARE UNOS DÍAS Y NO SE SI PODRE A ACTULIZAR. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE ESTE CAPITULO Y ME COMENTEIS MUCHO COMO SIEMPRE. TAMBIEN QUIERO AGRADECER A kykio88 POR TODA SU AYUDA EN ESTE CAPITULO Y EN TODOS LOS DEMÁS. **

**COMO HE DICHO ME VOY DE VACACIONES ASÍ QUE COMO NO PODRE MANDAR LOS MENSAJES CON EL ADELANTO OS LO DEJO A CONTINUACIÓN. ESPERO QUE TAMBIEN OS GUSTE. **

**ADELANTO. **

Ya habíamos avanzado más de la mitad del camino cuando me sentí incapaz de seguirles el paso. El recorrido lo hicimos más rápido que la última vez y me fue agotando poco a poco. Además, aunque lo estuve ignorando un rato, el estar mojada y con frío tantas horas, me pareció que hicieron estragos pues me sentía un poco mal… como resfriada.

Pensé en seguir esforzándome en caminar, pero recordé lo que Carlisle me dijo, si yo me ponía de verdad mal, no iba a ayudar a Rose y a su bebé, así que luego de unos pasos más, cuando me maree y sentía el corazón latirme tan rápido que bien pudo haberse salido de mi pecho, puse una mano en el hombro de Carlisle y otra en el de Jasper.

- No puedo caminar más. –les dije algo sofocada.

- Tendremos que detenernos… -murmuró Carlisle no muy convencido, pude escuchar los pasos de los demás atrás, estaban a pocos metros de nosotros.

- Yo puedo cargarla. –dijo mi hermano y se agachó delante de mí para que subiera a su espalda, como lo hiciera muchas veces en la niñez.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó Carlisle.

- Claro. Sube, Bella. –me ordenó y lo hice, le rodee la cintura con las piernas y me abracé de su cuello tratando de no lastimarlo.

**UNBESOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(kk'**

**OSQUIEROOOOO (LL'**


	40. Chapter 40

**CAPITULO: 39 **

_Pov Emmett_

Y como un milagro empezó a tomar pequeñas bocanadas de aire y a moverse.

- Mi bebé… -murmuró Rosalie desconsolada, temiendo lo mismo que yo.

- Calma Rose, los míos no lloraron de inmediato. –nos tranquilizó Bella, bueno, al menos eso intentó.

Yo despegué un poco la vista de mi niña y miré a mi hermana, quien tenía en los ojos dibujado el mismo desconcierto. No se me ocurrió más que hacer que seguir frotando a la bebé. Lo hice con cuidado de no lastimarla y pronto empezó a llorar. El sonido estridente llenó la cueva, pero sinceramente… fue lo mejor que hubiera escuchado en la vida.

- Está bien, Rose ¿la escuchas? –le pregunté a mi novia buscando sus ojos mientras envolvía a vuestra hija con la chamarra.

- Está bien. Está bien… -repetía ella aliviada.

- Emmett, amárrale y córtale el cordón. –me dijo Bella y lo hice como habíamos acordado.

No era que me gustara, pero tuvimos que improvisar. Yo me había quitado una agujeta del zapato y ahora la usé para hacerle un nudo al cordón umbilical y poder cortarlo, después lo hice con una navaja de bolsillo. En cuanto estuvo terminado… volví a entrar en pánico. La niña seguía llorando y se movía mucho, además de que se estaba poniendo rosa, ya no morada, o por lo menos eso me pareció en aquella oscuridad. Pero el trozo del cordón que quedó en Rose soltó un chorro de sangre que no esperé.

- Rose. –le dije y me acerqué para darle a la niña.

Se la pasé con cuidado y ella la recibió para acunarla contra su pecho, yo regresé a mi lugar original para ver qué haría. Ahora tenía un pequeño charco de sangre y todavía no dejaba de salir, tanto del cordón como directamente del interior de Rose. Temí que simplemente se desangrara ahí frente a mis ojos por algún error estúpido de mi parte. Me quité la camisa e hice presión alrededor del cordón como para evitar que siguiera sangrando por ahí y me quedé quieto, viendo como la prenda también se llenaba de sangre.

- Es preciosa. –murmuró Rose antes de que una exclamación de dolor se colara de sus labios.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté.

- Tengo más contracciones. –dijo sin poder creerlo.

- ¿Cómo es posible? –le pregunté.

- Debe ser la placenta. –aclaró Bella, aunque por su expresión pude ver que no estaba muy segura. – Revisa, Emmett. –me ordenó porque yo me quedé mirando como idiota.

Bajé la mirada y quité la camisa, el cordón ya no sangraba. Acerqué mi mano a la entrada del cuerpo de Rose y toqué con cuidado, ahí pude sentir algo más. La escuché quejarse y a la bebé llorar, sentí la presión de la mirada de Bella y lentamente fue saliendo algo como una bolsa ensangrentada. Mi hermana tuvo razón, era la placenta. Cuando estuvo casi toda fuera la jalé para quitarla totalmente y luego la boté por ahí. Vi que Rosalie ya no tenía dolor porque volvió a respirar tranquila, pero el sangrado continuó.

_Pov Carlisle _

Todos estábamos asustados. Primero, la inquietud de que Bella no regresara pronto de su paseo, que para mi opinión no se fue en muy buenas condiciones. Después que con la tormenta no volvieron ella, Rose y Emmett, y ahora que Jasper Edward y yo salimos a buscarlos… encontramos el auto solo al final del camino. No sabíamos qué pudo haberles pasado en medio del bosque con esta tormenta, no era seguro estar ahí para nadie, mucho menos para alguien enfermo del corazón y para una mujer embarazada.

Edward nos dijo de un refugio que Bella le enseñó alguna vez, una cueva donde quizás estuvieran todos resguardados y eso estábamos buscando. Íbamos con linternas que apenas iluminaban un poco entre la cortina de agua, cubiertos con impermeables encima de las chamarras y aún así estábamos algo mojados. Mi hijo caminaba al frente por ser el guía y eventualmente todos gritábamos los nombres de aquellos a quienes estábamos buscando, pero hasta ahora nunca obtuvimos respuesta.

- ¡Ya estamos cerca! –nos dijo Edward y vi la sombra de la cueva que decía, me di cuenta de que la tormenta estaba bajando un poco. - ¡Bella! ¡Bella! –le gritó y se apresuró más. A pesar de haber discutido antes de que él se fuera, estaba muy angustiado por Bella, y necesitaba tocarla y que ella le dijera que estaba bien, que todo se había solucionado y que ya no estaban peleados.

- ¡Edward! –nos llegó la voz amortiguada de ella y sentí alivio.

Todos corrimos para terminar la distancia entre nuestra posición y donde ella nos llamó. Al entrar juntos en la cueva mi hijo la abrazó por un segundo antes de separarla y tomarla por los hombros para verla bien.

- ¿Estás bien? –le preguntó.

- ¿Rosalie y Emmett están contigo? –agregué preocupado.

- Aquí estamos, Carlisle date prisa. –me dijo la voz de Emmett y voltee mi linterna hacia el fondo de la cueva.

- Yo estoy bien, pero la bebé… -escuché decir a Bella y me tomó un segundo procesar sus palabras.

Primero pensé en su hija y no le encontré sentido porque los gemelos se quedaron en casa, pero después escuché un llanto y lo entendí. Lo único que me hizo no soltar la linterna de la impresión fue la inmensa necesidad de saber si mi hija y mi nieta estaban bien ¿Cómo pudo ser? ¿Por qué exactamente cuando Rosalie estaba en estas circunstancias? Corrí hacia ellos. Rose se encontraba sentada en el fondo de la cueva con un bulto abrazado, y Emmett abrazándola a ella. Noté la sangre en su vestido y cómo era una chamarra también ensangrentada lo que cubría a la niña. Me arrodillé frente a ella cuando estuve lo suficientemente cerca.

- ¿Hace cuánto que nació? –les pregunté mientras iba desenvolviendo a la bebé para verla y le pasaba la linterna a Emmett, él la recibió y nos alumbró.

- Como una hora. –respondió Rosalie y me la extendió un poco en los brazos.

Yo la analicé. Habían cortado el cordón y lo amarraron con una agujeta, creo que fue lo único que pudieron hacer pero eso significaba peligro de infección para la niña. Estaba llorando y de repente se calló y dejó de respirar unos segundos, luego, volvió a llorar. Estaba rosada y se movía, lo cual era bueno, pero al tocarla sentí su piel más fría de lo que debiera, eso no era nada bueno.

- ¿Cómo estás tú? ¿Salió la placenta? ¿Has sangrado mucho? –pregunté mientras dejaba por la paz a la niña y ella la acercó a su pecho de nuevo, luego me empecé a quitar el impermeable, necesitaba darle mi chamarra a Rosalie para que se cubrieran ella y la bebé, así estarían a mejor temperatura.

- Yo estoy bien, la placenta salió poco después que ella. Y el sangrado… no sé. –explicó nerviosa.

- A mí me pareció mucho, sangró ella, el cordón… de hecho sigue sangrando, no es tanto pero… -las palabras desesperadas de Emmett me asustaron aún más.

- Jasper, dame tu suéter. –le dije sin mirarlo. – Tenemos que llegar a un hospital lo antes posible. Aquí no tengo nada para trabajar, si estás sangrando mucho o la bebé tiene problemas para respirar, no hay nada para ayudarlas. Así que tenemos que irnos.

- Llueve un poco menos. –me dijo Jasper mientras me pasaba su suéter, yo envolví a la niña con él y se la pasé a Rose de nuevo, ella ya se había puesto mi chamarra, así acunó a la bebé, ahora más protegida. Encima, les puse mi impermeable. Miré a los demás y vi que mi hijo le había pasado su chaqueta e impermeable a Bella. No sabía si habían arreglado sus problemas, pero en este momento había cosas que me interesaban más.

- ¿Puedes caminar? –le pregunté a Rosalie, pensando en si eso empeoraría el sangrado, en si alguien podría cargarla hasta el auto, no, con esa lluvia y por ese terreno, era imposible.

- Puedo caminar. –dijo ella muy convencida.

- Yo puedo cargarlas. –dijo Emmett frunciendo el seño.

- No, es muy peligroso, si ella dice que puede, entonces está bien. –le dije con toda la autoridad que pude. – Ahora, Bella, Jasper y yo iremos adelante. Edward va a ir de un lado de Rose y tú del otro, entre los dos la ayudan. –los miré a cada uno y todos asintieron. – Vamos a ir a buen paso, pero sin correr, porque ni Bella ni Rosalie deben esforzarse. Rose, sí como traes cargada a la bebé ¿puedes sentirla moverse? –le pregunté temiendo que bajo la lluvia no fuéramos capaces de escucharla llorar para saber que continuaba bien.

- Sí puedo. –me confirmó.

- Pues vámonos ya. –me puse de pie y Emmett y Edward ayudaron a Rose a hacer lo mismo.

- Papá ¿y si deja de moverse? –me preguntó y yo en realidad no quería responder a eso con la verdad.

- Me dices y vemos si nos detenemos para verla o avanzamos más rápido. –le di la instrucción porque la realidad la habría asustado demasiado.

Su bebé se había enfriado muy rápido y mucho y eso le estaba causando problemas para respirar, si simplemente dejaba de hacerlo… habría que detenerse a tratar de obligarla, pero yo no era experto en esa área ni tenía instrumentos, así que en realidad no habría mucho que hacer. Pero no le iba a decir eso a mi hija.

Comenzamos a caminar con las linternas y salimos a la lluvia otra vez, pero antes le eché una ojeada a Rosalie, estaba cubierta en sangre. Bien podían ser en parte restos del sangrado normal del parto… pero no podía estar seguro. Eso me asustó más. Cuando estuve al lado de Bella le hablé para prevenirla, lo último que necesitaba en ese instante era que ella se pusiera mal también.

- Si te agitas o algo, nos dices. Es mejor detenernos y que los demás continúen a que algo te suceda y tengamos otra emergencia ¿de acuerdo?

- Lo prometo. –dijo ella con total seriedad, yo le sonreí, Bella más que nadie entendía la situación en la que se encontraba Rosalie.

_Pov Rosalie _

Caminamos entre la lluvia por un rato que se me hizo eterno. Me sentí débil por el esfuerzo del parto y la lluvia aún dificultaba las cosas aunque ya no era la tormenta de antes, y lo que dificultaba más las cosas era la oscuridad, que a pesar de las linternas era casi total. Llevaba a mi bebé en los brazos, por lo menos estaba resguardada y cálida, más que antes. La sentía moverse y luego quedarse quieta, pero cuando estaba a punto de decirle a mi papá, comenzaba a estar activa otra vez.

Por ella era por quien temía. Yo me encontraba bien, claro sentía algo de dolor y sabía que estaba sangrando aún, pero eran cosas sin importancia. Ella estaba en peligro, mi niña que recién llegó al mundo estaba ya luchando una batalla por sobrevivir. Y todo era mi culpa. Si bien no podría asegurarlo hasta que se lo preguntara a mi padre, estaba casi segura de que la caída tuvo mucho que ver con que ella naciera justamente hoy.

- ¿Falta mucho? –le preguntó Emmett a mi hermano, ellos iban uno a cada lado mío ayudándome a dar cada paso.

- Ya llevamos más de la mitad del camino. –respondió él. - ¿Cómo está la bebé?

- Se mueve menos. –contesté con sinceridad y pánico, pues aunque no quisiera reconocerlo, era muy consciente de que así era.

_Pov Bella_

Ya habíamos avanzado más de la mitad del camino cuando me sentí incapaz de seguirles el paso. El recorrido lo hicimos más rápido que la última vez y me fue agotando poco a poco. Además, aunque lo estuve ignorando un rato, el estar mojada y con frío tantas horas, me pareció que hicieron estragos pues me sentía un poco mal… como resfriada.

Pensé en seguir esforzándome en caminar, pero recordé lo que Carlisle me dijo, si yo me ponía de verdad mal, no iba a ayudar a Rose y a su bebé, así que luego de unos pasos más, cuando me maree y sentía el corazón latirme tan rápido que bien pudo haberse salido de mi pecho, puse una mano en el hombro de Carlisle y otra en el de Jasper.

- No puedo caminar más. –les dije algo sofocada.

- Tendremos que detenernos… -murmuró Carlisle no muy convencido, pude escuchar los pasos de los demás atrás, estaban a pocos metros de nosotros.

- Yo puedo cargarla. –dijo mi hermano y se agachó delante de mí para que subiera a su espalda, como lo hiciera muchas veces en la niñez.

- ¿Estás seguro? –le preguntó Carlisle.

- Claro. Sube, Bella. –me ordenó y lo hice, le rodee la cintura con las piernas y me abracé de su cuello tratando de no lastimarlo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –escuché la voz preocupada de Edward detrás de mí.

- Bella está cansada, nada más. Hay que seguir. –le avisó Jasper y comenzó a caminar. Pensé que a lo mejor toda la familia había escuchado mi discusión con Edward. En estos momentos no era lo que más me importaba, pues cuando lo había visto aparecer todo el enfado hacía el se fue, lo necesitaba a mi lado.

Por un segundo mis ojos se toparon con los de mi novio y vi la preocupación de su mirada, lo único que hice fue sonreírle para que estuviera tranquilo, yo estaría bien, él sólo tenía que preocuparse por su hermana.

Conforme fuimos avanzando sentí a Jasper cansarse, sus pasos eran más cortos y trabajosos, pero yo sabía que nunca se rendiría. Desafortunadamente mi corazón no se calmó como esperé lo hiciera y siguió acelerado, así como mi respiración algo difícil. Pero así seguimos hasta llegar a donde estaban los autos. Carlisle sacó las llaves y lo abrió.

- Jasper, ve con Bella adelante. –Nos dijo y él rodeó el auto todavía cargándome, después se metió y me subí en sus piernas.- Emmett y Rose, vamos atrás. Tú maneja, hijo. –le dijo a Edward y le pasó las llaves. Cuando estuvimos todos dentro, mi novio encendió el motor y arrancó entre las gotas de agua que oscilaban entre lluvia normal y llovizna, por fin. – Enciendan la calefacción al máximo. –dijo Carlisle y Jasper lo hizo. – Rose ¿cómo está la bebé?

- Está mal… -dijo ella llorando, yo voltee hacia atrás y me maree, pero supe que era normal porque todavía sentía la respiración agitada.

_Pov Carlisle _

- Está mal… -me respondió Rosalie llorando cuando pregunté por la bebé. La descubrió un poco y la vi. En verdad estaba mal. Se estaba poniendo algo morada, ya no lloraba y buscaba bocanadas de aire a ritmos desiguales.

- Pásasela a Bella, adelante debe estar ya más cálido el ambiente. –le dije y vi el dolor en sus ojos cuando le pedí que la soltara, pero pronto se la entregó a Bella y ella la acunó contra su pecho muy cerca de la salida de aire caliente. - ¿Tú cómo estás? –le dije a mi hija.

- Yo estoy bien, papá, pero ella… mi bebé… -sin poder decir más se refugió en Emmett, quien la recibió y le besó el cabello.

- Bella también me preocupa. –anunció Jasper y casi pude jurar que sentí el auto desestabilizarse por un segundo.

- ¿Qué tienes? –le preguntó mi hijo a su novia.

- Sólo estoy un poco agitada, nada importante. –dijo con la respiración entrecortada, pero después tosió un poco. Perfecto. Otra emergencia.

- Edward, conduce con cuidado, pero lo más rápido que puedas. –le indiqué a mi hijo y después saqué el teléfono, al ver que ya tenía señal llamé al hospital para pedir que tuvieran todo listo, una cama para Bella, por si era necesaria, un quirófano para Rosalie por si estaba sangrando mucho y una incubadora en cuidados intensivos neonatales para la bebé.

En esas circunstancias me pareció que tuvimos suerte cuando llegamos al hospital y Rose seguía bien, al igual que Bella, que apenas estaba agitada ya… además la bebé aún respiraba, con algo de trabajos, pero ya se encargarían de atenderla.

- Bella, dale la bebé a Emmett. –le dije y ella se la pasó con cuidado. En ese momento Edward detuvo el auto en la entrada de urgencias. – Vamos, Emmett. Bajen a Bella y Rose con cuidado y que las pasen a una camilla y avísenle a Esme. –les dije, la última parte fue para Edward y Jasper.

Emmett y yo entramos casi corriendo por la sala de urgencias y ahí vi esperando al pediatra que atendió a los bebés de Bella cuando nacieron, de inmediato pasamos a mi nieta a una incubadora que tenía lista para recibirla en un cubículo especial.

- ¿Qué pasó? –me preguntó el pediatra mientras Emmett la colocaba en el lugar cálido.

- Quedaron atrapados en la tormenta y nació en un refugio frío. Hicieron lo que pudieron pero ella se enfrió, cada vez le cuesta más respirar. –le expliqué lo más esencial y lo vi revisarla.

- Aún no veo necesidad de intubarla. –me dijo mientras le colocaba una mascarilla con bolsa y la apretaba, obligando a que entrara aire en sus pulmones. – Pero tengo que estudiarla bien y ponerle antibióticos, ya debe estar infectada. Me la llevo arriba. –avisó y junto con una enfermera se llevaron la incubadora. Emmett hizo ademán de seguirlos.

- No Emmett, déjalo trabajar. Ya nos avisará. –le dije intentando sonar calmado.

- ¡No puedes ir tú por lo menos! –me pidió alterado.

- No. Esa no es mi área, ahí no soy de utilidad. Además me preocupan Bella y Rose.

Nos miramos a los ojos unos segundos y él finalmente asintió, entonces, fuimos a buscar a las dos chicas. Las encontramos a cada una en una camilla, ya tenían bata puesta, Bella además traía mascarilla con oxígeno y Rosalie, un suero. Emmett se fue directo con Rose, vi que Jasper estaba en el teléfono y Edward tenía a Bella tomada de la mano. Ahí no estuve seguro de qué hacer… deseaba estar con ambas, quería abrazar a mi hija, pero Bella me necesitaba más, pues era mi paciente, así que al final decidí ir con ella primero.

_Pov Esme _

Alice y yo estábamos muertas de la preocupación. Me prometí a mí misma que si dentro de media hora no teníamos noticias, llamaría a Charlie y entregaría el asunto en manos de la policía. Si bien ya casi no llovía, la tormenta fue la peor que hubiese visto en muchos años y casi toda la familia estaba afuera, primero Bella, luego Rose y Emmett y ahora también el resto de los chicos. A estas horas de la noche era casi seguro que algo les hubiera sucedido. De repente sonó el teléfono y lo contesté antes de que terminara el primer timbrazo, pues ya lo tenía en las manos. Alice, sentada a mi lado en la sala me miró con esperanza.

- ¿Hola? –pregunté deseando escuchar una voz conocida que me dijera que todo estaba bien.

- Mamá, soy yo. –la voz de Jasper me alivió un poco, pero no se escuchaba calmado.

- ¿Qué pasó, hijo? –pedí que me contara y le tomé de la mano a Alice sonriéndole un poco para que supiera que eran ellos, luego lo pensé mejor y junté nuestras cabezas para que ambas escucháramos lo que Jasper tenía que decir.

- Los encontramos. –aclaró y suspiré. – Pero no están bien. Rosalie tuvo a la bebé en una cueva y la niña casi no puede respirar, y ella dicen que está sangrando… y Bella se ha puesto mal… -habló cada vez más rápido y el alivio inicial que sentí, se desvaneció.

- ¿En dónde están? –le pregunté casi paralizada, a mi lado sentí que Alice derramaba lágrimas.

- En el hospital, vamos llegando. Vi que se llevaron a la bebé en una cuna o algo así. A Rosalie le pusieron un suero y la van a revisar y Carlisle está con Bella. –mi hijo dejó escapar un suspiro pesado.

- Jasper, Alice y yo vamos para allá. –le avisé.

- ¿Pueden traer ropa? Todos estamos empapados y Rose y Emmett llenos de sangre. –me dijo y sentí náuseas de pensar en lo que tuvo que atravesar la pobre chica.

- Claro, hijo, te vemos allá. –terminé la llamada y me quedé recapacitando un segundo, a mi lado Alice estaba igual o más nerviosa. Sin pensarlo, la abracé. – Todo va a salir bien. –le murmuré y besé su mejilla antes de separarme. – Hay que ver qué hacemos, por los niños.

- Hay que llevarlos, por favor, no quiero quedarme aquí esperando toda la noche… no creo que haya problema por Tony… si lo abrigamos bien… -me rogó sabiendo que sólo podíamos llevar con nosotros a los gemelos o que una de las dos se quedara con ellos y yo tenía que estar en el hospital…

- Ayúdame a guardar en una maleta pequeña ropa para los demás y luego los llevamos cargados al auto seguro que ni se van a despertar. No creo que Anthony se asuste… ¿crees que se asuste por ir al hospital? –le pregunté dudando.

- Si es así podemos decirle que sólo vamos de visita. Por favor, Esme… -volvió a suplicarme y me di cuenta de que no podría dejarla ahí sola con los niños.

- Vamos. –le sonreí. – Hay que darnos prisa – subimos rápido a las habitaciones de todos para buscar algo de ropa para cada uno de ellos. Después bajamos a la habitación de los niños, yo cargué a Anthony con mucho cuidado y abrigándolo bien, pues no podíamos dejar que ahora le pasara cualquier cosa, y Alice cargó a Elizabeth, con cuidado de no despertarla, le puso su chaqueta y con una mochila y nuestros bolsos bajamos al garaje a coger el volvo de Edward. Pues Emmett se había llevado el Jeep que le habían traído hoy y Carlisle el Mercedes para ir a buscarlos. Acomodamos a ambos niños en la parte de atrás y nosotras nos sentamos adelante, Alice era quien conducía, lo hacía con bastante rapidez y cuidado.

_Pov Rosalie _

- Voy a tener que meterte al quirófano. –me dijo el ginecólogo que me revisó. A mi lado Emmett me apretó más la mano que sostenía. – tienes un desgarro que es lo que está sangrando y eso podría repararlo aquí…. Pero quiero revisar bien tu matriz, no quiero infecciones.

- Quiero ir a ver a mi bebé. –le dije deseando posponer la cosa del quirófano.

- No va a tomar mucho tiempo. Dices que hace años te hicieron un legrado, esto es igual de rápido. –en cuanto mencionó el legrado me tensé aún más sin evitar pensar en qué sería peor… mi bebé muerto que no llegué a conocer… o perder a mi niña que ya pude abrazar. Y también me volvió a traer recuerdos del día anterior en la terraza.

- Rose, tienes que hacerlo. –me pidió Emmett. – No te pongas en riesgo tú, la bebé te necesita, yo te necesito. –me rogó viéndome a los ojos y noté que los suyos estaban cristalinos como los míos, finalmente… cedí.

- Está bien. –hablé en voz baja y Emmett me besó la frente.

- Voy a preparar todo para que te pasen. –me dijo el médico y salió, en ese momento entró mi papá.

- ¿Te van a pasar al quirófano? –me preguntó y asentí.

- ¿Sabes algo de la bebé? –le preguntó Emmett y mi papá negó con la cabeza. - ¿Cómo está Bella?

- Está mejor, ya no le cuesta tanto respirar, pero temo que se haya resfriado y no quiero que se complique, estoy pensando en internarla un día o tenerla con suero y oxígeno en casa. –nos explicó y vi que Emmett se relajó un poco.

Me sentí feliz porque Bella estaba bien y más tranquila porque el enorme peso que llevaba mi novio sobre los hombros se había aligerado un poco, pero todavía estaba aterrada ante la idea de que mi niña no lo lograra… de que por culpa de mi estúpida caída que ocasionó su nacimiento, como ya me aclaró el ginecólogo, ella muriera.

_Pov Edward _

Había pasado una de las tardes más angustiosas de toda mi vida, tener la duda de cómo estaba Bella. Y en el momento que empezó la tormenta todo empeoró. Me alegraba de tenerla ahora cogida de mis manos y a mi lado.

-Bella… yo… - quería pedirle perdón por haberle gritado, pero ella me puso un dedo en la boca silenciándome.

-No tienes porque pedir perdón. Tienes razón, me he estado esforzando mucho, pero no puedo evitarlo, me siento inútil con todo lo que está pasando. Anthony está mal y no puedo hacer nada para aliviarle el sufrimiento a mi hijo, Liz también está mal psicológicamente, las pesadillas no le hacen bien y que yo no esté con ella no ayuda. Mi madre y tú os ocupáis de casi todo, y tu padre trae el dinero. Me siento una inútil – me dijo con los ojos cristalinos, y pequeñas lagrimas se derramaban alrededor de la mascarilla.

-No eres una inútil. Y nadie te impide que cuides de tu hijo, estés atenta de Liz incluso de que hagas alguna tarea. Solo te pedimos que no te esfuerces innecesariamente – le dije sonriendo.

-Bella, te daré el alta en unas horas, pero en casa te pondré la mascarilla y suero. Te resfriaste y no quiero que la cosa se complique – dijo papá viniendo a nuestro lado.

-¿Cómo están Rose y la niña? – pregunté mirando seriamente a mi padre.

-A Rose la pasarán ahora a quirófano para mirar el sangrado y de la niña no sabemos nada todavía – dijo tranquilamente.

-Mamá y Alice ya vienen para aquí con algo de ropa para todos – dijo Jasper entrando en la sala donde nos encontrábamos.

-¿Y los niños? – preguntó Bella incorporándose. Ella no quería ni que los niños la vieran mal ni que entraran en el hospital si no era estrictamente necesario.

-No lo sé – nos contestó Jasper. Nos quedamos en silencio todos allí. Emmett apareció por la puerta y se acercó para ver cómo estaba Bella.

-¿Cómo estas enana? – le pregunto dándole un beso. El pelo de Bella estaba mojado, aunque al menos era la única que ahora tenía las ropas secas.

-Bien – dijo sin darle importancia - ¿Rose?

-En quirófano, mientras sale vengo a ver que mi hermanita está bien – dijo con una sonrisa. Sabía que Emmett se sentía culpable por todo. Su hija con dificultades para respirar, su novia sangrando y su hermana mal. Había tenido una gran carga todo el rato.

-Quiero que estés con ella y la niña – dijo Bella con una sonrisa. Nos quedamos todos callados cuando vimos aparecer a mi hermana y Esme con los niños en brazo. Bella se tensó al instante.

-¿Por qué están aquí los niños? – pregunté seriamente a su madre.

-De verdad piensas, que está mi hija en el hospital, mi nieta a nacido bajo la lluvia y Rose está sangrando y yo me voy a quedar en casa – dijo Esme mirándose seriamente a su hija – Están dormidos no se van a dar cuenta -¿Cómo estás? – preguntó acercándose para darle un beso.

-Estoy bien, mamá – dijo Bella sonriendo.

-¿Y Rose y la niña? – preguntó Alice abrazada a Jasper mirando a mi padre y Emmett.

-Rose en quirófano y de la niña no sabemos nada – contestó Emmett.

-¿Tú estás bien hijo? – preguntó Esme acercándose a Emmett. En ese momento todos nos dimos cuenta de que nos habíamos preocupado por Bella y Rosalie y a Emmett no le habíamos preguntado en ningún momento como estaba él.

-Estoy bien, mamá no te preocupes – le dijo sonriendo. Todos nos cambiamos y nos pusimos ropas secas, esperamos un rato y trajeron a mi hermana. Al rato papá le dio el alta a Bella y nos fuimos a casa mientras Emmett, Rose y Alice que insistió en quedarse con ellos en el hospital.

Cuando llegamos a casa Jasper y Esme dejaron a los niños de vuelta en sus camas ya que no se habían despertado en todo el camino, entre papá y yo llevamos a Bella a nuestra habitación, yo la acomode mientras mi padre iba a por las cosas que necesitaba. Se lo puso y antes de irse dijo:

-Bella, en el suero puse un calmante, necesitas descansar, y es lo mejor – y se fue, en poco minutos mi niña cerraba los ojos, me acerque a su oído y le susurre.

-Te amo – y se quedo dormida completamente. Y yo allí con ella cogido de la mano, no quería separarme de ella después de la tarde que habíamos vivido.

_Pov Rosalie _

Las cosas aún estaban muy difíciles y yo apenas podía limitarme a mirar. Por fortuna lo de Bella no fue nada y se marchó a casa ayer, aunque papá la iba a tener en cama un día. Y yo estoy bien… la cosa en el quirófano fue rápida y sencilla, y menos de 24 horas después ya me dieron de alta. Pero mi bebé… dicen que ya su vida no corre peligro, no por el momento. Sus pulmones reaccionaron bien y al parecer no hubo más daño, pero la quieren aquí dos días más para observarla y ponerle antibióticos.

Ella está dormida ahora en la incubadora, me gustaría tanto poder tenerla entre mis brazos. Desde la primera vez que la sentí fue como si ese fuera su lugar en el mundo… encajamos perfectamente juntas y ahora me hace falta tenerla aquí.

- Es preciosa, es igual a ti. –me susurró Emmett en el oído mientras me abrazaba.

- Tienes que estar ciego. Es idéntica a su papá. –le contesté.

- Entonces tienes que decirme quién es ése para ir y partirle la cara… -me bromeó y le di un golpe con el codo. Él se rió. – Sí, lo sé. También se parece a mí.

Recargué en él mi peso no deseando moverme nunca de ahí, que jamás se pasara la hora de visita y tuviéramos que dejar sola a nuestra bebé. Estábamos tan preocupados porque mi hija saliera del hospital que no habíamos hablado ni de cómo se iba a llamar, aunque si antes me quedaba alguna duda ahora lo tenía claro.

-Cariño, ya sé cómo vamos a llamarla – dije con una sonrisa mirando al cristal. Emmett me giró para que le viera a los ojos – Creo que se lo merece – dije con una sonrisa pues sabía que el entendería a quien me refería.

-Sí, además se pondrá muy contenta – dijo besándome.

La hora de visita acabó y nos fuimos a casa, el día de hoy en la casa era algo estresante, Bella estaba de reposo todavía en su habitación y papá había tenido que aplicarle quimio hoy a Tony y ella estaba de mal humor por no haber podido estar con él.

_Pov Esme _

Carlisle estaba en la habitación especial que adecuó para las quimios de Anthony, justamente ahora se la estaba pasando y Edward estaba ahí a su lado. Yo me encontraba con Bella, ella estaba con cama con la mascarilla de oxígeno y la ansiedad destilando en cada poro.

- Mamá, ya es suficiente, estoy bien. –me dijo sentándose, en su semblante pude ver que se mareó, yo me levanté de la silla donde estaba y me senté a su lado en la cama, tomándole las manos antes de que se quitara la mascarilla.

- Bella, no debes levantarte, estás débil. –le rogué, ella negó con la cabeza.

- Le están dando la quimio ahora, tengo que estar con Tony. –me exigió soltando sus manos, yo volví a tomárselas con una mano y la otra la puse sobre su hombro e hice algo de presión para que se acostara.

- Vamos a hablar un minuto. –le pedí.

- Pero mi bebé… él me necesita. –pude ver que su respiración se había acelerado y las lágrimas estaban a punto de desbordarse de sus ojos.

- Por eso quiero que hablemos, porque Anthony te necesita y mucho, al igual que Liz. –le dije tan calmada como pude, pensando en qué palabras decirle.

- Mamá, soy una adulta y puedo decidir, tengo que estar con él. –volvió a insistir y suspiré.

- Sólo escúchame. –le ordené y la vi a los ojos sin moverme por un largo momento, hasta que asintió. – Eres una adulta capaz de decidir. Tienes dos hijos. Estás enferma del corazón. Anthony está enfermo. Esas son cosas que ambas sabemos ¿verdad? ¿O te dije alguna mentira?

- Es verdad. –contestó en voz baja.

- Ahora piensa, cuando tú eras pequeña y estabas enferma ¿me necesitaste? –le pregunté sabiendo la respuesta.

- Siempre, no sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti. –contestó.

- Entonces, piénsalo… Anthony te necesita ahora por su quimio, y la siguiente semana y la siguiente a esa y una vez que esto termine, te va a seguir necesitando. ¿Quieres estar aquí para él?

- Sabes que sí, pero no me va a pasar nada. –me dijo ahora llorando abiertamente, y sentí cómo mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas por igual, aunque fuera una adulta… para mí siempre sería mi pequeña Bella.

- Eso no lo sabemos. Lo mejor que puedes hacer por él y por Liz es cuidarte, para que tengan una mamá toda su vida. Pero como te lo he dicho, eres una adulta capaz de decidir. –le dije esperando que entendiera la importancia de la situación, estar bien ella para cuidarlos mejor, alargar su vida todo lo posible para que sus hijos tengan una mamá.

- ¿Sólo por hoy? –me preguntó y asentí. – Está bien, me quedo aquí. –suspiró y le sonreí antes de darle un beso en la mejilla. – Gracias, mamá. –habló un poco más relajada y me recosté a su lado para pasar el tiempo juntas.

…

Hoy podría llevarme a mi niña del hospital, los médicos me habían asegurado que estaba bien y ahora ya sana y podría llevármela conmigo. No había sitio suficiente dentro de mí para demostrad lo feliz de que sentía en estos momentos. Tenía a mi niña en mis brazos y podía acunarla y abrazarla todo el tiempo que quisiera. Todavía no le habíamos dicho a nadie como íbamos a llamarla y nos regañaban por tener a la niña sin nombre. Y aparte de todo se morían todos por cargarla y hacerle tonterías, aunque nos habían dicho que los bebes recién nacidos no veían nada hasta pasado un tiempo, pero la que más ganas tenía de conocer a su prima era Liz que brincaba de alegría porque había nacido, aunque no entendía porque yo ya no tenía la barriga tan gorda. Emmett y yo íbamos en el Jeep camino a la mansión. Con unas ganas inmensas de presentar ante toda la familia a mi pequeña hija. Bella me había dicho que había llamado a Charlie para que también la viera, Emmett por supuesto que no lo sabía, pues de ser así no me hubiera dejado ir a casa, pero todos menos mi novio y Jasper pensábamos que Charlie tenía derecho a conocer a su nieta, aunque llegaría cuando Bella lo llamara para decirle que ya estábamos allí, para no arriesgarnos a que Jasper llamara diciendo que estaba allí. Me parecía algo demasiado lioso, pero mi novio se negaba a tener nada con su padre y era capaz de cualquier cosa. Llegamos a la mansión y aparcamos fuera, me ayudó a bajar con cuidado ya que llevaba a la pequeña en brazos y caminamos juntos hasta la puerta principal. Fuimos directos al salón y allí estaban todos, incluso los niños, cada uno con uno de sus padres.

-Ya tenemos aquí a la pequeña… - Empezó diciendo mi hermana pero que quedó callada al no tener nombre – Esto es horrible, como es posible que la niña tenga tres días y todavía no tenga nombre.

-Sí lo tiene – dijo Emmett abrazándonos a las dos. Todos nos miraron dudosos y ambos lo único que pudimos hacer fue sonreír a Bella – Se llama Isabella Lilian Swan Cullen – dijimos los dos a la vez. Isabella por Bella, tanto Emmett como yo la admirábamos mucho y aparte había estado con nosotros en el parto, el momento más importante. Y Lilian porque era el segundo nombre de mi madre, como el mío y el de mi hermana.

-Gracias – dijo Bella sonriendo. Los dos negamos restándole importancia.

-Dejad que coja a mi nieta – dijo Esme con una sonrisa acercándose para cogerla. No quería separarme de mi hija, pero sabía que Esme quería cogerla.

-Mira Liz, Tony vuestra primita – dijo Bella acercándose a Esme para que los niños la vieran.

-Que pequeña – dijo Liz sonriendo.

-Ahora sí, pero después se pondrá igual de grande que tú – le dije cogiéndola en mis brazos.

-Salgo un momento ahora vengo – dijo Bella levantándose, seguramente para llamar a Charlie.

-¿Qué os a dicho el médico? – pregunto papá, que era el ahora quien tenía en brazos a mi hija.

-Que todo está bien, y que ya no hay ningún problema – dije con una sonrisa. Bella volvió a entrar y se sentó en el mismo lugar.

-¿Os volveréis a ir? O os quedareis un tiempo más – preguntó Bella con una sonrisa.

-Nos iremos, Emmett estaba en la universidad todavía y no voy a dejar que falte más de lo que ya lo hace – le contesté sonriendo. Emmett me había tenido en todo momento abrazada. Estuvimos un rato allí todos en calma hasta que sonó la puerta. Emmett y Jasper fruncieron en ceño, pues eran los únicos que no sabían que Charlie venía a ver a mi hija. Papá se levanto abrir y después entró con Charlie y Sue.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó mi novio poniéndose en serio.

-Viene a ver a su nieta – dije levantándome para acercarme a él.

-¿Qué? – se levanto el también – Lo has llamado tú – dijo seriamente.

-No le ha llamado Bella, pero con mi permiso – dije seriamente.

-El no tiene por qué estar aquí – me dijo seriamente.

-Si tiene porque es el abuelo de nuestra hija – le conteste – Toma Charlie cógela – le dije ofreciéndola.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, HE CONSEGUIDO INTERNET AQUÍ DONDE ESTOY DE VACACIONES Y VOY A PODER DEJAROS EL CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE A TODAS, GRACIAS POR LOS COMENTARIOS, SON LAS MEJORES. SIEMPRE. **

**AGRADECER COMO SIEMPRE A kykio88 POR TODA SU AYUDA SIEMPRE QUE LA NECESITO. Y A CONTINUACIÓN OS DEJO UN PEQUEÑO ADELANTO PORQUE NO VOY A PODER ENVIERLO POR PRIVADO. **

_- Perfecto, yo voy con ella y tú lárgate con la zorra con la que te estés acostando._

_Rose salió de la habitación y me quedé un segundo inmóvil, perplejo por sus palabras. Nunca antes peleamos así ni la creí capaz de decirme tantas cosas, aunque quizás tenía razón… pero yo estaba muy enfurecido para razonar nada y simplemente me marché. Salí del departamento y me subí al auto._

_Conduje sin saber a dónde iba, sin dirigirme a ningún lado en especial, sólo acelerando para olvidarme de la discusión. Varias veces se me pasó por la cabeza el regresar y pedirle una disculpa, pero no lo hice… lo más probable era que con el carácter que teníamos ambos, acabáramos por herirnos más con palabras y no deseaba eso._

_De repente, de la nada sentí unas luces fuertes y escuché un claxon pero no alcancé a reaccionar cuando sentí el impacto… tampoco pude distinguir de dónde vino cuando todo se volvió negro._

**OSQUIEROOOOOOOOO (LLL'**


	41. Chapter 41

**CAPITULO: 40 **

SEIS MESES DESPUÉS 

_Pov Edward _

Habían pasado seis meses desde las fiestas navideñas, y después de todo las cosas parecían que iban mejorando. Bella había conseguido llevar bien todo lo de Tony y no habíamos tenido ningún problema grave. Sí cosas leves como cuando mi hermana tuvo a mi sobrina en el bosque, pero nada más allá de eso. Por otro lado Esme seguía quedándose en casa para ayudarnos con todo, en algunos momentos me parecía mal que no trabajara por nuestra culpa, pero ella insistía en que cuidar de sus nietos y su hija era lo más importante. Y yo agradecía mucho su ayuda. Papá continuaba trabajado, aunque con horarios diferentes, más flexibles, para poder ayudarnos con Tony, ya que en algunas ocasiones no sabíamos cómo actuar. Bella y yo habíamos aprendido a poder repartirnos con los niños para que Liz no se sintiera mal, aunque a Bella le costaba más que a mí, pues se negaba a separarse tan solo un minutos de nuestro hijo, es de reconocer que también teníamos momentos los cuatro juntos, cuando Tony se sentía un poco mejor y pese a todo nos lo pasábamos bien. Y sobre mi niño, tengo que decir que mi padre y el médico que le atendía cuando íbamos al hospital nos han informado de que el niño ya estaba totalmente recuperado y ya no hacía falta aplicarle más quimio, una noticia que nos llenó de felicidad absoluta tanto a mí como a Bella y toda la familia, a la que Esme no había podido evitar llamar minutos después de saberlo. Quedaba poco para las vacaciones de verano y por el momento no sabíamos si nuestros hermanos vendrían, todavía tenían un mes para decidirlo.

-¿Edward? – me sacó papá de mis pensamientos.

-¿Me decías algo? – pregunté, pues no había estado atento a nada de lo que me había dicho.

-¿Que si Bella y tú piensan volver a la universidad el próximo año? – preguntó. Habíamos estado todo el curso sin asistir por cuidar de Tony y ahora que el estaba mejor podríamos volver y los niños comenzar la guardería, así Esme podría volver a trabajar si quería.

-Sí, si todo sigue bien, en septiembre queremos volver, que va vamos un año atrasados – le respondí. Estaba sentado en uno de los sillones de la biblioteca y mi padre había entrado hace un rato para mirar un libro, ambos habíamos estado en silencio hasta hace unos momentos.

-Papá, ¿Cómo fue la última revisión que le hiciste a Bella? – pregunté, esas revisiones era Bella la que nos las explicaba, pues al ser mayor de edad, mi padre no podía decir nada con la confidencia de médico-paciente.

-Edward… sabes que… - comenzó a decirme.

-Solo dime si nos mintió – le pedí. Bella nos había dicho que por el momento estaba todo bien, pero que no debía esforzase más de lo necesario, palabras que le habíamos dicho todos ya.

-No Edward, no mintió. Yo le dije esas mismas palabras, aunque tal vez no contó todo. Pero no te preocupes – dijo mi padre con una sonrisa y saliendo de la biblioteca con un libro en la mano.

Yo también salí de la biblioteca y subí a la habitación de juguetes donde Bella estaba sentada en el suelo con los niños, los tres se reían. Por un momento no me interesaba nada más, las tres personas más importantes para mí, estaban sentados en esa habitación los tres riéndose.

_Pov Alice _

Me sentía feliz, mi sobrino se había recuperado del cáncer, ahora solo quedaba que se recuperara de la quimio que le habían dado por todos estos meses. Por lo que nos habían dicho Bella también había estado bien todo este tiempo y mi hermana Rosalie nos había asegurado que la pequeña se encontraba perfectamente.

-Hola amor – sentí unos brazos rodearme pero sabía que no era Jasper.

-Suéltame James, te he dicho que no soy tu amor, que me dejes tranquila – le dije separándome de él.

-Se que te mueres por mi – dijo acercándose más.

-Te equivocas, lo nuestro acabó hace mucho, y ahora estoy bien y no te quiero en mi vida. Déjame en paz – dije caminando para el coche donde seguramente me esperaba Jasper.

-Volverás a mí, pequeña, volverás – dijo en alto para que lo escuchara. Que James se comportara así se había convertido en algo que pasaba a diario. Me sentía mal por ocultárselo a Jasper, pero sabía cómo se pondría por esto y no quería pelear con él. Llegué al estacionamiento y vi a Jasper esperándome apoyado en su moto.

-Mi vida – me saludó cuando ya estuve frente a él. Nos besamos y me pasó el casco. Llegamos rápido a la casa y entramos tranquilamente en nuestro pequeño apartamento y me fui directa a la cocina para hacer algo para comer.

-¿Qué haremos este verano? – preguntó entrando en la cocina.

-Creo que estaría bien en familia, ya que ahora Tony está bien y la pequeña ya ha nacido podemos estar todos – dije sonriendo.

-Me gusta cómo suena la idea, pero tú cómo sabes que tu hermana y Emmett irán este año a Forks – dijo sentándose.

-No lo sé, pero creo que es lo más lógico – dije con una sonrisa – Tenemos derecho a disfrutar de nuestra sobrina – continúe.

-De los gemelos solo disfrutamos un año y estuvimos dos sin verlos – dijo sonriendo.

-Es caso aparte, ahí comenzábamos todos la universidad – sentencié. Acabé de preparar algo para comer y después nos pusimos para ver películas juntos y así paso todo el día.

_Pov Emmett _

Llevaba un tiempo organizando una sorpresa para mi ángel, quería pedirle matrimonio ahora que todo estaba en calma y quería que fuera especial, romántico y maravilloso. Aunque organizar algo así me estaba ocasionando muchos problemas con ella, pues a causa de ello estaba pasando demasiado tiempo fuera de casa. La universidad, el trabajo y organizarlo todo significaba pelear con ella al llegar a casa. Aunque en muchas ocasiones las cosas se solucionaban rápido. Quería pedirle matrimonio, porque Rosalie me había cambiando la vida, nada era como antes de conocerla y me alegraba de eso, dos de las cuatro mujeres más importantes de mi vida vivían en mi misma casa y eran las que me hacían levantarme cada mañana con una sonrisa por poder girar mi cabeza y verlas junto a mí. Iba camino a casa, llegaba tarde y sabía que eso me traería problemas.

_Pov Rosalie _

Me estaba paseando por toda la casa con la bebé en los brazos, era tarde y ella debería estar durmiendo, pero no conseguía que se calmara y sabía muy bien que era yo la causante de su estado de ánimo, porque estaba nerviosa y enojada, muy enojada. Desde hacía días que Emmett se comportaba extraño, me decía que iba a llegar y se tardaba horas, o se desaparecía y luego me ponía algún pretexto tonto.

Le pregunté más de una vez si algo estaba mal y él siempre dijo que no, que todo iba de maravilla, pero no me lo creí. Me era imposible cerrar los ojos y pensar que era el mismo Emmett de siempre, porque no lo era. Y hoy precisamente tuve un punto de quiebre cuando él se tardó y al llamarlo no me contestó, tenía a la niña casi dormida en los brazos y arrojé con furia el teléfono sobre la cama, eso la inquietó y desde entonces no paraba de llorar.

De repente escuché la puerta abrirse y lo vi entrar con su expresión despreocupada de siempre, eso me enfureció aún más. Él se acercó para saludarme con un beso pero yo en cambio le extendí a la niña.

- Te toca. –le dije y él al recibió frunciendo el seño.

- Rose, no te enojes, me quedé algo de tiempo extra en el trabajo. –se excusó como siempre con eso de que iba a clases y trabajaba medio tiempo.

- Como sea, Emmett. –contesté y me marché a la habitación.

Abrí la regadera y tomé un baño medio frío y rápido, deseaba estar en cama antes de que el lograra calamar a la bebé. Por fortuna lo logré y no fue hasta que estuve arropada entre las mantas con los ojos cerrados, que el bebé dejó de llorar y él entró a la habitación. Yo preferí hacerme la dormida para no enfrentarlo y discutir otra vez.

_Pov Emmett _

A veces sentía que las cosas se me estaban saliendo de control y no debí haberme complicado tanto la vida porque hasta un ciego podría ver que las cosas entre Rose y yo no iban bien. Ayer cuando llegué y sólo me dio a la niña y se fue a dormir, o más bien a fingir que dormía para evitarme, estuve a punto de decirle toda la verdad y ponerle fin a esta situación, pero no lo hice.

Hoy pretendí llegar temprano, hablar bien con ella, quizás así las cosas mejoraran, pero me entretuvieron en el trabajo… ahora sí de verdad, no como ayer que le dije esa mentira. No me iba a creer. Entré a la casa y escuché la televisión en la recámara, respiré profundo y me preparé para tener paciencia y soportar la tempestad.

- Rose, lo siento, me quedé en el trabajo ¿recibiste mi mensaje? –le hablé esperando que hubiera leído la explicación que le envié más temprano.

- Lo leí. –afirmó apagando la televisión y poniéndose de pie, eso no me pareció un buen augurio. – Pero eso no hace diferencia, Emmett, estoy cansada de tu actitud, de tu distancia.

- Rose, lo siento… el trabajo y la escuela… -empecé a explicarle, pero me interrumpió.

- No Emmett, ya no quiero soportarlo más. Si no me quieres, si no quieres a nuestra hija y pretendes seguirte portando como un niño, entonces márchate y déjanos solas. –me reclamó y yo no pude creer las proporciones del asunto y muy contra mi voluntad el hecho de que cuestionara mi amor por mi hija y mi capacidad para ser papá, me enfadó.

- Basta, Rosalie. –la atajé alzando la voz. – Nunca te atrevas a decir eso, mi hija es lo más importante del mundo y soy un buen padre. –me quité la chamarra y la boté por ahí.

- Tu hija no, más bien, nuestra hija. La misma que últimamente casi no te ve porque nunca estás. Y no pongas pretextos, Emmett. Ya no puedo seguir soportando esto. Si hay alguien más entonces sé un hombre de verdad y dímelo. –me retó y apenas pude creer que lo dijera así.

- Rosalie, olvídalo. Ni siquiera tengo por qué darte explicaciones. No te falta nada ni a la bebé tampoco, estás aquí muy cómoda con ella mientras yo salgo y hago mil cosas, así que no empieces a reclamarme nada.

- Eres un idiota, un mentiroso. ¿Dónde están todas tus estúpidas promesas? –Me gritó y nuestra hija comenzó a llorar- Me dijiste muchas cosas y nada era cierto.

- No sabes lo que dices, Rosalie, mejor guarda silencio. Acabas de despertar a Lily, concentra tus energías en calmarla en lugar de estar hablando tonterías. –le dije sintiéndome más enojado que nunca antes.

- Perfecto, yo voy con ella y tú lárgate con la zorra con la que te estés acostando.

Rose salió de la habitación y me quedé un segundo inmóvil, perplejo por sus palabras. Nunca antes peleamos así ni la creí capaz de decirme tantas cosas, aunque quizás tenía razón… pero yo estaba muy enfurecido para razonar nada y simplemente me marché. Salí del departamento y me subí al auto.

Conduje sin saber a dónde iba, sin dirigirme a ningún lado en especial, sólo acelerando para olvidarme de la discusión. Varias veces se me pasó por la cabeza el regresar y pedirle una disculpa, pero no lo hice… lo más probable era que con el carácter que teníamos ambos, acabáramos por herirnos más con palabras y no deseaba eso.

De repente, de la nada sentí unas luces fuertes y escuché un claxon pero no alcancé a reaccionar cuando sentí el impacto… tampoco pude distinguir de dónde vino cuando todo se volvió negro.

_Pov Rosalie _

Era de madrugada y yo aún no lograba conciliar el sueño. Estaba sentada en la cama con una maleta abierta al lado, pero seguía vacía porque no era capaz de decidirme a dar el siguiente paso. Herida y enojada por la actitud de Emmett pensé que tomar a mi hija e irme sería lo mejor, dejarlo para que hiciera lo que él deseara, pero cuando pensé a dónde podría ir, el único lugar que se me ocurrió fue Forks y tenía miedo de llegar a casa y dar las explicaciones que me iban a pedir… no deseaba ver a Esme y a Bella a los ojos e explicarles por qué tomé a la niña y abandoné a Emmett. Tal vez era tonto temerle a eso… pero no me sentía capaz de hacerlo.

Sonó el teléfono y no quise contestar pensando que sería Emmett, me quedé quieta y lo ignoré, inclusive me molesté más porque bien podría despertar a la niña. Lo dejé sonar varias veces hasta que no resistí más y contesté lista para reclamarle por cualquier cosa.

- No tendrías por qué estar llamando. –hablé primero antes de escuchar su voz.

- Buenas noches. –me dijo una voz de mujer muy formal y fruncí el seño extrañada porque no fuera Emmett y suponiendo que si se trataba de una "amiga" suya, eso sería el punto final de nuestra relación. - ¿Señorita Rosalie Cullen? –preguntó.

- Soy yo. –le dije oscilando entre la rabia que ya sentía y algo de miedo.

- Soy trabajadora social, le estoy llamando del hospital para informarle que el señor Emmett Swan se encuentra aquí. –me explicó con lentitud y sentí cómo la sangre se me iba a los pies y mi corazón se desbocaba. Me quedé callada, aterrada de preguntar qué le sucedió, por qué no me llamó él directamente. – Él nos pidió que la llamáramos ¿está usted en posibilidades de asistir o dar aviso a algún familiar del señor? –continuó después de un momento con tono amable.

- ¿Qué tiene? –pregunté con un hilo de voz y di dos pasos hacia la cama para sentarme, pues las piernas no me sostendrían por mucho tiempo más.

- El señor tuvo un accidente automovilístico y su condición es delicada, los médicos lo están atendiendo ahora. –me dijo lentamente, intentando que yo comprendiera cada palabra.

Lo procesé tan rápido como pude. Emmett se marchó de casa enojado por nuestra discusión y tuvo un accidente. No iba en sus cabales, lo imaginé manejando por la ciudad a exceso de velocidad… hasta que algo lo impactó. Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a sollozar. Emmett estaba herido, quizás grave… tal vez lo perdería… por una estúpida discusión, porque tuve que gritarle y enojarme, no escuché sus explicaciones, no me esforcé más por entender. Y ahora no sabía si podría hablar con él de nuevo.

- Voy para allá. –le dije a la mujer con mucho esfuerzo, pues tenía la garganta cerrada con un nudo. Terminé la llamada y sin meditarlo marqué otro número. Esperé a que contestara alguien mientras el tiempo a mi alrededor parecía correr más rápido ¿y si lo perdía? ¿Y si no llegaba a verlo nunca más?

- ¿Diga? –escuché la voz adormilada de Esme del otro lado de la línea y no fui capaz de decir nada, sólo continué llorando, inmóvil. - ¿Quién es? –cuestionó ahora asustada.

- Esme… -alcancé a pronunciar apenas.

- ¿Rosalie? ¿Eres tú? ¿Qué pasa? –me dijo ahora en verdad al borde del pánico. - ¿La bebé está bien?

- Emmett… -murmuré apenas, con trabajos y me detuve para jalar algo de aire.- Tuvo un accidente. –le escuché contener el aliento un segundo.

- ¿Cómo está? ¿Está en el hospital? –me preguntó alterada y en el fondo escuché la voz de mi padre, pero no entendí qué decía.

- Me acaban de llamar… dijeron que estaba delicado… necesito a mi papá, necesito que él venga a ver cómo está… -respiré profundo y me puse de pie, por fin, capaz de moverme. Comencé a quitarme el pijama y me puse lo primero que encontré.

- Rosalie. –me habló mi papá y al escuchar su voz una nueva oleada de lágrimas y escalofríos me recorrieron, me sentí una niña otra vez. - ¿No sabes cómo sucedió?

- No, él iba solo en el auto. –contesté apenas. – Papá, te necesito. –le rogué terminando de vestirme.

- Vamos para allá, Rose, tú ve al hospital y ten clama. Todo va a salir bien. –me prometió y supe que sólo fue para calmarme porque no estaba en sus manos hacer esa promesa… pero me sentí un poco mejor.

- Dense prisa. –le pedí y colgué.

Tomé la pañalera que siempre tenía preparada y entré a la habitación de mi bebé para tomarla. Estaba dormida y la levanté con más cuidado de lo normal, temiendo que mis manos se volvieran torpes por los nervios. Salí del departamento con el corazón acelerado y una horrible visión de mi vida si de alguna forma Emmett dejara de existir.

El trayecto en taxi con la bebé en mis brazos y las lágrimas recorriéndome el rostro se me hizo eterno. Luego me costó trabajo coordinar las piernas para llegar al mostrador del hospital y preguntar por él, para ese momento de alguna forma estaba casi convencida de que lo había perdido y era mi culpa, de que por estúpida e incomprensiva nunca podría mirarlo a los ojos otra vez.

- Estoy buscando a Emmett Swan. –le dije a la joven mujer que estaba ahí con una bata azul claro puesta, mientras sostuve a la bebé en un brazo intenté quitarme las lágrimas con la otra mano, pero fue inútil porque de inmediato unas nuevas brotaron. – Soy Rosalie Cullen. –agregué.

- Soy la trabajadora social, hablamos por teléfono. –me aclaró y asentí. - ¿Es usted un familiar de él?

- Soy su novia. –le dije desesperada porque no me dijera nada. – Nuestra familia vive lejos ¿cómo está él?

- Venga por acá. –se puso de pie y rodeó el mostrador, después me llevó a un rincón más privado y nos sentamos ahí. – El señor tuvo un accidente, en el auto, fue con un tráiler. Lo trasladaron aquí y fue atendido en la sala de emergencias. Los médicos me reportaron su condición como delicada y hace unos minutos lo subieron a cirugía. – cuando terminó de hablar sentí una oleada de náuseas y como si no pudiera respirar, pero me contuve porque necesitaba saber más. – Si usted lo desea puede venir uno de los médicos que lo atendió.

Yo asentí y ella me sonrió un poco antes de marcharse. Me quedé ahí con la bebé en los brazos, dormida, tranquila, y se me hizo eterno el tiempo que le tomó al médico aparecer. Todo el tiempo me concentré en sostener a mi hija, que en este momento era lo único que me mantenía luchando por conservar la cordura.

- Buenos días. –me saludó el doctor y ahí me di cuenta de que lo tarde de la noche anterior se hizo temprano. – Yo atendí a su novio cuando llegó. –se sentó a mi lado y me le quedé viendo. – En el accidente sufrió varias heridas y perdió el conocimiento. Cuando llegó aquí estaba despierto, lo revisamos y le hicimos varios estudios. Sus lesiones son graves pero por fortuna llevaba puesto el cinturón de seguridad, eso le salvó la vida. Tiene una fractura en la clavícula izquierda y un esguince en el cuello, pero lo que nos preocupa es un sangrado interno, por eso lo metimos a cirugía, pensando en que probablemente alguno de sus órganos internos haya sufrido lesiones serias.

Me tomó unos segundos tratar de comprender lo que me decía, pero aún así no tenía los conocimientos de mi padre para estar segura de qué me estaba hablando. Así que al final me decidí por preguntar lo más básico… lo que en ese momento casi estaba segura que no podría contestarme.

- ¿Va a morir? –le dije en voz baja, temiendo su respuesta.

- Es muy pronto para saber qué va a suceder. Si los cirujanos pueden detener el sangrado y reparar el órgano, entonces las posibilidades de que se recupere aumentan. Ordenamos sangre y le pasamos suero para mantener estable su presión. Se está haciendo todo lo posible.

- ¿Cuándo van a saber…? –murmuré.

- Es difícil decirlo, pero todo se le informa a la trabajadora social en cuanto se sabe. –eso no me sirvió de nada, pero igual asentí. - ¿Hay alguna otra duda que tenga?

- ¿Qué puedo hacer? –pregunté como si fuera tonta, pero así me sentía, ahí sentada… estática mientras Emmett luchaba por su vida.

- Esperar y ser paciente. –me sonrió y me tomó la mano un instante antes de ponerse de pie y marcharse.

Yo me quedé ahí, quieta, con la niña dormida y los ojos llenos de lágrimas. Pensé en Emmett, en su sonrisa y sus ojos llenos de alegría, en los buenos momentos y en los difíciles… en cómo gracias a él pude reconstruir mi vida… en que no podría seguir adelante sin él a mi lado para ser mi compañero… me pregunté cómo podría crecer mi hija sin su papá, en lo mucho que lo extrañaría aunque nunca lo recordara y en cómo yo no me merecería nada más que su odio por haber causado aquel accidente.

_Pov Esme _

- Amor, todo va a estar bien. –me repitió Carlisle las mismas palabras que le dijo a Rosalie y no sé si ella creyó en su dulce intento por tranquilizarla, pero yo no lo hice.

- Hay que decirle a Bella y Edward. –respondí luego de dedicarle una tenue sonrisa de agradecimiento por su apoyo, pero es que yo estaba más allá de toda razón.

Muchas veces en mi vida creí que perdería a Bella… y esa idea siempre fue insoportable, pero era tan constante que casi estaba habituada a ese miedo. Sin embargo, jamás me preocupé así ni por Emmett ni por Jasper, nunca. Y ahora, de repente… mi niño estaba en el hospital y ni siquiera sabíamos que tan grave era su condición.

- Vamos. –me dijo mi esposo tomándome de la mano, recién terminábamos de ponernos ropa de calle y tomar nuestras cosas, él su cartera y yo mi bolso, no había tiempo que desperdiciar en empacar nada.

Fuimos hasta la habitación de Bella y Edward, ahí estaban de seguro con los niños puesto que apenas el día anterior fue la última quimioterapia de Tony… y todos estábamos extasiados de alivio porque el niño ya no tuviera que pasar más por eso. Con cuidado abrí la puerta para no despertar a los gemelos y entré con la poca luz de la luna que se colaba por las ventanas, me arrodillé al lado de Bella y le acaricié el rostro hasta que abrió los ojos y me miró adormilada. Ahí me di cuenta de que no estaba preparada para darle la noticia.

- Necesito que tú y Edward salgan un momento. –le murmuré. – Es muy importante. –me puse de pie y Carlisle y yo salimos otra vez. No pasó más de un minuto cuando mi hija y su novio nos alcanzaron, obviamente por lo extraño de la hora, se preocuparon.

- ¿Qué pasa? –dijo Edward viendo que estábamos listos para salir. Tomé aire para hablar, pero Carlisle le apretó la mano y lo hizo él.

- Rosalie llamó, dijo que Emmett tuvo un accidente automovilístico y está en el hospital. –les soltó la noticia con voz tranquila y seria. – Vamos a ir para allá.

- ¿Cómo está Emmett? ¿Rose y la bebé no iban en el auto? –preguntó Edward abrazando a Bella, el rostro de mi hija reflejaba el mismo desconcierto y horror que el mío.

- Rosalie y la bebé estaban en casa, ella nos llamó recién la buscaron del hospital para avisarle, sólo le dijeron que la condición de Emmett es delicada.

Pude ver que Bella se puso más pálida de lo normal y Edward la sostuvo cuando pareció que se iba a desvanecer un segundo, sólo me preocupé más, ahora temiendo que algo le pasara también. Di un paso hacia adelante y le tomé la mano.

- Tenemos que irnos ya. –le dije viéndola con preocupación.

- Tengo que ir. –dijo ella en un susurro y se sostuvo fuerte por sí misma. – Edward, no puedo quedarme, es mi hermano…

- Tampoco quiero quedarme. –dijo él seguramente pensando en Rosalie.

- Pues Anthony no puede viajar ahora. –les dijo mi esposo y sentí que estábamos perdiendo tiempo en una discusión inútil.

- Mi papá tal vez pueda cuidarlos… -sugirió Bella, pero la interrumpí.

- Cariño, tenemos que irnos ahora. Busca a tu padre y ve qué pueden arreglar… ojalá pueda él hacerse cargo y ustedes nos alcanzan allá. Nosotros nos vamos. –le hablé con toda la autoridad que pude, sintiendo que si no me daba prisa, nunca volvería a ver a Emmett.

- Los alcanzaremos. Y cuidaré a Bella. –prometió Edward sereno y me acerqué para besarlos a ambos en la mejilla, Carlisle los abrazó y luego ambos nos fuimos sin saber a qué tendríamos que enfrentarnos cuando llegáramos allá.

_Pov Bella _

Sentí que alguien acariciaba mi mejilla y abrí los ojos para ver de qué se trataba. Me encontré con mi madre arrodillada justo al lado de mi cama, aunque apenas podía verla su mirada se veía preocupada y abatida.

- Necesito que tú y Edward salgan un momento – murmuró seguramente para no despertar a los niños – Es importante – se levantó y salió junto a Carlisle que estaba en la puerta, yo me levanté rápidamente pero con cuidado de no despertar a mis hijos y me acerqué a la parte de la cama de Edward ya que ambos niños entraban entre medio de los dos.

-Edward – dije moviéndolo desde el hombro. El abrió los ojos.

-¿Pasa algo?, ¿Te sientes mal? – preguntó incorporándose.

-No, yo estoy bien, Carlisle y mamá quieren que salgamos, dicen que es importante – le dije, el frunció el ceño.

-¿Qué hora es? – preguntó al ver que era de noche.

-Las tres de la madrugada – dije porque yo también había mirado el reloj sorprendida. El se levantó con cuidado también de no despertar a los niños y salimos juntos de la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó mi novio al ver que nuestros padres estaban vestidos para irse. Mamá se veía muy preocupada y eso me preocupó a mí, cogió aire para hablar pero Carlisle se le adelantó.

- Rosalie llamó, dijo que Emmett tuvo un accidente automovilístico y está en el hospital – dijo de repente con voz serena – Vamos a ir para allá – Me quedé paralizada por la noticia, mi hermano en un accidente. Quería preguntar cómo estaba y si ellas estaban bien pero las palabras no salían de mi boca.

- ¿Cómo está Emmett? ¿Rose y la bebé no iban en el auto? – preguntó Edward, se lo agradecía pues era justo lo que yo quería saber y no podía preguntar. Mi novio me abrazaba fuerte, dándome fuerzas, pero el miedo de perder a mi hermano era mayor a todo.

- Rosalie y la bebé estaban en casa, ella nos llamó recién la buscaron del hospital para avisarle, sólo le dijeron que la condición de Emmett es delicada – En ese momento mis piernas fallaron pero Edward me sostuvo para no caer. Mi cabeza era un caos, no salíamos de una para meternos en otra, y precisamente Emmett. Mi respiración era agitada y podía ver la preocupación que aumentó en el rostro de mi madre.

- Tenemos que irnos ya – dijo ella mirándome alarmada.

- Tengo que ir. – susurré, no podía quedarme y mi hermano en un hospital, no viviría jamás tranquila si algo le pasaba y yo no estuve allí – Edward, no puedo quedarme, es mi hermano…

- Tampoco quiero quedarme – me respondió rápidamente interrumpiéndome, seguramente pensaba en su hermana.

- Pues Anthony no puede viajar ahora – nos dijo Carlisle y la desesperación me invadió mucho más. La primera persona que se me paso por la cabeza para cuidar a los niños fue mi padre, seguramente lo despertaría pero necesitaba ir junto a Emmett.

- Mi papá tal vez pueda cuidarlos… - les dije, pero mamá no me dejo terminar.

- Cariño, tenemos que irnos ahora. Busca a tu padre y ve qué pueden arreglar… ojalá pueda él hacerse cargo y ustedes nos alcanzan allá. Nosotros nos vamos – dijo mi madre seriamente, sabía que se moría por ver a mi hermano y ver que estaba bien. En muchas ocasiones hice que se sintiera igual cuando me ponía mal.

- Los alcanzaremos. Y cuidaré a Bella – prometió mi novio sereno, algo lo cual yo no está, mamá se acercó despidiéndose con un beso para cada uno y después Carlisle nos abrazó. Nuestros padres bajaron las escaleras rápidamente y los dos nos quedamos allí parados.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Edward al ver que mi respiración continuaba agitada.

-Sí, solo necesito llegar a California para saber que mi hermano está bien. Ves vistiendo a los niños mientras yo llamo a mi papá – dije sacando el teléfono. Lo marqué y espere que contestara.

-¿Bella? – preguntó algo dormido.

-Papá, necesito que cuides de los niños por un tiempo, no sé cuánto, pero por favor tienes que cuidar de ellos – le pedí desesperada.

-Bella, tranquila hija, dime qué pasa – dijo alarmado por cómo le estaba hablando.

-Emmett tuvo un accidente y tengo que viajar para verlo, pero Tony no está en condiciones de venir, necesito que cuides de él mientras yo voy a ver a mi hermano – dije angustiada. Estaba perdiendo el tiempo en explicarle.

-¿Emmett tuvo un accidente? – preguntó ahora angustiado él.

-Sí, pero no puedo explicarte, no sé casi nada. Necesito que te quedes con los niños, por favor – le pedí llorando.

-Está bien, tranquila. Tráelos a casa que estaré esperando – me dijo más tranquilo.

-Vale, gracias papá – y colgué para vestirme yo también. Entré en la habitación y Edward había despertado a los dos niños – Los llevamos a casa de mi padre – dije seriamente, y Edward asintió.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunto Liz algo dormida.

-Nada mi vida, que se van a ir unos días a casa de el abuelo Charlie, porque papá y mamá tienen que viajar, pero no tardaremos – dije seriamente. Le contesté a mi hija, Tony se había vuelto a dormir, seguramente por la medicación que le daba Carlisle para que se calmara él y se le quitara el dolor.

-Yo quiedo i (Yo quiero ir) – dijo mi hija haciéndome puchero.

-No – dije tajante – Tú y tu hermano se van a casa del abuelo – no quería discutir y la cosa estaba clara.

Cuando todos estuvimos listos, nos metimos en el coche y los llevamos a casa de mi padre, después emprendimos el viaje a California.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, VOLVI A CONSEGUIR ALGO DE INTERNET Y AROVECHO PARA DEJAROS UN CAPITULO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE, YA SOLO ME QUEDAN DOS DIAS Y VUELVO A MI CASA, VOLVERE A ESCRIBIR, PORQUE AL ESTAR DE VACACIONES ME NO HE ESCRITO NADA Y ESTOY SUBIENDO LAS RESERVAS QUE TENGO. COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO MUCHO A kykio88 PORQUE SIEMPRE ME AYUDA. Y ME ALEGRO QUE ME SIGAIS APOYANDO TANTO CON EL FIC QUE OS GUSTE. OS DEJO ADELANTO AQUI. **

-Hola – saludé sin fijarme quien era.

-Jasper… - escuché al otro lado a mi madre y fue fácil saber que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?, ¿Bella está bien?, ¿Le paso algo Anthony?, ¿Liz? – pregunté por instinto, Alice se incorporó rápidamente junto a mí y tomo mi mano con la duda escrita en el rostro.

-Es… es Emmett. Tuvo un accidente hace… no sé dos días, un poco menos. Y estaba mal pero lo operaron… nosotros vinimos, Carlisle y yo y después Edward y Bella. Emmett estaba bien… pero… hace rato… - paró pues el llanto no le permitía hablar con claridad. Mi mente solo había sido capaz de entender dos cosas, mi hermano había tenido un accidente y que nadie me había llamado.

-¿Qué pasó? – continúe preguntando para que continuara.

-Volvió a sangrar lo están operando otra vez… no saben… nadie sabe si va a… si va a salir del quirófano – No quise escuchar más a mi madre y colgué el teléfono.

**UNBESOOOOOOO(kk'**


	42. Chapter 42

**CAPITULO: 41 **

_Pov Rosalie _

Ni siquiera conté el tiempo que estuve en la sala de espera. Fue casi nada lo que hablé con la trabajadora social, apenas lo suficiente para que me pidiera los apeles del seguro, yo no tenía nada más que una tarjeta que siempre cargaba conmigo, afortunadamente eso bastó. La bebé despertó y lloró, le di de comer y le cambié el pañal pero no pude hacer que se durmiera de nuevo, a lo más que espiré fue a mantenerla sin llorar mucho. Cuando mi teléfono sonó, me sobresalté.

- ¿Papá? –lo saludé después de ver su nombre en la pantalla.

- Rose ¿qué te han dicho? Ya llegamos a la ciudad. –su voz se escuchaba cansada y preocupada y la mía salió con trabajos.

- Sigue en cirugía, tenía un sangrado interno. –le dije lo que recordaba y él guardó silencio más tiempo del que me hubiera gustado.

- Dame la dirección del hospital. –me pidió finalmente.

Se la di y colgamos. Suspiré un poco más relajada pensando en que pronto no estaría sola y deseando en lo más profundo de mi ser que tener cerca a Esme ayudara a mi novio a recuperarse… sí, sabía que eran pensamientos infantiles y que me aferraba con desesperación a la esperanza… pero en ese momento, no tenía nada más.

El tiempo que tardaron en llegar se me hizo eterno, vi la puerta de entrada cada vez que escuché ruido pero nunca fueron ellos. De repente vi llegar a un médico con traje de cirugía manchado de sangre, se dirigió con la trabajadora social y ella de inmediato me buscó con la mirada y le dijo algo. El hombre, algo mayor que mi papá, caminó lentamente y con expresión seria en el rostro, temí lo peor. Los instantes que le tomó dar esos simples pasos a mí me parecieron siglos.

- Rosalie. –escuché la voz de mi padre y perdí el contacto visual con el cirujano para mirarlos a él y a Esme. Ambos se apresuraron a ir conmigo y me abrazaron delicadamente pues llevaba a la bebé en brazos.

- ¿Familiares del señor Emmett Swan? –nos preguntó el médico y otro escalofrío me recorrió la espalda, esta vez llegándome hasta las piernas… sentí como si me fuera a caer y de seguro que así fue porque mi papá me sostuvo pasándome un brazo por los hombros y Esme me quitó a la niña de los brazos, aunque no estaba segura de que ella se encontrara en mucho mejores condiciones.

- Somos nosotros. –dijo mi papá cuando ni Esme ni yo pudimos articular palabra.

- Soy el cirujano que lo atendió en el quirófano. –él y mi papá estrecharon manos en lo que a mí me parecía una pérdida de tiempo. – En la sala de urgencias detectaron que probablemente tendría un sangrado interno, y así era. Abrimos su abdomen y encontramos varios órganos con laceraciones, reparamos lo más que pudimos y dejamos dentro de su cuerpo unas esponjas especiales que absorberán la sangre, si es que se nos ha escapado algo. –se nos quedó viendo y mi papá asintió, creo que mi rostro estaba en blanco. – Ahora están con él los ortopedistas, le van a poner una placa metálica en la clavícula, al parecer la fractura no llegó a perforar el pulmón, pero aún es delicado, podría suceder con la mínima manipulación.

- ¿Su condición es estable? –preguntó mi papá.

- Por el momento lo es, pero tendremos que tomarle más exámenes de control, aún no hay nada definitivo.

- ¿Cuántas unidades de sangre fue necesario pasarle? –volvió a preguntar mi padre y vi algo de desconcierto en el rostro del cirujano. – Soy cardiólogo. –aclaró y el otro médico asintió, supongo que eso cambió en algo su perspectiva.

- Se le han pasado dos, actualmente estamos con la tercera y esperamos que sean necesarias una o dos más. En urgencias le pasaron soluciones, por lo que su presión se mantuvo más o menos dentro de parámetros normales, pero su oxigenación bajó después.

- ¿Algúna otra lesión? ¿Daño neurológico?

- Un esguince de tercer grado en columna cervical y heridas menores en piel y tejido celular subcutáneo. Tiene amnesia retrógrada, pero al llegar a quirófano su Glasgow era de 15 y no detectamos anormalidades en la exploración neurológica. Si todo va de acuerdo a los planes, no será necesario pasarlo a terapia intensiva.

- Muchas gracias. –mi padre le estrechó de nuevo la mano y el cirujano se marchó, Esme y yo nos quedamos mirando, en espera de que mi papá hiciera la traducción de todo su lenguaje médico. - ¿Por dónde empiezo? –preguntó más para sí mismo con un suspiro.

- ¿Va a estar bien? –preguntó Esme.

- No hay nada definitivo. –le contestó y sentí cómo se me encogía el corazón… si mi papá lo decía… era diferente, eso me angustió más. Me dejé caer en una silla y lo vi que tomó a la bebé de los brazos de Esme, ella se sentó a mi lado y me tomó la mano. Mi papá tomó asiento en la silla de enfrente para quedar a poca distancia. – Creen que detuvieron el sangrado, pero le dejaron algo adentro por si no es así.

- ¿Las esponjas que dijo? –pregunté tratando de entender.

- Sí. En caso de que siga sangrando, eso ayuda a que no sea mucho. Pero van a tener que abrirlo otra vez para quitárselas. –ahí se me revolvió el estómago otra vez y sentí más náuseas. – Y ahora están poniéndole una placa en la fractura de la clavícula, todo debe ir bien, por fortuna el hueso roto no ha dañado el pulmón.

- ¿Y lo que dijo de la amnesia? Además me habían dicho que tenía un esguince ¡y ni siquiera sé qué es eso! –me di cuenta de que estaba casi gritando porque mi bebé comenzó a llorar. – Lo siento. –me disculpé con un murmullo mientras papá la mecía en sus brazos.

- No te preocupes, Rose. Todos estamos igual. –me consoló Esme apretándome más la mano.

- Amnesia retrógrada, fue lo que dijo. Significa que Emmett no recuerda el accidente ni los momentos previos, pero sólo eso. Su cerebro no sufrió daños. –nos aclaró y suspiré un poco aliviada. – Y sí, tiene un esguince en el cuello… eso quiere decir que sus vértebras están bien, pero se lastimaron músculos, tendones y ligamentos alrededor. Eso le va a doler un par de semanas y tendrá que usar collarín, pero no es peligroso.

- ¿Y la sangre que le pusieron? –preguntó Esme.

- Fue bastante, litro y medio hasta ahora y esperan tener que pasarle otro litro. Pero eso se puede manejar. Ahora sólo nos queda esperar, está estable y eso es bueno. Creo que lo han atendido muy bien. Si todo marcha como lo planean, en unas horas podemos pasar a verlo a su habitación.

- ¿Y si no? –le dije angustiada, con demasiada información en la cabeza.

- No pienses en eso. –se levantó y fue a ponerse a mi lado y justo como cuando era una niña pequeña, me besó la frente para darme consuelo. No pude hacer nada más que llorar.

Nos quedamos un tiempo más allí sentados en la sala de espera, y me paré a pensar en la explicación que nos había dado mi papá, amnesia retrograda, no recordaba nada previo al accidente, lo que significaba que tampoco recodaba nuestra pelea, la cual era la causante de todo esto. No sé cuánto tiempo pasó, pero nos dijeron que podíamos entrar en la habitación y tanto Esme como yo nos caminamos desesperadas hacía allá.

Entré en la habitación primero, Esme iba justo detrás de mí y luego, mi papá con mi hija en brazos. Lo vi sobre la cama con el suero a un lado, tenía varias heridas visibles cubiertas por gasas, además llevaba un collarín… así que no pudo voltear a verme, pero cuando estuve muy cerca, a pesar de todo, me sonrió.

- Rose… -pronunció mi nombre y me acerqué para besar sus labios un poco, mientras, tomé su mano.

- Aquí estoy. Lo siento, lo siento tanto. Todo es mi culpa. –le dije llorando y me di cuenta de que ni Esme ni mi papá sabían eso, después tendría que explicarles… tal vez, ella me odiaría por lo que le hice a su hijo.

- No te disculpes, yo fui el idiota que se estrelló. O eso supongo, porque no me acuerdo de nada. Cuando desperté, creo que pregunté si tú y Lily estaban bien. –hizo un intento de broma pero no logró reírse, eso le causaba dolor. - ¿¡Y nuestra hija!

- Papá la tiene, yo estoy muy nerviosa para sostenerla. –le expliqué.

- ¿Carlisle? –preguntó y me di cuenta de que para Emmett la presencia de nuestros padres era una novedad.

- Los llamé y vinieron, no podía enfrentar esto yo sola. –se hizo a un lado y dejó que Esme se acercara.

-Hijo – lo saludó ella acercándose para darle un beso en la mejilla y luego le acarició la frente. – Todo va a estar bien. –prometió.

- Lo sé, mamá. Gracias por venir y apoyar a Rose – su voz cansada trataba de sonar entusiasta, pero apenas me imaginé lo mucho que debería dolerle todo.

- Ahora descansa, hijo – le pidió ella y le besó la frente.

- Espera… quiero abrazarla… - yo no tuve que pensar para saber a quién se refería, me hice a un lado y miré a mi papá, él caminó y le colocó a la niña dormida entre el cuerpo y el brazo que tenía sano.. – Gracias. Quisiera verla… -se lamentó.

- Puedes. –mi papá se la quitó y maniobró un poco para sostenerla bien y acercársela, él sonrió y cuando la tuvo a muy poca distancia le besó la mejilla. – Ahora es mejor que descanses. Rose se quiere quedar, Esme y yo vamos a ir a su casa a cuidar a la bebé. Pero cualquier cosa nos llama ¿de acuerdo? –la última parte iba más bien dirigida a mí, asentí y ambos me abrazaron al salir, yo les correspondí y besé a mi niña.

Cuando estuve a solas con Emmett me senté en la silla que estaba a un lado de su cama y le tomé la mano. No sabía qué hacer. Me sentía todavía culpable por el accidente y el pensar que podría perderlo me quitó todas las ganas de pelear que tuve cuando discutimos. Pero aún me encontraba inquieta. Todas mis reacciones partieron de la inseguridad, de que Emmett se comportaba extraño y empecé a dudar… a convencerme de que tenía a otra mujer.

- Emmett… -le murmuré. - ¿Quieres que le avise a alguien más? –pregunté con miedo de que hubiera otra novia preocupada por él.

- Yo creo que Mamá y Carlisle se lo dijeron a Bella y Edward, pero no veo la necesidad de alertar también a Jasper y Alice. Después informaré al trabajo y a la universidad… porque creo que voy a faltar un buen rato. –intentó reírse pero no pudo a causa del dolor.

- Descansa. Aquí estoy. –le pedí y recargué la cabeza en so hombro, inhalé profundo llenándome de su aroma y cerré los ojos para quedarme dormida… su respuesta había sido tan natural… no dudó ni me inventó un pretexto tonto… ojalá eso hubiera sido suficiente para quitarme todas las dudas. Se quedó dormido al poco rato y yo igual en la silla sosteniéndole la mano.

Sentí a alguien menearme y abrí los ojos, en la habitación están papá y Esme.

-¿Todo bien? – me preguntó tranquila. Me levante rápidamente y vi que Emmett continuaba durmiendo. Asentí para decirle que todo estaba bien.

-¿Y la niña? – pregunté al ver que no estaba en sus brazos.

-Trajimos el carro que vimos en casa – dijo señalándome el carro de bebé que nos había comprado Alice para la niña.

-Edward llamó y dijo que ya están en la ciudad, que tardaron tanto porque Bella se puso mal que pero que ahora está bien y que no tardan- nos explicó mi padre entrado en la habitación - ¿Cómo estás? – me preguntó abrazándome.

-Yo estoy bien – dije con una sonrisa.

-Rose… por qué le dijiste a Emmett que todo había sido tu culpa – dijo Esme acariciando la mano de su hijo al lado opuesto de la cama donde me encontraba yo.

-Minutos antes de que tuviera el accidente, habíamos discutido… - dije mirando al suelo incapaz de mirarla a ella a la cara – Le había dicho que si no nos quería a mí y a la niña que se fuera con su amante – dije todavía mirando el suelo.

-¿Amante? – preguntó seria.

-Emmett llevaba unos días muy raro y me oculta algo, por eso tuvimos la discusión. Llega muy tarde todos los días y me pone excusas tontas – le explique.

-Eso es porque estaba preparando una sorpresa para pedirte que seas mi esposa – escuché un susurro de Emmett y le miré, no sabía que se había despertado.

-¿Qué? – pregunté al ser consciente de lo que había dicho.

-Mi comportamiento, estaba organizando una sorpresa para pedirte matrimonio – dijo mirándome. Yo comencé a llorar a lágrima viva, sintiéndome más culpable por todo. Él quería pedirme matrimonio y yo lo estaba echando de casa y quería fugarme con la niña. Me sentía una basura – No llores, mi ángel, tú no tienes la culpa de nada, no te culpes por esto – dijo y con el brazo sano me acaricio la mejilla – Continúo amándote como el primer día – me dijo apartando las lagrimas.

-Lo siento, no estarías aquí si no fuera porque soy una idiota – dije llorando.

-Rose, nadie te culpa de nada, no lo hagas tú – me dijo sonriendo. Y yo me armé de valor y miré a Esme que me sonreía – No has contestado mi proposición. No me imaginé que esta sería la situación en que lo dijera pero es la que sea dado.

-Claro que quiero. Te amo – dije besándole.

-Hola sentimos mucho interrumpir el momento – dijo Bella, que entraba junto a Edward, ella se acercó a la cama por el lado en el que estaba Esme y miró a su hermano – ¿Cómo te atreves a darnos ese susto? – dijo seria, aunque estaba de broma.

-Por todos los que nos has dado tú a nosotros – le dijo sonriendo. Bella sonrió y le dio un beso en la mejilla con cuidado de no tocar nada.

-No estoy acostumbrada a ser visitante, sino paciente. Me siento rara – dijo sonriendo.

-Siempre hay una primera vez – le contestó sonriendo. Edward se acerco a mí y me abrazo.

-¿Tú estás bien? – me preguntó, él más que ninguna sabía lo que era tener a tu pareja en el hospital y no saber a ciencia cierta cómo estaba. Asentí y le volví abrazar.

-¿Llamaron a Jasper y Alice? – preguntó Bella mirando a su madre.

-No, Emmett está mejor ahora y no veo la necesidad de angustiarlos – dijo Esme, y todos asentimos.

…

_Pov Emmett _

Estábamos todos en la habitación del hospital. Cada cierto tiempo venia una enfermera a tomarme la presión… y también me ponía algún calmante para el dolor, porque en algunos momentos se hacía totalmente insoportable. La enfermera se acababa de ir de revisarme y no veía a Carlisle muy convencido.

- No me gustan esos signos vitales. –dijo Carlisle cuando la enfermera salió de la habitación después de tomarme la presión, la frecuencia del corazón y no sé qué más. - ¿No sientes muy acelerado el corazón? –me preguntó.

- Algo… pero no demasiado. –contesté desde la cama, seguía acostado desde que salí del quirófano, Rosalie como siempre, sentada ahí a mi lado y nadie sabía cómo agradecía eso.

- ¿Cómo va el dolor? –preguntó Carlisle.

- Soportable. –contesté lo más positivo que pude, porque a ratos me desquiciaba sentir que todo me dolía.

- Yo lo veo pálido. –intervino Rose.

- Sí. –acordó su papá y suspiró. – Voy a hacer una llamada. –dijo de repente y se salió. Mamá lo miró con preocupación pero no fue detrás de él, se quedó en la silla donde estaba sosteniendo a mi bebé.

- Eres un llorón. –habló Bella de repente y la miré frunciendo el seño. Por supuesto que estaba tratando de molestarme. – Jasper se rompió un brazo cuando era niño y nunca se quejó del dolor. Rose tuvo un bebé sin nada de ayuda y tampoco se quejó del dolor.

- Guarda silencio o en cuanto pueda levantarme vas a saber lo que es dolor. –la amenacé jugando, aunque igual Edward me vio con mala cara.

- Niños… -nos regañó mamá. – Se comportan o me van a obligar a castigarlos. –al final se rió y todos hicimos lo mismo, aunque yo tuve que detenerme para no empeorar el estúpido dolor.

Al final la risa me robó algo el aliento, odiaba estar tan débil por la pérdida de sangre. Todos se fueron quedando quietos y me observaron mientras respiraba profundo tratando de estar normal, pero igual no tenía muchos resultados, al contrario, sentí mi corazón acelerarse y me maree a pesar de no haber hecho ningún movimiento.

_Pov Rosalie _

- ¿Estás bien? –le pregunté cuando no vi que su respiración se apaciguara.

- Sólo necesito un minuto. –respondió e intentó sonreír, pero no le creí nada. Por instinto le toqué la frente, la tenía húmeda de sudor frío.

- Su pulso. –dijo Bella acercándose a él por el otro lado de la cama y le puso la mano en el cuello, supuse que ella con tanta experiencia en cosas de hospitales, sabría ver cosas que yo no. – Está muy acelerado. ¿No estás mareado?

- Poco. –contestó Emmett y vi que Esme se ponía de pie.

- Edward, vamos por Carlisle. –dijo y ella y mi hermano salieron rápido de la habitación.

- Seguro que no es nada. –dijo él en voz baja, yo acerqué mi rostro al suyo y rocé sus labios, tratando de darle consuelo mientras yo buscaba lo mismo.

- Más te vale que no sea nada. –le sonreí y lo besé de nuevo.

Sentí el esfuerzo que era para él respirar calmado, cada vez lo hacía más rápido y Bella se veía preocupada, mucho, y hasta me pareció que Emmett se ponía más pálido. Cuando pasaron unos minutos me pregunté qué les estaría tomando tanto tiempo, cómo era posible que no hubieran vuelto ya para ayudarnos.

Obviamente el estado de Emmett empeoró en muy poco tiempo, ahora pude descifrar en su mirada que luchaba contra el mareo, o tal vez para no perder la consciencia. Yo seguí hablándole para que me mirara, le acaricié el rostro y vi salir a Bella cuando le ganó la desesperación de estar ahí nada más sin hacer nada como yo. De repente él ya no abrió los ojos.

- ¿Emmett? ¡Emmett despierta! –le ordené con pánico ¿y si moría ahí entre mis brazos?

De repente se abrió la puerta, primero pasó Carlisle y fue directo al suero que tenía mi novio en el brazo e hizo algo para que en lugar de gotear un poco, saliera más rápido. Una enfermera me apartó de su otro lado y le quitó un parque donde abajo estaba la aguja que le pusieron para pasarle sangre, ahí conectó otro suero que también se pasó rápido.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no responde? –preguntó mi papá mientras entraban a la habitación dos hombres con una camilla, él le levantó los párpados a Emmett y analizó sus ojos con una luz.

- Unos segundos. –contesté sin aliento, viendo cómo se esforzaban por pasar a Emmett a la camilla, aterrada de que ya le hubiera dicho las últimas palabras y le hubiera dado el último beso de toda la vida.

_Pov Carlisle _

Salí de la habitación para llamar al cirujano que había atendido a Emmett, ya antes le pedí el número de su celular para cualquier eventualidad y no dudé en hablarle. Yo no era especialista en urgencias ni en cirugía, pero de todas formas estaba muy seguro de que los signos vitales de Emmett esa palidez no eran normales. Él podía estar empeorando con cada segundo.

- ¿Diga? –me contestó del otro lado.

- Soy Carlisle Cullen. –me identifiqué.

- Dr. Cullen ¿todo está bien? ¿Sucede algo con Emmett? –preguntó al reconocerme.

- Temo que haya sangrado. Su presión arterial es más baja cada vez que la miden, frecuencias cardiaca y respiratoria aumentan. Tiene palidez generalizada. Pensé que tal vez fuera como reacción al dolor, pero dice que no tiene tanto.

- Sí, puede ser un sangrado. Voy de camino. ¿Puede comunicarme con alguna enfermera para dar indicaciones?

- Claro.

Le pasé el teléfono a una chica del personal y me quedé esperando. Obviamente haría que le pasaran suero y le tomaran exámenes de laboratorio para control mientras lo pasaban al quirófano. Me pregunté si tendrían un anestesiólogo de guardia o él llamaría al suyo. También se me ocurrieron algunos medicamentos que podría pasarle para ayudarlo y cuáles suspender de momento. Y por supuesto… haría falta más sangre del banco. Vi que la enfermera se demoraba en el teléfono y suspiré, no teníamos tiempo que perder. Entonces, vi a Esme y Edward salir de la habitación y prácticamente correr hacia mí ¿qué habría sucedido?

- Algo le pasa, Carlisle. No puede respirar bien, está muy agitado. –me dijo mi esposa acunando a la niña en sus brazos.

- ¿Tiene tos o algo más?

- Está mareado. Estaba bien y todos nos reímos y luego empezó a respirar muy rápido. –me aclaró Edward y asentí.

Me acerqué con la enfermera para que me comunicara con el cirujano otra vez, esto estaba sucediendo más rápido de lo que yo me imaginé. Ella me miró con la duda en los ojos y yo le extendí la mano para recibir el teléfono, después de unas palabras más me lo entregó.

- Van a pasar al paciente a quirófano ahora mismo. –me dijo y fue a empezar a hacer los preparativos.

- Doctor, -le dije al cirujano del otro lado de la línea. – Está empeorando.

- En diez minutos estoy ahí. Todo saldrá bien. –me aseguró y colgó, pero yo tenía serias dudas de que todo fuera a estar bien.

Regresé con Esme y Edward mientras vi que a lo lejos aparecieron dos chicos con una camilla y la enfermera llegó con suero, justo lo que esperaba que hiciera. En ese momento Bella también apareció y fue corriendo hacia nosotros.

- Está peor, su pulso se acelera más cada vez… -dijo sollozando.

Antes de poder responderle vi que la camilla ya estaba muy cerca y me adelanté hacia la habitación, Edward, Esme y Bella se hicieron a un lado para dejarnos pasar a todos. Abrí la puerta y vi claramente que Emmett había perdido la consciencia, a su lado mi hija tenía la expresión más desconsolada que le hubiera visto jamás. Me acerqué y abrí el suero para que pasara lo más rápido posible, toqué su muñeca y al instante sentí el pulso, eso era bueno, aunque no me detuve a contarlo.

- ¿Hace cuánto que no responde? –le pregunté a Rosalie

- Unos segundos. –respondió Rosalie y yo asentí. Verifiqué las pupilas de Emmett y luego me hice a un lado para que lo pasaran a la camilla, ahora lo que iba en nuestra contra era el tiempo.

Nunca esperé que se deteriorara tan rápido. Minutos antes deduje que estaba sangrando, pero no creí que fuera tanto, era ilógico pensar que si su cuerpo estuvo compensando la hemorragia por casi un día entero, ahora todo sucediera tan de prisa. Quizás sobrepasó el límite, tal vez su sangre dejó de formar coágulos de manera correcta y por eso sucedió esto.

Cómo me hubiera gustado estar en mi hospital, ahí tendría la autoridad para ordenar medicamentos y mover todo, pero aquí estaba atado de manos como cualquier otro familiar de un paciente, no podía hacer nada más que ver y esperar. Todo el camino al quirófano me fui al lado de la camilla y pude sentir al resto de la familia atrás, muy de cerca. Cuando llegamos al lugar donde ya no podríamos seguirlo más vi que lo iban a pasar a otra camilla y tomé a Rosalie de la mano.

- Deséale suerte. –le dije y ella se acercó, le murmuró algo y le besó los labios al padre de su hija que no podía escucharla. Tal vez no tuvo mucho sentido hacer eso, pero lo mínimo que pude hacer fue regalarle otro beso a Rosalie, sólo en caso de que fuera el último. – Enfermera. –me miró la chica que recibía a Emmett dentro de la sala previa al quirófano. – Dígale al cirujano que considere una coagulopatía. –ella asintió y yo tomé a mi hija de la mano para comenzar a recorrer el pasillo de regreso a la habitación.

Hicimos el camino en silencio, sólo escuché a Rosalie y a Esme sollozar y a la bebé empezar a quejarse, de seguro que pronto le daría hambre. Me quedé al lado de la puerta abierta para ser el último en entrar, todos pasaron delante de mí y vi que ahora era Edward quien cargaba a la bebé. Al final, entré tras ellos y cerré, esperando que comenzaran las preguntas.

- ¿Qué pasó? –fue Rosalie la primera, sentada con Edward a un lado, él le estaba entregando a la niña, supuse que en ese momento Rose la necesitaba para darse fuerzas.

- Está sangrando, es lo más probable. Alguna sutura se aflojó, o alguna herida que no vieron antes, o algo en su cuerpo que hace que no coagule bien la sangre y se escurra como agua a pesar de las suturas. Pueden ser muchas cosas. –suspiré y me senté en una silla vacía.

- ¿Y? ¿Qué va a pasar ahora? –preguntó Esme y yo sólo la miré sin querer decirle lo que estaba pensando.

- Tal vez debamos llamar a Jasper y Alice, creo que… también les gustaría estar aquí. –no sé qué tanto les dejó ver a todos mi evasiva, pero tenía tantas dudas de que Emmett pudiera sobrevivir que no quise darles esperanzas.

-¿Tan mal esta mi hermano que ahora si quieres que llamemos a Jasper y Alice? – preguntó Bella, Edward la rodaba con sus brazos y podía ver el pecho de ella moverse acelerado.

-Creo que es un buen momento para hacerlo – dije seriamente sin querer profundizar en nada.

-Yo lo llamo – dijo Esme sacando el móvil

_Narrador externo _

Cuando tuvieron a Emmett anestesiado en la mesa de cirugía empezaron a quitar las puntadas de su piel y las que cerraban las demás capas en su interior. Cada segundo el sangrado aumentaba y los médicos veían pasar la sangre en uno de sus brazos y un suero en el otro, pero les parecía que no iba demasiado rápido.

Cuando tuvieron expuestas todas las vísceras notaron las cantidades de sangre regada, alguna fresca de color rojo brillante y otra más antigua oscura, color tinto pero no estaba espesa… pensaron que no estaba coagulando como debería y el que tenía la batuta recordó el mensaje de la enfermera, lo que sugirió el Dr. Cullen "una coagulopatía", pensó que esa era una buena opción y sin tener la certeza ordenó que le pasaran más medicamentos y comenzó a trabajar.

Revisó cada sutura y cada herida, fue lento y meticuloso, intentando no dejar pasar nada por alto y al principio creyó que todo estaba bien hecho… pero después de un rato vio una pequeña herida que sangraba demasiado, al instante la cerró esmerándose en hacerlo bien. Cuando estuvo satisfecho con su trabajo siguió revisando.

Todo fue un trabajo cansado que les tomó varias horas de tensión, de preguntar constantemente al anestesiólogo cómo se encontraban los signos vitales y de sentir que en cualquier instante podrían perderlo. Cuando ya no tuvo más que revisar le colocó las esponjas especiales que absorben sangre y volvió a cerrar los maltratados tejidos de Emmett, los cuales cedían y se desgajaban con más facilidad de lo normal, los músculos se le desgarraron un poco y pensó en que si salvaba la vida, le iba a tomar buen tiempo recuperar la fuerza en ellos, pero eso era lo de menos.

Cuando por fin llegó a la piel se detuvo para respirar profundo e hizo un recuento de todo, los signos vitales, las muchas heridas que revisó, las puntadas que dio, las unidades de sangre que le pasaron, los litros de suero… temió que las transfusiones le arruinaran los pulmones y eso sería muy arriesgado para su vida… pero no pensaría eso ahora. Cerró la piel con cuidado para dejar las menores cicatrices posibles y luego se quitó los guantes alejándose de ahí muy dispuesto a mantener a Emmett bajo estricta vigilancia.

_Pov Jasper _

-Amor que bien me ha sentado este fin de semana, necesitaba un descanso de la universidad – dije abrazando a Alice, nos encontrábamos los dos en la cama desnudos, abrazados. Me sentía pleno en estos momentos teniéndola junto a mí. Era la hora de la comida pero mientras estábamos en la ducha se había dado la oportunidad y no pudimos desperdiciarla.

-Cuando estamos así siento que todo a nuestro alrededor deja de existir- me dijo besándome el pecho donde ella tenía la cabeza apoyada. Nos quedamos en silencio cuando mi móvil comenzó a sonar. Estire el brazo hacía la mesita de noche y lo cogí.

-Hola – saludé sin fijarme quien era.

-Jasper… - escuché al otro lado a mi madre y fue fácil saber que estaba llorando.

-¿Qué pasó mamá?, ¿Bella está bien?, ¿Le paso algo Anthony?, ¿Liz? – pregunté por instinto, Alice se incorporó rápidamente junto a mí y tomo mi mano con la duda escrita en el rostro.

-Es… es Emmett. Tuvo un accidente hace… no sé dos días, un poco menos. Y estaba mal pero lo operaron… nosotros vinimos, Carlisle y yo y después Edward y Bella. Emmett estaba bien… pero… hace rato… - paró pues el llanto no le permitía hablar con claridad. Mi mente solo había sido capaz de entender dos cosas, mi hermano había tenido un accidente y que nadie me había llamado.

-¿Qué pasó? – continúe preguntando para que continuara.

-Volvió a sangrar lo están operando otra vez… no saben… nadie sabe si va a… si va a salir del quirófano – No quise escuchar más a mi madre y colgué el teléfono. Cuando escuché la explicación no pude creerlo, Emmett tuvo un accidente, estuvo en cirugía y en el hospital, todos se reunieron... y nadie pudo avisarnos, nadie quiso hacerlo. Miré a Alice que estaba a mi lado y ni siquiera tenía forma de explicarle lo que estaba sucediendo y la ira que sentía en esos momentos. Mi hermano estaba al borde de la muerte y nadie me avisó antes.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó al ver el horror en mi rostro.

-Emmett tuvo un accidente hace dos días y no saben si va a sobrevivir – dije levantándome de la cama para vestirme y coger el coche para ir a California.

-¿Qué? No puede ser, nos hubieran llamado antes – dijo Alice.

-Pues no lo hicieron, vístete que nos vamos ya – le dije. Ella comenzó a vestirse tan rápidamente como lo había echo yo. Y los dos salimos de casa y cogimos el coche.

_Pov Edward _

-¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Rosalie a Esme cuando ella se quedo parada con el teléfono en la mano.

-Me ha colgado – dijo sorprendida.

-Le llamas diciendo que es posible que su hermano no salga de un quirófano y él ni siquiera sabía que estaba en el hospital – dijo mi novia sentada en el sillón. Las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas y no había indicio de que tuviera intención de pararlas. Me acerqué a ella y le abracé rozando mi mano por su brazo en un intento de calmarla. El vínculo que Bella tenía con sus hermanos era mucho mayor a lo que yo podría imaginar y sabía que lo estaba pasando mal. Mi padre abrazaba a Esme y Rosalie sostenía a mi sobrina como si vida en estos momentos dependiera de la pequeña.

Dejamos que las horas pasaran mientras nosotros estábamos en esa habitación, sentía que en cualquier momento alguno de nosotros subiría por las paredes de la desesperación. Bella continuaba llorando y Esme y Rose sollozaban angustiadas.

_Pov Esme _

Carlisle me tenía abrazada cuando entró el cirujano de Emmett, se veía serio y eso no me gustó, pude ver su traje quirúrgico con marcas de sudor y su semblante preocupado. Sentí mi corazón acelerarse y me puse de pie junto con mi esposo, pero no me soltó ni un segundo y se lo agradecí.

- ¿Qué pasó? –escuché preguntar a Bella, ella tenía a Edward a un lado.

- Estaba sangrando mucho. –empezó a hablar y sus palabras no me alentaron. – Al parecer tuvo razón, Dr. Cullen, su sangre no coagulaba bien y aunque la herida que encontramos sin reparar no era muy grande, por ahí perdido grandes cantidades de sangre. Le pasamos soluciones y se le pusieron dos unidades más en quirófano, ahora está con la tercera y ordené más. Aparte le pusimos medicamentos y vitaminas.

- ¿Cómo está mi hijo? –le hablé desesperada, aún no me decía si estaba vivo o muerto.

- No pudo haber muerto… -murmuró Rosalie sosteniendo a la bebé.

- ¿Bella? –escuché la voz de Edward antes que el cirujano volviera a hablar y lo vi sostenerla un poco, ella tenía la respiración agitada y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Creí que me volvería loca en ese instante, primero Emmett y ahora ella.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, YA ESTOY AQUÍ HE VUELTO DE LAS VACACIONES Y AHORA ESTOY CUIDANDO A MIS PRIMAS PEQUEÑAS Y TAMPOCO TENGO MUCHO TIEMPO PARA PONERME, PERO AHORA UNA ESTA DURMIENDO Y LA OTRA CENANDO Y TENGO UN POCO DE TIEMPO DE ACTUALIZAR. COMO YA ESTOY AQUÍ VUELVO A ENVIAR LOS ADELANTOS POR MENSAJE PRIVADO, POR LO TANTO SI QUEREIS UNO SOLO TENEIS QUE COMENTAR. **

**UNBESOOOOOOO(kk'**


	43. Chapter 43

**CAPITULO: 42 **

_Pov Esme _

- ¿Bella? –escuché la voz de Edward antes que el cirujano volviera a hablar y lo vi sostenerla un poco, ella tenía la respiración agitada y estaba más pálida de lo normal. Creí que me volvería loca en ese instante, primero Emmett y ahora ella.

- Estoy… bien. –aseguró de forma poco convincente y Carlisle me dejó para ir a su lado.

- Recuéstate. –le ordenó y entre él y Edward la pusieron en el sillón con los pies un poco levantados utilizando la maleta que le habíamos llevado a Rosalie con ropa y cosas personales.

- ¿Se encuentra bien la señorita? –preguntó alarmado el cirujano.

- Ella tiene insuficiencia cardiaca, es la impresión. –explicó Carlisle midiendo el pulso.

- Podemos pasarla a una camilla y ponerle oxígeno. –ofreció el otro médico.

- No. –contradijo ella. – Emmett… -intentó pararse y la detuvieron.

- ¿Cómo está? Emmett tiene que estar bien. –habló Rosalie con lágrimas sobre su rostro.

- Él no está bien, pero está con vida. –nos aclaró el cirujano y yo lloré en ese instante de puro alivio, porque ya estaba casi convencida de haber perdido a mi niño. – El anestesiólogo se quedó con él en la sala de recuperación, si responde de forma adecuada tal vez no sea necesario pasarlo a terapia intensiva, pues asumo que tendrá aquí a un médico para vigilarlo. –dijo viendo a mi esposo.

- Así será. –prometió.

- ¿Puedo ordenar algo para la señorita? –volvió a ofrecer viendo a Bella, ella estaba aún agitada y llorando, pero con lo poco de medicina que sabía yo, pude decir que no estaba tan mal, la vi peor muchas otra veces.

- Ahora estamos bien, gracias. Si algo sucede le avisaré a una enfermera. –respondió mi esposo.

- Está bien… voy a regresar al quirófano, espero podamos traer a Emmett aquí pronto. Yo les aviso cualquier eventualidad. –Carlisle asintió y el otro hombre se marchó.

Mi esposo le dio un beso en la frente a Bella y luego fue a abrazar a su hija, Rosalie estaba inconsolable. Yo fui con Bella y me senté en el suelo a su lado para llorar juntas y desahogarnos, en ese momento en el que ambas temíamos que sucediera lo peor.

Mi hija apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro y continuó llorando, Edward se levantó y al ver que yo estaba con Bella se fue con su hermana. Estaba angustiada no sólo por todo lo que había pasado con Emmett ahora tendría que enfrente a un Jasper enfadado por no haberle dicho nada.

-Cariño, tranquila – dijo frotando mi mano en el brazo de Bella, una pequeña forma de darle ánimos, preocupada de que su respiración no se calmara todavía.

-Hasta que no lo vea no estaré tranquila – me contestó. Estuvimos un rato así, yo con mi hija en el suelo y Carlisle y Edward en la sofá con Rosalie. Hasta que unos muchachos entraron con la camilla y Emmett en ella.

_Pov Jasper _

Íbamos llegando al hospital apenas, ese viaje había sido el más largo de mi vida porque no sólo estaba preocupado, sino tremendamente enfurecido de que nos hubieran estado ocultando algo así. Mi hermano al borde de la muerte y nadie fue capaz de avisarnos hasta el último minuto.

- Ya estamos aquí. –me dijo Alice lo obvio para tranquilizarme cuando entramos al elevador, yo ni siquiera tenía cabeza para contestarle civilizadamente. – Todo va a estar bien. –me reiteró y se aferró a mi mano, supuse que para frenarme en caso de que me volviera loco.

Buscamos el número de habitación que nos dieron y entré con Alice a mi lado, ni siquiera me molesté en tocar la puerta. Todos se sobresaltaron y vieron en nuestra dirección, mi sobrina comenzó a llorar.

- Entrada triunfal. –dijo Emmett en tono de burla pero con voz débil y entonces lo miré.

Estaba en la camilla con un suero en un brazo y una bolsa con sangre en el otro, llevaba puesta una bata de hospital y lo tenían cubierto con sábanas y cobertores, como si tuviera frío, además, tenía puesto un collarín. Sin soltar a Alice ni ver a nadie más, me acerqué a él.

- No te golpeo porque no fue tu culpa que no me llamaran antes. Pero ganas no me faltan. –le dije cuando estuve a su lado y él sonrió un poco, pero tenía los ojos cerrados.

- En cuanto me recupere, te voy a enseñar lo que es golpear de verdad. –replicó y sus palabras se fueron perdiendo, como si se quedara dormido.

- Apenas se le están terminando los efectos de la anestesia. –escuché a Carlisle pero no me moví, en ese instante estaba enojado con todos.

- Va a estar bien ¿verdad? –preguntó Alice algo que yo también deseaba saber.

- Al parecer detuvieron el sangrado nuevamente y él ha respondido muy bien, aunque hubo que pasarle más sangre y tendremos que estar muy al pendiente de que todas esas transfusiones no le dañen. –al final suspiró y por fin pude girarme para verlos a todos.

- Que bueno que vinieron. –dijo Rosalie meciendo a la bebé en sus brazos, la niña se iba calmando ya.

- Pues apenas que tuvieron la consideración de avisarnos. –hablé con furia. – Al parecer Alice y yo ya no somos tan parte de esta familia.

- Hijo, no digas eso. –me suplicó mamá, pude ver lo mucho que la herí con mis palabras, pero en ese momento no me importó.

- Sabes que no es así. –también habló Bella, pero tampoco la iba a escuchar a ella.

- Deberían ver sus acciones antes de hablar. –reproché una vez más y Alice me apretó más la mano.

- Jasper, nadie considera que ustedes sean menos parte de la familia. –atajó Carlisle abrazando a mi madre, ella le devolvió el gesto.

- El asunto no es contigo, ni siquiera eres mi familia de verdad, de ti y de tus hijos no podía esperar otra cosa. Son mamá y Bella las que deberían estar avergonzadas. –en cuanto terminé de hablar me di cuenta de que nunca debí haberlo hecho, pero jamás podría retirar las palabras.

Esperé reacciones coléricas instantáneas pero nadie se movió ni dijo nada, la única en cambiar un poco su posición fue Alice, quien me soltó a mano como si le hubiera dado una descarga eléctrica. Supe que la había herido también a ella con todo eso y me sentí un imbécil, pero a pesar de ello… la furia no se hizo más pequeña

_Pov Esme _

- Jasper… -cuando lo escuché pronunciar esas palabras sentí que se me partía el corazón en dos, Carlisle me abrazó con más fuerza y todos nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos.

- Rose… ¿te importaría si les damos un momento a solas para hablar? –pronunció mi esposo con calma, yo sabía que lo que dijo Jasper tuvo que haberlo herido a él también, pero estaba siendo fuerte por mí. Vi a Rosalie dudar un poco y luego asentir, después fue y besó la frente de Emmett antes de encaminarse a la puerta. – Edward. –lo llamó Carlisle y él también besó a Bella antes de salir.

No estaba segura de si Alice se quedaría con nosotros, pero ella simplemente se salió sin ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Jasper y me pregunté a quién habría herido más mi hijo, si a Bella y a mí o a su novia. Cuando todos cerraron la puerta, yo todavía no estaba segura de qué decirle.

- Regáñame. –dijo él como si fuera una orden. – Dime lo desconsiderado que soy y lo mal que estoy.

- Tienes razón de estar enojado. Pero nunca debiste decir eso. –fue Bella quien empezó a hablar.

- ¿Qué pasa? –escuché la voz adormilada de Emmett y fui a su lado para sentarme en la cama y tomarle la mano.

- Aquí estamos, amor. No pasa nada. –le dije acariciándole el rostro.

- ¿Rose? –preguntó.

- Ahora viene. –respondió Jasper y salió sin que hubiéramos arreglado nada.

Al poco tiempo entraron los demás, sin mi hijo. Rosalie fue y tomó mi lugar al lado de Emmett y vi que Alice se sentaba sola en el rincón más alejado con un pañuelo desechable entre las manos y lágrimas en el rostro, Carlisle la miraba preocupado así que me acerqué a ella y le tomé la mano.

- Dale tiempo de que se calme. Él no quiso decir esas cosas. –le hablé en voz baja y ella me miró a los ojos.

- Nunca creí… que él no pensara que somos todos una familia… -me confesó con un nudo cortándole la voz.

- Él sabe que somos una familia, Alice, Jasper lo sabe. Él a veces es así cuando está enojado y nosotros nos equivocamos, debimos llamarles antes.

- Ni siquiera sé a dónde fue…

- No creo que haya ido muy lejos. –le sonreí para darle algo de confianza.

_Pov Alice _

- Ni siquiera sé a dónde fue… -le dije a Esme todavía llorando

- No creo que haya ido muy lejos. –me sonrió como queriendo decir algo, animarme a algo. Y lo entendí.

- Voy a buscarlo. Tiene muchas disculpas que dar. –sonreí también un poco y la abracé. – Gracias. –susurré y ella también me envolvió entre sus brazos.

- De nada. Ahora ve. Prometo llamar si la mínima cosa cambia. –volvió a sonreír y yo asentí.

Salí de ahí en silencio, supuse que todos entenderían a dónde iba. Una vez fuera de la habitación me quedé pensando en dónde podría encontrarlo. Jasper y yo no conocíamos nada ni a nadie aparte de la familia en esa ciudad, no teníamos dónde hospedarnos… supuse que no podría estar muy lejos de ahí.

Caminé por el pasillo y al final me detuve a mirar el letrero donde tenía flechas señalando dónde quedaban las cosas dentro del hospital. Vi de cosa por cosa… hasta que al final venía la cafetería y como reflejo sentí hambre. Sonreí y empecé a andar, si yo estaba hambrienta de seguro que él también.

En el camino me fui preparando para enfrentarlo porque no estaba segura de cómo lo iba a encontrar, ni de si yo contaba con la paciencia necesaria para escucharlo sin que sus palabras me hirieran más. Además, aunque no supiera cómo, tenía que convencerlo de regresar a la habitación y hablar con Esme, Bella y Emmett. Cuando llegué a la cafetería mire todas las mesas hasta que lo encontré sentado en una de ella con la cabeza entre las manos. Me acerqué y sin hacer ruido me senté en la silla de enfrente. El levantó la cabeza poco a poco y me miró a los ojos.

-No merezco que estés sentada aquí – dijo agachando la mirada.

-No, no lo mereces, porque resulta que aparte de a tu familia, también has ofendido a la mía. Porque aunque tú y yo seamos pareja, es a mi padre al que le has hablado así – dije demostrándole mi molestia.

-No quise ofender, simplemente dije lo primero que se me paso por la cabeza. Mi hermano ha estado a punto de morir y nadie me ha llamado, nadie ha pensado que a mí me gustaría estar aquí. Nadie – dijo levantando la mirada.

-Pero ahora estamos aquí y Emmett está en la habitación y no entiende qué pasa. No tenías porque decir esas palabras – dije intentando que entrara en razón.

-Imagina que el caso es diferente y hubiera sido Rosalie la que tiene el accidente, tú hermana está a punto de morir. Quien te duele más que no te llamen, ¿Tú padre y Edward o mis hermanos y mi madre? – me preguntó.

-Todos por igual, porque todos son mi familia – dije segura de mis palabras.

-Tienes que tener preferencia, Edward y Rose son tu familia de sangre. Emmett y Bella son postizos y tus cuñados… - dijo medio sonriendo.

-Que no tengamos la misma sangre no significa que no sienta lo mismo – dije seriamente.

-Mi hermana nunca te ha caído bien – me reprochó.

-Antes, estaba celosa porque Edward solo estaba atento de ella. Pero he madurado, quiero a todos por igual, ya sean Swan o Cullen – dije con una sonrisa – Muchas veces la sangre no significa nada. Lo que importa es que la persona esté en tu corazón – le dije levantándome para darle la mano – Creo que todos merecen una disculpa – dije mirándole seriamente.

-Todos – dijo levantándose.

_Pov Emmett _

-Tienes razón de estar enojado, pero nunca debiste decir eso – escuché a mi hermana decir.

- ¿Qué pasa? – susurré con voz adormilada. Sentí que alguien me cogía la mano y vi a mi madre de reojo.

- Aquí estamos, amor. No pasa nada. – me dijo acariciándome la cara. Se sentía bien tener a mi madre así como cuando era niño, todavía estaba algo dormido y no me enteraba mucho de lo que pasaba.

- ¿Rose? –pregunté.

- Ahora viene. – escuché a mi hermano, le iba a decir algo pero escuche un pequeño portazo antes de que pudiera hablar.

En poco tiempo sentí la mano de mi Rose en el lugar donde estaba mi madre, reconocería la textura de su piel entre un millón de mujeres y con los ojos cerrados. Miré sus preciosos ojos azules con amor, era mi ángel, sabía que la necesitaba en mi vida, que la amaba con todo mi ser. No podría vivir ni un solo segundo sin tenerla a mi lado. Escuché a alguien llorar y me pareció que era Alice, ¿Qué le había hecho el idiota de mi hermano? No tardé mucho en dejar de escucharla y supe que se había ido de la habitación. Estuvimos en silencio, todos mirándome, veía el pecho de mi hermana algo agitado y me preocupaba de que estuviera mal. Después escuché la puerta de mi habitación de nuevo. Y no supe quien había entrado porque no se acercó a la cama y yo con el collarín no podía verlo. Pero todos en la habitación lo miraron serio.

- ¿Qué les pasa a todos? –pregunté estando ya más consciente, tanto de lo que pasaba a mi alrededor, como del dolor en todo el cuerpo.

Desde que salí de la anestesia ellos entraban y salían. Así que ahora estaba por exigir una explicación.

- No pasa nada. Sólo me porté como un tonto – escuche la voz de Jasper y después un suspiro.

- ¿Qué idiotez hiciste? –pregunté tratando de no reírme porque eso hacía que todo me doliera más.

- Dije cosas que no debía – se sentó en un sillón y yo no pude verlo porque al tratar de mover el cuello me dolía.

- Fue nuestra culpa. Debimos llamarlos antes. –dijo Bella.

- Pues yo sigo sin entender. –les dije.

- Nadie nos llamó a Alice y a mí hasta que entraste la segunda vez al quirófano y cuando llegamos aquí dije cosas que no debí porque estaba muy… decepcionado, frustrado… no sé. No era yo mismo…

- Lo entiendo, hijo. No te preocupes por eso. –habló mamá, comprensiva como siempre. Mi hermano pocas veces se arrepentía de lo que decía, así que algo fuerte tuvo que decir para estar pidiendo disculpas.

- Deja de estar lloriqueando, ya supéralo. –lo regañé sin querer que siguiera con esos problemas en ese momento, no quería que la familia tuviera más dificultades de las que yo ya les estaba dando.

-¿Cómo te encuentras? – me preguntó levantándose y acercándose a la cama para que pudiera verlo.

-Como si un tren me hubiera pasado por encima, después una manada de elefantes y finalmente como si me hubiera tirado por una montaña rocosa… - dije intentando hacer la broma.

-Bueno entonces no es nada, mañana vamos a ver qué nos hacen los tigres – me dijo continuando la broma. Yo sonreí intentando no reírme por el dolor.

-No sé cómo puedes hacer esas bromas después de todo – me regañó Rosalie.

-Porque si no me lo tomo a broma, amor, me deprimo – dije seriamente. Escuche un móvil sonar.

-Es el mío – dijo Edward cogiéndolo - ¿Diga? – Preguntó apoyándose en una pared – Ah Charlie, ¿Cómo están los niños? – preguntó. En ese momento algo hizo clic en mi cabeza. Mis sobrinos. No los había visto y no pensé que mi hermana se separara de los niños – Lo que pasa es que a Bella se le acabó la batería del móvil ayer, y como vinimos sin nada…- dijo seriamente mirando a mi hermana – Sí ahora todo estaba bien, estamos en la habitación con Emmett –dijo mirándome. No podía creer que Charlie se preocupara por mí, en algún momento podría ejercer como padre, pero tenía que ser justo en el momento que había esto a punto de morirme… - Claro que sí. Bella Dice tu padre que te pongas – dijo Edward pasándole el teléfono. Bella lo cogió y salió de la habitación echándome una mirada con una sonrisa antes – Me ha dicho que espera que te recuperes pronto – dijo sonriendo.

-Se acuerda de que tiene un hijo… - dije con sarcasmo.

-Emmett… - me regañó mamá. Mi hermana volvió a entrar en la habitación algo seria, pero se le veía tranquila.

-¿Ha pasado algo? – preguntó Carlisle al verle la cara.

-Nada, grave – dijo con una sonrisa – Los niños están un poco nerviosos porque ninguno de los dos estamos allí. Y aparte tampoco están ustedes – dijo mirando a mamá y a Carlisle.

-Bella, si quieres ir con tus hijos lo entiendo, no pasa nada – dije mirándola serio.

-Mientras los niños estén bien, estaré con mi hermano oso, como él siempre estuvo conmigo – dijo con una sonrisa y me dio un beso en la frente.

-Gracias pequeña – contesté con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no salimos todos un rato y dejamos a Emmett y Rose solos? – dijo mamá con una sonrisa mirando a mi novia.

**BUENAS! **

**BIEN, PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO DECIR QUE ACTUALIZO PORQUE EN ESPAÑA YA ES DÍA 1 DE SEPTIEMBRE Y ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS. TAMBIEN TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA, COMO DIJE CON MIS PRIMAS NO HE TENIDO MUCHO TIEMPO Y TAMPOCO ANDO MUY INSPIRADA Y NO PUEDO DAR ADELANTO. LO SIENTO. ESPERO QUE APESAR DE ELLO ME COMENTEIS Y ME DIGAIS QUE OS PARECE EL CAPITULO. **

**AGRADECER A _kykio88_ POR TODA SU AYUDA SIEMPRE Y QUE ESPERO QUE SE RECUPERE PRONTO. **

**INTENTARE SUBIR CAPITULO PRONTO Y NO FALLAROS, PERO NO SEAIS INPACIENTES ! POR FAVOR. **

**UNBESOOOOOOOO(kk'**


	44. Chapter 44

**CAPITULO: 43**

_Pov Rosalie _

Agradecí con la mirada a Esme que nos dejaran un rato a solas a los dos y se llevaran a la niña ahora que estaba dormida, aunque no tardaría mucho en pedir de comer. Esperé a que salieran y miré a Emmett.

-Casi me matas – le confesé mirándolo seriamente – No me lo hagas nunca más – le regañé.

-No fue mi intención preocuparte – dijo con voz débil pero pude escucharlo.

-No sé qué haría sin ti – le dije dándole un beso en la frente.

-No pienses en eso ahora, estoy bien y eso es lo que importa – dijo seriamente.

Me acerqué a él para besarle, desando que las cosas no empeoren para poder hacerlo todas las veces que me de la gana. Picaron a la puerta y eso fue lo que nos hizo separarnos.

-Siento interrumpiros – dijo mi hermana entrando – Pero mi sobrina tiene hambre – dijo entregándomela, yo fui al sofá a sentarme para darle el pecho, este daba enfrente de la puerta y observé que Bella discutía con mi papá y Esme. Alice se dio cuenta de que veía fuera y con la mirada me indicó que me lo contaría después, que ahora no era el momento. Asentí, teniendo la suerte de que Emmett llevaba el collarín y no podía verme. Mi hermana volvió a salir y nos quedamos los tres.

-Ponte aquí a darle el pecho que no te veo – me dijo Emmett. Separé a mi hija del pecho y me levanté para sentarme en el sillón que había al lado de la cama.

Cuando acabe de alimentarla me levante para dormirla paseándome un poco por toda la habitación. La familia entró al rato, parecían más calmados de ánimos y lo agradecí por el estado de Emmett.

-¿Se durmió? – preguntó Esme mirándome. Asentí y se la pasé.

-Rose, hija. No estaría mal que fueras a casa a descansar, otro se puede quedar con Emmett – me dijo mi padre serio.

-No, iros a casa, yo me quedo con él – dije yo también seria, no quería separarme de mi novio y ellos no lo iban a conseguir.

-Está bien, mañana venimos – dijo resignado.

-No valláis a ningún hotel, nuestra casa no es muy grande, pero estaréis bien – les dije, todos asintieron sonriendo. Esme le pasó la niña a mi hermana y se acerco a Emmett.

-Mañana te veo hijo – le dijo dándole un beso en la frente. Todos se fueron acercando poco a poco para despedirse, hasta que nos quedamos solos.

UN PAR DE DÍAS MÁS TARDE 

_Pov Carlisle _

Acababan de meter a Emmett de nuevo en quirófano para quitarle las esponjas que le pusieron para el sangrado. Todos estábamos en la habitación esperando noticias, aunque claramente la más nerviosa era Rosalie, yo tenía abrazada a Esme y de vez en cuando la escuchaba sollozar, le decía que Emmett estaría bien aunque yo no podía asegurar nada, me dolía ver a mi familia tan mal en todo momento. Mi hijo abrazaba a Bella también tranquilizándola. Llevaba mucho tiempo alejada de los pequeños, y tanto ellos como la madre están muy nerviosos. Bella deseaba volver a Forks pero hasta que no estuvieran seguros cien por cien de que su hermano estaba bien, no cogería ningún coche de regreso. Mi hijo también quería que volvieran porque estar aquí la ponía muy alterada y eso nos preocupaba a todos más de lo que ya estábamos por Emmett. Por su lado Jasper y Alice a ambos se les veía de semblante serenos. Todos estábamos ansiosos por tener noticias de Emmett pero cada uno lo sobrellevaba de una manera.

- Adelante - dijo Rosalie cuando llamaron a la puerta de la habitación.

- Buenas tardes. –saludó el cirujano. – Emmett se encuentra en la sala de recuperación. –nos dijo y vi que había paz en su semblante, por fin, quizás ahora sí podría pensar que él iba a estar bien.

- ¿Le quitaron las esponjas? –preguntó Rosalie angustiada.

- Así fue, tenían un sangrado mínimo, nada de importancia. Al cerrar otra vez tuvimos algunas dificultades, el haber tenido tres cirugías en tan poco tiempo hizo que sus tejidos estén débiles. –explicó y me miró, yo entendía mejor la explicación, claro, era de esperarse. – Pero no pasará más allá de mucho reposo, algo de rehabilitación para sus músculos, y una cicatriz grande.

- Es decir… va a estar bien. –habló esta vez Esme tomándome de la mano, miró al cirujano y cuando él asintió, me vio a mí esperando una confirmación.

- Emmett va a estar bien. –le aseguré y escuché varios suspiros de alivio. – Muchas gracias por todo. –me acerqué al otro médico y nos dimos la mano.

- No hay por qué, lo he hecho con gusto. En un par de días más podrán irse a casa. –sonrió. – Aún tengo algo de papeleo que hacer, me retiro. Cuando llegue Emmett ya estará totalmente despierto.

Salió cerrando la puerta tras de sí y yo abracé a Esme de puro alivio, por fin, algo menos de qué preocuparnos. Iba a ser cansado y doloroso para el chico recuperarse por completo, en especial con lo acostumbrado que estaba a ser grande y fuerte… pero su vida ya no corría ningún peligro y con eso era más que suficiente para la familia en esos momentos.

-Está bien ¿Verdad?, No se va a morir, está fuera de peligro – dijo mi hija mirándome a los ojos. Yo sonreí y le asentí. Ella sonrió y abrazo a mi nieta. Sabía que estaba llorando de felicidad, como hacían los demás.

Esperamos hasta que trajeron a Emmett a la habitación, quien venía con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Pasamos todo el día en el hospital haciéndole compañía, entre bromas, pequeñas peleas de hermanos, en el ambiente se podía notar que ahora todo iba mejor. Solo esperaba que pudiera durar tiempo suficiente.

-Ahora que todo está bien en casa, me puedo quedar una temporada con vosotros para ayudarte con Emmett y la niña – dijo mi mujer sonriendo. Mi hija empezó a negar.

-No, no quiero ser una molestia. Tú tienes tus responsabilidades en casa. Bella, mi hermano, los niños y mi padre te necesitan – contradijo mi hija.

-Bella está bien, Anthony está mucho mejor y si pasa cualquier cosa con él yo no puedo hacer nada. Edward y Carlisle estarán bien y Elisabeth esta mejor que una flor – le dijo mi mujer.

-Si, Rose. Todos vamos a estar bien en casa. Mi madre tiene razón, ella puede quedarse aquí para ayudarte – dijo Bella.

-No – dijo seria.

-Bueno, entonces os venís vosotros a Forks – dije firmemente.

-Papá… - me fue a discutir.

-No Rose. No vas a poder tú con todo, la recuperación de Emmett va a ser lenta y vas a necesitar ayudar. Y si no dejas que Esme se quede os venís los tres – finalicé. Nadie me discutió nada y estuvimos en la habitación esperando la llegada de Emmett.

UNOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE 

_Pov Esme _

Los días pasaban lentos estando en el hospital, aunque cuando Emmett se encontraba bien no paraba de hacer bromas, aunque había que reconocer que cuando estaba con dolor no se podía estar en la habitación con él de cómo se ponía. Bella y Edward habían decidido volver a casa con los niños ahora que todo estaba bien. Los demás nos quedaríamos hasta unos días más hasta que pudiéramos trasladar a Emmett a Forks. Era de noche y todavía estábamos todos en el hospital, el médico nos dijo que tendría unos resultados y estábamos esperando todos a que nos los diera.

-Voy a salir a tomar el aire – dijo Alice sonriendo - ¿Me acompaña alguien? – preguntó mirándonos. Nadie dijo nada – Cuando Jasper llegue le decís que venga – mi hijo había ido a por unos cafés para todos. Alice salió de la habitación y todos nos quedamos en silencio. Rose intentaba dormir a la bebé, Edward abrazaba a mi hija que se estaba quedando dormida y Emmett veía la tele aunque tenía el ceño fruncido, lo que significaba que algo le dolía.

-¿En qué piensas tanto? Amor – me preguntó Carlisle abrazándome.

-Un poco en todo – contesté sonriendo dándole un beso. No nos dio tiempo a hablar más pues mi hijo entró con nuestros cafés – Gracias hijo. –le dije cuando los comenzó a repartir.

-¿Y Alice? – nos preguntó.

-Dijo que salía a tomar el aire – le contestó Edward acariciando el cabello de mi hija, gesto que siempre le tranquilizaba.

-Voy a buscarla – dijo saliendo después de entregarnos a todos los cafés.

_Pov Jasper _

Salí de la habitación tranquilamente, pasando por los pasillos metido en mis pensamientos, sin prestar atención a lo que pasaba a mí alrededor. Esperé a que llegara el ascensor, y me metí junto a unos doctores que iban hablando. Cuando llegué a la planta de la salida me asomé para ver si encontraba a Alice, la encontré, pero pensé que la oscuridad podía estar jugándome una broma, intenté excusar lo que mis ojos veían con sombras y farolas apagadas… por todos los medios quise ver que ella no era Alice, pero no pude negarlo por mucho tiempo, no más de unos segundos tuve para aceptar la realidad.

Ella estaba ahí, justo a un lado de la entrada del hospital, entre los brazos de otro hombre, de uno que conocía bien. James. Ella dijo siempre que no deseaba nada con él, que era él quien la acosaba… y en ese instante me di cuenta de que siempre mintió. Porque él no pudo seguirla hasta aquí, no era posible que diera con ella a menos de que Alice lo llamara. Además… se estaban besando.

En ese momento la verdad no supe qué cruzó por mi mente, ni cuáles eran exactamente los daños en mi interior, pero simplemente me acerqué, un paso a la vez y sin tener la menor idea de qué hacer. Quería gritarles a los dos, golpearlo a él y maldecirla a ella. Deseaba como nada, nunca más volver a cruzármela ni por casualidad, olvidar que nuestras familias eran una sola.

Cuando estuve a menos de un metro y los vi con claridad, ellos no se estaban besando y la que hasta ese momento fue el amor de mi vida me miró con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y miedo. En él ni siquiera me fijé porque no valía la pena hacerlo.

- Jas… -murmuró Alice y no continuó.

- Y yo confiaba en ti con mi vida. Gracias por probarme que estaba cometiendo un error. –di media vuelta y me marché para la habitación de mi hermano. No corrí ni me apresuré, pues sabía bien que ella no me seguiría. Alice ya estaba con quien quería estar.

Subí por las escaleras porque no tenía paciencia de esperar el ascensor. Desee correr, pero era como si nada más fuera capaz de lograr dar un paso lento a la vez. Me sentía vacío, como si me lo hubieran arrebatado todo, no sólo a Alice, sino también toda la confianza, el amor, la alegría… todas las cosas maravillosas que tuve con ella se habían ido. O más bien… nunca estuvieron ahí y apenas me di cuenta. Cuando llegué a la habitación de mi hermano entré sin tocar.

_Pov Alice _

Salí a tomar un poco el aire, pues había momentos que estar en la habitación agobiaba. Me quedé un poco apartada de la puerta. Estuve esperando un rato a que Jasper llegara cuando sentí que alguien me tapaba los ojos.

-Pensé que no vendrías, amor – dije girándome para verlo. Pero me quedé congelada cuando vi que no se trataba de mi Jasper, sino de James.

-Hola princesa – dijo cogiéndome del brazo.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté seriamente mirándolo.

-Venir a ver a la persona más hermosa… - dijo sujetándome más fuerte.

-Suéltame. No me toques – dije apartándolo, pero él me acercó más a su cuerpo y acerco sus asquerosos labios a los míos. La sensación fue horrible y lo único que quiera era secarme de él.

-Por qué te resistes… - me dijo. En ese momento escuché un carraspeo y me separe y vi a Jasper que nos miraba con decepción, enfado y furia.

- Jas… - murmuré cuando entendí lo que sus ojos me gritaban. Él nos vio besarnos y nunca pensó que lo estuviera en contra de eso, ni se le pasó por la cabeza que me encontraba en problemas y lo necesitaba.

- Y yo confiaba en ti con mi vida. Gracias por probarme que estaba cometiendo un error – su voz plana me asustó casi tanto como su mirada. Antes lo vi en toda clase de circunstancias, pero nunca sentí ese vacío emanar. Ese no era mi Jasper.

Después nada más dio media vuelta y entró al hospital, yo me quedé petrificada unos segundos antes de ser capaz de pensar con algo de claridad y dar dos pasos en la dirección en que se fue. Pero una mano se enredó en mi muñeca deteniéndome el paso.

- ¿A dónde vas? Preciosa, estamos divirtiéndonos aquí. –me dijo James con una sonrisa pintada en el rostro.

- Déjame. –le ordené tratando de zafar la mano.

- Claro que no, amor. –me susurró con voz profunda y casi siniestra.

Entonces me decidí a actuar. Me daba miedo intentar algo y que saliera mal, pero tenía que ir tras Jasper… además, James me daba miedo. Cada vez que lo tenía cerca y estábamos a solas no podía evitar pensar en lo que le sucedió a Rosalie, y eso me aterrorizaba. Con esa idea en mente usé un movimiento de defensa personal que aprendí hacía mucho tiempo, no sabía nada más, así que si no funcionaba, estaba perdida.

Fue una sorpresa cuando mi único golpe a sus partes más sensibles, lo hizo bajar la guardia lo suficiente para que yo corriera. Entré en el hospital y vi un ascensor abierto, me subí sin dudarlo y recibí miradas curiosas de todas las personas que ya iban ahí. Quería ir a la habitación de Emmett, pero desafortunadamente eso quedaba arriba y este elevador, bajó.

Esperé impaciente cada piso, vi las puertas abrirse y temí que estuviera James esperándome, sobre todo cuando me quedé sola. Pero eso no pasó y unos minutos más tarde llegué hasta el piso que buscaba y corrí al cuarto donde se encontraría mi familia. Y mi Jasper. Entré sin tocar y todos se me quedaron mirando, de seguro que iba agitada y con cara de que había visto un muerto. Ahí lo vi a él, era el único que deliberadamente no me prestó atención. Y yo hice justo lo contrario, ignoré los ojos curiosos de todos y caminé hacia el hombre que amaba, pero cuando le tomé la mano, él me la quitó… y eso también se llevó todas mis esperanzas.

_Pov Bella _

-Entonces ¿Os vais pasado mañana? – nos preguntó Rosalie.

-Sí, ahora que Emmett está bien, creo que lo mejor es ir con los niños y preparar la casa para cuando vengáis todos – contestó Edward.

Después de estas palabras empezamos a hablar por nuestras cuentas. Emmett y Rose conversaban, Edward y Carlisle debatían sobre algo que no sabía nada y yo estaba con mi madre.

-Bella, recuerda. Nada de esforzarse demasiado, has estado bien todo este tiempo. No lo estropeemos – me decía ella una vez más

-Tranquila mamá, no voy hacer nada. Ahora lo primero son Emmett y Tony que se están recuperando. No voy a dar más preocupaciones – le prometí. En ese momento Jasper entró en la habitación sin tocar y por su puro semblante me di cuenta de que algo había sucedido, creo que todos lo hicieron porque las conversaciones se apagaron y nos quedamos mirándole, esperando por una explicación pero el nos ignoró deliberadamente y fue a pararse en el rincón más alejado.

- ¿Qué bicho te picó? –preguntó Emmett, como siempre el más directo, pero mi otro hermano no respondió. – Te estoy hablando. –le insistió con voz tan firme como pudo.

- Nada. Nada que piense discutir con todos. –sus palabras ásperas me indicaron que fue algo demasiado malo.

- ¿Dónde está mi hermana? –preguntó Edward, claro, de seguro tuvo algo que ver con Alice, tal vez pelearon de nuevo.

- Divirtiéndose. –esta vez el ácido que destiló me hizo ver que el asunto sí era Alice. – No sé qué hago aquí. –dijo como para sí mismo y se encaminó a la salida pero mi mamá se le puso enfrente.

- Hijo ¿A dónde vas a estas horas? –le preguntó preocupada.

- A donde pueda estar solo. No estoy de humor para interrogatorios.

- Está bien, nadie va a preguntar, pero no te vayas, es tarde… -le pidió ella, yo fui y le tomé la mano, tampoco deseaba que se marchara así. Se le veía mal por lo que hubiera pasado y bastante alterado y no quería que nada malo le pasara como a Emmett.

- Yo sí voy a preguntar ¿dónde está Alice? La dejaste sola en la calle. –habló Rosalie preocupada y pude entenderla, su hermana pequeña estaba sola de noche en una ciudad que no conocía.

- No está sola, está muy bien acompañada. –le dijo con fuego en la mirada y se soltó de mi agarre, pero yo volví a tomarle la mano para detenerlo.

- Por favor… no te vayas. –le rogué y él me vio fijo antes de suspirar y volver al rincón donde estuvo antes.

- ¿Con quién puede estar ella si no conoce a nadie aquí? –preguntó Edward a la defensiva, en momentos como estos se notaba quién era hermano de quién. Rose y Edward querían saber de Alice. Mientras Emmett y yo saber qué le pasaba a Jasper.

- Pues llámala y pregúntale. Yo ya estoy cansado de que todo en esta familia se discuta como si fuera un chisme – dijo seriamente. Notaba que estaba muy enfadado, y entre todos le estábamos presionando lo que hacía que se enfadara más, yo sabía lo que era eso, a mí me lo habían hecho mucho y como sabía que era algo que no gustaba, no quería hacérselo a él. Después de eso nos quedamos callados un rato, ninguno estaba seguro de cómo manejar aquella situación, Edward no llamó a su hermana, pero a mí me hubiera gustado que lo hiciera, porque aquello estaba muy mal. A los pocos minutos Alice entró con un semblante parecido al de mi hermano, sin hacernos caso a ninguno de nosotros se acercó donde estaba Jasper, tomó su mano pero él se la apartó sin ni siquiera mirarla.

-Jasper… - llamó a mi hermano y le miró a los ojos. Y había pena en su mirada.

-No quiero saber nada de ti nunca más – le dijo. Todos nos sobresaltemos por el tono de su voz, nunca había visto así a mi hermano.

-Jasper, de verdad… - mi hermano se levantó callándola.

-¡No! No quiero saber nada. Estoy harto – le grito. Alice estaba congelada enfrente de suyo, creo que no era la única, estábamos todos prácticamente igual hasta que Edward se levantó y se puso al lado de Alice abrazándola.

-Ni se te ocurra volver a hablarle así a mi hermana – le dijo muy serio.

-No te metas Edward – le advirtió.

-Resulta que me meto porque es a mi hermana pequeña a la que gritas- dijo elevando el también el tono.

-Cuando gritas a mi hermana no nos metemos. No te metas tú ahora porque no sabes porque estoy así – le gritó a mi novio.

-Vamos a calmarnos todos por favor – les pedí poniéndome en medio de Edward y Jasper.

-Sí venga, todos fuera de mi habitación que quiero hablar con mi hermano – dijo Emmett. No veía a Jasper con muchas ganas de hablar con Emmett. Pero todos salimos en silencio. Edward abrazaba a Alice y Rose también se acercó a ellos. Yo me abracé a mi madre y Carlisle nos acompañó. Y salimos juntos.

_Pov Emmett _

De alguna forma me las ingenié para sacar a todos de la habitación y quedarme a solas con Jasper, tenía que hablar con él en serio y ver qué demonios estaba pasando.

- Ya, empieza, mientras más pronto empieces, antes acabas – me dijo enfadado sentándose en el borde de la cama.

- Más bien dime qué demonios pasó. –le repliqué.

- No quiero hablar de eso. Eso no es un maldito asunto familiar, es entre ella y yo. –se quejó cruzándose de brazos.

- ¿Y no es algo que le contarías a tu hermano? –pregunté esta vez con algo más de seriedad para que entendiera que yo no deseaba más que ayudarlo.

- No es algo que le quiera contar a nadie. –dijo con un suspiro, supe que estaba vencido.

- No me importa. Cuenta. –le sonreí un poco para que supiera que podía confiar en mí.

- Alice tiene un ex-novio que la acosa, o eso pensaba yo. Ya sabes… llamadas y cosas así. Y lo que pasó fue que los vi besándose. El tipo no la acosa, nunca lo ha hecho, es ella que me ha visto la cara de idiota todo este tiempo. –conforme fue hablando el tono de su voz se ensombreció más y más.

- Vaya… -le dije sin saber qué más hacer, de las muchas cosas que me esperé, jamás imaginé eso. Alice siempre se vio enamorada de mi hermano, por lo menos así fue las pocas veces que estuve con ellos.

- Lo sé. –suspiró de nuevo. – Yo fui el estúpido que le creí. Que se enamoró de ella. Pero esto fue todo. Voy a volver a la universidad y a seguir adelante.

- ¿Así nada más? –le pregunté no pudiendo creer como era capaz de simplemente abandonar así todo lo que sentía por Alice.

- ¿Qué otra opción me queda? No voy a aceptar que ella tenga a alguien más. –frunció el seño pensando que eso era lo que yo le sugería, pero no.

- Pues sí, hermano, pero… ella vive contigo ¿no?

- Me voy a mudar, que se lleve ahí al imbécil ese con el que anda. –de repente se puso de pie. – Gracias, Emmett, pero creo que ya no puedo hablar más.

- Entonces enciende la televisión y busca un buen deporte para ver. –le ordené en tono mandón para aligerar el ambiente, quizás eso no había sido todo, pero por lo menos ya tenía idea de qué le estaba sucediendo a mi hermano. Estuvimos un rato viendo el televisor, cuando picaron a la puerta y por ella apareció mi hermana, para la sorpresa de los dos, venia sola.

-¿Y los demás? – pregunté.

-Mamá y Carlisle fuera a dar una vuelta con la pequeña en el carro para ver si la dormían. Y Rose y Edward están con Alice… yo pensé que podía venir con mis hermanos – dijo bajando la mirada. Jasper y yo nos miramos y sonreímos porque nuestra hermana nunca cambiaba. Mi hermano se levantó y la abrazó.

-Por supuesto que puedes venir con nosotros. No lo dudes nunca – y los dos se acercaron a mi cama. Sabía que Jasper estaba mal por lo de Alice. Pero pasamos un rato olvidándonos de nuestras parejas, hermanastros y cuñados. Un momento que hacía mucho que no compartía con mis hermanos y me alegraba, aunque tuviera que ser en estas circunstancias.

_Pov Edward _

Emmett nos había echado a todos de la habitación para hablar con Jasper, aunque ahora mismo no me importaba mucho. Para mí lo más importante en estos instantes era la persona que tenia entre mis brazos llorando desconsoladamente. Mi hermanita pequeña, la pequeña que siempre defendería.

-Rose, llevamos a la niña a dar un paso para ver si conseguimos dormirla – dijo Esme. Mi hermana mayor asintió y se las entregó. Mi padre y ella se fueron sin decir más y nos quedamos Rose, Alice, Bella y yo.

-¿Qué ha pasado Alice? – preguntó Rose acercándose a Alice.

-Yo… yo… - estaba tan alterada que ni podía hablar – Nada… - dijo enterrando la cara en mi pecho.

-Algo tiene que pasar para que mi hermano se ponga así. Todos sabemos que Jasper no es de gritar si no tiene motivo… - dijo Bella seriamente. Yo le mire reprochándole pero ella simplemente negó - ¿Qué? ¿Te piensas que tú eres el único que se preocupa por sus hermanos?, Alice puede estar llorando, pero por algún motivo le habrá hablando mi hermano así. Algo ha tenido que hacer – gritó.

-Bella yo… - dijo Alice pero no pudo continuar.

-¿Sabes que Alice? Creo que tu explicación la tienen que escuchar tus hermanos primero, yo quiero escuchar la de mi hermano. Después si me la quieres decir, ya escucharé la tuya – dijo y picó a la puerta de la habitación para entrar. Estaba un poco alucinado con la actitud de mi novia, pero no podía decirle nada. Porque a mí también me interesaba más mi hermana la explicación de mi hermana que la de Jasper.

-Explícanos – le dijo Rosalie seriamente.

-Esta aquí – dijo mi hermana, Rosalie y yo nos miramos extrañados pues ninguno de los dos lo entendíamos – James… mi ex-novio, lleva acosándome un tiempo y ha venido hasta aquí y en la puerta a empezado a tocarme y me ha besado y Jasper lo ha visto y se ha pensado que le estaba engañando – nos dijo y volvió a ponerse a llorar.

-¿Alice, ha abusado de ti? – preguntó Rosalie seria y tensa.

-No, solo el beso… - dijo desconsolada.

-Tranquila enana, te creemos, nos tienes para todo a los dos – le dije abrazándola fuerte.

-Edward, ¿Me puedo ir con vosotros a Forks? Supongo que Jasper deseará quedarse hasta que puedan trasladar a Emmett – Dijo Alice.

-Claro que puedes venirte con nosotros. Tenemos que arreglar todo, porque vamos a dejar la habitación de los niños para Emmett y a los pequeños los vamos a trasladar arriba con nosotros – dije – Así podrás despejarte un poco mientras nos ayudas a arreglar un poco todo.

-Gracias hermano – me dijo.

-Vamos a la cafetería a por una tila – nos dijo Rosalie al ver como estaba Alice de nerviosa.

**BUENAS! **

**SIENTO MUCHO HABER TARDADO TANTO, PERO COMO YA DIJE ANDO UN POCO FALTA DE INSPIRACIÓN. PERO CON UN POCO DE AYUDA DE kykio88 LO HE CONSEGUIDO. TENGO ADELANTO! PERO COMO ME VOY A PASAR LA NOCHE A CASA DE UNOS FAMILIARES OS LOS ENVIARE CUANDO VUELVA MAÑANA. **

**TAMBIEN TENGO UNA MALA NOTICIA. EL LUNES EMPIEZO EL COLEGIO Y NO TENDRE MUCHO TIEMPO PORQUE POR LAS MAÑANA TENGO QUE TRABAJAR Y POR LAS TARDES ESTUDIAR. A PESAR DE TODO YA OS DIGO QUE NO PIENSO ABANDONAR EL FIC. SOLO ME TENDREIS QUE DAR UN POCO DE TIEMPO. **

**AHORA SI ME DESPIDO. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO Y COMENTEIS MUCHO QUE ES GRATIS Y SOLO OCUPARA UNO MINUTOS DE VUESTRO TIEMPO. **

**POR CIERTO SE ME OLVIDABA. HE ESCRITO UNA ESPECIE DE PRESENTACIÓN DE UN FIC NUEVO, ESTA BASADO EN UNA DE MIS SERIES FAVORITAS. ME GUSTARIA QUE OS PASARAIS POR MI PERFIL Y ME DIGAIS QUE OS PARECE. **

**UNBESOOOOOOO(kk'**


	45. Chapter 45

**CAPITULO: 44 **

Pov Bella

No quería tener problemas con Edward por ponerme del lado de mi hermano así como él hizo con Alice. Temía que eso le diera algún problema a nuestra relación. Jasper me había tenido que explicar por segunda vez lo que sucedió con Alice, cuando acabó de explicarme lo mismo que a Emmett, no insistí, porque sabía que le costaba. Ahora nos habíamos quedado los tres callados viendo la televisión. Emmett tirado en la cama claro, y yo estaba sentada en el regazo de Jasper y nos abrazábamos como cuando era pequeña. Picaron a la puerta y entraron Rose, Edward y Alice, esta última con una tila en las manos y continuaba llorando. Edward y Rosalie la tenían abrazada y los tres se sentaron en el sofá de la habitación. Mi hermano Jasper ni siquiera los miró, igual que Alice que no había levantado la vista. En cambio Rose, Edward, Emmett y yo nos mirábamos entre nosotros.

-Cariño, Alice se vendrá con nosotros a Forks mañana – me dijo Edward. Yo asentí, en estos momentos consideraba que lo mejor es que estuvieran separados los dos, que Jasper se quedara con nuestro hermano y Alice se viniera con nosotros.

-Me parece bien – dije en voz alta para que Alice me escuchara ya que no levantaba la vista. Volvieron a picar y ahora entraron mi madre y Carlisle con la niña en el carro.

-¿Se ha dormido? – preguntó Rosalie levantándose.

-Sí, muy rápidamente – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa – Ya es tarde ¿por qué no nos vamos todos y dejamos a Emmett dormir tranquilo? – dijo sonriendo.

-Calla, vosotros venís mañana pero yo me tengo que despedir de mi hermano hasta que venga a Forks – dije levantándome de las piernas de Jasper y acercándome a Emmett para abrazarlo con cuidado – Recupérate sin dar ningún susto – le dije sonriendo.

-A ver si te lo aplicas para cuando te pongas mal – me dijo sonriendo. Me separé de él y fui a darle un abrazo a Rosalie, sabía que se quedaría en el hospital con mi hermano, por lo tanto no me podría despedir de ella mañana, cuando acabé me fui con Jasper de nuevo. Alice se acercó a Emmett y le dio dos besos

-Espero que te recuperes pronto – dijo sonriendo. Mientras Alice fue con Rosalie, Edward se despidió de Emmett con una mano en el hombro.

-Cuida de mi hermana… - dijo Emmett serio.

-Con mi vida – le respondió.

-Hasta mañana chicos – dijeron mi madre y Carlisle. Jasper levantó la mano y nos fuimos abrazados, igual que Edward abrazaba a Alice.

…

_Pov Edward _

Ya estábamos camino a Forks y aunque no se lo creyeran me alegraba mucho de volver, me moría por ver a mis hijos y de poder estar en un pueblo que conozco, no como California que no conocía a nadie allí. Las despedidas habían sido algo emotivas. Bella abrazaba a Jasper continuamente y se olvidaba de mí, un gesto del que no le iba a decir nada, porque yo hacía exactamente lo mismo con Alice. Mi pequeña hermanita que iba en la parte de atrás del volvo. Bella iba sentada en el copiloto con la mirada perdida mirando por la ventana.

Estuvimos todo el viaje en silencio y eso hizo que pareciera más largo de lo que ya era. Llegamos a Seattle y fuimos a casa de Charlie a por los niños. Aparcamos en la entrada y picamos esperado que abrieran. Alice había dicho que nos esperaba en el coche y así era se había quedado allí. Al fin abrieron la puerta y era Sue.

-Chicos que bueno que ya están aquí – dijo sonriendo para que pasáramos.

-Hola Sue – dijimos a la vez. Pasamos al salón y allí estaban los dos viendo los dibujos. No se dieron cuenta de nuestra presencia.

-Anthony está dormido – nos informó – Liz, mira quien está aquí – dijo y nuestra hija se giró y nos miró sonriendo, saltó del sofá y se tiro en mis brazos.

-¡Papi! – gritó abrazándome. Yo también la abracé fuerte, y después se la pasé a Bella - ¡Mami! – Le gritó – Vamos a ir pada casa (Vamos a ir para casa) – nos preguntó y los dos asentimos sonriendo.

-Toma Edward cógela que yo cargo a Tony. ¿Cómo ha estado? – preguntó mientras se acercaba al sofá.

-Pachucho… pero es normal después de todo lo que ha pasado. Todavía no se siente muy bien y de vez en cuando tiene algo de temperatura, pero nada alarmante – nos explicó. Bella cogió a nuestro hijo en brazos sin despertarlo

-Dile a mi padre que ya estamos aquí y nos hemos llevado a los niños y también que vendremos a verlo otro día – dijo. Salimos de la casa.

-Liz cariño, ahora te vas a sentar atrás con la tía Alice – le dije a mi hija que saltó en mis brazos.

-Tía Alice – gritó entrando en el coche mientras le abrazaba. Mi hermana intentó poner una sonrisa y abrazó a la niña.

-Tony irá adelante con Bella – le dije a mi hermana que asintió. Cerré la puerta trasera y se la abrí a Bella para que entrara con nuestro hijo, cuando estuvo dentro y bien acomodada me fui a mi lugar, prendí el coche y conduje dirección a casa. Liz iba explicando en voz alta como había sido su tiempo en casa de su abuelo Charlie. Cuando llegamos a la casa metí el coche en el garaje porque se había puesto a llover.

-Deja amor, que lo subo a la habitación, para que continúe durmiendo – dije cogiendo a Anthony de sus brazos – Princesa ven que vamos a guardar las cosas – dije cogiendo de la mano a mi hija, así podría dejar a Bella y Alice hablando.

_Pov Alice _

-Princesa ven que vamos a guardar las cosas – dijo Edward. Ese era el momento perfecto para intentar hablar con Bella.

-Bella – la llamé, ella había empezado a subir las escaleras, bajó y se puso enfrente de mí.

-Dime Alice – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Las cosas no son como Jasper piensa – le dije.

-Sólo te voy hacer unas preguntas y quiero que me contestes – la miré confundida - ¿Estabas con James?

-Sí, pero…

-¿Estabais agarrados? – preguntó sin dejarme acabar mi contestación

-Sí, lo que pasa…

-¿Os besasteis? – dijo nuevamente sin dejarme acabar.

-Sí… - dije simplemente, nunca me dejaba acabar la frase, así que no lo intentaría.

-No necesito saber más. Pero tranquila, los problemas que tengas con mi hermano no me incumben a mí, sí es cierto que lo apoyaré en todo, pero no me voy a meter entre vosotros. Nunca me ha gustado que os metáis entre Edward y yo. Y yo no voy hacer lo que odio. Así que no te preocupes, que no te voy hacer la vida imposible por rompérsela tu a él – me dijo y se fue. Respiré profundo unas cuantas veces, no me quería poner a llorar, otra vez no. Lo había perdido por el imbécil de James. Resignada subí y me fui a sentar en el sofá donde Liz ya estaba viendo los dibujos. No vi por ningún lado a Bella y tampoco a Edward, así que antes de sentarme en el sofá fui a la habitación de los niños a ver si estaban. Pero no estaban ninguno de los dos, tan solo estaba Anthony dormido profundamente. No seguí buscándolos, cuando acabaran de hablar o lo que estuvieran haciendo ya les preguntaría qué hacemos para comer. Me senté con mi sobrina haber los dibujos.

Al poco rato bajo Edward con cara de pocos amigos. Y se acerco a mí.

-Alice, ¿Qué vas a querer para comer? – me preguntó.

-Algo que comamos todos, ¿no? – Pregunté levantándome – Edward, no quiero que tengas problemas con Bella por mi culpa… - dije lentamente.

-No te preocupes, nada está mal con nosotros – me respondió con una sonrisa – y la comida Bella está a dieta nuevamente, por papá. Así que dice que se va a hacer una ensalada. ¿Qué comemos tú, los niños y yo? – me preguntó sonriendo.

-Pizza (Pitzza) – grito Liz mirándonos a los dos. Mi hermano y yo sonreímos y asentimos.

-Pues entonces voy a llamar para encargar una – dijo Edward saliendo, no sin antes haberme dado un beso. Cuando mi hermano desapareció, escuche ruido de la habitación. Al entrar Anthony ya estaba despierto.

-Tía Alice – me saludó, yo fui para la cama para abrazarlo fuerte - ¿Y la mami y el papi? – preguntó mientras yo le envolvía en mis brazos.

-Ven vamos a buscarlos – dije levantándome con él en mis brazos. Mi podre sobrino se había quedado calvo a causa de la quimio, pero ahora que ya no tenían que aplicársela más su precioso pelo podría crecer de nuevo. Subí las escaleras y en la cocina estaban Bella haciendo una ensalada y mi hermano encargando una pitzza.

-Mirar quien os buscaba – dije para llamar la atención de los dos. Ambos se giraron al escucharme. Bella puso una sonrisa en su rostro y dejó lo que hacía para coger al niño.

-Mami… - murmuró el pequeño abrazando a su madre. Desde luego este niño tenía más mamitis que otra cosa.

-Campeón – dijo Edward extendiendo los brazos para que el pequeño fuera con él y así fue. Mi hermano también abrazó fuerte a mi sobrino.

_Pov Esme _

Ahora que Bella, Edward y Alice se habían ido nos quedábamos pocos para cuando a Emmett le dieran el alta. Aunque sinceramente las cosas se veían tensas desde anoche. Me preocupé cuando mi hijo entró como si un bicho le hubiera picado y se puso en esa actitud, mi preocupación aumentó cuando entró Alice se acercó a mi hijo y él simplemente se apartó. No entendía el motivo de ese distanciamiento, claro está que el resto de los chicos si lo entendían, porque Edward se llevó a Alice y Jasper se quedo para hacer las cosas más fáciles o tal vez, porque les resultaba duro verse las caras.

-Bueno Emmett parece que has mejorado… mañana te daré el alta, pero todavía es pronto para viajar, tendrás que esperarte unos días más- dijo.

-Está bien doctor – dijo mi hijo con una sonrisa.

-Supongo que la rehabilitación la harás allá en el hospital – dijo apuntando algo en los folios que llevaba.

-Sí, yo me encargaré de que haga la rehabilitación y se recupere rápidamente.

-No puedes esforzar tus músculos. El collarín lo tendrás que llevar por un tiempo más – le recordó el médico – Tienes que reposar mucho, para que las heridas cicatricen rápido. Es una recuperación lenta… no intentes hacerla rápido porque eso empeorará las cosas y yo no te quiero ver por aquí - dijo con una sonrisa.

-No se preocupe, yo tampoco quiero volver. No se ofenda – dijo mi hijo sonriendo y todos comenzamos a reír por el comentario.

-Entonces los dejo que tengo que seguir la ronda – se despidió y salió de la habitación.

-Cariño, mañana ya estarás en casa… - dijo Rosalie besándolo.

-Sí, pero tendremos que esperar mucho para poder hacerlo… - dijo con un puchero. Y todos comenzamos a reír de nuevo.

…

Pov Carlisle

- Los papeles están listos y el auto esperando abajo, lo difícil viene ahora. –les anuncié a todos.

Era momento de llevar a Emmett a su casa y eso sería lo más complicado, pues él podía moverse poco y por su tamaño no era nada fácil ayudarlo. Todos estábamos listos, incluido él que logró vestirse con ayuda de Rose y de Esme, ahora me miraba con una ceja levantada sentado en el borde de la cama. Tenía un brazo en cabestrillo para no moverlo por la fractura en su clavícula, también llevaba puesto el collarín y una faja encima de las heridas quirúrgicas en su abdomen, menos mal que podía caminar. El chico de personal de traslado entró con una silla de ruedas y Jasper ayudó a Emmett a que se levantara y se pasara a ella, lo hizo dándole apoyo en el brazo bueno.

- Liso –dijo Emmett sonando casi orgulloso de sí mismo por haberlo logrado cuando se sentó y el joven empujó la silla por los pasillos hasta el elevador con tranquilidad, todos los íbamos siguiendo.

Una vez afuera me adelanté para abrir las puertas del auto de mi hija y entre Jasper y el chico del hospital ayudaron a Emmett a sentarse atrás. Rosalie y Esme se fueron con él y Jasper iba adelante conmigo.

- ¿Cómo van las heridas? –pregunté mientras manejaba a la casa en la que todos nos habíamos estado quedando el tiempo que habíamos estado aquí.

- Eh… bien. Nada se ha descosido todavía. –bromeó, pero la duda al inicio me hizo ver que tenía dolor. – Ahora explícame otra vez ¿cómo se supone que suba las escaleras para llegar al departamento?

- Un escalón a la vez. –contesté con tranquilidad, sinceramente no existían otras opciones.

- Estupendo. –dijo en tono sarcástico.

El resto del camino lo hicimos en silencio. Al llegar a su edificio, Rose y Esme se encargaron de llevar a la bebé y la única maleta. Mientras, Jasper ayudó a Emmett a salir del auto con trabajo y ahí fue cuando en verdad dudé de si él podría subir todas esas escaleras.

- ¿Estás seguro de que no hay otra forma? –me preguntó Rosalie angustiada.

- Podríamos contratar un servicio de mudanzas y ellos me subirían. –bromeó Emmett para aligerar la tensión de todos, pero nadie creyó su intento de buen humor.

- Rose, vamos arriba para abrir la puerta. –dijo Esme y tomó a mi hija por los hombros para irse adelantando, sé que tenían tiempo de sobra para abrir, pero agradecí que se la llevara, y creo que Emmett, también.

- Vamos. –dijo él y con Jasper sirviéndole de muleta empezamos a avanzar lentamente.

Los chicos iban delante de mí, con el enfermo recargando casi todo su peso en su hermano, yo me quedé atrás para que si las fuerzas le fallaban a alguno de los dos, tuvieran algo de apoyo. Cada escalón fue una pequeña exclamación de dolor y saber que quizás lo estaba forzando más de lo que debía, pero en ese punto no teníamos forma de retractarnos.

- Deberíamos descansar aquí. –les dije cuando íbamos a la mitad del camino.

- Excelente idea. –contestó Emmett y dejó que Jasper lo condujera hasta la pared más cercana, ambos se recargaron.

Los miré con cuidado, uno tenía expresión de dolor y el otro se veía agotado, pude entenderlo pues Emmett era con mucho el más pesado de todos. Luego de un par de minutos decidí que era momento de seguir, no estaban totalmente recuperados, pero tampoco tenía sentido que nos arriesgáramos a que viniera Rose y se tensara la situación.

- Hay que seguir. –les anuncié y me puse en el lugar de Jasper.

- ¿Estás seguro? –preguntó Emmett.

- Tal vez esté viejo, pero aún puedo hacer un par de cosas. –le bromee para darle confianza. - Jasper, ve atrás de él.

- Si necesitas que nos detengamos, me avisas. –dijo él y asentí con una pequeña sonrisa, yo era el único que no iba ni cansado ni adolorido, pero de repente los dos jóvenes se preocupaban por mí.

Seguimos subiendo con los mismos pasos lentos y en verdad me costó mucho trabajo soportar todo el peso de ese chico descomunal, pero de alguna forma me las ingenié para hacerlo. Cuando llegamos al piso donde vivían, ahí encontré a Rosalie y Esme, en la puerta del departamento con expresiones angustiadas. Al instante mi esposa soltó a mi hija y ella corrió hacia nosotros como si la hubieran estado deteniendo.

- ¿Cómo estás? –le preguntó a su novio.

- Fuerte como una roca. –dijo él mientras nos acercamos más a la entrada.

- ¡Carlisle! –escuché la exclamación preocupada de Esme y le sonreí, ya estaba esperando eso.

- Yo lo tomo. –dijo Jasper rodeando para estar frente a mí y se acercó para continuar apoyando a su hermano.

- Les dije que aún no estoy tan viejo. –sonreí y me hice a un lado para que los chicos siguieran caminando, Esme ya estaba conmigo.

- Pudieron habernos avisado, te ves… -me dijo y le di una mirada de advertencia, aunque ambos sabíamos que estaba jugando.

- Claro, ahora tú y Rose son más fuertes que yo. – le besé la frente y le rodee la cintura mientras caminamos detrás de los chicos, yo iba todavía con la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo, pero Emmett ya estaba seguro en su casa y con su cama lista para que descansara de todo el ajetreo.

_Pov Esme _

Aunque estaba igual que Rosalie me moría por bajar a ver que estaba pasando, sabía que lo único que iba a hacer era estorbar e incomodar a mi hijo. Así que esperaba ansiosa a que llegaran. Escuché un ruido y sabía que ya estaban cerca así que solté a Rosalie, a la que había estado reteniendo para que no saliera corriendo escaleras abajo.

- ¿Cómo estás? – le preguntó a mi hijo.

- Fuerte como una roca. –dijo como siempre bromeando. Cuando ya los vi de plano me di cuenta de que era Carlisle el que le estaba haciendo de muleta a Emmett.

- ¡Carlisle! – grité alarmada, mi hijo pesaba mucho y seguro que a mi marido le había costado cargarlo.

- Yo lo tomo – dijo Jasper colocándose enfrente de Carlisle y se puso de forma que Emmett pudiera apoyarse en él. Rosalie iba delante, menos mal que ya habíamos preparado la habitación para Emmett.

- Les dije que aún no estoy tan viejo – me sonrió y se apartó un poco para que los chicos pudieran caminar, yo me quedé a su lado abrazándolo.

- Pudieron habernos avisado, te ves… - iba a continuar mi frase pero me echó una mirada de advertencia y aunque sabía que jugaba, me callé.

- Claro, ahora tú y Rose son más fuertes que yo. – me dijo y me besó la frente, se deshizo de mi abrazo y me envolvió en uno por la cintura. Podía sentir su pecho agitado, pero sabía que no era nada grave.

Llegamos a la habitación justo detrás de los chicos. Mi hijo ayudó a su hermano a sentarse en la cama, vi varias muecas de dolor en su rostro y era algo que me preocupaba. Cuando consiguió sentarse suspiró.

-Lo he conseguido – dijo mirando a Carlisle.

-Sí, ahora deja que las mujeres te ayuden a ponerte cómodo – dijo mi marido sonriendo y salió de la habitación con Jasper.

-Yo estoy cómodo con este chándal – dijo mirándonos a las dos.

-Pero no puedes quedarte con él. Si quieres te quitamos los pantalones y te quedas en calzoncillos, y con una camiseta de tirantes – sugerí, los pantalones daban igual porque iba a estar tapado con la manta. Pero la camiseta la veía necesaria pues para tapar la venda de la cirugía.

Entre las dos le ayudamos a acomodarse tanto la vestimenta, se puso lo que dije, como en la cama de matrimonio. Y después salimos para avisar a los chicos.

-Carlisle – le llamó Emmett desde la cama cogiendo la mano de Rosalie. Mi marido lo miro igual que todos en la habitación – ¿Tienes algo para el dolor? – preguntó mirándonos a todos apenado.

-Claro, ¿Qué te duele? – preguntó mi marido sacando de su maletín que tenía en la habitación de la pareja un frasquito blanco.

-El brazo y el cuello – dijo haciendo una mueca. Mi marido asintió.

-Voy por un vaso de agua – dije saliendo. Llené el vaso rápidamente y se lo entregué a Carlisle que le ofreció la pastilla y después el vaso. Al poco rato Emmett se quedó dormido a pesar de no querer hacerlo. Todos salimos de la habitación y apagamos las luces para que durmiera tranquilo. Una vez en el salón el móvil de Jasper sonó, él miro la pantalla y lo dejó donde estaba sin contestarlo. Fruncí el ceño, ¿Por qué no contestaba? Rosalie se movió un poco para mirar de quien se trataba y lo cogió.

-Hermanita – gritó contenta. Jasper si se movió ni hizo nada – Sí estamos todos bien, Emmett ahora está durmiendo en su cama que hoy hemos vuelto a casa – dijo sonriendo, por un instante su sonrisa desapareció y miró a Jasper – Dice Alice que te pongas – le dijo, mi hijo no la miró continuo con la mirada en el televisor.

-No tengo nada que hablar con ella – dijo seriamente. Rosalie le miró de tal manera que parecía que lo estaba matando.

-No pude ponerse ahora, Alice – dijo seria y suspiró, hubo un rato de silencio – Hola Bella – saludó tranquila de nuevo – Sí ya le dije a Alice, Emmett está durmiendo. Jasper… - mi hijo lo miró serio y extendió el teléfono para que Rosalie se lo pasara – Ahora se pone.

-Bells – saludó mi hijo cuando cogió su teléfono móvil – Sí, tranquila pequeña, aquí estamos todos bien. Emmett, quejándose como siempre… mamá está bien tranquila, Carlisle y Rosalie también. Sí tranquila yo también. Eh enana, no te preocupes por algo innecesario, estoy bien y no pasa nada – le dijo tranquilo. Yo necesitaba saber que pasaba – Vale yo se lo digo a todos, un beso Bells – y colgó – Un beso para todos de parte de Bella, y que os diga que los niños están bien – dijo sonriendo.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO DECIROS QUE YA EH EMPEZADO EL ESCUELA Y QUE AHORA SI QUE VOY A TENER POCO TIEMPO, PERO INTENTARE ACTUALIZAR LO MÁS RÁPIDO QUE PUEDA LO PROMETO. **

**APARTE DE ESO TAMBIEN LE AÑADO OTRO PROBLEMA Y ES QUE ME EH QUEDADO SIN PORTATIL, AHORA ESTOY CON EL DE MI MADRE Y TENGO EL CAPITULO PORQUE COMO MI BETA Y MAGNIFICA AYUDANTE Y INSPIRADORA kykio88 ME LO ENVIA AL CORREO EH PODIDO COGERLO PARA SUBIRLO DESDE AQUÍ. **

**POR OTRO LADO, TENDRE ADELANTO, SOLO ME TENEIS QUE DAR ALGO DE TIEMPO PARA ENVIARLO. VOSOTRAS DEJAD VUESTRO REVIEWS Y CUANDO PUEDA OS PROMETO ENVIAR EL ADELANTO. **

**AHORA SI, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO, QUE LO DISFRUTEIS MUCHO Y OS PIDO QUE SI TENEIS ALGUNA IDEA DE LO QUE PUEDA PASAR ACEPTO SUGERENCIAS! **

**UNBESOOOOOOO(kk'**


	46. Chapter 46

**CAPITULO: 45 **

Esme POV

Carlisle dijo que el ir a Forks sería complicado y que la peor parte era que Emmett bajara las escaleras del edificio de departamentos y eso ya estaba hecho. Fue difícil ver cómo Jasper ayudaba a su hermano escalón por escalón, mientras, Carlisle los cuidaba desde adelante, y Rose y yo íbamos detrás de ellos muy nerviosas, pero todo salió bien. De ahí en taxi hasta el aeropuerto fue tranquilo y después llevamos a Emmett en silla de ruedas hasta el avión. Ahora que acabábamos de aterrizar él estaba otra vez en una silla que nos proporcionó la aerolínea, yo sostenía a la bebé mientras Rose lo empujaba y mi esposo y Jasper fueron por el equipaje.

- Odio esto. –se quejó por milésima vez Emmett, a él no le gustaba estar dependiendo de los demás para todo, pero no existía otra forma mientras estuviera convaleciente.

- Ya casi estamos en casa. –lo consoló Rosalie acariciándole el cabello.

En mis brazos la bebé se movió y la mecí un poco para que no llorara. Pronto vi a Carlisle y Jasper aproximarse con todo el equipaje, pude notar que llevaban dos carritos cargados de maletas y además mi hijo llevaba la suya aparte. Caminamos juntos hasta donde nos esperaban los taxis. Edward había insistido en ir por nosotros, pero preferimos que fuera así para evitar ir muy ajustados de espacio. Cuando sólo faltaban por subir las pertenencias de Jasper y el chofer quiso hacerlo, él se negó.

- Yo no voy con ellos. –le dijo y todos lo miramos. – Me voy a quedar en la casa donde vivíamos antes. –se encogió de hombros y supongo que creyó que todos lo entendíamos. Tal vez así era, pero de todas formas no me gustaba nada la idea. No estaba muy enterada de lo que había pasado, porque ninguno quiso contarme, Jasper porque decía que no tenia importancia, y Emmett y Rosalie porque dijeron que tendrían que ser sus hermanos los que nos lo dijeran.

- No seas ridículo. –lo regañó Emmett. – Ya son adultos, puedes estar en la misma casa con ella.

- Voy a ir de visita. –dijo Jasper sin molestarse en dar más explicaciones.

- Hijo. –le hablé. – Por favor… no tienes por qué quedarte en otro lado.

- ¿Ya no soy bienvenido en la que fue nuestra casa? ¿No me permitirás quedarme ahí? –preguntó en un claro intento por manipularme, él sabía cuál era mi respuesta.

- Sabes que siempre va a ser tu casa.

- Entonces sabes dónde encontrarme. –se acercó y me besó la mejilla antes de dar media vuelta y caminar en dirección de donde había más taxis.

- Esto está mal. –murmuré.

- Es un idiota. –aseguró Emmett.

- Estoy de acuerdo. –dijo Rosalie.

- Mejor ya vámonos. –intervino Carlisle y me dio un suave beso en los labios para consolarme, él sabía que la actitud de Jasper me hería.

Con cuidado le ayudó a Emmett a pasarse a uno de los autos y Rose se fue con él. Carlisle y yo nos fuimos en otro junto con la bebé, por si Emmett necesitaba algo, Rosalie tendría las manos libres para dárselo. El camino lo hicimos en silencio, me recargué en el hombro de mi esposo y me fui pensando en cómo era posible que la situación entre Alice y Jasper lo estuviera alejando de la familia entera.

_Pov Emmett _

Mi hermano definitivamente era tonto. Entendía que era duro ver a Alice después de saber que esta le había estado engañando, pero de eso a no poder ir ni siquiera a la casa… lo veía demasiado. Como su hermano mayor que soy, aunque reconozco que a veces parezco el pequeño, me preocupo por el. No quiero sufra y me duele verlo así. Es una situación parecida a cuando Bella se pelea con Edward, pero a diferencia de que a Edward no me importaría reventarle a golpes por hacer llorar a mi hermanita, y a Alice jamás le pondría una mano encima.

-¿En que piensas? Amor – preguntó Rosalie al ver que tenía el pensamiento en otro lado.

-En Alice y Jasper… - le fui sincero, durante los días que habíamos estado en casa pude notar que ella también estaba en sus pensamientos, y seguramente pensaba en lo mismo.

-Yo también he pensado en ellos – me confesó – Tu hermano no se está portando bien con Alice, tendría que escucharla para saber qué pasa – me dijo y le miré con el ceño fruncido. Rosalie y yo no habíamos hablado de este tema para no discutir porque cada uno defendería a su hermano.

-¿A qué te refieres? – le pregunté extrañado.

-Mira cariño, tú sabes que te amo y me has ayudado y salvado en muchas ocasiones. Pero esto es algo entre ellos dos, y aunque yo se la verdad depende de ella decirte. Yo solo te digo que Jasper esta muy equivocado y que ha interpretado mal todo – me aseguró. Noté el taxi pararse y me di cuenta de que ya habíamos llegado a casa. Miré por la ventana y pude ver a Edward y Alice en la puerta con los niños. Me entristecí al ver que mi hermana no estaba con ellos. Vi a Edward bajar las escaleras y hablar algo con Carlisle, Rosalie salió de coche y fue a coger a la niña de los brazos de mi madre y se fue con Alice. Edward y Carlisle abrieron mi puerta, para ayudarme a salir y subir hasta casa.

-Edward, ¿Dónde está mi hermana? – pregunté seriamente, pues me extrañaba mucho que los niños sí estuvieran aquí y ella no.

-Está durmiendo, no a dormido bien últimamente y no quisimos despertarla – dijo tranquilo.

-Está bien – dije más tranquilo de que fuera eso y no algo grave.

-Venga Emmett – dijo con una sonrisa y me ayudó a levantarme. Ahora en vez de apoyarme en mi hermano m apoye en Edward, él me sirvió de muleta para subir las escaleras con paciencia. Me dolía todo el cuerpo con cada paso que daba, pero tenia que llegar.

_Pov Jasper _

Cuando el taxi me dejó en la puerta de casa me quedé parado mirándola, hacía muchos años que no venia aquí, ni siquiera sabía cómo estaba. Yo no llevaba las llaves encima, pero sabía que mi hermana siempre guardaba una enterrada en una de las macetas que teníamos en la entrada, rebusqué y cuando por fin la encontré abrí la puerta.

Entrar en esa casa me dio nostalgia de pensar en nuestra vida de antes, cuando solo éramos los cuatro, antes de que los Cullen aparecieran en nuestras vidas. Y no me arrepentía, principalmente porque mis hermanos eran felices junto a ellos a pesar de todo lo que había pasado y mi madre también era feliz junto a Carlisle. Yo me había quedado con el mal sabor de boca con Alice. Entré en el salón y pasé lentamente por cada una de las cosas, mirando fotos de cuando éramos pequeños, había una en la que Bella tenía cinco años acostada en la cama del hospital y Emmett y yo salíamos con ella jugando con las cosas que teníamos a nuestro alrededor. Continúe mirando y vi una en la que salíamos los tres tirados en el césped de detrás de la casa. Mis ojos continuaron pasando por el resto de fotos, de Emmett vestido de traje en la boda de una amiga de mi madre, yo disfrazado de militar, de Bella cuando era bebé, una que salíamos con mamá, los tres abrazados a ella, fotos de Bella con Tanya, Irina y Kate… fueron recuerdos de mi infancia que vinieron de golpe a mi cabeza. Aquí no había fotos de Carlisle y nadie de la familia, pues esas se encontraban en la mansión.

Dejé el salón y me fui a la cocina, al entrar me vinieron a la cabeza muchas de las peleas de las que habíamos tenido, pues casi siempre eran allí. Salí de ese lugar y me fui a mirar a la planta de arriba, entré primero en la habitación de Bella, su cama estaba perfectamente hecha, su escritorio recogido y en las mesitas de noche tenía fotos de nosotros y sus amigas. Me fui de allí con una sonrisa, y entré en la de mamá. Su habitación también estaba recogida, ordenada y limpia, con fotos de los tres por todos lados. Cerré esa puerta y entré en la mía y de mi hermano ya que dormíamos juntos. Y al entrar sonreí, no porque estuviera limpia como las demás, no. Todo lo contrario, aunque mi cama estaba hecha, el escritorio estaba todo por medio, al contrario de mi hermano que tenia el escritorio limpio, pero de no utilizarlo nunca y la cama desecha. Vi los pósters que tenía mi hermano colgados cuando eramos más jóvenes. Y en la mesa de noche los dos teníamos una foto de Bella y de mamá.

_Pov Bella _

Me estiré en mi cama y toqué al lado para ver si se encontraba Edward, pero a mi lado no había nadie. Estábamos algo distanciados desde que habíamos llegado a Forks. Yo seguía fiel a mi hermano y confiaba en él ciegamente y Edward aunque lo entendía apoyaba a su hermana.

Flash Back 

-Bella, no te estás portando bien con Alice – me dijo Edward, mientras entrábamos en la cocina.

-Ella no se a portado bien con Jasper – le respondí secamente.

-Tu hermano, no deja que ella se explique… - no le dejé terminar.

-La vio besarse, con el imbecil de su ex. ¡Cómo va a escucharla! – grité nerviosa.

-Mi hermana lo esta pasando mal, ella no ha hecho nada… - la justificó.

-A otra persona con ese cuento… entiendo perfectamente a mi hermano, yo no creo que me hubiera detenido a escucharte, ¿nunca has escuchado que una imagen vale más que mil palabras? - le dije.

-Estás siendo injusta… - me reprochó -¿Qué cenamos? – me preguntó.

-Lo que te de la gana, yo estoy a dieta, de nuevo… - le dije y me puse a cocinar.

-Bella… - me llamó.

-No tengo problema contigo, Edward. Pero no me pidas que entienda a Alice – le dije.

-Te digo eso exactamente, pero con Jasper – me dijo.

Fin del flash back 

Me incorporé y vi que las persianas seguían bajadas, pero que la luz del día entraba por ellas, me levanté con cuidado, porque no me sentía muy bien y subí la persiana que daba al bosque. Escuché mucho jaleo en la planta baja y sin cambiarme, ni ducharme, porque en estos momentos no me apetecía nada meterme en agua, bajé. Al llegar al salón no pude hacer más que sonreír como niña tonta, al ver a mi hermano y mi madre en casa. Ellos no se percataron de mi presencia y yo me quedé un poco en la escalera, esperando a que el pequeño mareo que me había venido desapareciera. Estaban todos sentados hablando, Carlisle tenía en sus brazos a Liz y mi madre tenía a Tony mientras Alice acunaba a Lily. Al que no vi por ningún lado fue a Jasper, inmediatamente supe que se habría ido a su departamento de la universidad, por no estar aquí.

-¿Entonces todo bien por casa? – escuché preguntar a Carlisle. Su voz sonó tranquila.

-Todo bien, Tony a estado bien estos días y no ha pasado nada fuera de lo normal. – respondió Edward tranquilamente – Bueno, Bella no ha dormido mucho los últimos días… pero no la veo mal – le dijo. Mierda. Se habían dado cuenta, Edward tenia razón no había podido dormir bien, pues por las noches tenia mucho calor y comenzaba a sudar y eso me impedía dormir tranquila.

-Habrá sido el cambio de temperatura que hay de Forks a California – dijo Rosalie. Si se creían eso, me ayudaría mucho a no tenerlos a todos encima mío, ahora que lo más importante era que Emmett se recuperara.

-Rose tiene razón, Edward. Puede ser el cambio del clima – apoyó Carlisle. Consideré que ya era momento para entrar.

-Hola familia – dije con una sonrisa. Los que estaban de espaldas a mí se giraron para verme y los demás sonrieron.

-Hola hermanita, ya era hora de levantarse – dijo Emmett sonriendo.

-Hermano oso – dije acercándome a él para abrazarlo, lo hice con cuidado de no hacerle daño. Le di un beso en la mejilla y fui a saludar a mi madre con otro abrazo y un beso para Carlisle y Rosalie - ¿Y Jasper? – pregunté mirando a mi madre.

-Se fue a la antigua casa – me contestó con algo de pena - ¿Qué haces todavía con esa ropa? – preguntó sonriendo, para cambiar el tema, pues todos notamos que Alice se había puesto a sollozar y Rosalie le abrazó.

-Me acabo de levantar mamá – dije con una sonrisa – Dime Emm, ¿Te ha costado mucho llegar a casa?

-No, hermanita, tu sabes que yo soy Hulk y que todo lo puedo – dijo y comenzó a reírse.

-Me alegro de tenerte en casa – dije abrazándolo.

-Yo también me alegro de estar aquí con la familia – me respondió.

Escuchamos el timbre y fui yo la que se levantó para abrir. Al hacerlo me sorprendió mucho encontrarme con mi padre en la puerta.

-Papá, ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté con una sonrisa.

-Se que él no querrá verme, pero vengo a ver a Emmett – dijo encogiéndose de hombros.

-No seas tonto papá, claro que si le va gustar que vengas a verlo – dije agarrándolo del brazo. Entramos al salón y todos se quedaron mirando.

-Hola – dijo mi padre agachando la cabeza.

-Hola Charlie – dijo Carlisle acercándose con mi hija en los brazos. Mi madre también se acerco para saludarlo, y Edward que lo hizo desde donde estaba junto a Alice.

-¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó Emmett bruscamente.

-Emmett… - le murmuró mamá para que no fuera así.

-Quería saber cómo te encontrabas – le contestó Charlie.

-Pues bien y no gracias a ti, así que vete, no te quiero aquí – dijo mi hermano alzado su brazo bueno hacia la puerta.

-Emmett no seas así – le regañé.

-Por qué viene ahora haciéndose el bueno, si nunca le hemos importado – dijo seriamente mirándome a mí.

-Bueno, ya veo que estás bien, yo me puedo ir ya – dijo mi padre apenado por cómo se había puesto Emmett.

-Charlie, sabes que siempre eres bienvenido a esta casa – le dijo Carlisle pidiendo una mano en su hombro.

-Mientras yo no esté en la casa… - murmuró mi hermano para sí mismo pero todos pudimos escucharlo.

-No hagas caso papá, tu puedes venir cuando quieras – dije mientras lo abrazaba.

Mi padre se fue de la casa y todos comenzaron a reprocharle a mi hermano su actitud. Yo sin decir nada salí del comedor y me fui a mi habitación, me sentía algo mareada todavía y me extrañaba mucho porque me había tomado mi medicación de hoy. Cuando llegué me cogí algo cómodo de ropa y me fui a la ducha. Mis músculos se relajaron con el agua caliente y el mareo fue desapareciendo. Salí de la ducha, me vestí y me seque un poco el pelo para no resfriarme. Volví a bajar y pero me detuve en la cocina ya que me encontré con Jasper y mamá.

-Bells – me llamó cuando me vio, yo entre y lo abracé.

-¿Cómo estas? – le pregunte, tendría que haber sido difícil los días con Rosalie en California. porque todos sabíamos que de los tres hermanos Cullen, ella era la más difícil de llevar.

-Todo bien, Bella, no te preocupes – me dijo abrazándome ahora por detrás para ver a mi madre yo también de frente.

_Pov Carlisle _

Estaba en el salón con mis hijos, Emmett y mis nietos. Esme se había llevado a Jasper a la cocina para hablar y Bella seguramente se estaba duchando. Mi móvil empezó a sonar y lo saqué de mi bolsillo para ver quién era, no pude evitar sorprenderme, cuando me di cuenta de que era de mis jefes, seguramente me había metido en problemas.

-¿Quién es? – me preguntó Edward.

-Los jefes… - dijo y descolgué el teléfono - ¿Si? – pregunté, nervioso por que pudiera pasar.

-Dr. Cullen, le llamamos porque necesitamos que venga urgentemente a una junta que queremos convocar con usted – me contestó.

-¿Cuándo? – pregunté temeroso.

-Hoy mismo si puede ser – respondió con voz firme y segura, cosa que la mía no estaba - ¿Puede venir ahora?

-Por supuesto, ahora mismo voy – y colgué.

-Papá, ¿Qué pasa? Te has puesto pálido – me dijo Rosalie. En ese momento me di cuenta que todos los que estaban en la sala me miraban fijamente.

-Me tengo que ir – dije simplemente, no estaba seguro y algo más podía salir de mi boca ahora mismo. Comencé a ir para la salida.

-Cariño, ¿Dónde vas? – preguntó Esme bajando por las escaleras con Bella y Jasper.

-Me acaban de llamar del hospital, que tengo que ir rápidamente a una reunión – le dije, ella me miró con el ceño fruncido y se acercó para abrazarme.

-Todo irá bien, amor – me susurró al oído para que solo yo pudiera escucharla.

Sin esperar nada más salí de casa camino al hospital en mi Mercedes negro. En todo el camino sólo podía pensar en el único motivo que pasaba por mi mente para hacer esta junta. Había desaparecido unos días para ir con Emmett y Rose era probable que la junta directiva del hospital no estuviera muy contenta conmigo, y el recibir una llamada convocando a junta urgente no fue el mejor augurio.

Si se empeñaban en dificultarme las cosas para seguir ejerciendo en el hospital de Forks, tendría que buscar algo más, quizás en Port Ángeles o Seattle, pero de cualquier forma eso implicaría mudar a toda la familia o irme a vivir solo. Ninguna de las dos opciones me parecía aceptable.

Cuando llegué al salón de juntas una recepcionista me indicó que pasara. Ahí adentro me topé con los miembros de la junta directiva y los saludé uno a uno esperando porque pusieran las cartas sobre la mesa y con la esperanza de tener tiempo para tomar la decisión. De Marcharme o no.

- Dr. Cullen, disculpe lo improvisado de ésta reunión pero se trata de una emergencia. Como quizás ya lo sepa pero el director del hospital ha renunciado y eso nos pone en una situación difícil. –me dijo uno de ellos y me relajé, por lo menos no era mi ausencia el motivo de aquella reunión.

- Por ese motivo hemos estado buscando alguien que tome el puesto. –siguió hablando otro y fue ahí donde entendí para qué me llamaron. – Y dado su impresionante currículum hemos decidió que usted es la persona más adecuada para el puesto.

- Quizás le tome algo de tiempo extra, pero los beneficios son muchos, comenzando por la posibilidad de realizar las mejoras que desea en el hospital, además desde luego, de la parte económica. Pero los detalles están aquí. –me acercó un folder lleno de papeles que recibí.

- No lo sé… necesitaría… pensarlo un poco. –les dije con sinceridad.

- Entendemos. Yo voy a continuar estando aquí mañana por la tarde, creo que sería el momento adecuado para vernos. –me dijo uno de ellos cono sugerencia, pero yo supe que era más bien un tiempo límite.

- De acuerdo… y gracias por la oferta. –me acerqué y me despedí de todos antes de marcharme en silencio, con mucho que pensar y una gran decisión que tomar.

_Pov Alice _

Papá de había ido prácticamente corriendo para el hospital. Y al recibir la llamada él no fue el único que se tensó. Esme estaba muy nerviosa, pues aunque ella podía empezar a trabajar para tener más ingresos aunque no nos hiciera falta, desde que nacieron mis sobrinos quiso quedarse en casa para que mi hermano y Bella pudieran estudiar.

-Mamá tranquila, ya veras como no pasa nada con Carlisle – le tranquilizó Jasper. Ese era mi problema, Jasper me llevaba ignorando desde que había llegado, no me había mirado ni un segundo tan solo. Me dolía mucho su actitud, y mucho más que no me quisiera escuchar. Yo jamás le engañaría voluntariamente, lo amaba. Jasper era mi vida entera, mi corazón completo, mi presente, y mi futuro.

Continúe en mis pensamientos toda la tarde. Edward estuvo con Bella y Rose con Emmett, Jasper no tardó mucho en irse, ya que tan solo había venido a ver a nuestros sobrinos. Y nos quedamos todos en el salón esperando a mi padre. Que llegó después de unas horas de espera. Su cara reflejaba confusión y sorpresa.

-¿Qué ha pasando? – preguntó Esme levantándose, nada más verlo.

-Me han ofrecido la dirección – dijo mirándonos sorprendidos.

-¿Director? – preguntó Rose sorprendida.

-Sí, me han preguntado que si quiero ser director, ya que el otro ha renunciado, que según mi curriculum soy el más adecuado. Aunque también me han advertido que trabajare horas extra – dijo esto mirando a Esme – Le he dicho que me lo tengo a pensar. ¿Qué opinas amor? – preguntó mirando a Esme.

-Te voy a apoyar, da igual la que sea tu decisión – le dijo con una sonrisa.

-Pero pasaré menos tiempo en casa… - se lamentó mi padre.

-Pero papá tú siempre has querido ser director nuevamente, como en Nueva York – dijo Rosalie.

-Pues si tu hija tiene razón no te lo pienses, amor – le dijo con una sonrisa Esme.

-Entonces decidido, aceptaré – dijo mi padre feliz.

**BUENAS!**

**BUENO, AQUÍ TENEIS UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE COMPARTAIS VUESTRAS OPINIONES CONMIGO. ME HE DADO CUANTA DE QUE LOS COMENTARIOS HAN REDUCIDO, Y ESO ME HACE PENSAR QUE EL FIC ESTA DEJANDO DE GUSTAR. ¿ESTOY EN LO CIERTO? ESPERO QUE NO SEA ASÍ. **

**COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO A kykio88 POR TODO LO QUE ME AYUDA! **

**Y ME ALEGRO MUCHO DE TENER NUEVAS LECTORAS Y ESPERO CONTINUAR LEYENDO SUS COMENTARIOS. A LAS DE SIEMPRE QUE DECIROS APARTE DE QUE SOIS FANTASTICAS Y ME ALEGRA MUCHO LEER VUESTROS COMENTARIOS ? **

**UNBESOOOOOO(kk'**


	47. Chapter 47

**CAPITULO: 46 **

UNOS DÍAS DESPUÉS 

_Pov Carlisle _

Estaba en mi despacho del hospital, finalmente les dije a los directivos que aceptaba el puesto de director, y ahora me estaba preparando, pues no sería oficialmente hasta el mes que viene. Alguien picó a la puerta y me sacó de mis pensamientos.

-Adelante – dije, para quien fuera entrara.

-Dr. Cullen. Lo busca su hija – me dijo la secretaria y eso me preocupó, no era nada común que Bella asistiera a verme así nada más al hospital. Aunque también podía ser que fuera Alice o Rosalie.

- Dile que pase. –contesté alarmado, pero si fuera una emergencia alguien me hubiera llamado antes ¿no?

- Hola – me dijo Bella con una sonrisa pequeña asomándose por la puerta sin pasar todavía. Yo le hice señas para que entrara y lo hizo. La noté algo diferente, quizás pálida, pero no se veía mal, Bella siempre había sido algo pálida y no era de extrañar. Puede que este un poco más por las malas noches que me había dicho Edward que ha pasado.

- Bella ¿está todo bien? –pregunté por instinto. Todavía me costaba comprender por qué había venido a verme.

- Sí. No es nada. –se encogió de hombros y le indiqué con una mano que se sentara en el sofá, yo me puse a su lado. – Vengo a verte a solas porque no quiero que nadie se entere de esto. Hoy soy su paciente nada más, Dr. Cullen. –me habló con total seriedad y supe lo decía en serio.

- Como quieras. Cuéntame – le pedí temiendo que nada estuviera tan bien como ella quiso hacerme creer.

- Hace un par de días que me siento mal, estoy segura de que he tenido fiebre. Me la he quitado con medicamentos que me has dado antes en casa, pero no siento que en realidad esté mejorando. Es como estar cansada y no tengo nada de hambre. Además, el otro día me hice esto y creo que se infectó o algo… -se agachó y descubrió un araño que tenía en un tobillo, era algo profundo y con sólo verlo supe que sí tenía una infección ahí.

- ¿Con qué te lo hiciste? –pregunté parándome por el estetoscopio.

- Ni siquiera lo recuerdo. –se encogió de hombros y se sentó erguida otra vez.

- De acuerdo, voy a revisarte. –le avisé y escuché su corazón. De inmediato el sonido que hacía me pareció anormal, tenía tanta práctica escuchando su corazón que fue fácil detectar algo así como un frote. – Vamos a hacerte unos exámenes de sangre.

Ella asintió y suspiró resignada. Mientras caminamos al laboratorio del hospital y le tomaron la muestra, seguí preguntándole cosas que me hicieran más fácil dar con el diagnóstico. Por lo general hay que esperar un buen rato por los resultados, pero por ser un caso especial me los entregaron en cosa de minutos, cuando los vi creo que palidecí.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó ella extrañada.

- Tienes una infección, por eso la fiebre. Lo más probable es que haya entrado por la herida en tu tobillo.

- Bueno, entonces me das antibióticos y ya ¿no? – dijo tranquilamente. Pero yo sabía que no sería tan fácil, aunque todavía me quedaba una prueba definitiva y esperaba que no fuera lo que yo pensaba.

- No. Hay que hacerte un ecocardiograma, me preocupa que haya llegado a tu corazón.

- Pero… -comenzó a protestar y la silencié.

- Hoy eres mi paciente nada más, Bella. Vamos a hacértelo ahora. –le dije citando sus palabras y pude ver la resignación en su rostro.

Le realicé el ecocardiograma con cuidado y lentitud, quise asegurarme de estar en lo correcto, desafortunadamente, así era. Noté la inflamación que me indicó que la infección estaba ahí. Al final la llevé de regreso a la oficina y de camino le pedí a una enfermera varias cosas, muy seguro de que Bella no iba a querer internarse, aunque eso fuera lo mejor.

- ¿Qué tengo? –preguntó tranquila cuando estuvimos a solas.

- La infección está en tu corazón. Lo ideal es internarte para antibióticos, oxígeno y observación.

- Eso no. –me atajó justo como lo esperé.

- Esto puede ser grave, Bella. –le aseguré en un vano intento por convencerla.

- No, Carlisle. No quiero hacer un escándalo de todo esto. Dame las medicinas para la casa. –yo iba a decirle algo más pero en ese momento llamaron a la puerta y entró la enfermera con lo que le solicité antes, lo dejó y luego se fue.

- Supuse que no desearías quedarte. Lo único que puedo hacer entonces es ponerte este suero. –le señalé la bolsa con líquido transparente que me acababan de traer – con medicamentos y tenerte aquí nada más unas horas.

- Pero se van a preguntar dónde estoy… -dudó.

- Bella. Necesitas esto. Si lo dejo avanzar vas a terminar en terapia intensiva otra vez. –le dije para asustarla un poco, pero era verdad. Ella lo meditó unos segundos.

- Está bien. Pero es sólo un rato ¿verdad? –intentó asegurarse.

- Un rato hoy, otro mañana… y así sucesivamente los próximos días. Si noto mejoría puedes seguir tratamiento con pastillas. –prometí omitiendo la parte en que si empeoraba la haría internarse.

- Voy a mejorar. –me dijo con convicción y se quitó el suéter para que pudiera colocarle el suero.

- Vas a estar bien. – aseguré con una sonrisa, aunque para nada estaba seguro de eso.

_Pov Esme _

-Esme, ¿Dónde esta Bella? – preguntó Edward entrando con los dos niños, ya que había salido a dar una vuelva con ellos.

-Acaba de salir a comprar… no debe tardar – respondí, aunque en parte le estaba mintiendo, porque Bella no acababa de salir, llevaba horas desaparecida.

-Subo a jugar con ellos – me dijo. Y los cogió a los dos entre sus brazos y subió las escaleras. Yo me fui a sentar al salón a esperar que volviera mi hija. Pues alguna explicación me tendría que dar.

-Esme, vamos a dar una vuelta – me dijeron Rosalie y Alice cuando ya me había sentado en el sofá.

-¿Emmett? – pregunté.

-Se ha quedado dormido – me dijo con una sonrisa – La niña también duerme, si se despierta, hay un biberón preparado – me indicó, asentí y se fue con Alice.

Me senté y comencé a leer un libro, Bella no llegaba y le llamé varias veces pero su teléfono estaba apagado.

_Pov Bella _

Llegué a casa después de inexplicables horas de ausencia, dije que iba a comprar algunos víveres y me tardé horas… y apenas regresé con un par de cosas. En cuanto crucé la puerta vi la expresión de mi mamá, estaba ahí sentada leyendo y me miró con el seño fruncido. Respiré profundo preparándome para mentir tan bien como fuera posible. No podía decirle que estaba enferma… más de lo normal.

- ¿Dónde estabas? Me tenías tan preocupada… -me dijo levantándose.

- Lo siento, me quedé dando una vuelta ¿los niños? –quise desviar el tema.

- Arriba con Edward. Cuando los tres preguntaron por ti les dije que acababas de salir. Pero… Bella… ¿dónde estabas? –me insistió acercándose y quitándome de las manos la pequeña bolsa de compras con la que regresé.

- No sé, sólo caminé por ahí. Lamento haberme tardado, no volverá a suceder. –prometí y sonreí a pesar de que sabía que era mentira porque todos los días durante por lo menos una semana estaría haciendo lo mismo.

- Tu teléfono está apagado. –me replicó en un tono que no supe si era un aviso o un reclamo.

- Debe haberse quedado sin batería. –mentí de nuevo y me encogí de hombros para restarle importancia al asunto. Me acerqué a ella y le besé la mejilla. – Voy a ver a los niños. –le dije y pasé de largo, evadiendo más preguntas e interrogatorios porque si ella continuaba haciendo eso, yo terminaría por descubrirme.

Subí las escaleras lentamente. Me estaba costando más trabajo de lo normal porque me sentía mal. Llegué al segundo piso y fui a la cocina a beber un poco de agua y recuperar el aliento. Me estaba muriendo de ganas de ir a mi habitación y quedarme en la cama y dormir todo el día y la noche, en verdad… pero no podía, si hacía eso todos sospecharían y Carlisle no mantendría mi secreto si lo presionaban para hablar.

Luego me animé a seguir subiendo las escaleras, se me hizo difícil y sentí todo el tiempo la mirada de mi madre, quien se quedó observándome, intuyendo que algo andaba mal.

Piqué a la puerta de la habitación donde dormían mis hijos, ya que les habíamos cambiando de habitación.

-Mami – me llamo Liz cuando me vio asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

-Princesa – dije entrando del todo y cogiendola en brazos. Edward estaba sentado en el suelo con Tony sentado en sus rodillas y la cabeza de mi hijo apoyada en el pecho de él.

-¿Dónde has ido? – me preguntó levantándose del suelo.

-Fui a comprar algunas cosas, pero me entretuve paseando – dije con la mejor sonrisa que me había salido.

-Podías haber esperado a que volviera y vamos juntos – me dijo sonriendo. Se acercó y me besó - ¿Te apetece una ducha? – sí me apetecía, pero sabía con que sentido iban sus palabras y no me sentía bien para ello.

-No, otro día, dúchate tú, que me quedo jugando un rato con lo niños – Edward frunció el ceño pues sabía que me encantaba darme duchas con él, pero no dijo nada más y se fue, yo me quedé jugando con los niños hasta que llegó la hora de la cena. Los agarre a los dos de las manos y bajamos a la cocina. Mi madre ya preparaba la cena y mi hermano Jasper al que no había escuchando llegar estaba sentado con ella.

-Tío Jazz – grito Liz, mi hermano la cogió en sus brazos y dio vueltas, después la dejó en el suelo y cogió a Anthony.

-Hola campeón – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Te quedas a cenar? – le pregunté a mi hermano dándole dos besos de saludo.

-Sí, me llamo Emmett y me dijo que lo tenía abandonado, que viniera a verlo… - dijo riendo, y reí con él. Emmett a veces podía ser muy dramático.

-Venga bajad mientras preparo la cena y esperamos a Carlisle – nos dijo mamá. Bajé las escaleras con mi hija cogida de mi mano ya que Tony continuaba con Jasper y al llegar vi a Rose y Alice sentadas en el sofá de dos plazas hablando y mi hermano recostado en el otro. Por costumbre me senté en el suelo para jugar con los niños y le dejé a Jasper el individual.

-Al fin bajan – nos dijo Emmett cuando nos vio – Me estaba aburriendo con comentarios de mujeres… - dijo Emmett sonreído a Alice y Rosalie. Había momentos en que me costaba pensar que sonreía a Alice cuando ella le estaba destrozando la vida a nuestro hermano, pero también es verdad que mi relación con Alice nunca fue como la que tuvieron ellos…

-Ya estoy en casa – escuché la voz de Carlisle. Mis hijos se levantaron corriendo y fueron a saludar a su abuelo. No los vi hasta que Carlisle entró en la sala con los dos en sus brazos – Pero si estamos todos – dijo sonriendo mirando a Jasper - ¿Edward? – preguntó mirándome.

-No se si continuara en la ducha… - dije encogiéndome de hombros. Él asintió dejo a mis hijos en el suelo y subió para saludar a mamá.

Cuando la cena estuvo en la mesa todos nos sentamos, aunque no como siempre, Carlisle en una cabecera a su derecha mamá y a su izquierda Alice. Junto a mamá yo y Jasper. Y al lado de Alice Edward y Rosalie y mi hermano en la otra cabecera. Yo no tenía mucho apetito y me dediqué a jugar un poco con la comida. Se hablaron de temas en general, como el ascenso de Carlisle, la rehabilitación de Emmett, o la boda de mi papá, este último tema hizo que mis hermanos se enfadaran. Pero a los minutos comenzamos hablar de otras cosas y se les olvidó. Fue una cena tranquila y me alegré de poder estar todos sentados en esa mesa juntos. Aunque tenia que reconocer que me sentía bastante mal, por estar ocultándole a la familia lo que me pasaba.

DOS DÍAS MÁS TARDE 

Había dicho en casa que me iba a hacer unas compras para los niños, y así poder ir al consultorio de Carlisle a pasarme el tratamiento. Sinceramente no me sentía mejor con todo lo que Carlisle me estaba pasando, pero tampoco estaba peor, así que por el momento me sentía tranquila. Había dejado a mi hermano Emmett viendo los dibujos con los niños mientras Edward arreglaba unos papeles en el despacho de Carlisle, Rose y mamá se quedaron en la cocina preparando algo para todos, mientras Alice también salía a comprar, pero ella fue a por ropa y yo a por lo necesario para mis pequeños.

Cuando llegué al consultorio, la secretaria me dijo que pasara, que no hacía falta anunciarme. Piqué la puerta por pura educación.

-Adelante – escuché a Carlisle, y entonces pasé. Él me sonrió y me indicó el sofá - ¿Cómo te has sentido? – me preguntó mientras agarraba la bolsa de suero que ya tenia preparada para mi.

-Igual, continuo algo cansada y con falta de apetito… - le dije con pesar.

-Recuéstate para que estés más cómoda – me indicó. Me acosté en el sofá y estiré el brazo para que me pusiera la vía. Desde pequeña siempre había odiado las agujas, pero como siempre había estado de hospital en hospital, no tenía caso decir nada – Listo – me dijo levantándose – Mientras, estaré arreglando unos papeles – me dijo y se sentó en su escritorio dejándome allí.

_Pov Carlisle _

Era el tercer día que Bella acudía a mi consultorio para que le aplicara los medicamentos directamente en la vena, su estado no había mejorado, pero tampoco estaba peor, por eso supe que estaba funcionando, estábamos controlando la infección en su corazón.

Ella se encontraba recostada en el sofá con el suero goteando y yo acomodaba papeles, revisaba reportes, cosas así. Pero en verdad pensaba en otras cosas.

El tenerla ahí y hacer esto a escondidas del resto de la familia no era algo con lo que me sintiera cómodo, era horrible ver a Esme y a Edward diario a los ojos sabiendo que les ocultaba algo así de importante. Pero al ser Bella mi paciente, estaba atado de manos, no podía hacer nada contra su voluntad. Sin embargo eso no evitaba que me sintiera mal y que estuviera todo el tiempo pensando en la tormenta que se desataría si algún día los demás se enteraban de esto.

De repente escuché la puerta abrirse y por instinto me puse de pie, mi secretara no estaba en ese momento y quien quiera que fuera entraba sin tocar, eso no debería ser así.

- ¡Papá! Te traje una sorpresa. –escuché la voz alegre de Alice y mi molestia por la interrupción se transformó en pánico, nos habían descubierto. - ¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó acercándose, llevaba varias bolsas llenas seguramente de ropa y un pastel pequeño entre manos.

- ¿Por qué entras así? –dijo Bella sentándose.

- Quédate acostada. –le indiqué. Que se levantara ahora lo único que provocaría seria que se mareara.

- ¿Te has puesto mal? –continuó acercándose Alice, preocupada. - ¿Dónde están los demás?

- Nadie debe saber esto, nadie lo sabía hasta que entraste así. –le reclamó Bella poniéndose de pie contra lo que le dije.

- ¿Lo estás ocultando? Estás enferma y ni siquiera mi hermano lo sabe ¿cómo pudieron? –habló mi hija contrariada.

- Es mi cuerpo. Es mi asunto. Y no te atrevas a decir una palabra. –exigió Bella.

- Basta. –intervine antes de que el asunto fuera a mayores. – Bella, recuéstate. Alice, vamos afuera. –las miré fijamente hasta que ambas hicieron lo que les pedí.

- No puedes dejar que les diga a los demás. –me suplicó Bella con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- No le va a decir a nadie. –prometí algo de lo que en verdad no estaba seguro y salí del consultorio cerrando la puerta tras de mí. – Alice, tenemos que hablar. –le dije a mi hija.

- No hay mucho que decir. Ella está mal, algo tiene y no se lo han dicho a nadie. Ya sé que vas a pedirme que me quede callada pero no puedo hacerlo.

- Tienes que hacerlo. Es decisión de ella. –le expliqué intentando hacer que entendiera.

- Quizás para ti sea muy fácil llegar a casa y pretender que no pasa nada, pero yo no sé mentir así. Y la verdad esperaba más de ti, pensé que amabas a Esme lo suficiente y que respetabas a Edward. –suspiró y pude ver la decepción en sus ojos, me dejó sin palabras porque parte de mí entendía que ella estaba en lo correcto. Lentamente dejó sobre el escritorio el pastel que llevaba. – Fui de compras y lo encontré, es tu favorito y quise traértelo.

Luego se dio media vuelta y se marchó. Fui incapaz de detenerla o argumentar algo más, simplemente me quedé estático, mirándola y e intentando descifrar ese acertijo sin salida. Suspiré varias veces y volví a entrar en mi consultorio, para encontrarme a una Bella sentada llorando desconsoladamente.

-Eh Bella, tranquila – le dije frotando mi mano por su espalda para calmarla.

-Lo va a contar y todos me van a odiar… - dijo llorando todavía más lo que le producía problemas para respirar.

-Nadie te va a odiar, pero tienes que calmarte Bella. Esto solo te hace mal – le dije abrazándola fuertemente – Recuéstate de nuevo, que voy a buscar un enfermera para que me de un calmante.

-No quiero dormir – me dijo todavía llorando.

-No voy a hacer que te duermas, solo que te calmes… hoy volveremos juntos a casa – le dije y salí a la primera enfermera que encontré se lo pedí y al llegar al consultorio se lo inyecté en el suero a Bella. Se calmó rápidamente pero no llego a quedarse dormida.

_Pov Rosalie _

Esme y yo habíamos acabado de cocinar así que me fui al salón a ver un poco la tele aunque estaba sola, porque Emmett hace rato se había ido a la habitación y Edward se había llevado a mis sobrinos para jugar. Mi pequeña Lily estaba en su cama dormida profundamente. La puerta se abrió de golpe y me sobresalté. Vi a mi hermana como si un bicho le hubiera picado, una mezcla entre enfadada, decepcionada y sorprendida. Me cogió del brazo y me arrastró hasta el cuarto de baño.

- ¿Qué pasa Alice? –le pregunté cuando por fin estuvimos a solas encerradas en un baño.

Me parecía de lo más extraño que llegando de una excursión de compras sólo botara todo y corriera a decirme que necesitaba hablar conmigo. Y peor todavía… su impaciencia ni siquiera la dejó buscar un lugar apropiado, nos metió en la primera puerta que vio, el baño.

- Rose… fui a ver a papá… y ahí estaba Bella. –me dijo preocupada.

- ¿Y? Ella dijo que iba a salir a comprar algo ¿pasó a visitarlo también? ¿Se pelearon? –le pregunté sin tener idea todavía de qué se trataba todo el asunto. Eso podía ser lo más probable ya que Bella, apenas le quería dirigir la palabra a mi hermana por lo de Jasper. Si tan solo le dieran la oportunidad de escucharla.

- No Rose. Es que ella está enferma, la tenía con un suero acostado en el sillón. Está mal y ni ella ni él dijeron nada. Mi papá me pidió que no diga tampoco… -los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y entendí la complejidad del problema, pues ahora era mío también.

- ¿Y cómo cree que puedes ocultarle algo así a Edward? ¿Cómo lo ha hecho él? Y con Esme… -hablé pensando en lo que sucedería si ella y mi hermano se enteraban.

- ¡Mamá! –escuchamos el grito de Emmett y me asusté mucho, aún estaba convaleciente, pensé que quizás algo le hubiera sucedido, pero más bien se escuchaba enojado. - ¡Mamá! –volvió a gritar y yo salí por mero instinto, dispuesta a ayudarlo. Cuando abrí la puerta, con Alice justo detrás de mí, lo vi ahí a menos de un metro de distancia, sosteniéndose con una mano de la pared y con la otra sobre su abdomen.

- ¿Qué pasa? –le pregunté poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

- Lo escuché todo. –me dijo y me sentí palidecer, Alice y yo ya no estábamos en una encrucijada, la caja de Pandora se había abierto.

- ¿Emmett? –preguntó Esme que llegó casi corriendo. - ¿Estás bien? ¿Qué sucede?

- Sucede que ese que tienes por esposo te ha estado engañando. Nos ha visto a todos la cara de imbéciles. –se quejó y vi el dolor en las facciones de Esme, sin saber qué se estaría imaginando.

- ¿Por qué los gritos? –preguntó Edward apareciendo de repente para completar el cuadro.

- ¿A qué te refieres, Emmett? –preguntó Esme casi sin aliento.

- Esperen. –intervino Alice. – Hay que calmarnos y hablar las cosas…

- Sí. Aquí no es el mejor lugar… -apoyé a mi hermana, pero conocía lo suficiente a Emmett para saber que él no tenía calma para nada.

- No me importa. –nos dijo todavía furibundo. – Bella está enferma, algo le pasa y tu esposo la está tratando en privado, sin decir nada. –soltó la bomba y esta vez también mi hermano mostró el miedo en su semblante.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes? Carlisle nunca me ocultaría algo así… -intentó defenderlo Esme y sólo me sentí peor.

- ¡Alice los vio! –gritó y automáticamente Esme y Edward miraron a mi hermana, Alice agachó la mirada.

- Es cierto. –murmuró con voz baja.

- ¿Papi? –escuché la voz de Liz proveniente de escaleras arriba y voltee a verla, ella y Tony iban con intenciones de bajar y ver qué sucedía.

- Voy para allá. –les dijo Edward con voz contenida y se marchó con sus hijos, pero supe que sólo estaba reservando su reacción para más tarde…

- No lo puedo creer… -murmuró Esme con lágrimas en el rostro, quizás por la decepción de que mi padre le ocultara algo así o tal vez por la preocupación por Bella. Luego fue y abrazó a Emmett, él la envolvió por la cintura, pero vi que sus ojos todavía echaban chispas.

_Pov Bella _

Cuando el suero se acabó Carlisle me quitó la aguja y me dejó sentarme, ahora estaba más calmada era cierto que el calmante había hecho efecto. El recogió los últimos papeles y nos fuimos al coche.

- Lamento haberte metido en este lío… -le dije a Carlisle por milésima vez cuando bajamos del auto llegando a casa.

- Ya veremos cómo resolverlo. –me dijo condescendiente.

- ¿Crees que Alice les haya dicho? –pregunté mientras él abría la puerta.

Pero no tuvo que responderme, adentro ya nos estaban esperando Emmett, Edward y mi mamá. Alice y Rose no estaba n ahí… quizás se quedaron con los niños mientras Carlisle y yo recibíamos todo el huracán de golpe.

- ¿Alice habló con ustedes? –preguntó Carlisle como tanteando el terreno aunque los dos sabíamos la respuesta.

- Sólo habló con Rose, pero pude escucharlo todo y no soy un cobarde ni un mentiroso para ocultarle las cosas así a quienes se supone que me importan. –le recriminó Emmett y extrañamente me alegré de que aún estuviera con las heridas que lo debilitaban o quién sabe si hubiera intentado golpear a Carlisle.

- Todo es mi culpa. –hablé antes de que hubiera más discusiones, mejor que se enojaran conmigo que con él. – Yo fui la que demandó el derecho de confidencialidad. Fui yo la que se sintió mal y fue a buscarlo a escondidas.

- ¿Y ahora me podrías decir lo que tienes? –me preguntó Edward y vi en sus ojos reflejada una tristeza que nunca le conocí antes.

- No es nada. –me expliqué acercándome a él. – Sólo una infección. –le tomé la mano, pero él la quitó.

- ¿Sólo una infección? Claro. –Dijo sarcástico y se puso de pie, ignorándome – Algo tan simple y no lo dijiste. O es algo más y lo sigues ocultando.

- Te estoy diciendo la verdad. –le pedí comenzando a sentir miedo de que él ya no confiara en mí nunca más.

- Sí, eso pensé antes. –habló y se fue escaleras arriba antes mirando a su padre a los ojos y negando con la cabeza. – También confiaba en ti. –luego desapareció y me quedé ahí con los ojos bañados en lágrimas.

- Esme… -murmuró Carlisle.

- ¿Por qué? –preguntó ella simplemente.

- No podía decírtelo… no podía. –murmuró él y se acercó unos pasos.

- Basta. –ordenó Emmett y se puso de pie, tomó la mano de mi mamá y ella hizo lo mismo. – Ya probaste que no eres un buen esposo, por lo menos espero que seas buen médico y la cuides bien. –le dijo con palabras como veneno y se la llevó sin darnos una segunda mirada, hasta que estuvo a media escalera y me vio directamente a los ojos. – Toda la vida preocupándome por ti y a ti nunca te ha importando. Gracias por eso, hermana.

Luego se marcharon definitivamente y me quedé ahí, sin poder hacer nada más que sentarme y seguir llorando, sabiendo que por mi culpa todo estaba mal. Carlisle se sentó a mi lado y me abrazó para consolarme, aunque creo que él no estaba en mucho mejores condiciones.

-Bella ya te dije, tienes que tranquilizarte – me dijo – Poniéndote así no solucionas nada – me dijo.

-Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo viendo como se han puesto todos… - dije poniéndome histérica.

-Tal vez antes lo ocultaste pero ahora les has dicho la verdad y no te han creído… tú tienes que estar tranquila – me dijo.

-Me voy a ver a los niños – dije separándome de él. Pero me levanté muy rápido y me mareé.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó Carlisle sosteniéndome. Asentí y me solté. Comencé a subir las escaleras y en la cocina vi a mi madre llorando y a Emmett abrazándola. Mi hermano me miró negando y después me ignoró. Continué subiendo y fui al cuarto de mis hijos, al que antes era de los juguetes pero ahora también dormían allí. Al entrar Alice y Rosalie se giraron para verme, las dos negando. Pero al menos Tony y Liz se levantaron y vinieron corriendo a abrazarme. Los abracé fuerte y nuevas lágrimas comenzaron a caer por mis mejillas.

-Mami, ¿Por qué lloras? – me pregunto Liz quitándome las lagrimas como hago yo con ella cuando llora.

-Tío Emmett me dijo una vez que llorar es de débiles… - dijo Tony sonriendo, y tenia razón mi hermano se lo dijo cuando lo vio llorar por la operación.

-Ya mi amor, pero a eso no le hagas caso, cuando tengas ganas de llorar, llora. No es malo desahogarse de vez en cuando – le dije sonriendo.

-Bella nosotras no… - comenzó a decirme Rosalie, pero negué.

-Da igual ya no podéis arreglarlo… - les dije – Ahora vengo amores, seguid jugando – les dije y me fui a mi habitación, donde me encontré a Edward sentado en el suelo apoyado en la cama.

-Edward… - le llamé.

-¿Por qué no me lo contaste? – me preguntó sin levantar la mirada.

-No quería a toda la familia encima mío, por una tontería… - le dije.

-Nada, escucha bien Bella, nada que tenga que ver con tu salud es una tontería para nadie – prácticamente me gritó y se puso en pie – Tú nos has ocultado algo importante, algo que nos importa a todos. Es como cuando Jasper llegó al hospital a ver a Emmett echo una furia porque nadie le había dicho antes… - me comparó los dos casos.

-No era nada grave… - intenté justificarme.

-Eso da igual, no me importa si es un constipado, una gripe, una infección o algo grave… se trata de que no has tenido confianza en mí para contármelo… - ahora sí gritaba y el enfado se le veía de lejos.

-No entiendes… prefiero llevar en secreto lo que me pasa en mi salud y hablar con tu padre, mi médico. Que estar encontrándome mal y no decir nada porque se que a la primera de cambio todos lo vais a saber… - le grité yo a él.

-No, no lo entiendo – me dijo suspirando.

-Es fácil, necesito mi espacio. Llevo toda la vida teniendo que contarle a todo el mundo como me siento en cada segundo. Si somos razonables ahora lo más importante es la recuperación de mi hermano y no quería dar más problemas – le dije.

-Contar la verdad no es darnos un problema – me gritó.

-¡Basta! – escuché a mi hermano Jasper y lo vi entrar en la habitación, detrás de el estaban Carlisle, mamá, Emmett y también Alice y Rosalie. Por lo que supuse que lo niños estaban solos.

-No te metas Jasper – le dijo Edward.

-Me meto porque gritas a mi hermana – le gritó Jasper.

-Te recuerdo que hace unas semanas eras el que gritaba a la mía y yo me tuve que callar por no meterme entre vosotros. No te metas tú ahora – le gritó Edward.

-No os dais cuenta de que todos en esta vida hemos cometido errores y vosotros, todos. Estáis acusando a Bella de ir al hospital, ¿Cuándo se ha visto que mi hermana vaya al médico voluntariamente? – Preguntó mirando a todos – Veis, ella ha ido voluntariamente y a pedido privacidad. Eso no es culpa de Carlisle, pero tampoco de Bella – dijo seriamente.

-Que tu hermana se ha enfermado más de lo que ya esta, y no ha dicho nada… - le gritó ahora Emmett.

-Sus razones tendrá Emmett. Piensas que por que seamos familia siempre tenemos que contarnos todo – le dijo tranquilamente – Bella ya es mayor de edad y puede tomar las decisiones que quiera, y si va al médico sola. Es su decisión – explicó.

-El que no quieras escuchar la explicación de mi hermana es tu decisión – dijo Rosalie bruscamente.

-No mezcles un tema con otro – le dijo mi hermano mirándola seriamente.

-¿Por qué estas visitando a mi padre? – me preguntó Edward.

-Mami – escuché la voz de Tony, la familia se abrió paso y dejaron entrar a mis hijos a la habitación - ¿Por qué todos gritan? – me preguntó cuando me agaché para quedarme a su altura.

-No gritan amor. Solo estamos hablando alto, para escucharnos mejor – le dije lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza.

-¡Entonces mami, vienes a jugar con nosotros! – gritó Liz.

-No hace falta que vosotros gritéis cielo. Que te parece si jugáis vosotros solo un momento que yo voy a contarle una cosa a los titos, papá y la abuela y ahora subo con vosotros – le dije sonriendo

-¡Vale! – gritó Tony y los dos salieron corriendo.

-Vamos abajo – dijo Carlisle. Jasper ayudó a Emmett bajar y todos los demás bajamos tras de ellos. Al llegar al salón nos sentamos en la mesa de comer para hablar mejor, cada uno en el lugar donde habíamos estado el día que estuvimos comiendo todos, solo que esta ves mamá se fue al lado de Emmett y yo me senté junto a Carlisle.

-Os escuchamos – dijo Emmett serio. Creo que esta era una de las pocas veces que lo había visto tan serio.

-No recuerdo cuando me hice un arañazo en el pie – comencé a decir – Y antes de que vinieran yo ya había comenzado a sentirme mal, pero pensé que pasaría, en algunos momentos pensaba que tenia fiebre y me tomé medicamentos que ya me había recetado Carlisle con anterioridad para bajarla. Pero hace tres días después de haber estado tomadote las pastillas yo no sentía que me encontrara mejor así que sin necesitad de armar un escándalo decidí salir a verle – Expliqué tranquilamente y respiré hondo – Él me hizo pruebas y vio que tenía una infección y que esta había llegado al corazón, por eso me sentía tan mal, porque al estar allí me había debilitado más. Le pedí a Carlisle que por favor no dijera nada, y como médico y paciente que somos olvidando que también somos familia respetó mi voluntad – finalicé la explicación.

-¿Qué tan grave es la infección? – preguntó mi madre mirando a Carlisle seriamente.

-Por el momento no ha habido mejoría, pero tampoco esta peor, lo que significa que esta funcionando. En el caso de que continuemos así y no funcione, tendré que internarla. Pero por el momento, no. – dijo al ver que me había tensado al escuchar que me tenía que internar.

-¿No debería estar ingresada ya? – preguntó Edward.

-Sí, pero ella ha preferido que sea así – le contestó Carlisle.

- Así es. –lo apoyé intentando sonar firme.

- Entonces supongo que no hay forma de hacerte cambiar de opinión. –me dijo Edward con tono resignado y tristeza en la mirada.

- Estoy bien, no hay necesidad de internarme. –repliqué tranquila pero llena de temor… odiaba verlo así y saber que todo era mi culpa.

- Créeme, en verdad espero que todo siga bien. –suspiró y se puso de pie, luego, se marchó sin dedicarme ni una última mirada.

- Pues a mí no me parece. –dijo Emmett cruzándose de brazos. – Si tienes que estar en el hospital, tienes que estarlo. No puedes estar haciendo lo que quieras. –me reclamó visiblemente molesto.

- Déjala, Emmett, si no lo desea no lo va a hacer. –me defendió Jasper y luego me sonrió.

- Tú no te pongas de su lado. –lo regañó.

- Basta. –intervino mamá - Jasper tiene razón. –suspiró y en su mirada vi una expresión muy similar a la de Edward. – Carlisle… podrías prometerme por lo que más ames en el mundo… que la vas a cuidar bien… -le rogó y para él fue como una descarga eléctrica, o por lo menos así me pareció. Y pude entender lo mucho que debían dolerle esas palabras, que mi mamá cuestionara así su forma de proceder.

- Sabes que siempre la voy a cuidar. –dijo él.

- Espero que así sea, porque también estaba muy segura de que confiabas en mí. –en ese momento imitó a Edward y se marchó.

- No te creas que te voy a quitar el ojo de encima. –me advirtió Emmett antes de levantarse lentamente también.

- Ya se calmarán. –fue todo lo que dijo Jasper antes de acercarse a mí y abrazarme, lo agradecí como nunca antes, porque lo necesitaba mucho. En ese momento me di cuenta que los único que permanecíamos en el salón éramos Carlisle, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie y yo.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, AQUÍ HAY NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE. Y COMO SIEMPRE DESEO PODER LEER VUESTROS COMENTARIOS! APARTE DE ESO TAMBIÉN TENGO UN ADELANTO, UN COMENTARIO Y OS ENVIÓ EL ADELANTO. **

**TAMBIÉN QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS LECTORAS QUE ME RESPONDIERON LOS MENSAJES DEL ADELANTO, CON SUS PALABRAS. ESTOY MEDITANDO LAS DIFERENTES COSAS QUE ME DIJISTEIS. **

**APARTE DE ESO, OS PROMETO QUE INTENTARE SUBIR LO ANTES POSIBLE. Y COMO SIEMPRE POR SUPUESTO AGRADECER A kykio88 POR TOOD! **

**UNBESOOOOO(kk'**


	48. Chapter 48

**CAPITULO: 47 **

_Pov Edward _

No podía creerme todo lo que nos habían contado, me costaba pensar que mi padre y mi novia me habían estado ocultando que ella se puso mal. Ahora me sentía preocupado por Bella, pero demasiado dolido para poder demostrarlo. Intenté sacar de mi mente todas esas cosas y entré en la habitación de mis hijos que continuaban jugando.

-Papi, Tony me ha quitao el juguete (Papi, Tony me ha quitado el juguete) – dijo mi hija que venía corriendo hacía mí. Miré por unos instantes a Tony que jugaba feliz con el peluche favorito de su hermana.

-Puedes coger otro, princesa. Y dejarle ese a tu hermano – dije sonriendo, esperando que su contestación fuera "vale" y no tuviera que hacer llorar a mi hijo.

-Pero yo quiedo ese (Pero yo quiero ese) – dijo cruzándose de brazos.

-Pero hay muchos más con los que puedes jugar, amor – le dije y me acerqué a la cama para coger otro peluche que le gustara.

-Edward, la cena de los niños ya esta preparada – dijo Esme, asomando la cabeza por la puerta. Me giré para asentirle y me di cuenta de que su rostro no reflejaba mejor ánimo que el mío.

-Ahora mismo vamos – dije. Ella asintió y se fue –Venga pequeños, que la abuela ha preparado una cena riquísima – dije cogiendo a Tony y Liz en mis brazos. Bajé las escaleras hasta la segunda planta donde estaba la cocina y senté a mis hijos en las sillas, donde ya estaban los platos puestos. Cuando empezaron a comer me giré para ver a Esme que estaba apoyada en la incinera sollozando, sin pensarlo ni un instante me acerqué a ella y la abracé.

-Ella está bien cuidada, eso es lo que importa – le susurré al oído, era lo que me repetía yo constantemente.

-Sí, pero me duele que tu padre no confiara en mí para decirme. Porque de mi hija sinceramente lo entiendo, pero de él… de él no – me dijo cuando nos separamos.

-Te entiendo – le confesé. Ella y yo teníamos una situación parecida. Nuestra pareja y ella su hija y yo mi padre. Nos quedamos en silencio cuando entró Jasper.

-Tío Jazz – gritó Liz desde la mesa.

-Hola preciosa – le contestó cogiendo un vaso con agua.

-¿Para qué es el agua? – pregunté antes de que saliera de la cocina y bajara las escaleras.

-Carlisle va a darle algo a Bella para que se calme… y me la llevo a dar una vuelta, no tardaremos - dijo y bajó sin esperar a que contestáramos. A los pocos minutos subieron mis hermanas.

-Oye que vamos a salir a pasear un poco – dijo Rosalie – Emmett está en la habitación y está demasiado cabreado para que alguien entre. Y a la niña le acabo de dar el biberón y se ha quedado dormida.

-Está bien – dijo Esme.

-Tened cuidado – le dije a mis hermanas y ambas me sonrieron.

_Pov Jasper _

Bajé de nuevo, y le di el vaso de agua que me había pedido. Mi hermana lloraba de una forma que pocas veces había visto en ella, y me daba miedo de que por estar así algo le pasara.

-Tómatela, y bebe – le dijo dándole la pastilla y pasándole el vaso. Mi hermana se metió la pastilla de golpe en la boca y bebió despacio.

-Quieres que vayamos a dar una vuelva para que te relajes un poco – dije sonriendo a mi hermana. Ella miró a Carlisle como esperando a que él le diera el permiso y asintió sonriendo.

-Pero llévate algo para abrigarte que hace frío – le advirtió.

Cogió la chaqueta, salimos y comenzamos a andar, la tenía abrazada con su cabeza en mi hombro y le acariciaba el brazo cuando escuchaba sus sollozos.

-Gracias por apoyarme – me susurró.

-No tienes porque darlas pequeña, sabes que siempre me tendrás a tu lado – le contesté – Y por Edward, mamá y Emmett no te preocupes, ya verás cómo lo entenderán – le dije. Ella suspiró y se detuvo - ¿Estas bien? – pregunté preocupado, pensando que se había puesto mal.

-Sí, pero tú. Sabes que tú también me tienes para todo, ¿has pensado en escuchar a Alice? - me dijo mirándome directo a lo ojos.

-No, no quiero sufrir más – le dije mientras una lágrima resbalaba por mi mejilla, me la quité rápidamente, pero vi la sonrisa triste de mi hermana.

De repente escuchamos unos ruidos un poco más lejos de donde estábamos y algo que me paralizó.

-¡Ayuda! - era Alice, ese grito era de ella estaba seguro.

-Jazz, ¿Qué ha sido eso? – me preguntó Bella igual de asustada que yo.

-¡Socorro! - esa era Rosalie. No sabía qué pasaba pero necesitaba ayudarlas.

-Ve a casa y dile a Edward o Carlisle que los necesito – le grité a mi hermana mientras corría más adentro del bosque. Los gritos cesaron y me dio miedo de pensar por qué. Continué por donde creía que lo había escuchado y llegué a un claro donde la imagen que vi me dejó de piedra. Busqué a Alice por el claro y la encontré en el suelo, con el imbécil de James tirado encima suyo. Por un instante pensé que había sido una pérdida de tiempo venir, pues lo único que hacía era revolcarse con su nuevo novio. Pero después me di cuenta cómo estaba Rosalie, empotrada contra un árbol llorando y con un cuchillo en el cuello. Entonces como si de un puzzle se tratara todas las piezas encajaron. Alice nunca me había engañado, James la continuaba acosando y ahora estaba intentando abusar de ella, mientras el otro se encargaba de que Rosalie no se moviera. Me acerqué unos pasos para que me vieran y en cuanto la luz de la luna me dio James levanto su cabeza y me miró con una sonrisa que me revolvió el estomago.

-Pero mira quien tenemos aquí… - dijo riéndose – vienes a ver como me divierto con Alice… - dijo con esa cara de desgraciado. Noté que tanto Rosalie como Alice lloraban

_Pov Bella _

-¡Ayuda! - escuché gritar, más dentro del bosque y la voz me pareció la de Alice.

-Jazz, ¿Qué ha sido eso? – le pregunté con miedo y sorprendida.

-¡Socorro! - esa otra fue Rosalie. ¿Qué pasaba?

-Ve a casa y dile a Edward o Carlisle que los necesito – me gritó Jasper y el salió corriendo, a lo segundos reaccioné y volví corriendo a casa. Me estaba costando mucho y me faltaba el aire demasiado, pero no podía dejar que algo pasara. Cuando vi la luz de casa subí las escaleras del porche lo más rápido que pude. Abrí la puerta torpemente y me encontré a Edward, Emmett, mamá y Carlisle en el salón cenando.

-¿Bella? ¿Qué pasa? – Preguntó Carlisle que fue el primero en levantarse y acercarse a mí, mientras los demás nos miraban desde la mesa - ¿Y Jasper?

-Alice y Rosalie… gritos… y Jasper corrió… ayuda… - dije sin aliento, apenas.

-¿Qué? – gritó Emmett acercándose, sin pararse a pensar que ese movimiento le había dolido.

-Yo… ayuda… necesitan – mis palabras seguían sin tener coherencia.

-Ven Bella, siéntate – me indicó Carlisle mientras me ayudaba a llegar al sofá - ¡Que alguien valla a por el oxígeno! – Gritó Carlisle, mientras me miró a los ojos – Cálmate, si no lo haces no entendemos lo que nos dices – dijo seriamente.

-Toma papá – dijo Edward dándole la pequeña bomba de oxígeno que teníamos en casa. Carlisle me la colocó, mi respiración seguía agitada y no podía calmarme.

-Bella, hija. ¿Qué pasa? – me pregunto mamá acariciándome el abrazo.

-Nosotros paseábamos… y escuchamos gritos… Alice y Rose. Jasper me dijo que viniera a pedir a ayuda… - dije ahora siendo más coherente.

-¿Dónde están? – preguntaron Emmett y Edward a la vez.

-En el bosque… hacia el sur - dije entrecortadamente. Edward sin esperar nada más salió corriendo de la casa.

-¡Mierda! – exclamo mi hermano, al darse cuenta de que el no podía ayudar. Mi respiración continuaba demasiado agitada, como para que pudiera decir algo más. Me comenzó a doler mucho el pecho, como una navaja que entrara una y otra vez. Y todo mi cuerpo estaba comenzando a pesarme.

-Bella, hija… mírame – me llamó mi madre, me costaba mucho obedecerla pero tenía que intentarlo – Carlisle.

-Bella, ¡eh! Escucha… no puedes dormirte… tienes que calmarte – escuché a Carlisle.

-Voy a llamar a la policía – sentí a mi hermano

-Llama también a una ambulancia – le dijo Carlisle serio.

_Pov Rosalie _

Después de todo lo que había pasado en las últimas semanas, tanto Alice como yo necesitábamos un respiro y nada mejor que pasear por el bosque. Pero escuchamos un ruido y ambas nos asustamos.

-¿Qué ha sido eso? – me preguntó Alice cogiéndome de la mano.

-No lo sé – susurré amarrándola fuerte – Será mejor que volvamos para casa… - le dije tirando por el camino por donde habíamos salido.

-¿Dónde vais? Preciosas… la fiesta solo acaba de empezar… - escuché una voz que para mí no significó nada, pero a mi hermana se le tensaron todos los músculos del cuerpo.

-James… - susurró.

-Veo que todavía me recuerdas. También traje a un amiguito para tu hermana… - dijo. Y en ese momento nos giramos para ver las caras. Me quedé paralizada cuando vi a su "amiguito" era él. Su amigo era el que me había violado años atrás.

-¿Qué quieres? – preguntó mi hermana con voz seria.

-A ti – le dijo. Él se fue acercando más a mi hermana mientras el desgraciado aquel se acercaba a mí.

-Valla rubia nos volvemos a encontrar… - dijo con esa sonrisa que hacía que me dieran ganas de vomitar.

-¡Ayuda! - gritó mi hermana pero James le empujó y cayó al suelo seguramente haciéndose daño en la espalda porque hizo una mueca de dolor.

-¡Socorro! - grité yo esperanzada de que alguien hubiera cerca y pudiera venir a buscarnos. El desgraciado que me violó sacó un cuchillo y me empujó contra un árbol.

-Como se te ocurra gritar una sola vez más, estás muerta – me dijo poniendo el arma en mi cuello. Ninguna de las dos volvimos a gritar por miedo. Pero sí comencé a llorar como una niña pequeña – Cada vez que te veo estás más hermosa, mi rubia – dijo pasando su lengua por mi mejilla. Yo llore más fuerte, no podía creer que esto me estuviera pasando de nuevo. Miraba todo el rato al suelo aunque no podía mover el cuello, pues en un pequeño movimiento ese cuchillo se clavaba en mi garganta. Escuché unos pasos y levanté la vista para encontrarme con Jasper con cara de horror.

-Pero mira quién tenemos aquí… - dijo riéndose – vienes a ver como me divierto con Alice… - le dijo el tío que estaba con Alice.

-Jasper… - susurró mi hermana.

-Suéltala… - le dijo Jasper seriamente.

-Que ingenuo eres… la tengo entre mis manos, y es toda mía. Tú la dejaste… - le dijo.

-Te he dicho que la dejes… - dijo más seriamente. Acercándose a él.

-Como des un paso más las matamos – dijo el tal James sacando una pistola y apuntando a mi hermana en la cabeza. Ella pegó un pequeño grito de horror, grito que acompañé con uno mío.

-No quieres hacerle daño, si tanto la quieres, no le harás daño – dijo Jasper.

-Si no es mía, no será de nadie – dijo. Mi hermana lloraba cada vez más y yo también. Vi a mi hermano aparecer sigiloso por detrás de James y darle un golpe en la cabeza. Éste se desplomó en el suelo, Alice salió corriendo hacia Jasper y Edward cogió la pistola apuntando al imbécil que me tenía contra el árbol. Eso me dio un poco de alivio, pero al mismo tiempo supe que todavía no tenía muchas posibilidades de salir con vida de ese lugar.

-Suelta a mi hermana – dio Edward apuntándole con la pistola.

-Si no bajas esa pistola, la rubia morirá… - dijo apretando más fuerte la navaja.

-Si no la sueltas, el que morirá serás tú – le dijo mi agresor. Estábamos tan centrados en todo este tema que no nos dimos cuenta de que James se había levantado y se acercaba a Jasper.

-¡Cuidado! – grité. Jasper se giró para empujar a Alice y esquivar el golpe. Pero entonces comenzaron a pelear. Mi hermana se acercó a Edward. Cada vez sentía la navaja más apretada – Edward… - susurré con esfuerzo.

-Tranquila, Rose… - intentó tranquilizarme. Pero sus palabras no funcionaban cuando tenía a un loco con un cuchillo en mi garganta y además veía a Jasper dar y recibir golpes con otro loco que quién sabe de qué era capaz.

-Mira, para que veas que voy en serio, voy a empezar con hacer un pequeño corte aquí – dijo y apretó la navaja a un lado de mi cuello, al instante sentí el dolor y la sangre.

-Para que tú veas que yo también voy en serio voy a apretar el gatillo y te voy a dar aquí – dijo y sin esperar nada lo apretó y le dio en una pierna. El otro gritó de dolor y de un acto reflejo soltó la navaja para tocarse la herida. Yo me quedé quieta y lo vi en el suelo con el estruendo del disparo reverberando en el aire.

-¿Estás bien? – me preguntó mi hermana. Asentí, con miedo a hablar y que me saliera más sangre.

-Id a casa las dos – dijo Edward sin mirarnos, pues la tenia fija en mi violador.

-Pero… - comenzamos a decir.

-Haced caso a Edward, ¡id a casa! – nos gritó Jasper. Me di cuenta de que le sangraba el labio y la nariz. Cogí fuerte a mi hermana de la mano y tiré de ella dirección a la mansión.

_Pov Emmett _

Había llamado a la policía y esperaba que no tardaran en llegar y la ambulancia que había pedido con urgencia me dijo que tardarían un poco, algo que desesperó más a Carlisle. En estos momentos me sentía como un león enjaulado. Rose, mi ángel le podía estar pasando cualquier cosa y yo no podía salir de la casa. Mi hermano también podía estar en peligro, Edward o Alice, pues habíamos escuchado un disparo en la distancia y sabía que ninguno de nosotros va armado. Por otro lado mi hermana continuaba demasiado agitada y eso no era buen indicio, aunque sabía que Bella se estaba muriendo por cerrar los ojos, mamá y Carlisle lo impedían. Sabía lo que sentía ella, pues yo lo había sentido hace unas semanas, cuando me puse grave por el sangrado que no habían detectado en la primera operación. Aún con todo mi cuerpo doliendo, me paseaba por la sala de un lado a otro.

-Bella, cielo – le llamaba mamá para que abriera los ojos. En parte estaba seguro que mamá y Carlisle estaban igual que yo de preocupados. Por un momento escuchamos la puerta abrirse, y caminé lo más rápido que pude hacia allí.

-Emmett… - susurró Rosalie que iba con una mano sobre el cuello y bañada en sangre. Me acerqué corriendo a ella y la abracé.

-¿Estás bien?, ¿Qué te ha pasado?, ¿Y esto del cuello? – pregunté todo deprisa, pues me moría por escuchar alguna respuesta - ¿Alice? – llamé a m cuñada.

-Nosotras estamos bien – me dijo sonriendo. Y caminó hacia el salón.

-Hija, ¿Qué ha pasado? – preguntó Carlisle sin separarse de mi hermana.

-Mi ex-novio se ha vuelto loco – susurro Alice acercándose a su padre - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó viendo a Bella.

-Vino corriendo para pedir ayuda, apenas puede respirar y si no llega la ambulancia rápido, acabará perdiendo la consciencia y me da miedo – le dijo. – Bella, abre los ojos… - le repitió de nuevo.

-¿Jasper… y Edward? – apenas podía escucharla, todos miramos a Alice y Rosalie.

-Se quedaron peleando… - susurró Alice. Por instinto mire a mi hermana pensando que eso la alteraría más y no me equivocaba.

-No, Bella. Recuerda, tienes que calmarte, poniéndote así no ayudas a nadie – le dijo Carlisle.

-¿El disparo que se escuchó? – preguntó mi madre, mirándolas por primera vez desde que habían entrado.

-Edward disparó a… - vi como Rosalie bajaba la mirada, y en ese momento supe de quién se trataba. El miserable que la violó.

Carlisle POV

Había tenido muchos momentos llenos de estrés que involucraban la salud no sólo de Bella, sino de otros miembros de mi familia, pero fácilmente… éste era uno de los peores. Ella estaba peor a cada momento, tenía el oxígeno abierto al máximo y apenas le duraría unos minutos más, pero de todas formas no era suficiente. Quizás si no tuviera la infección en el corazón sería más fácil, pero eso la estaba poniendo peor. Además Edward y Jasper estaban afuera, solos con dos tipos armados capaces de lo peor. En ese momento, mientras pensaba en que por lo menos mis hijas ya estaban en casa, miré a Rosalie y noté que se sostenía una herida en el cuello.

- Rosalie, acércate para revisarte. –le ordené incapaz de alejarme de Bella. Mi hija acudió y se puso a mi lado, luego, quitó la mano de la herida y vi el corte sangrante, no era profundo, eso no ponía en peligro su vida. – Sigue haciendo presión, y siéntate. Que alguien te traiga una toalla ¿Cómo te pasó eso?

- Una navaja. –respondió mientras volvía a apretarse con la mano desnuda, unos instantes después alguien le pasó una toalla para seguir conteniendo la hemorragia.

- ¡Bella! –gritó Esme y volqué toda mi atención en la joven, había perdido el conocimiento y esta vez la voz de su madre no la regresó.

- Bella, abre los ojos. –le ordené sabiendo que sería en vano y así fue. – Esme, sostén la mascarilla. –le dije y cuando lo hizo yo busqué su pulso, aún estaba ahí, aunque era débil y errático.

Me quedé quito, observando su respiración lenta, la aguja del indicador del oxígeno bajar y sintiendo los latidos irregulares de su corazón. No sabía si quizás esta vez el corazón de Bella había llegado a su límite.

La ambulancia llegó pronto y los paramédicos entraron con una camilla ahí le pusieron un suero y un nuevo tanque de oxígeno, les di las indicaciones de qué medicamentos aplicar y continué monitorizando a Bella. Fue rápido, pero aún así nos tomó varios minutos hacer eso, tiempo en el que ella permaneció inconsciente y eso me preocupó cada vez más.

- ¿Qué va a pasar? –me preguntó Esme preocupada antes de subir al asiento delantero de la ambulancia.

- Vamos a hacer todo lo posible. –le contesté como lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otro paciente, pues no sabía nada más. Luego me giré para hablar con los chicos. – Alice, lleva a Rosalie para que le limpien y le suturen esa herida. Emmett, quédate y cualquier cosa por favor nos avisas.

Los tres asintieron, aunque fue fácil saber el descontento del chico al tener que permanecer en casa, sin embargo era necesario que alguien lo hiciera para cuidar a los niños y para avisarnos de la situación con Edward y Jasper. Además, él todavía no se encontraba en condiciones de andar por ahí. Después durante todo el camino estuve luchando por mantener estables los signos vitales de Bella.

_Pov Edward_

Mientras Jasper continuaba peleando con el tal James yo estaba con el que tenía a Rosalie, por un momento me giré para mirar a mi cuñado y mi adversario aprovecho ese instante para darme un puñetazo y quitarme la pistola.

-¡Mierda! – dije fastidiado y furioso. No me dio tiempo a reaccionar cuando escuché el estruendo antes de sentir la fuerza del impacto que me tiró al suelo y de sentir el dolor quemante… pero una vez que me di cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, pensé que ese sería el fin de todo… sin embargo en ese mismo momento las sirenas sonaron y vi a varios hombres más acercarse a nosotros, eran policías. En un instante estaba rodeado de ellos, me hicieron preguntas que no sé si contesté de manera adecuada, pues el dolor era intenso.

- ¿Estás bien? –resaltó la voz de Jasper entre las demás y me quité las manos del abdomen, cerca de un costado, donde tenía el dolor. Me miré las palmas y vi la sangre, alguien me levantó la camiseta y observó las heridas. - No parece profundo, pero hay que llevarte a un hospital – Me pareció que era la voz de Charlie pero no estaba muy seguro.

- Tú ve a casa y no se lo digas a Bella… dile que no es nada. –le pedí haciendo esfuerzo para enfocarme en ver todo desde una perspectiva lógica.

- Será más rápido si te llevamos en uno de nuestros coches. La ambulancia recibió un llamado para una casa aquí cerca – me dijo esa voz que me parecía Charlie.

- Bella… -murmuró Jasper y no entendí.

- ¿Se puso mal? – escuché preguntar al hombre, y al interesarse así llegue a la conclusión de que si era él. Me ayudaron a ponerme en pie.

- No, yo la dejé bien – habló frunciendo el seño, parecía estar diciendo la verdad, pero al mismo tiempo, no.

-Hay que darnos prisa – nos apuró un Charlie y me concentré en dar pasos cortos hasta la patrulla, donde con la sirena abierta emprendimos camino al hospital. Jasper salió corriendo para casa sin dar vuelta atrás. El dolor era intenso y quería algo para que me lo quitaran, pero conocía el camino al hospital y no quedaba mucho.

-Tranquilo, Edward. Ya estamos llegando – me dijo mi suegro mirando por el retrovisor.

-¿Dónde van los otros dos? – pregunté, intentado sacar un tema que desviara mis pensamientos de la herida de mi abdomen.

_Pov Jasper _

Dejé a Edward con Charlie y salí corriendo a casa, deseando con todas mis fuerzas que la ambulancia no haya ido hacía allá. Vi las luces encendidas y me tranquilicé, estaban en casa. Pero luego recordé que alguien tendría que quedarse aunque pasara algo, pues estaban mis tres sobrinos. Subí corriendo y entré prácticamente desesperado.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Dónde esta Edward?, ¿Qué ha pasado con los tipos?, ¿Jasper? ¡Contéstame! – dijo mi hermano nada más entrar por la puerta.

-¿Dónde están todos? – pregunté ignorando por completo sus preguntas.

-Contéstame – me dijo en tono amenazante.

-Estaba en el bosque, ha pasado que James el ex-novio de Alice y otro tipo creo que el que vimos un día en el café estaban amenazando a Rose y Alice. Nos quedamos Edward y yo, mientras le dijimos a las chicas que volvieran, Edward esta en el coche patrulla de Charlie camino al hospital, porque le han dado un tiro, pero no es grave, los locos van camino a comisaría. Contento. Ahora dime ¿Dónde están todos? – pregunté seriamente.

-Camino al hospital, Bella se puso muy mal y Carlisle y mamá fueron con ella. Alice llevó a Rose porque le habían dado un corte en el cuello – dijo serio.

-¿Cómo se puso Bella de mal? – le pregunté.

-Llego corriendo y prácticamente no era capaz de decir qué había pasado, cuando lo consiguió Edward salió corriendo y ella fue poniéndose peor cada vez. Cuando llegaron las chicas y Carlisle estaba mirando la herida de Rose, Bella se desmayó y al poco rato llegó la ambulancia – me explicó corriendo.

-Voy para el hospital – dije dándome la vuelta para salir.

-Tío Emm, tío Jazz… - escuché una voz adormilada y me giré para encontrarme con Liz bajando las escaleras. Emmett y yo nos miramos serios.

-¿Qué haces despierta pequeña? – le pregunté acercándoseme a ella para cogerla.

-Tuve una pesadilla – dijo apoyando la cabeza en mi hombro. Con ella en mis brazos, me acerqué a la puerta de entrada y la cerré y me encaminé con mi sobrina al sillón. Emmett nos acompañó, al sentarse hizo una mueca, pero la quitó rápidamente pensado que yo no lo había visto.

-¿Qué soñaste? – le pregunté apartándola un poco de mi.

-Hacían pupa a mi papi – dijo llorando, yo levanté la vista y miré seriamente a Emmett que se había tensado como yo.

-No pienses eso, preciosa – dijo Emmett acariciándola.

-¿Dónde esta? – preguntó, al darse cuenta que estábamos solos.

-Han ido a dar un paseo, pero tú te vais a ir a la cama, venga… - dije levantándome

-No, no quiero estar arriba – dijo triste.

-Vete Jasper, yo me quedo con la niña aquí, viendo algo en la tele hasta que se duerma… - me dijo mi hermano

-¿Seguro? – le pregunté, pensando en sus heridas.

-Tranquilo yo estaré bien. Cualquier cosa, me llamas – me dijo. Le dejé a la niña recostada con la cabeza en el regazo de mi hermano. Salí del salón y fui corriendo al garaje y cogí el volvo de Edward. Todos en la familia guardamos una copia de nuestro coche en una caja que tenemos en el garaje.

_Pov Esme _

Me sentía desesperada, necesitaba saber algo de mi hija, no aguantaba más la incertidumbre de si estaba bien o no, si a Jasper y Edward les había pasado alguna cosa... y la única forma que podía calmar, más o menos mis ansias, era pasearme de un lado a otro. Alice permanecía sentada, aunque se le veía igual de intranquila. En ese momento vi llegar un coche de policía y vi salir a Charlie de el. Me extrañó mucho pues aunque había intentado llamarlo, no había conseguido localizarlo, pero en pocos minutos vimos salir a Edward también. Alice le levantó rápidamente del asiento y las dos nos intentamos acercar.

-Lo siento señora pero ahora no puede. – me dijo un médico, nos apartamos un poco, pusieron a Edward en una camilla, él no se percató de nuestra presencia, cuando lo metieron en box, pero Charlie sí lo hizo.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? – preguntó mirándonos extrañado.

-Bella – le dije seriamente, y el entendió al instante - ¿Cómo esta Edward? – le pregunté.

-Ha recibido un disparo, pero no ha sido nada profundo – dijo para tranquilizarnos.

-¿Y Jasper? – preguntó Alice, podía ver como temblaba.

-Se fue a vuestra casa, a ver que había pasado – dijo encogiéndose de hombros – No tardara mucho en venir al ver que no están allí – nos dijo.

-Emmett está en casa con los niños… - dije sentándome desesperada por no tener noticias de nadie.

-¿Qué ha pasado con James y el otro? – preguntó temerosa.

-Los han llevado a comisaría, son acusados de robo, agresión, violación, acoso e intento de asesinato… Estarán un buen tiempo en la sombra, aunque por ahora el hombre que ataco a Edward, lo llevaron a otro hospital porque también estaba herido - dijo mirando a Alice para que se tranquilizara.

-¿Violación? – pregunté extrañada.

-Sí, Edward me informo en el coche que uno de ellos violó a Rosalie hace algunos años… - me dijo y abrí la boca de la impresión. Miré a Alice, que me agachó la cabeza.

-El bebé que perdí no era de Emmett… - escuché la voz de Rosalie.

-¿Por qué nunca lo dijiste? – pregunté sorprendida.

-La familia no pasaba por su mejor momento, mi comportamiento desde aquella noche hasta que dije que estaba embarazada fue a peor, y Emmett era el único que sabía y decidió hacerse responsable como si fuera su hijo – dijo sentándose.

-¿Cómo estáis? – escuché la voz de mi hijo Jasper y todos lo miramos. Pero me di cuenta de que el solo miraba a Alice y ella a él. -Lo siento, lo siento, lo siento. Fui un tonto, me dejé engañar de la peor forma y tú sufriste por mi culpa… espero que puedas perdonarme el haberte dejado sola en todo eso – dijo llorando mi hijo acercándose a ella.

-No tengo nada que perdonarte, acabas de salvarnos la vida a mí y a mi hermana… tú y Edward… te amo – dijo ella saltando a sus brazos.

-¿Rose, sabes algo de Bella? – le pregunté, dejándoles a Jasper y Alice su intimidad en la reconciliación.

-No – dijo tocándose los cabellos que estaban todos despeinados.

**BUENAS! **

**AQUÍ TENGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO PARA TODAS VOSOTRAS. ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE DEJÉIS UNOS MINUTOS PARA PODER DEJAR UN COMENTARIO. **

**APARTE DE ESO TENGO QUE DECIR QUE DESPUÉS DE MEDITARLO Y HABLARLO CON MI FANTÁSTICA BETA Y AYUDANTE kykio88 HE DECIDIDO QUE VOY A TERMINAR YA EL FIC PORQUE A LLEGADO EL MOMENTO, PERO TRANQUILAS PORQUE TODAVÍA QUEDAN ALGUNOS CAPÍTULOS EN LO QUE VA A PASAR DE TODO. **

**Y TAMBIÉN ME GUSTARÍA SABER SI ALGUNA DE VOSOTRAS TIENE ALGUNA PETICIÓN PARA EL FINAL, ALGO QUE OS GUSTARÍA QUE SALIERA QUE NO HA SALIDO. ME ENCANTARIA QUE ME LO DIJERAIS. **

**Y PARA ACABAR TENGO QUE DECIR QUE TENGO ADELANTO, YA SABEIS COMENTARIO Y OS LO MANDO. **

**UNBESOOOOO(kk'**


	49. Chapter 49

**CAPITULO: 48 **

_Pov Carlisle _

Estaba en la central de enfermeras con el teléfono esperando a que me dijeran a qué habitación iría Bella cuando vi entrar una camilla y en ella a Edward. Por mero impulso le pasé el auricular a la primera persona que encontré cerca y me acerqué a donde estaba mi hijo con manchas de sangre.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –le pregunté al ver que estaba consciente.

- Me dispararon. Dicen que no es profundo. –se quitó las manos de la herida y en ese momento llegamos hasta la cama para él, con ayuda se pasó y entonces pude examinarlo más detenidamente.

Sí había bastante sangre, pero ya no salía en tan abundantes cantidades. Toqué alrededor y vi que por fortuna, no era profunda, sólo fueron músculos los que dañó, no llegó a las vísceras. Sentí alivio y le sonreí a mi hijo.

- ¿Y Jasper? –pregunté temiendo que también estuviera herido.

- Regresó a casa ¿qué haces tú aquí? –me preguntó.

- Voy a internar a Bella. –contesté pensando en si sería buena idea o no decirle en qué condiciones se encontraba su novia.

- ¿Qué tan mal está? –me preguntó tratando de incorporarse.

- Espera. –lo detuve por los hombros y vi que se acercaba una enfermera con una bata y una sábana. – Yo la estoy atendiendo. Tú relájate. Voy a llamar a un cirujano para que te vea esa herida. Tienes prohibido levantarte. –le ordené y nos miramos a los ojos hasta que finalmente él asintió. – Enfermera, ahora le doy indicaciones para atenderlo a él mientras llega otro médico. –ella asintió y yo salí de ahí, aliviado porque él no estuviera grave y preocupado por Bella. Camine al centro de enfermeras donde estaba antes.

-Dr. Cullen, a Bella la llevaron a la habitación 203 y su hija Rosalie le esta buscando – me dijo la enfermera. Asentí y caminé a la sala de curaciones donde debería estar Rosalie y así era, mi hija estaba sentada en una camilla y una enfermera le tapaba la herida que ya estaba curada.

-Papá – dijo Rose cuando me vio entrar.

-Dr. Cullen, ya le he curado la herida, no es profunda y está perfectamente – me dijo la enfermera – Ya me retiro – y se fue.

-¿Estás bien? – le pregunte a mi hija mientras me acercaba a la camilla y ella se sentaba.

-Si, tranquilo. ¿Se sabe algo de Edward y Jasper? – preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-Sí, Jasper ha ido a casa y Edward esta en un box. Pero no te preocupes está bien – le tranquilicé.

-¿Y Bella? – preguntó seria.

-No puedo asegurar nada todavía – Si era verdad que había mandado a Bella a una habitación, pero todavía no podía asegurar nada.

-¿Yo me puedo ir ya? – me preguntó mirándome con cara de pena.

-Si, cariño. Sal fuera con los demás – le dije con una sonrisa. Ella bajo de la cama y salió de la sala. Detrás de ella salí yo pero camino a la habitación donde me habían dicho que estaba Bella. Me paré frente a la puerta y respiré hondo, abrí y con ella había una enfermera. Bella estaba rodeada de monitores y con la mascarilla, no vi la necesidad de intubarla, aunque en el caso de que se pusiera peor, tendría que hacerlo rápidamente.

-¿Cómo sigue? – le pregunté acercándome a la cama.

-Parece que evoluciona bien al medicamento que le puso – me dijo con una sonrisa.

-Está bien, avíseme de cualquier novedad – le dije le di una beso en la frente y salí de la habitación.

Ahora tenía que salir para decirle a todos como se encontraba Bella, aunque no podía asegurar nada, al menos podría decirle a Esme que Bella estaba evolucionando bien, aunque tenía que esperar. Antes de salir me acerqué a la puerta donde estaban atendiendo a Edward y al ver que todo iba bien, me fui para fuera. Vi que Esme estaba abrazada a Rosalie, Jasper abrazaba a mi hija Alice y también estaba Charlie allí.

-Carlisle… - dijo Esme al verme. Se levantó del asiento y me miró - ¿Cómo esta Bella? – me preguntó seriamente.

-Tenemos que esperar, pero por el momento esta evolucionando bien – le dije con una sonrisa. Ella sonrío igual y me abrazó, cuando la tuve entre mis brazos le susurré al oído de forma que sólo ella me escuchara.

-Tenemos que hablar de Bella… - Ella se apartó de mi y asintió.

-Papá, ¿Sabes algo de Edward? – me preguntó Alice poniéndose de pie, mientras continuaba abrazada a Jasper.

-Si, lo he visto y le he explicado, el está bien, acabarán de mirarle la herida y podrá irse a casa aunque tendrá que hacer algo de reposo por los puntos que le van a poner – dije sonriendo. No podía evitar pensar como se pondría Edward cuando le dijeran eso, cosa que implicaba no poder ver a Bella en el hospital. Claro, yo sabía que mi hijo no iba a cumplirlo – Jasper, ¿Tú estas bien? – le pregunté. No se le veía ninguna herida más allá de un morado en el ojo y el labio partido.

-Tranquilo, yo estoy perfecto – dijo calmado, aunque lo veía algo ausente.

-Entonces, ¿Qué ronda por tu cabeza? – le preguntó Rosalie, levantando las cejas.

-Cuando me iba a ir de casa, Liz bajó las escaleras diciendo que había tenido una pesadilla… - dijo encogiéndose de hombros – Decía que en su pesadilla le hacían daño a Edward, algo que ha pasado. No a querido subir a la habitación otra vez y se ha quedado con Emmett viendo lo dibujos – nos explico.

-Hace algún tiempo soñó que Bella no estaba, que le había pasado algo… - dijo Esme recordado aquella noche ara aproximadamente un año.

-Bueno… pero no te preocupes por eso, Jasper – dije intentado arreglar la tensión que se había formado en el ambiente – Edward está bien.

-¿Alguno de vosotros lo dudaba? – escuché a mi hijo detrás de mi y me gire con una sonrisa para recibirlo.

-Edward… - se adelantó Rose para abrazarlo. Vi una mueca en la cara de mi hijo.

-Hermana… me gusta que te alegres de verme, pero me estás haciendo daño… - dijo Edward frunciendo el ceño. Rosalie se separó rápidamente.

-Lo siento – dijo mirando al suelo.

-No te preocupes – le dijo con una sonrisa. Alice también se acercó a él y lo abrazó, aunque ella más flojo para no hacerle daño.

-¿Todo bien? – Le preguntó Jasper, y Edward asintió – Me alegro – Alice soltó a su hermano y se volvió con Jasper.

-¿Vosotros también? – preguntó alzando una ceja.

-Mejor que nunca – dijeron Jasper y Alice a la vez.

-¿Y Bella? – me preguntó mirándome seriamente.

-Mejor, no te preocupes. Ahora os vais todos para casa, que Emmett tiene que estar echado humos por no poder estar aquí – dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo me quedo – dijo Esme, seriamente.

-Y yo – le siguió Edward.

-Oh no… claro que no. Tú te vas a casa a descansar, Esme y yo nos quedamos con Bella… - dije seriamente. Yo tenía que empezar mi guardia dentro de una hora, y Esme no se separaría de Bella.

-Pero…

-No lo intentes, ahora estás mal herido así que a casa a descansar con Emmett – dije.

Todos se despidieron de nosotros, y Charlie los llevó hasta casa, dejando el coche en el que vinieron Rosalie y Alice para nosotros cuando volviéramos.

-Quiero ir con mi hija… - me dijo Esme cuando nos quedamos solos. Le pasé la mano por el hombro y la llevé a la habitación. Entramos y ella se acercó rápidamente a la cama y cogió la mano de Bella, en ambas tenia una vía, los monitores sonaban constantemente y se escuchaba el oxigeno de la mascarilla.

_Pov Esme _

-Carlisle, qué tenías que decirme… – le pregunté, temerosa.

- ¿Recuerdas que hace tiempo metí a Bella en la lista e trasplantes? Cuando ella era menor para que tú pudieras firmar. – me dijo mirándome a los ojos, yo me había girado para afrontarlo. Asentí incapaz de pronunciar palabra en aquel momento.

-Voy a adelantar a Bella algunos puestos, su corazón ya falla incluso llevando el marcapasos, tú misma lo has podido comprobar las ultimas veces – me explicó.

- Pero… -intenté rebatir, aunque no tenía idea de qué.

- Es cuestión de tiempo para que lo necesite. Ambos lo sabemos –me dijo con calma y me sonó a una sentencia.

-¿Mi hija se va a morir? – pregunté con lagrimas en los ojos.

-No, no voy a permitir eso. Pero cuanto más puestos avancemos a Bella ahora, cuando el corazón le sea necesario, ya no hará falta esperar tanto. ¿Si, entiendes? – me preguntó quitándome las lágrimas.

-No dejes que nada le pase a mi niña, cuídala mucho – le supliqué.

-Sabes que quiero a Bella como si fuera mi hija – me abrazó – Amor, voy a dar una ronda, a mis otros pacientes, que yo entro a trabajar ahora. Después me paso a verlas – me dijo dándome un último beso.

Me quedé ahí de pie, mirando el camino por donde se fue tratando de asimilar eso que ya sabía. El corazón de Bella no iba a soportar una vida normal, fallaría hasta terminar con su vida siendo ella aún muy joven. Me lo explicaron desde el principio, desde que era niña… pero hasta hoy no he podido hacerme a la idea. Lentamente las lágrimas siguieron llegando mientras intenté que la confianza que siempre tuve en Carlisle me alcanzara para no perder la cabeza. Él nunca permitiría que Bella muriera.

-Pequeña, te vas a poner bien – susurré acariciándole las mejilla con cuidado de no tocar el oxigeno. Me senté el la silla que había al lado de la cama sin soltar la mano de Bella.

_Pov Emmett _

Desde que Jasper se había ido no había conseguido hacer dormir a mi sobrina. Estaba sentada viendo los dibujos a mi lado. Yo me moría de sueño, pero hasta que ella no se durmiera yo no podría.

-Venga preciosa… ya es hora de dormir – dije acariciando sus cabellos.

-No quiero, tendré pesadillas y no quiero – me dijo cruzándose de brazos sin separar la vista de la tele. Que la niña no se durmiera y no tener noticias de la familia me estaba poniendo de nervios.

-Es muy tarde y si mañana quieres jugar tienes que estar despierta… - le dije intentando convencerla.

-Me da igual – protestó. Cuando ya estaba comenzando a darlo por perdido, escuché un coche acercarse. En los pocos minutos, Rosalie y Alice aparecieron por la puerta del garaje, me giré para mirarlas. Y detrás de ellas venían Edward y Jasper, mi cuñado se sostenía el abdomen como si le doliera subir las escaleras.

-¿Qué haces despierta? - dijo Rosalie poniéndose delante de la tele.

-Tía que estoy viendo los dibujos… - se quejó.

-Pero es que no son horas ver los dibujos, venga a la cama – dijo Edward.

-Papi – gritó mi sobrina saliendo corriendo para él.

-Espera princesa – dijo, Edward antes de que la niña se tirara en sus brazos – Hoy el papi no te puede coger, porque le duele la barriga, pero cuando me sienta bien lo haré – le dijo con una sonrisa – Dame la manita que nos vamos a la cama.

_Pov Bella _

Abrí los ojos y de inmediato reconocí la habitación de hospital y escuché el sonido del monitor a mi lado, y una mano apretando la mía. Odiaba todo esto pero esta vez… pude justificar que Carlisle me hubiera internado.

- Bella… -la voz de mi madre me llamó y la miré a un lado, aunque sin moverme mucho por los cables y la mascarilla. - ¿Cómo estás?

- Estoy bien. –le dije deseando quitarme la mascarilla que me molestaba al hablar.

- Todo va a estar bien. Carlisle dice que ya pasó lo peor. –me sonrió un poco, pero estaba triste y entonces recordé que Jasper y Edward no habían regresado a casa cuando yo cerré los ojos.

- ¿Edward? ¿Y mi hermano? –pregunté de inmediato escuchando los monitores acelerarse.

- Están bien. Todos están bien. –me aseguró. – Están en casa descansando, se llevaron un par de heridas pero es todo. Van a venir a visitarte. –volvió a sonreír, pero seguía sin convencerme.

- No. Que descansen. –le dije en tono débil pero deseando verlos y comprobar que estaban bien.

-Cariño, voy a llamar a Carlisle, para decirle que te has despertado – me dijo, me beso la frente y salió. ¿Qué habría pasado?, ¿Y mis niños?, las preguntas rondaban por mi cabeza, deseaba saber todo, pero estaba segura de que no me explicarían nada, para que no me pusiera nerviosa. En ese momento mamá y Carlisle entraron por la puerta, él con una sonrisa.

-Me alegra verte despierta – me dijo y mirando los monitores y todo - ¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó posando toda su atención en mí

-Cansada… - dije sincera, en estos momentos era lo que más sentía.

-Descansa, seguramente después querrán venir todos a verte, tienes que reponer fuerzas – me dijo sonriendo – Además son las seis de la mañana – Asentí y cerré los ojos intentando relajarme para poder dormir mejor.

_Pov Alice _

Todo lo que en ese momento me importaba era estar con él. Nada más me daba ilusión que pensar en que Jasper me amaba como yo a él. Y aquí, separados del resto del mundo, uno en los brazos del otro, era todo perfecto.

Simplemente tenía el rostro oculto en su hombro y él me envolvía por la cintura atrayéndome hacia su cuerpo. No pensé que pudiera ser más feliz en aquel momento… hasta que sentí sus labios en mi oído y me estremecí. Él se dio cuenta y siguió su camino, bajando lentamente con caricias, sentí mi piel erizarse y una sonrisa formarse en sus labios.

Un suspiro se escapó inconsciente de mis labios cuando me mordió con suavidad y en respuesta a mi reacción, sus manos bajaron de mi cintura y me acercaron más a él, si es que era posible.

- Te amo. –me dijo al oído. – Te deseo… -murmuró con voz ronca.

- Tómame… -susurré apenas encontrando la voz, diciéndole la verdad más grande que se me ocurrió en ese momento.

No deseaba nada más que a él, sentir su cuerpo con él mío, su mi mente en la suya… y nuestros espíritus unidos en uno solo. Jasper y yo… nada más, nada menos, así todos ería perfecto.

_Pov Edward _

-Edward tienes que descansar, recuerda lo que te ha dicho el médico – me repetía por décima vez Rosalie.

-Me encuentro bien, tengo que ir al hospital a ver a Bella – repetí, parecía que no le había quedado claro que necesitaba verla.

-Que te vea con el abdomen vendado, no va hacer más que alterarla… - me dijo ahora Emmett.

-Pero no me va a ver el vendaje – aseguré.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Por qué tan alterados? – pregunto Alice entrando en la cocina, donde todos estábamos discutiendo. Los niños dormían, así que por el momento no pasaba nada.

-Que quiero ir a ver Bella… - le dije a mi hermana.

-Es normal, ¿Por qué tanto jaleo? – preguntó.

-Veis, Alice me entiende – dije gesticulando con las manos. Noté que Emmett me iba a contestar, pero picaron a la puerta, y sonreí.

-Tu respuesta va a tener que esperar, cuñado – dije bajando las escaleras con cuidado para que no me doliera la herida.

Abrí la puerta y no pude evitar la sonrisa y abrir los ojos de la sorpresa.

-¿Qué pasa? Ya ni educación tienes que se te olvida como se saludar…- dijo Jacob sonriendo.

-Me sorprende veros por aquí – dije abrazando a mi amigo y después saludado a Tanya.

-Pasábamos a ver a nuestros amigos y a los niños – dijo Tanya con una sonrisa.

-Pues a mí me vais a ver poco, me voy al hospital, y a Bella no vais a poder verla porque esta ingresada… - dije serio.

-¿Qué? – dijo seria Tanya.

-Ayer tuvimos un problema en casa, Bella se puso mal y yo recibí un balazo, pero nada grave – dije al ver la cara de ambos cuando dije lo mío.

-¿Un balazo?, ¿Por qué? Tío que has hecho – dijo Jake sorprendido.

-El imbecil amenazaba a mi hermana Rosalie con una navaja – dije con repugnancia.

-¿Esta bien tu hermana? – preguntó serio, Jake no se llevaba muy bien con Rosalie, pero en un pasado tuvieron una relación especial, y él se preocupaba por ella.

-Sí, estoy bien. Gracias por preocuparte – dijo mi hermana bajando. Detrás de ella venían Jasper, Alice y Emmett – Edward, te vamos a acompañar todos al hospital.

-No podéis. Emmett esta con convaleciente, Lily y lo niños no pueden quedarse solos – dije mirando a mi hermana.

-No me voy a quedar aquí estando mi hermana en el hospital, espero que eso lo entiendas – me dijo Emmett.

-Por los niños no os preocupes, nosotros los podemos cuidar hasta que vengáis – dijo Tanya.

-Perfecto – respondió Jasper – Gracias Tanya, ya podemos irnos, vamos que yo conduzco – dijo caminando al garaje.

-Cualquier cosa, me llamáis – dije mirando a mis amigos.

-Dale recuerdos a Bella – me dijeron y asentí y baje tras los demás.

_Pov Bella _

Mi madre había salido a tomarse un café, después de decirme que Edward y los demás vendrían a verme mientras Jake Tanya se quedaban en casa con los niños. Escuché que llamaron a la puerta y luego los vi entrar. Hasta adelante iba Edward, sonriendo, después el resto de la familia excepto mis niños. Noté que Edward caminaba lento, pero no le puse mucha atención a eso, sólo deseaba que llegara a la cama y abrazarlo y que me besara. Cuando llegó a mi lado se sentó y me quitó la mascarilla de oxígeno para cumplir mis deseos, él lo sabía, claro, me conocía demasiado.

Sus labios tocaron los líos y sus manos reposaron en mis mejillas, yo no pude más que olvidarme de que no estábamos solos y lo abracé por la cintura. Pero al instante lo sentí estremecerse y pude percibir algo bajo su ropa, parecía un vendaje.

- ¿Qué te pasó? –pregunté asustada mientras lo empujaba un poco del pecho para verlo a los ojos.

- No es nada. –me sonrió y volvió a ponerme la mascarilla y alguien muy cerca suspiró.

- Bella, ten calma. –me dijo Carlisle. – Él está bien, es una herida menor.

- Me preocupas más tú. –me dijo Edward frunciendo el seño. – Entiendo que no tenías más opción que correr… pero en verdad… siento que casi te pierdo… -suspiró e hizo una pequeña mueca.

- Edward. Dime qué te pasó. –le ordené.

- Una herida menor. Me rozó una bala y ya. Nada más. Fue aquí. –dijo señalando un punto en su costado. – Limpiaron la herida, dieron unos puntos y ya quedó. Pero en cambio tú…

- ¡Yo nada! –le dije exaltada. – Yo tengo lo mismo de siempre, ya estoy acostumbrada y tú también deberías estarlo. Pero esto… no lo puedo creer… -murmuré al final porque sentí que me faltaba el aire.

- Tranquilízate. –me dijo Carlisle y se acercó para abrir más el oxígeno.

- Bella, te juro que estoy bien. Pero me preocupo por ti. Ten calma… recupérate pronto porque los niños te extrañan. –habló Edward y me sonrió.

Yo sentía aún la falta de aire pero de todas formas me dio gusto cuando me volvió a quitar la mascarilla y dejó un beso fugaz en mis labios, después, la volvió a poner y me besó la frente. No pude más que verlo a los ojos y perderme en ellos. Viendo esa mirada verde que me volvían loca conseguí calmarme y recuperar poco a poco mi respiración.

-¿Tú estas bien Jasper? – pregunté mirando a mi hermano.

-Perfecto, no te preocupes, por lo que no debes – me dijo tranquilo.

-¿Qué fue lo que pasó? – pregunté mirando a Alice y Rosalie. Ayer estaba demasiado mal como para preguntarles cuando llegaron a la casa.

-Mi ex-novio se volvió loco… intentó abusar de mí aprovechando que Jasper se pensaba que estábamos juntos, y el desgraciado que violó a Rosalie estaba allí – dijo. Yo mire a mi hermano y asintió.

-Lo siento Alice – dije cuando lo entendí.

-No te preocupes Bella.

-Sí, yo no deje que me lo explicaras… podría haberte pasado cualquier cosa… yo, de verdad lo siento – dije demasiado apenada.

-De verdad no te preocupes – me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Cómo te sientes? – me preguntó Rosalie, abrazando a Emmett.

-Bien, pero mi hermano y Edward no deberían estar aquí – dije mirando a Emmett y a Edward.

-Tú no deberías decir lo que tenemos que hacer… - dijo mi hermano levantando una ceja.

-Vosotros sí me lo decís a mi – dije levantando las dos cejas.

-Bueno, ya está. Dejemos esto aparte, no queremos tener la discusión de anoche – dijo Carlisle calmando las cosas.

-¿Cuándo podré volver a casa? – pregunté intentando olvidar el tema.

-Estarás unos días aquí, no se decirte cuantos, pero serán unos días – me dijo seriamente.

-¿Y los niños?

-Estarán bien, con nosotros, mientras tu estas aquí – dijo Jasper con una sonrisa.

-No lo dudo – sonreí.

**BUENAS! **

**CHICAS, COMO YA DIJE ESTE FIC ESTABA APUNTO DE ACABAR, AHORA DIGO QUE ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL A PARTIR DEL CAPITULO SIGUIENTE. ME ALEGRO MUCHO HABEROS TENIDO A TODAS COMO LECTORAS Y POR ESO ME GUSTARÍA QUE OS PASARAIS POR EL PRIMER CAPITULO DE MI NUEVO FIC PARA QUE ME DIGAIS QUE OS PARECE Y SI DEBO SEGUIR CON EL. **

**AGRADECER COMO SIEMPRE A kykio88 POR TODA SU AYUDA. Y TAMBIÉN A TODAS VOSOTRAS POR SUS FANTÁSTICOS COMENTARIOS. **

**TENGO ADELANTO, PUEDE QUE TARDE UN POCO EN ENVIARLO PERO TENGO, ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS. **

**UNBESOOOOOOOOO(kk'**


	50. Chapter 50

**CAPITULO: 49 **

_Pov Bella _

Esperaba con muchas ganas poder salir del hospital, había estado más tiempo de lo habitual y necesitaba salir de estas paredes blancas, y este sitio triste. Ver a mis niños y sentir a Edward eran en este momento mis prioridades. Carlisle me había dicho que con todo el tiempo que había estado ingresada, por fin había desaparecido la infección que tenía en el corazón, por eso yo ahora me sentía mejor. Hoy mismo me darían el alta, y Edward me había dicho que me quería llevar a un sitio sorpresa, que quería que fuéramos los dos solos, que ya lo habló con la familia y ellos podrían cuidar de nuestros hijos.

-Bella, estas en otra – dijo Alice sonriendo. Edward había ido a casa a cambiarse y a traer ropa para mí, y me había dejado aquí con Alice, Rosalie y Jasper. Emmett no había podido venir, porque la noche anterior la había pasado con dolores y todos le obligaron a quedarse en casa.

-Pensaba en que tiene Edward preparado para mí – dije confusa. No me había querido contar nada y no podía soportar la intriga.

-Pues vas a tener que esperar, porque ninguno sabemos nada – dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros.

-Hola – saludó Carlisle entrando. Todos saludamos con una sonrisa.

-¿Cuándo me puedo ir? – pregunté ansiosa. Todavía estaba sentada en cama, me habían quitado el suero y el oxigeno, pero no me dejaba levantarme todavía, no me habían dejado levantarme ningún día.

-En cuanto llegue Edward con las cosas. Pero Bella recuerda, nada de esfuerzos innecesarios. Piensa un poco, y tómate tu enfermedad como una persona adulta, no es un juego y lo sabes – me dijo seriamente.

-Está bien Carlisle – dije con una sonrisa.

-Ya estoy de vuelva – escuché la voz de Edward y di un brinco de alegría, aunque por mi cabeza retumbaba la frase que me había dicho Carlisle. Me incorporé un poco en la cama, para ponerme en pie e ir al baño a cambiarme. Pero al poner mis pies en el suelo, estos flaquearon. Y si no llega a ser por Carlisle y Jasper que están a mi lado hubiera acabado en el suelo.

-¿Estás bien? – preguntó Carlisle con el semblante entre una mezcla de preocupación y seriedad.

-Sí, solo hace mucho que no me pongo en pie, y no tengo mucha fuerza- confesé avergonzada.

-Que Alice y Rosalie te ayuden, nosotros esperamos fuera – dijo mi médico serio y miro a sus hijas que asintieron. Me ayudaron a sentarme de nuevo en la cama y desaparecieron los tres. Alice sacó de la bolsa la ropa que habían traído.

-Un chándal, que poco gusto tiene mi hermano – dijo sonriendo.

-Cuando salgo del hospital es lo único que me apetece ponerme – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

_Pov Esme_

Mis nietos saltaban por la casa de la emoción de volver a ver a su madre, mi hijo tenía una sonrisa que demostraba que también se alegraba, pero en vez de saltar estaba sentado en el sofá con Lily en sus brazos dándole el biberón. Todos esperábamos la llegada de mi hija después de una semana en el hospital, los pequeños se pensaban como siempre que su mamá había ido de viaje, pues mi hija se negaba rotundamente a decirles que estaba enferma, pensaba que eran demasiado pequeños como para entenderlo. Me levanté del sillón cuando escuche los coches llegar, abrí la puerta principal para recibir a mi hija, pero los niños salieron corriendo antes de que mi hija saliera del coche. Emmett apareció a mi lado y me sonrió mientras meneaba a mi nieta para que se durmiera.

-Está bien – dijo sonriendo

-Eso es lo importante – rectifiqué. Él me abrazó con un brazo y apoyó su cabeza a la mía. Escuche una puerta abrirse detrás nuestros y entraron por la puerta del garaje Alice, Jasper y Carlisle, Rose subió las escaleras y toda la familia miramos hacia abajo donde estaban mi hija con Edward y los niños y se me saltaron las lagrimas al ver la bonita familia que se veían todos juntos. Ver una sonrisa de felicidad en la cara de mi hija en estos momentos no tenía precio alguno.

-Abu… ¿nos vas a cuidar tú? – preguntó Liz subiendo las escaleras en los brazos de Edward y Tony de la mano de Bella.

-Claro que si pequeña, yo y todos. Así dejamos que papi y mami se vayan unos días y después vuelven para estar con vosotros siempre – dije sonriendo.

-¿Iremos a la playa?, ¿Y a la piscina?, ¿Y el parque de atracciones?, ¿Y el cine? – dijo Tony sonriendo.

-No nos va a dar tiempo a hacer todo, pero haremos lo que querías – dije feliz.

-¡Bien! – gritaron los dos y todos reímos. Parecía que todo llegaba a la tranquilidad, y esperaba que se mantuviera durante un tiempo, pues habíamos pasado mucho últimamente.

-¿Cuándo os vais? – preguntó Alice entrando en el salón mientras todos acabamos de entrar a la casa.

-Hoy, ahora – dijo Edward. Bella se sorprendió.

-Yo no tengo nada preparado – dijo mi hija sorprendida

-Tranquila cuñada, que de eso nos hemos encargado nosotras. Edward no ha querido decirnos donde vais pero nos ha dicho más o menos el tiempo que haría así que hemos puesto ropa con el clima que nos dijo – Explico Rose. Abrió el pequeño armario que había debajo de la escalera y saco una pequeña maleta – Disfrutar de vuestro tiempo a solas… - dijo con una sonrisa.

-No lo dudes… - dijo Edward con una sonrisa pícara.

-Eh, no olvides que hablas de mi hermana… - dijo Emmett serio y Jasper asintió.

-Venga dejarlo ya, que quiero saber dónde me lleva Edward – dijo Bella cogiendo la maleta. Se agacho y quedó frente a Liz y Tony – Portaros bien, hacer caso a los abuelos y a vuestros tíos, y no seáis traviesos - les pidió mi hija y después depositó un beso en la frente de los dos.

-Ya habéis escuchado a mamá, a portarse bien – dijo Edward y los abrazó.

-Adiós familia – dijeron los dos y los vimos salir abrazados

_Pov Bella_

Edward conducía a toda velocidad como a él le gustaba y por primera vez no le dije nada, porque deseaba llegar al lugar que me quisiera llevar.

-Edward, dime donde vamos - le dije acariciando su brazo.

-Vamos a una pequeña casa, no muy lejos de la mansión así que si pasa algo podemos volver rápido – dijo girando por un momento – Cierra los ojos – me pidió. Le complací y los cerré. No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado pero sentí alguien zarandeándome.

-Bells, te has quedado dormida amor – escuché a Edward. Abrí los ojos bostezando.

-Lo siento – dije con una sonrisa.

-No te preocupes princesa. Mira ven – me pidió. Me extendió la mano para ayudarme a salir del coche, y abrazándome caminemos a una pequeña cabaña – Espero que te guste mi sorpresa – dijo. Abrió la casa y entramos. La casa era preciosa, sus paredes de color eran color pastel haciéndola más acogedora y hogareña. Entré por una puerta que vi que era el salón y detuve a mirar los estantes y vi que en ellos habían fotos de mis hijos, mis hermanos, Alice, Rosalie, mi madre, Carlisle y también de Lily.

-¿Por qué están estas fotos aquí? – pregunte.

-Bella… - dijo acercándose a mí. Me cogió la mano y se arrorrilló - ¿Quieres casarte conmigo? - abrí los ojos de golpe de la impresión.

-Edward… - dije mirando el aniño que me estaba enseñando **(Foto en el perfil) **– no sé qué decir.

-Con un sí, me vale – dijo sonriendo. Me agaché a su altura y me tiré en sus brazos, y los dos caímos al suelo.

-Claro que sí, no lo dudes nunca – dije abrazándole.

-El anillo es un recuerdo de mi madre, mi padre me lo dio y me dijo que mi madre quería se lo diera a la persona con la que yo quería compartir toda mi vida. Yo se que esa persona eres tú y no me importa que seas una cabezota, terca y algo inmadura en algunas ocasiones no voy a encontrar a nadie mejor que tú, y te amo tal y como eres – dijo besándome el cuello.

-Esta casa, será la nuestra para cuando nos casemos. Si tú quieres independizarte claro – me dijo, los dos estábamos tirados en el suelo yo encima de él.

-Me encantara vivir en esta casa contigo y nuestros hijos – dije feliz – Ahora que te parece si en vez de cenar, nos vamos a por el postre… - le dije con una sonrisa picara.

-Que te parece en la ducha – dijo él mientras nos levantábamos sin dejar de besarnos.

_Narrador externo _

Había sido un fin de semana movidito, tanto en la mansión como para Edward y Bella, que habían decidido casarse antes de que acabara el verano, lo que quiere decir que sucedería en menos de un mes. Mientras en la mansión ajenos a todo lo que había pasado con Edward y Bella, cumplían todos los deseos de los niños, fueron a la playa y al parque de atracciones y como hoy volvían sus padres se habían quedado en casa, para poder recibirlos.

Emmett estaba de mal humor desde que había empezado la rehabilitación ese mismo viernes. Estaba todo el día gruñendo porque el fisioterapeuta le hacía hacer cosas que le dolían y no podía hacer. Rosalie le apoyaba, e intentaba que se calmara pero él se sentía demasiado frustrado como para calmarse.

Mientras, Jasper y Alice vivían en su pequeña burbuja en la que el mundo exterior dejaba de existir y solo estaban ellos dos.

Ahora Edward y Bella están de regreso a casa, cogidos de la mano y con el anillo reluciente en mano de Bella. En casa Esme, Alice y Rosalie cocinaban, mientras los hombros estaban con Liz, Tony y Lily.

_Pov Edward _

El camino de la pequeña cabaña que le había regalado a Bella a la mansión no era muy largo, pero para que ella no lo notase para ir para allí di más vuelta y cuando se quedó dormida cogí el camino correcto, ahora podía ir derecho a casa y tenía ansias de decirle a todos que me casaría con Bella en un mes. Cuando vi la mansión le di al botón para abrir las puertas del parking y metí el coche. Salí rápido para abrirle la puerta a ella y cuando salió la envolví en mis brazos.

-Te amo – le dije besando su cuello. Le cogí de la mano y subimos las escaleras del garaje para entrar en la casa. Fuimos al salón que es donde escuchamos más alboroto y allí están mis cuñados con mi padre y los niños.

-Ya estamos en casa – dijo Bella alto para que escucharan todos. Nuestros hijos se giraron para venir corriendo – Mis niños, cuanto os he echado de menos – dijo abrazándolos, yo me abracé a mi padre y sonreí y mis cuñados, cuando Esme y mis hermanas llegaron abajo, las saludé a las tres con dos besos a cada una y seguido de mi lo hizo Bella.

-¿Dónde habéis ido?, ¿Cómo lo habéis pasado?, ¿Por qué sonreís como tontos?, ¡Dios mío! ¿Y ese anillo? – dijo rápidamente Alice y se acercó a coger la mano de mi prometida.

-Bella… - dijo Esme con una sonrisa.

-Edward y yo nos vamos a casar antes de que acabe el verano – dijo con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué tanta prisa? – preguntó Emmett frunciendo el ceño.

-Mande reformar una casa que había en el bosque cerca de ésta. Y cuando nos casemos queremos vivir allí con los niños – les expliqué.

-Cariño, no sabes cuánto me alegro por vosotros – dijo abrazando primero a Bella y después a mí.

-Sí, felicidades – me dijo mi hermana abrazándonos. Rosalie lo hizo después, mi padre se quedo parado, su mirada estaba fija en la mano de Bella donde estaba el anillo de mi madre.

-Espero que hagas feliz a mi hermana – me dijo Emmett y después me abrazó.

-No lo dudes en ningún momento – le aseguré y él se separo de mi para abrazar a su hermana.

-Me alegro por los dos, ya era momento de que tú también se lo pidieras – dijo Jasper e hizo lo mismo que Emmett. Después de eso todos nos quedamos mirando a mi padre, que continuaba con la mirada en el anillo.

-Papá… - susurré temeroso de que no estuviera de acuerdo. El levantó la vista y miró mis ojos.

-Sólo deseo que seas feliz, tanto como yo lo fui y con tu madre y como lo soy con Esme – dijo mirándome a los ojos.

-Bella y mis hijos son mi felicidad – le contesté.

-En ese caso, me alegro mucho por vosotros. Conozco a Bella y es la mejor persona que puedes tener junto a ti – me dijo.

-Gracias Carlisle – dijo mi Bella acercándose para abrazarme mientras ambos abrazábamos también a los niños.

…

_Pov Bella _

Quedaban tan solo unas horas para ser la señora de Cullen, por fin me casaría con Edward. Este mes había sido muy ajetreado, buscando, vestido, para los niños y el mío, enviando las invitaciones a la familia y amigos más cercanos, preparativos… Alice y Rosalie habían sido un gran apoyo y por supuesto mis amigas Tanya, Kate y Irina que no habían parado quietas decidiendo. Edward y yo habíamos decidido que Alice y Jasper fueran nuestros testigos, y mi padre había accedido gustoso el puesto de acompañarme al altar a Carlisle, así mi madre estaría junto a Edward.

La felicidad que sentía en estos momentos no la cambiaba por nada. Por fin, tendrá lo que siempre había querido, un marido, hijos y una casa propia. Si mi salud me lo permitía acabaría la carrera y trabajar para mantener Edward y yo la familia y no depender de Carlisle toda nuestra vida.

-Bella, ponte el vestido **(Foto en el perfil)** y arreglamos los últimos detalles – me dijo mamá con una sonrisa. Rosalie se había encargado de peinarme como una princesa, mientras Alice me maquilló discreta pero bonita, tan solo quedaba ponerme el vestido y que mi madre me diera los últimos detalles. Acabé de ponerme el vestido en el cuarto de baño y salí.

-Estés preciosa hija, pareces una princesa – dijo mi madre con las lagrimas a punto de desbordarse.

-No llores mamá, que se te correrá el maquillaje y Alice te mata – dije sonriendo.

-Ni se te ocurra ponerte a llorar, Esme – escuché a Alice entrando en la habitación junto a Rose.

-¿Y mis hijos? – les pregunté.

-Tanya y las chicas están con Liz y Edward y los chicos con Anthony – me explicó Rosalie. Asentí con una sonrisa – Estás preciosa – me dijo.

-Gracias, vosotras también – les dije a las tres, a mis cuñadas y mi madre, mirando los vestidos de cada una **(Fotos en el perfil)**

-Me alegro mucho de que te cases con mi hermano, de verdad Bella. Me arrepiento mucho de no haber confiado en vuestra relación al principio, y que tu confiaras en la mía, aun cuando era mentira…

-No Rosalie, sí confiaste, porque fuiste la única que apoyó mi embarazo desde el principio recuerdas… y eso no lo olvidaré jamás – le contesté antes de abrazarla.

-Liz ya está lista – escuché a mi amiga. Me separé de Rosalie y me giré para ver a mi niña convertida en una verdadera princesa.

-Ala mami, estás muy guapa – me dijo sorprendida.

-Tú sí que estas preciosa mi vida – le dije agachándome para abrazarla.

_Pov Edward _

Nunca en mi vida había estado tan nervioso por algo feliz. Tan solo quedaban treinta minutos para que Bella fuera mi mujer, para estar casados, treinta minutos para llegar a la felicidad absoluta.

-¿Ya estás hijo? – escuché la voz de mi padre.

-Sí, solo me queda el nudo de la corbata, que no puedo hacerlo de los nervios que tengo – dije

-Deja que te ayudo – dijo comenzando a hacerlo.

-Venga, Edward… no te pongas tan nervioso… que mi hermana no te va a dejar plantado – dijo Emmett. Jasper y todos mis amigos comenzaron a reírse.

-Oye, dejad las risas, que estoy muy nervioso – protesté.

-Tranquilo hijo, todo va a salir bien. Y vais a ser muy felices los cuatro, estoy cien por cien seguro de eso – me dijo. Sonreí me giré para mirar una foto de mi madre que tenía en mi mesa y me acerqué a ella. Me senté sobre la cama y acaricié el cuadro.

-Estaría muy orgullosa de ti, hijo – dijo apoyando su mano en mi hombro.

-Lo sé. Desde el momento en que comencé mi relación con Bella, sentí que mamá, me apoyaba y alegraba de que abriera mi corazón a alguien, y de que esa persona fuera ella – le expliqué.

-Yo también estoy muy contento, de que sea Bella con la que vas a compartir el resto de tu vida. No te haces una idea de lo feliz que me siento por ti. Y estoy orgulloso de haberte criado como el hombre que eres – miré sus ojos y estaban brillantes.

-No llores papá, no llores – le dije comenzando a reír, pues yo también los tenía húmedos.

-Venga… no os pongáis moñas… que hoy es un día de felicidad – intervino Emmett. Alguien picó a la puerta y todos miramos hacía allí.

-Bella ya esta lista Carlisle – dijo Esme asomándose – vamos bajando todos, y ahora bajáis vosotros – dijo esto último mirando a mi padre.

-Claro, me voy con Bella, ahora nos vemos – me dijo mi padre.

-Vamos –dijo Jake con una sonrisa. Bajamos todas las escaleras yo con mi hijo en los brazos que me abrazaba fuerte. En el jardín de casa que era donde la íbamos a celebrar ya que el cura había venido hasta aquí, se encontraban, amigos de la universidad de ambos, viejos amigos de Nueva York, por supuesto, Jake, Paul y Seth y Tanya, Irina y Kate. También Charlie con su novia, algunos compañeros de trabajo de mi padre que tenían mucha estima a Bella ya que la conocían de pequeña por el hospital y nuestra familia.

Me coloqué junto a Esme, frente al pequeño altar que habíamos montado, mis hermanas están junto a Emmett y Jasper en la primera fila y al otro lado Charlie con su pareja. La melodía nupcial comenzó a sonar y mis pequeños entraron tirando pétalos por el camino donde pasaban. Detrás de ellos llegó la mujer más hermosa que había existido, con una sonrisa perfecta y radiante entró a paso lento sonriendo a todos los invitados, mi padre la agarraba como evitando que se cayera. Pararon ante mí y extendí los brazos para recibirla. Ella me sonrió así como yo a ella y nos colocamos frente al señor cura, yo junto a su madre y ella junto a mi padre.

-Hoy hermanos, estamos aquí para unir en santo matrimonio a Isabella Swan y Edward Cullen. Pero antes Rosalie Cullen me ha pedido leer unas palabras – dijo el sacerdote y todos miramos a mi hermana extrañados. Ella se levantó y cogió el pequeño micro que tenía el padre.

-Bueno, como todos sabéis y quien no lo sepa se entera ahora mi madre murió cuando mis hermanos y yo éramos muy pequeños. Siempre nos ha hecho falta ese referente materno, siempre, hasta que Esme llegó a la vida de mi padre y con ella sus hijos se metieron en la nuestra enamorándonos unos de otros. Cuando era pequeña, mi padre me dio un libro que era de mi madre, en él venia una carta en la que me marcaba un poema y entre otras muchas cosas que no vienen al caso me pedía que el día que mi hermano contrajera matrimonio leyera ese poema, porque se sentirían identificados. He leído mil veces ese poema durante muchos años hasta llegar ahora, y por eso quiero leerle a mi hermano las palabras que un día nuestra madre guardo para él y su mujer – dijo mi hermana mirándonos solamente a nosotros. Desenvolvió una papel que tenía en las manos y comenzó a leer - El amor es sufrido y considerado, nunca es celoso. El amor nunca es presumido o engreído, nunca es grosero o egoísta, nunca se ofende ni es resentido. El amor no haya placer en los pecados de los demás y se deleita en la verdad. Siempre está dispuesto a excusar, confiar, esperar y soportar todo lo que venga – leyó y levantó la vista para mirarnos – nunca entendía las palabras de mamá, hasta que descubrí todo lo que luchasteis para poder estar ahora aquí, juntos. Y me alegro mucho por eso – tanto Bella como yo sonreímos – Ya está padre, puede continuar – dijo mi hermana y volvió a sentarse con Emmett pero antes Esme le dio un abrazo.

-Después de haber escuchado a Rosalie, continuemos – asentimos – En pie por favor – nos levantamos cogidos de la mano – Los anillos – Liz se acercó a darme el anillo que yo le tenía que poder a Bella y Tony le dio a Bella el mío – Adelante.

-Yo Edward Anthony Cullen, juro amar a Isabella Swan como mi legítima esposa para honrarla y venerarla toda la vida – dije mis palabras mientras le ponía el anillo.

-Yo Isabella Swan juro amar a Edward Anthony Cullen como mi legítimo esposo para honrarle y venerarlo toda la vida – dijo ella, al coger mi mano me di cuenta de que su mano temblaba.

-Edward Cullen, acepta a Isabella Swan, en las alegrías y las penas en la salud y en la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza toda tu vida – preguntó el cura.

-Acepto – dije sonriendo

-Isabella Swan, acepta a Edward Cullen, en las alegrías y las penas, en la salud y la enfermedad, en la riqueza y la pobreza todos los días de tu vida – dijo

-Sí, quiero – dijo ella.

-Yo os declaro marido y mujer – dijo alzando las manos – Puedes besar a la novia – mire a Bella con una sonrisa y ella extendió los brazos alrededor de mi cuello, la agarré fuerte de la cintura y apreté su cuerpo al mío. Después de un rato nos separamos y comenzamos a recibir felicitaciones de todos, fuimos a una parte del jardín que mi hermana había preparado con un pequeño arco con flores para hacernos las fotos y todos los invitados fueron pasando para hacerse fotos con nosotros y los niños. Y nos fuimos a las mesas colocadas para el banquete.

-¿Eres feliz? – le pregunté a Bella cuando estábamos sentados comiendo.

-No he sido más feliz en mi vida – dijo y me besó.

**BUENAS! **

**BUENO, PRIMERO QUE NADA TENGO QUE DECIR QUE HE TENIDO LA MALA SUERTE DE QUE A MI TECLADO NO LE FUNCIONAN LA MITAD DE LAS LETRAS, POR ESE MOTIVO NO HE PODIDO MANDAR EL ADELANTO. LO SIENTO MUCHO. APARTE DE ESO SE ME HAN JUNTADO TRES TRABAJOS Y UN EXAMEN, QUE MI PRIMA PEQUEÑA HA ESTADO ESTE FINDE EN MI CASA Y ESTABA MALA Y EL LUNES QUE TUVE UNA ENTRAVISTA DE TRABAJO. DE VERDAD LO SIENTO MUCHO POR TODAS. **

**AHORA, QUIERO AGRADECER A TODAS LAS QUE OS HABÉIS PASADO POR MI NUEVO FIC, Y ME ALEGRO QUE ALLÁ GUSTADO. HA ESTE, TAN SOLO LE QUEDAN CUATRO CAPITULOS, CINCO COMO MUCHO.**

**A UN DATO QUE SE ME OLVIDABA ES EL POEMA QUE LEE ROSALIE EN LA BODA ES UN POEMA QUE SAQUE DE MI PELICULA FAVORITA "UN PASEO PARA RECORDAR"**

**TENGO ADELANTO, ESPERO PODER MANDARLO ASÍ QUE ESPERO SUS COMENTARIOS PARA ENVIARLO. **

**AGRADECER COMO SIEMPRE A kykio88 POR TODA SU AYUDA. **

**Y FINALMENTE ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE EL CAPITULO. **

**UNBESOOOOO(kk'**


	51. Chapter 51

**CAPITULO: 50 **

_Pov Bella _

A pesar de que mi vida continuaba igual después del fantástico día en el que me casé con Edward, en el que todo fue felicidad, seguimos adelante con nuestras vidas.

Ahora vivíamos en la pequeña casa en la que Edward me pidió matrimonio, los pequeños eran felices allí y les gustaba mucho tener cerca a sus abuelos, ambos empezaron el colegio juntos como Edward y yo queríamos. Nuestros hermanos volvieron a sus casas para continuar con la universidad. Y más allá de algunas llamadas y las vacaciones de verano y navidad no los veíamos. Pero siempre estaban presentes. Habían pasado muchas cosas estos dos años. Una de ellas fue el distanciamiento entre mi madre y Carlisle. Al recibir él el cargo como director le quitaba mucho tiempo libre y no podía compartir con mi madre las cosas que compartían antes. Mamá nos ayudaba mucho con los niños y se mantenía ocupada haciendo mil cosas, pero era fácil ver que se sentía sola.

Flash Back 

_Pov Esme _

Abrí los ojos cuando escuché ruido abajo. Al instante pensé en Bella, Edward y los niños, que a pesar de vivir en otra casa, venían todas las mañanas antes de ir a estudiar. De seguro que me había quedado dormida y ya se les hacía tarde. Por inercia me senté y me espabilé un poco. Ahí noté la cama vacía a mi lado. Carlisle no estaba. Pero sí fue a dormir, su lado estaba des tendido y en el cesto de la ropa sucia pude ver que sobresalía la camisa que se llevó puesta el día anterior.

Aún sintiendo la mente medio dormida, traté de hacer memoria. La noche anterior me puse a leer un libro para esperar a Carlisle… lo extrañaba tanto. Desde hacía semanas, o más bien meses, que apenas nos veíamos en algunos momentos de reunión con los chicos, o él llegaba tarde y nada más nos dábamos las buenas noches.

En muchas formas me sentía sola. Deseaba tener a mi compañero ahí. Quería contarle cómo me estaba yendo en el nuevo trabajo y las cosas que aprendían los gemelos. Además… aunque no me atrevía a admitirlo en voz alta… extrañaba mucho la intimidad física con él. Demasiado. Algunas noches al estar sola mi cuerpo gritaba su nombre y me dolía la piel por su ausencia.

Guiada por todo eso decidí esperarlo anoche, todo lo que fuera necesario… supongo me quedé dormida en el intento, tan profundamente que no lo escuché llegar, no lo sentí dormir a mi lado, ni supe cuándo se fue. Suspiré, estaba agobiada por su ausencia y odiaba sentirme así… y peor aún, no poder decírselo.

Porque entiendo su actitud, él está cansado. Desde que le dieron el puesto de director del hospital, necesita tiempo para hacerlo funcionar… y crecer. Tiene proyectos ambiciosos, de esos que acabarán beneficiando a mucha gente que no puede pagar los servicios médicos. Y estoy muy orgullosa de él por eso. Pero lo extraño.

Sentí cómo una lágrima caía sobre mi mejilla y la quité mientras me ponía de pie. Ya después tendría tiempo para lamentarme… de momento lo que me ocupaba era ir a ver a mis niños, como todas las mañanas.

Fin del Flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Las cosas se complicaron un día que me puse mal y solo estamos mamá y yo. Edward había ido a ver Alice y Jasper unos días con los niños y como yo estaba de exámenes decidí quedarme en Forks. Carlisle estaba en un viaje de trabajo y mamá se quedó conmigo en la mansión. Ese suceso también provocó una pelea entre mi madre y Carlisle

Flash Back 

_Pov Esme _

Estaba sentada al lado de la cama de Bella, ella había conseguido dormirse al fin y continuaba con la mascarilla de oxígeno, me dijeron que estaba a nada de que la sedaran y la intubaran… otra vez me sentí muy cerca de perder a mi niña.

Pero esta vez estaba sola… y eso me hizo sentirme débil y desprotegida… odié eso. Mientras Bella creció yo estuve preparada para afrontar estos momentos, sabía que cuando ella se pusiera mal, las cosas dependerían de mí. Pero para este momento ya llevaba muchos años confiando en Carlisle, en que él estaba ahí siempre para resolver el problema.

Quizás por eso me hirió y me enfadó tanto encontrarme sola de nuevo. Él estaba demasiado ocupado en otra parte del país, mucho, inclusive como para responder el teléfono. En ese instante mi celular sonó… fue como si lo hubiera invocado, era mi esposo.

- ¿Dónde estabas? –le pregunté alterada, saliéndome del cuarto para no despertar a Bella.

- Esme, estaba en una reunión ¿qué pasa? –me contestó desconcertado

- Pasa que mi hija está en el hospital ¡Qué su médico no se dejó contactar! Y que mi esposo no está aquí a mi lado. –le solté todo casi gritando, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Esme, calma. Espera un momento ¿cómo está Bella? ¿Qué le pasó? –ahora noté la preocupación en su voz.

- Algo de su corazón. Pero no estuviste disponible. Nos dejaste solas, Carlisle, no lo puedo creer. –reclamé una vez más.

- Esme, espera. Estaba en una junta, no andaba por ahí divirtiéndome. Cuéntame qué pasó para poder ayudarte.

- Por teléfono. Perfecto. Gracias, pero no gracias. Yo te necesitaba aquí a mi lado, no allá donde estés. Tengo que irme, Carlisle.

Terminé la llamada de forma abrupta y volví al lado de Bella, aún herida y enojada, y ahora además… sintiéndome culpable por la forma en que lo traté, pero no pude evitarlo.

_Pov Carlisle _

Desde que hablé con Esme, no encontré un minuto de paz, habían pasado horas desde eso y nada parecía estar mejorando, pues ella apagó su teléfono. En cuanto pude volví a Forks, preocupado por la salud de Bella… y por la reacción de mi esposa.

Entré al hospital y me indicaron en qué habitación estaba Bella, todos conocían su situación en este punto. Fui y entré sin llamar a la puerta, preocupado y sin imaginarme que fuera algo malo. Ahí dentro vi a Esme sentada sosteniéndole la mano a su hija, pero en cuanto escuchó mis pasos volteó a verme y se puso de pie.

- ¿Cómo está? –pregunté pensando en qué podía hacer por ella.

- ¿Cómo crees que está? –replicó mi esposa en tono brusco y eso me hirió.

- Lo siento ¿de acuerdo? No quise estar en una junta en el momento equivocado, no fue mi culpa, pero aún así asumo la responsabilidad. –contesté desesperado por atender a Bella.

- Ahórrate las explicaciones, Carlisle. Revisa a Bella, pero eso no cambia el hecho de que no hayas estado cuando te necesitamos. Mi hija podría estar muerta y tú ni por enterado.

- No seas dramática. –le dije dándome cuenta de que esto se estaba saliendo de proporciones.

- Revísala, Carlisle. Yo no quiero estar cerca de ti ahora. –me habló derramando una lágrima y salió del cuarto.

Yo me quedé estático un segundo, sin saber qué hacer… sin entender cómo llegamos a esta situación, nunca creí que mi esposa pudiera decir tales cosas ni no entender que nada de esto fue mi culpa.

Me quedé con Bella y la vi muy apacible, no quise despertarla así que después de revisar el monitor que tenía conectado, preferí salir de la habitación y buscar al médico que la atendió en urgencias. Ahí al final del pasillo estaba Esme, me acerqué a ella y puse una mano en su hombro para que me mirara.

- Voy a bajar a buscar al médico que la atendió. –le dijo con voz calmada, ella asintió y fue en dirección del cuarto donde estaba Bella.

Yo quería ir tras ella y arreglar las cosas, pero primero necesitaba ser el médico de mi paciente, lo que sucediera en mi matrimonio lo vería después. Llegué a la sala de urgencias y vi al médico que Esme me mencionó antes, él me reconoció y se acercó sonriendo.

- Carlisle. ¿Cómo está Bella? –me extendió la mano y nos saludamos.

- Está dormida, sus signos vitales se ven bien, pero vine a pedirte que me cuentas qué sucedió.

- Llegó aquí con taquicardia, su presión estaba dentro de rangos normales. Su problema fue edema pulmonar, tenía dificultad respiratoria, llegó con oxigenación del 75%. Supongo la taquicardia fue, además, por la angustia. Estaba muy alterada.

- Siempre se pone así. –suspiré.

- Es normal, es muy joven para estar visitando hospitales y por lo que me comentaron, así ha sido siempre. –Asentí con seriedad y él continuó hablando.- Le puse oxígeno en mascarilla reservorio a 10 litros por minuto, infusión de diazepam para calmarla y diuréticos para el edema pulmonar. Esperé a que su corazón respondiera solo para no darle digitálicos y así lo hizo. Se estabilizó pronto. **(N/A: El médico está explicando que Bella entro en el hospital con agua en sus pulmones y que le puso el oxigeno y medicina y respondió bien ella sola)**

- Gracias, yo lo hubiera hecho igual. –le sonreí un poco, pero estaba preocupado, pensando en cómo el marcapasos parecía ya no ser suficiente para mantener bien a Bella.

- No me lo agradezcas. Es bueno que ya estés aquí para ayudarla, tú eres el experto. Todo está en el expediente, por si quieres reportarlo a la comisión de trasplantes. Imagino que ella está en la lista. –me preguntó.

- Sí, hace años que la puse ahí, pero desde que le coloqué el marcapasos se ha encontrado estable, así que la espera será larga. Pero voy a reportar este evento, así la suben unos lugares. Gracias de nuevo. Y quiero pedirte tu discreción, Bella no sabe que está en la lista, no creo que ella se imagine que pueda necesitarlo y no quiero que se angustie de más.

- Dalo por hecho. Confidencialidad total. –nos dimos la mano a manera de despedida y yo volví a la habitación.

Entré en silencio y vi que Bella seguía dormida, Esme estaba a su lado, llorando con los ojos cerrados. No me escuchó y me acerqué lentamente hasta poner una mano en su hombro, ella se asustó y se puse de pie.

- Hablé con el médico. Bella va a estar bien. –le dije tratando de calmarla, pero no me acerqué.

- Bien. –me dijo ella alejándose un poco más. – Si ella está estable ahora, ve a casa y descansa. –me despachó con rudeza y yo me quedé helado, ella nunca se había portado así antes.

- Esme, quiero estar contigo y con Bella.

- Necesito tiempo para pensar, Carlisle. Ahora no soy una buena compañía. –caminó hasta la ventana y me dio la espalda.

- Vuelvo en un rato más. No las voy a dejar solas. –le dije mientras me iba hacia la puerta, dolido y enojado por todo el evento, sin estar seguro de qué hacer para tranquilizar a mi esposa ni de cómo debía reaccionar a su comportamiento.

Fin del flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Después de ese día las cosas se complicaron, mi madre decidió irse unos días a California con Emmett y Rosalie para pensar en todo. Cuando Edward volvió entró en histeria cuando se enteró de que estuve en el hospital, pero al saber el estado en el que estaba su padre, se calmó y ambos le hicimos de consuelo, y de vez en cuando sus nietos le sacaban una sonrisa.

A la vuelta de mi madre, se plantó frente a Carlisle cuando todos estábamos en el jardín jugando y le dio un beso que tiro a ambos al suelo. Y le dijo que jamás podría separarse de él, porque le amaba demasiado.

Ese sólo fue uno de los muchos más problemas que tuvimos, también estuvo el día que Edward y yo decidimos volver a nuestra infancia yendo al parque de atracciones junto a nuestros amigos.

Flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Habían llegado las vacaciones de verano y todos nos habíamos reunido en la mansión como siempre. Emmett estaba totalmente recuperado del accidente. Y Lily ya estaba enorme y muy preciosa. Y como Rose y Emmett querían pasar un día con los tres niños para llevarlos a la playa, Edward y yo decidimos quedar con nuestros amigos, que vinieron también a pasar las vacaciones. Hacía mucho que no los veíamos y mucho más que no pasábamos un día los ocho juntos.

-Venga tenemos que pensar en algo que no hagamos ya… -dijo Tanya con una sonrisa – Se supone que tenemos que ser mayores y responsables con nuestros actos, pero por un día que nos volvamos un poco locos no pasa nada.

-Me parece fabuloso. ¿Alguna idea? – preguntó Seth sonriendo. Y miró a su hermano y a Paul. Noté que Edward negaba lentamente.

-¿¡El parque de atracciones! – gritaron los tres a la vez. Mis amigas se empezaron a reír de la forma en que los tres locos lo habían dicho.

-Nos encanta la idea – gritaron ellas. Y los seis se nos quedaron mirando a Edward y a mí.

-¿Al parque de atracciones?- dijo levantando la ceja Edward, sabía que no estaba de acuerdo desde el primer momento.

-Sí, Edward, es una buena idea, es algo divertido para hacer juntos – dije sonriendo y suplicándole.

-Pero Bella, a ti esas cosas tampoco es que te atraigan mucho, ¿y si pasa algo?- dijo preocupado, mirándome solamente a mí.

-Edward no seas tan exagerando, no va a pasar nada por divertirnos un rato – le dije despreocupada.

-Pero Bella… - replicó no muy convencido.

-Eddy no seas aguafiestas, vamos a pasarlo bien – dijo Jake apoyándome.

-Sí Edward, no estropees el día – le regañó Paul.

-Por favor Edward- le pedí.

-Está bien – dijo. Y me tiré en sus brazos feliz.

-Bueno, y ahora que el señor ha dado su permiso, vamos a divertirnos – dijo Kate con una sonrisa y subiéndose en el coche de Paul. Cada uno nos fuimos a nuestros coches camino al parque de atracciones.

-Bella, no creo que sea lo mejor – me dijo Edward mirando a la carretera.

-Edward no empieces, llevo bien bastante tiempo, el ultimo fue cuando tu viaje a donde Alice. Y eso hace mucho. Esto nos va a servir para despejarnos un poco - dije.

Cuando llegamos al parque, comenzamos por las atracciones suaves pero para gente de nuestra edad. No estuvimos quietos, fuimos de una a otra sin parar. Pero comencé a sentir que me faltaba el aire y no podía seguirles el ritmo. Como los chicos habían ido a buscar un baño estábamos solo nosotras, mi paso se volvió más lento hasta que me paré apoyándome en una de las papeleras que había cerca.

-¿Bella? – me llamó Irina acercándose a mi junto a sus hermanas.

-Estoy… bien – dije intentando recuperar el aliento. Pero apareció la tos.

-No, no estás bien – dijo Tanya ayudándome para sentarme en un bordillo en el suelo. La tos no cesaba y sentía que el aire desaparecía de mis pulmones.

-Bella, ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Jake acercándose a nosotras. Me tensé de pensar que Edward me viera así y se enfadara, pero venia solo.

-Se comenzó a agitar y después a toser. ¿Dónde está Edward? – respondió Kate.

-Ahora viene – dijo acariciándome la espalda muy suave.

-No – dije poniéndome rígida – No dejéis que me vea así. Se enfadará – dije dificultosamente.

-Bella, te puedes poner peor, necesitamos a Edward para llevarte con Carlisle – me dijo Tanya.

-¿Qué pasa? – escuché a Paul. Me giré un poco y lo vi con Edward y Seth.

-Joder… - escuché murmurar a Edward – Vamos para el coche que llamo a mi padre.

-Estoy…

-No, no quiero ni escucharlo, Bella – me calló. Entre él y Jake me ayudaron a llegar al volvo. La falta de aire estaba haciendo que me mareara y viera borroso, me estaba costando mucho enfocar la vista en un lugar fijo. Ambos pararon y Edward abrió el coche dejándome en el asiento de copiloto.

-Ey Bells, abre los ojos – me dijo Jake, pues sentí los parpados pesarme mucho.

_Pov Edward _

Habíamos dejado a las chicas seguir mientras nosotros íbamos al baño, nos parecíamos a las mujeres pero Paul y Seth querían venir y Jake había insistido en hablar conmigo.

-Edward, hermano. Sobreproteges demasiado a Bella. Te pasas – me dijo mientras esperábamos a los demás.

-Sólo intento que este bien. No la quiero perder – le confesé.

-Y lo entiendo, pero tal vez la agobias mucho – dijo.

-Estoy de acuerdo con mi hermano, Bella necesita su espacio y divertirse un poco, no todo en la vida es seriedad.

-En nuestro caso no es seriedad, es responsabilidad – le corregí.

-¿Por tener hijos? – preguntó Paul.

-No, por estar enferma – le dije serio.

-No te das cuenta, la tienes en una burbuja, déjala vivir tranquila – me gritó Jake y se fue.

-¿Por qué se ha puesto así? – les pregunte. Hasta donde mi memoria llegaba nunca me había gritado.

-Piensa en lo que te ha dicho. Tiene razón – me dijeron mientras nosotros también caminábamos a buscar a las chicas.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Paul cuando vimos a todos sentados alrededor de Bella. Me acerqué y un escalofrío me recorrió, Bella estaba sentada en el suelo y no paraba de toser.

-Joder… - murmuré – Vamos para el coche que llamo a mi padre.

-Estoy… - comenzó a decir

-No, no quiero ni escucharlo, Bella – no le dejé acabar. Jake me miró apenado, tenía razones para preocuparme y él ahora lo veía. Me ayudó a llevarla a mi coche. Mientras caminábamos sentía que sus fuerzas se iban perdiendo, al llegar al volvo la senté en el asiento de copiloto.

-Ey Bells, abre los ojos – le dijo Jake, fue en ese momento cuando me di cuenta de que se estaba quedando inconsciente.

-Princesa, Bella. Mírame, mírame – le dije dándole golpecitos. Ella abrió los ojos con esfuerzo – Jake mantenla despierta, voy a llamar a mi padre – me alejé a duras penas y saqué el móvil.

-Hola hijo – me saludó mi padre. Yo no tenía tiempo de saludar.

-¿Dónde estás? – le pregunté desesperado.

-¿Qué pasa?, ¿Está bien Bella? – dijo alterado el también. Escuché muchas voces al otro lado del teléfono.

-No, no está bien. Está tosiendo mucho, no puede respirar, y está a punto de desmayarse – dije rápidamente.

-Ve para el hospital, ahora mismo voy para allí – me dijo – Intenta que se calme y haz lo posible para que no se desmaye – me indicó.

-Date prisa – dije. Corrí para el coche, y me acerqué a Bella – Escucha amor, tienes que mantenerte despierta, vamos para el hospital. Intenta respirar, allí nos espera mi padre.

_Pov Carlisle _

Llegué al hospital y pedí a las enfermeras todo lo que pudiera necesitar, sólo no ordené que prepararan una habitación en terapia intensiva, sino una normal, no desee ponerme pesimista. El tiempo que se tardaron en llegar con Bella me pareció eterno, así que cuando al fin lo hicieron me encontraba de pie en la puerta. En cuanto Edward detuvo el auto, Jacob bajó con Bella en brazos.

- ¿Bella? –le pregunté al notarla con los ojos cerrados.

- Estoy… bien. –me dijo con voz débil y tosió un poco.

- Vamos. –le dije a Jacob y a Edward que ya estaba con nosotros. La pusieron en una camilla y de inmediato le coloqué la mascarilla con oxígeno y una enfermera llegó para colocarle el suero, mi hijo y su amigo se hicieron a un lado.

Otra enfermera me ayudó a ponerle el monitor mientras yo escuchaba su corazón. Le dediqué tiempo a esa tarea para cerciorarme de que el marcapasos funcionaba correctamente, lo más probable es que eso no fuera la causa de la condición de Bella, pero era mejor asegurarse.

Cuando terminaron de ponerle el suero y de administrarle ahí los medicamentos, también tenían medida su presión arterial, era baja, por eso Bella luchaba contra la inconsciencia.

- ¿Qué estaban haciendo? –les pregunté por fin a los chicos cuando me di cuenta de que lo mejor era esperar un poco antes de tomar decisiones más drásticas para el tratamiento.

- Fuimos al parque de diversiones. –confesó Edward entre enojado y avergonzado, yo casi no lo pude creer.

- Tienes años cuidándola y de repente la llevas a un lugar así ¿no crees que es sentido común? ¿Tendrías que ser cardiólogo para saber que ella no puede hacer esas cosas? –le reclamé sin estar muy seguro de que fuera la forma pero demasiado preocupado por Bella para hacer otra cosa.

- Lo siento. –murmuró apretando los puños.

- Fue nuestra culpa. –intervino Jacob. – Edward no quería y todos insistimos… nosotros causamos esto.

- Perfecto. Ahora insístanle en que le prenda fuego al hospital, a lo mejor también lo hace. –le hablé al amigo de mi hijo de la misma forma en que lo hice con él. – Recen para que no tenga que intubar a Bella. Y váyanse a la sala de espera, ahí está la familia. -cuando terminé de hablar suspiré arrepentido de las palabras pronunciadas. Jacob se marchó de inmediato, pero Edward se quedó unos segundos sin saber exactamente qué hacer. – No es tu culpa, ella está enferma y estas cosas pasan. Ve y diles que todo está bajo control. –luego me acerqué y le puse una mano en el hombro para darle a entender que le estaba diciendo la verdad.

- Debí cuidarla mejor. –me dijo con la mirada llena de culpa.

- Ella debe cuidarse mejor, tú no puedes hacer todo el trabajo, hijo. Además se ve bien. –ambos la contemplamos por un segundo, estaba recostada con los ojos cerrados pero no creo que estuviera dormida, por fortuna no alcanzó a escuchar nada de lo que dije o se hubiera alterado de nuevo ahora que por fin se había calmado.

- Gracias, papá. –me dijo y sonrió un poco. – Voy a estar con los demás.

Asentí y luego de que Edward se marchara, regresé con Bella. Ajusté el monitor para que midiera su presión arterial y le sonreí a ella cuando abrió los ojos, me correspondió el gesto y vi que iba a intentar decir algo pero la silencié negando con la cabeza, lo que fuera podía esperar.

Vi que su presión había mejorado un poco, al igual que el nivel de oxígeno en su sangre, la tos iba disminuyendo y su respiración acompasándose. Quizás sólo la internaría un día como protocolo para dar aviso a la comisión de trasplantes y ganarle unos lugares en la lista. Aunque eso nada más podía decírselo a Esme.

Fin del flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Nunca supe la conversación que tuvieron ese día Edward y Carlisle o lo que pasó entre mi marido y Jake. Pero allí todos comenzaron a estar encima de mí más de lo habitual. Había momentos en que me agobiaba y necesitaba desaparecer, pero pensaba en que ellos tan sólo están preocupados por mí y mi salud, y que desapareciendo unas horas únicamente haría más que preocuparlos, como el día del nacimiento de mi sobrina.

Intente llevar mi vida, con mi familia y amigos más encima de mí que nunca, aunque me sorprendieron las palabras de Carlisle un día diciendo que me dejaran respirar, que podía hacer vida tranquila, mientras fuera responsable. Al parecer las palabras de un médico valen mucho más que las mías, porque eso hizo que todos se relajaran un poco.

Pero los malos momentos no acababan allí. Liz también tuvo problemas, por un momento, por nuestros descuidos y no estar atentos, pensé que perdería a mi hija. Gracias a dios Carlisle lo detectó justo a tiempo, antes de que fuera a mayores.

Flash Back 

_Pov Carlisle _

Al ver a Liz entrar a quirófano sentí el mismo malestar de cuando fue Tony quien estuvo así, pero esta vez las posibilidades de que no tuviera mayores consecuencias estaban a nuestro favor. El cuadro fue muy claro desde el principio, quizás sólo no le prestamos la atención suficiente.

Un día comienza con dolor de estómago, no quiere comer… a la mañana siguiente tuvo vómitos. Quizás todo fue mi culpa por estar muy ocupado, porque nadie me comentó nada hasta el segundo día, cuando conseguí llegar temprano a casa y la vi recostada en el sillón y pregunté cuál era el problema, entonces, la revisé y supuse que era el apéndice… pero con todo el tiempo perdido lo que pudo ser una cirugía sencilla, ahora quizás se complicaría.

Me pasé al quirófano junto con la niña y la tomé de la mano, ella iba casi dormida por un medicamento que le dieron antes, pues el carácter fuerte de Liz no permitió ni que le pusieran el suero. La pasaron a la plancha para la cirugía y le besé la frente antes de que iniciaran todos los preparativos.

Al igual que en las otras cirugías sólo me dediqué a observar, el tiempo se me hizo largo mientras abrieron y eterno mientras limpiaban el interior después de quitar el apéndice. Desee todo el tiempo que no me dieran malas noticias y pudieran sólo cerrar la herida y ya, sin más complicaciones.

- No se ve tan mal, podemos cerrarla, pero le voy a dejar un dren, va a tener que quedarse algunos días.-me informó el cirujano amigo mío.

- Me parece excelente opción. Gracias. –él asintió y yo me sentí más calmado.

Poco después terminó todo y pasaron a la niña a la sala de recuperación, ahí me quedé a su lado mientras lentamente iba despertando. Cuando fue momento de llevarla hasta la habitación de regreso aún iba adormilada, pero de todas formas le daría gusto ver a sus padres.

- ¡Liz! –exclamó Edward levantándose del sillón cuando entramos con la niña en una camilla. Todos lo imitaron y se aceraron, aunque no mucho para dar espacio a que la pasaran a la cama. - ¿Cómo está? –me preguntó mi hijo y le sonreí.

- Le dejaron un dren… es como una pequeña manguera para que por ahí salga lo que queda de la infección. Va a ser necesario hacerle curaciones, pero nada más. En unos días podrán llevársela a casa.

- Muchas gracias. –me dijo Bella sonriendo también, ansiosa por acercarse a su hija.

- No me lo agradezcan a mí, sino al pediatra que la operó. –me reí al final, en realidad mi papel no fue nada más que el de un observador. – Ahora pueden hablarle, los escucha, pero no esperen mucha respuesta.

Edward y Bella asintieron y se acercaron a su hija ansiosos de tenerla junto a ellos sana y salva una vez más.

Fin del Flash Back

_Pov Bella _

La preocupación me invadió por completo ese día. No podía entender, como no había estado atenta de mi hija, pues no me pareció extraño que no quisiera comer y pensé que era un simple dolor de tripa. Cuando Carlisle me dijo que tenía apendicitis, no fui consciente de mis sentidos y no podía hacer más que culparme por todo, de no haber estado atenta, de no haberla escuchado… de todo. Edward me repitió una y otra vez que la niña estaba bien y que no tenía que preocuparme, que no había sido mi culpa, y que estuviera tranquila que la niña estaba bien y que yo no debía mortificarme.

Aunque también tengo que decir que no todo lo que paso fue malo. Finalmente mi hermano Emmett y Rosalie. Fue una fantástica boda mucho más intima que la mía y de Edward. Tan solo fuimos los hermanos, sobrinos, y padres. Charlie incluido, Rosalie convenció a mi hermano para invitarlo aunque él se negaba. En una pequeña iglesia que había en california al lado de su casa.

Flash Back 

_Pov Rosalie _

Mis nervios estaban a flor de piel, después de tanto tiempo, por fin Emmett y yo seriamos legal mente marido y mujer. Entré en la iglesia cogida del brazo de mi padre y vi allí a mi príncipe, junto a Esme. Todos se levantaron al verme entrar. Me coloqué junto a Emmett, Alice tenida cogida a mi hija que llevaba un pequeño cojín con los anillos. El cura comenzó a hablar, y tal como yo había hecho en la boda de mi hermano, Bella se levantó para dar ella el discurso de nuestra boda.

-Emmett y Rosalie. Hoy tengo la fantástica oportunidad de dedicar unas palabras por vuestra boda. Todos sabemos que mi relación con Rosalie al principio no fue la mejor. En diferentes ocasiones habéis estado a mi lado cuando os he necesitado, me habéis enseñado lecciones de la vida y hemos compartido muchos momentos todos juntos – dijo mirándonos a los dos y para la última frase levanto la mirada para ver a los demás – Hoy es el día en el que vuestro lazo de amor que os une desde hace tantos años se fortifica aun más. Y que nada sería sin las personas que nos trajeron al mundo, nuestros padres, que unieron estas dos familias con intención de que nos quisiéramos como hermanos, y que sin hacer caso a sus peticiones, nos juntamos entre nosotros – Bella se calló y miro hacia el lugar donde estaba Alice. Mi hermana se levantó con una sonrisa y se colocó al lado de Bella.

- Juntasteis vuestros caminos un día de san Valentín, por un hecho horrible, pero gracias a eso os fuisteis uniendo más y más. Emmett, apoyaste a mi hermana en momentos, en los que ella no quería saber nada de nadie. La hiciste entrar en razón y le salvaste la vida con una de tus sonrisas. Hace cuatro años aproximadamente que tenéis una relación formal, un camino juntos. Ahora estáis aquí, demostrándonos el fruto de una larga relación que refleja el verdadero amor y que es digno de admirar. Porque habéis pasado muchos baches, muchas dificultades en el camino, y ahora estáis aquí cogidos de la mano demostrándonos que os amáis más de lo que cualquiera de nosotros hubiera dicho – mi hermana dejó de hablar y miro a Jasper, que se levanto con una sonrisa y se colocó entre su hermana y su novia.

-Sabéis que no va a ser fácil. Nuestras vidas nunca han sido fáciles. Pero si confiamos todos en lo que verdaderamente importa, y en el significado de todo esto veremos que lo más importante es que os améis, porque el amor en ocasiones es la llave de la vida. No dependemos de él para vivir, pero a veces sí para ser felices. Porque el amar siempre sin condiciones y sin exclusividades, porque el amor es dar y compartir. Y vosotros habéis compartido vuestro amor con nosotros – El silencio se volvió a hacer y mi hermano Edward también se levantó.

-Y finalmente, lo que nosotros cuatro queremos deciros, es que por ese maravilloso empeño en seguir adelante, por ser tan especiales, os deseo que consigáis hacer del presente un futuro lleno de felicidad – mi hermano se había colocado junto a Bella y la tenía cogienda de la mano. Así como Alice hacia con Jasper escuchamos una voz a nuestra espalda.

-Y, cuando con el paso del tiempo, os aborde la rutina, os sintáis solos, o simplemente vuestros corazones estén llenos de tristeza, espero que volváis a sentir la emoción del primer beso – dijo mi padre.

-Que sintáis la caricia mimosa de vuestras manos entrelazadas, y que os recordéis este día en que os prometisteis amor eterno – finalizó Esme.

Mis lágrimas brotaban por mis ojos al escuchar esas palabras de mis hermanos, cuñados y padres. Sí, padres, porque Esme se había convertido en la madre que tanta falta me había hecho, y aunque siempre la tendría en mi corazón, por ser mi madre y la que me trajo a este mundo. Esme me había demostrado su confianza y amor.

Fin del Flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Fue una boda perfecta, tierna e inolvidable. Rosalie y Emmett se sorprendieron mucho al escucharnos a todos hablar. También tuvimos la boda de Alice y Jasper. Que a diferencia de las demás la quiso celebrar en la playa, junto a la familia y amigos de la universidad. Y también de la infancia de ambos, en la que Tanya, Kata e Irina también estuvieron. Y Jake, Paul y Seth al ser sus parejas también.

Flash Back 

_Pov Jasper _

Estábamos frente al altar, tenía a mi Alice cogida de la mano, sentía seguridad al sentirla junto a mí. Y tener a mi madre a mi lado, me daba más confianza. Así como Emmett y Rose eligieron que fuera Bella la que diera el discurso de boda y todos les sorprendimos diciendo algo. Alice y yo quería que fueran únicamente Carlisle y mamá quienes hablaran. Ambos estaban cogidos de la mano frente al pequeño altar que habíamos formado sobre la arena de la playa.

- Todavía cuando cierro los ojos, veo a esa pequeña Alice de diez años que preguntaba el porqué de todo. Y sorprendentemente cuando los abro, todavía la veo. Hija, hoy es el día más importante de tu vida, más de dejar de mirar para ti, para mirar por los dos, vas a compartir tu vida en todos los sentidos, junto a persona que tú has elegido, a quien le ofreces tu confianza y le entregas tu corazón – dijo Carlisle mirándole a los ojos.

-Jasper, siempre fuiste el más responsable de todos, el más serio, y el más fuerte moralmente, recuerdo el dolor de tu primer amor, y como me juraste que jamás te enamorarías, y que no dejarías que nadie más entrara en tu corazón. Yo ese día te dije, que uno no elegía de quien se enamoraba y que el día que conocieras a la persona indicada, no podrías hacer nada por mantener esa barrera en pie. Ahora puedes ver que jamás me equivoqué – me dijo mi madre.

-Comenzasteis a sentir cosas el uno por el otro sin ni siquiera daros cuenta. El distanciamiento de dos os unió de una forma que ninguno de los dos pensaríais que pasaría – continuó Carlisle.

-Os unió con miedo, de que podría pasar al enterarnos los demás, pero no pensasteis, que así como no habíamos podido hacer nada con vuestros hermanos jamás podríamos separaros a vosotros. Ni nosotros, ni vuestras antiguas parejas, ni el miedo y tampoco la duda. Nos habéis demostrado a todos nosotros, a toda la familia. Que hay que dejar que la persona se explique antes de tomar una decisión sin pensar, dejándonos llevar por la ira y el dolor – dijo mi madre mirándonos.

-Y que tenemos que confiar en nuestro compañero, dejando atrás nuestros miedos e inseguridades – continuó Carlisle – Después de años demostrándonos vuestro amor, estáis aquí para formalizarlo, y sellarlo para siempre. Junto la gente que os quiere, y los que siempre confiamos en lo vuestro. Aún antes de que vosotros lo supierais – finalizó Carlisle.

-Tan solo os deseamos que seis felices y que continuéis pasando todas las dificultades que nos pone el camino – dijo mi madre y ambos volvieron a colocarse a nuestro lado.

Fin del flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Ahora hacía un mes de la boda de mi hermano con Alice, ellos continuaban de luna de miel. Ellos acabaron la universidad el año anterior al haber podido hacer un curso más que el resto. Rosalie se saltó un curso por el embarazo, Emmett por el accidente y Edward y yo cuando Anthony tuvo cáncer. Los cuatro estábamos en el último año de nuestras carreras, mientras nuestros hermanos disfrutaban de su luna de miel.

-Bella – picaron a la puerta y me incorporé para que no me vieran acostada.

-Adelante – dije, sabía que era Edward. Pues los niños en estos momentos estaban en la mansión.

-¿Qué haces? Llevas en la habitación mucho tiempo – dijo serio.

-Pensaba en todo lo que ha pasado, en la boda de nuestros hermanos… - dije sonriendo y me levanté.

-¿Estas bien? – me preguntó acercándose a mí.

-Sí, ya te he dicho solo pensaba – dije sonriendo. Había estado los últimos días sintiéndome cansada, pero no tenía importancia alguna.

-Está bien, vamos a la mansión a por los niños – dijo con una sonrisa.

-Vale – dije cogiéndole de la mano y sacándolo de la habitación en dirección a la puerta principal.

**BUENAS! **

**AQUÍ TENGO UN NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE Y QUE COMENTÉIS DANDO VUESTRA OPINIÓN, YA SEA BUENA O MALA. YA TENGO CONTADO LO QUE QUEDA, SI NO CALCULO MAL SON TRES CAPÍTULOS Y EL EPILOGO. Y DESPUÉS COMENZARE CON LA OTRA, QUE POR LO QUE VEO HA TENIDO EXITO. **

**MAÑANA EMPIEZO A TRABAJAR, POR LAS MAÑANAS Y TENGO QUE IR A ESTUDIAR POR LAS TARDES, PERO PROMETO QUE CUANDO PUEDA AUNQUE SEA POR LA NOCHE SUBIRE CAPITULO!**

**COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO A kykio88 POR TODO LO QUE ME AYUDA. **

**TENGO ADELANTO, UN COMENTARIO Y OS LO ENVIÓ ENCANTADA! **

**UNBESOOOOOO(kk'**


	52. Chapter 52

**CAPITULO: 51 **

_Pov Bella _

Estaba en clase, aunque no le estaba prestando mucha atención al profesor, pensaba en todo lo que tenia que hacer hoy, en mi casa está de obras porque Edward había dicho que quería hacer un pequeño parque en el jardín, y acondicionar una habitación para los deberes de los niños. Por eso estábamos durmiendo mientras en la mansión con mamá y Carlisle. Lo que más me apetecía en este momento era llegar a casa porque seguramente los niños ya estarían allí porque mamá habría ido a buscarlos. Escuché el timbre sonar, pero el profesor no dijo nada de recoger y Edward me estaría esperando porque cada vez que nuestros horarios lo permitían volvíamos juntos. Cuando finalmente el profesor dijo que podíamos salir apresuré el paso mientras llevaba la mochila al hombro y dos libros abrazados. No era mucho peso ni llegué a correr, pero aún así cuando alcancé a Edward sentí que me faltaba algo el aire.

- Corriste – me acusó – Sabes que puedo esperarte, no tienes por qué estar esforzándote así – me recriminó quitándome la mochila y los libros.

- Lo siento – le sonreí para disculparme y lo besé en los labios con rapidez – Vámonos ya que quiero ver a los niños.

Él me sonrió de vuelta y volvimos a casa. En general estuve callada durante el camino, pues podía sentir que aún no me terminaba de recuperar. Eso no era usual, pero aún así no me preocupé.

Durante toda la tarde hice mis actividades normales, cuidar a los niños, bañarlos, mis tareas, limpié la cocina… nada fuera de lo normal. Por momentos me volvía a faltar un poco el aire y conforme pasaron las horas cierta tos me invadió. No era nada extravagante como otras veces, inclusive pude disimularlo y ni siquiera me molestó tanto. Lo que resultó más incómodo fue la inflamación en mis pies, odiaba eso, hacía que me lastimaran los zapatos.

Para cuando llegó la noche estaba agotada, no sólo cansada, sino completamente exhausta, y sin razón alguna. Edward fue a dormir a los niños y yo me retiré temprano a la habitación, me puse el pijama y me preparé para quedarme dormida. Pero empecé a toser más.

Intenté todo lo que se me ocurrió para calmarme antes de que Edward volviera y se armara un alboroto por nada, pero no funcionó… bebí agua, me senté, di unos pasos, respiré profundo. Fue en vano. Para cuando Edward entró yo estaba recargada con ambas manos en una pared y con la cabeza agachada, tosiendo, sintiendo que me faltaba el aire.

- ¿Bella? ¿Qué te pasa? –se acercó a mí y me rodeó por la cintura antes de levantarme como si fuera un bebé.

Esperé que deseara llevarme a la cama, pero no, me sacó de la habitación y me llevó al sillón. La verdad no entendí por qué ni traté de detenerlo, nada me evitaría la revisión de Carlisle ahora.

- Voy a llamar a mi papá, no te muevas. –ordenó y se fue. Yo me quedé ahí, tosiendo, tratando de respirar de forma normal… sin obtener resultados.

_Pov Carlisle_

Estaba en mi estudio cuando Edward llamó a la puerta y entró sin esperar a que yo respondiera, por sus acciones y su mirada, supe que era Bella. Ella había estado bien últimamente, pero yo sabía que eso no sería permanente. Me puse de pie y fui por el maletín con las cosas y el tanque de oxígeno portátil.

- Es Bella. –me dijo él y yo asentí, pasándole el tanque para que me ayudara.

- ¿Qué le pasa? –pregunté mientras íbamos de camino a la sala, mi hijo llevaba la delantera.

- Le falta el aire y está tosiendo. Hoy corrió un poco por la mañana. –me dijo y yo asentí.

Llegué a ver a Bella y en cuanto la escuché toser supe que terminaríamos en el hospital. Podría ponerle un suero en casa y esperar que las medicinas la ayudaran a sacar el líquido que tenía en los pulmones, ese que le causaba aquella tos. Pero no lo haría. Pensando en que Bella subiera posiciones en la lista de trasplantes, la llevaría al hospital a internarla un par de días.

- Bella. Vamos a hacer una visita al hospital ¿de acuerdo? –le pregunté, aunque en realidad no me detuve a escuchar la respuesta, no estaba a consideración.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Esme que iba llegando. - ¿Bella? ¿Qué tiene mi hija? –esta vez se dirigió a mí por completo.

- Creo que tiene líquido en los pulmones. –aclaré mientras le colocaba el oxigeno y la revisaba con el estetoscopio, descubrí que tenía razón. – Sí, eso es. Tenemos que llevarla al hospital.

- No es necesario. –se quejó ella.

- No, Bella, no está a consideración.

- Edward, ayúdame a llevarla al auto. Esme ¿te quedas con los niños? –le pregunté a mi esposa, que ya tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

- Carlisle… pero… -empezó a decirme.

- No, Esme. Necesito que Edward me ayude a llevarla y los niños no pueden ir ni quedarse solos. –le acaricié la mejilla. – Bella va a estar bien. –le prometí, pues en realidad no creía que su vida estuviera en riesgo.

- Está bien. Cuídala mucho. –me besó los labios y yo salí detrás de Edward, que ya estaba entrando en el auto con Bella.

Bella continuo tosiendo todo el camino, y cada vez me angustiaba más. Mi hijo en casa momento miraba por le retrovisor para ver como estaba y yo miraba continuamente su pulso, por un momento sentí que sus ojos se cerraban.

-No Bella, no te puedes dormir cariño – le dije dándole golpecitos en las mejillas para que abriera los ojos. Así lo hizo y yo sonreí – Edward conduce un poco más rápido pero con cuidado – le pedí a mi hijo. Me concentré por completo en Bella, tanto, que no me di cuenta de cuando llegamos al hospital.

_Pov Edward _

Aparqué en la puerta del hospital y mi padre salió rápidamente, pidiendo a las enfermeras una camilla, yo mientras cogí a Bella y la deposite en una de ellas cuando la trajeron.

-Edward, espera aquí. Tranquilo – dijo mi padre entrando corriendo junto a mi Bella. Me fui a la sala de espera resignado, necesitaba entrar para saber como estaba mi Bella. Comencé a pasearme de un lado a otro, sin poder mantenerme quieto. Los nervios me estaban comiendo, justo en el momento que vi aparecer a mi padre, su semblante era serio y me preocupo mucho.

-¿Está bien?, ¿Qué tiene?, ¿Cómo esta? – le pregunté todo de golpe.

-La voy a dejar ingresada, puedes ir con ella a la habitación, yo iré a casa a calmar a Esme. Cualquier cosa que pase me llamas – me explicó – Habitación 309 – me dijo con una sonrisa. Asentí y caminé a paso rápido, cuando encontré donde era respiré profundamente antes de entrar. Después de calmarme un poco, abrí la puerta y Bella miraba al frente, seria.

-Hola princesa – dije acercándome a ella y acariciando su mejilla. Ella giró su mirada a mí y sus ojos hinchados y rojos chocaron con los míos.

-Hola – susurro mirándome.

-¿Qué pasa preciosa? – dije ahora acariciando el cabello para tranquilizarla, pues es algo que sabía que funcionada.

-Otra vez estoy aquí. Lejos de los niños… Estoy harta, Edward – dijo sollozando.

-Tranquila corazón, pronto volverás a estar en casa con los niños y verás que te pondrás bien – dije intentando animarla.

-Estoy cansada… - susurró.

-Descansa amor. Yo no me voy a mover de tu lado – le dije al oído.

-No, no tengo sueño. Estoy cansada de esto, de estar siempre en el hospital, de ponerme mal continuamente, de tener que separarme de mis hijos – dijo seria y con voz segura.

-No te preocupes por eso amor, ahora lo mejor es pensar que te vas a poner bien y que vamos a ir a nuestra casa y los niños con nosotros – dije – Ahora descansa un poco, lo necesitas cariño.

_Pov Carlisle _

Después de que estabilicé a Bella en la sala de urgencias y la pasaran a su habitación, donde Edward fue a hacerle compañía, yo me quedé valorando la situación. En un principio decidí llevarla al hospital sólo para registrar su ingreso y que la subieran en la lista de trasplantes, pero al hablar con ella me di cuenta de que las cosas iban verdaderamente mal.

Me dijo que se agitaba con más frecuencia, que tenía mareos constantemente… y nunca antes le dio importancia. También juró que ella no corrió hoy por la mañana y que de todas formas le faltó el aire, además dijo que su tos ya tenía un buen rato. Aparte, al revisarle encontré sus piernas muy hinchadas, eso era otro mal signo. Por todas esas razones le hice un ecocardiograma más y ahí vi lo poco, por no decir casi nada, que está trabajando su corazón.

Los latidos son constantes por el marcapasos, pero son tan débiles que no alcanzan a dispensar la sangre al cuerpo como deberían… en realidad esa es la esencia de su enfermedad, pero me preocupa bastante más que antes. Ahora temo que el momento inminente en que ella necesite otro corazón esté más cerca de lo que a todos nos gustaría y también me da miedo pensar en dejarla volver a su vida normal, a que vaya a la escuela y arriesgar a que tenga un accidente, a que simplemente un día en medio de la calle su corazón deje de latir.

Tal vez, sólo tal vez, ese era el momento de dejarla en el hospital de manera más permanente, explicarle que el trasplante tiene que ser pronto y que más allá de su rebeldía, tiene que obedecer.

Decidí que lo primero era ir a casa y hablar con Esme, decirle primero a ella para evitar problemas… quizás no era lo más ético, pero sí lo que me pareció más apropiado en esos momentos. Me estacioné afuera de la casa y al abrir la puerta vi a mi esposa sentada leyendo, de inmediato se puso de pie y caminó hacia mí. Algo debió verme en el semblante que frunció el seño.

- ¿Está bien? Dime que está bien… -me pidió suplicante.

- Ahora está bien. –le dije y le besé el cabello, luego la tomé de la mano para conducirla hasta el sofá y sentarnos juntos. – Pero tengo que hablar contigo.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó con un nudo en la voz.

- Esme, creo que llegó el momento en que no es seguro para Bella andar haciendo una vida normal, ir a la escuela, cuidar a los niños… quiero que se quede indefinidamente en el hospital. Si dentro de unos días mejora… quizás pueda salir, pero de todas formas de estar aquí sería en cama.

- ¿Y el trasplante? ¿Es ahora cuando lo necesita? –preguntó derramando lágrimas.

- Sí. Voy a discutirlo con el comité de trasplantes, pero Bella debe ser una prioridad ahora.

- Entonces… va a ser pronto, la cirugía…

- No. No necesariamente. Esme, si tenemos suerte, mañana puede haber un corazón… pero también podríamos esperar por años. Esas cosas pasan.

- ¿Años? –inquirió incrédula.

- Ojalá que no sea así. De todas formas no tenemos otra opción más que esperar. –le dije en voz baja y la abracé, ella se refugió en mi pecho y siguió llorando.

- Entonces… se va a quedar en el hospital. –susurró hablando aún contra mi cuerpo.

- Sí. Aún no se lo he dicho, creí que sería bueno que lo hiciéramos juntos.

- Tienes razón. –admitió antes de que el llanto le impidiera seguir hablando, yo no pude hacer nada más que quedarme ahí, sosteniéndola, pensando en qué sería lo mejor para Bella. Ahora no podíamos ir al hospital, pues entonces lo niños se quedarían solos, mañana llamaríamos a Charlie para decirle que se ocupara de ellos mientras nosotros íbamos con Bella.

-¿Vamos a llamar a los chicos? – pregunté a Esme.

-Sí, aunque no me gusta la idea, porque Alice y Jasper están de luna de miel y en cuanto le cuente a Jasper va a querer venir y Emmett y Rose están en el ultimo año y si vienen perderán muchos días. Pero no quiero tener problemas como cuando pasó lo de Emmett – la abracé. Esto estaba siendo difícil para mí porque Bella era como mi hija también, era la mujer de mi hijo y la madre de mis nietos. Pero mi dolor no se podía comparar al que Esme sentiría en este momento, su hija, su pequeña. – Los voy a llamar ahora.

-¿No crees que es muy tarde? – pregunté, eran las doce de la noche.

-No, es de su hermana la que hablamos, nunca es tarde – dijo y cogió el teléfono y comenzó a marcar.

_Pov Emmett _

-Emm… me haces cosquillas… - susurró mi Rose mientras le pasaba la nariz por el cuello. No dije nada, y comencé a subir para darle besos en la mejilla, frente y en esos perfectos labios rojos que tenia – Te deseo… - susurró con sus labios contra los míos.

-Te adoro… - le dije apartándome un poco.

-No, no te apartes te quiero a mi lado – dijo colocando sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. En ese momento el teléfono de casa sonó – Que ganas de molestar… - susurró alejándose de mi.

-Será un momento – dije levantándome un poco para llegar a cogerlo - ¿Quién? – pregunte fastidiado por la interrupción.

-Hijo… - escuché el susurro de mi madre, y todo el enfado desapareció por preocupación.

-Mamá, ¿Qué pasó? – pregunté, sabía que mi madre no llamaba en ese estado a estas horas para nada. Rosalie a mi lado se incorporó rápidamente y se puso rígida.

-Emmett… es Bella – apenas podía entenderla, entre el llanto que tenía encima y que hablaba muy bajo. Pero sabía perfectamente lo que había dicho.

-¿Qué pasa con ella?, ¿Qué tiene? – pregunté desesperado, Rosalie me sujetaba la mano intentando tranquilizarme.

-Le dio una crisis, no podía respirar bien y Carlisle la llevó al hospital. La diferencia es que no va a poder salir de allí, va a estar indefinidamente. Esta mal Emmett, necesita el corazón ya – Me quedé completamente paralizado, era incapaz de contestar a mi madre, miraba a un punto fijo en la pared. Escuchaba a Rosalie llamarme y mi madre que hacía lo mismo, pero no podía reaccionar. Sentí que Rosalie me arrebato el teléfono de las manos.

-Esme, ¿Qué pasa? – escuché a Rosalie – ¡Dios! Sí, Emmett esta bien, ha sido solo la impresión. Ahora mismo nos vestimos y cogemos un avión – dijo – Adiós – se despidió, sentí como se movía de la cama y se ponía frente a mi – Emmett, se que estás preocupado, pero quedándote ahí parado no vas ha hacer nada. Vamos a vestirnos, cogemos a Lily y vamos al aeropuerto a por unos boletos de avión – dijo tomando con sus manos mi rostro – Cuando estemos allí llamaremos a la universidad y a la guardería.

-Rose… mi hermana – murmuré.

-Sí, lo sé cariño. Pero ahora vamos hacer lo que yo he dicho. Venga ve arreglándote – me dijo dándome un beso en la frente.

_Pov Jasper _

Hacía un mes que me había casado y todavía disfrutaba de mi fantástica luna de miel. En estos momentos, sentados en la cama de nuestra habitación de hotel viendo una película, que siempre veía de pequeña y como la echaban en televisión le hacía ilusión verla, Alicia en el país de las maravillas. Estábamos los dos abrazados, ella con la cabeza en mi pecho y yo, mientras pasaba mi mano por sus cabellos. Así fue hasta que escuché el móvil sonar.

-¿Quién puede ser a estas horas? – preguntó Alice con el seño fruncido me encogí de hombros, y antes de descolgar vi que era de la mansión.

-Llaman de casa – le dije a Alice y se incorporó un poco, descolgué el teléfono - ¿Diga? – pregunté, pues sabía que era de casa pero no quién.

-Jasper – mi madre, y por el tono de voz algo pasaba.

-Mamá, ¿Estás bien?, ¿Bella?, ¿Los niños?, ¿Edward, Carlisle? – pregunté por todos al ver que no contestaba.

-Es Bella, se ha puesto mal hoy. Carlisle le ha tenido que ingresar, pero no es como las otras veces – dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Mamá – pregunté temiendo la respuesta.

-Se va a tener que quedar indefinidamente en el hospital. Necesitaba un corazón nuevo, pronto – dijo comenzando a llorar.

-¿Cómo esta ahora? – pregunté, mientras le hacía señas a Alice para que comenzara a vestirse.

-Estable, Edward se ha quedado con ella en el hospital, Carlisle y yo estamos con los niños. Mañana iremos al hospital juntos para decirle a Bella que tiene que quedarse allí un tiempo – me explicó.

-Mamá, ahora mismo vamos a coger un avión de vuelta. Cuando lleguemos a Forks os llamo para saber donde estáis, aunque lo más seguro es que vaya directo al hospital – dije ya acabando de vestirme, mientras Alice se arreglaba un poco el pelo – Tranquila mamá llegaremos los más rápido que podamos – dije y colgué – Vamos a recoger las cosas – dije abriendo la maleta para guardar todo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – me preguntó Alice cogiendo mi mano. No me hizo falta contestarle pues vio como las lagrimas comenzaban a caerme – Bella… - susurró.

-Esta mal, necesita un corazón ya – susurré sollozando.

-Tranquilo, ya verás cómo estará bien, tú tienes que calmarte – me dijo y comenzamos a recoger rápido.

_Pov Edward _

Bella se quedó dormida rápido, gracias a una enfermera que le aplicó un calmante para que lo hiciere, pues por ella misma no parecía conseguirlo. Yo en cambio no pude pegar ojo en toda la noche. Estuve toda la mirándola, acariciando sus mejillas, su cabello, entrelazando mis manos con las suyas. Cada vez que la veía tendida en una cama con la mascarilla, los parches y todas esas maquinas, me ponía mal.

No era consciente de la hora que era, pero picaron a la puerta y me giré para ver la cabeza de Emmett asomada. Supuse que Esme los había llamado. Le hice señas de que pasara y me levanté en silencio para no despertar a Bella.

-Hola – saludé intentando poner mi mejor sonrisa. Emmett no contesto y se acercó a la cama, detrás de él venía mi hermana que se paró frente a mí y me abrazó con cuidado pues mi pequeña sobrina venía en sus brazos.

-Hola hermanito – dijo apartándose de mí. Me giré para ver a Emmett.

-¿Cómo esta? – le escuché preguntar sin tan solo mirarme. Le fui a contestar pero alguien se me adelantó.

-Estable – Los tres nos giramos y vimos a papá abrazando a Esme y ésta venia llorando. En ese momento me pareció que mi corazón había dejado de latir, que Esme estuviera así solo significaba algo y estaba seguro de que no era bueno.

-¿Qué pasa? – pregunté. Esme se separo de mi padre fue abrazar a Emmett. La puerta, que estaba cerrada, se abrió de golpe dejando ver a Jasper y Alice. Esta vez Jasper no entró dando un portazo, fue más sigiloso.

-¿Cómo esta? – preguntó al igual que hizo Emmett.

-Hay algo que quiero contaros a todos, pero es mejor que salgamos, le diré a una enfermera que entre, por si despierta que nos digan algo – dijo serio, y eso hacía que me preocupara más. Comenzó a salir, Alice me abrazó y comenzamos a salir juntos, Rose abrazaba a la niña y Esme iba con sus dos hijos. Mi padre se acercó para hablar con una enfermera y después nos fuimos dirigiendo a su despacho. Al llegar todos nos sentamos en las sillas y en el sofá.

-Es algo serio, y no creo que Bella deba escuchar, pues le alteraría – nos dijo – Comienzo por el principio – dijo mirando a Esme y esta asintió – Cuando Bella dio a luz a lo gemelos, el parto fue muy duro, tanto que Bella estuvo muerta durante casi media hora – dijo entrecortado. Dejé de respirar y noté que no había sido el único. Emmett abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Esme se incorporó un poco.

-No lo interrumpas, hijo – le cortó. Miró a mi padre para que siguiera.

-Fue muy difícil traerla de vuelta, pero lo conseguí, pero tan solo para dejarla en terapia intensiva, durante los tres días que estuvo allí, su corazón volvió a detenerse, pero esas veces menos tiempo. El caso era que Bella necesitaba algo, enseguida. Fue cuando decidí ponerle el marcapasos, que la trajo de nuevo con nosotros – dijo mirándonos a todos – Lo que le ha permitido poder estar con los niños estos años. Aparte de ello, también decidí meterla en la lista de trasplantes, para cuando el marcapasos no fuera una solución tener eso hecho. Como Bella era menor de edad en esos momentos, Esme y yo decidimos no decírselo a nadie, para no preocupar, ni alarmar, ni siquiera Bella lo sabe. Cada vez que la ingresaba aparte de ser porque lo necesitaba era con el propósito de subirle unos puestos en la lista – dijo suspirando – Ayer cuando Edward vino a decirme que Bella se había puesto mal y fui a revisarla, no encontré nada fuera de lo que tenía siempre. Pero al traerla al hospital, y hacerle unas preguntas me dijo que había tenido mareos últimamente y me juró que no había corrido por la mañana – dijo mirándome a mí – Le realicé más pruebas y descubrí que tenía los pies muy hinchados cosa que no es buena y decidí hacerle un ecocardiograma para ver como estaba todo y evidentemente las cosas estaban muy mal. Los latidos de su corazón son constantes por el marcapasos, pero son demasiado débiles y no alcanzan a dispensar la sangre al cuerpo como debería. Por eso tengo que mantenerla en el hospital indefinidamente – dijo mirándome a mí. Yo miré a los demás y me dio la sensación de que todos sabían – No puedo dejar que haga vida normal y que en mitad de la calle su corazón deje de latir – finalizó.

-¿Por qué no nos contasteis lo del parto? – preguntó Emmett.

-Bella estaba estable en ese momento, y no iba a preocuparos, sin más- contestó mi padre.

-¿Por qué ocultasteis la lista de trasplantes? – preguntó Jasper.

-No había necesitad de contarlo – justificó. Todos comenzaron hacer preguntas y mi padre y Esme no hacían más que justificarlas tontamente. Yo no abrí la boca en ningún momento, me dedicaba a escuchar lo que preguntaban los chicos y mis hermanas y las respuestas de nuestros padres. Hasta que me canse.

-¿El momento adecuando para contarlo era cuando estuviéramos en su entierro? – pregunté de repente mirando a mi padre y haciendo que todos se callaran.

-Edward… - comenzó a decir

-No, papá. No lo entiendes. Que esperabas para contarlo… que estuviera muerta – mi voz se quebró en la ultima palabra – Ya no solo yo, sino todos incluso Bella tenían derecho a saber todo. Porque de qué sirve que nos cuentes ahora que ya esta mal. Debiste haberlo dicho antes, que estuvo muerta, papá. No es una broma, y vosotros nos lo habéis ocultado a todos, que la metisteis en una lista que no digo que este mal, me alegro que lo hicieran, pero hubiera estado bien que nos informaran. ¿Qué le digo ahora a mis hijos? Papá. Que su madre se volvió a ir de viaje. ¿Qué papá?, ¿Qué les digo? – dije frustrado y demasiado nervioso.

-Que os contara a vosotros o no, no significa que yo no allá atendido como siempre a Bella. Ella es mi prioridad y lo sabes – dijo mirándome.

-No lo entiendes… tengo a mi esposa en una habitación de hospital, en cama, con mascarilla, máquinas, suero, medicamentos… de donde me estas diciendo que dudas mucho que salga hasta que tenga un corazón nuevo y a mis hijos en casa con su abuelo preguntándose donde están sus padres seguramente. Dime papá, ¿Qué hago?, Porque el que yo esté en esta situación es tu culpa – le grité. Noté que mi hermana le pasaba la niña a alguien y se acercó a mi.

-Papá no tiene la culpa de que Bella este así. Nadie la tiene, Edward – dijo abrazándome, yo apoyé mi cabeza en su pecho y comencé a llorar. Alguien picó a la puerta en ese momento.

-Dr. Cullen – escuchamos, mi padre se levantó y miro seriamente – Su hija ya se despertó y pregunta por su marido – dijo mirándome a mí. Yo me aparté de mi hermana y salí del despacho sin decir nada a nadie. Pero antes de llegar Esme me cogió del brazo.

-No vamos a decirle que se va a quedar permanentemente. Tan solo que se queda unos días, no quiero que se ponga nerviosa – dijo mirándome a los ojos. Yo me solté sin decir nada. Y entre, Bella giro la cabeza y sonrió levemente para verme.

-¿Dónde estabas? – me preguntó extendiendo la mano que no tenía suero para que se la cogiera, se la agarré y con la otra acaricié su mejilla.

-Hablaba con mi padre – dije intentando sonreír. Bella abrió los ojos sorprendida y aunque no me hacía falta girarme para saber porque su reacción lo hice. Y allí estaban todos, Alice y Jasper cogidos de la mano y Emmett abrazaba a Rosalie así como mi padre a Esme. Todos intentando sonreír después de lo que había pasado en el despacho.

-¿Cómo que estáis aquí todos? – preguntó mirando a los demás.

-Venimos a ver como estas – dijo Rosalie sonriendo.

-Para que vengáis hasta aquí, dejando una luna de miel y la universidad, tengo que estar muy grave, ¿No Carlisle?, ¿Cuánto tiempo voy a estar ingresada? – dijo mirando a mi padre.

-Unos días, no se cuantos… y están todos aquí porque tu madre les llamo para contarles y ellos quisieron venir – le explicó.

-Carlisle, no quiero estar ingresada, quiero estar en casa con los niños. Allí me puedes cuidar bien – dijo mirándole seria, todos miramos a mi padre para ver que se inventaba.

-No Bella, quiero que te quedes allí, estando en casa también estarás en la cama y será peor porque los niños querrán estar contigo que les vas a decir… - le dijo.

-Está bien, pero solo unos días – dijo. Después miro a nuestros hermanos – No vais a contar como os ha ido la luna de miel… - dijo con cara pillina.

-Son detalles íntimos… - dijo Alice escondiendo la cabeza sonrojada.

-Uuuh – dijo sonriendo.

_Narrador Externo _

Los días pasaban y Bella continuaba en el hospital. Todos los días iban a verla todos, incluso su padre y sus amigos. Aunque en diferentes horas para que siempre hubiera alguien que pudiera cuidar de los niños. Edward continuaba algo resentido con su padre por no contarle lo del parto y lo de la lista de trasplantes hasta ahora. Pero delante de Bella tenía que aparentar que todo marchaba bien cuando por dentro de estaba muriendo del nerviosismo y la preocupación de que algo le pasara.

Emmett continuaba algo sorprendido por todo lo que había pasado, y todavía era incapaz de creer que todo eso fuera real. Rosalie le consolaba y animaba cuando se quedaba pensativo intentando alejar el pensamiento de perder a Bella de su cabeza.

Jasper estaba como Emmett, sólo que ha el no le importaba mostrar sus sentimientos y llorar por lo que estaba pasando. Aunque nada más lo hacía delante de Alice.

Alice acababa de enterarse de la noticia más importante de su vida y no se atrevía a contarlo por todo lo que estaba pasando. Estaba embarazada, iba a ser mamá dentro de ocho meses. Pero no había dicho nada a nadie, toda la familia estaba demasiado preocupada por Bella y ella no quería meterse en medio. Solo había una persona que lo sabía y era Bella. Alice había querido contárselo, por miedo. Miedo a que le pasara algo y no se enterara de que iba a ser tía de nuevo. Pero le pidió que no dijera nada a nadie.

Esme había vuelto a dejar de trabajar, con tal de poder estar en el hospital con su hija mientras los niños iban al colegio y cuando estos salían irse con ellos a casa.

Carlisle en cambio, pasaba más tiempo de lo normal en el hospital, trabajaba más horas por ser el director, pero cuando se acababa su turno en ocasiones se quedaba para ver como estaba Bella, y él sabía que nada mejor, que cada vez estaba empeorando más, y el corazón que necesitaba no llegaba. Aunque la comisión de trasplantes le habían dicho que cuando llegara uno compatible con ella, seria suyo. Pero todavía no se había dado la ocasión.

_Pov Carlisle _

Esta vez estaba muy preocupado por Bella. Su condición empeoró tan rápido que me había tomado por sorpresa. Le mentí y la chantajee para que se dejara internar, le dije que sólo serían unos días y que era preferible que reposara lejos de la vista de sus niños para no alarmarlos… pero sé que esto no va a ser algo fácil de remediar.

De repente el sonido de una alarma del monitor me distrajo y miré su presión arterial estaba muy baja, ella continuaba dormida y su respiración se veía agitada a pesar de la mascarilla. Pero lo que me preocupó más fue que el nivel de oxígeno en su sangre estaba bajando… no, es que su corazón no latía lo suficiente.

Fue cosa de un instante tomar la decisión, no era algo que pudiese sentarme a pensar. Por fortuna Esme y los demás no estaban, porque no quería que vieran lo que iba a hacer. Tomé el teléfono y marqué unos números al tiempo en que abría más el flujo de oxígeno.

- Necesito una habitación en terapia intensiva y pasar a mi hija ya mismo. –le dije a quien quiera que me contestó.

- ¿Algo más, Dr. Cullen? –preguntó la enfermera.

- Que en la terapia tengan todo listo para intubarla… y que sea rápido, por favor. –luego colgué y empecé a quitarle los cables a Bella, así cuando llegaran con la camilla para trasladarla, todo sería más rápido.

Un par de minutos después entraron dos chicos y la enfermera y entre todos la pasamos, yo iba sujetando una de sus muñecas para verificar que tuviera pulso, y así era, constante gracias al marcapasos, pero muy débil. El camino hasta la terapia intensiva se me hizo eterno, pero al fin llegamos y la pasaron a su nueva cama, ahí la enfermera comenzó a ponerle los cables del monitor mientras yo me preparé para intubarla.

Era una decisión importante, porque a como la veía… era muy difícil, por no decir imposible, que le pudiera quitar el tubo después… su corazón ya no sería capaz de mantenerla viva por mucho tiempo. Cuando tuvo el monitor puesto vi los números y pedí que le pasaran medicamentos, luego de unos minutos, mientras la tuve nada más con mascarilla las cosas no mejoraron, le puse el tubo en la garganta y la conecté al respirador.

Después verifiqué todas las cifras, las dosis de los medicamentos, los parámetros de la máquina que la ayudaba a respirar… y por fortuna sus signos vitales se estabilizaron.

- ¿Algo más, Dr. Cullen? –me preguntó la enfermera.

Yo estaba viendo a Bella, ahí, joven y con la vida escapándose-le de las manos… quizás siempre fue así, pero esta vez me pareció mucho más definitivo, a ella ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo y su única opción era un corazón nuevo, uno que podía tardar años en llegar.

Tal vez era el destino, quizás Bella nunca tuvo posibilidades de tener una vida larga, pero nada más el pensar en no tenerla en nuestras vidas me rompía el corazón ¿qué sería de sus niños? ¿Y de Edward? ¿Y Esme? ¿Cómo podría la familia sobreponerse a algo así?

- ¿Doctor? –volvió a llamar mi atención la enfermera.

- Nutrición parenteral… -le dije refiriéndome a la mezcla de nutrientes que necesitaría Bella para continuar viviendo así el tiempo que le quedara. – Voy a hacer la solicitud. –le besé la frente a esa joven chica que era como mi hija y fui para llenar el formulario.

Ahora el siguiente paso era pensar en cómo explicarle esto a la familia y esperar sus reacciones… algo para lo que en definitiva no estaba preparado.

**BUENAS! **

**AQUÍ TENGO EL NUEVO CAPITULO, ESPERO QUE OS GUSTE MUCHO Y QUE COMENTÉIS DANDO COMO SIEMPRE VUESTRA OPINIÓN, QUE ME ENCANTA LEERLA. **

**APARTE DE ESO COMO SIEMPRE AGRADEZCO LA AYUDA DE kykio88 QUE ES UNA AYUDA INCREÍBLE. **

**Y TENGO ADELANTO, SOLO TENÉIS QUE COMENTAR PARA QUE OS LO ENVÍE. **

**UNBESOOO(kk' **


	53. Chapter 53

**CAPITULO: 52 **

_Pov Alice _

Todos estábamos en casa menos mi padre, que tenía guardia. A Edward habíamos conseguido alejarlo de ahí, pues hacía días que no venía a casa porque no quería separarse de Bella, y por eso tuvimos que obligarlo a que viniera casa, aunque Bella también ayudó. Ahora mi hermano estaba dándose una ducha mientras Esme y Rosalie preparaban algo de comida, Emmett y Jasper estaban sentados en el sofá hablando y yo jugando con mis tres sobrinos en el suelo.

Cuando estaba junto a los pequeños, me moría de ganas de gritarle a Jasper que el iba a ser papá, que sonriera y me abrazara. Pero tenía mucho miedo de decirle, pues era claro que en un momento como el que estábamos pasando no era la situación perfecta para contar algo así.

-Emmett, Jasper. ¿Podéis cuidar un momento de los niños? Necesito hablar con Edward – dije mirando a los chicos. Sonrieron un poco y asintieron. Me levanté y comencé a subir escaleras, hasta llegar a la tercera planta, entré en la habitación de mi hermano y me lo encontré con una toalla enrollada y mirando una foto de encima el mueble.

-¿Cómo estas? – pregunté sentándome con él en la cama. Miré la foto que veía y era de él y de Bella en la boda de nuestros padres.

-¿Te digo la verdad o te miento? – preguntó sin ni siquiera mirarme.

-Prueba decirme la verdad – dije animándolo.

-Mal, pésimo, horrible, fatal, deprimido, mentiroso, ruin… - puse una mano en su boca para que se callara.

-No tienes porque sentirte así – dije girándole la cara para que me viera a los ojos.

-Alice, mi mujer esta en un hospital, esperando un corazón que puede tardar años, enganchada a un oxigeno las 24h del día para que pueda respirar mejor. Y mis hijos de seis años y medio que no son tontos, me preguntan constantemente dónde está su madre, y no hago más que darles excusas tontas que no tienen sentido. Sí Alice, sí tengo motivo para sentirme así – me dijo volviendo apartar la mirada.

-No Edward. Tú mismo lo has dicho, porque Bella está en un hospital, tú tienes que ser fuerte, cuidar de tus hijos y disfrutar de ellos. Porque Bella está un hospital y con ello no podemos hacer nada, los niños no tienen a su madre, pero tú con tu actitud les estas quitando a su padre – le dije segura de mis palabras.

-Tienen más familia, mientras yo estoy con Bella, todos podéis estar con ellos – dijo.

-No, hermano. Tus hijos no necesitan tíos, abuelos, primos o amigos… tus hijos necesitan a su padre, te necesitan a ti en la ausencia de Bella. No puedes olvidarte de ellos y centrarte sólo en una cosa – dije seriamente, le abracé un poco y me levanté – Piensa lo que te he dicho – y salí de la habitación. Bajé las escaleras y entré a ayudar a las chicas. Pero antes de llegar a la cocina Edward me agarró del brazo, continuaba con la toalla.

-¿Te pasa algo Alice? – me preguntó serio sin soltarme.

-No, ¿Por qué? – pregunté mirándolo a los ojos.

-Por todo lo que me has dicho.

-Sólo intento pensar como Bella, a mí no me gustaría estar en su situación y que Jasper solo estuviera conmigo olvidándose de nuestros hijos – contesté con sinceridad.

-¿Hijos? – preguntó, su ceño estaba fruncido y bajó la mirada y yo por instinto me agarre mi vientre todavía plano - ¡¿Estas embarazada? – gritó. Cerré lo ojos, deseando que nadie le allá escuchado, pero mi deseo no se cumplió.

-¿Cómo? – pregunto Rosalie saliendo de la cocina.

-¿Qué dices? – escuché a Esme

-¿Qué? – esa voz fue la de Emmett

-No puede ser… - escuché a Jasper, entonces maldije por dentro, Jasper no se alegraba de ser padre. Me solté de mi hermano y acabé de bajar las escaleras para verlos a todos.

-¿Estas embarazada? – preguntó Jasper mirándome confundido. Con miedo asentí, pero pasó algo que yo no me esperaba. Él vino corriendo y me abrazó levantándome por los aires, mientras se reía.

-¿Te alegras? – pregunté cuando me bajó.

-Que lo esté pasando mal con lo de mi hermana no significa que si la mujer de mi vida me viene y me dice que voy a ser padre, que es lo que más quiero, no me alegre. ¿Pensaste que no me alegraría? – me preguntó.

-Pensé que con todo lo que estaba pasando con Bella no era el momento de decirlo – le expliqué.

-A pesar de todo, ahora mismo soy el hombre más feliz del mundo – dijo besándome de nuevo.

-¡Eh! Me parece bien que te alegres de ser padre, pero déjame que quiero abrazar y felicitar a mi hermanita – dijo Rosalie apartando a Jasper de mi y abrazándome con una sonrisa.

-Voy a ser tío de nuevo… - dijo Emmett abrazándome y también a Jasper.

-Cariño, no sabes cuanto me alegra que me hagáis abuela de nuevo – dijo Esme envolviéndome en sus brazos.

-Gracias Esme – le susurré al oído. Cuando me separé de ella me quedé mirando a Edward, que era el único que no había dicho nada.

-Serás una madre ejemplar, pero no tienes que enseñarme a ser padre – dijo Edward y se fue. Me quedé sorprendida, yo en ningún momento había intentando enseñarle a ser padre, sólo le estaba aconsejando con lo que Bella me había dicho cuando yo le conté de mi embarazo.

-Mi hermana se va alegrar mucho cuando se entere – dijo Jasper abrazándome de nuevo.

-Tú hermana ya lo sabe – dije escondiendo al mirada – Se lo dije hace dos días – dije.

-¿Se alegró? – preguntó sonriendo. Yo asentí y me abrazó. Escuchamos la puerta principal y vimos a papá. Todos bajamos rápidamente.

-Papá, ¿Quién esta con Bella? – preguntó Edward. Mi hermano había dicho que el se venía mientras alguien se quedara con ella en la habitación y no la dejaran sola. Pero el semblante de mi padre no era de buenas noticias.

-Vamos al salón – dijo, pero cuando vio a los niños se nos quedó mirando – Mejor subimos arriba y que los niños jueguen – dijo y comenzó a caminar en silencio y todos detrás de él. Al llegar a la cocina se apoyó a la encimera y nos miro a todos.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Qué le ha pasado a mi niña?, ¿Cómo esta?, ¿Quién esta con ella?, ¿Qué tiene? Por favor dime que no ha pasado nada – dijo Esme desesperada agarrando al cuello de la camisa de papá.

-He tenido que intubar a Bella – dijo mirando solamente a Esme. Esta se tiro al suelo de rodillas llorando, mi padre levantó la mirada un momento para mirar a Edward y después se agachó al suelo para ver como estaba, Jasper y Emmett nos soltaron a nosotras y también fueron con su madre. Esme lloraba en el suelo desconsolada. Papá ya nos había explicado que intubar a Bella era el paso previo al trasplante o en el caso de que no llegara a tiempo a la… a la muerte. Me costaba mucho pensar eso. Por un momento mi mirada se cruzó con la de Rosalie y las dos miramos a Edward, que estaba quieto, mirando el lugar de la encimera donde antes estaba mi padre. Ambas nos acercamos a él.

-Edward… - le llamó Rosalie posando su mano en el hombro de nuestro hermano en señal de ánimo.

-No, no quiero escuchar nada… - susurró – No quiero que me digáis nada, no quiero vuestro apoyo… - dijo apartándose de nosotras – ¡Porque nada de eso va hacer que Bella esté aquí!, ¡Porque vuestras palabras no van a conseguir que el corazón de Bella lata normal!, ¡Porque no podéis hacer nada para que yo esté bien!, ¡Porque ni mis hijos ni yo somos felices si Bella no esta con nosotros! – gritó.

-¿Y te piensas que yo si?, Contéstame Edward, ¿Te piensas que yo si voy a ser feliz si algo le pasa a mi hija? – dijo Esme levantándose del suelo – Estás siendo un egoísta, no estás mirando por nadie, ni por tus hijos, ni por nosotros, tu familia, ni siquiera estás pensado en mi hija. Solo piensas en ti, y eso es ser egoísta – dijo acercándose a él – Es mi hija, mi hija, la que está en ese hospital, en esa habitación, en esa cama intubada, esperando un corazón, y a pesar de llevar allí casi dos semanas, yo he venido todos los días, he cuidado de mis nietos, he pasado la noche en casa, he comido y me he duchado. Eso no significa que no quiera a mi hija… eso significa que me importan los demás. Tú desde que Bella ingresó no has sido capaz de venir a casa a ver a tus hijos, de cuidar de ellos, de decirles que su madre va a volver pronto, de venir a cambiarte tú en vez de que te lleven la ropa, de comer, ¿Cuándo fue la ultima vez que comiste algo? Estás siendo egoísta, y estoy segura de que mi hija no está contenta por ello – le dijo, dejándonos a todos impresionados.

-No puedes comparar, lo que yo quiero a Bella… - le dijo mi hermano.

-Claro que no, porque el amor de madre es insuperable. El amor de madre es algo que tú jamás vas a entender. Porque tú puedes querer a mi hija, jamás te lo voy a negar porque sé que es así. Pero el amor que siento yo por ella, es algo que nadie, jamás, va a poder sentir. Y no olvides que estábamos hablando de Bella, mi hija – dijo.

-Yo sólo tengo miedo de perderla – susurró mi hermano ahora mirando al suelo.

-¿Y te piensas que lo demás no? Todos tenemos miedo de perder a Bella, pero eso no implica que nos olvidemos de los demás. Tus hijos necesitan a su padre, y tu hermana te acaba de decir que está embarazada que es algo que a ella le hace feliz y tú no te has alegrado ni siquiera por ella. Alice no tiene la culpa de lo que pasa… - le dijo, sentí que mi padre me miró sorprendido. Yo sonreí y el también lo hizo dándome la enhorabuena.

-Me alegro mucho por mi hermana, sé que deseaba mucho ser madre y por ese motivo me alegro por ella. Pero en este momento, no puedo demostrarlo, no soy capaz de sonreír como si no estuviera pasando nada – dijo.

-Yo he abrazado a tu hermana, la he felicitado de corazón, porque nada tiene que ver lo de Bella con el embarazo de Alice. Y Jasper hizo lo mismo, piensas que mi hijo no lo está pasando mal por lo de su hermana simplemente porque se alegró de que va a ser padre. Estás muy equivocado Edward. Mucho. La preocupación de todos por Bella no tiene nada que ver con las cosas buenas que le pasan a los demás – le dijo. Mi hermano no dijo nada y miró hacía mi lado.

-Me alegro mucho por ti Alice, te deseo toda la felicidad del mundo – dijo mirándome a los ojos, sabía que estaba siendo sincero, aunque la alegría no le llegaba a los ojos. Me abrazó y por un momento sentí que todo era una pesadilla. Pero al separarse de mi fue como despertar – Voy a vestirme – dijo y comenzó a subir las escaleras. Cuando desapareció nos costó un poco volver a reaccionar. Pero Emmett fue el primero de volver a la realidad.

-¿Qué paso?, ¿Por qué tuviste que intubarla? – preguntó ansioso.

-Estaba empeorando mucho y muy rápido. Era eso o perderla. Ahora ya no podemos hacer nada hasta tener el corazón. Bella va a tener que estar intubada hasta que el corazón llegue – dijo serio. Esme que parecía que había remontado por todo lo que le había dicho a Edward, comenzó a llorar de nuevo, mi padre le abrazó dándole consuelo, y por inercia me acerqué a Jasper para abrazarlo, lo mismo hizo Rosalie.

-Necesito un favor – escuchamos la voz de mi hermano en la puerta de la cocina. Todos le miramos confundidos.

-Sí Edward, no te preocupes que cuidamos de los niños mientras te vas al hospital – dijo Jasper.

-No, yo voy al hospital, pero mis hijos se vienen conmigo. Necesito vuestra ayuda para contarles la verdad – dijo mirándonos a todos. Papá y Esme sonrieron.

-Claro que te acompañamos hijo – dijo mi padre acercándose a él poniendo una mano en su hombro – Vamos – dijo también estirando la mano para que Esme se la diera. Los demás comenzamos a bajar detrás de ellos.

-Papá – gritaron los niños cuando Edward entró en la sala y vinieron a abrazarlo. Mi hermano se agachó agarrándolos a los dos de las manos.

-Niños vamos a ir al hospital del abuelo… - comenzó a decir Edward. Anthony como cada vez que le nombraban el hospital se tensó y se echó para atrás. En cambio mi sobrina siguió cogiendo a su padre de la mano pero tensa igual – No os van hacer nada a vosotros, vamos a ver a mamá – les dijo.

-¿Mami?, ¿Está mala? – pregunto Liz.

-Sí, esta malita y se ha quedado dormidita en el hospital, y ahora vamos a ir todos a verla, ¿Vale? – dijo.

-¿Y se va a poner buena? – preguntó Anthony.

-Seguro que sí – les contestó.

TRES SEMANA DESPUÉS 

_Pov Esme _

Los días pasaban y no había ningún corazón que fuera compatible con Bella. Carlisle nos había dicho que estaba peor, que había un tenido un par de paradas del corazón. El que peor lo estaba llevando después de todo era Edward, sí era verdad que había contado a todo a niños y que cada vez que venia al hospital lo niños venían con él. Entré todos los demás incluso Charlie estábamos intentando ayudarlo, tranquilizarlo cuando se ponía histérico como el otro día.

Ahora yo estaba con Rosalie y Alice en la habitación con mi hija, Edward había ido a buscar a los niños al colegio y Jasper había querido acompañar a Emmett a casa a recoger unos papeles de Bella que estaban en casa, porque los necesitábamos para rellenar unos formularios.

Nosotras estábamos en completo silencio, mirando a la cama las tres, y atentas de cómo sonaba el pitido de la maquina. Alice se acariciaba su vientre plano y Rosalie acariciaba el cabello de su hija, que se acababa de quedar dormida. Alice se incorporó de golpe, poniéndose rígida.

-¿Qué pasa? – le miré preocupada, de que algo le pasara con el embarazo como a Rosalie en su momento.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento – dijo seria sin mirarnos a ninguna.

-Tranquila, no pasa nada – le dijo Rosalie acercándose a ella. Volvimos a quedarnos en silencio un rato largo. Desde una pequeña cristalera que había en la habitación podíamos ver como todos los médicos se movían de un lado a otro, era como si algo hubiera pasado. En ese momento Carlisle entro en la habitación.

-¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué hay tanto alboroto? – pregunte mirando a mi marido.

-Han llegado varios pacientes de un accidente que hubo a aquí cerca – nos anunció. Se acerco y miro las constantes de Bella – Voy a ayudar, con los pacientes, con lo que sea me avisáis – Todas asentimos. Carlisle nos dio una sonrisa a todas y salió detrás de una enfermera que había venido a llamarlo. Nosotras nos volvimos a quedar en silencio, no era un silencio incomodo, simplemente, no teníamos nada que decirnos. Paso un buen rato, y continuábamos exactamente igual, había venido alguna enfermera para cambiarle el suero a mi hija, pero nada más.

-Perdón – dijo Rosalie, antes de que la enfermera se fuera.

-Si señorita – dijo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-¿El accidente que ha habido?, ¿Ha sido muy grave?- pregunto mirando seriamente.

-Al parecer si, hay varios muertos y algunos heridos – dijo seriamente.

-¿Y han cortado el paso o los coches pueden continuar circulando? – volvió a preguntar.

-No señorita, han cortado el paso de todas las carreteras que pasan por allí – dijo – si no me necesitan para nada más me voy que tengo mucho trabajo – y sin decir nada más se fue.

-A lo mejor los chicos no han llegado porque estan atascados ¿No? – pregunto Rosalie intercambiando su mirada de Alice a mi.

-Si, tranquila. Viniendo de camino habrán visto el accidente y no han podido llegar todavía – dije intentando calmarla.

-¿Y si tardan tanto porque ellos también están en el accidente? – dijo Alice mirándonos seria.

-No puede ser, porque Edward ha ido a por lo niños y el colegio esta dentro de Forks, no en la carretera que va de Forks a Port Ángeles.

-El colegio de los niños no, pero del hospital a casa… hay que coger un poco esa carretera – dijo Rosalie con el nudo en la garganta.

-No seáis negativas, los chicos están bien – dije seria – Quedaros aquí un momento que voy a llamar a Carlisle – dije dándole un beso a mi hija en la frente y saliendo de la habitación. Me cruce con una enfermera y me acerque para preguntarle por mi marido.

-Perdón, el ¿Dr. Cullen? – ella busco con la mirada y después me señalo el lugar donde estaba mi marido. Le sonreí y fui a donde estaba.

-Esme, ¿Qué haces aquí?, ¿Ha pasado algo con Bella? – pregunto serio, dejando los papeles en el mostrador.

-No Bella continúa igual. Es otra cosa – dije refregándome las manos nerviosa.

-¿Qué pasa? – dijo agarrando mis manos y besándolas.

-Las chicas están algo nerviosas porque no entienden como Edward, Emmett, Jasper y lo niños tardan tanto – dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Vamos para allí ha calmarlas un poco – dijo caminando a la habitación.

**BUENAS! **

**PRIMERO QUE TODO QUIERO DECIR QUE SI TODO SALE BIEN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO ES EL ULTIMÓ Y DESPUÉS HABRÁ UN EPILOGO. AHORA SI QUE ESTAMOS EN LA RECTA FINAL, Y SOLO HAY UN DESTINO. **

**SOBRE EL ADELANTO, COMO TODAVÍA ESTOY ESCRIBIENDO EL CAPITULO MI FANTASTICA BETA QUE ME AYUDA SIEMPRE kykio88 NO HA PODIDO CORREGIRLO TAMPOCO POR ESO NO PODRE MANDAR LOS ADELANTOS DE INMEDIATO, PERO CUANDO ACABE EL CAPITULO Y LO TENGA CORREGIDO LOS ENVIARE. **

**ESPERO QUE ESTE CAPITULO OS GUSTE Y ME COMENTÉIS MUCHO PORQUE ME ENCANTA LEER VUESTRAS OPINIONES. **

**UNBESOOOOO(kk'**


	54. Chapter 54

**CAPITULO: 53**

_Pov Carlisle _

Junto con Esme volvimos a la habitación con las chicas y las vimos las dos pegadas al teléfono con cara de preocupación, al parecer no se lo cogían a ninguna.

-Papá, no contestan – dijo Alice con voz angustiada y contraída, cuando la miré a los ojos no pude evitar en nudo que se creo en mi estomago de verla así.

-Tranquilicémonos todos, salgamos de la habitación, que ahora va a entrar una enfermera a hacerle las higienes a Bella – todas asintieron, Esme le dio un beso a Bella en la frente antes de salir de la habitación – Cualquier cosa me llama – le dije a la chica. Asintió y entró cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Fuimos caminando para salir del área de terapia intensiva, las chicas continuaban desesperadas por no tener noticias de los chicos y los niños. Cuando de repente sonó mi teléfono que era exclusivamente para cuestiones médicas. Lo primero que pensé es que algo iba mal con Bella, pero no me hubieran llamado estando tan cerca, de todas formas, por si acaso tomé el celular y empecé a caminar de regreso mientras contestaba.

- ¿Hola? –pregunté preocupado.

- ¿Dr. Carlisle Cullen?

- Soy yo. –aseguré tranquilizándome un poco, era alguien a quien no conocía, por lo tanto, no se trataba de algo relativo a Bella.

- Llamo de la comisión de trasplantes ¿es usted el médico de la señorita Isabella Swan? –preguntó con voz formal y de repente una chispa de esperanza se encendió en mi interior ¿sería posible que tuvieran un corazón? ¿O era sólo para otro trámite administrativo?

- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué sucede?

- Tenemos un corazón para su paciente. La compatibilidad es muy alta según las pruebas.

- ¿Lo tienen ahora? –pregunté sin poder asimilar todavía lo que me estaban diciendo, temiendo que las cosas no fueran tan perfectas como parecían. Detuve mis pasos y vi que Esme y mis hijas no me quitaron la vista de encima, todas lucían preocupadas.

- El donador acaba de fallecer, lo están sacando ahora. Su equipo quirúrgico y la paciente deben estar listos a la brevedad. –me aclaró.

- Sí ¿dónde está el corazón? ¿Cuánto tardan en traerlo a Forks?

- Está en Port Ángeles, una ambulancia lo llevará de inmediato.

- ¿En Port Ángeles? Hubo un accidente en la carretera hacia allá… ¿el donador murió ahí?

- Lo siento, pero esos datos son confidenciales, no puedo revelarlos. ¿Desea que llamemos a la paciente?

- No. Ella está… yo lo hago. Gracias.

Terminé la llamada y me quedé quieto, petrificado. Tenía mucho que hacer, debía informarle a la familia que había un corazón, llamar a todos los que estarían en quirófano… tanto que hacer… y no podía moverme. Porque la única explicación que se me ocurría para semejante coincidencia era que ese corazón proviniera de uno de los hermanos de Bella o… de Anthony, no, un corazón tan pequeño no podría trasplantarse en un adulto. ¿Cómo iba a decirles aquello? ¿Cuáles eran las palabras para hacerlo?

De repente la preocupación de Esme rebasó todo y sólo se acercó hacia mí, mis hijas la siguieron. Las vi acercarse y quise nada más que huir, pero no podía, esta situación me exigía tomar el control. Suspiré y me armé de valor para hablarles con la verdad y nada más.

- ¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Esme estando ya muy cerca.

- Era… el comité. –hablé lentamente y me tomé tiempo para verlas a los ojos a las tres. – Tienen un corazón para Bella.

- ¿Lo tienen? Carlisle… -murmuró Esme y me abrazó, me rodeó la cintura y escondió su rostro en mi pecho, de inmediato empezó a sollozar, pero yo no pude corresponderle. Vi a Rose sonreír y a Alice también, pero ella de inmediato entendió que había algo más.

- ¿Qué pasa, papá? ¿Qué está mal? –dijo mi hija y Esme se separó, la vio a ella y luego a mí.

- El corazón está en Port Ángeles, ahí murió el donante. –les aclaré no deseando preocuparlas con mis apresuradas conclusiones, pero supe que ellas pensarían lo mismo.

- El accidente de la carretera… -murmuró Alice y en ese instante mi nieta empezó a llorar en brazos de Rose. Todos nos quedamos estáticos, pensando en las posibilidades, vi en la mirada de las tres el mismo horror que de seguro reflejaba la mía.

- Mis hijos… -dijo Esme y se llevó ambas manos al estómago, fue como si de repente le hubieran sacado el aire y la vi tambalear un poco, me apresuré a detenerla por los hombros.

- No sabemos nada ¿de acuerdo? No hay que sacar conclusiones. –le murmuré mientras la levantaba para llevarla en brazos hasta la sala de espera. - Sigan intentando llamarlos. –le dije a mis hijas, ambas tenían los ojos húmedos, Alice acunaba su vientre plano y Rosalie a su bebé que no dejaba de llorar. – Yo voy a arreglar todo para la cirugía. –les indiqué cundo pude sentar a Esme.

Le besé la frente y salí de ahí ya sin tener el valor de intentar consolarlas más, sabiendo que yo mismo estaba muy seguro de que alguno de los chicos tuvo que ser el donante, Emmett o Jasper… no existían posibilidades de que casualmente esa persona en el mundo que fuera compatible con Bella estuviera en un accidente tan cerca, no a menos de que habláramos de alguno de sus hermanos. Mientras tomaba el teléfono para llamar a todo el equipo sentí una oleada de náuseas ¿Quién de mis hijas sería viuda ahora? ¿Rose con su niña pequeña? ¿O Alice con su bebé por nacer? ¿A quién de sus hijos habría perdido Esme?

Intenté concentrarme en hablar con cada persona, con los cirujanos que harían la cirugía, el anestesiólogo, las enfermeras que vendrían. Todos prometieron venían en camino. Ahora me tocaba ir y asegurarme de que Bella estuviese en las mejores condiciones y que me tuvieran listo el quirófano.

Después de hacer los arreglos necesarios decidí que tenía que investigar quién fue, a quién habíamos perdido ya y llamé al hospital de Port Ángeles decidido a mentir lo necesario para que me dieran la información.

- Buenas tardes. –saludé a quien me contestó. – Soy el Dr. Carlisle Cullen del hospital de Forks, llamo para pedir informes de un paciente mío que estuvo involucrado en el accidente en la carretera. Su apellido es Swan. Me gustaría saber su condición e informarle a algún médico sobre sus antecedentes. –expliqué las mentiras que quizás me abrirían paso para dar la información.

- Un momento por favor. –me dijo la voz del otro lado y me quedé esperando en la línea, esperando a que funcionara. Un par de minutos después otra voz me contestó.

- ¿Dr. Cullen? –preguntó alguien a quien reconocí, un colega que trabajaba allá.

- Hola. Creo que tienes allá a uno de mis pacientes.

- ¿Su apellido es Swan?

- Así es. Quiero comentarte sus antecedentes. –le mentí.

- Ingresaron varios pacientes con ese apellido, tres adultos. –me explicó mientras lo escuché remover algunas hojas de papel.

- Son familia ¿puedes decirme cómo están todos? –al final contuve el aliento y pensé con rapidez ¿tres adultos? Quizás alguien no relacionado.

- Según nuestro censo… dos de los adultos están bien… heridas menores… -dudó un poco– Y el otro adulto… él falleció, Carlisle ¿cuál es el nombre de tu paciente?

- Es… son Jasper y Emmett Swan.

- Ellos están bien. –me dijo con tono extrañado por lo incoherente que estaba siendo yo.

- ¿Entonces quién…? –empecé a preguntar pero de repente lo entendí todo. – Charlie. Charlie Swan es el hombre que falleció.

- Sí Carlisle. Pero la verdad no te entiendo nada ¿todos son tus pacientes?

- Charlie. –murmuré con una mezcla de emociones. – Es él. Su hija está aquí y… le van a traer su corazón, ella necesita un trasplante.

- Vaya. –suspiró. – Pero todavía no te entiendo. –esta vez pude percibir cierta hostilidad en su voz.

- Gracias. Me has hecho un gran favor. Sólo una cosa más. Mi hijo, Edward y mis nietos también estaba ahí…

- Cullen. Tres pacientes, todos heridas menores. Carlisle, tengo que irme. –me dijo deseando terminar la conversación.

- Gracias, en verdad. Eso es todo.

Después me colgó y le dediqué sólo un asegundo a pensar en lo difícil que debió ser para él darme esa información. De inmediato me sentí aliviado. La muerte de Charlie era una tragedia… pero ni Esme ni mis hijas tendrían que sufrir más ahora… además, si me pusiera en lugar de él, hubiera entregado mi vida tranquilamente con tal de salvar a cualquiera de mis hijos. Suspiré y en ese momento vi entrar a todo el equipo quirúrgico y a un camillero y enfermera con Bella. Era momento de llevarla a quirófano.

- ¿Carlisle? ¿Qué haces ahí parado? Vamos. –me dijo sonriendo uno de los cirujanos.

- Un segundo. –le devolví la sonrisa y salí de ahí, fui casi corriendo a la sala de espera. Ahí las encontré a las tres llorando. - Esme. –llamé la atención de mi esposa y todas levantaron la mirada. – Los chicos están bien. El corazón… el corazón es de Charlie. –le hablé y me arrodillé frente a ella.

- ¿Charlie? –preguntó incrédula y no pude distinguir qué emociones cruzaron su rostro.

- Sí. Charlie falleció. Todos los demás están bien. Ahora tengo que irme, va a empezar la cirugía. Vamos a hacer todo para que el sacrificio de Charlie no sea en vano. –le prometí y besé sus labios antes de levantarme.

- Carlisle. –me dijo y voltee a verla. – Confío en ti. –sonrió ella también y asentí antes de irme.

_Pov Rosalie _

No podía mantenerme sentada, a pesar de que papá había venido a decirnos que los chicos y los niños estaban bien y que el corazón era de Charlie, estaba inquieta, porque todavía no llegaban. Y mis nervios se los estaba trasmitiendo a mi hija que constantemente se ponía a llorar. Alice estaba sentada acariciando su vientre, hacía que me recordara a mi embarazo. Y mientras Esme intentaba mantenerse ocupada jugando con mi pequeña, ya que con ella se calmaba.

Llevaban horas dentro del quirófano con Bella y no teníamos ninguna noticia de allí dentro y eso también nos estaba poniendo nerviosas.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí?, ¿Por qué no estáis en la habitación? – se escuchó la voz de mi hermano. Levanté la vista y lo vi con los dos niños en los brazos, fui corriendo para abrazarlo y Alice vino con nosotros - ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó al ver que no contestábamos.

-¿Dónde estabas?, ¿Te ha pasado algo?, ¿Por qué tardabais tanto? – preguntó Esme levantándose también.

-Hubo un accidente, al parecer grave, murió gente, y nos llevaron al hospital de Port Ángeles, para ver como estábamos – dijo mirándonos a todos.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Bella? - pregunto seriamente.

-Bella esta en quirófano, Edward. Tienen un corazón – dijo Esme mirando a mi hermano a los ojos, que de repente fue como si saltaran chispas de la ilusión.

- ¿En verdad? –preguntó él anonadado.

- Sí. –supuse que le quería explicar todo, pero no podía decírselo así nada más frente a los niños, así que miré a Alice, ella asintió y tomó a mis sobrinos, uno en cada mano, cogí de lo brazos de Esme a mi hija.

- Vamos a ir por golosinas. Volvemos pronto. Si hay algo… nos avisan. –les dije y Esme asintió.

Nos alejamos lentamente y no los escuché hablar, supuse que quisieron esperar hasta que los niños no tuvieran posibilidad de oír nada, y eso era lo mejor.

-¿Podemos ir a ver a mamá? – preguntó Tony levantando su vista para mirarnos a nosotras.

-No cariño, ahora no podemos, porque la están curando. Pero dentro de un ratito iremos a verla – dijo mi hermana sonriendo.

-Se va a poner buena – dijo Liz con una sonrisa.

-Esperemos que si – dije.

_Pov Edward _

Tenían un corazón, no me lo podía creer. Pero sentía que todavía no había recibido toda la información, que me querían dar. Esme esperó a que mis hermanas y los niños hubieran desaparecido y se fue a sentar a una de las sillas, yo me empecé a preocupar.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – dije poniéndome nervioso.

-El corazón que le van a trasplantar a Bella… es de Charlie – dijo con una pequeña lagrima cayendo de su mejilla.

-¿Charlie? – pregunté, sin entender.

-Sí, el estaba en el accidente, murió – no podía ser verdad. Cómo le íbamos a decir Bella que el corazón que le habían puesto era el de su padre, le afectaría mucho. Con los años sabía que le vínculo que padre e hija no habían tenido nunca se había echo muy grande. Tal vez no era el mismo que tenía con Esme, pero Bella se odiaría a si misma por llevar el corazón de su padre.

-Mi padre ¿Está en quirófano? – pregunté, intentando saber más.

-Sí, el no puede hacer mucho, pero esta allí con ella – dijo con una sonrisa triste. Vi que se quedó en silencio y me giré para ver que mis hermanas volvían con los niños.

-Edward, ¿Sabes algo de Emmett y Jasper? – pregunto Alice.

-Sí, están bien. Todavía no llegan porque ha Jasper tuvieron que darle un par de puntos, pero no tenéis que preocuparos – dije sonriéndole a las dos - ¿Cuánto tiempo llevan en quirófano? – pregunte.

-Cuatro horas – dijo Esme, mientras miraba el reloj – Pero Carlisle dijo que es una operación larga, que nos lo tomáramos con calma – dijo poniendo su mano en mi hombro. Me recosté en una de las sillas, por mi mente pasaban momentos en los que había estado con Bella y las ganas inmensas que tenía de que ella saliera de ese quirófano con vida y pudieran desintubarla, para llevármela a esa luna de miel que no habíamos podido tener. Ir de viaje con los niños, acabar las carreras y poder trabajar de lo que nos gustaba. Me moría de ganas de poder disfrutar de una vida como cualquier otro matrimonio, pero con nuestras cositas.

Sin darme cuenta, las horas continuaron pasando, y cada vez me desesperaba más, mis hermanas estaban algo nerviosas porque sus maridos no llegaban todavía, pero intentaban distraerse jugando con mis hijos y Lily. Esme estaba sentada a mi lado, ella recostada para atrás mientras yo tenía mi cabeza entre las rodillas.

_Pov Jasper _

Emmett y yo llegamos al hospital de Forks después de un día que si bien no tuvo mayores consecuencias, sí fue agitado y estresante, habíamos salido de Forks en la mañana y ahora era ya de noche. Ambos estábamos bien, apenas algunos rasguños y un par de puntos que me dieron en la frente, nada más. Edward y los niños también estaban bien, ellos abandonaron el otro hospital mucho rato antes, así que de seguro ya estaban junto con el resto de la familia.

Yo me moría de ganas de ver a Alice, conociéndola iba a estar muerta de la preocupación aunque ya supiera que nadie había salido muy lastimado. Y yo temía que eso no fuera bueno para el bebé, por fortuna su padre estaría ahí para calmarla.

- Algo sucede. –me sacó de mis pensamientos la voz de Emmett, lo miré y él me señaló la sala de espera que se veía al fondo del pasillo. Ahí estaban todos y eso no era normal, más bien deberían estar cerca de la terapia intensiva… a menos de que algo muy malo hubiera sucedido.

- Vamos. –le dije a mi hermano y corrimos hacia el resto, justo al llegar noté que Carlisle no estaba y eso sólo me preocupó todavía más.

- ¿Qué pasó? –preguntó Emmett en general, aunque más bien tenía la vista puesta en Edward, él estaba sentado en un sillón con la cabeza entre las manos.

- ¿Bella está…? –quise pronunciar toda la frase, pero no pude.

De repente Alice me tomó la mano y mi madre se acercó. Vi los rostros de ambas y no pude descifrarlos. Era como si sintieran alegría y tristeza al mismo tiempo, sus ojos se veían cristalinos con lágrimas pero cargados de esperanza, no sonreían… pero tampoco expresaban pesar. No entendí nada.

- ¡Qué alguien nos diga algo! ¡Maldición! –gritó Emmett y yo estuve a punto de hacer lo mismo.

- ¿Saben lo de su padre? –preguntó mamá e repente.

- No sé nada de él y no es él quien me importa ¿cómo está Bella? –le dije aferrándome a la mano de Alice, vi que los niños alzaron las miradas, estaban atentos, muy atentos, y creo que todos lo notaron.

- Vengan, les explico acá. –dijo mi mamá y salió de la pequeña sala de espera, yo fui detrás de ella, Emmett también y Alice y Rose nos acompañaron igual. – Charlie estuvo en el accidente que hubo hoy… -empezó a decirnos con calma y yo me exasperé más, él no me importaba, sino mi hermana. – Él murió.

- ¿Qué? –fue Emmett quien exclamó. Al instante me sentí mal, aunque nunca creí que me importaría la muerte del hombre a quien no me gustaba llamar padre, así fue.

- Él perdió la vida, pero su corazón no sufrió ningún daño. Y… -un nudo le cortó la voz a mi mamá y ahí lo entendí todo.

El corazón de papá en el cuerpo de Bella. Por eso estaban en la sala de espera, por eso Carlisle no los acompañaba, por eso sus expresiones de miedo y esperanza. Le estaban haciendo trasplante… con el corazón de su propio padre. Sin poder evitarlo sentí una oleada de náuseas, las contuve, pero no me abandonaron. ¿Cómo iba a reaccionar Bella cuando le dijeran lo que pasó?

-¿Cuánto tiempo hacen que están dentro? – pregunto Emmett con la voz contraída.

-Llevaran unas diez horas más o menos. Al principio pensamos que eran alguno de ustedes, pero Carlisle investigó y se entero de que se trabada de él – dijo mamá mirándonos seriamente.

_Pov Carlisle _

Todo el proceso de la cirugía fue largo y extenuante, especialmente porque no podía hacer mucho más que mirar. Yo era especialista en tratamientos médicos, esto dependía de los cirujanos. Los vi cortar el pecho de Bella hasta llegar a las costillas, luego rompérselas para accesar a su corazón. Nunca me gustaron ese tipo de cosas… pero verlas en alguien a quien amaba me fue casi imposible. Después cuando sacaron el corazón al tiempo en que conectaban su flujo de sangre a una máquina… sentí todas esas horas como si fueran años, aunque ni siquiera me atrevía a mirar el reloj por temor a pensar que algo estaba saliendo mal.

El corazón de Charlie llegó mucho antes de que lo necesitáramos, ahora reposaba enfriándose en un contenedor especial para conservarlo y una parte de mí sentí escalofríos de pensar en cómo la muerte de él podría salvar la vida de ella así.

Con mucho cuidado y lentitud pusieron el órgano nuevo donde estuvo el anterior y empezaron lo verdaderamente difícil… unir todo de nuevo, centímetro a centímetro para que pudiera funcionar… y aún así, aunque ese trabajo fuera perfecto, no existía ninguna garantía. Bien podía suceder que simplemente jamás volviera a latir… que lo hiciera un poco y luego no más… Bella de todas formas podía morir en cualquier instante. Y ya no habría nada más que pudiéramos hacer.

Cuando todo estucho hecho los cirujanos tomaron las paletas especiales para dar una pequeña descarga eléctrica directamente al corazón nuevo, eso debería impulsarlo a que comenzara a latir por sí mismo. Lo hicieron. Pero no funcionó. Me quedé mirando como si de repente por arte de magia iniciara a trabajar… pero no hubo tal. Suspiré como si ese fuera el fin de todo, pero nadie se iba a rendir tan fácilmente. Dieron otra pequeña descarga… esperando resultados diferentes, pero nada. En ese instante creí que era el final, por algún motivo el corazón de Charlie no funcionó en el cuerpo de Bella y ahora ella moriría, porque no podíamos simplemente volver a colocarle el corazón donde estaba.

- ¿Eso es todo? –pregunté sin poder creerlo.

- No. Una vez más. –dijo el cirujano y lo hizo.

Las ganas de luchar de Bella debieron ser muchas, porque esta vez, lentamente, de manera desordenada, el corazón empezó a latir. De inmediato le aplicamos más medicamentos y nos quedamos mirando. Pude ver como segundo a segundo su corazón nuevo funcionaba mejor, tomó una velocidad normal y un ritmo adecuado. Estaba funcionando.

- Felicidades. Se ve muy bien. –me dijo el cirujano y sonreí, por fin, con la esperanza de que Bella viviría. – Hay que cerrar.

El proceso se hizo con calma y fue lo menos complicado de todo. Vi cómo iban uniendo los tejidos… cómo colocaron otra vez los huesos y los ataron con alambres… se veía rudimentario, pero eso le estaba salvando la vida.

Cuando por fin cerraron la piel fue que mi mente comenzó a trabajar otra vez. Pensé en los medicamentos que necesitaría de ahora en adelante, en las horas que la dejaría sedada, en todas las posibles complicaciones, en la rehabilitación… parecía que estábamos al final de un largo camino, pero no era precisamente que se estuviera acabando, sólo era un nuevo inicio. Y desafortunadamente las cosas todavía podían salir mal.

Todo el equipo quirúrgico me felicitó mientras iban saliendo, yo agradecí de verdad, porque solo nunca hubiera conseguido hacer esta proeza. Fui junto con Bella a la terapia intensiva, a la misma cama a la que estuvo antes. Tomamos un camino que nunca se cruzó con la sala de espera, donde de seguro estaría toda la familia esperando noticias. Yo me moría de ganas de dárselas, pero antes, tenía que dejar a mi paciente lista, con todas las medidas necesarias para que continuara viviendo.

Cuando ajusté todo en la terapia intensiva para Bella pude por fin respirar un poco más libre. Y en el momento exacto en que me relajé sentí el peso de todas las horas que duró la cirugía. Estar casi inmóvil, de pie, observando… fue una de las tareas más demandantes de mi vida. Quizás ya estaba viejo y era por eso, pero de repente me sentí totalmente exhausto, como si no pudiera dar un solo paso más, durante la cirugía bebí algo y salí del quirófano para probar uno o dos bocados, pero ahora me sentía sediento y hambriento como si llevara años trabajando sin descanso.

Besé la frente de Bella y miré a la enfermera, iba a decirle a dónde iba, pero ella me sonrió y asintió, ya lo sabía. Le devolvía el gesto y salí para ir en busca de la familia. Sentí como si cada músculo estuviera mallugado y pensé en lo mal que debería verme, sin embargo, creo que la paz de mi expresión podría decirles por sí misma los resultados de la cirugía.

_Pov Emmett _

Después de que mamá nos dijera lo que había pasado, y que el corazón de Charlie ahora estaría con mi hermana, por una parte me sentí feliz, porque por fin podría tener ese nuevo corazón que le diera más años de vida, pero por otra parte y sorprendentemente, me sentí mal por la muerte de Charlie. Era un hombre que consideraba que si algún día le pasaba algo, no me importaría, igual que el se fue sin importarle el futuro de sus tres hijos. Pero no era así, me sentía triste por saber que ya no volvería a verle, por saber que había muerto.

Las agujas del reloj continuaron corriendo y al ser ya muy tarde los niños se quedaron dormidos. Lily en los brazos de Rosalie, Anthony en lo de Edward y Liz en los de Jake, sí, Jake. Edward había llamado a sus amigos para contarles lo de la operación, y todos vinieron de inmediato. Estaba inquieto, por no saber nada, yo tan solo llevaba cuatro horas sentado en esta silla, Edward llevaba unas seis más que Jasper y yo, pero las chicas llevaban allí desde que había iniciado la cirugía y de eso hacían ahora catorce horas. Jasper había estado insistiendo a Alice para que se fuera a casa para descansar por el embarazo, yo también lo intenté con Rosalie, para que pudieran llevarse a los niños pero se negó a salir de ese hospital sin noticias de Bella. Edward en cada minuto que pasaba se le veía más desesperado, aunque al tener a mi sobrino en los brazos se disimulaba.

-Hola – escuchamos la voz que en ese momento me pareció un milagro, estaba tan metido en mis pensamientos, y creo que todos lo estábamos porque ninguno nos dimos cuanta de que Carlisle había llegado.

-¿Cómo esta Bella? ¿Cómo ha ido la cirugía?, ¿Cuándo podemos verla?, ¿Cuándo le quitarás el tubo? – comenzó a preguntar Edward, como si de un loco se tratara.

-Tranquilo hijo – dijo Carlisle con una sonrisa. Suspiré de pura alegría, no hacía falta que dijera nada más, sólo con esa sonrisa para mí era suficiente, pude ver en los rostros de los demás que también estaban más aliviados. Rosalie se levantó de la silla y aun con nuestra hija me abrazó fuerte de pura alegría. Jasper tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja mientras abrazaba a Alice y mamá estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Carlisle, que parecía estar demasiado cansado para continuar hablando, al ver que todos habíamos entendido esa sonrisa. Edward lloraba abrazando a Tony, en otra circunstancia me habría reído de él, pero ahora yo estaba completamente igual. Los amigos de Edward le abrazaban a el con una sonrisa y le decían cosas a lo oídos que hacían que mi cuñado sonriera.

-Dejaré a Bella unas horas más intubada y después la despertare – dijo alejándose de mi madre para ir con Edward, yo me acerqué a Jasper y abracé a mi hermano feliz y fuimos con mi madre.

-¿Va a estar bien?, ¿Verdad? Papá – murmuró Edward llorando.

-Por el momento se ve todo bien – dijo sonriendo – Vamos a casa, descansemos todos esta noche, y mañana cuando vengamos le quito el tubo a Bella. Pero ahora creo que todos necesitamos descansar, y los niños querrán dormir en sus camas – dijo.

-Papá, me quiero quedar aquí con ella – dijo Edward serio.

-No, habrá una enfermera toda la noche con ella vigilando, creo que aquí no hemos sido los únicos que hemos tenido el día estresante, tienes que descansar para estar mañana con energía para cuando Bella despierte – dijo.

-No me voy a ir del hospital sin verla – dijo seguro de sus palabras.

-Está bien, vamos unos minutos y nos vamos a la casa – dijo y comenzó a caminar y fuimos todos detrás de él. Se paró frente a la puerta de la habitación en la que se encontraba mi hermana antes de que fuera a quirófano – No podemos entrar todos – dijo mirándonos – Como mucho cuatro.

-Entrad vosotros cuatro – dijo Rosalie mirándonos a Edward, mamá, Jasper y a mi. Nosotros sonreímos y entramos. Siempre me había impactado mucho entrar en una habitación y ver a mi hermana conectada a un respirador artificial, con cables, tubos y maquinas a su alrededor, y parecía que aunque pasaran lo años, no me acostumbraba a esa imagen. Deseaba que por favor esta fuera la última vez que la viera así. Me gustaba verla con su sonrisa de niña inocente y protestando continuamente porque no le gustaba como nos comportábamos con ella, prefería mil veces eso que verla en este estado.

-¿Cómo le diremos lo de Charlie? – pregunté, recordando que mi hermana no tendría la misma reacción que Jasper y yo.

-Mañana le diremos Esme y yo – dijo Carlisle ajustando algo en una máquina.

-Papá… va a estar bien, ¿verdad? – preguntó Edward sin apartar la vista de mi hermana.

-Sí, hijo. Va ha estar bien – aseguró Carlisle. En ese momento solté todo el aire contenido durante todos los años de la vida de mi hermana. Ahora podría respirar con tranquilidad, por lo menos unos años – Va a tener que seguir tomado algún medicamento, para que no rechace el corazón, pero por lo demás todo va a estar bien – finalizo – Vámonos a casa, descansémonos y mañana volvemos – dijo y cogió a mi madre de la mano para salir, pero ella antes se acercó a mi hermana y le dio un beso en la frente.

-Te quiero princesa – le susurró al oído. Y salió apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Carlisle.

-Hasta mañana pequeña – dijo Jasper dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Te amo. – le susurró Edward, después me acerqué yo

-He cumplido mi promesa, aunque a ti te ha costado cumplir la tuya. Te quiero enana – dije y con una sonrisa, me vino el recuerdo a la cabeza. Yo tenía nueve años y Bella, siete.

Flash Back 

-Mamá, ¿Por qué Bells está aquí? – dije mirando a mi alrededor, se veía todo muy triste.

-Porque se ha puesto malita y aquí la cuidan bien – dijo mientras caminábamos a la habitación donde estaba mi hermana.

-¿Y por qué no la cuidamos nosotros en casa? – preguntó Jasper con el ceño fruncido.

-Porque ahora Bella necesita más cuidados y nosotros no podemos dárselos, y aquí si pueden – nos explicó – Recordad que no se puede poner nerviosa – dijo mirándonos seriamente a los dos.

-Vale – dijimos a unísono. Mamá abrió la puerta con cuidado, por si Bella estaba dormida, pero estaba despierta viendo los dibujos.

-Hola – dijo con esa sonrisa que tanto le caracterizaba.

-Hola mi niña – dijo mamá abrazándola. Cuando se separó, Jasper y yo nos tiramos en su cama.

-Hermanita – gritamos juntos.

-¡Que os he dicho! – nos regañó mamá.

-Solo la estábamos saludando – dijo Jasper.

-Emmett quédate con Bella mientras Jasper y yo vamos a por algo para que merienden – dijo, mi hermano fue a protestar pero mamá levanto los ojos – Ni se te ocurra rechistar – dijo mirándolo serio. Mi hermano agacho la cabeza y salió detrás de ella por la puerta.

-¿Qué has hecho hoy? – me preguntó Bella.

-Nada interesante, tienes suerte de que te pierdes clase, esta todo muy aburrido – dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Aquí también me aburro – dijo triste – No quiero ponerme malita, oso – dijo haciendo un puchero.

-Ya pronto te vas a poner bien y podrás ir con tus amigas a jugar – dije intentando darle ánimos.

-No, siempre voy a estar mala… enferma – dijo comenzando a llorar.

-No, tú te pondrás bien. Aparecerá alguien en nuestra vida que cumplirá ese milagro – dije sonriendo.

-¿Me lo prometes? – preguntó alzando la vista.

-Te lo juro, si tú me prometes que te cuidaras hasta que ese día llegué – le dije con una sonrisa.

-Lo prometo – dijo sonriendo.

Fin del flash Back 

_Pov Esme _

El ver a mi hija y saber que está bien, fue como quitarme una gran carga que tenía sobre mi espalda. Ahora podría llevar una vida normal aunque tendría que cuidarse todavía.

-¿Ustedes vinieron en coche? – preguntó Carlisle mirando a todos los amigos de mi hija.

-Sí señor Cullen, no se preocupe – le contestó Tanya.

-Está bien. Las chicas van con ustedes – les preguntó a mis hijos.

-No – contesto Rosalie – Yo me voy con Edward, para que el pueda ir atrás con los niños y así yo conduzco, y Alice que vaya en el Jeep con Jasper – explicó. Mire a Edward y parecía agradecido porque Rosalie decidiera ir con él. Mi marido asintió y todos nos fuimos para nuestros coches. Cuando estuve en el asiento de copiloto, me recosté y suspiré tranquila.

-Ha sido un día muy largo, tenemos que reponer energías para mañana – habló Carlisle con una sonrisa.

-Gracias, todo te lo debo a ti. Has cuidado de Bella desde el primer momento, la has mantenido con vida en las situaciones más difíciles. No sé qué hubiera hecho sin ti – dije muy agradecida.

-Esta ultima parte no ha sido cosa mía, y aunque lo fuera, el mérito no es para mi, el corazón es de Charlie. Si no fuera por esa desgracia Bella continuaría empeorando – dijo mirándome por un momento.

-Charlie… ¿Cómo se lo vamos a decir? – pregunté al acordarme de ese dato.

-Primero le ayudaremos un poco a orientarse, ha estado mucho tiempo intubada y habrá que situarla. Cuando eso sea así y le hayamos recibido, los chicos pueden salir y se lo contamos juntos – dijo mientras extendía un poco la mano para dármela.

Carlisle metió el coche en el garaje y subimos hasta casa.

-Mamá, ha venido la mujer de Charlie, y ha dejado esta carta. Pone que es para Bella… - dijo Jasper acercándose a mi. Cogí el sobre y miré que era la letra de Charlie y ponía: Isabella Swan.

-Guárdala, mañana se la llevamos al hospital – dije entregándosela de nuevo.

-No crees que es mejor leer, por si le altera – dijo mirándome seria.

-No, esa carta viene al nombre de Bella, y será ella la primera que la abra – dije tranquilamente.

…

_Pov Edward _

No había podido dormir durante toda la noche con las ansias que tenía de volver a ver los ojos de mi Bella, su sonrisa y escuchar su preciosa voz. Y aunque ahora estábamos todos alrededor de la cama, deseaba que los efectos de la anestesia pasaran para poder hablar con ella y darle ese beso que me moría de ganas de darle.

-No quiero que nadie hable, hasta que yo evalúe cómo se encuentra – dijo Carlisle mirándonos a todos – Bella – le llamó, una enfermera se acerco junto a el – Cariño, tienes un tubo en la garganta, vamos a quitarlo – empezó a decirle como si mi esposa pudiera escucharla. Y comenzó a quitar el tubo.

Cuando el tubo estuvo fuera mi Bella tosió bruscamente, mi padre con la ayuda de la enfermera la colocaron de tal forma que le fuera más fácil respirar, se aseguraron de que la garganta estuviera bien y después le puso la mascarilla.

-Cielo, soy Carlisle abre los ojos – le dijo mi madre al ver que continuaba con estos cerrados. Cuando vi que comenzaba a hacerlo los cerro de golpe – Bella, tienes que abrirlos ojos, tengo que revistarte – dijo, y ella lo volvió a intentar. Y esa vez sí lo consiguió.

-Bella, estas en terapia intensiva, tuve que intubarte hace tres semanas, te pusiste muy mal. Pero conseguimos un corazón para hacerte el trasplante – comenzó a explicarle - ¿Te acuerdas que tuve que ingresarte? – Mi mujer le miraba extrañada, no mencionó palabra y tampoco hizo ningún gesto - ¿Bella? – preguntó mi padre al ver que no hablaba.

-El día que me puse a toser en casa… - susurró con voz rasposa y entrecortada, pero a mi me pareció el cielo.

-Sí, ese día te ingrese. ¿Te duele algo?, ¿Puedes respirar bien? – preguntó al ver que ya le contestaba. Bella comenzó a señalar su garganta – Es normal, estuviste intubada tres semanas – y después le señalo el pecho – El pecho te duele por el trasplante.

-¿Y los niños? – preguntó mirando a mi padre, que giró la cara para mirarnos a todos y a los niños también ya que estaban junto a mí. Bella se giró también y abrió los ojos.

-Mamá – dijeron los dos sonriendo, y miraron a su abuelo para ver si les dejaba acercarse, mi padre asintió. Y los niños fueron rápido.

-Con cuidado – dijo mi padre deteniéndolos un poco.

-¿Qué hacen ellos aquí?, ¿Por qué no están en casa? – preguntó poniéndose nerviosa.

-Bella, has estado mucho tiempo y los niños necesitaban saber de su madre, y Edward decidió contarles – le explicó mi padre. Quien comenzó a coger a los niños para que le dieran un beso en la mejilla a su madre. Cuando acabó de darles los besos levantó la vista y nos miró a los demás y nos sonrió de esa forma que sólo ella sabía hacerlo. Alice ignoró a todos y adelantó unos pasos para acercarse a la cama.

-Me alegro que estés despierta, y que todo allá salido bien, porque Jasper y yo queremos que tú y Edward seais los padrinos de nuestro bebé – dijo mi hermana, Bella sonrió y levantó lentamente su brazo para acariciarle el estomago.

-Ya muero de ganas de poder verle la carita a este angelito – dijo mi mujer sonriendo. Alice rió y dejo que Rosalie se acercara.

-No sabes qué susto que nos has dado, cuñada, espero que sepas que ahora no te vas a librar de nada y que vas a tener que venir a California. Y Emmett y yo vamos a aprovechar ahora que estamos todos y tú has despertado para decir que vamos a ser papás de nuevo – dijo Rosalie con una sonrisa. Todos miramos sorprendidos, y Bella sonrió.

-Os lo merecéis – susurró.

-Bueno, paso, permiso, espacio. Que quiero saludar a mi hermanita favorita – dijo Emmett acercándose tan escandaloso como siempre.

-Lo hiciste – susurró Bella antes de que Emmett hablara.

-¿Cómo? – dijo Emmett extrañado.

-Lo que me prometiste cuando tenía siete años, se ha cumplido – dijo Bella sonriendo, y hizo que a Emmett se le saltaran las lagrimas.

-Siempre cumplo mi parte del trato, y tu también, aunque te cuesta más – le dije – No sabes lo que me alegra ver tu sonrisa – se apartó después de darle un tierno beso en la frente y Jasper se aceró.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que Alice estaba embarazada? – le preguntó fingiendo estar molesto, Bella simplemente se encogió de hombros – Me preguntaste si me gustaría ser padre, como quien no quiere la cosa sin decirme que iba a ser padre. Eres muy lista – le dijo riéndose – Te quiero pequeña, y me alegro mucho de poder verte con los ojos abiertos. Jasper se apartó, mirando a Esme, que estaba llorando como una magdalena. Se acercó a pasos lentos.

-Mamá… - susurró Bella y comenzó a toser de nuevo.

-Bella, no esfuerces mucho la garganta – le advirtió mi padre.

-Mi niña… - dijo llorando – Hubiera matado yo misma por verte ahora así como estás – le dijo Esme – por verte sonreír, por escuchar tu voz, por ver tus ojos… no existe nada mejor en la vida que saber que tu hijo esta bien – le dijo abrazándola – Después continuaré dándote mimos, pero ahora creo que hay alguien que se muere por darte un beso… - dijo Esme mirándome. Yo sonreí y comencé a acercarme a la cama. No le dije nada, comencé a rozar mi mano por su brazo mirándole constantemente a los ojos, continúe subiendo la mano por el cuello y después por la mejilla. Como siempre hacía, miré a mi padre que asintió sonriendo sabiendo que era lo que quería hacer, y con mucho cuidado le quité la mascarilla. Y primero pasé la nariz por el cuello haciéndole costillas sabiendo que le gustaba mucho y después rocé mis labios con los suyos, y me fundí en un beso que superaba a mucho otros, porque este era un beso de alegría, amor, cariño, tranquilidad, felicidad, un beso de desesperación y miedo de haberla podido perder. Cuando me separé de ella me miro sonriendo.

-Me voy a tener que poner así de mal más veces para que me beses así – dijo sonriendo.

-No, no me hagas pasar por esto otra vez – dije mirándole a los ojos.

-Nunca – susurró. Me di cuenta de que se quedó mirando y después para todos los lados.

-¿Qué pasa, preciosa? – le pregunté.

-¿Y Charlie? – preguntó viéndome a mí. Yo no le contesté y miré a Esme y los demás que todos miraron a Carlisle.

-¿Por qué no salís todos que Esme y yo queremos hablar con Bella? – preguntó mi padre, aunque más bien era una orden.

-Ahora nos vemos - dijimos todos y comenzamos a salir.

_Pov__Bella_

Fue muy extraño asimilar todo de golpe, o por lo menos intentar hacerlo. Mis últimos recuerdos eran de estar en el hospital, sí, pero sólo en una habitación normal, con todo tranquilo, pensando en que pronto saldría… pero ahora todo era diferente.

Habían pasado tres semanas y yo tenía un corazón nuevo. Toda mi familia, incluidos mis hijos estaban aquí, viéndome abrir los ojos y conversando como si nada sucediera… quizás así era, tal vez no sólo intentaban hacerme creer que todo estaría bien, sino que por una vez… las cosas serían así.

Mientras contesté todo lo que me dijeron traté de no pensar mucho en que tenía un nuevo corazón. Siempre supe que en algún punto, si tenía suerte, pasaría por esto, pero ahora que es real… me resulta extraño. Alguien murió de manera trágica y por eso yo tengo la oportunidad de seguir viviendo. Es una alegría para mí, pero… no puedo ni imaginarme la tristeza de la familia que acaba de perder a alguien ¿sería hombre o mujer? ¿Habría tenido hijos? Esas eran cosas que de seguro jamás sabría, pero ahora no me quedaba más que enfrentarme a cada paso y luchar no sólo por mí y mi familia, sino por la persona que me dio una nueva oportunidad.

Físicamente era un desastre. Me sentía débil como nunca, estaba mareada y aún con sueño. Me dolía el pecho como jamás antes, podía sentir la herida de la cirugía palpitar y arder sin clemencia cada vez que respiraba, además la garganta la sentía como en carne viva y me dolían todos los músculos del cuerpo por estar en cama. Pero me encontraba viva y eso era lo único importante.

Después de la pequeña conversación que medio sostuvo con todos y de hacer un gran esfuerzo por no entrar en pánico porque mis hijos estuvieran aquí, recordé a mi padre. Desde que regresó a mi vida siempre ha estado presente, siempre. Y ahora no veo por qué es la excepción. Quizás todo fue muy rápido, tal vez está de turno y no ha podido venir, pero de todas formas cuando pregunté y Carlisle sacó a toda la familia, se me hizo raro.

-¿Qué pasa? – al pronunciar esas dos palabras la garganta me volvió a doler, respire con calma para prepararme para lo que venía, pues por la cara de mi madre y de Carlisle nada bueno era. El pecho me volvió a doler con cada inspiración.

-Bella, cielo. Te vamos a contar, pero tienes que estar calmada. Recuerda que acabas de despertar y no puedes alterarte – me dijo mamá mirándome seriamente mientras se acercaba a mí y me acariciaba el rostro.

-¿Dónde está Charlie? – pregunté con voz entre cortada, y con las lágrimas acumulándose en mis ojos. Estaba comenzando a respirar de prisa, y pude ver como Carlisle comenzó a negar.

-Si te pones así no te puedo decir – dijo serio.

-¿Dónde está mi padre? – insistí comenzando a llorar.

-Cielo, tienes que calmarte, no puedes ponerte de esta forma. No te hace bien – dijo acariciándome.

-¿Dónde esta?, ¿Qué ha pasado?, ¿Por qué no me contáis? – pregunté mientras las lagrimas caían incontrolablemente por mi rostro.

-No, Bella. Si te pones así antes de que te diga, no vamos a decirte nada… - dijo Carlisle, con el semblante serio. Intenté tranquilizarme, para que me dijeran. Cerré los ojos y respiré despacio, sentí que me calmaba y cuando fue así volví a mirar a mi madre y Carlisle.

-Bella, tu padre murió hace dos días en un accidente de coche – me dijo mi madre. Abrí los ojos de la impresión, y todo el cuerpo se me quedó paralizado, vi como mamá miró a Carlisle al no entender mi reacción.

-Bella, sé que es duro, pero haciéndole pruebas vieron que su corazón era compatible con el tuyo… - dijo sereno Carlisle.

No contesté, no podía. Mi padre había muerto y yo ahora tenía su corazón. Estaba viva gracias a mi padre.

-Había escrito esto para ti – me dijo mi madre entregandome un sobre, pero no puede levantar el brazo. Mi padre había muerto. En ese momento entré en colapso. Mi respiración se volvió corta y seguida, no tenía suficiente oxígeno y el estar llorando no me servía de mucho.

-Bella, no puedes ponerte así. Tienes que calmarte, cariño – dijo mi madre, pero fui incapaz de hacerle caso.

-Bella, así no ganamos nada, voy a tener que dormirte si no te calmas…-me dijo Carlisle. Pero mi respiración y mis lágrimas no estaban de acuerdo en hacer lo que me pedían.

-Mi papá… yo… corazón… ¡No! – comencé hablando entrecortadamente, pero al final me desesperé. Mi padre no podía morir. Tenía que casarse y ser feliz junto a su novia. No podía morir ahora, no podía dejarme.

- Lo siento, Bella. –escuché la voz de Carlisle y no supe a qué se refería, tal vez me estaba dando el pésame por la muerte de mi padre.

Luego lo sentí moverse y aunque no le presté atención muy pronto comprendí todo pues una calma poco natural comenzó a invadirme, entonces, lo busqué con la mirada y lo vi terminando de inyectar algo en la intravenosa que me había colocado. Muy contra mi voluntad me pesaron los párpados y perdí la consciencia, todavía con todo el dolor del mundo encima.

_Pov Edward _

Estábamos todos en la puerta de la habitación esperando que mi padre saliera, para que nos dijera cómo se lo había tomado Bella. Emmett, Jasper y yo esperábamos de pie mientras mis hermanas se habían sentado en las sillas jugando con los tres niños. Noté que la puerta se abría y vi salir a papá abrazando a Esme. Por sus caras me di cuenta de que no había ido bien.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – pregunté mirándolos a los dos seriamente.

-Se puso muy nerviosa y le tuve que dar un calmante, no durará mucho. Pero tenía que tranquilizarse y esa era la única opción – dijo mirándonos a todos – Edward quédate para cuando despierte, los demás vamos a casa a descansar un poco y comer – dijo tranquilo – Cualquier cosa me llamas – Asentí y vi como todos se fueron, me acerqué primero a darle un beso a mis hijos y mi sobrina y entré en la habitación. Me senté en una silla junto a ella y cogí su mano entrelazada a la mía.

Después de mucho sufrimiento por muchos años, sentía que por fin todo ira más normal.

Pasaron un par de horas y mi padre me había llamado para asegurarse de que todo iba bien. Yo estaba esperando con ansias que Bella despertara. En ese momento noté como movió los parpados y eso era signo de que estaba despertando.

-Bella, amor – le llamé frotando su mano con la mía para que abriera los ojos – Cariño, abre los ojos – Ella poco a poco me fue haciendo caso y los abrió mirándome tristemente.

-Murió… ¿No lo soñé verdad? – preguntó en un susurró.

-Sí amor. Murió – dije acariciando su mejilla – Pero seguro que ahora es feliz – dije sonriendo – Pudo estar junto a ti estos últimos años. Conoció a sus nietos, tanto por los de tu parte como por tus hermanos, te acogió en su casa los primeros meses de embarazo cuando te fuiste de la mansión. Obtuvo tu perdón, por haber desaparecido cuando eras pequeña, estuvo el día de tu boda, junto a ti en el hospital. Te dio su apoyo cuando Tony estuvo mal, se ha reencontrado con tu madre y su mejor amigo de la adolescencia, ha encontrado un nuevo amor y ahora aunque él no este aquí estoy seguro de que esta orgulloso de haberte podido salvar la vida. No dudes que fue feliz – le dije sonriendo y apartando una lagrimita que se deslizó por su mejilla.

-Estoy orgullosa e haber sido su hija, cometió muchos errores pero intentó repararlos y eso no lo hace todo el mundo – dijo suspirando.

-Yo estoy orgulloso de ti – dije sonriéndole – Si te hubiera pasado algo me hubiera muerto junto a ti… te necesito Bella, a ti a los niños. Sois mi vida entera y sin vosotros no soy nada – le dije.

-Sabes… muchas veces me acuerdo de cómo empezó todo. No me arrepiento de haber echo campana el día que estuvimos hablando, jugando a las veinte preguntas. No me arrepiento que supieras de primeras que estaba enferma. Y tampoco me arrepiento de amarte. Porque eres la persona más importante que ha habido en mi vida y no me arrepiento de absolutamente de nada de lo que he hecho contigo. Porque me has cuidado, mimado y protegido siempre. Eres el príncipe azul que todas queremos en nuestros cuentos – me dijo sonriendo. Y se incorporó un poco para que pudiéramos besarnos.

Una vez dijo un hombre que la vida es lo que va sucediendo mientras te empeñas en hacer otros planes y tenia razón. Planeas tu matrimonio, la casa donde vivirás, el colegio donde irán tus hijos, plantas esta el color que tendrá el sofá… pero los planes son sólo un dibujo en una servilleta de papel y por mucho que te empeñes, al final tus planes no importan para el resto del mundo. Y puedes ponerle cabeza, corazón o un taco de servilletas emborradas con sueños, que la vida tiene otros planes para ti. Yo me alegro de los plantes que tenía para mí, porque gracias a ellos ahora soy el hombre más feliz del mundo.

**BUENAS! **

**Aquí esta el último capitulo, espero que os guste y no os decepcione. Pero antes que nada quiero pedir perdón por la tardanza, quería que fuera el último por eso es tan largo. Y también tengo que decir que no me sentía lo suficiente inspirada como para continuar que este a la altura necesaria y que de verdad os guste. También siento haber tardado en enviar el adelanto, pero lo hice en cuanto acabe de escribir el capitulo y me lo envió mi Beta corregido. **

**En cuanto pueda subiré el EPILOGO. No sera muy largo pero espero que os guste, intentare enviar el adelanto lo antes posible, mi Beta ya lo tiene, solo tiene que enviármelo. **

**Nos leemos pronto! **

**unbesooooooo (kk' **


	55. EPILOGO!

**EPILOGO **

_Pov Bella _

La vida había seguido su curso después de todo lo que pasó el día que obtuve mi corazón, el de mi padre, el corazón que me salvó la vida para poder disfrutar de mis hijos, sobrinos, de mi familia. Después de cinco años sentía que verdaderamente mi vida había cambiado conservando en ella las personas a las que quería. Y mi conciencia tranquila de que mi padre fue feliz. Todavía puedo recordar el día que leí la carta que me escribió. No me sentí con fuerzas suficientes para leerla sola y la leí junto toda la familia.

Flash Back 

-Bella, hazlo solo si estás preparada – me dijo Edward acariciando mi mano. Hacía apenas un día que había llegado del hospital y aunque aun me sentía un poco débil y cansada, necesitaba leer esta carta.

-Estoy preparada, Edward – dije abriendo el sobre.

_Querida hija. _

_Bella, se que he cometido muchos errores a lo largo de mi vida y si ahora tienes esta carta en tus manos es porque ya no estoy contigo. _

_En muchas ocasiones te mencioné lo arrepentido que estoy de haberme ido cuando eras pequeña. Y también dije que fue por miedo, miedo a perderte, a que ya no pudiera reírme de tus travesuras, o escucharte todo el día preguntar por qué de todo lo que veías._

_Pensé que desapareciendo de la vida de todos no me dolería tanto si en algún momento te pasara algo. Después de algunos años comprobé que no era así, que os necesitaba junto a mí a todos, porque sentía que me falta parte de mi vida. Y cuando intenté reparar mi error, se me negó una segunda oportunidad. Después de años me cansé de seguir solo e iba a lucho por lo que era mío, mis hijos. Y lamentablemente aunque con suerte, tú fuiste la única de tus hermanos que me brindó su confianza. Una confianza que intenté no desperdiciar y aprovechar al máximo junto a ti. Tuve la suerte de poder estar contigo, de conocerte y saber como eras, conocí a mis nietos y estuve el día de tu boda. Sólo ver tu sonrisa era suficiente para que yo fuera feliz. _

_Ya eres toda una mujer y aunque soy un viejo y mi consejo no te sirva de mucho, se feliz, no pienses en el pasado y no estés pendiente del futuro, lo único que importa es el presente y que en el seas feliz._

_Dile a tus hermanos, que no importa que no me perdonaran, que yo a ellos siempre los quise y que estoy muy orgulloso de en qué se han convertido y de cómo te han cuidado siempre. Y que sean felices junto a Rosalie y Alice, que son unas magnificas personas, que se nota que ellas los aman y eso al fin y al cabo es lo único que importa. _

_A tu madre dile que me alegro mucho de haber podido tener los tres maravillosos hijos que hemos tenido y que sea feliz con Carlisle, porque los dos se lo merecen. Y que siento todo el daño que le hice desapareciendo y dejándola sola. _

_Estoy muy contento de que Edward apareciera en tu vida, te ha ayudado siempre y se ha preocupado por ti, mucho más de lo que lo has hecho tu misma, y estoy seguro de que no encontrarías a nadie mejor que él para compartir tu vida y regalarle una sonrisa todas las mañanas cuando os despertéis juntos con las sabanas revueltas a vuestro alrededor. _

_Para mis nueras solamente decirles que cuiden de mis hijos, de Emmett y Jasper que sé que son dos grandes mujeres y que estarán junto a ellos siempre que lo necesiten. _

_Y dile a Carlisle, que ame y cuide a Esme. Que esa mujer vale oro y tiene una paciencia increíble._

_Y mis nietos, los que tengo y los que vengan en el futuro, háblales de mi, diles quién fui y cómo me comporté. Los errores que cometí y cómo intenté arreglarlo. Diles que aunque no estoy físicamente junto a ellos siempre los protegeré desde donde esté, y que cuando miren al cielo y encuentren una estrella que brilla mucho, ese seré yo que los estaré mirando. _

_Quiero pedirte un pequeño favor, no dejes sola a Sue. Mi pérdida seguramente le duela y no quiero que se sienta sola. _

_Y quiero aclararte el motivo de mi carta. Hace dos días me encontré con una pitonisa de esas que te leen las cartas y te dicen el futuro. Tú sabes que no creo en esas cosas, pero algo en la mirada de esa mujer me hizo escribir esta carta, y volverme donador de órganos. Sé que debo ser compatible contigo y no quiero que te sientas mal en el caso de que recibas mi corazón, porque yo estaré feliz si eres tú quien vuelve a la vida mientras yo me voy de este mundo. _

_Creo que no me dejo nada y que ya dije todo lo que necesitaba decir. Recuerda que siempre te he querido a ti y tus hermanos, y que donde quiera que este os vigilaré y protegeré a todos. _

_Charlie Swan _

Sin control alguno las lágrimas comenzaron a deslizarse por mis mejillas y sentí los brazos de Edward a mi alrededor y diciendo palabras de ánimo para que no llorara.

Fin del flash back 

-Bella, me ayudas con la mesa – me preguntó Rosalie sacándome de mis pensamientos, me levanté del sofá y subimos a la cocina para poner la mesa.

-Rosalie, ¿Por qué te enamoraste de mi hermano? – le pregunté bajando las escaleras después de haber cogido las cosas.

-Estuvo conmigo cuando todos me dieron la espalda, me ayudó, protegió, mimó, consintió. Hizo que quisiera levantarme todas las mañanas, conseguía sacar una sonrisa cuando pensaba que todo estaba perdido. Me trató como una mujer, y como el resto. Porque sentía que estando con él no me hacía falta nada más para ser feliz, porque solo lo necesitaba a él todas las mañanas para sonreír. Por eso me enamoré – dijo sonriendo con los ojos brillantes.

-Cuando lo conociste mi hermano era la persona más superficial del mundo… - dije recordando

-¿Y yo no? Tu hermano me demostró que podía confiar en él y me enseñó a entrar en ese corazón donde solo había sitio para dos mujeres, su madre y su hermana. Donde ahora somos siete. Me demostró que debajo de esa fachada de mujeriego había el hombre que yo necesitaba en mi vida – dijo girándose para mirarme - ¿Por qué me preguntas esto?

-Tenía curiosidad… - dije encogiéndome de hombros.

-Bella, enamorarse no tiene explicación, es un sentimiento que aparece de la nada y a veces lo sabes en el momento, puede que tardes en descubrirlo y en otras ocasiones lo ocultas porque no quieres que sea verdad. Pero tarde o temprano acaba apareciendo – me explicó.

-¿Cuándo te diste cuenta que amabas a Emmett? – le pregunté completamente atenta a su respuesta.

-Cuando me abrazó y me dijo que lo tendría siempre a mi lado, para apoyarme. La noche que me violaron – dijo sonriendo – Pero no lo acepté hasta que estuve con él viviendo en California.

-¿Qué hacéis aquí? Ayudad un poco a poner la mesa – dijo Alice entrando en el comedor.

-Estábamos poniendo los cubiertos, y nos hemos parado a hablar un momento – contestó Rosalie.

-Mamá, la prima Liz me ha dicho que no me quieres – dijo Charlie que llegó llorando para cogerse de Alice.

-Liz, no le digas esas cosas al primo que no ves que le haces llorar – regañé a mi hija que venía entrando en la sala.

-Yo no le he dicho nada mamá, él ha pensado lo que a querido - dijo echándose en el sofá.

-Tu primo es pequeño, Elizabeth no le puedes decir esas cosas, porque sabes que se las cree – dijo Rosalie.

-Mamá, mira lo que me ha regalado tío Emmett – dijo Anthony entrando corriendo. Me giré y vi que en la mano traía unos guantes de boxeo.

-Emmett, cómo se te ocurre regalarle eso a mi hijo – dijo quitándoselos de las manos – Esto no es un regalo. Dame que lo guardaré para cuando tengas edad – dije mientras comenzaba a subir las escaleras.

-Pero mamá ya tengo doce años, soy…

-Ni se te ocurra acabar la frase, hasta que no te comportes como un adulto maduro, no te has hecho mayor – dije, sabiendo como acababa él la frase y le contesté lo que muchas veces me dijo a mí mi madre cuando le decía cosas de mi enfermedad.

-Pero mamá… - comenzó a quejarse.

-Anthony no le proteste a mamá, si ella ha dicho que no, esos guantes se guardan hasta que tengas edad – dijo Edward entrando por la puerta. Sonreí al verlo y me acerqué para saludarlo, pose mis brazos en su cuello y lo besé apasionadamente.

-Que asco – protestó Lily bajando las escaleras con Carlie, su hermana de la mano.

-Cuando seas más mayor no pensaras así – dijo Edward despeinando sus rizos rubios. Abrazada a Edward, miré a mis hermanos y hermanas, mis sobrinos y mis hijos. Todos quejándose o riéndose por algo. Y no pude evitar sonreír al ver a Charlie abrazado a Alice y Jasper abrazándolos a lo dos. Me hizo recordar el embarazo que pasó mi cuñada.

Flash Back 

_Pov Alice _

Después de que le dieran el alta a Bella, ella, Emmett, Rosalie y Edward continuaron la universidad mientras papá y Esme nos ofrecieron quedarnos en la mansión durante mi embarazo. Y Jasper y yo pensamos en comparar una casa por aquí cerca para estar junto a la familia. Pero Esme nos dijo que no hacía falta comprar nada, que podíamos irnos a vivir a la casa que antes era de ellos. Y así fue ahora estábamos viviendo allí los dos. Aunque no podía disfrutar de la casa porque tenía que estar en mi habitación, prácticamente atada a la cama. Y todo era por la mejor de las causas… mi bebé. Dijeron los médicos que los embarazos de alto riesgo suceden también en mujeres jóvenes como yo, que sólo debía ser precavida y tanto el bebé como yo estaríamos bien. Y yo acepté, pero aún así es muy difícil.

Desde que detectaron el problema, algo a lo que llaman "placenta previa", me mandaron ha hacer reposo absoluto. Dicen que la placenta nace en un lugar muy cerca del cuello de mi matriz, que puede desprenderse y yo sangraría quizás hasta morir y que mi bebé tendría la misma suerte. Eso me asusta, lo hace lo suficiente para que tenga meses casi sin moverme.

Pero me estaba volviendo loca. Claro, tenía visitas, televisión, libros, computadora, todo cuanto deseara… pero el encierro era mucho y ya odiaba cada día. Me dolía el cuerpo por la inactividad y a ratos creía volverme loca, pero todo era por mi bebé.

Esa mañana comenzó como cualquier otra, me levanté y fui a darme un baño, sentada en la tina, dejé que el agua subiera de nivel y me enjaboné con cuidado, tomándome mi tiempo. Alargué el proceso todo lo que pude, hasta que se enfrió el agua y entonces, supe que era momento de salir. Me puse de pie con cuidado, cargando mi vientre de ocho meses de embarazo y tomé la toalla para envolverme, pero sentí algo.

Fue líquido tibio entre mis piernas… y al mirar, noté que era sangre. Creo que palidecí, porque eso era justo lo que más debía temer, empezar con la hemorragia. Si mi embarazo fuera normal, no tendría que entrar en pánico, pero en mi caso… significaba que finalmente la placenta se había desprendido, o por lo menos una parte de ella, y era cuestión de tiempo el que mi bebé y yo muriéramos.

- ¡Jasper! –le grité muy asustada y me apresuré a salir del baño, medio envuelta en la toalla. Tomé la ropa que tenía lista y me la puse junto con una toalla femenina.

- ¿Qué pasa? –entró apresurado y preocupado, yo no solía llamarlo así de alarmada.

- Estoy sangrando… -mustié apenas.

- ¿Te duele algo? –me preguntó acercándose con los ojos llenos de pánico.

- No – le contesté ya derramando lágrimas.

- Van a estar bien, los dos. –me besó la frente y me tomó en brazos para llevarme al auto.

En el coche Jasper iba preguntando constantemente si me dolía algo y como estaba. Aun conduciendo llamo a mi padre, pero le dijeron que se encontraba en quirófano, entonces llamo a Edward, que estaba haciendo las practicas en el hospital. Le explico la situación y después colgó y llamo a su madre y el resto de la familia.

Lo siguiente fue caótico, llegar al hospital, que le llamaran a mi médico mientras me iban preparando para quirófano. No existían posibilidades de un parto normal para mí, eso lo sabía, pero aún así me asusté al pensar que tendrían que abrirme para sacar a mi bebé. Mientras me colocaban el suero y hacían lo demás, también pusieron un monitor especial para el bebé… dijeron que de momento se veía bien, pero no podían demorar las cosas.

Cuando llegó el médico y me pasaron al quirófano no quise despedirme de Jasper, pero tenía que hacerlo. No iban a dejarlo pasar porque tenían miedo de qué iba a suceder conmigo y con nuestro hijo. Lo primordial era sacar al bebé, pero una vez hecho eso… yo aún corría peligro de desangrarme, o de que tuvieran que quitarme toda la matriz y nunca más fuera capaz de tener otro bebé.

- Vas a estar bien. –me murmuró Jasper en el último minuto que teníamos para estar juntos.

- Lo sé. –Contesté con toda la seguridad que pude - Cuida bien a nuestro bebé.

- No me pidas eso, Alice, no como si te estuvieras despidiendo. –me ordenó enojado.

- Te amo. –le dije y me moví un poco para dejar un suave beso en sus labios.

Luego, me llevaron en la camilla al quirófano y ahí me pasaron a la mesa de operaciones, el anestesiólogo me puso un bloqueo en la espalda para no sentir el dolor y me adormeció, pero no me durmió totalmente. Pude escuchar todas las conversaciones y ver que muy cerca tenían un paquete de sangre el cual al cabo de unos minutos colgaron a mi lado y empezó a pasar a mis venas. Eso no era buena señal.

- Ya casi está aquí tu bebé. –me anunció el médico y sonreí.

Deseaba escucharlo llorar, pero no fue así, no sé cómo pero el sueño se me vino encima junto con una fuerte sensación de mareo. Ignoro si fueron los medicamentos o la pérdida de sangre, tampoco supe si volvería a abrir los ojos o no, pero nada hizo que pudiera quedarme despierta. Nada.

_Pov Edward _

Pov Edward

Cuando entré al quirófano me pareció la escena de horror de una película. Vi sangre muchas veces antes, pero nunca se trató de mi hermana. En ese primer instante me arrepentí de intentar ser valiente y pedir estar ahí, mi padre fue mucho más sensato y decidió que por tratarse de su hija prefería no entrar, pero yo quise hacerlo… creo que fue un error.

Vi el momento en que le entregaban el bebé ensangrentado al pediatra y cómo él se lo llevó a la cuna cálida para revisarlo, pero apenas le presté atención a mi sobrino porque la mancha roja sobre la tela quirúrgica que cubría a Alice captó toda mi atención, después, me fijé en la sangre que ya le estaban pasando directo a la vena, en otra le tenían un suero y vi trabajando a una enfermera para ponerle otra intravenosa… eso debía significar que mi hermana se estaba desangrando tanto como parecía.

Lentamente me acerqué y nadie me prestó atención, los cirujanos estaban muy ocupados en su trabajo. Llegué hasta donde estaba el rostro Alice y vi que estaba dormida, o inconsciente, cualquiera de las dos.

- No deberías estar aquí. –me regañó el anestesiólogo, él me conocía. – Vete. –me ordenó, y aunque una parte de mí quería hacerle caso, nunca lograría marcharme dejando así a mi hermana.

- ¿Cómo está el bebé? –preguntó el ginecólogo al mando.

- En perfectas condiciones. –respondió el pediatra y poco después se escuchó el llanto estridente.

- Creo que va a ser necesario quitarle la matriz. –replicó como si el tener ya un bebé fuera a salvar a Alice del dolor de no poder embarazarse de nuevo.

- Pero ella… -repliqué apenas y por segundos todos me miraron.

- Te dije que te fueras. –repitió el anestesiólogo.

- Ya está. –interrumpió la enfermera cuando le pudo poner la tercera intravenosa y el suero para que pasara rápido y repusiera la sangre que perdía.

Por un momento pensé que deberían hacer algo para que todo saliera bien, Alice era muy joven, demasiado, y no soportaría el dolor de ser incapaz de tener más niños. Iba a decírselos, pero el pediatra se acercó a mí con mi sobrino envuelto en una manta y me lo dio en brazos. Al tomarlo vi que eran reconocibles en él los rasgos de mi hermana y los de Jasper, se veía indefenso… me recordó a mis hijos y todas las veces que estuvieron a punto de quedarse huérfanos, lo mucho que temí estar solo con ellos y que crecieran sin una madre.

Tal vez no era mi decisión, pero de repente la respuesta se hizo clara. No valía la pena arriesgar la vida de mi hermana, la compañera de Jasper, la hija de mi papá… la madre de este bebé, sólo por tratar de salvar su fertilidad.

- Quítensela. –les dije- No importa nada, sólo sálvenle la vida.

Vi al médico a los ojos y él asintió, tomando fuerza de mi certeza.

- Lo haremos. Pero entrega al bebé y vete.

Supe que ese no era mi lugar, por mucho que deseara quedarme, no podía. Besé la frente de mi sobrino y se lo di al pediatra, después, me acerqué al oído de Alice para murmurarle.

- Vas a estar bien. Tu bebé necesita conocerte.

Después sólo di media vuelta y me marché, muy decidido a darle la noticia a todos con calma. Alice no podría tener bebés nunca más, pero salvarían su vida. No podía tener dudas de eso.

Fin del flash Back 

_Pov Bella _

Alice sufrió mucho al principio, después de salir de quirófano, entro en depresión cuando le dijeron que no podría tener más hijos. Estuvo sin salir de casa encerrada con todas las persianas bajadas y las luces apagadas. Pero entre todos le ayudamos a salir de ese agujero en el que se había metido, diciéndole que tal vez no tendría más, pero que ahora tenía a uno y que ella no estaba con él. Ahora es feliz junto a Jasper y Charlie. Mi dio mucho alegría que le pusiera ese nombre, Alice insistió y mi hermano no pudo negarse.

-¿Cómo te ha ido en el hospital? – le pregunté a mi marido con una sonrisa.

-Estoy agotado, dice Ness que haber cuando vas a verla – dijo sonriendo. Edward trabajaba junto a su padre en el hospital, también se había decidido por cardiología. Y Ness era una niña de cuatro años huérfana que estaba en el hospital ingresada, yo siempre que podía iba a verla. Edward y yo estábamos removiendo papeles para poder adoptarla, para que tuviera una familia que por experiencia sabía que era lo más necesario cuando se está enfermo. La pequeña tenía la suerte de no tener la enfermedad muy avanzaba y Edward y yo nos encargaríamos de que tuviera la mejor calidad de vida posible. Recuerdo el día que la conocí.

Flash Back 

Caminaba hacía el despacho de Carlisle, porque me quería hacer una revisión de cómo estaba. Y no se si para mi suerte o mis desgracia que como Edward estaba de practicas y el le estaba enseñando, estaría mientras me revisaba. Pase por el pasillo de cardiología y escuche llorar a alguien. Era una niña pequeña, estaba segura. Camine a donde escuche el llanto y entre en una habitación donde había una niña de no más de cinco años. Estaba con la mascarilla puesta y el suero en un brazo. No pude evitar acordarme de cuando yo estaba así, me acerque a ella y le aparte el pelo color caramelo que tenia encima de la cara.

-Hola – dije colocando su pelo detrás de la oreja. Ella levanto la vista y me miro. Sus ojos eran de un color marrón muy parecido al mío.

-Hola – murmuro muy bajito.

-¿Qué te pasa? Preciosa – pregunte mirándola todo el rato.

-No quiero estar aquí – dijo llorando todavía.

-¿Cómo te llamas? – pregunte sacudiéndole las lagrimas.

-Renesmee, pedo me llaman Nessie o Ness (Renesmee, pero me gusta que me llamen Nessie o Ness) – me contesto.

-Yo me llamo Isabella, pero me gusta que me llamen Bella – dije sonriendo.

-Que nombe más chulo (Que nombre más chulo) – dijo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-Y tu, ¿Cuántos años tienes? – le pregunte. Con la mano me señalo cuatro.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí? – dijo una enfermera entrando, en la habitación, se acerco a la cama y comenzó a cambiar el suero – Carlisle te estaba buscando como loco – dijo. Mierda. Se me había olvidado la visita.

-¿Te vas? – me pregunto la pequeña con las lagrimas acumulandose en los ojos.

-Tengo que ir a ver a mi medico, pero después vuelva a verte – dije sonriendo.

-¿Estas malita? – me pregunto.

-Un poquito, como tú – dije mirando a la enfermera.

-Te están esperando en el despacho los dos, están bastante nerviosos, yo te ti iría ya – dijo sonriendo. Comencé a salir.

-Bella – me llamo la pequeña y me gire para verla – No te olvides de venir – dijo son una leve sonrisa.

Fin del Flash Back 

Después le pregunte a Carlisle que tenia y como estaba, me explico su estado y que era huérfana. No pude evitar ir cada vez que podía, y tan solo hacía dos meses que la conocía. Y sabía que no podría separarme de ella porque me recordaba mucho a mi.

-¿Dónde esta Carlisle? – pregunté al darme cuenta de que venía solo.

-Se quedó porque tenía una reunión, pero no tardará en venir ¿Y Esme?- preguntó al no verla con lo demás.

-Mi madre ha salido a hacer la compra y de paso a comprar helado, porque a Rosalie le entró un antojo – dijo Emmett riéndose. Abrazando la barriga de Rosalie que estaba de cuatro meses.

-Cuando vengan, tiene que estar todo listo – dijo Alice, mientras corría escaleras arriba y después la vi bajar con la bandeja de comida.

-Sí, acordaros de la pancarta – dijo mi hijo levantándose del sillón y fue a un cajón y sacó una sábana blanca donde ponía "Feliz aniversario". Hoy se cumplían trece años que Carlisle y mamá se habían casado, y estábamos todos para celebrarlo. No sólo por su boda sino porque gracias a eso ahora éramos todos una familia.

-Bella, ve a por las servilletas blancas – me pidió Rosalie que estaba subiendo para coger los platos.

-¡Ya están aquí! – gritó Liz que estaba asomada a la ventana. Al parecer como casi siempre mamá fue a buscar a Carlisle para venirse juntos.

-Todos a sus puestos – dijo Edward agarrándome de la mano para escondernos detrás de los sofás como todos. Escuchamos la puerta y las luces encenderse.

-¡Feliz aniversario! – gritamos todos. Hicimos que se sobresaltaran un poco pero después sonrieron al ver de qué se trataba.

-Gracias familia – dijeron los dos y comenzamos a abrazarnos. Nos pusimos alrededor de la mesa donde estaba el champagne, y el agua para los niños, Rosalie y para mí.

-Un brindis – dijo Carlisle.

-Yo quiero brindar por las ganas de luchar, de seguir a delante, de no dejarse vencer – dije con una sonrisa.

-Yo brindo por la vida – dijo Alice alzando su copa.

-Pues yo por que nos entiendan – dijo Lily alzando su vaso de agua.

-Por que todos tengamos las mismas oportunidades – dijo Jasper

-Por la felicidad de los que estamos aquí los que quedan por llegar – continuó Rosalie, mientras se acariciaba el vientre.

-Por no estar nunca solos – dijo mi hijo pasando su brazo por la cintura de su hermana abrazándola.

-Por el amor de verdad – siguió Emmett.

-Para mejorar como personas – continúo mi hija.

-Por los sueños – dijo Edward alzando su copa.

-Por la esperanza de seguir todos juntos, porque sin ella, estaríamos perdidos. – dijo mamá.

-Por nosotros, por la familia, y por Charlie. Que nos estará mirando desde donde quiera – dijo Carlisle y todos juntamos nuestras copas. Ahí me di cuenta de una cosa. El miedo es como la familia, que todo el mundo tiene uno/a, pero aunque se parezca los miedos son tan personales y tan preferentes como pueden serlo todas las familias del mundo. Hay miedos tan simples como mirar debajo de la cama porque piensas que va a haber un monstruo. Miedos con los que uno aprende a ir conviviendo, hay miedos hechos de inseguridades, miedo a quedarnos atrás, miedo a no ser lo que soñamos, a no estar a la altura. Miedo a que nadie entienda lo que queremos ser, hay miedos que nos va dejando la conciencia. Hay miedo a ser culpable de lo que les pasa a los demás y también miedo a lo que no queremos sentir, a que alguien que no queremos mirar, a lo desconocido, como el miedo a la muerte, a que alguien que queremos desaparezca. Hoy he escuchado a un señor de la televisión que decía que la felicidad es la ausencia del miedo y entonces me he dado cuenta de que últimamente yo ya no tengo miedo.

**BUENAS! **

**Ahora si, se acabó. Espero que os allá gustado el Epilogo, yo considero que eh dejado alguna laguna abierta, si es así decirle y escribo un capitulo con esa laguna. **

**Aparte de eso estoy muy contenta de como ha quedado esta historia, porque aunque a sido larga y a veces se hacía repetitiva, de todas las que he escrito por el momento, publicadas y sin publicar es la que más me ha gustado. Y creo que todo es gracias a kykio88 que me ayudaba cuando me quedaba en blanco y sobre todo en las partes medicas que yo no sabia como poner ella me sacaba de apuro. **

**También porque ha sido la que más comentarios he tenido, y más apoyo vuestro he recibido. Todo esto sin vosotras no hubiera sido lo mismo. GRACIAS. **

**Espero que os guste la carta de Charlie, es algo que escribí pensando como me sentiría yo en su caso. Y espero que también os guste el final del capitulo. **

**Siento no haber podido enviar adelanto, lo siento mucho! Recibí el adelanto hace unos días pero me di cuenta de que no me convencía mucho que faltaban cachos importantes. Después no se si lo dije pero trabajo en una residencia de ancianos haciendo practicas y el otro día lamentablemente murió una a la que yo le tenía apreció. Y creo que por eso no me sentía lo suficiente inspirada. **

**Y sobre una pregunta que me ha hecho una lectora si tengo pensado escribir otro fic después de este, de hecho ya subí el primer capitulo. Espero teneros a todas allí porque sois fantasticas. **

**AHORA ME DESPIDO EN ESTE FIC, PERO ESPERO QUE PODAMOS SEGUIR LEYENDONOS EN OTRO :) **

**UNBESOOOOOOOOOOOOOO(kk' **


End file.
